Nordstern
by IRABloodlust
Summary: OC Geschichte über eine Liebe zwischen einem Vampir und einer jungen Studentin. Beide leiden unter ihrer Vergangenheit und finden Halt in dem Anderen. Lacher, Liebe, Gefahr, Drama, Spannung und manchmal abgrundtief traurig. Lest selber.
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

"Wie lange noch ?"

"Maximal sechs Monate, eher kürzer."

'Maximal sechs Monate!', halte das Todesurteil durch meinen Kopf.

Seit ich sie kannte, hatte ich mich immer vor diesem Tag gefürchtet. Ich wusste das er kommen würde, aber doch noch nicht jetzt. Ich hatte damit in 50 oder 60 Jahren gerechnet und gehofft das ich bis dahin stark genug wäre das Richtige zu tun. Das ich stark genug wäre meinen Nordstern ziehen zu lassen.

Mein Nordstern, ja das war sie für mich. Mein Wegweiser in der Nacht, das Licht an meinem Firmament, das mir egal wie rau die See war, den Weg nach Hause wies, zu ihr.

'Maximal sechs Monate!'

Was sollte ich tun, jetzt wo der Tag da war?

Ich sollte sie ziehen lassen, wie könnte ich ihr das Andere je antun. Sie auf ewig verdammen, sie zu so einer Existenz verurteilen.

Ich wusste das meine Familie, meine erweiterte Familie und unsere Freunde es verstehen würden, das ich nicht auf sie verzichten könnte. Sie selbst hatte es ja oft genug von mir verlangt, erst kurz vor meinem Verdacht hatten wir uns deswegen gestritten. Für sie war es immer unausweichlich gewesen, aber war es auch ihr wahrer Wunsch oder nur das blinde Vertrauen in ihre Gabe?

Für mich war meine Existenz immer die Strafe für meine Sünden gewesen, sie sah das alles ganz anders. Für sie war ich vor meiner Zeit geboren worden und als Gott seinen Fehler einsah hatte er mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin, um auf sie warten zu könne, um ihr Leben mit liebe zu erfüllen und darum müsste ich sie verwandeln damit wir ewig zusammen sein könnten, denn das wäre mein Preis dafür, das ich solange auf sie warten musste. Sie war einfach viel zu romantisch.

Doch wer von uns beiden hatte recht?

Aber war es im Grunde nicht einerlei wer von uns beiden recht hatte? Ich musste mich entscheiden und egal wie ich entschied, ich müsste damit leben bis ans Ende meiner Existenz, bis in die Ewigkeit.


	2. Die Frage nach dem Weg

**1. Die Frage nach dem Weg**

Dartmouth, als Mensch hatte ich immer davon geträumt hier zu studieren, aber das ist schon lange her. Langsam fuhr ich auf den Parkplatz vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude, der Scheibenwischer lief auf höchster Stufe, Regen wie schön so konnten wir wenigsten am Tag die Formalitäten hinter uns bringen. Ich fand zwei leere Parkplätze in der nähe des Eingangs und stellte meinen Audi R8 ab und Marie und Eddie parkten ihren BMW M6 neben mir. Drei Türen gingen gleichzeitig auf und fast synchron standen wir neben unseren Autos. Im schnellen Menschentempo begaben wir uns ins Gebäude.

"So und wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", erklang Maries glockenhelle Stimme hinter mir. "Ich weiß nicht, Schatz.", antwortete Eddies voller Bass, "lass uns wenn Fragen."

Ich schaute mich um, keiner außer uns war auf dem Gang, aber ich hörte einen Herz schlagen und es kam näher. Durch den Herzschlag und den penetranten Geruch nach Mensch, der hier überall in der Luft lag, entflammte meine Kehle, doch ich schob den Durst beiseite. In meinen 45 Jahren als Vampir hatte ich noch nie Jagd auf Menschen gemacht und damit würde ich jetzt auch nicht anfangen. Als Soldat hatte ich genug Tote gesehen. Als ich aus Vietnam zurück kam hatte ich mir Geschworen keinen Menschen mehr zu töten und daran hatte ich mich auch nach meiner Verwandlung gehalten, na ja fast.

Und dann kam sie um die Ecke, um die zwanzig, dunkelbraunes leicht gewelltes Haar das fast ins schwarz überging mit roten Strähnchen, das Gesicht etwas zu rund um als klassischen Schönheit durchzugehen. Aber ihrer kleinen Stupsnase glich das wieder aus, sie strahlte genau die Mischung zwischen Frau und Kind aus die Männer verrückt macht. Genug Frau um sich in sie zu verlieben und soviel Kind um sich schützend vor sie zu stellen um alles Böse von ihr fernzuhalten. Eine gefährliche Mischung. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Mappe, darauf stand Willkommen in Dartmouth und darunter Erstsemester 2012. Na die muss ja wissen wo wir hin müssen.

"Entschuldigung ", sprach ich sie an, als sie an uns vorbei gehen wollte. Sie hob ihren Blick und schaute mich zum ersten Mal mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an. Doch was war das? Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie mein Gesicht sah. Ihr Ausdruck wechselte von überrascht, zu erkennen, zu ANGST. Sie zitterte leicht, wich bis an die Wand zurück und rannte fast zum Ausgang.

Die meisten Menschen hielten sich zwar Instinktiv von uns fern, aber eine solche Reaktion war doch ein bisschen ungewöhnlich.

"Wow, die hat ja gekuckt als wolltest du sie auffressen!", schmunzelte Marie hinter mir und Eddie kicherte leicht. Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und schaute sie nur streng an.

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich weiß keine Witze übers essen.", meinte Marie so schnell, das es für Menschen nur ein zischen war und schaute schuldbewusst zum Boden. Der Nächste den wir trafen wies uns den Weg und nach einer Stunde nervtötenden Papierkram hatten wir alles erledigt und saßen wieder in unseren Autos. Ich blieb erst noch stehen und schaltete die Anlage auf volle Lautstärke. Die Foo Fighters krachten durchs Auto, eins muss man den Deutschen lassen, ihrer Autos waren schnell und komfortabel. Das Mädchen von vorhin ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, seltsam Menschen hinterließen bei mir selten einen bleibenden Eindruck. Ich fokussierte meinen Geist und konzentrierte mich ganz auf sie, meine Blick verlies das hier und wanderte Richtung Westen auf eine Wohnheim zu, direkt durch ein Fenster im dritten Stock. Ich befand mich in einem typischen Wohnheimzimmer ohne persönliche Note, Koffer und Kisten warteten noch darauf ausgepackt zu werden. Klar, sie war wohl noch beim Umzug. Das seltsame Mädchen saß auf ihren Bett, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen wiegte sie sich vor und zurück. Tränen liefen aus ihren geröteten Augen. "Das kann nicht sein, das ist alles nur ein Traum, er existiert nicht.", stammelte sie immer wieder.

Was hatte sie nur? Hatte ich wirklich so ausgesehen als ob ich sie Fressen wollte? Ja, da war Durst, aber er war nicht schlimmer als sonst, halt wie bei jedem Menschen. Sie machten uns Durst aber das konnte ich schon immer gut kontrollieren. Irgendwas, ich weis nicht was hielt mich bei ihr. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt, sie stand entschlossen auf und kramte in einer Kiste herum. Dann ging sie zur nächsten und zog mit einem breiten Lächeln einen großen Zeichenblock hervor. Ich schaute auf das Deckblatt dort stand in großen Lettern:

SANDY

TRÄUME

MAI - OKTOBER 2002

Was sollte das jetzt? Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht während sie gezielt die letzte Seite aufschlug. Zum ersten Mal erfüllte ein glückliches strahlen ihre Züge. Gedankenverloren und sehr zärtlich streichelte ihre Hand über das Papier. Ich wechselte die Perspektive um zu sehn was sie sah.

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, das darf nicht sein, das wird nie passieren.", schrie ich im Geist als ich das Bild sah. Das Mädchen fuhr zusammen als hätte sie mich gehört. Dann entglitt mir meine Fähigkeit und meine Sinne waren wieder bei meinem Körper. Doch das Bild auf ihren Block hatte sich für alle Ewigkeit in mein Gehirn gebrannt.

Es war eine Zeichnung die jedem Künstler ehre gemacht hätte. Nur das Motiv, es war schön und schrecklich zugleich. Sie war darauf zu sehen, glücklich Lächelnd in die ferne blickend, ich war zu sehen mit stolzen und glücklichen Gesicht. Hand in Hand standen wir vor meiner Hütte in der Wildnis von Nordkanada. Meine Augen leuchteten Golden. Ihre Augen hatten das leuchtende Rot einer Neugeborenen.


	3. Fehler über fehler

**2. Fehler über Fehler, wo ist nur mein Verstand geblieben?**

Als ich den Wagen in der Garage abstellte war ich noch ganz durcheinander, tausende Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte sie das vor zehn Jahren gezeichnet haben oder wer auch immer es war? Was wusste sie? Waren wir hier sicher? Sollten wir nicht besser verschwinden? Denk an die Regeln, bewahre das Geheimnis! Wieso war sie glücklich als sie das Bild betrachtet hat? Wieso sah ich glücklich aus auf dem Bild? Wieso war ich nicht schon beim Packen? Was hält mich hier? WIESO ? WAS ? WARUM ?

Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl in einem Ruderboot zu sitzen, das bei heftigem Sturm auf den Wellen tanzt. So aus meinen Gedanken gerissen warf ich einen schnellen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe und in den Rückspiegel. Eddie hatte den Wagen vorne und Marie hinten hochgehoben und rüttelten ihn durch. Oh man, manchmal benahmen sie sich wie kleinen Kinder, aber nein sie waren ja fast noch Kinder. Ein leichtes Knurren entfuhr meiner Kehle, mehr Mahnung als Warnung. Aber wieso war mir entgangen das sie hier waren? Sie stellten den Wagen wieder sanft hin und schon war Marie an der Tür und hatte sie aufgerissen. Sie strahlte mich unschuldig an. Sofort waren die düsteren Gedanken verschwunden. Ich konnte ihr nie böse sein, egal was sie tat. Meine wunderschöne Enkeltochter. Oder Tochter ? Als Mensch war ich ihr Opa, als Vampir ihr Erschaffer also ihr Vater und ich füllte mich auch mehr als ihr Vater. Wenn man das Aussehen von 25 hat und auch immer noch die Gefühlswelt eines 25 Jährigen, liegt die Vorstellung Großvater zu sein sehr fern.

"Na, warst du wieder auf Reisen? Eddie und ich wollen noch mal Jagen, kommst du mit?"

Jagen ? Ich prüfte meinen Durst, aber da bestand kein Verlangen nach Blut. Außerdem war ich mir noch nicht sicher was ich mit meinem kleinen Problem machen sollte. Also nein, ein bisschen allein sein und nachdenken würde mir gut tun und ein wenig Zweisamkeit würde ihnen gut tun. Das würde Marie bestimmt sanfter Stimmen wenn wir von hier verschwinden mussten, wegen eines kleinen Menschenmädchen das zuviel wusste.

"Nein, geht mal schön allein und nach der Jagd könnt ihr ja noch ausgehen. Heute Abend sind doch ein paar Partys auf dem Campus. Amüsiert euch, vielleicht komm ich später noch nach."

Bei den Worten allein, ausgehen und Party platzte sie fast vor Freude, es wäre das erste Mal, das sie als Vampir allein unter soviel Menschen durfte. Ich war wohl etwas übervorsichtig gewesen. Sie und Eddie hatten die Phase als Neugeborene und die Gewöhnung an unsere spezielle Art der Ernährung viel leichter durch gestanden als ich. Nun ja, ich war ja auch damals ganz allein gewesen.

"Meinst du wirklich? Du läst uns allein Ausgehen? Du bist der Beste, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. Wir sind auch ganz bestimmt brav.", jubelte sie und fiel mir um den Hals.

"Jetzt aber weg mit euch, eh ich es mir noch anders überlege."

Sie strahlte mich noch mal an und sprang dann in einer fliesenden Bewegung über mein Auto. Zwei Türen gingen auf und zu, der kräftige Zehnzylinder des BMW heulte einmal kurz auf und schon waren sie Weg. Kinder, schmunzelte ich vor mich hin.

Ich ging direkt in meine Bibliothek, zündete ein Feuer im Kamin an und setzte mich in den schweren Clubsessel. Stundenlang starte ich ins Feuer und versuchte eine Lösung zu finden. Ich betrachtete es von allen Seiten, ging das für und wieder durch und konnte doch keine Entscheidung treffen. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug zwölf und ich hatte Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie, wollte aber auch nicht das Haus verlassen. Also nutzte ich meine Gabe und konzentrierte mich auf Marie. Augenblicklich hatte ich sie gefunden. Sie waren im Haus einer Studentenverbindung und schwebten mit einer Anmut über die Tanzfläche wie nur Vampire es können. Sie schien großen spaß zu haben. Ich schaute mich ein wenig im Raum um, die Anwesenden warfen den beiden versteckte Blicke zu. Die Jungs waren wohl neidisch auf Eddie und wollten wohl am liebsten an seiner stelle mit Marie tanzen, während die Mädchen Marie am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätten um Eddie für sich zu haben. Trotzdem blieben alle instinktiv auf Abstand, ihr Unterbewusstsein erfasste die Gefahr die von uns ausgeht, auch wenn ihr Verstand dazu nicht in der Lage war. Gut das wir anders sind und unsere natürlichen Instinkte unterdrücken, sonst wären wohl nicht nur Herzen gebrochen worden, sondern hätten wohl für immer aufgehört zu schlagen. Ich konzentrierte mich jetzt wieder ganz auf Marie und drang in ihren Verstand ein.

"Hallo mein Schatz, hast du Spaß?", fragte ich in ihrem Kopf.

"Und wie, kommst du noch vorbei?"

"Glaub nicht, aber keine Angst das ist kein Kontrollbesuch, ihr habt mir nur Gefehlt."

"Oh, du fehlst mir auch. Sollen wir heimkommen? Geht es dir gut? Du bist heute so … seltsam. Was ist los? Ist es wegen dem Mädchen?"

"Wie kommst du jetzt auf die?"

"Seit wir sie gesehen haben bist du gar nicht richtig anwesend, mach dir keine Sorgen du hast nichts gemacht und ja wir haben sie eben auf der Party der Footballspieler gesehen, da hat sie ganz freundlich zu uns rüber geschaut, sie hat sogar gelächelt. Ich glaube sie hat keine Angst vor uns, du hat ihr keine Angst gemacht glaub mir. Alles wird gut."

"Na ja, feiert noch schön wir sehen uns Morgen."

"Ja bis Morgen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich zog mich aus ihrem Kopf zurück, unbewusst suchte ich mein neues Ziel.

Ich fand sie, auf der Party der Footballspieler. Sie stand mit zwei weiteren Mädchen an der Bar. Drei große breitschultrige Jungs redeten auf die Mädchen ein. Während ihre Begleiterinnen offenbar sehr froh über sie Aufmerksamkeit der Spieler waren machte sie einen eher gelangweilten Eindruck. Sie sah sich immer wieder im Raum um, als ob sie jemanden suchte. Eines der Mädchen meinte sie müsse sich mal frisch machen und dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur Toilette. Es wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben warum sie das immer im Rudel machen müssen, aber das wollt ich mir nun doch nicht ansehen. Ich Respektierte ihre Privatsphäre und lies meine Sinne bei den Jungs.

"Da geht noch was, das sag ich euch.", meinte der Eine.

"Ja, die Chicas sind scharf, die machen wir klar. Aber deine hat wohl kein Interesse. Da musst du wohl schwerere Geschütze auffahren, wenn du die noch klarmachen willst, Dave.", sagte der etwas kleinere.

Dave grinste fies und bestellte sechs Bier. Sein Grinsen wurde noch fieser als er ein kleines Flächen aus der Hosentasche zog.

"Da muss wohl meine Geheimwaffe ran.", sagte er zynisch und goss ein paar tropfen in eine der Flaschen. Dann lachte er höhnisch und die anderen fielen in sein Lachen ein. Eh ich noch darüber nachdenken konnte hatte mein Körper schon reagiert. Ich stürzte durch Haus und saß keine zwei Sekunden später in meinem Wagen. Es war wie Splitscreen im Fernsehen, ein kleiner Teil meiner Wahrnehmung und meines Geistes steuerte den Wagen in halsbrecherischem Tempo zum Campus, während der größte Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit auf der Party war. Die Mädels kamen wieder zurück.

"Ich hab uns noch was zu Trinken besorgt.", meinte Dave zu ihnen und drückte jeder ein Bier in die Hand, wobei er darauf achtete das sie die präparierte Flasche bekam.

Meine Wut kochte über. Ich reis ihn ganz langsam in Stücke und dann verbrenn ich seine Einzelteile, nein ich bind ihm eine Kette um und schau mal wer schneller laufen kann. Tausende von Möglichkeiten ihn in die Hölle zu schicken gingen mir durch den Kopf.

Sie hob die Flasche an und wollte gerade trinken.

"Nein, trink das nicht!" schrie ich in meinem Kopf.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und die Flasche glitt ihr aus der Hand und zerbrach in tausend stücken auf dem Boden. Dave schaute angewidert nach unten. Seine teure Designerhose war mit Bier besudelt.

Ich erreichte den Parkplatz und schoss im sehrschnellen Menschentempo auf den Eingang zu.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du blöde Kuh.", fuhr er sie wütend an.

"Du spinnst wohl, weist du wie teuer die war?"

Ich schlängelte mich im hohen Tempo durch die Feierden zur Bar.

Dave schrie sie weiter an und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern als wollte er sie durchschütteln.

Jetzt sah ich sie auch so und ließ meine Gabe fallen. In ihrem Gesicht lag Angst, Hilfe suchend sah sie sich um. Dann traf sich unser Blick und sie lächelte mich an. Das traf mich bis in mein gefrorenes Herz.

Noch zwei Schritte und ich war hinter ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"So geht man nicht mit einer Dame um.", meinte ich voller hass.

Wütend wirbelte er herum, man war der langsam und starte mich von oben an, seine zwei Kumpels stellten sich rechts uns links neben ihn. Um uns herum zogen sich die Menschen, in Erwartung einer Schlägerei zurück.

"Krümmer dich um deine Kram Kleiner, sonst gibt's was auf Maul.", funkelte er mich von oben an. Sein Kumpel lies warnend die rechte Faust in die linke Hand klatschen.

Mordlust lag in meinen Augen, ich bleckte die Zähne und ein leises knurren entstieg meiner Kehler als ich einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Alle Selbstsicherheit wich von ihnen und pure Angst lag auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie wichen vor mir zurück, der linke rutsche aus und krachte gegen die Theke. Bei Dave gesellte sich zu den Flecken an seinen Beinen noch ein großer feuchter Fleck in seinem Schritt, vom dritten stieg ein Duft auf als hätte sich sein Darm entleert. Angewidert zog ich die Nase kraus. Hinter mir ertönte schallendes Gelächter aus mehreren Kehlen.

"Schau nur der große Mann hat sich in die Hose gemacht."

"Der Kleine hat es denen aber gezeigt," meinte ein Andere.

Mit hochroten Köpfen, machten Dave und seine Kumpane sich, vom johlenden Gelächter der anderen Partygäste begleitet, davon.

Nur gut das ich mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Gästen gestanden hatte, so hatten sie wohl nicht gesehnen was den dreien solche Angst gemacht hat und die die es gesehen hatten würden es beiseite schieben, so arbeitete ihr Verstand halt, was nicht sein kann das gibt es auch nicht. Die pure Verdrängung. Ich schaute sie an, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Mund stand weit offen. Na, klassen wenn ich ihr heute Mittag keine Angst gemacht hatte, dann wohl jetzt. Prima, gut gemacht. Weiter so, du sagst den anderen wir sollen nicht auffallen und du rastest am ersten Abend aus. Sag endlich was.

"Sandy, geht es dir gut?", sagte ich ganz sanft zu ihr, sie sollte sich nicht vor mir fürchten.

Sie löste sich aus ihrer starre und strahlte mich an.

"Ja, alles bestens. Danke."

"Du solltest jetzt besser nach Hause gehen.", sagte ich in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und kicherte als hätte ich einen Witz gemacht.

"Sir, jawohl, Sir", kam es leicht spötteln von ihr.

Sie ging an mir vorbei Richtung Ausgang, blieb aber nach drei Metern stehen und schaute mich fragend an.

"Was?"

"Nun ich dachte du würdest mich begleiten damit ich auch sicher Zuhause ankomme.", das war keine Frage, das war eindeutig eine Aufforderung. Oh, man die macht mich noch fertig.

"Gut, dann komm.", sagte ich resigniert und ging zum Ausgang.

Schnellen Schrittes gingen ich zu ihrem Wohnheim, sie musste fast rennen um mitzukommen. Ich sagte kein Wort. Ich war noch viel zu durcheinander. Wieso hatte ich mich hier eingemischt? So was passiert tausendfach jeden Tag, das hat mich bis jetzt noch nie Interessiert. Menschenahngelegenheiten sind für Menschen da, nicht mein Business. Meine Familie schützen das ist mein Business, aber so bring ich sie nur in Gefahr. Plötzlich standen wir vor ihrem Wohnheim und ich drehte mich zu ihr um, da waren sie wieder diese großen blauen Augen und strahlten mich an. Die Erkenntnisse traf mich wie ein schlag, ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ihr was zustoßen würde. Warum wusste ich nicht. Nur das es so war. Aber die größte Gefahr hier, war ich. Es wäre also besser wenn sie sich von mir fernhielt.

"Die Treppe kommst du ja wohl allein hoch.", kann es sehr unhöfflich und genervt von mir. Ich drehte mich auf der stelle um und wollte fortgehen.

"Warte!"

"Was?"

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", diesmal lag ein flehen in ihren Augen wie bei einem Hundewelpen wenn er ein stück Wurst haben möchte.

"Bruce.", antwortete ich und verschwand in der Nacht.

"Bruce, wie schön.", hörte ich noch leise hinter mir.

Ich wollte Dave noch einen Besuch abstatten, aber erst musste ich mir noch ein Alibi zulegen, nein ich würde ihn nicht umbringen, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich startete meinen Wagen und fuhr zum Highway Richtung Concord, zwischen Hanover und Concord fand ich was ich suchte, ein kleines Motel direkt an der Straße. Ich parkte direkt vor der Rezeption und ging rein.

"Schönen Wagen fahren sie da, ist das ein R8?", fragte der junge Mann hinter dem Tresen.

"Ja, fährt sich Klasse, haben sie noch was frei für eine Nacht?"

"Die Acht ist noch frei.", sagte er und griff nach hinten und reichte mir den Schlüssel und das Anmeldeformular, "Macht 30$, Sir.".

Ich füllte das Formular aus und reichte ihm die 30 Mäuse.

"Bis wann arbeiten sie?"

"Bis morgen um 10, wieso?"

Ich nahm eine 100$ Note, riss sie in der Mitte durch und reichte ihm eine Hälfte.

"Wenn sie heute Nacht ein Auge auf mein Auto werfen und morgen kein Kratzer dran ist bekommen sie die andere Hälfte."

"Alles klar Chef niemand wird das Schmuckstück anfassen. Kann ich ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein? Was zu trinken, oder suchen sie nach einer Begleitung, oder was auch immer?"

"Nein, danke."

"Na, dann gute Nacht und sollten sie doch noch was benötigen einfach die Eins wählen, wenn sie raustelefonieren wollen die Null vorwählen.", meinte er fast kriecherisch.

Ich nickte nur und ging zur Acht, hing das bitte nicht stören Schild außen an die Tür und schloss von innen ab. Gut der würde sich an mich und meinen Wagen erinnern. Ich war jetzt 150 KM von Dartmouth entfernt, das würde Ausreichen. Ich kelterte durchs Fenster und rannte Richtung Hanover. Mein Geruchssinn führte mich in eine ziemlich miese Gegend, die Strassen waren voll Gesindel aber hier fand ich was ich suchte. Ein etwa 16 jähriger Ganger stand am Straßenrand und ging seinen Geschäften nach. Ich ging auf ihn zu und er schaute mich skeptisch von oben bis unten an. Ja, klar er kannte mich nicht und ich war zu gut gekleidet um in dieser Gegend zu fuß unterwegs zu sein.

"Was willst du?", fragte er und seine Hand fuhr nach hinten in seinen Hosenbund. Ich schaute mich um, keiner zu sehen. Ich machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und griff seine Hand und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest.

"Immer mit der ruhe Kleiner und niemand wird verletzt.", meinte ich und nahm mit der anderen Hand seine Pistole und warf sie hinter ihm über den Bretterzaun.

"Schon gut.", jammerte er kleinlaut als ich seine Hand wieder los lies und fuhr sich mit der anderen über sein Handgelenk wo sich eine großer blauer Fleck bildete.

"Ich brauch Pillen."

"Eine 30, fünf für 100."

"Wie wäre es wenn du mir einfach alles gibst was du hast und ich vergesse das du eben sehr unhöfflich warst."

Ich schenkte ihm mein schönstes Raubtierlächeln. Zitternd griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte zwei Beutel raus. In dem einen waren Tütchen mit einzelnen und in dem anderen mit je fünf Pillen. Ich nahm sie an mich.

"Ist das alles?"

Er nickte stumm und ich gab ihm einen leichten Schlag an die Schläfe. Er sackte weg, morgen würde er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben aber leben. Während ich nach Dartmouth rannte konzentrierte ich mich auf mein Ziel. Ich fand Dave in seiner Wohnung, es war ein typisches Angeberappartement für Söhne reicher Eltern. Er hatte sich umgezogen und stand mit einem Karton Bier, an seiner Eingangstür. Er ging aus der Wohnung die Treppe nach oben aufs Flachdach wo ein schöner kleiner Garten mit Sitzgelegenheiten angelegt war. Perfekt dachte ich.

Fünf Minuten später war ich bei seinem Haus. Ich vergewisserte mich noch mal wo er sich befand und das die Wohnung leer war, dann sprang ich geräuschlos auf seinen Balkon im zweiten Stock. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Ich schlich wie eine Katze rein und deponierte die Drogen. Alle bis auf fünf Pillen, die brauchte ich noch. Ich ging wieder auf den Balkon und hüpfte aufs Dach. Dave stand auf der anderen Seite und schaute auf einen kleinen Park. Leise bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu und erstarte anderthalb Meter hinter ihm zu einer Statur.

Ich konnte jeden Herzschlag hören, seine Körper strahlte eine feuchte Hitze aus, ich roch sein Blut und sah es an den Adern, unter seiner dünnen Menschhaut, am Hals pulsieren. Meine Kehle stand in Flammen. Doch die Vorstellung **sein** Blut zu trinken ekelte mich an. Selbst wenn ich die Beherrschung verlieren und ihn töten würde, war der Gedanke etwas von ihm in mir zu haben absolut abstoßend.

Innerhalb einer Stunde trank er fünf Bier. Abwechselnd fluchte er, zitterte und murmelte vor sich hin, dass er mich umbringen würde. Er beleidigte meine Mutter, er verwünschte Sandy. Ein Lufthauch kam vom Park herüber geweht, sein Geruch hatte etwas Unangenehmes und erinnerte mich an ein Feld das frisch gedüngt war, überlagert von Alkohol und Angstschweiß. Dann drehte er sich endlich um, sein Gesicht war gerötet und die Augen glasig vom trinken. Sein Verstand braucht ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen wer vor ihm Stand. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer angstverzehrten Maske und er torkelte zurück, ohne das hüfthohe Geländer rund um den Dachgarten wäre er wohl runter gefallen. Noch mehr Angstschweiß und der Geruch von Urin, zogen mir entgegen. Nicht schon wieder dachte ich, kann dieser Mensch seine Körperflüssigkeiten den nie bei sich behalten. Angewidert verzog ich die Nase.

"Kauf dir doch mal Windeln, wenn du schon nicht weißt wie man eine Toilette benutzt. Das ist ja widerlich!", stieß ich angeekelt hervor.

Voller Panik starte er auf mich. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge, aber darin lag nichts Freundliches. Dann stieß ich zu. Während einer Achtelsekunde hatte ich die Distanz zwischen uns überwunden, ihn mit einer Hand am Hals gepackt und auf die Knie gezwungen. Ein stöhnen entwich seiner und eine tiefes Knurren meiner Kehle. Bei ihm wich die Panik und machte Todesangst platz.

" Was … was … bist … du? … Was … willst … du? Nein … ich … will … noch … nicht … sterben….", stotterte er vor sich hin Tränen schossen aus seinen Augen.

"Ich bin dein schlimmster Alptraum, das bin ich und ich wollte mich mit dir über Damen unterhalten." Meine Stimme klang sehr freundlich fast mitfühlend aber mein Blick strafte sie Lügen. Er fing am ganzen Körper an zu Zittern, es kam mir vor als würde er auseinander fallen.

"Ich hab genau gesehen was du mit ihrem Bier gemacht hast. So was macht man doch nicht. Frauen behandelt man mit Respekt und Höfflichkeit. Wenn man abgewiesen wird zieht man sich mit freundlichen Worten zurück, oder hat dir deine Mutter das nicht beigebracht?"

"Ja, hat sie."

"Und warum hörst du dann nicht auf sie? Ach weißt du was, ich behalte dich einfach im Auge und solltest du noch einmal zu einer Frau unhöflich sein, komme ich wieder und dann führen wir ein sehr langes Gespräch über Anatomie. Ich werde dir dann zweigen wo jeder einzelne Knochen in deinem Körper sitzt, dir den lateinischen Namen nennen und anschließend zertrümmern." Ich machte eine Pause um das gesagte sacken zu lassen.

"Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja.", kam es von tränen erstickt von ihm.

Ich erhöhte den Druck meiner Hand an seiner Kehle. "Ich versteh dich so schlecht bitte etwas lauter oder sollen wir das Gespräch jetzt führen?"

"Ja, ich hab dich Verstanden.", schrie er fast.

Ich fuhr mit der freien Hand in meine Hosentasche, zog das Tütchen mit den Pillen raus und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. Entsetzt starte er auf die Pillen.

"So jetzt machen wir brav den Mund auf oder soll der böse Mann nachhelfen?", fragte ich voller Sarkasmus.

Widerwillig öffnete er seinen Mund. Ihm die Pillen in den Rachen zu schütte, das letzte Bier aus dem Karton nehmen, die Flasche öffnen, die Hand von der Kehle nehmen, seine Nase greifen den Kopf nach hinten zu drücken und die Flasche an seinen Mund zu setzten dauerte keine Viertelsekunde. Als das Bier in seine Kehle schoss schluckte er ganz automatisch, dann ließ ich die leere Flasche zu Boden fallen und sie zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

Ich zog ihn auf seine Beine. Schlug ihm gezielt auf beide Oberschenkel, Knie und Unterschenkel. Man hörte ganzdeutlich wie die Knochen brachen, aber ich hatte meine Schläge gut dosiert es kam zu keinen offnen Brüchen. Ich weiß nicht ob meine Selbstbeherrschung groß genug gewesen wäre, ihn nicht zu töten wenn Blut geflossen wäre. Ich legte ihm eine Hand vor den Mund um seine Schrei zu dämpfen. Diesmal musste ich ihn mit der anderen Hand festhalten, mit so zerschmetterten Beinen kann niemand stehen. Wieder war nur eine Viertelsekunde vergangen.

Als sein Schrei in ein wimmern überging schaute ich ihm noch mal tief in die Augen.

"Ach solltest du mich irgendwie erwähnen komm ich auch wieder!" meinte ich ganz beiläufig und hielt ihn weiter fest.

Schmerz und Angst waren zuviel für ihn. Sein Körper erschlafft und er verlor sein Bewusstsein. Ich wartete solange bis ich roch das die Drogen sich in seinem Blut verteilt hatten. Ich schnupperte, lauschte und sah mich um, ob auch niemand im Park war, dann nahm ich ihn auf und sprang leichtfüßig vom Dach. Unten legte ich ihn so, dass es aussah als wäre er runter gefallen, nahm sein Handy und wählte den Notruf. Ich verstellte meine Stimme, ich klang jetzt wie der kleinere seiner Freunde von der Party und nannte die Adresse.

"Nennen sie mir bitte ihren Namen, Sir?!", sagte die Telefonistin geschäftsmäßig.

"Hören sie mein Freund hat geschrieen ich kann Fliegen und ist vom Dach gesprungen.", sagte ich mit gespielter Panik.

"Ist er bei Bewusstsein?"

"Nein, er hat den ganzen Abend getrunken und Pillen geworfen, kommen sie schnell er liegt hinter dem Haus."

"Ich schicke ihnen die Polizei und einen Rettungswagen, Sir. Wie ist ihr Name, Sir?!"

Ich legte auf und rannte zurück zum Motel. Dort angekommen schaltete ich als erstes den Fernseher ein und wählte den Lokalen Wetterkanal. Der Morgen sollte stark bewölkt sein, für den Nachmittag sprach man von leichten Aufheiterungen, für die nächste Woche wurde der Durchzug einer größeren Schlechtwetterfront mit Dauerregen angekündigt. Na, wenigstens etwas, gutes Wetter. Ich ging unter die Dusche und stellte mich sehr lange unter das heiße Wasser. Eigentlich brauchte ich nicht zu duschen, mein Körper konnte ja nicht mehr schwitzen und beschmutzt hatte ich mich auch nicht, aber heißes Wasser fand ich schon immer entspannend. Aus lauter Gewohnheit legte ich mich aufs Bett und lies den Abend revue passieren. Sie zu beschützen, nein nicht sie sondern Sandy zu beschützen war Richtig. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre Augen und den klang ihrer Stimme durchlief mich ein wolliger Schauer. Dave zu bestrafen war notwendig und irgendwie befriedigend. Man der konnte von glück reden das ich mich beherrschen konnte, lachte ich innerlich. Doch ich hatte auch Fehler begangen. Ich hatte mich auf der Party wie ein Vampir benommen, ich hatte sie mit ihrem Namen angesprochen, obwohl ich den gar nicht wissen dürfte und ich war schnurstracks zu ihrem Wohnheim gegangen ohne zu fragen wo sie wohnt. Wo war nur mein Verstand geblieben? Solche Fehler zu begehen sah mir gar nicht ähnlich. Warum war ich so durcheinander, wenn es um sie ging? Das mit dem Namen und dem Wohnheim ließ sich leicht vertuschen, wenn sie fragte konnte ich immer noch behaupten ich hätte mich über sie informiert. Den Ausraster auf der Party müssten wir im Auge behalten. Wir würden die Gespräche, der anderen Studenten genau belauschen und so schon erfahren was getuschelt wird. Wir würden jedenfalls erstmal bleiben.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf sie und fand sie in ihrem Bett. Ihr Schlaf war ganz ruhig, sie sah so friedlich aus. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz schauen ob es ihr gut ging, doch ich konnte mich von ihr nicht losreißen. Unser Verstand ist schon seltsam, einerseits ist es uns möglich die komplexesten Dinge zu tun, eine Unterhaltung auf höchsten Niveau zu führen, einen detaillierten Plan auszuhecken, unregelmäßige Verben zu deklinieren und das alles gleichzeitig. Da war soviel Platz. Andererseits waren wir so leicht abzulenken und verloren uns in Kleinigkeiten.

Der Wecker an meinem Handy klingelte. Ich ließ meine Gabe fallen und ging zur Rezeption.

"Guten morgen, Sir.", meinte der junge Mann hinter dem Tresen als ich zur Tür rein kam. "Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen. Ihrem Auto ist nichts passiert, keiner hat es angerührt."

Ich reichte ihm den Schlüssel und die versprochne zweite Hälfte des Hunderters. "Danke und schönen Tag noch."

Beim Anblick des Geldes bekam er ein zufriedenes Grinsen, schnell verschwand der Schein in seiner Hose. Ich drehte mich um und ging zu meinem R8, von hinten hörte ich noch: "Ebenfalls und beehren sie uns bald wieder. Haben sie eine gute Reise."

Ich sprang in meinen Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.


	4. Drei Einladungen und ein Zeitungsartikel

**3. Drei Einladungen und ein Zeitungsartikel**

Es war Montagnachmittag, heute würde also mein Studium beginnen, ich wäre mal wieder der Neue und wie früher. Mein Vater war Sergeant bei der US-Army und als ich ein Kind war, in den späten 40ern und den 50ern sind wir, alle zwei Jahre umgezogen. Auch wenn viele Erinnerungen an mein Menschenleben verblasst sind, an das Gefühl der Neue zu sein konnte ich mich noch gut erinnern. Man wird von allen angestarrt, manche mit Interesse doch die meisten mit Abneigung, wieder so ein Army-Blag das für kurze Zeit da war und wieder aus ihrem leben verschwinden würde, nicht wert um sich mit ihm abzugeben und fand ich Freunde so musste mein Familie wieder umziehen. Mit der Zeit hatte ich aufgegeben Freunde zu suchen, der ewige Abschiedsschmerz war es eh nicht Wert. Meine Brüder hatten es besser, sie waren alle viel älter als ich das Nesthäkchen und sie hatten mir wohl auch nie verziehen das ich geboren wurde und das Mutter dabei starb. Mutter, für mich war sie nur die Frau auf einem vergilbten Foto, für sie war sie der Schutz vor unserem überstrengen Vater, der auch Zuhause der Feldwebel vom Dienst war und ich hatte sie ihnen genommen. Das haben sie mir nie verziehen und es mich spüren lassen. Doch was konnte der kleine Junge dafür, dass er geboren wurde? Früh, hatte ich für mich die Welt der Bücher entdeckt, war mit Huck Finn den Mississippi runter gefahren oder mit Jack London dem Ruf der Wildnis gefolgt. Bücher waren für mich immer eine feste Zuflucht, hier fand ich Freunde die ich immer besuchen konnte. Doch meinem Vater war das ein Dorn im Auge, ich sollte Sport machen, Boxen war immer sein Favorit und wenn ich schon Bücher lesen wollte dann doch bitte Patton, von Clausewitz und ähnliche Werke über Krieg und Strategie. Ich sollte Soldat werden für ein Studium hätten wir eh kein Geld. Und jetzt begann ich mein Studium an einer der angesehensten Universitäten des Landes. Welch Ironie was mir als Mensch verwährt wurde, war für den Vampir ein leichtes gewesen.

Als ich aus dem Wagen ausstieg wehte mir eine Wolke, aufdringlich süßen Parfüms, gemischt mit Haarspray und Pfefferminzmundwasser entgegen. "Hey", kam es aus Richtung der Wolke. Ich drehte mich der Stimme zu. Dort stand einen sehr attraktive, nun ja für einen Mensch war sie attraktiv, Blondine, die eine Hand lag auf meinem Auto, die anderen hatte sie keck in die Hüfte gestemmt. Ihre teure Designerkleidung und ihr Auftreten deuteten eindeutig auf Tochter aus gutem Hause hin. Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln, aber darin lag nichts warmes, jedenfalls für mich. Zu routiniert, zu aufgesetzt, es war diese Art Lächeln, das hübsche Frauen aufsetzen, wenn sie etwas wollen.

"Du bist Bruce McGregor, ich heiße Annabelle Stone, von den Bostoner Stones, ich bin der Kapitän der Cheerleader, wir haben am Samstag ne Party. Du bist hiermit eingeladen." Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten reichte sie mir einen Briefumschlag aus schwerem Papier, auf das mein Name aufgedruckt war. Hauchte mir noch ein bis Samstag ins Ohr und stolzierte von Dannen. Ein Junge zwei Parkplätze neben mir schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte vor sich hin. Ich warf den Umschlag ungeöffnet auf den Beifahrersitz, schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging auf das Unigebäude zu. Cheerleaderparty, der Traum meiner eingeschlafenen Füße, schnaubte ich vor mich hin, ohne mich. Der Junge vom Parkplatz schlüpfte vor mir ins Gebäude, er schien es eilig zu haben, stand aber gelangweilt an einem Fenster und starte nach draußen als ich es betrat. Seltsamer Mensch dachte ich noch, als fünf Mädchen den Gang hinunter stolzierten als wäre es ein Laufsteg. Alle in Chanel, Prada und ähnlichem gekleidet, Marie hätte es sofort erkannt, sie war das Fashion Victom in der Familie. Mir war das immer egal aber sie bestand auf ‚ordentlicher Kleidung', man kann nicht mit Luxusautos rum fahren, in riesigen Häusern wohnen und sich dann in Lumpen kleiden, meinte sie immer wenn sie mich in die nächste Boutique schleppte. Eine große Dunkelhaarige ging in der Mitte, die anderen folgten ihr mit einem Schritt abstand. Ich musste innerlich lachen, das erinnerte mich zu sehr an ein Wolfsrudel das dem Leitwolf folgt. Automatisch machten ihnen die Menschen den Weg frei, einige Jungs starten ihnen mit offenen Mündern hinterher, während die Mädchen sie mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Neid von der Seite betrachteten. Zielgerichtet steuerte das Rudel auf sein Ziel zu, mich. Gut anderthalb Meter vor mir blieb die Dunkelhaarige stehen, ihr Rudel hielt exakt die Position hinter ihr. Ihr Lächeln war genauso verlogen und zielorientiert wie das der Blondine vom Parkplatz.

‚Was will den die?', dachte ich noch als sie mich ansprach.

"Hallo, ich bin Nancy O'Harra, von den O'Harras aus Provedence. Unsere Studentenvereinigung, gibt am Freitag eine Cocktailparty.", sie reichte mir einen Briefumschlag mit meinem Namen, " Wir erwarten dich pünktlich um acht." Sie drehte sich um und schritt von dannen. Ihr Rudel nahm wieder seinen Platz ein und folgte ihr. Eine Antwort von mir war wohl nicht nötig, wie hätte ich auch die 'Ehre' übersehen sollen von Nancy O'Harra persönlich Eingeladen worden zu sein. Ich warf den Briefumschlag in den nächsten Mülleimer. Ein kichern ließ mich aufhorchen. Es kam von dem Jungen vom Parkplatz, der jetzt zum gleichen Hörsaal wie ich ging. Der erste Vorlesung ging ereignislos vorüber. Bücherlisten, Arbeitsgruppen und ähnliches. Nur der Junge vom Parkplatz schaute immer wieder verstollen zu mir, wobei er sich offensichtlich königlich amüsierte. Was hat der nur? Ich betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. Er war um die 20, markantes maskulines Gesicht, Blonde Haare, sehr kurz fast ein Bürstenhaarschnitt, mit 1,80 hatte er fast meine Größe. Er war der sportliche Typ sowohl vom Body, als auch von der Kleidung. Auffällig war nur das er etwas Blas war. Nicht so Blas wie wir, mehr wie ein Mensch der die Sonne meidet um nicht Braun zu werden. Was soll es, einfach ignorieren.

Als ich nach Ende der Vorlesung auf den Gang trat hatte ich ein Déjà-vu. Nur das die Trägerin der edlen Kleidung und des unechten Lächelns diesmal nicht Blond oder Dunkelhaarig war, sondern langes feuerrotes Haar hatte das ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fiel.

"Bruce McGregor," sprach sie mich an, "Ich bin Barbara Brown, von den Hartford Browns. Das Komitee zur Traditionspflege der Universität Dartmouth gibt am Samstag seine Semesteranfangsparty. Hier deine Einladung." Und schon wieder bekam ich einen Briefumschlag mit meinem Namen in die Hand gedrückt. Ich starte auf den Umschlag, was soll das ganze? Soll ich hier etwa zum Partylöwen gemacht werden? Und was wollten all diese Tussis von mir? Vielleicht sollte ich die Nächste einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit aussaugen, dann wäre wohl ruhe. Schade das das nicht in frage kommt. Grollte ich innerlich.

"Man sieht sich.", war alles was ich noch hörte als sie abzog.

Als wieder ein kichern zu hören war brauchte ich erst gar nicht zu suchen von wem es kam, das konnte nur dieser seltsame Junge sein. Ich beschloss ihn zur rede zu stellen, vielleicht konnte er ein bisschen Licht in diesen Irrsinn bringen, doch er war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Die nächste Vorlesung war absolut Ereignislos und diesmal wurde ich auch nicht von irgendjemand zu irgendwas Eingeladen.

Ich machte mich auf zur Mensa, um mich mit meiner Familie zu treffen, als er mir über den Weg lief.

"Das scheint dich ja köstlich zu Amüsieren!", sprach ich ihn an.

"O ja, die Töchter des Teufels auf Beutefang zu beobachten ist immer Amüsant. Ich bin Robbert Lee.", meinte er schmunzelnd und reichte mir die Hand.

"Bruce McGregor, aber das weißt du wohl schon."

Ich ergriff seine Hand. Obwohl die meisten Menschen von unser kalten Haut überrascht sind, schreckte er nicht zurück. Sein Händedruck war überraschend kräftig und ein bisschen zu Warm, als hätte er leichtes Fieber. Und dann nahm ich seinen Geruch wahr, er war erdig und erinnerte an ein Weizenfeld im Frühjahr, aber das war nicht das Auffälligste. An ihm haftete ganz dezent der süßliche Geruch eines Vampirs. Sehr seltsam, ich hatte keinen fremden Vampir in der nähe Gewittert. Wo war dieser Mensch mit einem unserer Art zusammengetroffen. Denn ein Mensch war er, ich konnte ja sein Herz schlagen hören, die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, seinen Puls unter an seiner Kehle wahrnehmen und seine braunen Augen sehen.

"Einfach nur Lee, kein von den was weiß ich wo Lees?", fragte ich leicht vor mich hin als wir weiter zur Mensa gingen.

"Nun ja, wenn du mich so fragst", druckste er vor sich hin, "ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre von Old Bobby."

"Ah, der General endlich mal ein Name mit dem ich was Anfangen kann.", lachte ich und er viel in mein Lachen ein, "Und was hatte das jetzt mit dem Empfangskomitee durch die, wie nanntest du sie doch gleich, Töchter des Teufels auf sich? Muss ich jetzt Angst haben?"

"Tja, kommt drauf an. Wenn du dich mitten in einer Kriegszone wohl fühlst nicht."

"Und warum befinde ich mich mitten in einer Kriegszone?"

"Da muss ich wohl etwas ausholen. Wo fang ich jetzt an? Ah am besten mit den Familien. Die Stones, die O'Harras und die Browns sind alle alter New England Geldadel, angeblich haben alle Vorfahren die auf der Mayflower in die Neue Welt kamen. In allen Familien ist es Tradition die Kinder nach Darthmouth zu schicken und das Wichtigste sie führen schon seit Generationen einen Kleinkrieg gegeneinander."

Wir waren mittlerweile an der Essenausgabe angelangt. Robbert bestellte sich ein Steak mit Pommes und ein Wasser, während ich nur eine Dose Cola nahm. Getränkedosen sind so praktisch, man kann so tun als ob man Trinkt ohne das es auffällt, dass man es doch nicht tat. Probier das mal mit Gläsern oder Flaschen.

"Hast wohl keinen Hunger?", meinte er, als ich mit meiner Dose zur Kasse ging.

"Nein, nicht wirklich bei uns wurde nie nach fünf gegessen, ist so ne Familientradition."

"Na, wenn das so ist.", meinte er skeptisch.

Wir gingen zu einem der freien Tische am Rande der Mensa. Er fing an zu essen und ich nippte an meiner Cola.

Zwischen zwei Bissen begann er wieder zu reden.

"Wo war ich stehen geblieben ach ja beim Kleinkrieg, das aus allen drei Familien zurzeit Töchter hier studieren, hat den natürlich wieder angefacht. Keine gönnt der anderen die Butter auf dem Brot und jetzt bist du halt das lohnende Ziel um das gekämpft wird."

"Warum bin ich das lohnende Ziel?" Es gefiel mir gar nicht hier in eine Familienfede rein gezogen zu werden, ich brauchte mehr Informationen.

"Nun bis zum Wochenende war Dave, der Auserwählte, aber nachdem der ja zugetrönt vom Dach gefallen ist, scheidet der ja aus."

"Gut, aber was hab ich damit zu tun?"

"Also pass auf, alle drei wollen Ballkönigin auf dem Winterball werden, dafür ist aber die passende Begleitung absolut notwendig und da kommst du ins Spiel."

Bitte was? Ich soll die Schnepfen zum Winterball begleiten weil sie dachten, mit mir hätten sie bessere Chancen aufs Krönchen. Ohne mich, kommt gar nicht in Frage.

"Passende Begleitung wie kommen die da auf mich?"

"Nun, dein Auftritt von Samstagabend ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Dave ist oder besser war zwar der Starverteidiger der Big Green, aber die Leute haben ihn mehr gefürchtet als respektiert und dann kommst du an fährst ihn kurz an und er pisst sich aus Angst in die Hose. Der Spruch muss gut gewesen sein, kannst du mir den mal bei Gelegenheit beibringen?"

"Bei Gelegenheit, aber jetzt erstmal weiter."

"Dave ist offen gesagt ein Arschloch, er hat vielen böse Mitgespielt und wenn ihm sein Status als Spieler nicht aus der Patsche geholfen hat, dann war Papa mit seiner dicken Brieftasche und den dazugehörenden Beziehungen da und hat alles geregelt. Keiner hat sich mehr getraut was zu sagen und dann kommst du rettest eine Maid in Nöten, machst ihn absolut lächerlich und er zieht auch noch mit eingezogen Schwanz ab. Das war zu köstlich. Viele haben sich königlich Amüsiert und deinem Ansehen hat das ganz bestimmt nicht geschadet. Das und natürlich die offensichtlichen Gründe machen dich zur passenden Begleitung."

"Von welchen offensichtlichen Gründen reden wir hier?"

Er schaute mich an als hätte ich ihm eine völlig überflüssige Frage gestellt und wollte mich über ihn lustig machen, mir war es aber todernst. Ich musste wissen was er unter offensichtlichen Gründen verstand.

"Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte er leicht verärgert, "Du hast offensichtlich genügend Kohle, fährst nen deutschen Sportwagen und dann noch dein Aussehen, auch wenn du wohl ein bisschen mehr schlafen solltest. Du bist echt Blass, weist du."

"Nun, gut zu wissen. Da hoff ich für die Ladys, dass sie noch einen Plan B haben, denn ich werde auf keinen Fall einen von ihnen begleiten."

"Stell dir das nicht so leicht vor, so schnell geben die nicht auf. Ach, an der Essensausgabe ist die Kleine vom Samstag, in Begleitung einer atemberaubenden Brünetten, die die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber sieht."

Ich dreht mich leicht um. An der Essensausgabe stand Sandy und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Marie. Verdammt musste das jetzt auch noch sein? War die Situation nicht schon kompliziert genug? Marie winkte mir zu und ich verzog kurz mein Gesicht, dann drehte ich mich wieder Robbert zu.

"Das ist nur meine kleine Schwester.", sagte ich so beiläufig wie möglich.

"Deine kleine Schwester ? Wow, die musst du mir unbedingt Vorstellen.", kam es aufgeregt von ihm.

"Na, die kommt ja gleich her, dann lernst du sie ja kennen, aber mach dir keinen Hoffnungen."

Ich hatte den Satz gerade zu ende gesprochen als sich neben mir jemand auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Ich brauchte gar nicht hin zu sehen. Ich hatte ihn schon lange an seinem Geruch erkannt.

"Hey Bruce."

"Hey Eddie, das ist Robbert.", ich deutete mit dem der Hand zu Robbert und dann zurück zu Eddie, "Robbert, das ist mein Schwager Eddie."

Bei dem Wort Schwager zuckte es kurz in seinem Gesicht, er hatte wohl verstanden warum er keine Chance bei Marie hatte.

"Hey Robbert.", kam es von Eddie einsilbig, er hatte natürlich gehört das Robbert Interesse an seiner Marie hatte und das mochte er überhaupt nicht.

"Hey.", kam es von Robbert, dann schaute er von mir zu Eddie und dann zu Marie, die in Begleitung von Sandy zu unserem Tisch kam und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag mal, haben die euch früher irgendwas ins Essen gemischt oder warum seht ihr alle so … gut aus, oh Mann ich kenn ne menge Leute die würden töten um so auszusehen."

Eddie und ich fingen gleichzeitig an, aus vollen Hals zu lachen, während Robbert uns fragend ansah. Es war doch immer wieder köstlich wie Menschen auf unser Aussehen reagieren, aber das war gar nicht das lustigste an seiner Bemerkung. Unbewusst hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, man musste töten, um so auszusehen.

"Was ist den hier so lustig?", erklang Maries glockengleiche Stimme. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten beugte sie sich zu Eddie runter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, dann schaute sie auf und fragte: "Also wie lautet der Witz?"

Ich deutete auf Robbert. "Robbert hier meinte das manche Leute für unser Aussehen töten würden."

Marie ließ ihr helles Lachen erklingen und zwinkerte Robbert zu. "Ja, manche _Menschen _würden das wohl.", dann wand sie sich mir zu, "Ach schau mal wenn ich in meinem Literaturkurs kennen gelernt habe." und lächelte Sandy an, die gerade um den Tisch schritt, um sich mir genau gegenüber niederzulassen.

"Hallo Bruce.", kam es leicht schüchtern von ihr.

"Hallo Sandy.", zu mehr war ich bei ihrem Anblick nicht in der Lage.

"Ihr kennt euch schon?", kam es überrascht von Marie.

"Ja, dein Bruder war so freundlich mir am Samstag bei einem recht unfreundlichen Kerl zu helfen, er kann ganz schön einschüchternd sein."

"Davon hast du uns ja gar nichts erzählt.", tadelte mich Marie neckisch.

"Du musst auch nicht alles wissen, Schwesterchen." , antwortete ich ihr leicht süffisant und grinste sie an, dann wand ich mich wieder Sandy zu.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich war gefangen von ihren blauen Augen, wieder einmal. Alles andere trat in den Hintergrund, war nicht mehr vorhanden, ich nahm nur noch ihr Gesicht wahr. Da war soviel das ich noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die kleinen Grübchen die sich bildeten wenn sie lächelte, ihr leicht dunkler Teint, die kleine Narbe unter ihrem linken Auge, so fein das sie ein menschliches Auge gar nicht wahr genommen hätte, der perfekte Schwung ihrer Lippen und dann diese Augen. Große, dunkel Blau mit einem haarfeinen tiefgrünen Kreis außen und von vollen Wimpern umrandet. Auch ihren Geruch, ach was Geruch, Duft nahm ich zum ersten Mal richtig wahr. Er erinnerte mich an einen meiner Lieblingsplätze, eine kleine Bucht am Nordmeer im Frühjahr. Wenn Eis und Schnee sich zurückgezogen haben, auf den Salzwiesen die ersten Blumen ihre Blüten öffnen und eine leichte Briese würzig salzige Luft vom Meer rüberweht, klar und rein. 'Und was meinst du erst wie gut ihr Blut schmeckt?', meldete sich das Monster in mir. 'Schnauze!', war alles was ich ihm antwortete, für mehr hatte ich keine Zeit, ich musste dieses Wunder vor mir betrachten. Solange wie möglich genießen, bevor es sich in Rauch auflöst, denn das würde es, dessen war ich mir sicher, so was konnte nicht existieren. Ich weiß nicht wie lang ich sie angestarrt habe, doch plötzlich zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und zwischen ihnen bildete sich eine kleine Falte, wie süß und ihre Augen zogen sich zu schlitzen zusammen.

"Was ist?" fragte sie scharf.

Verträumt und vertrottelt wie ich war legte ich den Kopf leicht schräg und lächelte sie an.

"Ich denke gerade, dass das zauberhaft schöne Blau deiner Augen, den perfekten Kontrast zu deinem Teint und deinen schönen Haaren bilden. Du bist wunderschön."

Bei zauberhaft wurde ihr Herzschlag unregelmäßig, um dann sich dann bei wunderschön zu einen Trommelwirbel zu steigern, Blut schoss in die feinen Adern in ihrem Gesicht und sie wurde rot. Überrascht schaute sie mich mit großen Augen an um dann verlegen ihren Blick zu senken.

"Zauberhaft, perfekt, wunderschön, warum sagt der so was? Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Marie ist wunderschön, ich nicht! Warum macht der sich über mich lustig?", grummelte sie so leise vor sich hin, dass es ein Mensch nicht gehört hätte.

Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Wäre es mir möglich gewesen rot anzulaufen hätte ich jetzt wie ein Heißluftballon in der Nacht geleuchtet, bei dem die Brenner auf voller Stufe laufen. Man war das peinlich. Warum konnte sich jetzt kein Loch auftun und ich darin verschwinden? Hilfesuchend schaute ich zu Marie, doch die sah mich nur überrascht an und wand sich sofort an Eddie. Hilfe war von da nicht zu erwarten. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, also schwieg ich. Sandy schaute nicht mehr auf und fing an mit ihrem Essen zu hantieren. Sie hatte auch ein Steak mit Pommes und einem kleinen Löffel Möhren. Ich war ja nicht mehr so ganz auf dem Laufenden was menschliche Essgewohnheiten angeht, aber vom Fernsehen wusste ich das die moderne Frau von heute eher Salate und leichte Kost bevorzugt, aber was weiß ich schon. Als sie ihr Steak aufschnitt war ich mir sicher das ihre vorlieben im Bezug auf Nahrung doch ein wenig ungewöhnlich waren. Ihr Steak sah aus als wäre man mit einem Bunsenbrenner einmal kurz über das rohe Fleisch gegangen, bevorzugten Menschen ihr Fleisch nicht zart rosa oder durch, gut es gab auch welche die es englisch mögen aber das war noch nicht mal englisch. Oh, man menschliches Essen war ja schon so was von eklig, aber das. Es schüttelte mich innerlich. Sie schnitt ein weiteres Stück ab, drückte mit dem Messer von oben auf das Fleisch, so das der ganze Saft auf den Teller lief und aß es genüsslich, dann schob sie die Pommes über den Fleischsaft damit sie sich schön voll sogen.

Das wurde mir dann doch zuviel.

Ich deutete auf das Steak. "Das solltest du besser zurückgehen lassen, das ist ja noch roh."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich und schnitt sich demonstrativ ein neues Stück ab. Dann hob sie die Gabel und funkelte mich böse an.

"Ich mag mein Fleisch gerne blutig. WAS dagegen ?"

Ich hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste sie an.

"Nein, ist ja dein Magen … aber du weißt schon das das kein Blut ist."

Sie knallte die Gabel auf den Teller und wand sich abrupt ihre Tasche zu, die auf dem Stuhl neben ihr stand.

"Besserwisser!", kam es leise von ihr, dann kramte sie eine Zeitung hervor und legte sie vor mich.

"Ließ das und lass mich in ruhe essen.", kam es leicht bissig.

Es war die Dartmouth Standart, die Uni-Zeitung. Sie hatte sie so gelegt das die letzte Seite oben lag. Dort war ein Bild von Dave im Trikot der Big Green, dem Uni-Footballteam. Daneben stand in großen Lettern:

**Starverteidiger David Morgan schwer Verletzt!**

Dartmouth. Die beliebte Nummer 86, David Morgan, Verteidiger der Big Green wurde in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag schwer Verletzt hinter seinem Haus aufgefunden. Herr Morgan hat sich schwere Brüche an beiden Beinen zugezogen, als er vom Dach des Appartementhauses fiel, in dem seine Wohnung liegt. Nach noch unbestätigten Informationen stand Herr Morgan erheblich unter Einfluss von Alkohol und illegalen Betäubungsmittel als das Unglück geschah. Laut den behandelnden Ärzten, des Universitätskrankenhaus, ist sein Zustand stabil, die Beinverletzungen aber schwer. Auf die Frage, ob und wenn wann Herr Morgan wieder einsatzbereit ist, antwortete Coach Campell:

"Die Beinverletzungen von Herrn Morgen sind so erheblich das es zweifelhaft ist ob er je wieder Football spielen kann. Doch sollten sich die Vorwürfe über den Missbrauch von Betäubungsmitteln bestätigen ist das sowieso unerheblich. Dann wird er auch bei einer vollständigen Genesung nicht mehr das Trikot der Big Green tragen. Wir stellen hohe moralische Anforderungen an unsere Spieler."

Nach auffinden von Herrn Morgan, wurde seine Wohnung von der Polizei durchsucht und erhebliche Mengen illegaler Substanzen sichergestellt. Dazu Polizeichef Miller vom Hanover Policedepartment :

"Gegen 04:30 Uhr, ging bei unserer Dienststelle der Notruf einer unbekannten Person ein. Der Anrufer meldete eine bewusstlose Person im Batterie Park. Bei umgehend eingeleiteten Rettungsmaßnahmen wurde Herr David Morgan schwer Verletzt hinter einem Appartement- haus, in dem sich auch seine Wohnung befindet, aufgefunden. Nach Angaben des unbekannten Anrufers war Herr Morgan vom Dach ebendieses Gebäudes gefallen. Da der Verdacht bestand das Herr Morgan zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls unter Einfluss illegaler Betäubungsmittel stand, wurde umgehend eine richterliche Verfügung zur Durchsuchung seiner Wohnung erwirkt. Bei der Durchsuchung des Appartements wurden erhebliche Mengen illegaler Substanzen sichergestellt. Es handelt sich dabei um Kokain, Ecstasy, Ruipnol besser bekannt als KO-Tropfen und diverser Dopingmittel zum Muskelaufbau. Da Herr Morgan noch nicht Vernehmungsfähig ist konnte er noch nicht zu den Tatvor- würfen befragt werden."

Auf Anfrage des Standards gab Dekan Houston folgende Stellungnahme ab:

"Die Universität Dartmouth bedauert den Unfall von Herrn Morgan. Unsere Gebete sind bei Herrn Morgan und seiner Familie. Wir hoffen das sich sein Gesundheitszustand bald bessern wird. Jedoch können wir auch nicht die Augen vor den erheblichen Vorwürfen gegen Herrn Morgan verschließen. Darum wurde Herr Morgan, bis zur endgültigen Klärung der gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe durch das exekutiv Komitee der Universität, vorläufig Suspendiert. Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und noch einmal alle Studierenden darauf hinweisen das an der Universität Dartmouth eine null Toleranz Politik in Bezug auf Drogen gilt."

Der Standart wird sie über den weiteren Verlauf im Fall Morgan auf den laufenden halten. Was der Ausfall von Herrn Morgan für unser Footballteam bedeutet erfahren sie in der morgigen Ausgabe.

Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert, der hätte in nächster zeit anderes zu tun als Frauen zu belästigen, z.B. darauf zu achten das ihm keine Seife im Duschraum runter fällt, aber davor würde ihn sicher sein Daddy bewahren. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zauberte sich kurz auf mein Gesicht. Sandy war immer noch mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt, von dem Rohfleisch war nichts mehr übrig und sie stocherte in den letzte Pommes herum, die Möhren hatte sie nicht angerührt. Ich wartete bis sie fertig wahr und sparte mir jeden weiteren Kommentar zu ihrer Mahlzeit. Keine Witze übers Essen war wohl auch bei Menschen ein guter Rat.

Als sie die letzte, mit Fleischsaft voll gesogene Pommes runter geschluckt hatte, sah sie mich schmunzelt an. "Und ?"

Ich deute auf das Bild und grinste. "Bösen Menschen passieren böse Dinge."

„Sera tamen tacitis Poena venit pedibus.", kam es kichernd von ihr.

Ich schaute sie erstaunt an. Seneca, wow, schön und belesen, was für ein wundersames Wesen.

„Probatum est.", war alles was ich noch sagen konnte und dann fingen wir an zu lachen.

"Kann mich mal jemand aufklären ich will mitlachen.", unterbrach uns Eddie.

"Sie meinte, spät kommt die Strafe leisen Schrittes."

„Worauf er sagte, es hat sich bewährt." und dann mussten wir wieder lachen.

„Versteh ich immer noch nicht.", kam es quengelt von Eddie.

„Du musst auch nicht alles verstehen.", sagte ich zu ihm und schaute auf meine Uhr und stand auf. „So ich muss dann mal, hab noch ne Vorlesung."

Dann schaute ich zu Sandy. „Du sitzt doch morgen wieder bei uns?"

„Wenn du das möchtest.", kam es wieder leicht verlegen.

„Ja, aber nur wenn du das auch möchtest. Überleg es dir. Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen.", kam es von ihr, ich lächelte sie noch mal an, dann drehte ich mich um und ging zum Unterricht.


	5. Die Unsterblichkeit, Blut und ein Essen

**4. Die Unsterblichkeit, Blut und ein Abendessen**

Wollte dieser Vormittag den gar nicht zu enden gehen? Manchmal war das Menschspielen der absolute Horror und jetzt gerade war es die Hölle. Ich wäre jetzt lieber bei ihr aber das ging nicht, gerade jetzt konnte ich meine Gabe nicht einsetzten um sie zu beobachten, auch wenn ich nur in meinem Kopf bei ihr war lenkte mich das zu sehr ab. Ich neigte dann immer dazu zuviel preiszugeben. Ich hatte mir eine kleine Hütte auf einer kleinen Insel gekauft. Die Insel lag mitten auf einem Waldsee etwa 100 km entfernt, sie war mein Ort der Ruhe. Eigentlich wollte ich da an meinem neuen Buch arbeiten, aber zurzeit kam ich zu nichts. Meine Gedanken drehten sich immer nur um einen Punkt, Sandy. Noch nie war ich von einem Wesen so fasziniert gewesen, schon gar nicht von einem Mensch. In den letzten 6 Wochen hatte meine Gabe Überstunden gemacht. Es zog mich so zu ihr das ich sie fast 24 Stunden beobachtete, nur zum Jagen und unserem täglichen Treffen in der Mensa schaltete ich ab. Auch wenn diese Treffen für mich der Höhepunkt des Tages waren, blieben unsere Unterhaltungen belanglos, was hauptsächlich an mir lag. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie war ein Mensch und ich ein Monster, wie sollten, konnten wir da befreundet sein. Eine Freundschaft mit mir würde sie ständiger Gefahr aussetzen.

"Nur der Glaube an Jesus Christus und das Heil der Kirche führen zur Unsterblichkeit, … ", sagte Pfarrer Brown und sah mich eindringlich an, während er weiter sprach. Ich nippte an meinen Kaffee, die ekelhafte Flüssigkeit rann meine Kehle runter, es bedurfte aller Selbstkontrolle die ich aufbieten konnte den Ekel nicht zu zeigen. Stattdessen nickte ich dem Paffen und seinen fünf Begleiterinnen vom Nachbarschaftskomitee zu, die mir gegenüber im Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses saßen. Oh, meine Gedanken waren schon wieder abgedriftet, realisierte ich. Aber diese Unterhaltung war echt die Hölle, Warum wurde ich so gestrafft? War meine Existenz nicht Straffe genug? Was hatte der grade gefaselt? Führen zur Unsterblichkeit. Also ich kenne einen sicheren Weg zur Unsterblichkeit, ein kleiner Biss, drei Tage Scheiterhaufen und schon bist du Unsterblich. Nur das deine Seele dann für immer dem Teufel gehört. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das anbieten, schmunzelte ich innerlich.

Ich war die Nacht in meiner Hütte gewesen und morgens gegen neun Uhr zurück gekommen. Da standen sie schon an unserer Einfahrt, Pfarrer Brown und fünf Frauen mittleren Alters. Sie wollten sich vorstellen und mit meinen Eltern über eine Spende für ein Wohltätigkeitsprojekt sprechen. Ich hätte auf meinen Instinkt hören sollen, ihnen einen Scheck in die Hand drücken und sie abwimmeln. Doch ich wollt ja höfflich sein, den perfekten Mensch spielen. Also lud ich sie auf eine Tasse Kaffe ins Haus ein. Nachdem ich sie aufgeklärt hatte, dass wir Waisen sind und allein hier wohne, hatte der Pfaffe angefangen zu sprechen. An ihm war echt ein Missionar verloren gegangen, der konnte reden ohne Luft zu hohlen. Seit zweieinhalb Stunden versuchte er nun meine Seele zu retten. Enthaltsamkeit, regelmäßiger Kirchgang, das Sakrament der Ehe, noch mehr Enthaltsamkeit und ähnliche Themen wurden von ihm abgearbeitet. Die Frauen hingen an seinen Lippen und nickten nur an den passenden Stellen. Ein gutes hatte sein Redefluss, ich brauchte nicht viel zu sagen, ein nicken hier, ein 'Da haben sie recht' oder ein 'So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen.' da, reichten vollkommen aus. Das seine Bemühungen um mein Seelenheil umsonst waren konnte ich ihm ja schlecht sagen. Wie hätte er auch verstehen sollen, dass ich schon lange tot war, der Teufel aber beschlossen hatte das ich selbst für die Hölle zu schlecht war und mich statt dessen mit dieser untoten Existenz strafte.

Da ich nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit für dieses Gespräch brauchte, triftteten meine Gedanken wieder zu Sandy. Sie war echt klasse. Morgens arbeitete sie in einem Altenheim und kümmerte sich liebevoll um die alten Menschen, dann ging sie für gewöhnlich Heim und macht ihre Schularbeiten, dann Vorlesungen um vor dem Schlafen noch mit ihrer Großmutter zu telefonieren. Sie war hilfsbereit und liebevoll zu den Mensch in ihrer Umgebung, hatte für jeden ein offnes Ohr. Doch anstatt ihr liebe Art zu belohnen, wurde sie ausgenutzt und sie nahm es mit einem Lächeln hin. Das tat mir fast körperlich weh. Ich hätte sie so gern in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt das sie was ganz besonderes ist, aber sie hatte was besseres verdient als die Zuneigung eines Dämonen.

Durch meine Beobachtungen war ich auch dem Geheimnis ihrer Bilder etwas näher gekommen. In manchen Nächten stand sie plötzlich auf, ging ohne das Licht anzumachen zu ihren Malsachen und fing an zu zeichnen, ihr Blick war dann nicht im hier und jetzt sondern lag weit in der ferne. So einen Blick hatte ich als Mensch schon mal gesehen, das 1000 Yards starren haben wir es beim Militär genannt. Das bekamen Soldaten wenn sie zuviel erlebt hatten und die Erinnerungen ihr Denken total beherrschte. Mal hatte sie nur ein Motive und ein andermal war es wie in einem Comic, viele kleine Bilder die sich zu einer Geschichte zusammenfügten, sogar mit Sprechblasen. Viele dieser Bilder hatten mit ihrer Arbeit, den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung und ihrer Großmutter zu tun, ich vermutete das es ihre Großmutter war, denn sie hatte eine Foto von ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Doch da gab es auch Bilder die mich total schockten, Bilder von ihr und mir, Hand in Hand, wie wir uns küssten, ich und meine Familie bei der Jagd, sie blass und mit roten Augen. Diese Bilder waren für mich der blanke Horror. Sie ahnte zumindest was wir sind und trotzdem saß sie jeden Tag bei uns. Warum nur tat sie das? Und dann die Bilder mit den roten Augen, wie konnte sie nur eine von uns werden? Wer sollte sie verwandeln? Ich würde es nicht machen und ich würde alles tun um das zu verhindern. Kein Vampir würde ihr das antun solange ich existiere. Keiner würde diesen Engel zur ewigen Verdammnis verurteilen, das würde ich verhindern!

Wenn sie dann fertig war legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief weiter. Am nächsten Morgen betrachtete sie dann ihr Werk voller staunen, als wäre sie selbst überrascht wie die Bilder aufs Papier kamen. Immer wenn sie mich gezeichnet hatte lag eine große Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick, was mich einerseits freute, andererseits auch sehr beunruhigte. Wie konnte sie Sehnsucht nach einem Monster haben, das ist doch nicht gesund.

Gestern Abend wurde noch ein Geheimnis ihrer Bilder gelüftet. In dem Heim in dem sie arbeitet starb eine alte Frau, sie hatte unglaubliche Angst davor allein zu sterben, sie hatte wohl keine Freunde oder Verwandten mehr oder zumindest keine die ihr beistehen konnten oder wollten. Also blieb Sandy und hielt ihre Hand bis alles vorbei war. Sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, erst als sie in ihrem Zimmer war hat sie stundenlang geweint. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen und nichts tun zu können. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Mitten in der Nacht bei ihr auftauchen, ihr sagen, 'Hey ich bin ein Vampir, ich hab da diese besondere Fähigkeit das ich jeden aus der Ferne beobachten kann und ich hab gesehen, das es dir schlecht geht, kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie Helfen?'. Das währe bestimmt eine große Hilfe gewesen. Ich würde versuchen es heute wieder gutzumachen, ich wusste noch nicht wie, aber ich würde es versuchen.

So schrecklich das ganze für sie war, zeigte es doch das zumindest einige ihrer Bilder die Zukunft zeigten. Sie hatte nämlich genau diesen Abend zwei Wochen vorher gemalt. Sie hatte ganz eindeutig auch eine Gabe. Ein kleiner Teil von mir fragte sich wie stark ihre Gabe wohl nach einer Verwandlung ist, wenn sie schon als Mensch so ausgeprägt war. Doch ich verwarf ihn ganz schnell, sie würde nie ein Monster werden.

Die Standuhr schlug zwölf und der Pfaffe hat endlich ein einsehen, eine der Damen erläuterte mir noch schnell für was sie Spenden sammelten. Es ging um die Unterstützung einer Armenküche. Ich zog mein Scheckbuch und stellte einen Scheck über 15.000,00 $ aus. Sie waren begeistert, dankten artig und brachen, nicht ohne das mich der Pfaffe noch mal auf den Sonntagsgottesdienst aufmerksam gemacht hatte, auf.

Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Marie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen im Raum. "Und gehen wir jetzt regelmäßig in die Kirche und betten für unsere Unsterblichkeit."

"Unsterblichkeit," schnaubte ich, "dafür brauch ich keinen Pfaffen, ich hätte ihm ja den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit zeigen können, aber ob er dann noch Halleluja singen würde wag ich zu bezweifeln und Kaffee ist ekelhaft hatte ich das schon erwähnt, bah."

Ihr glockengleiches Lachen erschalte und aller ärger viel von mir ab, Marie war eindeutig der Sonnenschein in meinem Leben, aber da gab es Bereiche in mir die auch ihr Licht nicht erreichen konnte. So gut wir uns auch Verstanden so waren wir ja nicht nur durch unser Gift verbunden, sondern auch durch unser Blut. Immer wenn ich sie und Eddie sah, wie glücklich sie zusammen waren, freute ich mich für sie, aber mir wurde dann auch immer bewusst wie lang die Ewigkeit dauert, wenn man allein war. Warum konnte ich kein normaler Mensch sein? Dann wäre vieles soviel leichter.

"Claire hat angerufen, sie und Stuart sind in Boston. Sie würden sich gern mit uns treffen."

'Claire und Stuart, hier nein danke.', ging es mir durch den Kopf. Sie waren beide zwar nett aber ihre Jagdgewohnheiten unterschieden sich von unseren, sie hier das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Aber gegen einen kleinen Ausflug nach Boston hätte ich nichts, aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht weg, vielleicht heute Nacht.

"Dann ruf sie zurück und sagt ihnen das wir heute nach den Vorlesungen nach Boston kommen."

"Och so späte, ich hab heute nur eine Vorlesung die wollt ich eigentlich schwänzen und sofort fahren, aber wenn wir noch warten müssen bis du fertig bist ist es ja schon nach zehn eh wir loskommen. Bitte las uns doch jetzt fahren. Bitte.", schmollte sie und sah mich eindringlich an.

Ich konnte sie ja verstehen, Claire und Stuart gehörten zu den wenigen Freunden die wir hatten und sie akzeptierten unsere Ernährung, auch wenn sie sie nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Wir würden bestimmt viel Spaß haben, aber ich konnte noch nicht weg, nicht heute. Ich klappte mein Handy auf und wählte die altbekannte Nummer. Es klingelte zweimal, eh eine mir wohlbekannte Frauenstimme erklang.

"Ja."

"Hallo Claire mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut danke, und selber Bruce ? Gibt's noch Hunde in der Nachbarschaft?", kam es heiter.

"Klar, du weißt doch das ich lieber Katzen mag. Ihr seid in Boston und wollt uns Treffen? Nur zum Spaß oder gibt's was Wichtiges?"

"Nur zum Spaß, warum?"

"Nun, ich hab hier noch was zu erledigen, aber Marie und Eddie wollen gleich zu euch und wenn es nur zum Spaß ist kann ich ja später Nachkommen, was meinst du?"

"Klar kein Problem, dann bis später."

"Bis später." Ich klappte das Handy wieder zu und wartete auf das was jetzt kommen würde und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Wir sollen vorfahren und du kommst nach? Warum denn das ?"

Wie sollte ich ihr das nur erklären? Das sie mir fehlt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging letzte Nacht und ich mir sorgen machte.

"Es ist doch nicht wegen dieses Mädchens? Ich weiß sie ist nett aber sie ist ein Mensch."

"Ich weiß ja auch nicht."

"Bruce ich mach mir ein Sorgen deswegen. Du bist so anders seit wir sie kennen gelernt haben, so abwesend. WAS IST LOS?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Sie verwirt mich total. Ich möchte mich von ihr fernhalten doch alles zieht mich zu ihr, ich kann's ja auch nicht erklären."

"Du bist doch nicht etwa … in einen Menschen?" Sie klang leicht geschockt und sah mich fragend an.

"Was?", ich wusste nicht was sie meinte.

"Was wohl du bist verliebt. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen mit einem Menschen." Sie war sehr ernst.

Verliebt was redet sie da? Verliebt in einen Menschen, das stimmt doch nicht! Ich war noch nie verliebt, nicht in dieser Existenz. Als Mensch ja, aber daran konnte ich mich nur noch schwach erinnern. Ja ich hatte Jess, geliebt, auch noch nach meiner Verwandlung, aber ich konnte mich kaum noch erinnern wie ich fühlte als ich sie kenne lernte. Das lag alles wie unter einer Tonne Eis. Als Vampir war es so wie bei jedem anderen Familienmitglied, man liebt sie, will sie beschützen aber da war nichts Romantisches. Ja ich hatte auch um sie getrauert als sie starb und ich würde immer um sie trauern, so ist das wenn man nicht vergessen kann, aber das Gefühl in sie verliebt gewesen zu sein konnte ich nicht mehr hervorrufen, obwohl es da gewesen ist. War ich nun verliebt in Sandy? Die Vorstellung in einen Menschen verliebt zu sein war so abwegig das sie mir noch nicht gekommen ist. Wölfe liebten Rehe, sie verliebten sich aber nicht in sie. Ich mochte sie, sehr sogar, ich würde sie immer beschützen, aber verliebt. Ich drehte mich im Kreis.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich in sie verliebt bin. Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie sich das anfühlt.", sagte ich traurig, "Ich weiß nur das ich sie heute sehen muss."

Marie kam auf mich zu, schaute mir tief in die Augen, dann legte sie ihre Arme um mich. "Wenn du in sie verliebt bist, wirst du es schon merken und eine Lösung finden damit umzugehen. Notfalls."

Sie sprach es nicht aus aber ich wusste was sie meinte. Notfalls könnte ich sie ja verwandeln, aber diese Möglichkeit kam nicht in frage, aber das würde ich jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren.

"Lassen wir jetzt diese Gefühlsdussellei, ihr sollte jetzt fahren."

"Und du kommst nach?"

"Ja, später."

Sie hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Lass es auf dich zukommen, alles wird gut und ich mag sie ja auch."

Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Viel spaß in Boston und macht nichts was ich nicht auch machen würde."

Sie zwinkerte mir zu "Und du hab viel spaß mit deinem Mensch, sie ist echt ne Süße."

Noch eh ich etwas erwidern konnte war sie verschwunden und ich war allein. War ich nun verliebt? Ich wusste es ehrlich nicht. Ich würde es auf mich zukommen lassen. Was sollte ich sonst schon tun?

Heute sollte ich wirklich bestrafft werden, waren meine Sünden wirklich so schlimm das ich das auch noch ertragen musste? Ich war ne Viertelstunde früher als sonst in der Mensa und hatte mich an unseren üblichen Tisch gesetzt, ich freute mich Warnsinnig darauf gleich wieder in diese Augen blicken zu können. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und ging im Geist noch mal das Gespräch mit Marie durch, als plötzlich alle fünf übrigen Plätze an meinem Tisch besetzt wurden. Der Geruch der Frauen, das konnte ich riechen, war mir nicht vertraut, also öffnete ich die Augen um zu sehen wer sich da einfach unaufgefordert zu mir setzte. Nancy O'Harra und ihr Rudel, was wollten die schon wieder?

Sie schaute mich leicht Vorwurfsvoll an. "Du warst gar nicht auf unserer Party, das war nicht nett!"

"Keine Lust." Meine Stimme war eiskalt und abweisend aber das schien dieses Zicke nicht zu bemerken oder besser sie ignorierte es einfach.

"Na hör mal, keine Lust.", kam es zuckersüß von ihr. Vom Klang ihrer Stimme konnte man glatt Karies bekommen. "Das hat doch nichts mit Lust zu tun. Du musst an deine gesellschaftliche Stellung denken, man ist nur so gut wie seine Beziehungen …"

Ich verdrehe die Augen, senkte meinen Blick und spielte gelangweilt mit meiner Coladose. Doch auch das wurde einfach ignoriert. Sie redete und redete ohne nur eine Pause zu machen, ich hörte einfach nicht mehr zu und sagte auch nichts mehr. Ich hoffte, dass ihr schnell langweilig werden würde und sie mit ihrem Rudel abzieht. Doch da kannte ich eine Nancy O'Harra schlecht, Taktgefühl schien nicht zu ihren Talenten zu zählen. 'Wenn Sandy gleich kommt werde ich einfach aufstehen und mich mit ihr woanders hinsetzen, soll sie doch mit einem lehren Stuhl reden, doofe Kuh!' grollte ich innerlich.

"Sie dir die mal an, wie kann sich nur so raustrauen?"

"Ist halt ein Bauerntrampel, die hat ihre Kleidung bestimmt aus der Kleiderkammer."

"Das so was hier zugelassen ist. Ich kann echt nicht verstehen warum sich solcher Pöbel hierher traut. Dartmouth ist auch nicht mehr das was es mal war."

'Oh wie klassisch.', dachte ich als zwei aus dem Rudel über jemanden herzogen. 'Reich und eingebildet. Wenn man ihnen ihre chicen Klamotten und Daddys Kreditkarten wegnehmen würde, was wären sie dann? Einsam und nicht überlebensfähig.'

Nancy Stimme wechselte von zuckersüß zu arrogant als sie jemand hinter mir ansprach. "Was willst du denn hier, siehst du nicht das du hier nicht erwünscht bist. Begib dich zu deinesgleichen und wo hast du denn die Klamotten her vom Wühltisch bei Wallmart?"

Der mir wohlbekannte Geruch traf mich wie ein Schlag, da ein leichter Luftzug von vorne kam hatte ich ihn nicht eher registriert. Wut stieg in mir auf, wie konnte es diese arrogante Kuh nur wagen. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Stöhnen und das scharen von Schuhen, als sie sich umdrehte um wegzugehen.

"SANDY," kam etwas zu scharf, "wo willst du hin?"

Ich drehte mich ihr zu, in ihrem Gesicht lag Schmerz und Enttäuschung als sie mich ansah.

"Ich … wollte dich und deine … Freundinnen nicht stören." Ein Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme und man merkte das sie kurz davor war zu weinen.

"Freundinnen," schnaubte ich, "das sind nicht meine Freundinnen! Ich bin heute nur hier weil ich DICH sehen wollte. Das sind nur PARASITEN die sich unaufgefordert zu mir gesetzt haben und nicht wissen wann sie unerwünscht sind. Also wo willst du hin?"

Ich lächelte sie an, strafte leicht die Schultern, reckte kurz den Kopf und zwinkerte ihr zu. Es blitzte kurz in ihren Augen, sie hatte verstanden was ich wollte. Alle Unsicherheit verschwand, etwas Königliches lag in ihrer Köperhaltung. "Zu dir natürlich.", dann wand sie sich an Nancy, "Du sitzt auf MEINEM Platz, verschwinde."

Ihr Stuhl fiel um als sie aufsprang und beide Hände auf den Tisch schlug. Leicht nach vorne gebeugt funkelte mich Nancy wütend an.

"So lass ich mich nicht behandeln.", giftete sie, "Du kriegst hier keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden. Wer sich mit ABSCHAUM abgibt ist auch selber welcher. Das hat Konsequenzen."

Ich legte meine Hände mit genügend Druck auf ihre, so das sie sie nicht wegziehen konnte, dann schaute ich ihr in die Augen. Eises Kälte lag in meinem Blick.

"Ich brauch weder deine Beziehungen noch das Geld deines Daddys. Ich hab genug Eigenes und auf meine gesellschaftliche Stellung scheiß ich.", meine Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, "Und du solltest aufpassen wenn du Abschaum nennst. Sie ist nett, liebevoll und warmherzig. Geld und Ansehen sind ihr einerlei. Du dagegen bist arrogant, berechnend, oberflächlich und gefühlskalt. Alles dreht sich nur um dich und deinen Vorteil." Ich lehnte mich zu ihr vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Solltest du oder deine Freundinnen ihr noch einmal wehtun, dann wirst du das bis ans ende deines allzu kurzen Lebens bereuen." Ich schaute sie noch einmal prüfend an. Sie war entsetzt und zog sofort ihre Hände zurück als ich sie freigab. Doch eins musste man ihr lassen sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. "Kommt wir gehen.", zickte sie ihr Rudel an und zog dann ab.

Ich beugte mich nach unten und stellte den Stuhl wieder hin, dann klopfte ich leicht auf die Sitzfläche "Sandy, bitte hier ist was frei."

Mit breitem Grinsen setzte sie sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl. "Danke. Aber das solltest du nicht tun."

Was sollte ich nicht tun? Jetzt verstand ich überhaupt nichts mehr. "Und was bitte sollte ich nicht tun?"

"Menschen so einschüchtern.", und selbst für mich kaum hörbar fügte hinzu, "Nicht wegen mir."

"Du findest also, das ich MENSCHEN einschüchtere? Schüchtere ich dich auch ein?"

"Ja du hast sie total eingeschüchtert oder besser sie hatte Angst vor dir. Ich weiß ja nicht was du ihr zugeflüstert hast, aber ich glaube sie hat heute Nacht Albträume.", amüsierte sie sich um dann zögernd fortzufahren, " Und ja mich schüchterst du auch manchmal ein aber ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

'Die solltest du aber haben, es wäre besser für dich.'

Ich wollte grade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen, als ein Mädchen viel zu schnell an uns vorbei lief. Ich sah das Unglück kommen. Ihre Füße verfingen sich in einer auf dem Boden abgestellten Tasche, ungebremst knallte sie, mit dem Gesicht voran auf ein Tablett, das auf dem nächsten Tisch stand. Als erstes hörte ich ein knacken als ihre Nase brach, dann folgte das das Splittern von Porzellan und zuletzt das reisen von Haut.

Ich wollte die Luft anhalten aber es war schon zu spät, der köstlich warme Geruch von frischem Blut hatte mich schon erreicht. In meiner Kehle tobte ein Feuersturm, große Mengen Gift schossen mir in den Mund, meine Augen weiteten sich. '**FUTTER**', schrie das Monster in mir und dann drehte sie sich mir auch noch zu. Köstlich warmes Blut rann ihr in Strömen aus der zertrümmerten Nase und einer großen Platzwunde auf der Stirn. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch eine blutverschmierte große Speisekarte. 'RAUS ich muss hier RAUS!', schrie mein verstand, 'Endlich mal was anständiges!', antwortete das Monster. Mit allem was ich an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen konnte gelang es mir wegzusehen. Ich sprang viel zu schnell auf. "Ich muss hier weg.", presste ich noch zwischen meinen geschlossen Zähnen hervor. Dann rannte ich aus der Mensa. Ich konnte mich noch soweit bremsen nicht in Vampirtempo zu fallen, trotzdem sah ich wohl aus wie ein 100 m Läufer auf der Flucht. Endlich war ich aus dem Gebäude. Ich senkte meine Geschwindigkeit und ging zu einer alten Eiche, auf einer Wiese rund 200 m entfernt. Ich lehnte mein Gesicht an die raue Rinde des Baums, mein Körper zitterte leicht vor Erregung, der Feuersturm tobte immer noch in meiner Kehle und ich spie das Gift aus, das sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Musste denn heute alles schief laufen? Mir war immer klar gewesen das so was passieren konnte, Menschen sind halt ungeschickt und verletzten sich so leicht. Schon früher hatten Menschen in meiner nähe geblutet aber noch nie so nah. Ich hatte versucht mich darauf einzustellen, aber es theoretisch durch zu spielen und den Durst am eigenen Körper zu erleben das waren zwei paar Schuh. Ich atmete immer noch nicht. Plötzlich schob sich etwas Warmes in meine Hand. Erschrocken zog ich sie weg und wirbelte herum und da stand mein Engel. Mit ihren großen blauen Augen sah sie mich besorgt an und griff wieder nach meiner Hand. Sie war weich und warm. Ich konnte ihren Puls fühlen als sie mir zärtlich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken streichelte, die Kälte meiner Haut schien ihr nichts auszumachen. "Ist schon gut, nichts ist passiert, beruhige dich, …". Bestimmt fünf Minuten redete sie liebevoll, wie eine Mutter die ihr Kind beruhigen will, auf mich ein. Ich sah ihr die ganze Zeit nur in die Augen, das zittern legte sich, der Feuersturm wurde zu dem üblichen leichten ziehen und als ich endlich wieder einatmete war da nur ihr Duft. "Geht's wieder?", fragte sie einfühlsam. Ich nickte nur, zum sprechen war ich noch nicht in der Lage. Das war das unglaublichste und verrückteste das ich je erlebt hatte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mich zu beruhigen und ich hatte sie nicht angefallen trotz meines unerträglichen Durstes und der körperlichen Nähe zu ihr. Doch wie konnte sie sich einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen? Sie ahnte doch was ich bin und das es nicht gesund sein kann, sich mir gerade jetzt zu nähern muss ihr doch klar sein. Hatte sie denn überhaupt keine Angst vor mir, vor dem was ich bin? Als ein Krankenwagen am Eingang der Mensa vorfuhr wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Sandy schaute zu ihm hin, dann zog sie mich weg. "Das musst du dir nicht auch noch antun.", war alles was sie sagte.

Aus purer Gewohnheit scannte ich schnell meine Umgebung, dabei viel mir auf das ich nicht der Einzige war der um Fassung rang. Auf der anderen Seite der Wiese stand Robbert und zitterte leicht. Er war noch blasser als sonst, auch an ihm schien der Vorfall nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment begegneten sich unsere Blicke. Doch in seinem Blick lag kein Schrecken oder Ekel, sondern etwas ganz anderes, etwas das ich selbst gerade erlebt hatte, Blutlust. Aber das war doch Blödsinn, wie sollte in den Augen eines Menschen Blutlust liegen? Ich verwarf den Gedanken so schnell wir er gekommen war. Aber irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, da war ich mir sicher.

Der Zug an meiner Hand wurde stärker und ich folgte ihr nur zu willig. Hand in Hand gingen wir davon. Ihre weiche warme Hand in meiner, das fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig und doch so falsch. Verlegen schaute ich zu ihr herab, sie sah mich nicht an aber man konnte sehen das sie glücklich war. Aber wie konnte sie glücklich sein, mit mir? Wieso war ich glücklich darüber?

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag, plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn, das ich immer so durcheinander war in ihrer Nähe, dieses unglaublich starke Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen, das ich sie immer beobachten musste, das ich mich immer wieder in ihren wunderschönen Augen verlor, das mich alles zu ihr zog. Es war total verrückt, aber ich wusste es jetzt.

Ich liebte sie!

Und noch etwas wurde mir klar. Nichts könnte das je ändern, ich war ihr total verfallen. Dieses kleine bezaubernde Menschenmädchen, dieses Wunder das ich dort in meiner Hand hielt, hatte meine Welt total auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts könnte sie je in ihren alten Zustand zurück- verwandeln.

Langsam gingen wir über das Campusgelände, das Licht der Straßenlaternen gewann langsam die Vorherrschaft über den grauen Schimmer der im Zwielicht liegenden Wolken. Ich verschränkte meine Finger in ihren und genoss nur den Augenblick. Sie führte mich zu ihrem Wohnheim und ich fragte mich was sie mit mir vorhatte, nicht das es von Bedeutung war solange ich bei ihr sein durfte, aber neugierig war ich schon.

"Darf ich erfahren was wir vorhaben?", fragte ich so beiläufig wie möglich.

"Nun ich dachte wir gehen zu mir und reden, ich hatte den Eindruck das du soweit bist um über mehr als das Wetter oder die Uni zu sprechen. Aber erst mach ich mir ein paar Brote, mein essen steht nämlich noch immer auf dem Tisch und da willst du ja bestimmt nicht hin."

"Gewiss nicht." Der Gedanke jetzt wieder zurück zu gehen ließ mich erschauern und sie hatte recht ich würde mich gerne mit ihr unterhalten, aber das mit den Broten gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte wegen mir auf ihr Essen verzichtet und jetzt wollte sie sich ein paar Brote machen, kommt gar nicht in Frage. Auch wenn ich schon ewig nicht mehr essen musste, wusste ich doch noch das Menschen mindestens einmal am Tag warmes Essen brauchten. "Ansonsten ja und kommt gar nicht in Frage."

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und sah mich verwirt an. Kleine Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. "Was kommt nicht in Frage, willst du doch nicht mit mir reden?"

Ich lächelte sie breit an. "Natürlich möchte ich mit dir reden, aber das du dir Brote machst kommt nicht in Frage. Du gehst jetzt rauf und ziehst dich um. Ich hol dich dann in einer Stunde ab oder brauchst du länger?"

"Wie bitte, was soll ich?", kam es überrascht.

'Oh man wo sind deine Manieren du musst sie richtig Frage.'

"Sandy, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mit mir heute Abend Essen zu gehen? Es wäre mir eine große Freude wenn du ja sagst, bitte."

Jetzt war sie vollkommen verwirt, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, zumindest nicht heute.

"Versteh ich das richtig du bittest mich um ein Date?"

Ein Date ? So hatte ich das zwar nicht gesehen aber ja das war im Grunde das was ich jetzt wollte. Ein Date mit ihr.

"Ja ein Date, was sagst du?", fragte ich verlegen. Was wenn sie wieder glaubt ich wolle mich über sie lustig machen, was wenn sie doch nicht mit mir befreundet sein wollte?

Ich spürte wie der Puls in ihrem Daumen schneller ging, ihre Wangen bekamen wieder dieses appetitliche Rot und automatisch machte sich der Durst in meiner Kehle bemerkbar, aber wenn das der Preis für ihre Nähe war würde ich ihn mit Freuden zahlen.

"Ein Date also. Natürlich geh ich mit dir aus.", sprudelte es aus ihr raus. Sie setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf, das wo ihre Grübchen besonders deutlich zu sehen waren, dann war plötzlich ihre Hand verschwunden.

"Bis in einer Stunde, lass mich nicht warten.", rief sie noch als sie zu ihrem Wohnheim verschwand.

Da stand ich nun allein und die wärme ihrer Hand fehlte mir schon jetzt. In der letzten Stunde hatte sich alles verändert, nichts würde mehr sein wie es war und das war gut so. Doch wie sollte ich jetzt da ich wusste wie ich fühlte damit umgehen? Ich konnte, durfte ihr ja nicht einfach sagen was ich bin. Das war gegen die Regeln. Jeder Mensch, der wusste was wir sind hatte eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Sterben oder die Verwandlung und auch wenn ich den Volturi noch nie begegnet war so war mir doch, wie jedem Vampir, ihre konsequente Haltung in dieser Frage und ihre Macht bekannt. Abgesehen davon wusste ich ja nicht was sie für mich Empfand und sollte sie wieder erwarten meine Gefühle erwidern, was dann? Was würde das für eine Beziehung? Ich müsste ständig darauf achten sie nicht aus versehen zu verletzen oder gar umzubringen und meinen Durst, ja den müsste ich auch unter Kontrolle behalten. Doch wie hatte Marie so schön gesagt: 'Du findest schon eine Lösung.' Hoffentlich hat sie recht.

Schnell begab ich mich zu meinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Unterwegs rief ich meinen Sekretariatsservice in Bombay an, damit sie mir eine Reservierung in einem passenden Restaurant in der nähe besorgten. Eins musste man der heutigen Zeit lassen, die Erfindung von Internet und Handy waren echt eine Erleichterung und so ein Sekretariatsservice im Ausland hatte auch nur Vorteile für unsereins. Kein persönlicher Kontakt, sie erledigten zuverlässig Reservierungen und ähnliches und woher hätte ich wissen sollen wo ich auf die schnelle ein passendes Restaurant finden könnte? Restaurants gehören nun mal nicht zu den üblichen Orten für Vampire. In meinem Schlafzimmer, nun eigentlich war es ja mein Kleiderschrank in dem zur Tarnung auch ein Bett stand, zog ich mich schnell um. Ich wählte eine schwarze Jeans, dazu ein weises Hemd und einen Marinefarben Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Ich war etwas hektisch, zumindest gab mir das das erste Hemd zu verstehen als es meinen Versuch es anzuziehen mit einem lauten Reisen quittierte. Abgerundet wurde mein Outfit von schwarzen Habschuhen und einem anthrazitfarbenen Sportsakko. Ich sah in den Spiegel und wünschte mir Marie wäre da. Sie hätte mir sagen können ob die Farben zueinander passten, aber ich wollte sie jetzt auch nicht stören, das ganze war schon kompliziert genug, da brauchte ich nicht auch noch die Fragen meiner allzu neugierigen Tochter. Ich war schon auf dem Weg in die Garage, als mir eine Idee kam, schnell wechselte ich den Autoschlüssel. In der Garage lies ich meinem R8 und unseren Q7 links liegen und ging zum letzten Auto, das unter einer dicken Plane auf seine allzu seltene Einsätze wartete. Ich zog die Plane weg und sah meinen kleinen Liebling an. Zärtlich fuhr ich mit der Hand über das alte Metal. Dieser Wagen war perfekt und mein ganzer Stolz. Ein 1937 Chevy Coupe Streetrod, altes Blech mit topaktueller Technik unter der Haube. Ein Geschenk meines Vaters zu meinem 12 Geburtstag, damals war es eine alte Rostlaube, aber wir hatten ihn wieder aufgebaut und seitdem hielt ich die Technik immer auf dem neuesten Stand. Ich holte ihn selten aus der Garage, er war viel zu kostbar, aber heute war ein besondere Anlass und ich hoffte das mein alter Weggefährte mir helfen würde, nicht indem er sie beeindruckt, sondern meine Selbstsicherheit zu behalten. Immerhin war es das erste Mal das ich die Frau die ich liebte zum Essen ausführte, zumindest als Vampir. Ich war furchtbar nervös. Mein Handy piepste. Eine SMS teilte mir mit das ein Tisch für zwei in der Black Mill reserviert war. Ich googlete schnell die Black Mill und war zufrieden. Das Restaurant war wohl zurzeit total angesagt und eigentlich musste man zwei Monate im Voraus reservieren, wieder einmal fragte ich mich wie die Jungs in Indien das immer schafften. Ich drehte den Zündschlüssel rum und der V8 erwachte mit einem satten Grollen. Auf dem Weg zu ihr hielt ich noch an einem Blumenladen. Die Verkäuferin war sehr nett und als sie meine Unsicherheit bemerkte stellte sie einen wunderschönen kleinen Strauß zusammen.


	6. Erstes Date

**5. Erstes Date**

So ausgerüstet stand ich auf die Minute pünktlich vor ihrer Tür. Zögerlich klopfte ich gegen das Holz.

"Einen Moment bitte.", kam es von innen. Ich hörte sie hektisch hantieren, ihr Herzschlag war leicht erhöht dann kam sie zur Tür und Atmete noch mal Tief durch, sie war offensichtlich genauso nervös wie ich, dann öffnete sie.

'W-O-W!!', genau das war der richtige Ausdruck für den Anblick der sich mir bot. Die Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und ihr dezentes Make-up betonte ihre wunderschönen Augen. Sie Trug eine dunkelblaue Bluse, einen anthrazitfarbenen Rock der kurz über ihren Knien endete und dazu schwarze Stiefel.

Unentschlossen stand ich da und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Sie schenkte mir wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln. "Möchtest du nicht reinkommen?"

"Oh, doch sehr gerne.", ich löste mich aus meiner starre und trat ein. Sie ging vor mir durch den kleinen Flur, links war noch eine Tür die ins Bad führte, dann folgte ein kleiner Raum, links an der Wand zum Bad stand ihr Bett und ein kleiner Nachttisch mit zahlreichen Fotos, daneben stand ein Kleiderschrank und ein Bücherregal, vor der Fensterfront ein Kühlschrank mit einem alten Röhrenfernseher und ein großer Schreibtisch, auf einem kleinen Tisch rechts in der ecke war eine einfache Stereoanlage. Die rechte Seite wurde von einer für die Raumgröße recht großen Dreisitzercouch dominiert vor der ein kleiner Glastisch stand. Außer der Couch und dem Glastisch waren es alles Standartmöbel, die zur Einrichtung des Zimmers gehörten. Topfpflanzen auf den Fensterbänken und ein kleiner Gummibaum neben der Couch, versuchten etwas Grün in die erdrückende Enge und schwere der braunen Holzmöbel zu bringen. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, was es auch nicht besser machte. Einziger Lichtblick waren ein großes Bild über dem Bett an der Wand zum Bad und noch eins über der Couch. Obwohl ich den Raum bis ins kleinste kannte, war es doch ganz anders körperlich hier zu sein. Dieses Wohnheim war ganz eindeutig für die Stipendiaten und einfachen Studenten gedacht, die sich die Unterbringung in den Topmodernen Wohnheimen und Privatappartements außerhalb des Campus nicht leisten konnte. Für mich hatte das ganze etwas Erdrückendes und erinnerte mich an meine Kindheit. An alle die Armeestandarthäuser in denen ich groß geworden bin. Warum konnte ich mich nur so gut an die schlechten Zeiten als Mensch erinnern, während die guten immer mehr wie unter einem dichten Nebel verschwanden?

"Was versteckst du denn da hinter deinem Rücken?"

Oh ja, da war ja noch was. Langsam holte ich die Blumen hinter meinem Rücken hervor.

"Sie können zwar nicht mit deiner Schönheit mithalten, aber ich hoffe sie gefallen dir trotzdem."

"Die sind für mich?", fragte sie erstaunt, als hätte ihr noch nie jemand Blumen geschenkt. Aber vielleicht brachte man ja heute keine Blumen mehr mit? Ich war wohl nicht mehr auf dem aktuellsten Stand. Früher war das jedenfalls üblich wenn man einer Frau den Hoff machte, aber wie war das heute? Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete sie die Blumen in ihren Hände, dann beugte sie sich leicht zu ihnen runter und sog mit leicht geblähten Nasenflügeln ihren Duft ein. Wieder waren ihre Grübchen zu sehen. "Sie sind wunderschön. Vielen Dank.", dann drückte sie mir die Blumen wieder in die Hand, "Kannst du sie kurz halten?" und schon war sie rumgewirbelt und hockte vor ihrem Nachtisch. Sie öffnete die unterste Tür, kurz kramte sie in dem Fach um triumphierend eine Vase hervor zu zaubern. Schnell kam sie auf mich zu und nahm mir die Blumen wider ab. "Ich stell sie nur schnell ins Wasser.", war alles was ich noch hörte als sie ziemlich aufgedreht ins Bad verschwand. Ich betrachtete das Bild über ihrem Bett genauer. Azurblaues Wasser rauschte in sanften Wellen an den hellen Sandstrand einer halbmondförmigen Bucht. Fischer zogen ihre kleinen Bote vom Strand ins Wasser. Hinter dem Strand schmiegten sich weiße Häuser mit terrakottafarbenen Dächern, sanft an einen bewaldeten Hügel, auf dem Kinder Drachen in der sanften Seebriese stiegen ließen. Der Detailreichtum und die gekonnte Komposition der Farben zeigten eindeutig die Hand eines begabten Künstlers. Sandy kam aus dem Bad und stellte die Vase auf den Glastisch vor ihrer Couch. Ich zeigte auf das Bild. "Das ist zauberhaft hast du das gemalt?"

"Nein, das hat Mom gemalt. Das ist Luca, in Italien. Da kam sie her.", Stolz und Trauer schwangen in ihrer Stimme.

"Sie ist eine begabte Künstlerin."

"Ja, das war sie.", kam es sehr Traurig.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und streichelte ihr mit der andern zärtlich über die Wange. "Ich weiß wie das ist, meine Mom ist auch nicht mehr da." Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und konnten beide den Verlust des anderen spüren. Ihr Magen krummelte leicht und ich musste Lächeln. "Darüber können wir später reden, jetzt sollten wir was gegen deinen Hunger unternehmen. Können wir?" Sie atmete einmal tief durch um die dunklen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag wieder ein strahlen. "Ja wir können." Sie wollte gerade ihre Jacke vom Bett nehmen, doch ich war schneller. Überrascht sah sie auf ihre Jacke, die ich ihr so hinhielt, dass sie bequem hineinschlüpfen konnte. "Sehr zuvorkommet.", schmunzelte sie.

Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer abgeschlossen und den Schlüssel in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte, nahm ich wie selbstverständlich wieder ihre Hand und verschränkte meine Finger in ihren. Es war so schön die Wärme ihrer weichen Haut und den Fluss ihres Bluts zu spüren. Sofort steigerte sich das brennen in meiner Kehle, aber ich schob den Durst beiseite, sie so nah zu fühlen war es wert.

Wir gingen auf den Parkplatz und sie sah sich suchen um. "Gehen wir zu Fuß? Ich sehe dein Auto nirgends."

Schmunzelnd deute ich auf das Auto direkt vor ihr und öffnete ihr die Tür. Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln stieg sie ein. Als ich auf dem Fahrersitz platz nahm hatte sie sich schon angeschallt. "Das ist aber nicht dein üblicher Wagen.", stellte sie sachlich fest.

"Nein, das Schätzchen hol ich nur zu besonderen Anlässen raus."

"Ach .. So und was ist das für einer?"

"Ein 1937 Chevy Coupe, aufgebaut als Streetrod."

"Na wenn du es sagst."

Melodischer Metal der späten 80er schwang durch den Wagen, das Licht der Scheinwerfer uns entgegen kommender Wage spiegelte sich auf dem feuchten Asphalt, der V8 brummte dumpf , als wir zu unserem Ziel 30 Meilen außerhalb von Hanover fuhren.

"Wer ist den das?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

"Fates Warning, Perfect Symmetry ich kann auch was anderes anmachen.", sagte ich schnell. Ich wusste ja das sie Gitarrensound mochte aber Fates Warning ist schon recht speziell, vielleicht hätte ich was leichteres auflegen soll.

"Nein, das ist schön. Ich kenn sie nur nicht."

Ich sah zu ihr rüber um ihre Reaktion besser einschätzen zu können.

"Das ist kein Wunder, ist ja auch schon recht alt, 1989 und selbst damals waren sie recht unbekannt. Aber die Platte hat was."

Sieh sah zu mich an, plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schaute schnell auf den Tacho.

"Könntest du bitte auf die Strasse sehen und du weist schon das es ein Tempolimit gibt.", kam es vorwurfsvoll.

Ich sah wieder auf die Strasse, obwohl das vollkommen unnötig war und was sollte das mit dem Tempolimit, 100 Meilen war doch nun wirklich nicht schnell, da lauf ich ja schneller.

"Das ist doch nicht schnell. Außerdem liegt das Tempolimit bei 55, pro Achse, ich hab also noch Spielraum nach oben."

"Ist ja dein Führerschein."

Obwohl es mir widerstrebte senkte ich das Tempo auf 75, es macht einfach keinen Spaß so langsam zu fahren.

"So jetzt fahren wir ja langsam, besser so?"

Sie sah noch mal auf den Tacho und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, mit der rechten Hand strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"75 nennst du langsam?"

"Außer für Falschparken hatte ich noch nie ein Tickt und erst recht keinen Unfall, dir kann nichts passieren."

Ich hatte wirklich noch nie ein Ticket, Radar konnte ich schon vom weiten hören und das für Mensche unsichtbare Laserlicht sehen und zusätzlich nutzte ich immer meine Gabe, eine kleiner Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit lag eine Meile voraus und suchte nach Bullen oder andern Gefahren.

"Mhmm.", war alles was sie darauf antwortete.

Fünf Minuten später bogen wir von der Schnellstrasse auf einen kleinen Privatweg ab. Er führte entlang eines kleinen Baches tiefer in die Wälder. Nach etwa zwei Meilen wichen die Bäume zurück und umgeben von Wiesen stand einen altes Bruchsteingebäude. Es lag direkt am, hier zu einem Kanal ausgebauten Bach. Ein großes hölzernes Mühlrad drehte sich langsam im Wasser. Im Boden eingelassene Lampen hüllten die Fassade in ein warmes Licht. Eine etwa 60 cm hohe Ligusterhecke umgab das Grundstück und grenzte es zur Strasse ab. Ich parkte den Wagen auf dem kleinen aber gut belegten Parkplatz. Sandy schnallte sich ab und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen. "Würdest du bitte warten.", sagte ich sanft und erntete wieder diesen amüsierten Blick der mich langsam verwirte, machte ich denn alles falsch? Ich ging um das Auto, öffnete ihre Tür und hielt ihr meinen Arm hin damit sie leichter aussteigen konnte. Sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

Hand in Hand betraten wir das Restaurant. Ich half ihr aus ihrer Jacke und übergab sie einem jungen Angestellten. Neben der Tür die in den Gastraum führte stand steif, hinter einem brusthohen Pult, ein weiterer Angestellter und blickte uns leicht herablassend an. "Willkommen in der Black Mill, wir sind leider voll Belegt oder haben sie reserviert?" Seine Stimme war sehr nasal und sein abschätzender Blick machte deutlich das er uns für ein junges Paar hielt das sich in der Adresse geirrt hatte.

"McGregor, meinen Büro hat für mich reserviert.", antwortet ich genauso herablassend. Irritiert fuhr er mit seinem Finger die einzelnen Reservierungen in seinem Buch nach.

"Ah Mister McGregor mit Begleitung, würden sie mir bitte folgen."

Er führte uns durch den Gastraum zu einem ruhigen Tisch. Dort rückte er Sandy den Stuhl zurecht und entzündete dann eine Kerze. "Der Ober kommt gleich, ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend." Kurz darauf brachte uns der Kellner eine Karaffe mit Wasser und einen Korb mit noch warmem Weißbrot. Er reichte mir die Karte und zog sich zurück.

"Nur eine Karte?", sie schaute sich verwundert um, "Können die sich hier nicht mehr leisten?"

"Das ist es nicht, aber in einem solchen Restaurant wird erwartet das der Gastgeber bestellt. Du wirst also total übergangen.", schmunzelte ich.

"Und warum das?" fragte sie skeptisch.

"Aus zwei Gründen, erstens sollte sich der Gastgeber so auf sein Gast einstellen, so das er auch das passende auswählt, also wenn ich dir jetzt eine Gemüseplatte bestelle, bin ich es selber Schuld wenn du mich für unaufmerksam hältst und zweitens kann der Gastgeber so besser auf seinen finanziellen Rahmen achten, obwohl hier keine Preise stehen."

"Und was bekomm ich jetzt?"

"Das wirst du ja gleich hören."

Um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen bestrich sie sich ein Stück Brot mit der hausgemachten Kräuterbutter und knabberte bedächtig daran. Kaum hatte ich die Karte geschlossen war auch der Kellner wieder da.

"Haben sie schon etwas ausgewählt?"

"Zuerst für die Dame das Cappachio vom Rind, dann das Rinderfilet an Whiskysoße mit Rosmarinkartoffel, das Filet bitte englisch sehr englisch und als Nachspeise Trio von Mouse o Chokolade. Dazu bitte den 1960 St. Peter Spätburgunder."

"Und für sie ?"

"Nichts danke."

"Wie sie wünschen, möchten sie doch noch was sagen sie es bitte.", etwas irritiert verlies er unseren Tisch.

"Und was meinst du zu meiner Auswahl?"

Sie sah von ihrem Brot auf und zeigte wieder ihre Grübchen.

"Das mit dem Fleisch war sehr aufmerksam, aber Cappachio hab ich noch nie gegessen, was ist das?"

"Hauchdünn geschnittenes rohes mit Olivenöl und Zitrone gebeiztes Rindfleisch, mit Parmesan. Ich glaub du wirst das mögen, vertrau mir."

"Rohes Fleisch ?" So wie sie mich ansah war sie nicht ganz überzeugt, dass man so was essen kann.

"Na du isst deine Steaks doch auch fast roh.", schmunzelte ich über ihre Skepsis.

"Du machst dich schon wieder über mich lustig." Wieder einmal schwangen Zweifel und Unsicherheit in ihren Worten mit und ihre Augen waren starr auf ihr Brot gerichtet. Warum zweifelte sie immer an sich selbst?

"Sandy, bitte schau mich an.", ich versuchte soviel wärme wie möglich in meine Stimme und meinen Blick zu legen. Zögerlich hob sie ihren Kopf.

"Ich weiß das du glaubst ich mach mich über alles Mögliche lustig, aber das stimmt nicht! Alles was ich gesagt habe war auch so gemeint, außer deine vorliebe für fast rohe Steaks. Die find ich wirklich lustig, aber ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles andere ernst gemeint hast?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Ja, das bin ich." Ich versuchte es so fest wie möglich zu sagen, aber da lag immer noch diese Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick.

Einen kleinen Servierwagen vor sich herschiebend kam der Somilet zu unserem Tisch. Nachdem er uns begrüß hatte zeigte er mir die Flasche um sie dann geschickt zu öffnen. Nachdem ich den Korken geprüft hatte füllte er den Wein in eine Karaffe um und verabschiedete sich wieder.

Sandy sah ihm erstaunt zu und schmunzelte wieder vor sich hin, so gefiel sie mir viel besser.

"Das wird noch interessanter wenn dein Essen kommt."

"Wieso ?"

"Ich vermute mal, das es von einem Hilfskellner serviert wird und der Kellner von eben nur dabeistehen wird und den anderen überwacht. Aber zuerst wird der mit dem Wein noch mal kommen, dann muss ich den Wein prüfen und wenn er mir zusagt wird er auch dir einschenken."

"Und warum so ein Aufwand ?"

"Weil die Geldsäcke," ich ließ meinen Blick einmal durch den ganzen Gastraum schweifen, "das so erwarten, die halten das für Vornehm und schließlich ist es ja ihr Geburtsrecht sich vom Pöbel abzugrenzen. Ich brauch den ganzen Aufwand eigentlich nicht, du etwa?"

"Nein, aber warum sind wir dann hier?"

"Weil die hier die besten Steaks rund um Hanover haben. Aber schau dich mal um, sieh dir all die Menschen hier an. Glaubst du etwa nur weil sie Geld haben sind die besser als du? Wohl kaum. Siehst du den alten Mann links hinter mir, der mit aufgedonnerten Blondine in deinem Alter. Wenn du sie fragst ist das natürlich die wahre Liebe, aber sie ist nur hinter seinem Geld her und er weiß das auch, doch er wird sie solange durchfüttern bis er ihrer überdrüssig wird und sie dann ersetzen. Das hier ist die Welt einer Nancy O'Harra für sie ist das hier alles normal, wer Geld hat darf andere schlecht behandeln und wer keins hat soll dienen. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt warum sie dich so behandelt hat, du bist ihr im weg."

"Ich bin ihre im Weg?"

Eh ich ihr antworten konnte kam der Weinkellner und ich musste wie Vorhergesagt den Wein prüfen, dabei sah sie mir genau zu und schaute sehr überrascht als ich den Wein runterschluckte. Auch wenn der Wein nicht viel besser als der Kaffee heute Morgen schmeckte ließ ich es mir nicht anmerken und nahm mir vor wenigsten ein Glas zu trinken. Soviel menschliche Nahrung würde mein Körper noch gerade so verkraften und mit Hilfe des Giftes anbauen. Doch wenn ich noch mehr davon, in so kurzer Zeit, zu mir nehmen würde, müsste ich wie ein Bulemiker alles rauskotzen oder mir ging es total schlecht.

Nachdem der Weinkellner uns beiden eingeschenkt hatte zog er sich wieder zurück und schon war der Kellner mit einem Hilfskellner zur stelle und servierte die Vorspeise.

Man sah ihr an das sie sich mit dem Gedanken rohes Fleisch zu essen noch nicht angefreundet hatte. Vorsichtig legte sie ein kleines Stück und etwas Käse auf eine Scheibe Brot und biss es mit langen Zähnen ab. Als das Aroma der Vorspeise sich in ihrem Mund verteilte wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von skeptisch, zu überrascht, um bei verzückt zu enden. Ein wolliges "Mhmm." entfuhr ihr und ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Schon gut, schon gut, du hast recht es ist köstlich.", zickte sie mich gespielt an und zeigte ihre Grübchen. 'Strike', ich hatte doch recht behalten. Es war so schön ihr beim essen zuzusehen, mit welchem Genuss sie sich diesem neuen Geschmack hingab. Als sie fertig war strahlte sie mich an und ich verlor mich mal wieder in ihren blauen Augen. Ob sie wohl wusste welche Wirkung sie damit bei mir erzielte?

"Also warum bin ich ihr im Weg?"

"Nun sie sieht dich als Konkurrenz, sie möchte das ich ihr neues Spiel- zeug werde, das sie mir wie dem Rest ihres Rudels ein Halsband, aus Geld und Beziehungen anlegen kann, um misch dann an der kurzen Leine nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen."

"Warum sollte sie den so was Blödsinniges versuchen? Die mag dich doch nicht mal besonders.", kicherte sie.

"Ach das ist dir auch aufgefallen. Aber in ihrer Welt geht es nicht um mögen oder nicht mögen sonder nur um Macht. Sie und noch zwei weiter Musterbeispiel für Töchter aus der besseren Gesellschaft führen Krieg gegeneinander und alle drei bilden sich ein mit mir an ihrer Seite könnten sie Ballkönigin beim Winterball werden. So Nebensächlichkeiten wie Zuneigung oder ähnliches spielen da keine Rolle. Da geht's nur darum zu verhindern das eine der anderen Gewinnen könnte."

Sie schlug sich die rechte Hand vor den Mund und konnte gerade noch verhindern laut zu lachen. "Ich hätte sie für intelligenter gehalten, dir kann man doch nicht seinen Willen aufzwingen, dafür bist du doch viel zu sehr auf deine Unabhängigkeit bedacht. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht meine Rolle dabei."

"Nun, sie ist wohl nicht ganz so dumm wie du denkst. Sie hat wohl bemerkt, das ich, wenn überhaupt, nur mit dir auf den Winterball geh und das hat sie versucht zu verhindern."

Sie schaute mich ungläubig an und Gott sei dank wurde das Hauptgericht serviert. Ich hatte schon wieder ausgesprochen was ich dachte, ohne nachzudenken.

Sie fing genüsslich an das Fleisch zu zerlegen und kaute es bedächtig. Es schmeckte ihr offensichtlich und ich bedauerte das ich so was nicht mehr erleben konnte. Früher habe ich auch Steaks geliebt, aber bitte Medium, nicht so. Dieser einfache Genus, wenn ein gut gebratenes Stück Fleisch sein volles Aroma im Gaumen entfaltet. Das fehlte mir und nie war es mir so bewusst wie in diesem Moment. Nie könnte ich eine so einfache Freude wie diese mit ihr Teilen und das machte mich traurig. Ich konnte noch so sehr versuchen wie ein Mensch zu leben, solche Kleinigkeiten erinnerten mich doch immer wieder daran was ich war. Es überraschte mich als sich ihre Hand auf meine legte, ich hatte nicht bemerkt das sie aufgehört hatte zu essen. Sie sah mich besorgt aber voller Wärme an.

"Was geht dir durch den Kopf? Du wirkst auf einmal so traurig."

"Du scheinst dein Essen so zu genießen und das ist schön, aber mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, das ich dieses Erlebnis nie mit dir Teilen kann, weil ich so was nicht mehr Vertrage."

'Weil ich so was nicht mehr Vertrage. Das hast du doch nicht wirklich gesagt. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Warum sagst du ihr nicht gleich was so bist, du Idiot!!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn sie mich nach dem heutigen Abend wirklich wieder sehen wollte, müsste ich mir einen guten Weg überlegen wie ich ihr beibringe was ich bin ohne sie sofort zu verschrecken. Denn lange geheim halten könnte ich es wohl nicht, dafür war ich viel zu unkonzentriert in ihrer Nähe.

"Dann werde ich es für uns beide genießen. Was meinst du?"

"Das währe schön. Schmeckt es dir denn wenigstens?"

"Es ist vorzüglich. Wirklich das beste Steak das ich je gegessen habe."

Ich lächelte sie an. "Dann lass es bitte nicht kalt werden."

Sie drückte noch einmal sanft meine Hand und aß dann weiter. Verträumt sah ich ihr bis zum Schluss zu. Während wir auf den Nachtisch warteten legte ich meine linke Hand mit der Innenseite nach oben auf den Tisch und wie selbstverständlich legte sie ihre Rechte hinein. Ganz zart wie ein Windhauch zeichnete ich mit dem Zeigefinger meiner freien Hand die Adern in ihrem Handrücken nach. Es war erregend wie das rote Leben durch ihre Adern pulsierte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag leicht erhöhte, ihr Duft noch intensiver wurde und ihr Blut zu mir sprach, doch das Feuer in meiner Kehl erinnerte mich daran das nichts im Leben kostenlos ist.

Ein Seufzen ließ mich aufblicken, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah leicht entrückt aus. "Soll ich aufhören?", fragte ich sie neckisch. "Nein.", antwortete sie genüsslich. Während ich weiter ihre Adern nachzeichnete, beobachtete ich genau ihr Minenspiel, offensichtlich machte ich doch nicht alles falsch, vielleicht ungewöhnlich aber nicht falsch.

"Entschuldigung ! Sir, dürfen wir servieren oder sollen wir noch warten?", erklang die leicht irritierte Stimme des Oberkellners. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück und machte ein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind das man mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte. Ich konnte mir ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das war einfach zu süß. Streng sah ich zum Oberkellner, warum muss der uns gerade jetzt stören?

"Sie dürfen.", antwortete ich kalt wie die Arktis und funkelte ihn an. Der Hilfskellner servierte, so schnell wie es die Etikette erlaubte die Nachspeise und beide rauschten förmlich davon. Sie kicherte vor sich hin und schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. Ich sah sie fragen an. "Was ist denn so lustig?" "Was wohl, die zwei müssen jetzt bestimmt erst eine Rauchen oder einen Schnaps trinken so wie du die eingeschüchtert hast." "Wieso, ich hab doch gar nichts schlimmes gesagt." antwortete ich mit kindlicher Stimme und setzte eine absolute Unschuldsmine auf. Es fiel ihr schwer nicht laut zu Lachen. "Lass das bitte, sonst fliegen wir hier noch raus."

"Das glaub ich zwar nicht, aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, hör ich jetzt auf." Ich machte ein todernstes Gesicht, zuckte aber ab und zu mit den Mundwinkeln. "Bruce bitte, hör jetzt auf, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen." Ich lächelte sie an. "Schmeckt das denn auch?"

"Ja, das Essen hier ist hervorragend.", sie schaute sich schnell um, "Ist nur ein bisschen steif hier." "Find ich auch.", kicherte ich. An eine ernste Unterhaltung war zurzeit nicht mehr zu denken und einige Gäste schauten schon Not amused zu uns rüber. Als sie mit der Nachspeise fertig war zahlten wir schnell und verließen gut gelaunt das Restaurant.

"Und was möchtest du jetzt machen?", fragte ich sie als wir wieder im Auto saßen.

"Ich möchte nach Hause.", sagte sie fest.

"Gut." Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, hatte ich doch gehofft den Abend mit ihr noch ein wenig ausdehnen zu könne, aber was hatte ich auch erwartete.

Schweigend fuhren wir zurück zum Campus, sie saß etwas schräg in ihrem Sitz und beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit. Ich weiß nicht was sie sah, aber ab und an zuckte so ein wissendes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Ich parkte vor ihrem Wohnheim und begleitete sie zur Eingangstür. Als ich davor stehen blieb sah sie mich Fragend an.

"Ich hoffe der Abend hat dir wenigstens ein bisschen Gefallen?", fragte ich unsicher.

"Nicht nur ein bisschen, warum ?" Sie lächelte und legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

"Dann wünsch ich dir eine", weiter kam ich nicht.

"Bruce hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", leichter Ärger schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Was ? Ich dachte." stammelte ich und sah sie verwirt an, warum war sie nur verärgert?

"War nicht vereinbart erst mein Hunger und dann reden? Willst du dich jetzt etwa drücken?"

"Nein, ich dachte."

"Was dachtest du?"

"Nachdem du nach Hause wolltest, dachte ich das es dir nicht wirklich gefallen hat und du so denn Abend höfflich beenden wolltest."

Ihr helles Lachen erklang und ihre Haare schwangen durch die Luft als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Dann sah sie mich prüfend an. "Kommst du jetzt mit rauf oder sollen wir hier noch lange rum stehen?" Ohne auf meine antwort zu warten nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich in das Gebäude. Auf der Treppe zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock kam uns eine aufgebrezelte Blondine entgegen. "Hey April." "Hey Sandy."

April nickte ihr zu, um mich dann anzustrahlen. Als ihr Blick dann auf unsere verschränkten Hände fiel, wurde ihr Ausdruck recht frostig. Als wir den dritten Stock erreicht hatten, hörte ich April von unten murmeln. "Wie kommt DIE nur an den süßen Typ. Erst sagt sie immer da währ nichts, obwohl sie immer bei denen sitzt und jetzt läuft sie Händchen halten mit ihm durch die Gegend. Das muss sie mir Morgen aber erklären, die falsche Schlange." Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verdrücken, mache Menschen waren doch so einfach gestrickt, diese April zum Beispiel, dadurch das ich Sandy in den letzten Wochen ja ständig beobachtet hatte waren mir natürlich nicht entgangen das sie ein eindeutiges Interesse an mir hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie Sandy ganz unauffällig nach mir ausgefragt und auf gute Freundin gemacht, dabei machte sie sich hinter ihrem Rücken über sie lustig und jetzt war sie eindeutig neidisch. Wir standen vor ihrem Zimmer und Sandy schloss auf.


	7. Eine Nacht die ich nie vergessen werde

**6. Eine Nacht die ich nie Vergessen werde**

Als ich beim ausziehen ihre Jacke behilflich war lag wieder diese amüsierte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich hing ihre Jacke und mein Sakko auf und blieb unschlüssig stehen, sollte ich mich jetzt einfach auf die Couch setzen oder warten? Ich entschloss mich für warten. "Was stehst du da rum setzt dich doch." Sie deutete auf die Couch, während sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank rumwühlte. Sie zog eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt raus.

"Du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn ich mir was Bequemeres anziehe?"

"Sollte ich?" Ich grinste sie herausfordernd an. "Das ist jetzt dein Part des Abends, ich lass mich mal überraschen." Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus und verschwand im Bad.

Was machte ich nur hier? War es denn richtig so für sie zu empfinden und währe es dann nicht besser mich von ihr fern zu halten? Doch könnte ich mich den von ihr fernhalten? Wohl nicht, nicht wenn sie es nicht wollte. Doch durfte ich sie dieser ständigen Gefahr aussetzten? War es nicht egoistisch von mir, das ich mir nichts mehr wünschte als sie in meinem Armen zu halten und ihre nähe zu spüren? Die ganze Situation war der absolute Wahnsinn. Der böse Wolf saß auf dem Sofa des zarten kleinen Rehs, nicht um es zu fressen sondern weil er es Liebte. Ob es wohl irgendwo einen Vampir gab der früher Seelenklempnert war? Ich bräuchte dringend eine Therapie. Vielleicht lag es ja an meiner Ernährung, hatte all das Tierblut meinen Verstand vollkommen zersetzt, waren das jetzt die Nebenwirkungen die die anderen Vampire immer prophezeit hatten? Und was war mit ihr? Sie hatte eindeutig keine Angst vor mir, dabei ahnte sie doch was ich war. Was war mit ihren Instinkten, warum funktionierten die nicht? Jeder normale Mensch würde, mit ihrem Wissen, sich zittern untere der Bettdecke verstecken und zu Gott beten das ich möglichst weit von ihm wegbliebe, selbst wenn er Atheist war. Doch was machte sie? Sie schleppt mich regelrecht auf ihr Zimmer. Was wusste sie von der Zukunft? Was hatte sie alles gesehen, das sie so unbefangen mit mir umging? War ihr Vertrauen in Ihre Gabe den so groß? So viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Mein Verstand sagte LAUF, doch mein Herz, welch seltsame Bezeichnung für ein Organ das seit 1967 nicht mehr schlug, sagte BLEIB. Und mein Verstand verlor den Kampf.

Mit einem unglaublichen Strahlen im Gesicht kam sie aus dem Bad, da wusste ich warum ich nicht weg konnte. Dieses warme Gefühl das mich durchströmte war einfach zu stark, der Zauber der sie umgab ließ mich alles andere Vergessen. Sie entzündete zwei Kerzen die auf dem Tisch vor der Couch standen und schalte eine blau leuchtende Lavalampe auf der Fensterbank an, dann machte sie die Deckenleuchte aus und das ganze Zimmer war in ein defuses warmes Licht getaucht. Aus der Anlage erklang sanfte Rockmusik. Sanft glitt sie auf das Sofa. Sie saß mir zugewandt im Schneidersitz, den linken Arm auf der Rückenlehne. Ihre Augen wanderten über meinen ganzen Körper und blieben dann an meinem Gesicht hängen. Fragend sah ich sie an, aber sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah mir dann tief in die Augen als könnte sie darin bis in mein innerstes sehen. Schweigend betrachteten wir einander, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Nein ganz im Gegenteil, auch schweigen war schön mit ihr. Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen um die Spannung etwas zu lösen, ich wollte unbedingt wissen was sie dachte. "Was geht dir gerade durch den Kopf?", fragte ich sie sanft.

"Ich frag mich ob du wirklich real bist, ob du wirklich hier bist oder ob ich das nur Träume."

"Wieso solltest du Träumen?" Ja, wieso sollte sie Träumen und in was für einer Art Traum sollte ich schon vorkommen.

"Weil ich es mir so sehr gewünscht habe das ", ihre Stimme stockte und sie sah verlegen nach unten. Doch was hatte sie sich gewünscht? Gab es etwa Hoffnung, dass sie auch etwas für mich empfand, war das nicht jenseits allem möglichen? Ich griff sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. "Was hast du dir gewünscht?"

"Das du hier bei mir bist, das du mich beachtest, obwohl es doch so unwahrscheinlich war.", flüsterte sie unsicher. Was war nur mit ihr, auf der einen Seite war sie mutiger als alle anderen die ich kannte, mich eingeschlossen und auf der anderen Seite so voller Selbstzweifel. Wie hätte ich sie nicht beachten können?

"Wie hätte ich dein helles strahlendes Licht übersehen sollen?"

Sie sah mich zweifelnd an. "Du solltest so was nicht immer sagen, du macht mir Angst."

Funktionierten ihr Instinkte jetzt doch, oder wieso hatte sie jetzt Angst.

"Ich werde dir nichts antun, das verspreche ich dir. Aber wenn du Angst vor mir hast sollte ich besser gehen." 'Bitte sag ich soll gehen, rette dich vor mir, gib mir die Kraft dich vor mir zu schützen.', fehlte mein Verstand.

Sie griff energisch nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest. "Bitte bleib, ich will nicht das du gehst. Ich habe keine Angst das du mir was antust.", ihre Stimme war fest und klar und unterstrich was sie sagte, doch dann wurde sie wieder ängstlich, "Ich habe Angst das du nur mit mir spielst und dann wieder gehst, wie alle anderen."

"Ich spiele nicht mit dir. Ich mach das wohl alles nicht richtig, nicht wie du es verdienst, das tut mir leid. Das ist alles so ungewohnt für mich, ich hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten kein Date mehr."

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah mich verärgert an. "Verarschen kann ich mich selber, du und keine Dates. Ich kenn mindestens fünf Mädchen, nur auf dieser Etage, die sofort mit dir Ausgehen würden, also erzähl keinen Scheiss." Sie hatte sich richtig in rage geredet und ihre Augen funkelten mich an.

Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, das es keine Angebote gab. Ich hätte wohl viele haben können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, das Stimmt wohl, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich finde die meisten Menschen langweilig, Keine war interessant genug. Also wieso hätte ich meine Zeit verschwenden sollen?"

"Und ich bin interessant?" Sie glaubte mir immer noch nicht das konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen.

"Nun das trifft es nicht ganz, Faszinierend passt besser.", murmelte ich verlegen.

"Faszinierend.", schnaubte sie, "Wunderschön, Perfekt, keine Dates, ist das deine Masche, du glaubst wohl weil ich aus einem kleinen Kaff in Indiana komme währe ich naiv. So läuft das bei mir nicht, wenn du meinst du bekommst mich so ins Bett, solltest du vielleicht wirklich besser gehen."

Ja, es wäre besser ich würde gehen, aber es war so unerträglich das sie mir nicht glaubte.

"Ich halte dich nicht für Naiv. Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, das ich dich so sehe, was kann ich nur tun das du mir Glaubst." Es tat mir einfach nur weh das sie mir nicht glaubte, traurig sah ich sie an aber sie sagte nichts, sie war verwirrt, das sah man ihr deutlich an, irgendwo zwischen Wut, Schmerz und Hoffen. Ich schloss meine Augen und fing an zu reden. "Ich erzähl dir einfach von früher, vielleicht verstehst du mich dann besser. Wenn du heute unsere Kleidung und unsere Autos siehst denkst du wohl wir wären mit dem goldenen Löffel im Mund groß geworden, das ist aber nicht so. Meine Familie war weder arm noch reich, normaler durchschnitt. Mein Vater war Sergeant bei der Army. Meine Mum hab ich nie kennen gelernt, sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Da mein Vater mit einem Säugling überfordert war, gab er mich zu seiner Mutter. An die Zeit bei ihr kann ich mich kaum erinnern, nur das sie einen Hund hatte den sie mehr liebte als mich. Als ich fünf war hat Dad wieder geheiratet und meine Großmutter war wohl froh mich wieder los zu werden. Sophie, Dads neue Frau, war ich gleichgültig, sie hat mich zwar nie schlecht behandelt aber auch nie geliebt, ich war einfach nur da und wurde Versorgt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Jahr später ich war gerade eingeschult worden kam Marie zur Welt, sie war ihr ein und alles und ich wurde überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Doch nicht alles war schlecht, in das Haus neben uns zog eine neue Familie mit vielen Kindern. Sie hatten einen Jungen in meinem Alter, Tom und wir wurden die besten Freunde und ich verbrachte meine freie Zeit fast nur noch mit ihm. Seine Mum war eine herzensgute Frau, die geborene Mutter, sie mochte mich und bei ihr fand ich zum ersten Mal die Wärme die ich zuhause nicht fand. Dad konnte das nicht und Sophie war ich einfach egal. Doch nach einem Jahr wurde Dad versetzt und wir kamen auf einen neuen Stützpunkt. Ich war wieder allein, Tom und seine Mum fehlten mir so und dann musste ich auch noch an einer neuen Schule anfangen, es war schrecklich. Ich lebte mich schwer ein, es war ein kleiner Stützpunkt ohne Armeeschule, also musste ich auf die öffentliche Schule und dort wurden wir Armeekinder gemieden. Hier war alles so anders und ich fand über ein Jahr keinen Anschluss und als ich den dann endlich hatte waren Dads zwei Jahre auf dem Stützpunkt rum und es ging für zwei Jahre nach Korea. Ich war am Boden zerstört, da war alles noch schlimmer als vorher, alles spielte sich nur noch auf dem Stützpunkt ab. Hier hatte es überhaupt keinen Sinn sich mit irgendjemanden anzug- freunden, lernte man jemanden kennen wurde sein Vater auch schon wieder versetzt und raus durfte man auch nicht alles war so fremd. Marie war jetzt drei und ein liebes aufgewecktes Kind, sie bekam all die liebe ihrer Mutter was ich ihr zu Anfang sehr übel nahm. Ich sehe es noch als ob es gestern war, ich saß in meinem Zimmer und weinte, da zog ihre kleine Hand an meinem Arm und sie sah mich mit großen Augen an Warum bist du Traurig, ich hab nichts gesagt aber sie wollte mich trösten und fiel mir um den Hals. Sie hat mich fest gedrückt und dann hielt sie mir ihren Lieblingsteddy hin Für dich, dann brauchst du nicht mehr traurig zu sein. , das war so lieb von ihr und seit dem Tag liebe ich meine kleine Schwester, wir haben immer zusammengehalten, niemand kann sich eine besser Schwester wünschen als Marie, wer ihr weh tut bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Auch unsere Zeit in Korea ging zu ende und wir zogen wieder mal um, ich war all die Enttäuschungen die unerfüllten Hoffnungen satt und blieb für mich, wozu sich mit jemanden anfreunden wenn man ihn doch wieder verliert, es ist den Schmerz nicht wert. Ich kümmerte mich um meine kleine Schwester oder lass Bücher. In den Büchern fand ich das was ich nicht hatte, Freunde und Abenteuer und wenn wir wieder mal umzogen, begleiteten mich diese Freunde, sie waren nicht einfach von heute auf morgen wieder Weg. Dad fand das meine Leidenschaft für Bücher die reine Zeitverschwendung war und wollte immer das ich mehr Sport mache, vor allem Kampfsport. So zogen wir von einem Stützpunkt am Arsch der Welt zum nächsten. Spätestens nach zwei Jahren hieß es immer Kofferpacken. Auf der Highschool wurde mein leben nur noch schlimmer. Gutes Aussehen soll einem doch angeblich das Leben erleichtern, tut es auch aber man darf nicht zu genau hinsehen. Plötzlich wollten alle mit mir befreundet sein, aber mir wurde schnell klar warum. Für die Mädchen war ich der süße Typ, alle wollten sie was von mir, aber hier ging es nicht um meine Inneren Werte sondern nur um die Hülle und wenn einem die Mädels umschwärmen sind auch die Jungs nicht fern, die ein Hälfte hasste mich und die anderen wollten unbedingt mit mir befreundet sein um auch was vom Kuchen abzubekommen. Zuerst hab ich es genossen so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch als ich merkte worum es eigentlich ging, hat mich das alles nur noch gelangweilt. Ich zog mich wieder mal zurück und ließ die Jahre an mir vorbeirauschen und fragte mich oft warum ich eigentlich lebte. Vor meinem letzten Highschooljahr zogen wir nach Texas. Hier hatte ich die schönste Zeit in meinem leben. Dort hat Marie ihren Eddie und ich hab Jess kennen gelernt oder soll ich besser sagen sie hat dafür gesorgt das ich sie nicht übersehen konnte. Sie war eine Stufe unter mir. Sie kam damals ganz offensiv auf mich zu und zeigte mir das sie mich wollte, doch ich hab sie natürlich abblitzen lassen. Doch Jess war hartnäckig sie hat mir keine ruhe gelassen und sie meinte wirklich mich, nicht nur die Fassade und so hab ich mich unsterblich in sie verliebt. Die erste liebe es war wie im Rausch und das Schuljahr ging viel zu schnell rum. Ich hatte gute Noten und Zulassungen für mehrer Unis, aber Jess und ich hatten beschlossen das ich ein Jahr jobben sollte, so das wir nach ihrem Abschluss gemeinsam studieren konnte. Mein Dad hatte ganz andere Pläne für mich, der wollte das ich die Familientradition aufrecht halte und wie er, sein Vater und sein Großvater Soldat werde, wir hatten einen furchtbaren Streit und er warf mich raus. Ich nahm mir ein kleines Haus in der Stadt, arbeitete in einer Autowerkstatt als Mechaniker und war glücklich mit meiner Jess. Doch nichts ist von Dauer. Mein zweites Jahr in Texas war fast rum, es war ein heißer Freitagabend als es an der Tür klopfte, ich öffnete und draußen standen zwei Cops sie wollten rein und dann teilten sie mir mit das mein Dad und Sophie, von zwei jungen Männer bei einem Tankstellenüberfall, der total schief gelaufen war erschossen wurden. Die Kombination von Alkohol, Drogen und Waffen hatte Dad total unterschätzt. Er musste ja unbedingt den Helden spielen und das haben sie nicht überlebt. So stand ich da ohne Eltern und mit einer 14 Jährigen kleinen Schwester die total zusammengebrochen war. Alle wollten das ich Marie in ein Heim gebe, auch Jess, doch das konnte ich nicht. Sie brauchte Eddie und auch mich, ich konnte ihr nicht auch noch diesen halt nehmen. Also nahm ich sie zu mir. Jess ist total ausgeflippt und hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt entweder schieb ich Marie ab oder sie geht. Es tat so weh, doch ich konnte meine kleine Schwester nicht weggeben und so hat Jess mich verlassen. Als ich dann die Papiere von Dad durchgegangen bin fand ich eine alte Besitzurkunde für ein riesiges Stück Land in der Wildnis von Nordkanada und da wir ja dringend Geld brauchten beschloss ich es zu Verkaufen. Ich glaube Dad wusste gar nicht was er da hatte, als ich mich dann nämlich schlau machte was das Land wert ist, erlebte ich eine riesige Überraschung. Das Land liegt mitten in einem Ölsandvorkommen und es gab Angebote von zwei Ölfirmen die uns Millionen nur für die Abbaurechte zahlen wollten. Ich nahm mir einen guten Rechtsanwalt und so haben wir die Firmen gegeneinander ausgespielt. Am Ende haben wir soviel bekommen das wir wohl nie wieder Geldsorgen haben werden. Doch auch Geld macht nicht glücklich. Kaum hatte Jess von unserem plötzlichen Reichtum gehört, kam sie reumütig zurück und da ich sie ja immer noch liebte fand ich nichts dabei. Doch sie hatte sich verändert, da waren nur noch $ Zeichen in ihren Augen. Nicht das ich ihr nicht auch so jeden Wunsch erfüllt hätte, Geld ist nun wirklich nicht so wichtig, aber ihr ging es nur noch um die Kohle. Wenn sie nicht immer sofort das bekam was sie wollte, ließ sie es mich spüren. Ich hab mir das noch ein Jahr angeschaut und sie dann rausgeworfen. Bei Marie und Eddie war das anders, Eddie liebte sie und tut ihr gut. Ihm war es sogar eher unangenehm wenn er was Geschenkt bekam. Ich weiß noch wie wir ihm zum 16 Geburtstag ein Auto gekauft haben, war das ein Drama, er hat sich zwei Monate geweigert damit zu fahren. Ich bin froh das sie ihn hat. Bei mir war das schon anders, die Sache mit Jess hat mich noch misstrauischer gemacht. Natürlich gab es immer wieder Frauen die mich wegen meinem Aussehen und meinem Geld wollten, aber da war Keine die mich meinte oder ich war zu verblendet um es zu sehen. Mich hat jedenfalls keine mehr interessiert und nur mit Frauen ausgehen um sie ins Bett zu bekommen, nein tut mir leid, das ist nicht mein Ding. Also blieb ich für mich, kümmerte mich um meine Familie und fand mich damit ab allein zu sein. Nachdem Eddie und Marie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten wollten sie unbedingt Heiraten, ich fand es zwar ein bisschen früh aber ich wusste das sie sich liebten und das er der Richtige für sie ist. Nach ihrer Hochzeit sind sie dann ein Jahr durch die Welt gereist und ich hab das auch getan, wenn auch allein. Ja und jetzt sind wir hier und studieren. Ich hatte ja hier in Dartmouth mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dir. Vom ersten Moment an fühlte ich mich zu dir hingezogen und als ich dann gesehen habe was dieser ekelhafte Dave mit dir gemacht hat, da konnte ich nicht anders ich musste dich beschützen. Glaub mir ich war selber total überrascht, normalerweise misch ich mich bei so was nicht ein, aber bei dir konnte ich nicht einfach zusehen, obwohl ich dich gar nicht kannte. Als ich damals im Dunkeln verschwunden bin, war ich total durcheinander und dann schleppt dich Marie am Montag danach noch an unseren Tisch. Da saß du mir gegenüber und hast mich mit diesen Augen angesehen, groß blau mit ein wenig grün, tief wie das Meer und ich war wie gefangen. Als du mich dann gefragt hast was los ist, da hab ich gar nicht nachgedacht sondern einfach gesagt was ich sah, was ich fühlte, das du wunderschön bist. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so spontan, was mich noch mehr verwirte und was machst du, du denkst ich mache mich über dich lustig. Da hatte ich ja voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Was sollte ich da noch sagen. Ich war froh das du dich am nächsten Tag wieder zu uns gesetzt hast, doch ist wusste einfach nicht was ich zu dir sagen sollte, darum hab ich über belanglose Dinge wie die Uni oder das Wetter gesprochen. Trotzdem war diese Stunde in der Mensa der Höhepunkt eines jeden Tages. Ja und der heutige Tag ist wohl der seltsamste seit langen, heute morgen steht ein Pfaffe mit fünf Frauen bei mir vor der Tür, weil sie spenden sammeln wollten und als ich sie dann rein bitte bekomm ich einen fast dreistündigen Vortrag über Moral gehalten, super morgen kann ich jedem nur er empfehlen, dann setzen sich in der Mensa auch noch diese Tussies zu mir und die werden auch noch frech zu dir und du glaubst auch noch ich wäre mit denen befreundet, na danke. Und als das endlich geklärt ist und du bei mir sitzt, na du weißt schon. Ich dachte schon der Tag ist gelaufen, dabei wollte ich mich heute richtig mit dir Unterhalten. Und dann warst du da und hast mich beruhigt, das war so nett so schön, deine Hand in meiner zu spüren fühlte sich so gut an, darum wollte ich alles richtig machen, du konntest wegen mir nicht essen, darum solltest du das bekommen was du gern isst. Also warum nicht ein gutes Restaurant. Doch ich hab wohl alles falsch gemacht. Du glaubst ja ich wollte dich nur in die Kiste bekommen und dann die nächste, aber so bin ich nicht. Ich Spiele nicht mit dir, ich werde dir auch heute nicht sagen das ich dich liebe, denn das weiß ich noch nicht, ich weiß das ich dich sehr gern habe und das ich dich besser kennen lernen möchte. Und was das körperliche angeht, bin ich sehr altmodisch, immer schön langsam, mehr als das ich dich gerne mal in den Arm nehmen möchte, läuft heute bestimmt nicht." Es war nicht schön, das ich sie stellenweise belügen musste, aber damit ich mich und meine Familie schützen konnte war es unumgänglich. Aber was meine Kindheit bis zum Highschoolabschluß anging hatte ich kaum gelogen, nur der Name meiner kleinen Schwester war nicht Marie sonder Kathrin, den blutigen Teil danach musste ich natürlich geheim halten, aber was sich seit wir in Dartmouth waren abgespielt hat war wieder die Wahrheit, darum war meine schlechtes Gewissen nicht ganz so groß und eh ich ihr sagen würde das ich sie Liebe, müsste ich ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Sie muss wissen worauf sie sich einläst, sollte es soweit kommen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und suchte ihre, doch was war das. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Warum weinte sie? Ich sah sie fragend an. "Warum weinst du jetzt?" Ich verstand ihre Reaktion überhaupt nicht.

"Du warst immer so allein, das hab ich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte das wäre nur bei mir so gewesen." Was sie dann tat, kam für mich völlig unerwartet. Sie beugte sich vor und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust und ihre Arme umschlangen mich. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Was sollte ich nun machen, ich war solch menschliche Reaktionen nicht gewöhnt und das sich mein Durst, durch diese unerwartet Nähe verstärkt meldete machte es auch nicht leichter. Meine Kehle brannte und das Gift schwappte durch meinen Mund. Automatisch hielt ich die Luft an. Doch die feuchte Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging und dieser ver- führerische Herzschlag reichten aus, um mein verlangen nach ihrem Blut zu steigern. Das Monster in mir verlangte nach ihrem Blut, aber der andere Teil von mir, dieser neue Teil, der Teil der sie liebte, eben weil sie so menschlich war, so gut, so mitfühlend, das sie sogar wegen mir weinte, wollte sie nur noch enger an mich drücken und ihr sanft durchs Haar fahren. Ich konzentrierte mich, schob den Durst etwas beiseite und Atmete wieder leicht. Ihr Duft war verführerisch wie erwartet, doch ihr regelmäßiger Herzschlag war unerwartet beruhigend. Ich legte ihr sanft eine Arm über ihre Schultern und zog sie etwas fester an mich ran, wobei ich jede Bewegung genau bedachte, ich wollte sie ja nur berühren und ihr nicht jeden Knochen brechen. Ich durfte nie vergessen das sie ein Mensch ist, so zerbrechlich ist wie feinstes chinesisches Porzellan und genauso wertvoll. Mit meiner freien Hand streichelte ich sanft ihr Haar, das hatte Jess auch immer beruhigt. So langsam konnte ich mich wieder erinnern. Nach etwa fünf Minuten wurde das schluchzen seltener und nach weiter fünf Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Sie drückte ihre Nase ganz nah an meine Brust und atmete tief durch. "Du riechst so gut." Murmelte sie und sah mich unschuldig von unten an. Ich musste grinsen, beugte meinem Kopf in ihr Haar, zog ganz bewusst ihren vollen Duft ein. "Du riechst auch sehr appetitlich.", gluckste ich und dann musste ich Lachen. "Appetitlich, das hört sich ja an als wolltest du mich auffressen." Spöttelte sie. Ich sah sie mit fester Mine an. "Vielleicht." Sie schaute entsetzt, ihr Puls erhöhte sich und sie schwitzte leicht, endlich reagierte ihr Körper mal normal. Ich musste wieder Lachen. "Keine Angst, ich esse nichts was auf zwei Beinen läuft.", kicherte ich. Da musste sie auch lachen. Ich rückte sie etwas von mir ab und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war zurück hinters Ohr. Sie war wieder deutlich gefasster und auch wenn ihre Augen vom weinen leicht gerötet waren. "Willst du mir davon erzählen? Warum warst du einsam?", ich versuchte so sanft wie möglich zu klingen. Sie setze sich auf und kuschelte sich seitlich an mich. Sie dachte angestrengt nach und ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen. Sie waren so schön weich, wie Seide. Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, senkte ich meinen Kopf und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. "Es ist in Ordnung wenn du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest."

"Ich möchte es dir aber erzählen, ich weiß nur noch nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

"Lass dir Zeit, aber meist ist es am einfachsten vorne anzufangen, wo wurdest du denn geboren?"

"In Mailand, aber dann fang ich besser noch früher an. Mein Daddy war Industriemechaniker und hat für seine Firma weltweit Produktions- anlagen installiert. 1991 kam er nach Mailand, sie sollte dort eine neue Fabrik komplett ausstatten. Mum hat damals in einen kleinen Cafe in der Nähe dieser Fabrik gearbeitet. Dad ging in seinen Pausen dort immer hin und wie das so ist haben sich die zwei verliebt. Mum ist dann sehr schnell schwanger geworden. Italien ist ja so erzkatholisch und ihr Vater hat auf sofortiger Hochzeit bestanden, also waren sie kaum 6 Monate zusammen und schon verheiratet.", ja das währe zu meiner Zeit auch nicht anders gewesen, wenn man ein Kind zeugte musste man heiraten, notfalls stand ihr Daddy mit der Schrottflinte hinter einem und hat nachgeholfen, "Als er mit seiner Arbeit in Mailand fertig war, wollten sie dann nach Amerika umziehen, aber Mum war schon so schwanger das keine Fluglinie sie mehr mitnahmen wollte, so blieb sie dann in Mailand während Daddy schon mal nach Chicago flog um alles vorzubereiten. So wurde ich in Mailand geboren und flog im zarten Alter von zwei Wochen über den großen Teich, nach Amerika. Mum hat Chicago nicht gefallen, sie sprach zu Anfang nur schlecht English und konnte kein Auto fahren. So stand sie dann mit einem Baby, in einem fremden Land, dessen Sprache sie nicht richtig konnte, hier gab es niemanden den sie kannte und dann war das Haus noch in einem Vorort. Sie dachte sie könnte wie zu Hause alles mit dem Bus machen, aber das hier ist Amerika Baby, hier fährt niemand mit dem Bus, hier kauft man in riesigen Shoppingmals auf der grünen Wiese ein, hier geht nichts ohne Auto. Das Daddy nach nur zwei Monate schon wieder zu seinem nächsten Auftrag, für ein halbes Jahr nach Russland musste, machte die Situation bestimmt auch nicht leichter, aber so war das halt, Daddy war selten mehr als zwei Monate am Stück da und die restliche Zeit irgendwo auf der Welt. Als ich vier war kam meine kleine Schwester Gina zur Welt, aber Daddy war mal wieder nicht da. Mum war immer sehr gut zu uns und liebte uns vom ganzen Herzen. Mir ging es gut in Chicago, ich hatte viele Freundinnen und Mum brachte mir zeichnen bei, fast alles war gut. Alles hätte so anders sein können, wäre Daddy nicht am 20. August 1998 spurlos verschwunden.", 'Ausgerechnet am einem 20.08., immer wieder dieser verfluchte Tag.', dieses Datum ist mein absoluter Fluch, immer wieder wurde meine Existenz durch Ereignisse an einem 20.08. beeinflusst. So wie am 20.08.1964, die Geburt von Linda meiner Tochter, der 20.08.1966, Vietnam, Krieg, der Tag an dem ich meine Seele verloren habe, der Tag der ewigen Sünde, der Tag den ich mir nie verzeihen werde, der Tag der so grausam war, das er sich auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat, dann 20.08.1967, der Tag an dem ich gebissen wurde oder der 20.08.2000, der Tag an dem ich Marie und Eddie verwandeln musste weil sie sonst gestorben wären usw. und nun hier der 20.08.1998, der Tag als ihr Vater verschwand. Welch seltsame Fügung. "Er war schon seit acht Monaten in Dublin und sollte eine Woche später zu uns zurück kommen. Er ist einfach morgens nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen, seine Kleidung, Papiere und Geldbörse samt Geld und Kreditkarten waren alle in seiner Wohnung. Er war einfach wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Die Polizei, sein Arbeitgeber, Privatdetektive, sogar Interpol haben nach ihm gesucht, doch nichts, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Mum war am Boden zerstört, wenn wir dabei waren hat sie zwar immer die Starke gegeben, aber ich hab sie jede Nacht weinen gehört. Für mich war das damals nicht so schlimm, ich hab es nicht verstanden, ich dachte Daddy ist nur länger auf der Arbeit und kommt halt etwas später wieder. Doch Daddy kam nicht wieder. Nach drei Monaten stellte seine Firma seine Gehaltszahlungen ein und nach einem halben Jahr hatten die laufenden Kosten und die Privatdetektive sämtliche Ersparnisse aufgebraucht, die Bank wollte ihr Geld für das Haus und so mussten wir ausziehen. Wir sind dann zu Grany nach Summitville in Indiana gezogen. Grany ist Daddys Mum. Summitville ist eine kleinen Stadt, 1200 Einwohner wenn man sämtliche Gehöfte im Umkreis dazu rechnet und die Einwohner sind sehr konservativ und alle streng Gläubig. Wir waren dort vom ersten Tag an die Außenseiter und niemand wollte etwas mit uns zu tun haben. Wir wurden nicht nur gemieden sondern geschnitten. Zuerst hab ich nicht Verstanden warum die Leute so zu uns waren, aber es hing mit ihrem Aberglauben zusammen, Grany ist für sie eine Hexe und wäre wohl in den guten alten Zeiten auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet. Du musst wissen Grany stammt von rumänischen Zigeunern ab und hat das zweite Gesicht, sie kann die Toten rufen und ein wenig in die Zukunft sehen." Ich spielte weiter mit ihren Haaren und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Das ihre Großmutter eine Zigeunerin ist und die Zukunft sehen kann erklärte einiges. Der Glaube an Mythen und Legenden war beim fahrenden Volk, wie auch bei einigen Urvölkern schon immer besonders groß. Kirchen, Aufklärung und Wissenschaft hatte ihre Lebensweise nie sosehr beeinflusst, so das sie ihr Wissen über das Übernatürlich bewahren konnten. In solchen Volksgruppen gab es häufig weise Männer und Frauen, die die Legend ihres Volks bewahrten und tatsächlich mit Gaben gesegnet waren. Wäre ihre Großmutter noch bei ihrem Volk, würde man sie achten und als hoch angesehene Frau verehren. Sie würde jetzt bestimmt ihre Enkeltochter, die ja genauso begabt ist, auf ihre Nachfolge vorbereiten. Ironie des Schicksals, die Menschen die ahnten wie seltsam die Welt in Wirklichkeit war, die die Menschen vor gefahren wie uns warmen könnten, galten in unserer Zeit als Verrückte und Außenseiter. Unsere Welt war nur noch gut zur Unterhaltung in Büchern, Horrorfilmen und Verschwörungsseiten im Netz, wie töricht. "Dabei hat Grany nie jemanden ein Leid zugefügt, sie hat den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung immer geholfen, z.B. als der kleine Nachbarsjunge vermisst wurde, hat sie die Karten befragt und konnte so die Polizei zu ihm führen, aber niemand, nicht mal seine Eltern haben ihr dafür gedankt. Wir wurden nur noch mehr gemieden. Wir waren gerade bei Grany eingezogen, da wurde Mum krank, sie dachte sich nichts dabei da sie schon immer ein wenig kränklich war, doch es wurde nicht besser. Als sie dann im Spätherbst endlich zu einem Arzt ging, war es schon zu spät. Sie hatte Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs und er hatte schon gestreut. Sie im Krankenhaus zu lassen konnten wir uns nicht leisten, mit Daddys verschwinden waren wir ja auch nicht mehr Krankenversichert und die Suche hatte das was wir hatten aufgefressen. Grany konnte uns auch nicht mit Geld helfen, nur mit ihrer Liebe und einigen Kräutern, die Mum wenigstens die Schmerzen nahmen. Doch zum Schluss halfen auch die Kräuter nicht mehr, auch heute wache ich manchmal nachts auf und kann hören wie meine Mum vor Schmerzen schreit. Es war der 12. April 2000, ein furchtbar kalter Mittwochmorgen, dunkle Wolken zogen von Norden auf, Schnee fiel und bedeckte die Felder. Grany sagte ich bräuchte heute nicht zur Schule und es war so ruhig im Haus, niemand schrie. Ich dachte Mum ging es besser und wollte in ihr Zimmer laufen, doch Grany lies mich nicht. Sie sagte ich müsse jetzt ganz stark sein und ich wusste nicht was sie meinte. Dann sagte sie Mum wäre Bewusstlos und ganz schwach, sie würde heute noch Gott sehen und wir müssten uns jetzt von ihr verabschieden. Ich soll ihr jetzt noch mal alles sagen, denn sie würde mich hören, auch wenn sie nicht mehr antworten könnte. Dann sind wir in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und atmete ganz flach, eine Kerze stand brennend im Fenster und nur die Nachttischlampe erhellte das Zimmer etwas, an diesem sonnenlosen, dunklen Tag. Gina verstand gar nicht was passierte, sie saß nur stumm mit ihrer Puppe auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und spielte. Ich hab dann Mums Hand genommen und ganz fest gedrückt, ich hab ihr gesagt das ich sie liebe, das sie mich nicht verlassen soll, das sie bei mir bleiben soll. Dann hab ich nur noch geweint. Ich hab ihre Hand nicht mehr losgelassen, ich dachte solang ich sie festhalte würde sie nicht weggehen. Grany hatte ihren Arm um mich gelegt und mich ganz fest gedrückt. So saßen wir bis zum Abend. Mum atmete immer unregelmäßiger, aber ich klammerte mich an ihre Hand, sie sollte bleiben, warum wollte sie mich auch verlassen? Dann verkrampfte sie, ihre Augen öffneten sich noch mal, ihr Atem setzte ganz aus und ihr Blick brach. Doch ich konnte ihre Hand nicht loslassen, sie konnte doch nicht tot sein, sie sollte bei mir bleiben. Sie wurde so kalt und ihre Haut fühlte sich so stumpf an. Ich hab nur noch dagesessen und geweint. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so bei ihr gewacht habe aber, plötzlich waren fremde Männer im Raum. Einer von ihnen löste vorsichtig meine Hand und trug mich aus dem Raum, aber auch wenn er ganz sanft mit mir umging hab ich ihn gehasst. Wieso hatte er mich von Mum weg gebracht, sie brauchte mich doch. Ich saß in der Küche als sie den Sarg mit Mum aus dem Haus trugen. Ich wollte hinrennen, wie konnte sie sie nur in so eine enge Kiste sperren, Mum hatte doch immer Angst in engen Räumen. Ich habe geschrieen, um mich geschlagen, gekratzt und gebissen doch es half nichts der fremde Mann war stärker und hat mich nicht zu ihr gelassen. Ich weiß noch das Grany mich in den Arm nahm und die fremden Männer mit Mum fort fuhren. Die Tage bis zur Beerdigung sind unter einem Schleier aus Schmerz begraben. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist eine kleine hölzerne Aussegnungskappelle. Mums Sarg stand offen unter einem großen Holzkreuz und um ihn standen lauter Blumen. Obwohl die Kappelle sehr klein war, verloren sich die wenigen Trauergäste in ihr. Da waren nur mein Onkel Luca aus Italien, Mums Eltern waren schon alt und konnten die weite reise nicht mehr machen, sowie Daddys Bruder und seine Schwester mit ihren Kindern, die wohl nur Grany zuliebe gekommen waren. Von unseren Nachbarn ist niemand erschienen. Ein katholischer Priester war aus der nächst größeren Stadt gekommen und las das Sterbeamt. Danach sind wir alle noch mal zu Mum an den Sarg gegangen. Sie sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Grany nahm dann zwei Münzen aus der Tasche und legte sie Mum auf die Augen. Ich hab das damals nicht verstanden, doch Grany meinte später das wäre", ihre stimme brach und sie weinte wieder, das ganze war einfach zuviel für sie. Ich verstand sie nur zu gut. Tot und Trauer das konnte ich verstehen, begleiteten sie mich doch wie mein Schatten. Ich zog sie etwas fester an mich und ließ sie weinen, mancher Schmerz ist so groß, das mitfühlende Worte es nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie schniefte als ihre Tränen versiegten und ich zog ein Päckchen Taschentücher aus meiner Hose und reichte sie ihr. Sie schnäuzte sich und wischte sich mit einem neuen Taschentuch die Tränen weg. "Danke. Du musst mich ja, für eine richtige Heulsuse halten.", versuchte sie die Stimmung auf zu lockern. Ich sah sie traurig an. "Nein, wenn du nicht geweint hättest, dann würde ich mir sorgen machen.", ich zögerte, "Doch es tut mir leid das du wegen meiner Frage so Leiden musst, das wollte ich nicht."

"Das braucht es nicht, es tut gut mal alles erzählen zu können. Außer mit meiner Schwester und Grany konnte ich das noch nie, aber bei dir ist das so anders. Ich glaube ich kann dir vertrauen, ich fühl mich gerade so geborgen." Sie vertraut mir, sie fühlt sich bei mir geborgen, sollte mein hoffen doch nicht umsonst sein, aber würde sie das auch, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit über mich wüsste? Was sollte ich ihr schon sage. "Danke.", war alles was ich raus brachte.

"Wo war ich stehen geblieben ?" Sie dachte angestrengt nach und versuchte den Faden wieder auf zu nehmen.

"Du wolltest mir erklären warum deine Grany Münzen auf die Augen deiner Mum gelegt hat, doch ich weiß warum. Es ist der Lohn für den Fährmann, damit er die Seele deiner Mutter über den Styx in den Himmel bringt und sie nicht ruhelos als Geist auf Erden wandeln muss. Deine Grany ist eine sehr weise Frau."

"Ja das ist sie.", man konnte ihr lächeln hören, dann wurde sie wieder ernster. "Nach der Beerdigung sind wir dann bei Grany geblieben. Ich hab Mum so vermisste, warum hatte sie mich verlassen? Ich hab mich immer weiter zurückgezogen. Doch Grany hat es nicht zugelassen. Sie hat mich mit arbeit überhäuft. Wir gingen Kräuter sammeln und haben andere Pflanzen im Garten gezüchtet. Dann hat sie mir gezeigt was man mit all diesen Kräutern und Pflanzen machen kann. Wie man Salben und Tränke macht, welche Pflanzen man zur Linderung von Krankheiten benutzt. Wir haben dann die Kräuter und Salben auf kleinen Wochen- märkten verkauft und so unsere Kasse ein wenig aufgebessert. Nebenbei hat sie mir immer Geschichten aus ihrer Heimat erzählt, die Legenden ihres Volks." Natürlich hat sie das gemacht, sie wollte das du sie bewahrst. Sie hat dich vorbereitet. Nur worauf ? Wann hatte sie wohl ihre ersten Vision und wann die ersten von mir? "Später hat sie mir dann auch die geheimen Rezepte gezeigt, du weißt schon für Liebestränke, Tränke die einen Scheintot wirken lassen, Pflanzen die bis zu einer gewissen Dosis heilen können aber stärker berauschen oder gar töten." Sie sah mich prüfend an um zu sehen wie ich es aufnahm. Ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Das gehört doch dazu, nichts ist gefährlicher als Halbwissen.", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Da musste sie grinsen. "Bis zur Junior High hatte ich keine Freundin, die Kinder im Ort durften nicht mit mir spielen. Die Junior High war in Fairmount und hier fand ich endlich Freunde. Doch wenn die Eltern erfuhren wer ich war und wo ich her kam, dann durften sie sich meistens nicht mehr mit mir treffen. Auf der Highschool war es anfangs auch nicht besser, doch dann interessierte sich eine Clique für mich, die waren ja so cool und da war auch dieser süße Junge, Ben, in den war ich schon über ein Jahr verschossen. Ich dachte alles wird jetzt gut, war ich doch naiv. Wir haben jedes Wochenende Partys gefeiert und Ben war so nett zu mir. Er hat mir andauernd Komplimente gemacht, wie schön ich doch bin, wie süß usw. und hat mich damit komplett eingewickelt. Auf einer dieser Partys haben wir es dann gemacht, es war mein erstes Mal und ich war so glücklich. Doch als er hatte was er wollte, zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht. Er hat mich wie Dreck behandelt und wenn ich nicht wollte ist er einfach gegangen. Verliebt wie ich war hab ich mir das viel zu lange gefallen lassen. Auf einer dieser Partys wollte er dann das ich auch mit seinen Freunden schlafe. Doch das konnte ich nicht, wir hatten einen riesigen Streit und dann haben sie mich einfach zurück gelassen. Die Party war an einem kleinen See mitten im nirgendwo und so stand ich dann nachts allein in der Pampa, 20 Meilen bis zum nächsten Ort, kein Handyempfang, nichts. Verzweifelt bin ich ihnen hinterher gerannt und hab mich im Gewirr der Feldwege verlaufen. Ich bin die ganze Nacht durch die Gegend geirrt, ich war mal wütend auf ihn das er mich hier allein gelassen hat, auf mich das ich mich so hab behandeln lassen und das ich ihn immer noch liebte. Schließlich hab ich mich einfach auf eine Wiese gelegt und hab dem Schmerz freien lauf gelassen. Am nächsten Morgen fand mich dann ein Bauer und er hat mich dann nach Hause gebracht. Doch ich war total unterkühlt und hatte mir eine Blasenentzündung zugezogen. So konnte ich erst mal nicht zur Schule gehen. Die ganze Zeit hoffte ich das Ben vorbeikommt und sich entschuldigt, aber er kam nicht. Als ich dann wieder zur Schule konnte waren alle noch komischer zu mir als sonst schon, alle starten sie mich an als wäre ich eine Alien. Keiner wollte mit mir reden und dann hörte ich auf der Mädchentoilette was los war. Ben und seine Freunde hatten verbreitet ich hätte mich auf der Party wie eine läufige Hündin aufgeführt, sie alle mit einem Kräutertrank verführt und dann mit allen geschlafen. Ich hätte gar nicht genug bekommen. Toll nicht. War ich früher nur die verrückte Hexentochter, jetzt war ich die verrückte Giftmischerin die auf Rudelbumsen steht." Die Wut drohte mich zu übermannen, nur mühsam konnte ich ein Knurren unterdrücken, ich bebte leicht und meine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Alles in mir schrie nach Rache und Vergeltung. Meine Gedanken waren schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht. Wäre ich jetzt allein mit diesem Ben, dann würde er es bestimmt nicht überleben. Ihre Hand legte sich auf meinen Arm und sie drehte sich zu mir. „Sieh mich an.", forderte sie. Ich sah zu ihr runter und sie fing mich ein. „Du kanntest mich damals noch nicht, du konntest es nicht verhindern und ich hab es überlebt, also bitte beruhige dich, mir zuliebe." Sie hatte ja so recht, es nützte niemand wenn ich jetzt ausraste. Ihr Blick und ihre Stimme hatten so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, dass es mir gar nicht schwer fiel mich zu entspannen. Meine Hände entkrampften, die dunklen Gedanken fielen von mir ab und ich konnte sogar wieder lächeln. „Du bist unglaublich.", sagte ich voller staunen, „Normalerweise fällt es mir sehr schwer meine Wut abzuschütteln, doch mit dir ist es ganz leicht. Danke."

„Wirst du oft wütend?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Und uneigentlich ?"

„Nun wenn es nur mich betrieft so gut wie nie, aber wenn…", ich zögerte lange und sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Wenn jemand verletzt wird, zu dem ich eine Verbindung aufgebaut habe, dann ja. Aber ich glaube du warst noch nicht fertig.", versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

Sie grinste mich an, da lag ein leichter Anflug von Triumph auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ach so." dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und setzte dort fort wo sie unterbrochen hatte. „Auf der Schule war ich von da ab unten durch. Die Mädchen hatten Angst um ihren ruf wenn sie mit mir gesehen wurden, obwohl viele an meiner Stelle es bestimmt getan hätten und die Jungs… ja die dachten jetzt ich wäre leicht zu haben. Viele haben es versucht die meisten recht plump, andere etwas einfallsreicher aber wenn sie nicht bekommen haben was sie wollten war ich wieder abgeschrieben. Ich hab es dann einfach gelassen und mich mit keinem mehr getroffen. Ach und was Ben angeht der hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen." Sie lachte bitter. „Ein Jahr später hatte er auf einer Party was mit einem Mädchen das gerade zugezogen war. Er hätte sie mal besser nach ihrem Alter gefragt. Es stellte sich raus das die kleine eine frühreife 13 Jährige war und ihr Vater war überhaupt nicht erfreut das er sie entjungfert hat. Das der Vater auch noch ein streng gläubiger Anwalt ist, ja das war Bens Verhängnis. Er wurde angezeigt und da das Mädchen betrunken war, wegen Vergewaltigung zu 10 Jahren verurteilt. So ein Pech aber auch. Ich war echt froh das die Highschool vorbei war und da ich gute Noten hatte, bekam ich dann ein Teilstipendium für Dartmouth. Ich war echt glücklich von dort wegzukommen. Ich kann zwar nur die Abendvorlesungen besuchen, weil ich morgens arbeiten muss aber das macht nichts. Grany war sehr stolz das ihr großes Mädchen auf einer Elite-Uni angenommen wurde, aber ich weiß das es ihr schwer gefallen ist mich soweit weg ziehen zu lassen. Am Abend bevor ich abgereist bin nahm sie mich ganz fest in den Arm und meinte sie müsste mit mir reden. Sie war so seltsam und ich hab mich gefragt warum sie so aufgeregt war. Sie hatte die Karten befragt um in meine Zukunft zu sehen," Sie rückte wieder etwas ab und sah mich genau an, „Sie sagte mir ich würde hier…" verlegen senkte sie ihren Blick und sprach nicht weiter.

"Was würdest du hier?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit.

"Ach, es ist so seltsam, du wirst denken ich bin ein Freak oder ich will dich belügen.", flüsterte sie.

"Du musste es schon drauf ankommen lassen und was seltsame Dinge angeht bin ich einiges Gewöhnt.", munterte ich sie auf. Was konnte ihre Großmutter schon gesehen haben? Schlimmstenfalls die Wahrheit, das sie hier auf Vampire treffen würde.

"Also gut," kam es leiste, dann sah sie mich wieder an. " Sie sagte ich würde hier jemanden Treffen. Einen sehr schönen jungen Mann, größer als ich, dunkelblonde mittellange Haare, mit goldenbraune Augen, etwas zu Blass und mit dunklen Augenringen, was seiner Schönheit aber keinen Abbruch tut." Ich musste grinsen, wenn das wirklich die Beschreibung ihrer Großmutter war, dann war sie recht begabt, für einen Menschen. "Er wäre etwas anders als die Anderen, aber genau der Richtige für mich und wir würden ewig zusammen bleiben. Seltsam nicht."

"Seltsam ja, aber nicht das Seltsamste das ich je gesehen haben und die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit, darüber solltest du jetzt noch nicht nachdenken." Ewig zusammen bleiben. Die Vorstellung sie ewig bei mir zu haben war auf der einen Seite verführerisch und auf der anderen Seite undenkbar. Hatte doch die Ewigkeit für mich eine andere Bedeutung als für einen Menschen. Für mich war die Ewigkeit real und nicht nur ein abstrakter Zeitraum. Um mit ihr ewig zusammen zu sein, müsste ich sie verwandeln, dann würde aus diesem Wunder vor mir ein Monster wie ich und könnte sie mir das je verzeihen?

"Was ist den noch seltsamer?", wollte sie wissen.

"Darauf kommen wir vielleicht später mal.", blockte ich ihre Frage ab.

"Na gut." Sie klang leicht enttäuscht. "Der erste Tag hier war ein richtiger Schock für mich, ich hatte meine Sachen gerade in meinem Zimmer verstaut, ging mich anmelden und machte mich auf den Rückweg zu meinem Zimmer. Ich war total im Gedanken als mich eine wundervoll dunkle, melodische Stimme ansprach und als ich aufsah Stand er vor mir, der den mir Grany beschrieben hatte. Wunderschön und dann diese goldenen Augen. Du hast mich total erschreckt weist du das." Verschmitzt sah sie mich an. "Übrigens heute gefallen mir deine Augen besonders gut, ich mag es wenn sie diesen goldenen Glanz haben, dann bist du besser gelaunt. Wenn sie so dunkel werden bist du meist schlecht drauf." Oh Gott das auch noch, aber wie konnte ich erwarten das sie das nicht bemerkt. Das ganze wurde immer komplizierter, denn auch meine unnatürliche Körpertemperatur dürfte ihr nicht entgangen sein, da sie doch die ganze Zeit so nah bei mir saß. Wie lang kann ich es ihr noch verheimlichen, wann kommt die direkte Frage was ich bin und könnte ich sie dann noch belügen? Ich wusste es nicht. "Aber ich schätze darauf willst du jetzt auch nicht eingehen.", fuhr sie fort. "Obwohl ich ja vorgewarnt war, bekam ich Panik und bin weggelaufen. Abends kamen dann April und Carolin zu mir und haben mich einfach mit auf diverse Partys geschleppt. Dort hab ich überall nach dir gesucht, ich hoffte mit dir reden zu können, aber du warst nirgends zu sehen. Auf der Party der Footballspieler sah ich dann deine Schwester mit ihrem Mann, aber von dir keine Spur. Ich wollte schon wieder heim, aber da kam April an und meinte ich soll unbedingt bleiben, sie habe da drei umwerfende Typen getroffen und die wollten unbedingt mit uns reden. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl bei den Jungs, aber April und Carolin waren ja so was von begeistert von Eric und John. Also bin ich geblieben, doch Dave war total eklig, diese Sprüche und sein Auftreten, der hält sich echt für Gottes Geschenk an die Weiblichkeit. Ich hab nur noch auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet um mich elegant abzusetzen und dann viel mir aus versehen mein Bier hin. Ich hatte recht Dave ist ein oberflächliches Arschloch, aber das er so ausrastete damit hatte ich nicht gerecht. Ich dachte schon der will mich schlagen und dann tauchst du aus dem nichts auf, ich war so froh dich zu sehen. Aber ich hatte auch Angst, Angst sie würden dir was tun, aber dein Blick, deine ganze Ausstrahlung in dem Monet. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen, alles an dir zeigte nur eins, ich bin gefährlich und wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegt sterbt ihr." Ich lachte leicht, sie hatte ja so recht, ich bin gefährlich. "Lach nicht, so sahst du aus und die Jungs haben das auch so gesehen oder meinst du die geben immer so schnell auf? Wohl kaum ! Aber als du mich dann angesprochen hast war deine Stimme so sanft und du sahst so …", ich merkte wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihre Ohren bekamen dieses appetitliche rot, "Du sahst aus wie ein Engel. Als wärst du nur wegen mir da, um mich zu beschützen. Doch nachdem du mich heim gebracht hattest, warst du so abweisend, das war total frustrierend. Zuerst legst du dich mit den Typen an und dann läst du mich einfach stehen, das hab ich nicht verstanden. Montags hab ich dann Marie kennen gelernt, ich fand sie gleich sympathisch und ich war froh das sie mich mit zu euch an den Tisch nahm, aber ich hatte auch Angst das du mich wegschicken würdest. Doch du warst total nett, aber deine Komplimente haben mich verärgert, die konntest du nicht ernst meinem. Da sitzt ich graue Maus an einem Tisch mit lauter, man ihr seht alle aus als wärt ihr Filmstars oder Models, selbst Robert sieht tausendmal besser aus als ich und du sagst mir ich wäre wunderschön. Das konntest du nicht ernst meinen, ich dachte du machst dich über mich lustig und seit dem warst du zwar immer nett zu mir, aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck als wärst du an mir interessiert, bis heute. Als du da allein mit all diesen Tussis gesessen hast, da dachte ich alles wäre vorbei. Vor allen dingen als mich diese Obertussi so angefahren hat, da hatte ich alle Hoffnung verloren und dann sagst du das du nur wegen mir da bist und kanzelst auch noch diese blöde Kuh ab. Ich hätte Luftsprünge machen können, so glücklich war ich. Als du dann auch noch ein Date wolltest, da begann ich zu hoffen, das ich dir doch nicht gleichgültig bin. Doch der Abend war einfach zu perfekt, Blumen, dann behandelst du mich als wäre ich eine vornehme Dame, ein teures Restaurant, noch mehr Komplimente die du unmöglich ernst meinen konntest und dann erzählst du mir noch ich wäre die Erste seit vielen Jahren mit der du ausgehst. Das war einfach zuviel für mich, das konnte nicht stimmen. Für mich stand fest, dass du mit mir spielst, dass du hier dein erprobtes Programm abspulst um mich rum zu bekommen und mich dann wieder fallen zu lassen. Warum solltest du schon was von mir wollen, außer ein bisschen Spaß. Das hat mich so an früher erinnert. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt, oder?" Sie hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, ein strahlen lag in ihren Augen und ihre Grübchen traten besonders schön vor. Ich konnte nicht anders als zurück zu strahlen und ihr durchs Haar wuscheln.

"Natürlich hast du dich geirrt, wie könnte ich dich nicht mögen? Wer nicht erkennt, das du was ganz besonders bist muss blind sein." Es war so abwegig das ich sie nicht mögen könnte, das ich fast lachen musste.

Sie sah mich schelmisch an. "Du bist aber auch was Besonderes und ich hab dich sehr gern."

Als sie sehr gern sagte fühlte es sich an, als ob mein Herz für einen kurzen Monet wieder schlagen konnte, das tat so gut. "Nur um es zu präzessieren, was meinst du wollen wir uns jetzt öfter, regelmäßig sehen, so wie jetzt, nur wir zwei? Also ich würde das gern."

"Also nur um es zu präzessieren.", schmunzelte sie, "Ja, das würde mir gefallen."

"Gut, aber ich glaub wir müssen da vorher was besprechen.", sagte ich ernst. Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und so setzte ich fort. "Deine Grany hat dir ja gesagt, dass ich anders bin und da hatte sie recht. Das meine Augen die Farbe wechseln ist dir ja schon aufgefallen und ich geh mal davon aus, das dir wo du mir heute Körperlich so nah warst, wie noch kein _Mensch_ vor dir, noch ein paar andere Seltsamkeiten aufgefallen sind."

"Ja." sagte sie zögerlich.

Ich sah sie aufmunternd an. "Würdest du mir verraten was?"

"Nun ja,..," sie sah aus als ob sie angestrengt nachdachte. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit deiner Körpertemperatur, du bist so kalt,…" Ich nickte ihr zu. "Deine Haut ist extrem glatt und hart, fast wie Marmor." Wie Marmor, schöner vergleich. Ich konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. "Du isst oder trinkst nie, auch wenn du in der Mensa immer eine Cola vor dir stehen hast und daran nippst, ist die Dose am ende immer noch voll." Sehr aufmerksam, dass ihr das aufgefallen ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. "Als du heute in der Mensa aufgesprungen bist und als du dich draußen am Baum zu mir ungedreht hast, waren deine Bewegungen so schnell, das ich sie nicht wahrnehme konnte. Im einen Monet warst du noch von mir abgewandt und im nächsten standst du mir direkt gegenüber, ohne das ich die Bewegung dazwischen wahrnehme konnte."

"Du bist sehr aufmerksam." sagte ich bitter. "Ich könnte dir jetzt zu allem eine logische Erklärung liefern,… aber ich möchte dich nicht anlügen."

Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an, aber ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

"Das ganze ist nicht einfach für mich.", setzte ich von neuem an. "Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt nach Hause fahren, wir müssten alle Packen und für immer verschwinden als hätte es uns nie gegeben." Ihr Ausdruck wurde leicht panisch und sie griff nach meiner hand. Ihr Finger verkrampften sich um meine, als sie mich mit aller Kraft festhielt. "Aber ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, ein kleines Geschäft zwischen uns. Ich werde dir zu gegebener Zeit alles Erklären, du darfst mich dann alles Fragen und ich werde dir auf alles ehrlich antworten. Doch bis dahin musst du über diese Seltsamkeiten hinwegsehen, sie hinnehmen und darfst mit niemand, auch nicht mit deiner Grany, darüber reden. Wenn du doch darüber redest, sind wir weg. Wenn du damit leben kannst, dann können wir es versuchen und sehen was daraus wird. Was sagst du?"

Sie sah mich eindringlich an und in einem Comic wäre jetzt eine kleine Rauchwolke über ihrem Kopf gewesen, so angestrengt dachte sie nach. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit und ich wurde langsam ungeduldig, doch ich ließ ihr die Zeit. Dann fuhr ein breites Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

"Dann lass es uns versuchen. Ich werde nichts sagen, das würde mir sowieso keiner Glauben, aber du musst dich auch an deinen Teil halten.", verkündete sie feierlich.

"Das werde ich und am besten mach ich dann gleich mal den Anfang. Ich würde dir gern ein kleines Geheimnis anvertrauen. Ich denk mal, dass du damit umgehen kannst und darüber darfst du auch mit deiner Grany reden." Wie fang ich jetzt am besten an, es wäre einfacher wenn sie über meine Fähigkeit bescheid weiß. Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich wuschelte noch mal durch ihr Haar, das machte mir unheimlich spaß. "Also es ist so ich hatte vom ersten Augenblick das Bedürfnisse dich zu beschützen und ich kann dann sehr… also wenn dir jemand was antut kann ich sehr sauer werden. Du hast eben gesagt ich hätte am ersten Abend ausgesehen wie ein Engel, ich war aber an dem Abend kein Engel, höchstens ein Racheengel." Sie sah mich immer noch neugierig an. "Dave ist nicht vom Dach gefallen." Jetzt war sie doch ein wenig stutzig, sagte aber nichts. "Nachdem ich dich hierher gebracht hatte, war ich noch bei ihm und wir hatten ein längeres Gespräch, wie man sich gegenüber Frau zu verhalten hat und so. Im laufe dieses Gesprächs sind ihm irgendwie die Beine gebrochen."

"Du hast ihm die Beine gebrochen.", stellte sie trocken fest. "Nur weil er mich geschüttelt hat, das ist doch ein wenig übertrieben. Das solltest du nicht tun.", tadelte sie mich.

"Nun, wenn er dich nur geschüttelt hätte, dann hättest du recht, aber dafür hab ich ihn nicht bestraft, das was er vorher gemacht hat und was er damit bezweckte, das hab ich bestraft."

"Was hatte er den schlimmes vor?"

"Er wollte mit dir schlafen."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Ich hätte nie mit ihm geschlafen. Das müsstest du doch wissen."

"Du hättest, wenn auch nicht freiwillig. Du wärst gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen dich dagegen zu sträuben."

"Wieso das?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Zeitungsartikel, was haben sie denn bei ihm gefunden?"

Ein großes Fragezeichen stand über ihrem Kopf. "Drogen, Dopingmittel und…", die Erkenntnis traf sie unerwartet, "Das Bier, er hat mir KO-Tropfen ins Bier gemischt. Ja ?"

"Ja!", ich nickte niedergeschlagen.

"Woher wusstest du das?" Sie war vollkommen durch den Wind.

"Ich hab gesehen wie er es in die Flasche geschüttet hat."

"Und warum hast du dann nicht sofort was getan? Ich hätte fast davon getrunken.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Beschämt senkte ich den Blick. "Ich hab sofort reagiert, aber ich war noch zu weit weg, ich konnte nicht früher einschreiten."

"Was ? Wie ? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr.", kreischte sie.

"Ich war zuhause als ich es gesehen habe." Ich schaute sie von unten, durch meine Wimpern, an und sie sah erstaunt zurück.

"Du warst zuhause und konntest das sehen, Wie ist das möglich?"

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ich seltsame Dinge gewöhnt bin.", begann ich zögerlich. "Nun das liegt daran, dass ich auch eine ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit habe. Wenn ich jemanden kenne und ich mich auf ihn konzentriere, kann ich die Person von jedem Ort aus beobachten, das ist so als wäre ich anwesend. Ich kann dann alles sehen, hören und auch riechen."

"W O W.", war alles was sie sagte.

"Ja, wow. Ich hab an dem Abend mit Marie gesprochen, sie sagte du wärst auch auf der Party, so war ich halt neugierig und hab dich gesucht. Als ich dich fand wolltet ihr gerade zur Toilette, das war mir dann doch zu privat, darum hab ich meine Sinne bei den Jungs gelassen und da hab ich dann gesehen was Dave vorhatte. Ich bin dann sofort aufgebrochen und was dann passiert ist weißt du ja."

Sie sah mich unergründlich an und mir wurde langsam aber sicher unwohl. "Ist es so schlimm das ich so was kann?", fragte ich schließlich.

Da lächelte sie. "Nein, das ist doch nichts schlimmes, aber ich hätte da ne Frage. Als ich das Bier trinken wollte, da hab ich dich in meinem Kopf gehört, du hast geschrieen ich soll es nicht trinken, da bin ich so erschrocken, das mir die Flasche aus der Hand gefallen ist. Wie war das möglich?"

Sie hat mich gehört, wie war das möglich? Ich war nicht in ihren Geist eingedrungen, das wusste ich. Sie hätte mich nicht hören dürfen. Mit weit aufgerissnen Augen sah ich sie erstaunt an. "Du hast … mich gehört?", stotterte ich. Sie nickte nur. "Das ist eigentlich nicht möglich. Ich kann mich zwar, wenn ich meine Gabe nutze auch Verständigen. Dafür muss ich aber bewusst in den Geist der anderen Person eindringen und das hab ich nicht getan."

"Ich hab dich aber gehört." Darauf bestand sie entschieden und ich zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten, auch wenn es mir unbegreiflich war.

"Darf ich etwas ausprobieren? Keine Angst es tut nicht weh."

"Ja."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf sie, da sie ja vor mir saß fand ich sie direkt und dann drang ich ohne den geringsten Widerstand in ihren Geist ein. Es war viel zu einfach. Normalerweise war da so was wie eine elastische Wand, die den Geist schützte. Diese Wand war von Person zu Person unterschiedlich dick und es war immer anstrengend sie zu durchstoßen. Doch hier war nichts, kein Hindernis, keine Wand, es war so als hätte ich einen Schlüssel und könnte durch eine nun offene Tür eintreten.

Ich sah sie an und presste demonstrativ die Lippen zusammen. "Kannst du mich hören? Wenn du mir antworten willst, dann musst du nur im Geist mit mir sprechen und keine Angst ich kann nur hören was du mir mitteilen möchtest, sonst nichts, also ich kann keine Gedanken lesen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und fuhr mir dann sanft über den Arm. "Das… das ist unglaublich. So was hab ich noch nie erlebt und das kannst du auch über große Distanzen?" Ich nickte verlegen. "Wie weit ?"

"Unbegrenzt, ich könnte dich von jedem Punkt der Erde finden, ich könnte dich wahrnehme, ich wüsste in welche Richtung ich gehen muss um zu dir zu kommen, wie weit du von mir weg bist, also nicht in Meilen, nur ob du nah oder fern bist, ob ich mich dir nähere oder mich von dir entferne und ich könnte so mit dir reden." Ich ließ meine Gabe wieder fallen. Es war einfach angenehmer mich normal mit ihr zu unterhalten. "Wie war das für dich?", fragte ich vorsichtig, doch sie antwortet nicht, sie sah mich nur erwartungsvoll an. "Ich bin nicht mehr in deinem Kopf, du musst schon normal sprechen, sonst verstehe ich dich nicht."

"Oh, ja, natürlich.", kicherte sie. "Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Wow. Was anderes fällt mir im Monet dazu nicht ein."

"Ich muss dir aber noch was beichten." Sie sah mich Fragend an.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich diesen Drang habe dich zu beschützen, nun seit diesem Vorfall mit Dave, lebe ich in ständiger Sorge dir könnte noch was passieren und das wäre unerträglich für mich. Darum hab ich dich öfters Beobachtet, nun ja nicht nur öfters, fast immer."

"Du hast was?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ich mach mir halt Sorgen um dich und keine Angst ich war diskret, ich hab dich nicht beim Umziehen oder so was beobachtet.", antwortet ich verlegen. Ich senkte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, aber wenn dir was geschieht und ich… ich will gar nicht daran denken."

"Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um mich?" Ich nickte aufrichtig. "Das ist irgendwie süß, ich verzeihe dir."

"Ehrlich?", fragte ich überrascht. Sie nahm alles so locker hin, das war schon nicht mehr normal.

"Ehrlich. Du hast Angst um mich, das bedeutet das du mich magst und wie sollte ich darüber Böse sein? Auch wenn du es ein wenig übertreibst. Du kannst doch nicht deine ganze Zeit für meinen Schutz aufwenden, da bleibt ja nichts für dich übrig."

Jetzt musste ich breit grinsen. "Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich kann mich sozusagen Teilen. Der eine Teil von mir passt auf dich auf und der andere macht was ich sonst so tue. Das ist so wie Splittscreen im Fernsehen.", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. "Aber du könntest mir zwei Gefallen tun, die würden mein Leben echt erleichtern."

"Und die wären?"

"Also, erstens und das ist mir sehr wichtig." Ich sah sie ganz ernst an und hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ich zog eine kleine Karte aus meinem Portemonnaie. Auf der Karte standen drei Telefonnummern, aber keine Namen. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete sie die Karte und dann wieder mich. "Solltest du jemals, jemanden sehen, der so ist wie meine Familie, also bleich und wie sagtest du wunderschön, dessen Augen so wie unsere sind oder was schlimmer wäre Rot. Dann begibst du dich auf der Stelle und es ist egal was du vor hast, an einen öffentlichen Platz mit möglichst vielen Menschen, aber nicht am Rand sondern mitten rein, so das du gesehen wirst. Dann rufst du mich an, die oberste Nummer ist meine, sollte ich nicht rangehen wählst du eine der anderen, das sind die von Marie und Eddie. Du sagst uns dann was du gesehen hast und wir sagen dir was du machen musst, bis wir dich abholen. Hast du das Verstanden? "

"Ja, aber …" Ich unterbrach sie indem ich ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte.

"Kein aber, darüber diskutier ich nicht. Das kann dir dein Leben retten."

Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper und zum ersten Mal schien sie wirklich Angst zu haben. "Mein Leben?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Ja, _dein Leben_, so gefährlich können wir sein, also bitte versprich es mir, BITTE.", flehte ich sie an.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust und flüsterte. "Kannst du mich bitte festhalten." Ich schloss meine Arme um sie, durch den ständigen Körperkontakt war mein Durst fast erträglich, nicht so wie das erste Mal als sie sich an mich schmiegte. Es wurde eindeutig leichter mich zu kontrollieren und das gab mir die Zuversicht die ich brauchte um bei ihr zu bleiben.

"Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen.", setzte ich nach einiger Zeit neu an.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich muss wissen wovor ich mich in acht nehmen muss und diese Gefahr hat ja nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie gab es ja schon bevor ich dich kannte, nur das ich jetzt bescheid weiß." Murmelte sie an meiner Brust. Ihre Stimme war so langsam und träge. Sie gähnte und ich sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war schon halb Drei und mir wurde bewusst das sie ja nur ein Mensch ist. Sie benötigt Schlaf, etwas das ich ganz vergessen hatte. Mit ihr würde ich mich umstellen müssen. Ab sofort würde ich mehr auf ihre menschlichen Bedürfnisse achten, das nahm ich mir fest vor. Es war irgendwie erheiternd so menschlich wie jetzt hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Ich strich ihr zärtlich dir Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen, du gehörst ins Bett."

Sie drückte sich noch ein wenig fester an mich. "Nein, bleib. Ich bin gar nicht müde." Doch sie sprach so Träge, das selbst ein Tauber die Lüge gehört hätte.

"Ja klar, du bissst gaaarnicht Müüüdeee. Du hast ja auch letzte Nacht so viele geschlafen und wir haben ja auch erst halb Drei. Sei vernünftig und geh ins Bett.", neckte ich sie.

Sie hob träge ihren Kopf und sah mich müde an. "Aber nur wenn du hier bleibst, ich möchte heute nicht allein sein."

"Gut ich bleibe.", schmunzelte ich. "Aber du gehst jetzt brav ins Bett oder ich trag dich rüber und gehe. Deine Wahl."

Spielerisch schlug sie mir auf die Brust und schmollte. "Manchmal bist du so was von bestimmend."

"Ich weiß, liegt wohl daran das ich jahrelang den Elternersatz spielen musste. Ich versuch mich zu bessern."

"Wer's glaubt."

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Ich ging zu ihrem Bett, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schüttelte ihr Kissen aus. Danach schaltete ich die Nachttischlampe an, löschte die Kerzen und die Lavalampe. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und machte es mir auf der Couch bequem. Als sie aus dem Bad kam und meine Vorbereitungen sah, schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf. "Ja, du besserst dich. Ich sehe es." Dann legte sie sich hin, rutschte aber bis an die Wand. "Du bist so weit weg, willst du nicht rüber kommen?"

Ich stand auf und nahm meine Decke ein Kissen mit. Ich legte mich zu ihr und sie machte es sich direkt wieder auf meiner Brust gemütlich. Ich hatte meinem Pullover und mein Hemd ausgezogen und trug nur noch Hose und T-Shirt. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand meinem linken Arm hoch und verharrte plötzlich und betrachtete ihn genauer. Sanft fuhr sie die einzelnen Erhöhungen mit ihren Fingern ab. Ich wusste was sie sah und welche Frage jetzt unausweichlich kommen musste.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie mit leichtem entsetzten.

"Bissnarben.", sagte ich emotionslos. Es waren Andenken an meiner Zeit in New Orleans, an die endlosen Kämpfe im Süden.

"So viele, was hat dich den da gebissen?", sie war wieder hellwach.

"Das sind bei weitem nicht alle", sagte ich trocken, "Und was mich da gebissen hat, gehört zu unserer Vereinbarung."

"Ich versteh, aber hat das nicht weh getan?"

"Sehr weh." Von einem anderen Vampir gebissen zu werden, war nach der Verwandlung wohl das schmerzhafteste was es gibt. Das Gift brannte in der Wunde und man hatte das Gefühl dort von neuem zu verbrennen. "Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln, ich möchte jetzt nicht daran denken."

Sie küsste auf die Stelle wo sich drei Halbmonde zu einem Relief trafen, dann sank sie wieder zurück. "Du wolltest das ich dir noch was verspreche.", erinnerte sie mich.

"Ja, aber das ist was ganz normales.", beruhigte ich sie. "Auch wenn du mich jetzt für einen bestimmenden Oberlehrer hältst, ich möchte nicht das du irgendwo offene Getränke annimmst oder sie unbeaufsichtigt stehen läst."

"Jawohl Sir, wird erledigt Sir.", antwortete sie mit einem hauch Sarkasmus.

Dann gähnte sie wieder, ihr Atem wurde langsamer und mündete in einem sanfte Schmarrchen, nicht laut ganz sanft. Sie war eingeschlafen. Ich konnte nur erahnen, welches Vertrauen sie in mich haben musste, um nach all dem was sie heute erfahren hatte, so friedlich, mit dem Kopf auf meiner Brust, schlafen zu können. Sie war eindeutig das mutigste Wesen das ich je kenne gelernt hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht so sehen würde.

Ich schaltete das Licht aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Dann gab ich mich ganz dem angenehmen Gefühl hin sie so nah bei mir zu haben. Alles war so neu und unbekannt für mich. Es war einfach schön nach all den Jahren jemanden wie sie gefunden zu haben, aber da waren auch Zweifel. Brachte ich sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr. War eine solche Liebe überhaupt möglich, schließlich war sie ja eigentlich die Beute und ich das Raubtier. Ob es so was überhaupt schon mal gegeben hat? Ein Vampir und ein Mensch und wie sollte das Enden? Ja, es gab Vampire die sich Menschen näherten, Succubus und Incubus. Ich hatte schon von solchen Wesen gehört, aber das war was ganz anderes. Für sie war die Verführung und der anschließende Sex, nur der Beging für einen Festschmaus und obwohl mein Durst in ihrer Nähe größer war als sonst, nun essen wollt ich sie bestimmt nicht.

Gegen Vier vibrierte mein Handy zweimal, Maries Erkennungszeichen das ich mich bei ihr melden sollte. Wir telefonierten nie miteinander, sie rief immer an und legte nach zweimal Klingeln auf, dann wusste ich das sie mit mir sprechen wollte und setzte meine Gabe ein, das war einfach sicherer. Ich hatte die Zwei total vergessen, eigentlich müsste ich ja schon seit Stunden in Boston sein. Ich sammelte mich und bereitet mich Geistig auf das nun folgende Gespräch vor.

Ich sand meinen Geist aus und fand sie in einer schummrigen Billard- kneippe in einem der mieseren Viertel von Boston. Rauch schwängerte die Luft. Träge wischte der Barmann ein Bierglas trocken, während ein Rocker betrunken mit dem Kopf auf den Tresen sank. Lauter Rock schallte aus der Musikbox und ein leicht bekleidetes Mädchen schwang ihre Hüften im Takt der Musik. Es waren nur noch wenige Gäste anwesend. Die Männer waren meist in schweres Leder und die Frauen dafür umso Freizügiger bekleidet. Marie und Eddie stachen in ihren Designerklamotten stark heraus. Eddie spielte gerade eine Partie Pool gegen einen der Rocker, der ungläubig zusah wie Eddie einen fast unmöglichen Stoss mit absoluter Leichtigkeit ausführte. Marie stand hinter ihm und bedachte den Rocker mit einem diabolischen Lächeln. Eine kleine Gruppe hatte sich um den Tisch versammelt und sah dem spiel gebannt zu, doch von Claire und Stuart war nichts zu sehen. Ich drang in den Geist von Marie ein.

"Und wer gewinnt?", begann ich mit einer unverfänglichen Frage.

"Eddie natürlich, aber er schummelt bestimmt, wie immer." Ja, mit Eddies Gabe war es für ihn ein leichtes beim Billard zu schummeln, Telekinese war nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Fähigkeit. "Sag mal wo bleibst du?"

"Ich komm nicht mehr."

"Was heißt hier ich komm nicht mehr? Du hast gesagt, dass du nachkommst."

"Ich kann hier nicht weg. Tut mir leid."

"Und darf man fragen warum du nicht weg kannst, man lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

"Sie schläft gerade so schön" Weiter kam ich nicht, als mich Marie ungehalten unterbrach.

"Sie schläft jede Nacht und du kannst sie auch von unterwegs beobachten. Du kannst uns doch hier nicht hängen lassen nur weil _sie_ schläft."

"Doch kann ich, wenn ich jetzt aufstehe wacht sie garantiert auf und im Gegensatz zu uns muss sie schlafen,"

"Was heißt hier sie wacht auf?", fragte sie verärgert.

"Ja," sagte ich zögernd und hoffte dass sie es gut aufnahm. "Sie liegt mit ihrem Kopf auf meiner Brust."

"Was ? Wie bitte, sie liegt auf deiner Brust?" Überraschung schwang in jedem Wort mit, das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

"Der Abend ist ein wenig anders verlaufen als ich gedacht habe und übrigens du hattest Recht."

"Womit hatte ich Recht?"

"Ich liebe sie. Damit hattest du Recht.", ließ ich die Bombe Platzen. "Damit müsst ihr euch jetzt abfinden."

Lange kam keine Antwort, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr angespannt.

"Und wie sieht sie das?", fragte sie schließlich.

"So schnell schießen die Preußen nicht. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht das ich vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen bin und ihr meine ewige Liebe geschworen habe? Aber ich glaub sie mag mich, vielleicht auch mehr."

"Aber sie ist ein Mensch, sie wird doch merken das mit dir was nicht stimmt."

"Ich weiß, wir sprechen darüber wenn ihr wieder hier seit und behalt es solang für dich."

"Ja gut, aber eins interessiert mich doch brennend. Wie ist das, einen Menschen so nah zu sein, ist dein Durst nicht unerträglich?"

"Es ist unglaublich, wunderschön ihr so nahe zu sein, ich hätte selbst nicht gedacht, das es möglich ist und mein Durst, nun der ist natürlich stärker als sonst, aber es wird von Minute zu Minute einfacher, besonders jetzt wo sie schläft."

"Du musst ja wissen was du tust.", antwortete sie skeptisch.

"Sag mal wo sind eigentlich Claire und Stuart? Ich sehe sie gar nicht.", wechselte ich das Thema, in der Hoffnung damit weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Die sind kurz weg. Zwei von den Typen hier waren scharf auf Claire und sind mit ihr gegangen, Stuart ist dann unauffällig hinterher. Ich vermute mal, das sie jetzt die Überreste ihres Nachtsnacks beseitigen und dann wiederkommen."

"Dann grüß sie lieb von mir und sag mir wäre was dazwischen gekommen und es tut mir Leid. Lass dir was einfallen, aber bitte behalt den wahren Grund für dich."

"Das werde ich ihnen bestimmt nicht erzählen, dann halten sie uns ja endgültig für bekloppt. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie das auch noch akzeptieren würden."

Da hatte sie wohl recht, für die meisten Vampire war unsere Lebensart unnatürlich und abartig. Für sie verrieten wir unser gegebenes Recht. Die Starken sollen über die Schwachen herrschen. Gehet hin und nähret euch. Nur wenige akzeptierten unsere Ernährung und damit uns. Aber eine direkte Beziehung zu einem Menschen, das wäre dann doch zuviel. Zumal ich gerade gegen die Regeln verstieß, schon jetzt wusste sie zuviel und ich hatte weder vor sie zu töten, noch sie zu verwandeln.

"Da könntest du recht haben.", antwortete ich resigniert. "Wann kommt ihr wieder zurück?"

"Wir wollten bis Sonntag bleiben."

"Gut, dann sehen wir uns Sonntagabend und viel Spaß noch."

"Dir auch und lass sie am Leben."

Danke, genau das was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Schnell zog ich mich aus ihrem Kopf zurück und war wieder im hier und jetzt. Sie lag immer noch friedlich da, ihre Finger hielten mein T-Shirt mit festem Griff, so als wollte sie mich davon abhalten weg zu gehen. Ihr Schlaf wurde etwas unruhiger und sie gab unartikulierte Geräusche von sich. Sie träumte. Ich strich ihre Haare zurück und beugte mich ein wenig vor, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Es machte einen entspannten, fast glücklichen Eindruck. Was auch immer sie träumte, es war eindeutig kein Alptraum. Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und für den Rest der Nacht genoss ich einfach nur ihre Nähe und die schönen Gefühle die sie in mir auslöste. Seit langen war ich wieder Glücklich. Egal was noch geschehen würde, es war eine Nacht die ich nie Vergessen werde. Die Erinnerung würde mich begleiten bis in die Ewigkeit.


	8. Sag es bitte nicht, noch nicht

**7. Sag es bitte nicht, noch nicht**

Regen trommelte ans Fenster als der Morgen graute und das ganze Zimmer trüb einfärbte. Sie schlief immer noch tief und fest. Ich spielte ein wenig mit ihren Haaren. Ich zog eine dicke Haarsträhne an mein Gesicht und strich damit über meine Wange. Neben ihren ausdrucks- starken Augen faszinierten mich ihre Haare am meisten. Sie waren so schön weich. Gegen halb Zehn fing ihr Herz etwas kräftiger an zu pumpen und ihr Körper glitt langsam aus der Ruhephase in die Wachphase. So nah hatte ich die unterschiedlichen Phasen des menschlichen Schlafs noch nie wahrgenommen, so vieles war neu für mich, obwohl ich doch schon soviel gesehen hatte. Diese ganzen neuen Erfahrungen waren wie ein Geschenk, ein Geschenk von ihr für mich. Ich strich sanft die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. "Oh.", war das erste was sie sagte, dann schnupperte sie intensiv und seufzte.

"Morgen Schlafmütze.", begrüßte ich sie.

Verschlafen wand sie mir ihr Gesicht zu und blinzelte mich an. Ihre Hand bewegte sich langsam zu meinem Gesicht und tastete es ab. Als wollte sie sich überzeugen, das ich da war, das ich nicht nur eine Traumgestalt war. Sie kam wohl zu der Überzeugung, das ich echt war und strahlte mich an. "Du bist wirklich da.", sagte sie voller staunen.

Ich stupste ihr mit einem Finger gegen die Nase. "Was dachtest du denn, ich hatte die doch versprochen das ich bleibe."

Sie legte ihr Kinn auf meine Brust und sah mich nur verträumt an. Ihr warmer Atem traf mich und mein Durst erinnerte mich wieder daran was ich war, aber ich schob ihn beiseite. Nichts sollte diesen Moment zerstören. Ich sah in ihre Augen und war wie immer von ihrem Zauber gefangen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns so anstarrten, aber dann kam mir ein Gedanke und obwohl ich ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken konnte bebte mein Brustkorb. Sie sah mich fragend an. "Darf ich mitlachen?"

Ich verwuschelte noch mal ihr Haar, ihre Frisur konnte ich ja nicht mehr zerstören, das hatte ich im Laufe der Nacht schon erreicht.

"Ich musste nur daran denken, dass wir das beide nicht wollten."

Sie richtete sich leicht auf und sah mich noch fragender an. Kleine Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn als sie angestrengt Nachdachte, aber sie konnte mir nicht folge.

Ich grinste sie breit an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Obwohl wir das ja nicht vor hatten," ich machte eine kleine Pause, "Sind wir am Ende doch noch zusammen im Bett gelandet."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt schon, dass ich damit was anderes meinte." Sie sagte es mit solch übertriebener Entrüstung, das ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte und laut lachte. Gespielt theatralisch schlug sie mir auf die Brust. Das war zuviel, ich packte sie und wirbelte sie auf ihren Rücken und beugte mich über sie. Meine Bewegungen waren schnell und geschmeidig, aber ich achtet genau darauf nicht zuviel Kraft anzuwenden. Unsere Gesichter waren sich so nah, wie noch nie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie mich überrascht an. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ihr leicht salziger Geschmack lag auf meinen Lippen und ich spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut intensiver als jemals zuvor. Widerwillig löste ich mich ein wenig von ihr und sah sie wieder an. Sie war leicht rot angelaufen, was sie für mich noch appetitlicher machte und strahlte mich, mit der Strahlkraft einer 1000 Watt Glühbirne an.

"Also noch einmal. Guten Morgen, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen und übrigens du bist wunderschön."

Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, dann raste es. Sie hatte aufgehört zu Atmen und sah mich an als wäre ich ein Weltwunder. Als sie nach einer halben Minute immer noch nicht atmete, stupste ich sie leicht an. "Atmen.", mahnte ich sie.

"Oh!", flüsterte sie, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete wieder gleichmäßig.

Ihr Magen knurrte leise. Ich musste lächeln, das war ja so menschlich.

"Frühstück?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nickte. "Ich muss aber vorher noch ins Bad."

Ich sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann stand ich auf und zog sie mit. Sie zeigte mir schnell ihre Grübchen, schnappte sich ein paar frische Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Mir ging es so gut ich hätte einen Baum ausreißen können, ich musste über diese Analogie lachen. Ein rieseln und plätschern bildeten das Hintergrundgeräusch zu einem, nun ja, zwar fröhlichen aber nicht sehr melodischen Gesang, der aus dem Bad zu mir rüberschwappte. Sie gehörte wohl zu der Sorte Mensch die im Bad sangen, ich hatte so was schon im Filmen gesehen aber nie den Sinn dahinter verstanden. Warum sangen Menschen im Bad, während sie sich sonst nicht trauten? Vielleicht lag es ja an der Akustik oder weil sie sich dort ohne Zuhörer wähnten, bei Gelegenheit würde ich Sandy einfach mal fragen. Ich erkannte das Lied, Miracle von den Foo Fighters und stimmte mit ein. Wie selbstverständlich ging ich zu dem Schrank wo sie ihr Geschirr und ihre Vorräte lagerte. Ich nahm eine Schüssel, mischte Cornflakes und Müsli und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann nahm ich eine Tüte Milch und einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank. Dazu stellte ich noch eine Tasse und das Kakaopulver. Kakao, eigentlich war sie dafür doch schon zu alt, normalerweise Tranken Menschen zum Frühstück doch Kaffee, aber ich hatte schon lange aufgehört mich über ihre Essgewohnheiten zu wundern. Ich legte noch Löffel dazu und bereitet ihr eine Tasse Kakao zu, Milch goss ich noch keine über die Müsli-Cornflakes-Mischung, das ganze war schon eklig genug, es musste ja nicht auch noch total aufweichen. Dann setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und warte das sie aus dem Bad kam. Die Tür ging auf, sie stand nur in T-Shirt und Slip da und rubbelte ihre Haare trocken. Sie sah so verführerisch aus, dass ich sie nur erregt anstarren konnte. Mein Mund stand vor Überraschung offen. Als mir das bewusst wurde schloss ich ihn und tat so als müsste ich schlucken. Ein diebisches Grinsen lag auf ihren Zügen, als sie das Handtuch aufs Bett warf, auf mich zu stürzte um auf meinem Schoß landete. Gut, das ich schon solange in ihrer Nähe war, das hätte sonst böse enden können. Ihr Gesicht war so nah und ihr Atem, der jetzt nach einer Mischung von Salbei, Kamille und Minze roch, traf mich voll. Sie fixierte mich mit ihrem Blick und fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und kam langsam näher. Mir war klar worauf das hinausläuft und überprüfte meinen Durst. Das Feuer brannte stark in meiner Kehle, aber es war auszuhalten. Doch könnte ich auch widerstehen wenn sich unsere Lippen trafen? Automatisch versteifte ich mich, versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und rang mit mir. Ich fühlte mich stark und ich sehnte mich auch danach, darum ließ ich es zu.

Doch es war so anders als ich gedacht hatte, so überwältigend. Als ihre Lippen meine trafen durchzuckte es mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm. Ich konnte ihren Speichel, mit dem sie sich vorher die Lippen befeuchtet hatte schmecken und ihren Blutfluss, der immer heftiger pulsierte fühlen. Sie öffnete ein wenig ihren Mund und ich atmete voll Panik aus. Wie ein Ertrinkender saugte sie meine Luft ein und ihr Griff in meinen Haaren wurde fordernder. Mein Durst wurde unerträglich und Gift sammelte sich in meinem Mund. Sanft aber bestimmend löste ich mich von ihr, eh ich vollkommen überwältigt wurde. Das ganze war so schön, so berauschend und doch gleichzeitig schmerzhaft. Ich hatte mich nie für einen Masochisten gehalten, doch für diesen Rausch, würde ich die Schmerzen des Durstes, jederzeit wieder ertragen.

Ich betrachtete sie genau, ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und ihre Mund stand immer noch offen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie in einem süßen Rausch gefangen. Ich fragte mich ob unser Atem eine be- rauschende Wirkung auf Menschen hat. Denn so abwesend, so abtrieften, konnte man nicht von so einem kleinen Kuss. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand am Rücken unter ihr T-Shirt und streichelte ihre Wirbelsäule hoch. Endlich öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, aber ihr Blick schweifte immer noch durch andere Sphären. Ich sah sie sanft mit ein kleinwenig Stolz an.

"Hey.", flüsterte ich.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder klar und sie sah mich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen an. "Hey.", war alles was sie antwortete und sah mich weiter mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an. In ihnen lag soviel wärme, verlangen und ich glaube liebe, das ich ihnen diesmal nicht lange stand halten konnte. Meine Gefühle für sie waren so stark, das ich Angst hatte ich könnte mich nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Verlegen senkte ich meinen Kopf. "Ich dachte du wolltest frühstücken." Versuchte ich mich zu bremsen, ehe die Situation vollkommen aus dem Ruder lief.

Sie merkte das mir die Sache unangenehm war und ein enttäuschter Klang lag in ihrer Stimme. "Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

Entsetzt drehte ich meinem Kopf wieder zu ihr. "Es hat mir zu gut gefallen.", sagte ich entschlossen und setzte dann traurig nach. "Das ist ja das Problem, ich muss in deiner Nähe immer darauf achten nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, damit ich dich nicht unabsichtlich Verletze und das ist nicht einfach, wenn du mich _so_ erregst."

"Du wirst mich nicht verletzten, das weiß ich.", sagte sie mit einer solchen Überzeugung, dass kein Widerspruch möglich war. Für sie stand das fest, als wäre es in Stein gemeißelt und ich hoffte das sie recht hatte. Dann wurde ihre Stimme sehr verführerisch. "Und wenn wir ein bisschen üben wird es dir schon leichter fallen, du wirst sehen. Ich will nämlich nicht darauf verzischten, dafür war es zu gut."

"Hast du denn überhaupt keine Angst vor mir? Dir ist doch klar, dass ich nicht ganz so menschlich bin wie du.", fragte ich sie ängstlich. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, auch wenn ich ihr nicht genau gesagt hatte was ich bin, so war jetzt wenigstens eins klar, ich war kein Mensch.

Sie griff mir wieder in die Haare und zog mich etwas näher an sich ran. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", sie betonte jedes Wort. "Auch wenn ich nicht hundertprozentig weiß was du genau bist, mir ist schon sehr lange klar das du kein Mensch bist und ich hatte genügend Zeit mich damit auseinander zu setzte. Ich weiß das du mich nie schwer verletzen wirst. Vielleicht hier und da mal ne Schramme oder ein blauer Fleck, aber nie absichtlich und damit kann ich leben."

Ich war entsetzt, sie wusste das ich kein Mensch war und das ich sie irgendwann verletzen würde und sie nahm es einfach hin. Das war verkehrt. Wieso wollte sie mit einem Monster zusammen sein und es auch noch küssen? Das war doch der pure Wahnsinn. War sie etwa einer dieser Adrenalinjunkies, jemand der nur lebte wenn sein Leben auf Messerschneide stand? Denn Eindruck hatte sie mir bis jetzt nie gemacht, also musste es was anderes sein. Mir fiel nur eine Erklärung ein, die Einzige die halbwegs logisch war, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie nur meinem Wunschdenken entsprungen war. Sie liebte mich und zwar so sehr, dass ihr egal war was ich bin.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute auf ihre Malsachen. "Wann hattest du die erste Vision von mir?" Ich wand mich ihr wieder zu und sie sah überrascht aus. "Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass mir deine Gabe entgangen ist."

Da musste sie breit Grinsen. "Das hätte ich wohl voraussehen müssen, aber nein deine Gabe ist auch für mich überraschend. Ich sehe nicht alles nur bestimmte Szenen und ich weiß nie wann, nur das sie geschehen werden. Ich habe auch keinen Einfluss darauf von wem sie handeln, sie kommen einfach, aber du wolltest ja wissen wann ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Ein paar Monate nach dem Tot meiner Mum bin ich morgens aufgewacht und da Lag ein Bild auf meinem Schreibtisch das am Abend zuvor noch nicht da war. Ich betrachtet es, konnte aber nichts damit anfangen. Es war wie ein Comic viele kleine Bilder die eine Geschichte erzählten. Hauptpersonen waren ein Mann und eine Frau die umring von vielen Indianern an einem Lagerfeuer saßen. Ein paar ältere Indianer erzählten wohl eine Geschichte und alle lauschten ihnen gebannt. Zumindest sah es so aus. Die Frau saß vor dem Mann und er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen, als wenn sie ein Paar wären. In einem der Bildchen küssten sie sich und am Ende stand der Mann bei den älteren Indianern und reichte ihnen die Hand. Ich wusste nicht, wie das Bild auf meinem Schreibtisch kam, noch wer die Person darauf waren. Ich rief Grany, aber auch sie konnte damit nichts anfangen. Es war ein Rätsel. In den folgenden Monaten lagen morgens immer wieder Bilder auf meinem Schreibtisch, die abends noch nicht da waren, aber das seltsamste war das sich manche Szenen genauso abspielten, wie sie auf diesen seltsamen Bildern zu sehen waren. Grany ahnte wohl schon etwas und schlief ein paar Nächte in meinem Zimmer. So haben wir dann erfahren, dass ich diese Bilder im Schlaf male. Ach ja, ich weiß heute natürlich wer der Mann und die Frau auf meinem ersten Bild waren. Du musst bedenken ich war damals erst acht, darum hab ich mich selbst als erwachsene Frau nicht erkennen können. Die Frau war ich und der Mann du und irgendwann werden wir an einem großen Lagerfeuer sitzen und einer Gruppe Indianern zuhören und spaß haben. Meine erste Vision handelte schon von uns und ich hatte viele Visionen von dir, deiner Familie, uns und wir alle zusammen mit anderen die solch goldene Augen haben."

Ich war sprachlos, ihre erste Vision handelte von uns und das schon vor so langer Zeit. Das war, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll, das war einfach überwältigend und dann soll es noch andere wie uns geben, war das möglich? Ich hatte noch nie andere Vampire getroffen, die wie wir auf menschliches Blut verzichten konnte. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein? Eben dachte ich noch nichts könnte das Glück dieses Tages steigern und jetzt wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Es ging doch noch mehr. Ich hätte platzen können.

"Halt jetzt bitte ganz still.", warnte ich sie und dann beugte ich mich vor und Küsste sie. Diesmal war mein Kuss intensiver und ich konnte das brennen länger unter Kontrolle halten. Ihr Atem ging schnell und fordernd. Ihre Hände wühlten in meinem Haar und sie war wieder weggetreten als ich mich von ihr löste. Ich ließ ihr die Zeit um sich zu sammeln.

Verklärt sah sie mich an. "Wie machst du das nur?"

"Was?", fragte ich unschuldig.

"So zu Küssen, das ist ganz anders. So berauschend, ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben."

"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Darf ich dich was anderes Fragen?"

"Alles was du willst."

"Wie viele ? Ich hab noch nie andere mit goldenen Augen getroffen. Wie viele hast du gesehen?"

Sie dachte nach, dann stand sie auf und ging an ihren Schrank, zog eine Kiste hervor und nahm einen Malblock raus. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und blätterte in dem Block bis sie die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. "Möchtest du es sehen?" Ich überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, im Monet reicht mir deine Beschreibung.", sagte ich entschieden.

"Ich sehe ein Treffen von drei Familien voraus. Die eine besteht aus fünf, die andere aus acht mit goldenen Augen und einem Paar mit normalen Augen, aber sie sind beide auch keine richtigen Menschen und wir sind zu sechst."

"Zu sechst ?" Ich sah sie fragend an. Wieso sollten wir zu sechst sein? Wir waren drei und sie würde ich zu so einem Treffen bestimmt nicht mitnehmen.

"Ja, Marie, Eddie, eine Rothaarige vielleicht 16 oder 17." Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich sah sie erstaunt an. Lucie, meine jüngst und älteste Tochter würde zu uns stoßen und sie würde sich unserem Lebensstill anpassen, das wäre wunderbar.

"Du kennst sie?"

"Ja, sie ist unsere jüngste Schwester, aber bitte erzähl Marie und Eddie nichts davon, dass sie zurück kommt und sie hat wirklich goldene Augen?"

"Ja hat sie, dann wäre da noch ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 10, mit blauen Augen, du und ich.", als sie das Mädchen erwähnte strahlten ihre Augen und ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte ich sie und dann noch ein kleines Kind zu solch einem Treffen mitnehmen? Sehr Mysteriös. Ich zählte kurz durch, wenn sie recht hatte dann gibt es zum Zeitpunkt dieses Treffens 17 Vampire die sich von Tierblut ernähren. "Das heißt also auf diesem Treffen sind 17 mit goldenen Augen?", fragte ich sie zur Bestätigung.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und sah steif auf den Boden. "18", flüsterte sie.

"Wie 18, ist da noch jemand den du nicht erwähnt hast?"

"Nein.", sagte sie unsicher und packte schnell den Block weg.

"Also ich komm auf 17."

"Ich weiß auch warum du auf 17 kommst… Es wird dir nicht gefallen.", warnte sie mich.

"Was wird mir nicht gefallen?"

Sie blickte immer noch auf den Boden und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Was war so schlimm das sie es mir nicht sagen wollte? Augenblicklich kniete ich bei ihr und hob ihr Kinn an. Ich schaute ihr sanft in die Augen und fragte leise. "Was wird mir nicht gefallen? Bitte sag es mir."

"Du hast mich nicht mitgezählt, ich habe auch goldene Augen."

Sie hatte recht, es gefiel mir nicht, aber ich hatte ja gefragt. Mir war ja vom ersten Tag an klar worauf ihre Visionen raus laufen, aber ich hatte meine eigenen Vorstellungen und die Zukunft war ein unbekanntes Land, zumindest war sie das für mich.

"Es ist gut das ich es weiß, aber deine Augen werden so schön blau bleiben und lass uns jetzt nicht mehr davon reden. Möchtest du denn nichts essen?"

"Gut, ich lass dir heute deinen Willen, aber du wirst diesem Thema nicht immer ausweichen können. Ich möchte jetzt noch einen Kuss und dann essen."

Ich zog sie mit mir hoch und trug sie zum Sofa. Dort legte ich sie ab und beugte sich über sie. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und sie hatte recht, es viel mir von mal zu mal leichter. Während sie sich wieder fing legte ich mein Ohr auf ihre Brust und lauschte ihrem Herzen. Zuerst schlug es schnell und wurde dann immer langsamer bis es sich auf einem normalen Rhythmus einpendelte. Normalerweise hätte dieser Klang meinen Durst anheizen müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihr Herzschlag den gegenteiligen Effekt, er beruhigte mich und gab mir Frieden. Ich konnte mich an diesem schönen Klang gar nicht satt hören. Badabum, Badabum. Ich war wie hypnotisiert.

Ihre Hände durchwühlten wieder meine Haare und liebkosten dann meinen Nacken. Dann mischte sich ein knurrendes Geräusch in den Beat und erinnerte mich an ihre menschlichen Bedürfnisse, darum richtet ich misch auf und Wand mich dem Tisch zu. Ich goss Milch über ihr Müsli und rührte noch mal den Kakao durch. Danach setzte ich mich zu ihr und sah sie glücklich an. Sie betrachtet ihr Frühstück und schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann lächelte sie mich an. "Es sollte mich wohl nicht wundern, dass du genau weißt was ich morgens esse."

Ich grinste nur und sie begann zu essen. Sie nahm die Schüssel in eine Hand, lehnte sich zurück und löffelte die Pampe in sich rein. Auch wenn ich es interessant fand ihr bei allem was sie tat zuzusehen und ich mich freute wenn sie ihr Essen genoss, aber die vorliebe von Menschen für Milchprodukte aller Art war mir unverständlich. Der Geruch von menschlichen Essen war im allgemeinen nicht unangenehm für mich, auch wenn alles wie Dreck schmeckte, aber Milchprodukte waren da was ganz anderes, die rochen schon wie abgestandener Dreck. Besonders schlimm war Milchnahrung für Babys und Kleinkinder, da fragte ich mich ernsthaft ob sie die süßen Kleinen überhaupt liebten, warum sonst gaben sie ihnen so was Ekliges zu essen. Bah. Sie stellte die Schüssel zurück auf den Tisch um zu trinken. Ich beugte mich über die Schüssel um ihren Inhalt genauer zu betrachten. Da war noch ein kleiner Rest Flakes und Körner die von der Milch so aufgeweicht waren, das sie wie Schlamm am Boden hafteten. Ich schnupperte und zog die Nase kraus, das war ja so ekelhaft. Angewidert schüttelte ich den Kopf und lehnte mich zurück. Sie lachte leise und ich drehte mich ihr zu. Ihr Kakao schwappte bedenklich in ihrer Tasse und sie sah mich spitzbübisch an.

"Kann man das wirklich essen?", fragte ich sie immer noch angewidert.

Schnell stellte sie die Tasse ab und lachte herzlich. "Natürlich kann man das essen, das schmeckt sogar sehr gut.", dann tauschte sie ihren Löffel in die Schüssel und fischte den letzten Rest der Pampe heraus, um ihn mir unter die Nase zu halten. "Möchtest du mal probieren."

Sie sah mich herausfordernd an und ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schloss den Mund um den Löffel. Die Pampe war noch ekelhafter als ihr Geruch, am liebsten hätte ich sie wieder ausgespuckt, aber diese Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben. Entschlossen schluckte ich den Schlamm runter, aber mein Gesicht sprach Bände. "Unter sehr gut verstehe ich was anderes.", murmelte ich angewidert vor mich hin. Sie stupste mich an und ich sah in ihr überraschtes Gesicht.

"Hast du das jetzt wirklich gegessen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Ich nickte und öffnete den Mund damit sie sehen konnte das ich alles runtergeschluckt hatte.

"Wie ? Ich dachte du könntest das nicht."

"In dem ich mich zusammenreiße, du kannst doch auch, wenn du musst Dinge essen die du eklig findest, z.B. einen Wurm.", stellte ich sachlich fest.

"Aber nur wenn es sein muss, aber verträgst du das denn überhaupt?" Sie war besorgt, das konnte man deutlich hören.

Ich grinste. "So ein Löffel ist kein Problem, aber die ganze Schüssel," Ich schüttelte den Kopf, "da müsste ich schon sehen das ich es wieder loswerde, bevor es zu lange in mir ist."

"Ach so.", war alles was sie antwortete. Sie nahm den Joghurt, öffnete ich und fing an zu essen. Noch so ein Milchprodukt, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Ich deutete mit dem Finger auf den Becher. "_Das_ werd ich aber ganz bestimmt nicht probieren."

Sie kicherte und aß weiter. Ich war echt froh als sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig war und verschwand schnell mit dem Geschirr im Bad um es abzuspülen. Nicht das ich einen übermäßigen Ordnungsfimmel hätte, ich wollte einfach nur die Quelle diese unangenehmen Geruchs los werden. Ich trocknete das Geschirr noch ab und verstaute es wieder im Schrank. "Das hätte ich aber auch selbst tun können, du brauchst hier nicht zu spülen.", protestierte sie. Ich lächelte sie nur an und zog mein Handy raus. Ich drückte die Schnellwahltaste für den örtlichen Wetterdienst und hörte mir die Vorhersage für den heutigen Tag an. Der Regen sollte gegen Eins aufhören, leichter Wind aus Nordost und eine stabile Wolkendecke auf 7.000 m, die den ganzen Tag nicht aufreisen sollte. Die sicht lag trotzdem bei 9.000 m, nun ja für Menschen, ich könnte durchaus weiter sehen, auch wenn meine Augen für einen Vampir recht schlecht waren. Für Vampirverhältnisse war ich eindeutig Kurzsichtig, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Erstens konnte ich immer noch meine Gabe nutzen und so alles sehen was ich wollte und zweitens hatten ich zum Ausgleich ein überragendes Gehör erhalten, ich konnte viel besser hören als alle Vampire die ich bis jetzt kenne gelernt hatte.

Ich klappte mein Handy wieder zu und sah zufrieden durchs Fenster. Ich griff mein Hemd von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und begann mich an zu- ziehen.

Fragend sah sie mich an. "Was hast du vor?"

Ich lächelte. "Ich geh jetzt nach Hause."

Sofort war sie bei mir und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in meinem Hemd als ob sie mich festhalten wollte. "Du kannst doch _jetzt_ nicht gehen."

Ich schaute runter zu ihren Händen und anschließend in ihr Gesicht, dann strich ich ihre Haare zurück. "Du bist ganz schön besitzergreifend," erschrocken zog sie ihre Hände zurück, "aber das gefällt mir."

"Und warum willst du dann gehen?"

"Weil ich noch was erledigen muss und dabei kannst du nicht mit- kommen." erklärte ich ihr ruhig, "Außerdem kann ich doch nicht die ganze Zeit in den selben Sachen rumlaufen."

"Das würde mich nicht stören und Duschen könntest du auch hier."

"Ich weiß, aber du solltest darüber Nachdenken, ob du das alles auch wirklich willst und nicht nur weil du glaubst es wäre so voraus bestimmt."

"Das brauch ich nicht, ich weiß was ich fühle." Dann sah sie mich eindringlich mit ihren großen Augen an. Ihr Blick war warm und in ihm lag soviel Gefühl, das ich dahin schmolz. "Ich lie."

Schnell küsste ich sie um ihre Worte zu ersticken. Nicht höfflich ich weiß, aber ich musste unbedingt verhindern das sie es aussprach. Auch wenn ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte als diese Worte zu hören, sie sollte es nicht sagen, noch nicht, nicht bevor sie die ganze Wahrheit kannte.

Nach dem Kuss legte ich ihr meine Finger auf die Lippen. "Nicht, sag es nicht." Verwundert und enttäuscht sah sie mich an. "Nicht das ich es nicht hören möchte und das es mir anders ergeht, aber ich möchte es erst hören wenn du alles weißt und wenn du dann immer noch so empfindest, werde ich mehr als glücklich sein. Bitte lass mir noch etwas Zeit."

"OK…. OK, aber musst du wirklich schon gehen?"

"Ja, ich muss wirklich noch was erledigen, dann muss ich mich noch umziehen und das ist jetzt ganz oberflächlich mir ist gar nicht wohl wenn mein Chevy solange im Freien steht, bei jedem anderen Auto ist mir das egal aber an dem häng ich nun mal."

"Sehr oberflächlich, ", kicherte sie, "wann kommst du wieder?"

"Nun wenn du noch nichts vor hast, hol ich die um Zwei ab."

"Aber nicht wieder in so einen Schuppen, das ist mir zu steif."

"Nein, keine Angst. Zieh dir einfach was Normales an, aber bitte keine Schuhe mit Absätzen."

"Keine Absätze?", dann deutete sie auf ein Paar schwarze Chucks.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, in Chucks hatte sie eindeutig zu wenig halt für das was ich vor hatte. "Nimm lieber die CAT, die sind besser geeignet."

"Besser geeignet, was hast du denn vor?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Lass dich überraschen.", neckte ich sie.

"Och ich will's aber wissen?", quengelte sie.

"Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr. So ich geh jetzt, sonst schaff ich das nicht bis Zwei und du solltest dir was anziehen, du bekommst bestimmt gleich Besuch."

"Besuch ?"

"Ja, April. Sie wartet nur darauf das ich gehe."

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie skeptisch. "Beobachtest du sie etwa?"

Oh, war da gerade ein kleiner Anflug von Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme?

"Das brauch ich nicht, ich kann sie hören, die Wände hier sind nicht besonders dick. Sie läuft alle fünf Minuten zum Fenster und sieht nach ob mein Auto noch da ist."

"Moment mal, du kannst sie hören? Da sind noch drei Zimmer zwischen ihrem und meinem.", fragte sie ungläubig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und. Ich kann auch hören das in Parterre ein Paar Sex hat oder das sich ein Mädchen im ersten Stock übergibt und schwört nie mehr Alkohol zu trinken und unter uns läuft ein Hamster in seinem Laufrad. Was soll's. Dieses Wohnheim hier ist wie eine schlechte Soape."

"Das kannst du alles hören?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Es tut mir leid, ich vergesse immer wieder wie seltsam das alles für dich sein muss, aber ich habe nun mal solche Sinne und ich hab das Gefühl das ich mich bei dir nicht verstellen muss, das ich dir Vertrauen kann."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften und drückte sich an mich. "Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel und was will April von mir?"

"Was wohl, sie will wissen was zwischen uns läuft, sie glaubt du hast sie belogen als du gesagt hast da wäre nichts und sie ist eifersüchtig auf dich." Ich musste schmunzeln, wenn April soviel wie Sandy wüsste, wäre sie schon längst in ihrem Auto und würde sämtliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen brechen um so weit wie möglich von mir weg zu kommen.

"Na das kann ja lustig werden.", schnaubte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Ich löste mich von ihr und zog mich fertig an. "Da musst du jetzt durch."

Sie winkte ab, als hätte sie sich schon einen Schlachtplan. "Na danke auch, die wird mich löchern, ach ich werde ihr einfach vorschwärmen was für ein lieber und verständnisvoller Kerl du bist und das du sehr gut küsst. Danach werde ich sie über ihr Date mit Robert ausfragen."

"Robbert Lee?", fragte ich überrascht.

"Ja, wieso? Stimmt was nicht."

"Robbert ist … es hört sich vielleicht komisch an wenn gerade ich das sage, aber mit ihm Stimmt was nicht. So jemanden wie ihn hab ich noch nie getroffen und ich weiß einfach nicht ob er gefährlich ist, halt dich besser von ihm fern."

"Meinst du wirklich er ist gefährlich?"

"Vielleicht ist er gefährlich, vielleicht auch nicht, ich kann ihn einfach nicht einschätzen und das beunruhigt mich. Daher geh ich lieber davon aus, dass er eine Gefahr ist."

"Soll ich zu April was sagen und wenn was?"

"Jeder muss seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen und wenn sie nicht ganz Blöd ist wird ihr schon auffallen das mit ihm was nicht stimmt. Kein Mensch hat andauernd Fieber und ist dabei so fit."

"Fieber ?"

"Ja, seine Körpertemperatur liegt immer zwischen 39° und 39,5° und das ist nur das auffälligste. Am besten sagst du nicht oder ist dir April so wichtig? Dann schau ich ab und an mal nach ihr." Ich deutete auf meinen Kopf um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden.

"Eigentlich ist sie mir egal, aber es ist mir auch nicht recht wenn Menschen die ich kenne verletzt werden oder gar verschwinden und für dich wäre das auch nicht gut, oder." Sie sah mich eindringlich an. Sie hatte recht es wäre nicht gut, wenn in meiner nähe Menschen ver- schwinden, wir mussten alles vermeiden das unnötige Fragen aufwarf.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich sie neugierig, dachte sie wirklich dasselbe wie ich oder hatte sie andere Gründe.

"Ist doch logisch, ihr wollt nicht auffallen, wenn April verschwindet oder gar stirbt, werden bestimmt jede menge Fragen gestellt und die werden dann jeden überprüfen den sie kennt. Also auch mich und da wir ja wohl oft zusammen sein werden, wirst du dann auch überprüft und das sollten wir doch besser vermeiden. Ich will nicht das du plötzlich verschwinden musst, weil ein anderer Mist baut.", schloss sie ihre Überlegungen ab. Sie war wirklich unglaublich und hatte genau die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen aus der Situation gezogen, sie war eindeutig die Richtige für mich, auch wenn sie ein Mensch war.

"Du hast vollkommen recht.", sagte ich voller Stolz auf sie. "Wir werden Robbert genau im Auge behalten, das wird das einfachste sein."

"Kannst du das denn auch noch, platzt dir da nicht irgendwann der Schädel, wenn du mich im Auge behältst und jetzt auch noch Robbert, wird das nicht zuviel.", es war so süß wenn sie um mich besorgt war.

"Ich habe noch nie zwei Personen gleichzeitig beobachtet und ich weiß auch nicht ob das funktioniert, aber dafür gibt es ja eine einfache Lösung."

"Und welche."

"Ich glaub die wird dir gefallen." Ich sah sie verschmitzt an. "Ich bin soviel wie möglich in deiner Nähe, dann hab ich den Kopf frei."

"Ja, das würde mir gefallen."

"So ich muss jetzt aber weg, sonst klappt das nachher nicht mehr."

Ich zog sie mit zur Tür und gab ihr zum Abschied noch einen Kuss. Widerwillig löste sie sich von mir.

"Bis später.", verabschiedete ich mich.

"Ja, bis später. Komm schnell wieder."

Sie lächelte mich an und ich drückte sie noch einmal an mich. Dann verschwand ich durch die Tür und ging durch das Treppenhaus runter zum Ausgang. Als ich aus dem Haus trat empfing mich ein typischer New England Herbstregen. Es regnete zwar nicht besonders heftig, aber ein mittelstarker Nordwind lies die Tropfen schräg von vorne direkt in mein Gesicht fallen. Menschen mit Schirmen oder Regenmänteln hasteten an mir vorbei und versuchten so schnell wie möglich in den Schutz von Gebäuden oder ihrer Autos zu kommen. Ich wiederum schlenderte langsam zu meinem Wagen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ich genoss die Schauer, für mich war der Regen nicht unangenehm. Er fühlte sich so warm an und auch die Luft war nach einem langen Schauer angenehmer. Hatte doch das Wasser den ganzen Schmutz weggewaschen. Ich hörte ein Lachen hinter mir, sehr leise und gedämpft durch die Entfernung und das Glas das zwischen uns lag. Ich sah zu ihrem Fenster. Sie stand hinter der Scheibe und sah mir zu. Ich zwinkerte und winkte ich noch einmal zu. Dann setzte ich mich in meinen Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.


	9. Have Fun

**8. Have Fun**

Sanft schwang die Tanne, als eine Briese von Nordost den Berghang herauf wehte. Ich stand in gut 30 m Höhe auf einem der oberen Äste und lies meinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Wie weiße Zipfel- mützen ragten die Höhenzüge aus dem rot-gelben, mit grün gesprenkelten Flickenteppich der Täler heraus. Auf den höhern Gipfeln der White Mountains war der Niederschlag der letzten Stunden, obwohl es erst Mitte Oktober war, als Schnee gefallen, während in den Tälern noch immer die leuchtenden Farben eines ausklingenden Indiansommers vorherrschten. In solchen Augenblicken liebte ich es ein Vampir zu sein. Die scharfen Sinne die es mir erlaubten die Natur in all ihrer Bracht wahrzunehmen, die Stärke, die Geschwindigkeit und die Geschicklichkeit, die es mir erst ermöglichten an einen Ort wie diesen zu gelangen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich mich in dieser Schönheit verloren und wäre Stundenlang auf meinem Hochsitz geblieben, aber nicht heute. Nein, heute nicht. Heute verblasste dieser Zauber vor dem Bild das mein ganzes Denken ausfüllte, vor ihrem schönen Gesicht und ihrem warmen Wesen. Ich war erst eine Stunden von ihr getrennt und die Sehnsucht nach ihr fraß mich fast auf. Was war nur mit mir geschehen, sollte diese Liebe, die Liebe zu einem Menschen von nun an meine Existenz bestimmen? Ihr Zauber war einfach zu stark, ich konnte mich ihr nicht mehr entziehen ohne innerlich zu sterben. Das Geräusch schwerer Herzen, die große Blutströme im rasenden Tempo durch Adern pumpten, holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ meine Instinkte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernehmen. Ich sog die Luft der nächsten Briese tief in meine Lungen. Die Witterung bestätigte meine Vermutung, in einem der angrenzenden Flusstäler jagte ein Rudel Wölfe einen Elch. Ich musste Lachen, das war genau das was ich brauchte, heute würden die Jäger zum Gejagten. Ja, heute war wirklich ein guter Tag. Mit einem Satz sprang ich von der Tanne und über den Rand der angrenzenden Klippe, um etwa 70 m unterhalb meines Hochsitzes auf dem Waldboden zu landen. Ich folgte der Witterung und ließ mich schnellen Schrittes treiben. Als ich das Flusstal betrat, lag die Szene erstmals klar vor meinen Augen. Ein großer Elch wurde von sechs Wölfen, am gegenüberliegenden Ufer das Tal hinauf gehetzt, während eine einzelne Wölfin mit vier Jungen, die wohl im Frühjahr geboren wurden, dem Rudel in einigem Abstand folgte. Ich ließ die Wölfin mit den Jungen links liegen, Tiere die Junge führen jagte ich nur im Notfall, stellten sie doch die Nahrungsversorgung der nächsten Jahre dar und konzentrierte mich ganz auf die Jagdgesellschaft. Die Wölfe wechselten sich in ihrer Hatz ab, einer von ihnen führte immer eine Scheinangriff auf das Tier aus, während die anderen sich im Hintergrund hielten um ihre Kräfte zu schonen. Ihre Jagt würde noch eine ganze Weile so weitergehen, denn der Elchbulle war für den finalen Angriff noch zu stark. Ich blieb auf meiner Seite des Flusses und pirschte mich im Schutz des Waldes an meine Beute. Der Wind stand günstig, so das die Wölfe mich nicht wittern konnten. Als sie eine große Kiesbank überquerten blieb ein großer fast schwarzer Wolf ein Stück hinter den anderen zurück und ich ergriff meine Chance. Mit einem einzigen wohldosierten Satz überwand ich die Strecke zwischen uns und landete genau neben meiner Beute. Mein Angriff kam so überraschen für den Wolf, das er ihn erst bemerkte als meine linke Hand ihn bei den Vorderläufen packte, während meine Rechte sein Maul ergriff und ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf den Rücken warf. Wie von selbst schlug ich meine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne in seine entblößte Kehle, sie durchschnitten Fell, Haut und Fleisch und führten mich an mein Ziel, seine Halsschlagader. Gierig saugte ich das warme, rote, flüssige Leben in mich auf und stillte meinen Durst. Es war ein starker Wolf und er hatte versucht sich zu wehren, aber gegen den stahlharten Griff meiner präzisen Hände hatte er nicht die Spur einer Chance und jetzt lag sein ausgesaugter schlaffer Körper unter mir. Einer der anderen Wölfe hatte meine Angriff bemerkt und kam knurrend, mit gebleckten Zähnen und aufgestellten Rückenfell auf mich zu. Er war mutig, da musste man ihm lassen, aber Mut wird in der Natur nicht immer belohnt. Auch ich bleckte meine Zähne und ein tiefes lautes Knurren bahnte sich seinen Weg aus meiner Brust durch die Kehle, dann machte ich einen kurzen Satz und der angreifende Wolf wurde mein zweites Opfer. Als ich mit ihm fertig war stand ich auf und streckte mich. Die anderen Wölfe hatten ihre Jagt mittlerweile abgebrochen und umkreisten mich mit großem Abstand. Sie waren hin und her gerissen zwischen dem natürlichem verlangen ihr Rudel zu verteidigen und ihrer instinktiven Angst vor mir, vor dem stärkeren Raubtier. Ich war satt, sogar übersättigt, wenn es nur um die eigentliche Nahrungsaufnahme gegangen wäre hätte ich nicht vor Donnerstag oder Freitag jagen müssen, aber die Nähe zu ihr machte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme notwendig. Ich sah mich noch einmal um und lief wie eine Kanonenkugel davon. Als ich ein kurzes Stück gelaufen war hörte ich hinter mir das Klagen der Wölfe. Ihr Rudel hatte heute große Verluste hinnehmen müssen und das würden sie jetzt eine Zeitlang beweinen, danach würde die Natur ihren lauf nehmen und aus den ehemaligen Kameraden das heutige Abendessen. Für Menschen mag die Vorstellung einen Freund zu essen abstoßend sein, aber hier in freier Natur galten andere Regeln. Fleisch war kostbar, bedeute Leben für das restliche Rudel, ohne das Kräfte für eine weitere Jagt aufgewendet werden mussten und die Verschwendung einer solchen Ressource konnte man sich hier draußen nicht erlauben. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte der Elch großes Glück gehabt, wären nur die Wölfe oder nur ich hier gewesen läge er jetzt tot am Ufer, eigentlich war seine Zeit heute abgelaufen, doch der kleine Zufall das zwei Jäger im gleiche Revier jagten rette ihm das Leben, aber auch solche Zufälle waren ein natürlicher Vorgang. Sie gehörten zum lauf des Lebens, zumindest hier draußen, in einer Welt die mit dem heutigen Leben der Menschen fast nichts mehr gemein hatten, zumindest oberflächlich. Grub man nämlich tiefer in der Gesellschaft der Menschen so wirkten, trotz aller Zivilisation auf die sie so stolz waren, immer noch die gleichen Mechanismen. Auch bei ihnen herrschten die Starken über die Schwachen, nur das ihre Waffen Geld und Einfluss waren. Während ich so grübelte trugen mich meine Füße meinem Ziel entgegen ohne das ich all zu sehr darauf achten musste.

Nach einer halben Stunde erreichte ich die Mauer die unser Grundstück vom Wald abgrenzte und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung darüber hinweg. Im Haus angekommen ging ich ins Bad und duschte ausgiebig, danach nahm ich mir eine verwaschene Bluejeans, ein hellblaues T-Shirt und einen orange-schwarzen Kapuzenpullover und zog sie an. Ich nahm eine kleine Reisetasche und packte ein Ersatzoutfit und meinen Laptop ein. Ich ging noch in meine Bibliothek und suchte ein Buch, das auch in die Tasche legte. Auf dem Weg zur Garage nahm ich noch eine dunkelgrüne Windjacke. Die Tasche verstaute ich vorne in dem kleinen Staufach, das sich bei diesem Auto Kofferraum schimpfte und stieg in meinen R8. Es war viertel nach Eins als ich von unserer Auffahrt auf die Schnellstraße abbog und es hatte wie voraus gesagt vor einer halben Stunde aufgehört zu Regnen. Ich kam eine halbe Stunde zu früh bei ihr an, aber so wie ich sie einschätzte würde sie das nicht stören. Ich stieg aus und konnte ihre Stimme schon vom Parkplatz aus hören, sie versuchte gerade ihre Gäste los zu werden, aber manche Menschen verstanden auch den deutlichsten wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht. Sie musste noch lernen deutlicher zu werden, nur so konnte man sich durchsetzten, aber ich war mir sicher das sie das noch lernen würde. Vor ihrer Tür holte ich noch einmal tief Luft, auch wenn ich den Sauerstoff nicht brauchte, so half mir diese kleine Geste mich für das nun folgende zu wappnen und klopfte an ihre Tür. Von der anderen Seite war das aufgeregte trippeln von Füssen zu hören und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sie strahlte mich mit ihren ganzen umwerfenden Schönheit an und viel mir sofort um den Hals. Sie war mal wieder so stürmisch und genau darum musste ich mich schon vorher wappnen, damit mir im Eifer des Gefechts kein Fehler unterlief und ich in meiner Freude, sie zu sehen, zu Fest zugriff. Ich beugte mich zu ihr runter und küsste sie innig. Die Welt um uns hörte auf zu existieren und für diesem Moment gab es nur uns, nur Sandy und Bruce, da war kein Unterschied zwischen uns, wir waren nicht mehr Mensch und Vampir, nur noch zwei Wesen die das Schicksal zusammengefügt hatte, damit sie sich gegenseitig in dieser kalten Welt wärmen konnten. Als ich ihr nach dem Kuss in die Augen sah wurde mir klar das sie mich, trotz meiner kurzen Abwesenheit, genauso vermisst hatte wie ich sie und das war schön.

"Endlich bist du wieder da.", flüsterte sie mir zärtlich zu.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", antwortete ich ihr auf gleiche weise.

Dann sahen wir uns wieder an.

Ein albernes Kichern hinter ihr, riss uns aus unserer Zweisamkeit und machte deutlich das wir nicht allein waren und Zuschauer hatten. Sie lief wie automatisch rot an und wollte sich von mir lösen. Ich fand das albern und hielt sie um die Hüfte gepackt auf Tuchfühlung, nur weil zwei unreife Gänse im Raum waren wollte ich nicht auf ihre Nähe verzischten.

Ich sah über sie hinweg zur Couch, dort saßen April und Carolin und sahen uns gespannt zu. Ich setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

"Hallo, April, Carolin. Wie geht es den jungen Damen denn heute?", begrüßte ich sie gespielt galant.

"Hallo, Bruce.", antwortete die kleine schwarzhaarige Carolin schüchtern und versteckte sich dann hinter April, die mich herausfordernd angrinste.

"Hallo, Bruce. Mir geht es gut und selber?" Sie versuchte verführerisch zu klingen, aber meinem Gehör entging das nervöse zittern ihrer Stimme nicht.

"Alles bestens, ich würde mich ja gerne noch ein wenig mit euch unterhalten, aber wir haben noch was vor und wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen kommen wir zu spät.", kam ich direkt zur Sache.

Enttäuscht sah April mich an, während Carolin schon aufstand und sie mit hochzog.

"Müsst ich wirklich schon los?", fragte April frustriert.

"Ja, sonst wird es dunkel bis wir ankommen.", antwortete ich.

Sandy sah mich fragend an und ich strich ihr übers Haar.

"Du wirst schon sehen, aber du musst noch was einpacken wir bleiben über Nacht.", flüsterte ich ihr zu.

Sie nickte irritiert und wand sich an ihrer Freundinnen. "Es tut mir leid aber ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen."

Als ihre Freundinnen zur Tür gingen umarmte zuerst April und dann Carolin.

"Dann viel Spaß ihr Zwei, wir sehen uns.", verabschiedete sich Carolin herzlich.

April sah mich leicht frustriert an. "Man sieht sich." und schon waren die beiden aus der Tür.

"Also wo geht's hin.", fragte Sandy ungeduldig als die beiden raus waren.

"Das verrate ich dir nicht, aber nimm deinen Ausweis mit." Sie wurde immer ungeduldiger und ich grinste sie an, dann ging ich zu ihr und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Danach sah sie mir tief in die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter meinem Nacken.

"Du siehst heute sehr gut aus, deine Augen glänzen richtig und die Schatten unter deinen Augen sind fast nicht zu sehen. Du warst wohl erfolgreich.", sagte sie sanft.

"Sehr erfolgreich", strahlte ich sie an, "und außerdem bin ich sehr glücklich bei dir zu sein."

Sie lief rot an, was sie wieder sehr appetitlich machte, beugte sich vor und küsste mich. Als sich danach nicht von mir lösen wollte schob ich sie leicht von mir weg.

"Du solltest jetzt wirklich packen sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", erinnerte ich sie das wir noch was vor hatte.

"Muss ich was spezielles mitnehmen?", fragte sie wieder neugierig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur was du für eine Nacht so brauchst, morgen sind wir wieder hier, ach ja heute Abend wollte ich in eine Rockkneipe mit Livemusik, wenn du dafür was Spezielles brauchst nimm es mit."

Sie nickte eifrig und nahm eine Tasche aus dem Schrank und fing an zu packen. Es war schon lustig, sie lief hektisch zwischen Bad, Schrank und ihrem Bett, auf dem ihre Tasche stand hin und her. Als sie fertig war zog sie in einem Zug den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zu und strahlte mich an.

"Von mir aus können wir.", sagte sie ungeduldig.

"Hast du auch alles."

Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

"Hast du auch an deinen Ausweis gedacht?"

"Nein." Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und wand sich ihrem Nachtisch zu. Sie holte den Ausweis aus einer der oberen Schubladen und wedelte mir damit vor der Nase rum, bevor sie ihn in das vordere Fach ihrer Tasche steckte.

Ich nahm ihre Jacke und hielt sie ihr hin, diesmal wunderte sie sich nicht und schlüpfte lächelnd rein. Auch als ich ihre Tasche nahm schien sie das nicht mehr zu wundern. Hand in Hand gingen wir zu Parkplatz. Ich verstaute ihre Tasche im Kofferraum, der mit unseren zwei kleinen Taschen kaum mehr zu ging. Sie wollte gerade zur Beifahrertür gehen aber ich hielt sie fest und ging mit ihr zur Fahrerseite. Als ich ihr die Tür öffnete und ihr den Autoschlüssel hinhielt, sah sie mich skeptisch an.

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Du hast doch einen Führerschein?"

"Ja, aber. ", stockte sie und sah mich Hilfesuchend an.

"Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

Sie sah nach unten und scharte mit ihrem linken Fuß. "Ich bin so ein Auto noch nie gefahren und ich hab ein klein wenig Angst davor.", sagte sie schüchtern.

Ich hob ihr Kinn an und sah sie grinsend an. "Du bist echt komisch, weißt du das.", gluckste ich.

"Was ist daran komisch?", fragte sie gereizt.

"Du bist eindeutig der mutigste Mensch den ich kenne. Du hast keine Angst vor mir, du küsst mich sogar, aber vor meinem Auto hast du Angst.", ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben dir wird nicht zustoßen."

"Um dich zu küssen, dafür brauch ich nicht mutig zu sein, aber was ist wenn ich das Auto kaputt mache? Das ist doch bestimmt teuer."

Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten und Lachte laut los, was mir einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

"Dann kauf ich mir halt ein neues." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte ihr den Schüssel in die Hand.

Immer noch ungläubig sah sie auf den Schlüssel.

"Du musst es ja wissen.", sagte unwillig als sie einstieg.

Ich schloss ihre Tür und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Als ich mich hinsetzte hantierte sie umständlich mit dem Sechspunkt Sportsicherheitsgurt herum und sah mich fragend an. Ich lächelte, half ihr beim anlegen des Gurts und bei Einstellen des Sitzes und Lenkrads auf ihre Größe. Unsicher sah sie über all die Hebel und Schalter.

"Kann man damit auch ohne Rennfahrerlizenz fahren? Wofür sind all die Knöpfe und was sollte ich besser nicht anfassen, nicht das ich hier drauf drücke ", sie deutete auf einen kleinen roten Knopf am Lenkrad, "und aktiviere damit den Schleudersitz."

Ich grinste, das war zwar nicht der Schleudersitz aber im Sportmodus sollte sie wirklich nicht auf diesen Knopf drücken, sonst würde das Auto abgehen wie eine Rakete, das war nämlich der Auslöser für die Nitro-Einspritzanlage.

"Ich hab das Auto auf Komfortmodus eingestellt, d.H. er hat jetzt weniger PS, die Federung ist nicht ganz so hart, all die kleinen elektronischen Helferlein wie ESP, ASR usw. sind eingeschaltet, schalten musst du auch nicht und du kannst auch den roten Knopf drücken ohne das wir rausgeschleudert werden. Nur hier lass bitte die Finger davon." ich deutete auf einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift Sport. "Der schaltet das Auto in den Sportmodus und das ist noch nichts für dich."

Sie nickte und drehte den Zündschlüssel rum. Mit einem heiseren Brummen erwachte der V12 im Heck zum leben. Hochkonzentriert sah sie zur Windschutzscheibe raus und tippte aufs Gas. Wie von einem Gummiband abgeschossen schnellte der Wagen nach vorn, um genauso Abrupt zum stehen zu kommen.

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starte sie zu mir rüber. "Hast du nicht gesagt er hätte nicht so viel PS?"

Unschuldig sah ich zu ihr zurück. "Er doch Momentan nur 430 PS, das ist doch nicht viel."

"Nur 430!", kreischte sie. "Und das nennst du weniger."

"Klar doch, im Sportmodus hat er 710 PS und wenn du dann noch das rote Knöpfchen drückst kurzfristig 860.", antwortete voller Stolz auf mein Auto.

Als sie mich immer noch endsetzt Ansah, streichelte ich zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. "Wenn ich nicht glauben würde das du das kannst, dann würdest du jetzt nicht da sitzen. Vertrau mir, du kannst das."

"Also gut, ich versuchs.", antwortete sie immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Hoch konzentriert fuhr sie erneut an, diesmal klappte es besser. Ich wies ihr den weg und nach einer viertel Stunde hatte sie das Auto schon gut im Griff. Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir auf den Parkplatz eines Sportflughafens und parkten den Wagen. Ich nahm unsere Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und wir gingen zum Tower. Vor dem Gebäude kam uns ein Mechaniker entgegen und sprach mich an. „Hallo Bruce, ich hab die Chesna aufgetankt und noch mal durchgecheckt. Ist alles OK, dann viel Spaß da oben."

„Danke Tom. Könntest du bitte unsere Gepäck in die Maschine bringen ich muss noch den Flugplan einreichen." Ich reichte ihm unsere Taschen.

„Ja klar. Wann bringst du sie wieder rein?"

„Morgen Nachmittag und wie läuft die Wartung an der Mustang?"

„Da müssen wir noch drüber reden. Der Vergaser macht zicken und auf die schnelle bekomme ich keine neuen Teile, das wird wohl nichts mehr diese Saison."

„Macht nichts, aber ich muss jetzt los. Wir reden nächste Woche, bis dann.", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ja, bis dann.", sagte Tom noch und brachte unsere Taschen zum Flugzeug.

„Wir fliegen?", fragte Sandy aufgeregt.

„Ja, du hast doch keine Flugangst?" Ich grinste sie an und sie schüttelte mit ihrem hübschen Kopf.

„Normalerweise nicht, aber mit so einer Sportmaschine bin ich noch nie geflogen."

„Na dann wird's aber Zeit."

Wir gingen in den Tower, ich reichte unseren Flugplan ein und ging noch mal den Wetterbericht durch. Nach fünf Minuten standen wir vor meiner Chesna und ich half ihr beim einsteigen. Als ich auf meinem Sitz platz nahm hatte sie sich schon angeschnallt. Ich startete den Motor und fuhr zur Startbahn, dann nahm ich Kontakt zum Tower auf und nachdem ich die Feigabe erhalten hatte hoben wir ab. Als wir unsere Flughöhe von 1.000 Meter erreicht hatten sah ich zu ihr rüber und sie blickte durch die Seitenscheibe. Ihr Kopf ging aufgeregt hin und her.

„Und gefälltes dir?"

„Ja, das ist ja so was von aufregend, das müssen wir öfters machen. Wo geht's denn jetzt hin?", sprudelte es aus ihr raus.

„Ich dachte zuerst mal Dartmouth von oben, dann ein kleiner Umweg über die White Mountains, da hat es Heute geschneit, die Gipfel sind weiß und die Täler leuchten in satten Herbstfarben einfach nur Traumhaft, das musst du gesehen haben und dann fliegen wir nach Montreal."

„Gut.", war alles was sie sagte dann klebte ihre Nase wieder am Fenster und sie betrachtete die Landschaft unter uns.

Ich flog zuerst Dartmouth an und drehte eine langsame Runde über den Campus. Bei jedem neuen Gebäude das sie erkannte sagte sie schnell seinen Namen begleitet von kuck mal da oder sieh mal hier. Nachdem sie alles ausgiebig kommentiert hatte, steuerte ich die White Mountains an und es wurde ganz still neben mir. Mit offenem Mund sah sie verträumt auf das Farbenspiel der Natur unter uns. Ich sagte ihr die Namen der Berge und Flüsse und erfreute mich an ihrem Staunen. Dann wurde es Zeit und ich steuerte Montreal an. Der St. Lawrence Strom war schon von weiten zu sehen. Die großen Flussschiffe wirken von oben wie kleine Nussschalen und dann kam im Westen Montreal in sicht. Wir landeten auf einem kleinen Flugplatz etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Ich stellte das Flugzeug auf einer Parkposition ab und erledigte die Formalitäten im Tower. Vor dem Flugplatz wartete bereits eine Limo auf uns und brachte uns zum Four Seasens. Wir checkten ein und der Portier reichte mir einen Briefumschlag, bevor uns der Roomeboy zu unserer Suite brachte. Als er die Taschen abgestellt hatte gab ich ihm noch ein Trinkgeld und sah mich in den Zimmern um.

„Das verstehst du also unter einer einfachen Unterkunft.", sagte sie, als sie mich umarmte.

„Ja, klar." Lachte ich. „Das ist mir alle mal lieber als ein kleines Hotel und außerdem sind solche Suiten immer sehr gut Schallisoliert, das macht es für mich leichter."

„Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach wenn man soviel besser hören kann, aber was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich beugte mich zu ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, was sie nur zu gerne erwiderte. Ich sah enttäuscht auf die Uhr, es war schon sechs. Eigentlich hätte ich diesen Monet gerne noch etwas ausgeweitet aber dafür hatten wir leider keine zeit mehr.

„Am besten bestellen wir dir was zu essen beim Zimmerservice und du machst dich schon mal fertig für heute Abend."

Sie sah die Karte durch und entschied sich für Lasagne. Ich rief beim Zimmerservice an um die Bestellung aufzugeben, während sie mit ihrer Tasche ins Bad verschwand. Zufrieden sah ich aus dem Fenster und betrachtet die im Zwielicht liegende Stadt. Mit ihrem französischen Charme erinnerte mich Montreal an New Orleans, beides schöne Städte nur das Montreal weit friedlicher war.

Bei New Orleans musste ich automatisch an Lucie denken, meine kleine Lucie, der erste Mensch den ich verwandelt hatte. Ich sah sie wieder vor mir, wie sie mehr tot als lebend, neben der Forststasse lag. Sie war im Wald spazieren gegangen und von einem Holzlaster angefahren worden. Der Fahrer hatte es entweder gar nicht mitbekommen oder es war ihm egal, auf jedenfall hat er sie einfach liegen lassen. Das war im Jahr 1982 und ich streifte damals durch die Wälder Colorados um zu jagen, als mich der unwiderstehliche Geruch von menschlichem Blut zu ihr führte. Sie war schwer Verletzt, aber noch bei Bewusstsein. Bei der Menge an Blut die sie schon verloren hatte und der unnatürlichen Krümmung die ihr Rücken aufwies, war mir nur zu klar, das ich sie es nicht mehr bis ins Krankenhaus schaffen würde. Mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht, in dem soviel Angst lag, sah sie mich flehend an und stammelte immer wieder „Ich will nicht sterben, bitte hilf mir." und so half ich ihr mit dem einzigen Mittel das mir zur Verfügung stand. Die Tatsache, das sie nun ein Vampir war hatte sie überhaupt nicht gestört, nur mit meiner Vorstellung auf Menschen als Nahrung zu verzichten konnte sie sich nie anfreunden. Das ich selber noch ein sehr junger Vampir war und überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Neugeborenen hatte, machte es auch nicht leichter. Doch ich liebte sie wie eine Tochter und fühlte mich für sie verantwortlich, darum blieb ich damals bei ihr. Die nächsten Jahre zogen wir ziellos durchs Land und so landeten wir 1985 in Greenville, Tennesse. Dort trafen wir auf Eric und Jim. Sie waren kurz vorher aus New Orleans vertrieben worden und sannen auf Rache. Lucie war begeistert von ihrer Art zu leben und freundete sich mit den beiden an. Sie stellten gerade eine Neugeborenenarme auf, so kam ihnen Lucie mit ihrer Gabe gerade recht.

Ja, Lucies Gabe ist schon teuflisch, man steht einfach da, bekommt alles mit was um einen geschieht, aber man kann nichts machen. Nein, man ist nicht gelähmt oder so was, du kannst einfach keine Entscheidung mehr treffen, das ist alles. Ich habe Vampire gesehen die blieben einfach stehen, selbst als sie ins Feuer geworfen wurden, andere liefen einfach geradeaus weiter bis sie außer Reichweite wahren, sie konnten sich einfach nicht entscheiden stehen zu bleiben oder die Richtung zu wechseln.

So blieben wir bei ihnen und wurden ein Teil ihres Kriegsclan. Wir eroberten New Orleans zurück und verteidigten es immer wieder erfolgreich gegen neue Eindringlinge. Für Lucie war das alles ein großes Abenteuer und sie liebte dieses Leben, doch für mich war es nur ein weiterer sinnloser Krieg. Nach fünf Jahren voller Kampf konnte ich nicht mehr, ich stellte sie vor die Wahl mit mir weg zu gehen oder alleine zu bleiben und sie entschied sich zu bleiben. Seitdem hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen und bis heute Morgen auch gegenüber niemanden mehr erwähnt. Warum sollte meine kleine Kämpferin dieses Leben aufgeben und zu mir zurückkehren und wann würde das sein. Ihre Visionen sagten ja nichts zum Zeitpunkt dieses Treffens und sollte sie dann wirklich ein Vampir sein könnte es auch in 1.000 Jahren sein.

Gedankenverloren fuhr ich die Kriegsnarben ab, als sie ihre Arme um meine Hüften schlang. „Du warst gerade so abwesend. Woran hast du gedacht?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „An meine kleine Schwester Lucie und wann sie wiederkommt."

„Warum nimmst du keinen Kontakt zu ihr auf, sie fehlt dir doch?"

„Weil ich ihr versprochen habe das nicht zu tun, wenn sie zurück kommen soll, muss das freiwillig sein, sonst macht das keinen Sinn."

„Ach so."

Es Klopfte an der Tür. „Da kommt dein Essen.", sagte ich zu ihr und ging zur Tür. Der Kellner fuhr einen Servierwagen ins Zimmer, stellte das Essen und die Getränke auf den Esstisch am Fenster und fragte ob wir sonst noch irgendwelche wünsche haben. Ich verneinte und gab ihm im herausgehen noch ein Trinkgeld.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse wenn ich dir diesmal beim essen keine Gesellschaft leiste, aber ich sollte mich auch mal umziehen."

„Nein, geh nur ich schaff das schon allein." Sie schenkte mir noch an Lächeln, setzte sich dann an den Tisch und fing an zu essen.

Ich nahm meine Tasche und begab mich ins Bad. Meine Jeans behielt ich an, aber ich wechselte mein T-Shirt, gegen ein schwarzes mit einem großen Atompilz, darunter stand The End of Days. Dann stylte ich noch meine Haare bis sie mir stachelig vom Kopf abstanden. Auf einen Pullover verzichtete ich. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, war sie mit ihrer Lasagne fertig und wartete darauf sich die Zähne putzen zu können. Als sie wieder raus kam, betrachtete ich sie genau. Ihre schwarzen Röhrenjeans und das schwarze T-Shirt mit einem großen weißen Totenkopf in dessen Stirn ein Einschussloch, aus dem Blut floss brangte, schmeichelten ihrer Figur. Ich half ihr in ihre Jacke. Das Leder der Motorradjacke war so geschnitten das es sich eng um ihre Taille schmiegte, sie sah echt zu gut aus. Ich zog den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke zu und drehte sie einmal um ihre Achse, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachte.

„Und kann ich so gehen?", fragte sie kokett.

„Ja, aber ich werde dich heute den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Warum denn das?"

„Weil du mir sonst noch geklaut wirst. Du siehst einfach zu gut aus."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog mich zu sich runter, um mich zu küssen.

„Was soll ich jetzt sagen, so wie du aussiehst wirst du allen Frauen den Kopf verdrehen. Verrätst du mir jetzt wo wir so früh schon hin wollen?"

„Nein, aber wir sollten jetzt gehen."

„Das ist gemein.", schmollte sie und zog eine Schnute. Ich warf mir meine Lederjacke, die ich für den Abend eingepackt hatte über, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zur Tür. Vor dem Hotel wartete wieder die Limo und brachte uns zu einer kleinen Konzerthalle in der Altstadt. Über dem Eingang stand auf einer altmodischen weißen Neontafel in großen Wechselbuchstaben:

**Dave G. and the Pretenders**

Als sie die Ankündigung sah zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Muss ich die kennen?"

„Ja, die kennst du.", kicherte ich vor mich hin. Ich freute mich schon auf ihr Gesicht, wenn sie merkt wer sich hinter diesem Namen wirklich verbarg.

Sie knuffte mich in die Seite. „Aber du wirst mir nicht sagen, wer das ist." Es klang nicht wie eine Frage, sondern wie eine Feststellung. Ich grinste nur und ging zum Eingang.

Es war eine um das Jahr 1900 im französischen Still erstellten Gebäude, jedoch tadellos im Schuss. Wir betraten ein mit weißem Holz vertäfeltes Foyer, links war eine Garderobe und auf der rechten Seite eine kleine Bar. Die dem Eingang gegenüberliegende Wand wurde von einer großen zweiflügligen Tür dominiert. Rechts und links davon führten Treppen zu den Balkonen im ersten Stock. Die vielen jungen Leute in Jeans und T-Shirts, viele Langhaarig oder mit auffälligen Frisuren boten einen interessanten Kontrast zur schlichten nobles des Gebäudes und den Uniformen der Mitarbeiter. Beide Seiten beäugten sich unsicher und keiner war sich sicher hier am richtigen Ort zu sein. In diesem Gebäude hatte wohl schon einiges stattgefunden, aber bestimmt noch nie ein Rockkonzert. Eine dezente Lautsprecher Durchsage forderte uns auf zu unseren Plätzen zu gehen, da das Konzert in 15 Minuten beginnen würde. Wir betraten den kleinen Konzertsaal. Die mit Polstersesseln bestuhlten Reihen beseitigten jeden Zweifel, das hier war ein Theater und keine der üblichen Hallen. Wir gingen zu den auf unseren Eintrittskarten vermerkten Sitzen und ließen uns in die Polster fallen. Der Vorhang zur Bühne war noch geschlossen. Ich legte ihr meinen Arm auf Ihre Schulter und zog sie an mich ran. Nachdem alle Plätze besetzt waren wurde das Licht im Saal gedämpft und wurde letztendlich ganz gelöscht.

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und ein Barhocker mit einem Mirkofonständer davor wurde von einem einzelnen Spotlight beleuchtet, ansonsten lag die ganze Bühne im Dunkel. Dann trat ein dunkelhaariger bärtiger Mann in den Lichtkegel. Er hatte eine Akustikgitarre umhängen und eine Wasserflasche in seiner rechten Hand, die er neben den Hocker stellte. Dann drehte er sich zum Publikum. „Hey, how are you?", nuschelte er ins Mikro und dann ging im ganzen Saal das Gegröle los.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr.", kreischte sie mir ins Ohr. „Dave fucking Grohl. Sag nicht das ist ein Foo Fighters Unplugged Konzert."

Ich nickte und die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden waren wie eine Zeitreise. Sie spielten Stücke die in den letzten 20 Jahren Musikgeschichte geschrieben hatten, sogar zwei Lieder aus seiner Zeit bei Nirvana gab er zum Besten. Mit verklärtem Blick sah sie zur Bühne und sang jede Zeile mit. Nach sechs Zugaben war auch diese Konzert zu Ende.

Ich stand in Foyer, sie war mal kurz auf Toilette und wartete aus sie, als ein vielleicht 18 jähriges Mädchen auf mich zu kam. Sie fragte mich auf Französisch ob ich Feuer hätte. Ich hatte gerade mein Zippo aus der Jacke gezogen als einer der Angestellten sich räusperte und auf ein rauchen verboten Schild zeigte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sie sah mich verlegen an und steckte ihre Zigarette zurück in die Packung. Sie stand etwa eine Minute unschlüssig vor mir, bevor sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen Kratze. „Bei uns,", sie zeigte mit der Hand auf vier Jungs und zwei Mädchen alle so um die 20, „steigt heute noch eine Party. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?" Eh, ich antworten konnte kam Sandy wieder und stellte sich neben mich.

Enttäuscht sah das Mädchen zu Sandy und dann wieder zu mir. „Deine Freundin ist natürlich auch eingeladen."

Sandy sah mich fragend an. „Sie hat uns zu einer Party eingeladen. Was meinst du?"

Sie überlegte einen Monet, dann nickte sie. „Warum nicht."

Die Kleine stelle sich nun auf Englisch als Sophie vor und wir nannten unsere Namen, dann gingen wir zu ihren Leuten und wurden der Reihe nach bekannt gemacht. Wir einigten uns darauf das Sophie und einer der Jungs namens Pierre bei uns mitfahren sollten, um uns den weg zu zeigen. Als wir in die Limo einstiegen stieß Pierre einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Nobel, echt Nobel." Stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest und nannte dem Fahrer das Ziel. Als sie in den Ledersitzen uns gegenüber saßen und der Fahrer losgefahren war deutete er fragend auf die Bar.

„Bedien dich.", antwortete ich.

Er goss sich und Sophie ein großes Glas Whisky ein, Sandy nahm eine Coke, während ich dankend verzichtete.

„Von wo kommt ihr denn?", fragte er zwischen zwei Schluck.

„Wir sind aus Dartmouth rüber gekommen, um uns das Konzert anzusehen.", antwortete ich.

„Da seid ihr aber weit weg von zu Hause und wie gefällt euch Montreal?"

„Wir haben noch nicht viel von der Stadt gesehen. Nur Flughafen, Hotel und dann zum Konzert.", gab Sandy zum besten.

„Das ist aber schade, Montreal ist so eine schöne Stadt. Ihr müsst unbedingt mal im Sommer her kommen, dann kann man schön am Fluss spazieren gehen oder die Il de Notre Dame besuchen.", mischte sich Sophie ein.

„Ja, das sollten wir.", antwortete Sandy und ich dachte mit schrecken an Sonnenschein.

Während der restlichen Fahrt führten wir Smalltalk, bis der Wagen nach etwa 45 Minuten Fahrt von der Hauptverkehrsstrasse abbog und zu einem abseitsgelegenen Farmhaus fuhr. Vor dem Haus standen eine Menge Autos und Motorräder und laute Musik drang aus dem inneren.

„Hier wohnt mein großer Bruder mit seinen Kumpeln.", klärte uns Pierre auf als wir auf das Haus zugingen. „Die feiern jedes Wochenende. Hier ist immer Open House."

Als wir das Haus betraten schlug mir eine Wolke aus Schweiß, Bier, hartem Alkohol, Zigarettenqualm, erbrochenem und ein Geruch der darauf schlissen ließ das hier nicht nur Zigaretten geraucht wurden entgegen. Wir kamen in einen riesigen Raum der fast das ganze Erdgeschoß umfasste, nur einzelne Stützpfosten deuteten darauf hin das hier früher mehr Zimmer waren. Die uns gegenüberliegende Seite wurde von einer großen Bar beherrscht. Links von der Tür war ein Billardtisch und eine Treppe führte in die oberen Etagen. Auf der rechten Seite waren zwei Türen, die eine führte in die Küche und die andere ins Bad. An den Wänden standen alte Sofas mit Tischen voller leerer Flaschen und Bechern. Die Mitte des Raums wurde als Tanzfläche genutzt. Allein hier unten waren mindestens 60 Personen, wobei man das nicht genau Festellen konnte, da immer wieder welche die Treppe hoch und runter kamen. Hier war alles gemischt, da gab es die 14 jährige Ausreißerin die einen warmen Schlafplatz suchte, den 50 Jährigen Rocker im schwarzen Leder der mit einem Billardceu herum fuchtelte, Punks die Bier mit einem großen Trichter tranken, Gothics die im Takt der Musik vor und zurück schwankten, Metalfreaks beim Headbangen und Althippies die lethargisch auf den Sofas saßen und viel zu dicke Zigaretten rauchten.

„Ah dahinten ist mein Bruder. Bedient euch, fühlt euch wie zu Hause, wir sehen uns später.", rief Pierre und verschwand mit Sophie in der Menge.

Ich beugte mich zu Sandy, die sich die Szene genau betrachtete. „Das ist mal was anderes. Sollen wir bleiben oder möchtest du gehen?"

„Wo wir schon mal hier sind." Grinsend zog sie mich auf die Tanzfläche.

Eng umschlungen tanzten wir zur Musik. Als sie dann durst bekam gingen wir zur Bar und ließen uns auf zwei Barhockern nieder. Sie trank ein Bier, als mir jemand auf die Schulter schlug. Ich drehte mich um und wäre fast vom Hocker gefallen. Der Anblick der sich mir bot war so lächerlich, das es mir schwer fiel nicht in schallendes Gelächter zu fallen. Vor mir stand ein Pärchen Mitte Zwanzig, beide auffallend Blas geschminkt, mit weißen Kontaktlinsen so das nur das Schwarz ihrer Pupillen zu sehen war, in schwarzen Lederhosen und weißen Rüschenhemden. Er hatte fast weiß gefärbtes dünnes Haar, das ihm strähnig bis auf die Schultern fiel, während ihr schwarzes Haar hoch toupiert war und als er mich angrinste konnte man seine künstlich verlängerten oberen Eckzähne sehen.

„Man du bist ja echt Blas und dann diese Augen. Wo hasten denn die Linsen her? Das ist Erzsébet und ich bin Vlad, wir wohnen hier. Las uns mal nach oben gehen, da können wir uns besser unterhalten." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe und ging vor.

Schmunzelnd wand ich mich an Sandy. „Komm, das müssen wir uns ansehen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

Wir folgten ihnen in den ersten Stock und dort einen langen Flur entlang zu einer zweiten Treppe die ins Dachgeschoß führte. Dort betraten wir einen großen Raum. Die Wände waren mit schwarzem Stoff bespannt und die Fenster mit schwarzer Folie verklebt. Auf einem Podest vor dem Fenster standen zwei Särge, die offensichtlich als Betten genutzt wurden. Der hintere Teil des Zimmers war wie eine Folterkammer eingerichtet, dort standen eine Streckbank und eine eiserne Jungfrau, Regale voller Folterwerkzeugen rundeten den Bereich ab. An einem Dachbalken hingen zwei ausgestopfte Feldermäuse und auf einem Schrank stand ein von innen beleuchteter Totenkopf. Die einzigen normalen Möbel waren eine große Eckcouch mit einem Tisch, die Stereoanlage und ein Kühlschrank der in einer Ecke vor sich hinbrummte. Duzende Kerzen, die überall im Raum verteilt waren, warfen tanzende Schatten an die Wände und verstärkten den Eindruck in eines Gruselkabinetts. Ich kam mir vor wie im Set für einen drittklassigen Horrorfilm, es fehlte nur noch Frankensteins Monster im Smoking, der uns Drinks servierte und die Parodie wäre perfekt.

Vlad bat uns platz zu nehmen, während er zum Kühlschrank ging. Erzsébet hatte zwischenzeitlich vier vergoldete Kelche auf den Tisch gestellt, als Vlad mit vier Beuteln gefüllt mit einer roten Flüssigkeit zum Tisch kam. Es waren Beutel wie man sie in Krankenhäusern für Blutkonserven benutzt und die Flüssigkeit darin sah auch aus wie Blut, doch das Kleingedruckte auf den Etiketten wies es als, mit Lebensmittelfarben gefärbtes Alkoholmischgetränk aus. Sandy neben mir wurde beim Anblick der Bluttbeutel unruhig. Ich drang in ihren Geist ein.

‚Ganz ruhig, das ist kein Blut, nur ein ziemlich skurriler Alkopop.', beruhigte ich sie im Gedanken und zwinkerte ihr zu. Es goss das Blutt in die Kelche, nur ich lehnte mit der Begründung morgen noch fliegen zu müssen ab. Vlad setzte sich neben Erzsébet und sah mich bewundernd an.

„Man du bisst ja so was von Blass, das hab ich noch nie gesehen. Hast du dich bleichen lassen und diese Augen, wo bekommt man die Linsen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht gebleicht und ich trag auch keine Linsen. Ich hab eine angeborne Pigmentstörung, darum die blasse Haut und die hübsche Augenfarbe und ihr seid so was wie Vampirfans?"

„Nun wir bezeichnen uns eher als Real Vampires.", klärte er uns auf.

Wie komisch wenn sie Real Vampires waren, was war ich dann wohl, eine billige Kopie? Menschen kommen schon auf lustige Ideen.

„Aha, und euere Namen sind dann wohl auch Szenenamen?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja, klar ich nenn mich Vlad nach Vlad Ţepeş und meine Süße ist nach der Gräfin Erzsébet Báthory benannt. Wisst ihr wer die zwei waren?"

„Nein, muss man die kennen?", sagte Sandy.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Nein, muss man nicht. Vlad Ţepeş, heißt Vlad der Pfähler, auch bekannt als Vlad III. Drăculea oder Graf Dracula. Bei der Gräfin Erzsébet Báthory, auch bekannt als die Blutgräfin handelte es sich um eine ungarische Adlige die anfangs des 17. Jahrhunderts gelebt hat. Sie wurde beschuldigt 600 junge Jungfrauen ermordet zu haben, um in ihrem Blut zu baden, weil sie glaubte so ewig jung und schön zu bleiben."

„Na, dann passen die Namen ja.", antwortete Sandy sarkastisch.

„Oh, da kennt sich jemand aus.", jubelte Vlad ohne auf Sandys Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Ein klein wenig. Ihr lebt also einen Vampirlebensstill. Glaubst du denn auch das es wirklich Vampire gibt?"

„Ja, natürlich gibt es Vampire. Es gibt soviel Geschichten über Vampire, aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Zeiten und Ländern, die können nicht allen falsch sein.", antwortete er voller Überzeugung.

„Und was fasziniert dich so an ihnen?"

„Alles die Unsterblichkeit, die ewige Jugend, die unglaubliche Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, nicht zu vergessen die Macht über leben und tot."

Die Unsterblichkeit und die ewige Jugend, darum wurden wir immer beneidet, doch was ist daran schon so toll. Alle die man kannte wurden alt und starben, doch man selbst war dazu verurteilt weiter zu leben. Man konnte nie für länger an einem Ort bleiben, da man ja nicht älter wurde und dann gab es immer soviel Zeit die man irgendwie totschlagen musste. Wer Glück hatte gehörte einem Zirkel an und wer sehr großes Glück hatte fand seinen Seelenpartner, dann konnte die Ewigkeit sogar reizvoll sein, aber wenn man beides nicht fand, dann war die Ewigkeit eine verdammt zähe Angelegenheit und so Macher wünschte sich er könnte sterben oder zumindest schlafen um dieser Existenz einmal entfliehen zu können.

„Was hältst du den von ihrer Ernährung. Als Vampir müsstest du ja immer Blut trinken.", fragte ich weiter.

„Das ist doch halb so wild, damit hätte ich kein Problem, außerdem hab ich schon mal Blut getrunken, ist gar nicht so übel."

Ich spielte gerade mit der Kette die ich um den Hals trug, es ist einer meiner Tricks beim Mensch spielen. Angewidert sah er auf das kleine Silberkreuz das an ihr hing. „Entschuldigung, ich vergas das du als Vampiranhänger keine Kreuze magst." Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung ließ ich das Kreuz wieder unter meinem T-Shirt verschwinden und setzte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf. „Also Blut hast du schon mal getrunken. Was würdest du den machen wenn du einem echten Vampir begegnen würdest?"

„Ich würde ihn bitten mich auch zu einem Vampir zu machen. Gar keine Frage."

„Warum sollte er das tun, kannst du den irgendwas besonders?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, was weiß ich? Gedankenlesen, mit einem Blick lähmen, Telekinese oder so was. Was könntest du einem Vampir anbieten, damit er dich verwandelt?"

„So was kann ich nicht, aber soweit ich weiß können Vampire das auch nicht, zumindest die einfachen. Nur Vampirfürsten haben solche Kräfte."

„Du kannst ihm also nichts anbieten und warum sollte er dich dann verwandeln? Du wärst doch nur ein weiterer Nahrungskonkurrent, wahrscheinlich würde er dich einfach aussaugen und weiterziehen. Aber eure Särge find ich interessant schlaft ihr auch darin wie echte Vampire?"

Ich hatte zwar noch nie einen Vampir gesehen der in einem Sarg geschlafen hat, warum auch wir können doch gar nicht schlafen, aber die Vorstellung ein Nomade würde immer seinen Sarg mit sich rumschleppen hatte schon was Erheiterndes. Ich stellte mir die Gesichter der Hotelangestellten vor, wenn ich da heute mit meinem Sarg unterm Arm in die Lobby gekommen wäre, zum schissen. Aber das ein lebender Mensch freiwillig in einem Sarg schläft, nein, das ging über meinem Horizont. Doch wie heißt es so schön: Ich muss ja nicht alles Verstehen!

„Ja, da darin schlafen wir. Die sind ultra bequem.", antwortete Erzsébet die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte.

Sandy schaute angewidert von den Särgen zu ihr. „Möchtest du auch ein Vampir sein?"

„Ja.", antwortete Erzsébet, doch Unsicherheit lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Und hast du auch schon mal Blut getrunken?", wollte Sandy jetzt wissen.

„Nein, aber wir wollen nächste Woche ein Ritual durchführen, dabei werde ich es Probieren.", antwortete sie leise.

„Wo bekommt ihr denn das Blut her, beißt ihr euch gegenseitig?", fragte Sandy voller Abscheu.

„Nein, ein Bekannter von uns arbeitet im Krankenhaus und bringt uns was mit.", kam es von Vlad.

Sandys Plus ging schneller, sie bebte leicht und ich konnte das Adrenalin, das ihr Körper in großen Mengen ausschüttete riechen. Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Ihre Augen sprühten und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich die kleine steile Falte gebildet, die dort immer erschien wenn sie kurz davor war zu explodieren. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

‚Ganz ruhig, siehst du nicht das er total verblendet ist. Den kannst du nicht mehr von seinem Irrweg abbringen. Da ist nichts machen.', sprach zu ihr im Gedanken.

‚Das hier ist doch total verrückt, Spenderblut trinken was ist wenn es gebraucht wird.', antwortete sie auf die gleiche Weise.

‚Ich weiß, aber wenn du jetzt ausrastest änderst du auch nichts daran, die machen es trotzdem und ich sehe keinen vernünftigen Weg sie aufzuhalten.'

Resigniert ließ sie sich zurück fallen und schmollte. Ich ließ mir noch eine halbe Stunde von ihm ihrem Lebensstill erklären. Echt bizarr, sie gingen nur nachts nach draußen, mieden Knoblauch, Kreuze und Weihwasser und Glaubten all den Unsinn, den sie in den einschlägigen Werken über Vampire gelesen hatten, arme Irre. Ich fing an zu gähnen und dann verabschiedeten wir uns, da ich ja so müde war.

Als wir im Fond der Limo saßen grummelte Sandy immer noch vor sich hin. Ich sah sie an. „Bist du mir jetzt böse?", fragte ich leise.

Da lachte sie. „Nein, wieso sollte ich dir böse sein? Aber der Typ ist doch total Irre und die Kleine ist ihm absolut hörig."

„Real Vampire, manche Menschen kommen schon auf bizarre Ideen und dann das Zimmer. Wie kann man nur in einem Sarg schlafen? Ich kam mir vor wie in einer Komödieshow.", kicherte ich.

„Ja und dann die Streckbank, ob sie die auch benutzen? Ich mein in so einem Sarg kann man es ja schlecht tun.", platzte es aus ihr raus.

„Ist die Couch da nicht gemütlicher?"

„Das schon, aber wer weiß vielleicht muss sie ihn ja auch erst Strecken, bevor er einsatzfähig ist." Lachend deutet sie mit der Hand auf ihren Schritt und machte eine ziehende Bewegung. Ich fiel in ihr Lachen ein.

„Du kommst auf Ideen.", sagte als ich mich wieder im beruhigt hatte.

Dann wurde sie ganz ernst. „Als du gestern gesagt hast das du nichts isst das auf zwei Beinen läuft, das hast du auch so gemeint, das war nicht nur ein Spruch?"

„Ja, das war mein ernst. Ich habe noch nie was gegessen das auf zwei Beinen lief, aber müssen wir da jetzt drüber sprechen? Ich würde lieber was anders machen." Ich sah sie schräg an und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich wollt es nur wissen und was würdest du jetzt lieber tun?", fragte sie gespielt ahnungslos.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr und wir knutschten hemmungslos. Doch dann wurde das Feuer in meiner Kehle so unerträglich, das ich mich abrupt von ihr abwenden musste. Ich starrte aus dem Seitenfenster und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie irritiert. Doch ich konnte ihr nicht antworten. Ich war noch zu aufgewühlt und hob nur abwehrend die Hand, ohne sie anzusehen.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte ich mich wieder im Griff und drehte mich mit zerknirschtem Gesicht zu ihr. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab fast die Kontrolle verloren. Das ist alles so ungewohnt für mich."

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun, wir kriegen das schon hin. Darf ich?", dann kuschelte sie sich unter meinem Arm. Für den Rest der Fahr zum Hotel schwiegen wir, nicht weil wir uns nichts zu sagen hatten, nein. Wir wollten nur die Nähe des anderen genießen, ohne sie durch Worte zu stören. Zurück im Hotel machte sie sich bettfertig und ich legte mich zu ihr. Wie in der letzten Nacht schlief sie wieder auf meiner Brust ein. Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ich überlegte wie ich meiner Familie die ganze Situation erklären sollte. Marie würde es hoffentlich verstehen und Eddie würde wohl nach einigem Gezeder Marie zuliebe sich, wenn auch nicht begeistert, damit abfinden. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie ein ausgiebiges französisches Frühstück, der Geruch von Milchkaffee, Corsons, Butter und Marmelade war doch viel angenehmer als ihr übliches Müsli. Ein bleierner grauer Himmel empfing uns, als wir den Wagen zum Flugfeld nahmen, Gott sei dank war die Wetterlage beständig. Der Rückflug war trotz einiger leichter Turbulenzen ereignislos. Sie sah zum Fenster raus und hing ihren Gedanken nach, aber sie schienen nicht unangenehmen zu sein, da ein kleines Lächeln stetig ihren Mund umspielte. Zurück in Hanover meldete ich mich im Tower zurück und legte den Schlüssel für das Flugzeug in Toms Fach. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Auto und ich verstaute unsere Taschen im Kofferraum. Als ich ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und ihr die Fahrertür aufhielt, verdrehte sie nur die Augen protestierte aber nicht. Diesmal hatte sie den Wagen schon besser im Griff und als ich auf dem kurzen Stück Highway zwischen Hanover und Dartmouth beiläufig auf den Tacho, sah standen da doch tatsächlich 80 Meilen. Wie lustig bei mir regt sie sich auf und jetzt ‚raste' sie selber. Ich sah zu Seitenfenster raus damit sie mein Grinsen nicht mitbekam. Als wir vor ihrem Wohnheim parkten machte sie das Auto aus und zog mit einem breiten Grinsen den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss.

„Gar nicht mal so übel.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich leise lachend. „Hattest du denn keine Angst um deinen Führerschein?"

„Nein, wieso?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Na, eben auf dem Highway bist du 80 gefahren, aber bei mir regst du dich auf wenn ich 75 drauf habe."

„Was 80?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Das hat sich aber angefühlt wie 60. Das ist ein Höllengerät, damit wäre ich meinen Führerschein wohl schnell los. Ich hab die Geschwindigkeit fast gar nicht gespürt."

Ich lachte noch einmal und schüttelte de Kopf. „Komm las uns rauf gehen."

Als ich unsere Taschen zum Wohnheim trug, ließ mich eine Stimme aufstöhnen. Muss dieses Weib denn unbedingt so neugierig sein? Genervt sah ich zum dritten Stock, wo April schnell vom Fenster zurück trat.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Sandy der mein Stöhnen und mein Blick nach oben nicht entgangen waren.

„April.", antwortete ich genervt.

„War sie wieder neugierig, ich wette das ganze Haus weiß schon bescheid, das ich die ganze Nacht nicht da war. Ach, was soll's." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie sich auf der Treppe zum Eingang vor mich. Sie stand eine Stufe höher als ich und so waren wir auf Augenhöhe. Frech grinste sie mich an und dann küsste sie mich leidenschaftlich. Ich ließ die Taschen fallen und zog sie eng an mich ran. Nachdem Kuss strahlte sie glücklich und flüsterte. „Jetzt haben sie wenigstens was zum Tratschen."

Ich sah mich um, mindestens 10 Personen hatten uns beobachtet, wenn bis jetzt noch Unklarheiten herrschten, waren sie nun wohl ausgeräumt.

„Möchtest du das hier noch vertiefen oder können wir jetzt rauf gehen?" Ich grinste sie herausfordernd an und sie gab mir schnell noch einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ich glaube wir können jetzt gehen."

Ich folgte ihr zu ihrem Zimmer. Als wir es betraten verschwand sie im Bad, ich stellte unsere Tasche aufs Bett und setzte mich aufs Sofa um auf sie zu warten. Als ich ihre Bücher sah fiel mir ein das ich noch was vergessen hatte. Also stand ich auf um das Buch das ich aus meiner Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte aus der Tasche zu holen. Ich legte es auf ihren Schreibtisch und setzte mich wieder hin. Als sie aus dem Bad kam setzte sie sich zu mir. Sie nahm meine Hand und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Danke!", hauchte sie mir entgegen.

„Wofür?"

„Für das wundervollste Wochenende in meinem Leben und dafür das es dich gibt."

Ich zog sie ganz nah an mich ran. „Ich möchte dir auch danken, für dein Vertrauen, dein Verständnis und deine Geduld. Mit dir hab ich das Gefühl, das ich wieder Lebe und nicht nur Existiere. Danke."

Sie wollte sich gerade vorbeugen als ihr Telefon klingelte. Eschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah wütend zu dem Apparat. „Die Dinger klingen auch immer im falschen Augenblick."

Seufzend rappelte sie sich auf und schlurfte zum Telefon. „Ja, bitte?"

Ach Kind, warum rufst du denn nicht an? Ich hab dir schon viermal auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Ich dachte schon dir wäre was passiert. Du weißt doch das ich mir sorgen mache, wenn du dich nicht meldest. , erklang die aufgeregte Stimme einer älteren Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Grany, du braucht dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen mir geht es gut, sogar sehr gut und auf den AB hab ich noch gar nicht geachtet."

Wie du hast noch gar nicht auf deinen AB geschaut, ich versuch seit gestern Nachmittag dich zu erreichen und an dein Handy gehst du auch nicht.

„Ich war weg übers Wochenende, ganz spontan und mein Handy," , sie sah sich suchend im Raum um, „steckt immer noch im Lader wo ich es mal wieder vergessen habe."

Du und dein Handy, wofür hab ich dir überhaupt eins gekauft wenn du es immer vergisst.

„Ja, aber du weißt ja wie das bei mir ist. Du Grany ich hab noch Besuch kann ich dich später anrufen?"

Besuch? Männlich oder weiblich?

„Grany!", kreischte sie abwehrend ins Telefon.

Also ein Junge, doch nicht etwa?

„Doch."

Und wie ist er?

„Müssen wir da jetzt drüber reden?"

Nein, du hast recht. Ruf mich an wenn du allein bist. Nur eins, bist du glücklich, jetzt wo er da ist?

Sie richtet ihren Blick auf mich und strahlte.

„Ja, sehr. Ich ruf dich später an."

Dann bis später.

Sie legte auf und drehte ihren Bürostuhl zum Schreibtisch. Dort deute sie auf das Buch das ihr hingelegt hatte. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Buch.", antwortete ich beiläufig.

„Das sehe ich selber.", sagte sie und schlug es auf. Laut las sie die erste Seite. „Heilkunst der nordamerikanischen Ureinwohner von Dr. med. Johnatan Neal. Boston 1874" Vorsichtig blätterte durch das Buch.

„Wem gehört dieses Buch?", fragte sie während sie weiter blätterte.

„Dir."

Sie blickte von dem Buch auf und sah mich fassungslos an. „Wie…mir. Du…Nein, das ist viel zu kostbar.", stammelte sie.

„Stimmt, es ist viel zu kostbar um in meiner Bibliothek zu verstauben, das sollte jemand besitzen, der auch wirklich was damit anzufangen weiß."

„Du bist Verrückt.", sagte sie leise.

„Ja, nach dir."

Sanft klappte sie das Buch zu und fiel mir um den Hals. „Womit hab ich das Verdient, wo warst du nur all die Jahre?"

„Ich war meistens in Kanada und habe ohne es zu wissen auf dich gewartet. Du veränderst alles und das ist gut so." Ich strich ihr Haar zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ja, sie veränderte wirklich alles. Mein Leben stand Kopf und ich war darüber glücklich. Alles, war so klar. Ich war mir so sicher wie noch nie zuvor, dabei war ich mir am Freitag noch nicht mal sicher was ich für sie empfand und jetzt, ich konnte mir eine Existent, ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

„Du veränderst auch alles. Bleibst du heute hier?", sie sah mich flehend an.

Ich seufzte. „Ich würde ja gern, aber ich muss mit Marie und Eddie reden. Unsere Beziehung verändert auch ihr Leben und außerdem müssen wir besprechen was wir wegen Robbert unternehmen."

„Schade, aber du hast recht du solltest mit ihnen reden, ich weiß wohl schon zuviel über sie. Wie werden sie es aufnehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Marie mag dich und Eddie tut alles für sie. Sie werden wohl murren aber am ende werden sie sich schon damit anfreunden. Das wird schon gut gehen.", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen.

„Das es gut gehen wird weiß ich, das ist nicht die Frage, dafür hab ich uns vier schon zu oft zusammen gesehen. Die Frage ist nur wie lange sie brauchen werden um es zu akzeptieren."

Sie und ihre Gabe. Eigentlich dürfte mich nichts mehr erschüttern, in meiner Welt gab es soviel unglaubliches, aber jemand der tatsächlich die Zukunft sehen kann, das hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Auf der einen Seite war ihre Gabe sehr nützlich, aber auf der anderen Seite kam ich mir so hilflos vor. Wenn alles schon vorbestimmt war, was zählte dann noch mein freier Wille? War ich nur Passagier und was auch immer ich tat hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Zukunft. Das wollte ich nicht glauben, aber trotzdem machte mir die Vorstellung, dass es doch so sein könnte Angst.

„Ich hoffe es dauert nicht solange." Ich sah auf die Uhr es war schon nach Acht, ich sollte so langsam aufbrechen. „Ich sollte mal so langsam los."

„Musst du wirklich schon weg?"

„Ja, und du musst noch deine Grany anrufen. Sie ist bestimmt neugierig wie ich den so bin, aber denk daran was wir vereinbart haben. Dabei geht es nicht nur um die Sicherheit meiner Familie.", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ich weiß, aber wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Ja, spätestens in der Mensa und auch noch abends wenn du möchtest."

„Klar möchte ich."

Ich stand auf und nahm meine Sachen. An der Tür zog ich sie noch mal an mich. „Ich sag dir jetzt nicht gute Nacht, ich melde mich noch mal wenn du ins Bett gehst. Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Ja, bis Morgen."

Wir küssten uns noch mal zum abschied, dann ging ich zu meinem Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

Auf der Heimfahrt dachte ich noch mal über das vergangene Wochenende nach. Seit Freitag hatte sich soviel verändert und alles war so leicht gewesen, hoffentlich würde sich das jetzt nicht ändern.


	10. Teil unserer Familie

**9. ****Teil unserer Familie**

Ich trat auf den Kiesweg vor unserer Garage und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Die Wolken waren aufgerissen und der Vollmond beleuchtete alles mit seinem matten silbrigen Glanz. Wie immer in solchen Nächten sah ich gen Norden und suchte meinen Lieblingsstern. Hell und fest verankert leuchtet sein Licht, wie immer schenkte er mir Ruhe und Gewissheit. Gewissheit auf ein Morgen, egal was auch geschehen er würde, er würde beständig an seinem Platz stehen, unverrückbar.

„Betrachtest du wieder den Nordstern.", erklang Maries helle Stimme.

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung aus der ihre Stimme kam und erspähte sie auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Dachfirst und sah zu mir herunter. Dort war sie immer wenn sie für sich sein wollte, doch heute hatte sie offensichtlich auf mich gewartet. Sie klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und sah wieder zum Mond. Mit einem Satz sprang ich aufs Dach und setzte mich zu ihr. Über eine Stunde saßen wir wortlos nebeneinander und betrachteten den Himmel, sie den Mond und ich den Nordstern. Dann legte sie den Kopf an meine Schulter und zog geräuschvoll Luft durch die Nase ein.

„Du riechst nach Mensch.", stellte sie emotionslos fest und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich mit ihren Worten tadeln wollte oder ob es nur eine Aufforderung war endlich zu reden.

„Wie war euer Wochenende und wie geht es Claire und Stuart?", begann ich das Gespräch mit dem einfachsten Thema, in der Hoffnung das sie viel spaß hatten und so milde gestimmt waren.

„Das Wochenende war OK, wir hatten viel Spaß, aber wir haben dich alle vermisst. Besonders Claire war sehr enttäuscht, das du dich nicht hast blicken lassen, aber darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir reden. Was läuft da zwischen dir und diesem Mädchen?", fragte sie scharf und direkt.

„Nenn sie nicht dieses Mädchen, sie hat einen Namen, du kennst ihn, benutz ihn auch.", antwortete ich genauso scharf.

„Also gut,", grummelte sie, „was läuft da zwischen dir und Sandy?"

„Wir nähern uns einander an."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Das heißt… das wir… oh man, das ist schwere zu erklären. Ich liebe sie und ich glaub das sie mich auch liebt.", flüsterte ich.

„Du liebst sie und sie liebt dich auch, wie? Ich mein am Freitag wusstest du noch nicht was du für sie empfindest und nun das. Was ist geschehen?" Eindringlich sah sie mich an. Die Lippen zu einem Strich gepresst und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, trommelte sie ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Dachziegeln.

„Als ich am Freitag in der Mensa auf sie wartete,", fing ich an und dann erzählte ich was am Freitag alles passiert war. Die Sache mit Nancy, der blutige Zwischenfall in der Mensa, das sie mich danach beruhigt hat, das wir essen waren und uns danach unterhalten haben. Nur das mit unseren Gaben, was sie wusste und unsere Vereinbarung erwähnte ich nicht.

„Und dann bist du über Nacht geblieben. Was ist dann passiert?", fragte sie jetzt neugierig.

Ich erzählte ihr vom Samstag, vom Frühstück, als ich den ersten Kuss erwähnte riss sie die Augen auf und sah mich entsetzt an, sagte aber nichts. Also sprach ich weiter, von unserer Reise nach Montreal, vom Konzert und der Party. Als ich die Möchtegern Vampire und das ganze drum herum erwähnte lachte sie so ausgiebig und hemmungslos, das ich angst hatte sie fällt gleich vom Dach, was sie natürlich nicht tat. Dann erzählte ich ihr noch von heute und nachdem ich geendet hatte sah ich sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das wird schwierig und sie hat nichts gemerkt, wo ihr euch doch geküsst habt und so? Ihr ist doch bestimmt was aufgefallen." Sie war besorgt, das konnte man ihr ansehen.

„Nun, sie hat so einiges bemerkt.", druckste ich rum. „Meine Körpertemperatur, das mit unseren Augen, das ich hart wie Stein bin, die Kriegsnarben, das ich nicht esse oder trinke und mich manchmal zu schnell bewege."

Bei jedem Punkt den ich aufzählte wurden ihre Augen größer und blankes entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihnen. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Erregung und ein Ziegel zerbröselte als sie wieder auf ihm rum trommelte.

„Sie weiß zuviel, das ist nicht gut, das ist nicht gut.", sagte sie panisch.

„Sie wird nichts sagen.", stellte ich bestimmt fest, davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt.

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Sie hat es mir versprochen."

„Einfach so, das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Nicht einfach so. Ich hab ihr im Gegenzug versprochen, das ich ihr ALLES erkläre und damit meine ich wirklich alles, die ganze Wahrheit."

Ich sah sie prüfend an. Sie war mehr als nervös und jedem anderen hätte sie jetzt in die Fresse geschlagen.

Wütend fuhr sie mich an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das kannst du nicht machen. Du darfst ihr nicht sagen das wir Vampire sind, das ist ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln. Du bringst uns alle in Schwierigkeiten."

„Sie ahnt es, nein sie weiß es schon seit langem. Sie wusste es schon bevor wir sie getroffen haben. Sie spricht es nur nicht aus, weil sie weiß das ich noch nicht bereit bin darüber zu sprechen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie das, hatte sie schon mal mit Vampiren zu tun?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, soweit ich weiß sind wir die ersten, aber sie hat eine Gabe, daher weiß sie es."

„Eine Gabe, was für eine?"

„Das wird sie dir irgendwann selber sagen, aber es ist sehr beeindruckend und ich weiß es schon seit wir sie zum ersten Mal gesehen haben."

„Du weißt das schon so lange. Warum hast du nie was gesagt.", warf sie mir keifend vor.

„Weil wir eigentlich hätten verschwinden müssen, aber ich konnte schon damals nicht gehen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Montag, wo du sie mit an unseren Tisch brachtest und an den Zeitungsartikel?"

„Irgendwas von einem Footballspieler der von einem Dach gefallen war, oder?"

„Ja Dave, nur das er nicht vom Dach gefallen ist."

„So stand es aber damals in der Zeitung."

„Ja, weil ich gut war.", ich grinste selbstgefällig. "Ihr wart doch damals auf der Party und du hattest sie doch auf einer anderen gesehen. Nachdem ich mit dir gesprochen hatte, war ich neugierig und hab sie gesucht. Als ich sie gefunden hatte, sah ich wie Dave ihr KO-Tropfen ins Bier geschüttet hat. Eh ich überhaupt nachdenken konnte saß ich in meinem Auto und war unterwegs um einzugreifen. Du weißt, das es nicht meine Art ist mich in Menschensachen einzumischen, aber hier konnte ich nicht anders. Schon damals bestand diese Bindung zwischen uns, die ich einfach nicht erklären kann, aber darüber reden wir gleich. Nachdem ich sie nach Hause gebracht hatte, hab ich mir erst ein Alibi und dann Drogen besorgt. Danach bin ich zu Dave hab die Drogen bei ihm deponiert und dann hab ich ihm bestraft, ach und das die Bullen ihn gefunden und die Drogen gefunden haben, dafür hab ich auch gesorgt. Keine Angst der sagt nichts, der ist froh das er noch lebt und mich nie wieder sehen muss.", vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich noch mal sein angstverzerrtes Gesicht und Lachte bitter. „Seitdem hab ich ein sehr ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis sie zu Beschützen, das geht soweit das ich sie die ganze Zeit im Auge behalte. Rund um die Uhr."

Sie hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört, das Trommeln ihrer Finger wurde immer schneller.

„Rund um die Uhr, wie? Ich dachte immer das wäre zu anstrengend und was meinst du mit Bindung?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Meine Gabe verändert sich, sie ist stärker geworden, zumindest wenn ich sie bei ihr einsetze, sie zu beobachten streng mich überhaupt nicht an, nur wenn ich ganz genau zuhöre bin ich etwas abwesend, aber das ist nicht alles. In gewissen Situationen kann sie mich hören, obwohl ich nicht in ihren Geist eingedrungen bin und gestern… bin ich in ihren Geist eingedrungen. So was hab ich noch nie erlebt. Ich hab dir das mit der Wand ja schon mal erklärt, jeder hat sie, dachte ich zumindest, aber bei ihr da war nichts, kein Widerstand, gar nichts, es ist so als ob meine Gabe perfekt auf ihren Geist geeicht ist. Jetzt z.B. beobachte ich sie nicht und trotzdem weiß ich ganz genau wie weit sie von mir weg ist und in welche Richtung ich gehen muss, das kann ich eigentlich gar nicht.", erklärte ich ihr ruhig. Während ich sprach wurde das Trommeln erst langsamer, um dann ganz aufzuhören, am Ende sah sie mich mit weit aufgerissenem Mund an. Unfähig zu sprechen starrte sie mich an, sie verstand nicht wie das möglich sein konnte, aber wie sollte sie auch, es war ja meine Gabe und ich verstand es auch nicht.

„Meinst es hat was mit ihrer Gabe zu tun?"

„Ich denke nicht, ihre Gabe ist ganz anders als meine."

„Mhmm, dann kann ich es mir auch nicht erklären. Eins interessiert mich aber brennend. Wie ist das so, ich mein wie fühlt es sich an einen Menschen zu küssen?"

Ich sah hinauf zu den Sternen und dachte über ihre Frage nach. Wie war es sie zu küssen? Schön. Sehr schön traf es nicht annähernd. Als ich an sie dachte zauberte sich ein glückliches Lächeln meine Züge. Sie war so weich und warm, ihre Berührungen waren so zart und dann das Pulsieren in ihren Lippen wenn sie sich auf meine drückten. Wie sollte ich das nur erklären, wie sollte ich diesen Rausch erklären den jede ihrer Berührungen in mir entfachte. Doch da war auch die andere Seite und selbst jetzt wo ich nur an das Schöne dachte, erinnerte mich mein Köper daran, dass ich nicht wie sie war. Das da in mir dieser Dämon, diese Monster war, das nach ihrem Blut lechzte. Was würde ich nur dafür geben ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein? Alles! Doch ich war in dieser Existenz gefangen und aus ihr gab es kein entkommen, nur den endgültigen Tot.

„Überwältigend.", antwortete ich letztendlich. „Es ist wie ein Rausch. Sie ist so weich und warm und ihr Geschmack, so schön Salzig, dann das Pulsieren wenn sich unsere Lippen treffen, das kann ich gar nicht beschreiben. Ich kenne nur ein Gefühl das stärker ist als dieses Feuerwerk." Ja, wenn man die Zähne in sein Opfer schlägt und sein Blut trinkt, fügte ich im Gedanken hinzu.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, wie unterschiedlich ihre Berührungen doch waren. Sandys Berührung war die einer Feder, zart und weich, aber voll intensiver Wärme und wenn sie mich streichelte war es wie ein Lufthauch oder besser wie ein Saharawind. Marie war zwar nicht weniger sanft, aber ihrer Berührung war natürlicher, kräftiger und durchdringender und auch wenn ihre Haut für mich nicht kalt war, so fehlte ihr doch diese angenehme Wärme.

„Macht sie dir den keinen Durst?" Alles an ihr strahlte Besorgnis aus, das war nicht mehr das wütende Mädchen von vorhin, das war wieder meine geliebte Tochter, der verbindende Pol in unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft.

„Doch sie macht mir Durst, vor allem wenn sie so stürmisch ist und mich fast anspringt, aber ich hab das unter Kontrolle." Hoffte ich zumindest, aber machte ich mir da nichts vor? Doch Sandy war sich so sicher und das nahm mir die letzten Hemmungen. „Das ist noch so eine Sache, der Klang ihres Herzens. Normalerweise müsste er ja den Durst anheizen, aber nicht ihrer. Ihr Herzschlag hat so was angenehm beruhigendes, das ist unvorstellbar."

„Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht?", kicherte Marie. „Wo ist unser Bruce? Der ewig ernste, grübelnde, oft melancholische Bruce. Dich kenn ich nicht. Du bist viel zu heiter, du strahlst ja richtig und in deiner Stimme liegt soviel wärme, wenn du von ihr sprichst. Sie tut dir offensichtlich gut und ich mag sie ja auch. Ich werde euch nicht im weg stehen, auch wenn ich die Gefahr nicht übersehen kann. Denk immer daran sie ist nur ein Mensch. Doch…" Sie ließ ihren Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen und starrte nach unten. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später hob sie wieder ihren Kopf und sah mich bekümmert an. „Ich habe Angst. Sie ist ein Mensch und sie weiß zuviel, wenn das rauskommt. Du kennst die Konsequenzen."

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als mich das Klappern von Dachziegeln, am anderen Ende des Daches, aufsehen ließ. Eddie stürmte den First entlang und blieb vor Marie stehen. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare fielen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht, als er Marie an seine breite Brust zog. Eddie war mit sein 1,75 gut 10 cm kleiner als ich, doch seine breiten Schultern glichen das mehr als aus.

Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar und sah sie besorgt an. „Wer weiß zuviel? Sag es mir.", fragte er sie eindringlich.

„Sandy, sie weiß was wir sind.", antwortete Marie sofort.

„Keine Angst, Schatz. Ich kümmere mich darum." Er war eiskalt und entschlossen, wenn Gefahr für Marie bestand kannte er kein zögern.

‚Ich kümmere mich darum.', halte es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, wenn er so sprach bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Was hatte er nur vor? Mein Gesicht fror zu einer Maske.

„Was hast du vor?", kam mir Marie mit ihrer Frage zuvor.

„Was wohl, ich werde das Problem beseitigen. Ein Treppensturz oder sie läuft vor ein Auto, so was halt. Menschen haben Un."

Weiter kam er nicht. Als ich hörte wie er ihr ableben plante, schrie alles in mir auf. Das konnte und würde ich nicht zulassen. Der Instinkt sie zu Schützen gewann die Oberhand. Ein wütendes Knurren drang aus meiner Kehle und im selben Moment hockte ich mit gebleckten Zähnen in Angriffshaltung vor ihm.

Einige Ziegel, die sich durch mein wütendes Aufspringen gelöst hatten, rutschten scheppernd das Dach herunter, um mit lautem Klirren auf dem Boden zu zerschellen. Angespannt suchte Eddie die Umgebung nach einer vermeintlichen Bedrohung ab. Er hatte noch nicht verstanden das meine Angriffhaltung ihm und nicht irgendjemand anderen galt.

„DU WIRST IHR NICHTS TUN!", zischte ich, während ich in gebückter Haltung auf ihn zu ging.

Augenblicklich wirbelte er Marie hinter sich und stand in Abwehrhaltung vor ihr, als wenn ich ihr je was tun würde. Finster sah er mich an.

„Das geht jetzt zu weit Bruce. Deine Menschenliebe in allen ehren, aber sie muss ausgeschaltet werden. Ich muss Marie schützen, du hast ja niemanden für den du so empfindest, das kannst du gar nicht beurteile." Brüllte er so laut das es über das ganze Grundstück halte.

„Du.", schrie ich wutentbrannt und wollte mich gerade auf ihn stürzen als Marie mit einem Satz zwischen uns landete. Erneut rutschten Ziegel das Dach herunter. Sie hatte die Arme in beide Richtungen ausgestreckt und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Jungs, beruhigt euch.", dann sah sie zu mir. „Er weiß es noch nicht."

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Was hast du mir noch nicht gesagt?", zischte Eddie.

Marie seufzte, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und wand sich zu Eddie.

„Ed,", sprach sie ihn sanft an, „du wirst ihr nichts tun, nie. Du wirst sie sogar beschützen wenn ihr Gefahr droht."

Skeptisch sah er sie an. „Wieso sollte ich das machen, was geht sie mich an."

„Weil wir das so machen, wir passen auf einander auf und sie ist jetzt ein Teil unserer Familie."

„Wie das?" Er sah von ihr zu mir und dann wieder zu ihr.

„Sie ist ein Teil unserer Familie, weil sie mit Bruce zusammen ist." Mühsam bahnten sich die Worte den weg über ihre Lippen, als könnte sie selbst noch nicht den Sinn dahinter verstehen. Eddie machte einen Schritt nach hinten, ungläubig sah er zwischen uns hin und her, während sein Verstand das gerade gehörte verarbeitete.

Dann Lachte er lauft auf und zweigte auf mich. „Bruce, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, mit einem Menschen. Jetzt drehst du wohl total durch. Gibt's denn nicht genug schöne Vampirfrauen, muss es denn unbedingt die sein?"

„Ja, es muss Sandy sein, darüber diskutier ich nicht, finde dich damit ab." Meine Wut war noch nicht abgeflacht, aber da für sie keine Bedrohung mehr bestand gab ich meine Angriffshaltung auf.

„Oh, ich soll mich damit abfinden das du uns alle in Gefahr bringst, sehr nett.", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Ed, er liebt sie. Da kann man nichts machen und du weißt doch wie das ist, man kann sich nicht aussuchen wenn man liebt. Sie tut ihm gut und hat er denn nicht verdient glücklich zu sein? Außerdem ich mag sie auch!", redete sie auf ihn ein.

Resigniert hob er die Hände. „Ich sehe schon, ihr zwei seit euch einig. Also gut. Von mir aus. Werde glücklich mit ihr, aber kommt nicht an wenn das schief geht."

Schwer ließ er sich auf den Dachfirst fallen und sah verärgert in den Himmel. Marie setzte sich zu ihm und spielte mit seinen Haaren. „Sei doch nicht so, es gibt Dinge an denen können wir nichts ändern und du wirst sie auch mögen, endlich sind wir vollständig."

Als sie vollständig sagte bildete sich ein fetter Kloß in meiner Kehle. Nein wir waren nicht vollständig, nicht solange Lucie nicht bei uns war.

Ich setzte mich und sah wieder zum Nordstern. Geräuschvoll atmete ich aus. „Wir sind noch nicht vollständig!"

„Wie?", fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr habt noch eine Schwester. Lucie.", antwortete ich zögerlich.

„Wir haben noch eine Schwester, seit wann?" Marie hatte wieder das Wort an sich gerissen und beide sahen mich gespannt an.

„Ja, ihr habt noch eine kleine Schwester. Ich habe sie Jahre vor euch verwandelt und ich glaube sie wird in den nächsten Jahren wieder zu mir, zu uns stoßen."

„Du hast sie nie erwähnt, warum nicht?", stellte Eddie fest.

„Weil die Erinnerung an sie sehr schmerzhaft ist. Als ich sie damals verwandelt habe, da wusste ich noch nicht was ich tat. Ich war ja selbst noch sehr jung, nicht viel älter als ihr jetzt und ich hab viele Fehler gemacht."

„Was ist geschehen, kannst du das etwas genauer erklären?", fragte Marie sanft.

Ich nickte, aber bevor ich antwortete zog ich meinen Pullover und mein T-Shirt aus. Mit nacktem Oberköper saß ich da und dutzende Kriegsnarben funkelten im silbrigen Licht des Mondes. Ganz im Gedanken fuhr ich die Bissspuren ab, dann blickte ich in zu ihnen. Neugierig sahen sie mich an und warteten auf eine Erklärung für meine Handeln.

„Ihr wollte doch immer wissen, woher ich all diese Narben habe, das ist ein Teil meiner Geschichte mit Lucie…" Ich erzählte ihnen alles, wie ich sie fand und verwandelte, das ich sie nicht an unsere Art zu leben gewöhnen konnte, unser Leben als Nomaden, unser Treffen mit Eric und Jim, wie wir Teil ihres Kriegerclans wurden, alle die vielen Kämpfe im Süden, deren Spuren für immer meinen Körper zeichnen werden und wie ich sie damals verlassen habe. Aufmerksam ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen hörten sie mir bis zum ende zu.

„Wie ist sie denn so? Ich meine außer das sie gern Kämpft und Menschen aussaugt." Echte Neugier sprach aus Eddie, man merkte ihm an das er sich auf seine neue Schwester freute.

„Wie ist sie? Gute Frage. Mal lieb, einfühlsam, verständnisvoll und herzensgut und ein andermal ist sie dickköpfig, zickig, alles muss nach ihrem Willen gehen sonst ist sie eingeschnappt. Sie ist halt ein richtiger Teenager, sie war ja erst 16 als ich sie verwandelt habe. Aber eins ist sie immer loyal, wenn sie dich mag, dann hält sie zu dir und das sie damals in New Orleans geblieben ist, war ihre freie Entscheidung, wenn ich darauf bestanden hätte wäre sie mir wohl gefolgt, aber ich wollte sie nicht zwingen."

„Du glaubst wirklich das sie zu uns kommt und so lebt wie wir? Das wäre ja so toll. Dann wären wir Frauen endlich in der Überzahl und ich hätte zwei Schwestern die mit mir shopen gehen, ohne ständig zu murren wie ihr zwei." Jubelte Marie und führte ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf, fehlte nur noch das sie eine Fahne mit Frauenpower hießt. Eddie und ich grinsten uns an, auch wenn wir uns am heutigen Abend nicht über alles einig waren, aber die Vorstellung von diesen elende nicht enden Einkaufsturen, von Boutique zu Boutique, von Schuhgeschäft zu Schuhgeschäft, zwischendurch noch ein Juwelier, ein Geschäft für Accessoires oder ein Laden für schöner Wohnen, verschont zu werden, hatte was erleichterndes. Wir würden die Zeit schon rum bekommen, es gab noch so viele Schrottplätze, Autohändler, Bau- und Elektronikmärkte in denen wir zwei noch nicht waren.

„Schön das ihr euch freut, aber es ist noch nicht klar wann sie zurück kommt, nur das.", versuchte ich sie zu bremsen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Begierig sah Eddie mich an und liebkoste den Nacken von Marie.

„Das wirst du schon noch erfahren, aber nicht heute.", wehrte ich seine frage ab. „Es gibt noch ein Problem das wir besprechen müssen. Robert Lee!"

Jetzt hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit von beiden.

„Robert Lee, was ist mit ihm?"

„Weiß er etwa auch bescheid?" , sprachen sie aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Nein, er weiß nicht bescheid, denke ich mal, aber ist euch denn nichts an ihm aufgefallen?"

„Er riecht immer leicht nach Vampir, aber da ist noch ein anderer Geruch.", antwortete Eddie. „Nicht der Menschliche, da ist noch was anderes an ihm das ich nicht einordnen kann. Nicht ganz so süßlich wie Vampirgeruch, aber eindeutig nicht menschlich." Erstaunt zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, ja ich hatte es auch gerochen, doch nicht so genau beachtet. Ich dachte immer das dieser Geruch eine Mischung aus Mensch, Vampir und Parfüm war, aber jetzt da Eddie es bemerkte. Ja, er hatte recht da war noch was anderes, vollkommen unbekanntes.

„Nicht nur das.", beteiligte sich Marie. „Seine Körpertemperatur ist immer viel zu hoch und sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell, so als hätte er immer gerade einen Sprint hinter sich und was seinen Geruch angeht. Er macht mir nie Durst, nicht das er unangenehm wäre, aber trinken würde ich von ihm nie, als wäre sein Geruch ein natürlicher Abwehrmechanismus gegen Vampire."

Noch so ein Punkt den ich noch nicht auf meiner Rechnung hatte, eine natürliche Abwehr. Ja, klar. Die Natur ging manchmal solche Wege. Nicht das wir ihn nicht töten könnten, aber trinken, nie und ich glaube auch kein anderer Vampir würde das je freiwillig tun.

„Als ich ihm am ersten Tag die Hand gab, da hat er sich nicht über meine kalte Haut gewundert. Keine Reaktion, kein Zucken, keine verwunderte Frage, nichts. Als wäre das für ihn ganz normal und dann sein Händedruck, viel zu stark für einen Menschen seiner Größe. Doch was am Freitag passiert ist, daß war das seltsamste überhaupt. Am Freitag gab es ja diesen Unfall in der Mensa." Marie nickte, aber Eddie sah mich fragend an, darum wand ich mich an ihn. „Ein Mädchen ist gefallen und hat sich die Nase gebrochen, sowie eine stark blutende Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen. Keine fünf Meter von mir weg. War echt Lustig.", bemerkte ich sarkastisch. „Aber zurück zu Robbert. Nachdem ich draußen war und Sandy mich beruhigt hatte, hab ich mich umgesehen. Robbert war auch an der frischen Luft und kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Eigentlich ja nichts Ungewöhnliches, viele Menschen haben ein Problem mit Blut. Doch als sich unsere Blicke trafen, lag darin etwas das wir nur zu gut kennen. Verlangen. Das gleiche Verlangen, das jeder von uns in einer solchen Situation hätte. Die Gier nach Blut. Das in seinen menschlichen Augen zu sehen. Nein, das konnte ich nicht glauben, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke desto sicherer bin ich mir. Das war Blutlust."

Wir sahen uns gegenseitig an und dachten schweigend über das Gesagte nach. Was war er bloß? Er war kein Vampir, aber ein Mensch war er auch nicht. Doch was war er genau? Ein Werwolf, nein. Ich hatte ein Kind des Mondes einmal in Asien gesehen, der roch ganz anders und außerdem waren sie unberechenbar, viel zu instinktgesteuert. So jemand könnte sich nicht solange an einem Ort aufhalten, nicht ohne Tote. Gestalltwandler? Nein, auch die rochen ganz anders. Mit schrecken dachte ich an mein Erlebnis von vor zwanzig Jahren in Afrika zurück. Ich streifte damals durchs Buschland als mich ein äußerst unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase biss. Dann tauchten wie aus dem nichts zwei Buschmänner auf und funkelten mich hasserfüllt an. Man haben die gestunken, schlimmer als ein fünf Monate nicht ausgemisteter Löwenstall. Plötzlich gab es ein Reißen und anstatt der Buschmänner standen zwei pferdegroße Löwen vor mir und brüllten mich an. Es gab nicht viel das mir noch richtige Angst einjagen konnte, aber die Zwei. Panisch war ich davon gelaufen und die Löwen hinterher. Erst als ich in einem Fluss untertauchte, hatten sie die Verfolgung aufgegeben. Nein, denen möchte ich nie mehr begegnen. Das war er definitiv auch nicht, es sei denn ihr Geruch wäre von der Art ihrer Verwandlung abhängig. So kam ich einfach nicht weiter, ich wusste einfach nicht was er war und das war beunruhigend.

„Eins können wir wohl festhalten.", unterbrach ich die Stille. „Er ist kein Mensch und wir wissen nicht ob er eine Gefahr ist oder seht ihr das anders?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut, was die Sache noch komplizierter macht ist das er mit April, einem Mädchen das bei Sandy auf dem Flur wohnt, ausgeht. Sollte der was passieren, könnte das zu Fragen führen." Beide nickten. Ich wand mich an Eddie. „Du wirst im Netz Nachforschungen anstellen, such nach allem, das die von uns festgestellten Dinge berücksichtigt und finde soviel wie möglich über Robbert Lee raus." Dann sah ich zu Marie. „Du nimmst Kontakt zu all unseren Bekannten auf. Du erklärst ihnen unseren Verdacht und stellst fest ob sie was wissen und ich werde Robbert im Auge behalten."

„Ja, so machen wir's.", stimmte mir Marie zu und Eddie hinter ihr nickte nur. Wir blieben den Rest der Nacht auf dem Dach sitzen, sahen gen Himmel und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

Gegen Fünf wurde ich unruhig, die Sehnsucht nach Sandy wurde unerträglich. Ich wollte. Nein, ich musste sie sehen sofort und nicht nur mit meiner Gabe, sondern richtig. Ich drehte mich zu Marie und Eddie, sie saßen eng umschlungen da. Marie richtete ihren Blick auf mich und Lächelte mich versonnen an. Ich Lächelte zurück und hielt ihr meine Hand hin die sie sofort ergriff.

„Ihr wisst das ich euch liebe. Ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem ich lieber diese Reise in die Ewigkeit machen würde. Es tut mir leid, dass ich unser Leben so kompliziert mache, aber ich liebe sie und ich kann nicht ohne sie. Ich danke euch für euer Verständnis.", sagte ich leise mit sanfter Stimme.

Marie schnellte vor und umarmte mich. „Wir lieben dich auch und ich hoffe du wirst glücklich mit ihr."

Eddies Hand landete krachend auf meiner Schulter. „Ich wüsste auch nicht, mit wem ich diese Reise lieber machen würde.", dann schüttelte er heiter den Kopf und lachte herzlich. „Zwei neue Schwestern und eine davon ein Mensch, wir sind schon eine lustige Familie, aber was soll's."

Grinsend stand ich auf, wieder lösten sich ein paar Ziegel und schepperten zu Boden. Ich betrachtete den Flurschaden der letzten Nacht und musste lachen. „Das nächste Mal sollten wir solche Gespräche nicht hier oben führen." Ich nahm einen ganzen Ziegel und balancierte in auf einem Finger, bevor ich ihn in die Luft warf und wieder auffing. „Auf dem Rückweg besorg ich ein paar neue Ziegel und dann reparieren wir das Dach."

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Marie neugierig.

„Schatz, wo wird er wohl hinwollen."

„Oh ja, dann grüß sie von uns und bring sie doch mal mit her."

„Mal sehen, bis später." Mit einem Salto rückwärts landete ich vor der Eingangstür. Ich ging ins Haus und zog mich noch um. Ich wollte sie sehen, jetzt und nicht erst heute Abend und sie würde eh gleich aufstehen und wenn ich sie zur Arbeit fuhr, sie nicht den Bus nehmen müsste, dann hätten wir auch etwas Zeit für uns.

Als ich zur Garage ging hörte ich Marie leise mit Eddie reden. „Ed, sie tut ihm gut. Sei nicht so. Du wirst sehen das klappt schon. Sei nett zu ihr. Mir zu liebe."

„Ja, schon gut", brummelte er.

Grinsend stieg ich in mein Auto und fuhr los.


	11. Freundinnen?

10. Freundinnen ?

Es war kurz vor sechs als ich auf dem Campus ankam. Eine Straßenkehrmaschine fuhr langsam die Strasse entlang und mühte sich mit dem Herbstlaub der Alleebäume ab. Vereinzelte Menschen huschten über die Gehwege, manche waren auf dem Weg zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen, während die Partypeople nach einem langen Wochenende nur noch in ihr Bett wollten. Als ich vor ihrem Wohnheim aus dem Auto stieg herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe. Nur vereinzelt brannte Licht in den Fenstern und die allgemeine Kakophonie war noch nicht zum Leben erwacht. Ich sah zu ihrem Fenster und es war noch dunkel. Ich trat auf die Wiese und nach ein paar Metern verschmolz ich mit der Dunkelheit. Ich spähte ob mich auch niemand sah und sprang auf den Sims, der auf jedem Stockwerk das alte Backsteingebäude umgab. Es war kein Problem ihr Fenster zu öffnen, rein zu schlüpfen und es wieder zu schließen, ohne das es jemand auffiel. Lautlos ging ich zu ihrem Bett und setzte mich auf die Kante. Sie lag auf der Seite eine Hand unter dem Kissen die andere lag auf ihrer Brust. Gleichmäßig atmete sie ein und aus, aber ihr Herzschlag wurde schon kräftiger. In fünf Minuten würde sie aufwachen, präzise wie ein Uhrwerk wachte sie jeden Morgen fünf Minuten bevor ihr Wecker klingelte auf, ihre innere Uhr arbeitete bewundernswert genau. Ich streichelte ihr Gesicht und fuhr sanft die Konturen nach. Sie ergriff meine Hand, hielt sie weiter an ihr Gesicht und drehte sich auf den Rücken, dabei murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches. Sie war noch zwischen dem Hier und Morpheusreich gefangen. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten zog sie meine Hand zu ihrer Nase und schnupperte seufzend an ihr. Das sah so lustig aus, das ich kichern musste.

„Heute Morgen sind meine Träume aber sehr realistisch.", murmelte sie diesmal deutlicher.

„Und wovon träumst du?"

„Wirklich, sehr realistisch, jetzt redet er auch mit mir. Hallo, bist du wieder in meinem Kopf?"

„Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig, mach doch mal die Augen auf."

„Ach nein, dann bist du ja wieder weg."

„Na, deine Träume scheinen ja sehr lebhaft zu sein, wenn du glaubst du träumst noch."

Widerwillig öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Es dauerte etwas bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. Ihre Hand tastete meinem Arm entlang und gelangte zu meinem Gesicht, ihre andere Hand suchte den Schalter ihrer Nachttischlampe und machte sie an. Erstaunt sah sie mich an, erst jetzt realisierte sie das ich kein Traum war, sonder wirklich da war.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", ungläubig runzelte sie die Stirn

„Durchs Fenster.", und deute mit dem Kopf zu den Scheiben.

„Was? Wir sind hier im dritten Stock."

„Ja und.", schmunzelte ich während ich den Kopf schräg legte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ach, was frag ich auch." Resigniert fiel ihre Hand auf die Bettdecke und sie sah zur Decke, was hatte sie nur? Ich dachte sie würde sich freuen mich zu sehen.

Ich drehte mich von ihr weg und sah zu Fenster raus. „Ich dachte du freust dich mich zu sehen, aber da lag ich wohl falsch.", schmollte ich vor mich hin und überlegte ob ich wieder gehen sollte. Hatte ich denn alles falsch eingeschätzt, bedeutete ich ihr doch nichts? Der Zweifel nagte an mir und drohte mich zu zerreißen. Doch dann rappelte sie sich hoch und kniete sich neben mich. Hauchzart küsste sie mich auf die Wange und wuschelte durch meine Haare.

„Ich freu mich immer dich zu sehen! Wehe dir, du denkst noch einmal was anderes. Es ist nur so, du machst manchmal Sachen. He, wir sind hier im dritten Stock. Das ist alles ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich geh jetzt ins Bad und du bewegst dich nicht.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und stand auf.

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortete ich noch und wurde zu einer Statur.

Als sie frisch geduscht aus dem Bad kam, saß ich immer noch regungslos auf dem Bett. Zuerst viel es ihr gar nicht auf, doch nachdem sie ein paar Mal an mir vorbei gehuscht war, sah sie mich amüsiert an. Sie kam näher, schnitt Grimassen, schnupperte an mir, versuchte mich zu rütteln, doch ich verharrte in meiner Starre.

„Könntest du jetzt bitte damit aufhören. Es nervt."

„Wieso du hast doch gesagt ich soll mich nicht bewegen." Grinsend betrachte ich ihr Gesicht, so leicht wütend war sie noch schöner, dann funkelten ihre Augen so. Ehe sie antworten konnte zog ich sie an mich und küsste sie. Langsam ließ ich mich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und zog sie über mich.

Nach einigen Küssen sah sie zur Uhr, dann strich sie mir durchs Haar. „Ich könnte das ewig so weiter machen, aber ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen sonst verpass ich meinem Bus."

„Du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich mit dem Bus fahren lasse." Ich zog sie wieder zu mir und machte weiter wo wir aufgehört hatten. „Aber du solltest vielleicht was essen.", erinnerte ich mich an ihre menschlichen Bedürfnisse. Ich setzte sie auf. „Du ziehst dich fertig an und ich mach Frühstück."

Grinsend wirbelte ich durch den kleinen Raum während sie sich anzog. Ich bewegte mich im normalen Vampirtempo und ehe sie auch nur ihre Strümpfe anhatte war das Frühstück serviert und ich saß lässig auf der Couch.

„Wie machst du das nur? Eben sitzt du hier starrt wie eine antike Statur und jetzt bewegst du dich so schnell das ich es kaum wahrnehmen kann. Kannst du mir das erklären oder ist das wieder was worüber du nicht reden möchtest?" Gespannt sah sie mich an und wartete auf meine antwort.

„Das gerade,", fing ich an und beobachtet sie genau. Sie hing an meinen Lippen und achtete auf jedes Wort, „war mein natürliches Tempo, nicht mein schnellstes, das ganz normale. Um mich so langsam wie ein Mensch zu bewegen, das musste ich erst lernen, war gar nicht so einfach. Versuch du dich mal die ganze Zeit in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Doch mit den Jahren wird es einfacher und jetzt ist es wie eine zweite Natur. Das gleiche gilt für das Andere. Wir können Tagelang regungslos verharren, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Die ganzen unbewussten Bewegungen die Menschen so machen, wie blinzeln, das Gewicht verlagern, sich kratzen, den Blick schweifen lassen, mit irgendwas rumspielen, auch das musste ich lernen. Wir machen so was normalerweise nicht, aber in Gegenwart von Menschen imitieren wir es, damit wir nicht auffallen. Alles Show, die uns in Fleisch und Blut über gegangen ist."

Sie sah mich verblüfft an und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich ihrer Denkerfalten während sie das gesagte verarbeitete. „Du kannst also Tagelang still stehen?" Ich nickte. „Aber wie machst du das dann mit dem Schlafen oder kannst du so auch schlafen."

Verlegen schaute ich zum Boden. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Du schläfst nicht." Ihre Stimme war einen tick zu schrill und ihr Herz ein wenig zu schnell, besorgt sah ich zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich schlafe nie.", bestätigte ich noch einmal.

„Und du hast die ganze Zeit wach neben mir gelegen während ich geschlafen habe?"

„Ja, das war wunderschön und sehr interessant für mich. Wunderschön weil ich in deiner Nähe sein durfte und interessant da ich den menschlichen Schlaf so noch nie erleben durfte."

Schweigend starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Viel zu lange für einen Menschen, besorgt kniete ich mich vor sie. „Ist es so schlimm?" Da drehte sie sich mir und zeiget mir ihr schönes Grübchenlächeln.

„Nein, aber so zu starren ist ganz schön anstrengend.", lachte sie. „Doch ich sollte jetzt was essen sonst komm ich noch zu spät. Selbst bei deinem Fahrstiel."

Nachdem sie sich fertig angezogen hatte Frühstückte sie und wir alberten ein wenig rum. Dann gingen wir zu meinem Auto und ich fuhr sie zur Arbeit. Als wir an einer roten Ampel warteten drehte sie sich zu mir.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Gespräch gestern?"

Ich seufzte. „Zuerst recht schwierig. Versteh das nicht falsch, sie haben nichts gegen dich als Person, aber es ist ein Risiko für uns alle, das du soviel über uns weißt. Doch sie haben es akzeptiert. Marie freut sich sogar ein bisschen. Ich glaube sie hätte gern eine Freundin, bei der sie sich nicht immer verstellen muss. Für sie ist es auch nicht immer leicht, mit zwei Männern zusammen zu leben. Uns fehlt halt die weibliche Sicht der Dinge."

„Das ist schön und ich glaube Marie und ich wir werden uns gut verstehen. Was ist mit Robbert?"

„Du vergisst aber auch nichts. Wir haben uns über Robbert unterhalten und unsere Beobachtungen geteilt. Wir sind uns einig, er ist kein Mensch und er ist nicht wie wir oder sonst ein Wesen das uns bekannt ist. Die anderen werden Nachforschungen über ihn anstellen und ich werde ihn beobachten, mehr können wir im Monet nicht machen."

„Gibt es den viele Arten die wie Menschen aussehen?"

„Was heißt viele? Es gibt einige Arten. Du kennst dich doch mit Legenden aus. Viele von ihnen haben einen wahren Kern, nur das die Fähigkeiten der Wesen und vor allen die Abwehrmöglichkeiten meist nicht stimmen. Nehmen wir mal den Werwolf oder Kinder des Mondes wie wir sie nennen, die gibt's wirklich und wenn du von einem gebissen wirst und das überlebst wirst du auch einer. Sie sind fast unzerstörbar, regenerieren fast jede Verletzung im Handumdrehen und sind äußerst aggressiv, stark und schnell und Verwandeln sich bei Mondschein, nicht nur bei Vollmond, bei jedem Mondlicht in riesige Wölfe, aber das man sie mit Silberkugeln töten kann ist nur ein Mythos, das klappt nicht. Nur ein Wesen das genauso stark und schnell ist kann sie umbringen. Doch Werwölfe sind recht selten. Sie wurden fast ganz ausgerottet."

Ich sah zu ihr rüber, doch das erwartete Entsetzen konnte ich nicht finden, nur Neugier.

„Wer hat sie denn ausgerottet und warum?"

„Dir ist doch klar, dass wir nur unter Menschen leben können wenn wir nicht auffallen. Nun das gilt auch für die anderen Arten. Doch die meisten Werwölfe werden so stark von ihren Instinkten geleitet, dass es ihnen fast unmöglich ist nicht aufzufallen. Um das Geheimnis zu wahren gab es regelrechte Hetzjagden auf Werwölfe, durch verschiedene Arten, aber vor allem durch unsere Art."

Ich fuhr gerade auf den Parkplatz des Altenheims in dem sie arbeitete und stellte den Wagen ab. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und wurde mit einem so liebevollen Blick bedacht, es war zum dahin schmelzen und trotzdem beunruhigte es mich. Wie konnte sie das alles nur so gelassen hinnehmen?

„Was würde ich nur dafür geben deine Gedanken lesen zu können." Ich strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich erzähle dir lauter Dinge die es in deiner Welt gar nicht geben dürfte, die doch eigentlich sehr beängstigend sind und du. Du tut's so als würden ich übers Wetter oder ein neues Backrezept reden. Macht dir das Ganze denn überhaupt keine Angst?"

Angestrengt sah sie mich an und dachte nach. Ich wollte schon wieder etwas sagen als sie die Hand hob und mir zu verstehen gab das ich jetzt schweigen sollte. „Natürlich, machen mir manche Sachen angst aber du musst verschiedenes verstehen. Da ist zum einen meine Gabe, sie sagt mir zwar nicht wie alles enden und auch nicht was alles auf dem Weg geschehen wird, aber sie sagt mir ganz deutlich, das wir eine sehr lange glückliche Zeit haben werden, meistens jedenfalls. Ich verstehe jetzt auch warum Grany immer darauf bestanden hat, das ich die alten Geschichten ihres Volks lerne, meine Schwester brauchte und durfte das nie. Für mich bist du und all die Verrücktheiten nur noch die letzte Bestätigung, dass das meiste davon stimmt. So wie das mit den Silberkugeln, das wusste ich schon. So vieles ergibt nun einen Sinn. Dann ist da noch du Tatsache, das ich lieber weiß was es da draußen alles gibt, denn nur weil ich unwissend bin, hören diese Kreaturen ja nicht auf zu existieren. Und zu guter letzt, bist du ja an meiner Seite, bei dir fühl ich mich sehr sicher."

Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Sie erstaunte mich immer wieder. So jemanden wie sie hatte ich noch nie kennen gelernt. Ich küsste sie noch einmal denn es wurde Zeit für sie zu gehen.

„Kommst du mich nachher abholen?"

Traurig sah ich durch die extrem dunkel getönten Scheiben und betrachtet den fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Im Osten waren bereits die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne zu sehen. Scheiß Wetter, heute müsste ich die Öffentlichkeit meiden. „Das geht leider nicht. Das Wetter ist heute sehr ungünstig, aber wir sehen uns nachher in der Mensa."

Kritisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts und stieg aus. Doch dann beugte sie sich noch mal ins Auto und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis heute Abend… Ich hab dich lieb." und schon war sie draußen und hatte die Tür geschlossen. Perplex schaute ich ihr hinterher, bis sie im Gebäude verschwand und ich sie nur noch mit Hilfe meiner Gabe beobachteten konnte. Ich liebe dich auch. Als ich dies dachte, huschte ein glückliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Ob sie mich wohl gehört hatte?

Ich stand im Schutz einer Fensternische vor ihrem Hörsaal und warte das Sandy und Marie aus ihrer Vorlesung kamen. Als die Tür endlich aufging strömten die Studenten, mit dem üblichen Stimmengewirr auf den Gang. Fast als letztes erschienen die beiden Frauen, die in meinem Leben den Mittelpunkt bildeten. Sie gingen eng bei einander zur Mensa und unterhielten sich lachend. Sandy hatte mich offensichtlich noch nicht gesehen, aber Marie musste mich gewittert haben. Leise pirschte ich mich an sie ran. Doch als ich mich auf drei Meter genähert hatte, drehte Marie sich zu mir und grinste mich an.

„Da glaubt einer er könne sich an uns ran schleichen. Dafür musst du aber früher aufstehen.", dann wand sie sich an Sandy, die sich mittlerweile auch umgedreht hatte und mich anstrahlte. „Bist du dir sicher das du den haben willst? Glaub mir er kann ganz schön nervig und bestimmend sein. Das darfst du ihm nie durchgehen lassen."

„Das er sehr gerne bestimmt wo's lang geht hab ich schon erlebt, aber nervig, nein.", lachte sie Marie an. Verwirrte sah ich von einer zur anderen. Was ging denn hier ab? Hatten sich die beiden schon gegen mich verschworen.

„Doch schau mal, sieht dein Bruder nicht echt süß aus wenn er so verwirrt dreinblickt."

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Er ist halt mein Bruder, da fällt es mir schwer ihn so zu sehen."

Gut, wenn die beiden spielen wollen, kein Problem. Das kann ich auch. Zischend stieß ich Luft aus und rauschte mit erhobenem Kopf an beiden vorbei. Als ich an ihr vorbei ging ergriff Sandy meine Hand, doch ich ging einfach weiter. „Hab dich doch nicht so, wir haben doch nur gescherzt."

Ich hielt ihre Hand fest und ging weiter. Als wir am nächsten Fenster vorbei kamen drehte ich mich abrupt um, hob sie an den Hüften hoch und setzte sie auf die Fensterbank. Feixend schaute ich in ihr erstauntes Gesicht. „Du siehst auch sehr süß aus wenn du verwirt bist.", dann beugte ich mich vor und gab ihr einen durchdringenden Kuss. Zuerst wehrte sie sich, doch schließlich verschränkte sie ihre Hände in meinem Nacken und zog mich fester an sich.

„Muss liebe schön sein.", lachte Marie. „Könnt ihr euch das nicht für zu Hause aufsparen? Die Leute glotzen schon."

Ich rückte ein wenig von ihr ab und sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen. „Hallo Schönheit. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch." Sie zeigte mit ihre Grübchen und wir sahen uns noch einen Augenblick an, dann hob ich sie von der Fensterbank und stellte sie wieder auf ihre Füße. Sie war etwas wackelig in den Knien und so hielt ich sie noch ein wenig an mich gedrückt.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", quengelte Marie.

„Ja, Schwesterherz. Wir wollen ja nicht, das du zulange von deinem Ehemann getrennt bist." Scherzte ich und sprach dann so schnell und leise das nur sie es verstehen konnte. „Ihr zwei scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen."

„Ja, ich glaube sie passt ganz gut zu dir…und zu uns.", antwortete sie auf gleiche Art.

Sandy sah uns beide an und runzelte die Stirn. „Tuschelt ihr zwei über mich?"

„Das hast du bemerkt?", fragte Marie erstaunt.

„Mhmm.", seufzte Sandy und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das sie sehr aufmerksam ist." Lachte ich in Richtung Marie.

Lachend gingen wir in die Mensa, besorgten ihr was zu essen und uns unsere übliche Cola. Als wir an unseren Tisch kamen warte Eddie schon auf uns und auch Robbert hatte sich mit April dazu gesetzt.

Als ich ihn sah drang ich in Sandys Geist ein. ‚Verhalt dich ganz normal, starr ihn nicht an, sei ganz natürlich. Wir werden nur über belangloses Reden.'

‚Kein Problem, ich werde sowieso die meiste Zeit dich anstarren oder soll ich das auch nicht?'

‚Ich bestehe sogar darauf, ich sagte doch du sollst dich natürlich benehmen.'

Dann wechselte ich zu Marie. ‚Nur belangloses, kein Flüstern, kein schnelles Reden. Wir wissen nicht wie gut seine Sinne sind.'

‚Alles klar.'

Als letztes wand ich mich an Eddie. ‚Wie lang sitzen die schon hier?'

‚Die sind kurz nach mir gekommen und haben sich dazu gesetzt. Ich hab nichts dagegen gesagt. So haben wir sie besser im Blick.'

‚Ja, gut. Wir reden nur über belangloses und da wir nicht wissen wie gut er hört verzichten wir auf Flüstern oder schnelles Sprechen.'

‚OK.'

„Hallo, zusammen.", begrüßte ich die Anwesenden und setzte mich auf meinen üblichen Platz. Sandy setzte sich wie immer mir genau gegenüber. „Hallo"

Marie beugte sich zu Eddie und begrüßte ihn mit einem langen Kuss, dann sah sie zu den anderen. „Hallo ihr zwei."

„Hey, schön euch zu sehen. Ich bin April, du bist Marie stimmts und ihr zwei seit wirklich verheiratet?", flötete April, neugierig.

„Stimmt ich bin Marie. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ja, wir sind verheiratet und nein, ich war nicht schwanger oder so was.", antwortete sie freundlich, nur wer sie genau kannte konnte in ihrer Stimme und in ihrer Wortwahl die Verärgerung über Aprils Frage raushören. Die zwei würden nie Freundinnen, das stand mal fest.

April lächelt doof vor sich hin und lehnte sich dann zu Sandy. „Was hab ihr zwei denn am Wochenende gemacht?"

Sandy sah zu mir rüber. „Der Verrückte da, ist mit mir nach Montreal geflogen und da waren wir dann in einem Konzert. War echt super."

„Nach Montreal in ein Konzert. Wer hat den Gespielt?"

Neugierig war des Schneiders Weib und dachte sich zum Zeitvertreib…. Wieso musste ich gerade jetzt an diese alberne Geschichte – eine alte Kölner Legende über dienstbare Geister – denken? Ach ja April saß mit am Tisch.

„Die Foo Fighters und zwar Unplugged.", antwortete Sandy zwischen zwei bissen.

„Die Foo Fighters, wie öde. Ich kann dieses Gitarren Gekreische nicht leiden."

„Dir muss das ja auch nicht gefallen. Es reicht vollkommen wenn wir unseren Spaß hatten.", kanzelte ich sie ab.

April wollte gerade was darauf erwidern als Robbert zum ersten Mal den Mund aufmachte. „April jetzt lass sie doch mal, kann ja nicht jeder auf die aktuellen Scheiben abfahren." Sie warf ihm einen düstern Blick zu und beschäftigte sich schmollend mit ihrem Essen. Ich sah Sandy beim essen zu, nippte ab und an an meiner Cola, Marie und Eddie unterhielten sich leise über die Uni und von den anderen drei war nur das Klappern von Besteck auf Porzellan zu hören. Ich nutzte meine Gabe und betrachte Robbert aus verschiednen Winkel, aber da war nicht auffälliges. Doch dann salzte er seine Kartoffeln nach, der Deckel des Salzsteuers löste sich und bei jedem normalen Menschen wäre das ganze Salz auf dem Essen gelandet. Nicht so bei ihm. Blitzschnell, noch bevor das Salz auf seinen Teller fallen konnte, hatte er den Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand auf das Loch gelegt, den Streuer umgedreht und den Deckel wieder befestigt. Viel zu schnell, nicht so schnell wie wir uns bewegen können aber fast. Es sind doch immer wieder diese zufälligen Begebenheiten die einen verrieten.

Im Geist wand ich mich an Eddie. ‚Hast du den Verschluss gelockert?'

‚Ja, ich wollt mal sehen wie er reagiert. Hat doch besten funktioniert.'

‚War jedenfalls sehr aufschlussreich.'

‚Er ist schnell.'

‚Ja.'

Als alle mit ihrem Mal fertig waren unterhielten wir uns noch ein wenig über die Uni, Discos in der Umgebung und wo man sonst noch so seinen Spaß haben kann. Robbert verabschiedete sich als erster und April schloss sich ihm an. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten sahen wir uns an. Marie stöhnte auf und Sandy warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Er ist schnell, sehr schnell. Hast du das mit dem Salz überhaupt wahrnehmen können?" Sie sah Sandy prüfend an doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich hab nur gesehen, das er an dem Streuer rumgefingert hat, aber nicht was genau passiert ist."

Ich drang in ihren Kopf ein und erklärte ihr schnell was geschehen war.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht sehen können.", sagte sie an mich gerichtet.

„Gut, auch wenn wir jetzt wissen das er schnell ist, sind wir seinem Geheimnis trotzdem noch nicht näher gekommen. Wir bleiben bei unserem Plan.", warf ich leise in die Runde und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Bist du mit der eigentlich befreundet?" Marie hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und sah Sandy an.

„Was, mit April? Nein, die wohnt nur auf der gleichen Etage."

„Ist die immer so neugierig?"

Sandy und ich stöhnte gleichzeitig auf. Ich verdrehte die Augen und Sandy verzog den Mund zu einem Strich.

„Wenn es das nur wäre, die tratscht auch noch wie ein Waschweib." Dann sah sie mich an. „Das wir das ganze Wochenende zusammen waren macht schon die Runde im Haus. Am liebsten würde ich ihr." Sie blickte zur Decke und ballte die Fäuste.

„Was würdest du am liebsten?", fragte Marie belustigt über ihren Ausbruch.

„Ach, ist nur so ein dummer Gedanke." Sandy machte mit ihrer Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung und wollte das Thema damit abhacken.

Doch sie hatte nicht mit der Neugier von Marie gerechnet. „Sag es mir. Hab dich nicht so."

Sandy beugte sich jetzt auch vor und sah sie frech an. „Ich kenn da so ein Rezept für einen Trank.", flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Ein paar Tropfen davon in ein Getränk und du kannst eine Woche nur noch krächzen, sonst ist er aber ganz harmlos."

„Was brauchst du dafür?", flüsterte Marie zurück und man konnte den Plan in ihrem Kopf wachsen sehen.

„Verschiedene Pflanzen, puren Alkohol und natürlich ein kleines Labor. Doch die Pflanzen bekommen wir hier nicht."

Marie überlegte, dann faste sie einen Entschluss. „Hast du eigentlich am Mittwoch wie immer frei?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Mhmm, wenn wir die Sachen hier nicht bekommen, dann fahren wir halt am Mittwoch nach Boston. Da bekommen wir bestimmt alles und außerdem können wir dann auch noch nach Klamotten schauen. Schreib mal ne Liste von dem was du brauchst und ich schau im Netz wo wir es bekommen."

„Bist du dir sicher das wir das tun sollen?", fragte Sandy zweifelnd.

„Ja, klar. Das wird lustig.", antwortete Marie voller Begeisterung.

„Also gut, ich schreib es dir auf. Dann fahren wir also am Mittwoch nach Bosten." Fragend sah sie mich an, was Marie natürlich nicht entging.

„Die Jungs fahren selbstverständlich auch mit." und dann wand sie sich in einem Ton an uns der sämtlichen Widerstand im Keim erstickte. „Nicht wahr Jungs."

Eddie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nach untern. „Ja, Schatz natürlich freu ich mich mit dir einkaufen zu fahren."

Während ich die Augen verdrehte und zur Decke sah. „Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres als eine Einkaufstour mit meiner Schwester, wie kann ich da nein sagen."

„Gut, dann ist es ja beschlossen.", stellte Marie zufrieden fest und zwinkerte Sandy zu.

Ich sah zu Sandy und stand auf. „So es wird Zeit, ich bring dich noch zu deiner Vorlesung."

„Gut dann lass uns gehen."

„Kommt ihr heute Abend noch vorbei?" Marie sah mich flehend an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich glaub nicht." Und dann flüsterte ich. „Vergiss nicht sie ist ein Mensch. Sie muss schlafen."

„Wie schade. Gut wir sehen uns ja Morgen. Sag ihm was du brauchst, er kann's mir ja mitteilen." Marie war zwar enttäuscht uns heute nicht mehr zu sehen, trotzdem schenkte sie uns ein breites Lächeln und dann stupste sie Eddie an der immer noch auf den Tisch starrte.

„Oh, ja. Wir sehen uns dann und komm doch mal vorbei.", nuschelte er vor sich hin und nach einigem zögern lächelte er sogar. Ihm war das Ganze immer noch sehr unangenehm, doch Marie zuliebe wollte er ihr wohl doch eine Chance geben.

„Natürlich komm ich mal vorbei, wenn er mich mitnimmt. Ich sehe euch dann Morgen. Bis dann." Sie sah noch mal von Eddie zu Marie und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

Ich nickte beiden zum Abschied zu. „Einkaufen.", murmelte ich noch, worauf Marie mir die Zunge rausstreckte.

Als ich Sandy vor der Tür einholte, ergriff ich sofort ihre Hand und sah sie verschmitzt an. Sie sah zu mir hoch. „Das lief doch ganz gut."

„Ja, besser als ich dachte. Ihr zwei scheint euch ja recht gut zu verstehen…"

„Aber?"

„Ich hoffe du weiß worauf du dich da einlässt, mit ihr zu shoppen. Das wird bestimmt wieder lustig.", antwortete ich gequält.

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer! Du solltest dir ein paar bequeme Schuhe anziehen. Das wird wieder ein stundenlanger Marathon von Geschäft zu Geschäft, da werde ich wohl den Geländewagen nehmen müssen sonst bekommen wir die ganzen Einkäufe nicht unter."

„Sie hat doch nur von ein paar Klomotten geredet, so schlimm wird das bestimmt nicht."

Ich lachte. „Du musst es ja wissen."

„Na, da müssen wir dann wohl durch. Eddie war sehr ruhig, hat er was gegen mich?"

„Nein, er ist nur etwas besorgt. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sonst hätte er nicht gefragt ob du mal vorbei kommst."

„Ich dachte das hätte er nur gesagt weil Marie das so wollte."

„Nein, auch wenn Maries einen sehr großen Einfluss auf ihn hat, er hätte das nie gesagt, wenn er das nicht wollte."

„Warum fahren wir dann nicht später noch vorbei?"

„Weil das zu spät für dich würde. Bis ich dir das ganze Haus gezeigt habe und du dich dann noch mit den zweien geredet hast ist der Abend rum. Dafür bin ich zu egoistisch, ich will dich heute nach der Vorlesung, nur noch für mich haben. Außerdem wirst du ja noch oft genug bei uns sein. Wir werden ja wohl eine kleine Hexenküche einrichten müssen oder wolltest du das in deinem Zimmer machen?"

Wir waren mittlerweile vor ihrem Hörsaal angelangt und lehnten uns gegen eine Wand. Sie sah mich fragend an und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Dann zeigte sie kurz mit ihrer Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Könntest du bitte."

Lächelnd drang ich in ihren Geist ein. ‚Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein.'

‚Findest du, dass das ganze mit April eine gute Idee ist?'

‚Kann es ihr dauerhaft Schaden?'

‚Nein.'

‚Sie verliert also nur für kurze Zeit ihre Stimme?'

‚Ja, aber. Ach, ich weiß nicht, normalerweise mach ich so was nicht.'

‚Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Solang ihr nichts dauerhaft passiert ist es nicht so schlimm und es wäre doch wirklich eine Wohltat wenn sie mal für ein paar Tage nichts sagt.'

‚Also gut, aber was meintest du eben von wegen eine Hexenküche einrichten. Hexenküche nette Bezeichnung.'

‚Nun, was wohl. Bei dir im Zimmer geht das wohl schlecht, ein Labor hier an der Uni können wir dafür auch nicht nutzen und bei uns im Haus werden so viele Räume nicht genutzt, da können wir in einem auch ein kleines Labor für dich einrichten.'

‚Du spinnst weißt du was das Kostet?'

Schulterzucken sah ich sie an. ‚Geld. Na und. Solange du kein Hochsicherheitslabor benötigst, werden wir uns das wohl leisten können. Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe, für uns ist Geld nicht so wichtig. Ist nur bedrucktes Papier. Wenn wir es nicht benutzen um unseren Spaß zu haben, wofür ist es dann gut?'

‚So kann man nur reden wenn man reich ist.'

‚Oder jederzeit neues besorgen kann. Wir gehen demnächst mal Pokern. Ein paar reiche Jungs abzocken.'

Mit großen Augen sah sie mich an und dachte über das gesagte nach, dann Blitze die Erkenntnis in ihnen auf. ‚Bruce McGregor, du schummelst doch nicht etwa mit deiner Gabe.'

‚Aber nein doch, wo denkst du hin.', gluckste ich. ‚Außerdem hab ich ein sehr gutes Pokerface.'

‚Bruce, Bruce, so was macht man doch nicht. Reiche Burschen um Papis Geld bringen. Du bist echt ein böser Junge. Wann sagtest du ist der nächste Pokerabend? Dann machen wir das zusammen.'

‚Du. Ich glaub langsam wir haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich.' Schmunzelnd sah ich sie an und zog sie an mich.

‚Das glaub ich nicht. So ich muss jetzt rein. Bis später.'

‚Ja, bis später.'

Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Dann wirbelte sie wieder rum und kam zu mir zurück. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste mich.

„Eh ich es vergesse. Ich dich auch.", flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. „Du hast mir doch heute Morgen was gesagt als ich ins Heim ging." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Wieder einmal stand ich da und wusste nicht was ich von all den Veränderungen halten sollte. Was war mit meiner Gabe nur los? Warum konnte sie mich immer wieder hören? Grübelnd ging ich zu meiner Vorlesung.

„Hast du alles was du brauchst?" Ich sah mich noch einmal in ihrem kleinen Zimmer um und natürlich war ihr Handy immer noch an der Ladestation angeschlossen. Seit ich ihr gesagt hatte das wir heute bei mir übernachten werden, lief sie hibbelig im Zimmer umher, packte mal dies mal jenes ein, holte es wieder raus um es dann doch wieder einzupacken. Ich verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Gut morgen würden wir alle nach Boston fahren, aber deswegen brauchte sie doch nicht so aufgedreht zu sein.

„Ich glaub schon, meinen Kulturbeutel, mein Schlafzeug für heute Nacht und Klamotten für Morgen.", aufgeregt sah sie sich noch mal im Zimmer um. „Mein Portemonnaie und meine Papiere. Ja, ich hab alles."

Ich schnappte mir ihr Handy und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. „Und was ist damit? Deine Grany bekommt noch einen Herzinfarkt wenn sie dich nicht erreichen kann.", spöttelte ich und drückte ihr das Telefon in die Hand.

„Ach, das. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich es immer vergesse? Vielleicht weil, so selten jemand anruft… mit dem ich auch wirklich sprechen möchte." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah mich unschuldig an.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich ruf dich bestimmt nicht an. Ich finde meine eigene Methode einfach persönlicher."

Sie wollte mir gerade antworten, doch da Klingelte ihr Handy. Verdutzt sah sie auf die Anzeige. „Nummer unterdrückt, wer kann denn das sein?" murmelte sie vor sich hin und drückte die grüne Taste. „Ja, bitte."

Wo bleibt ihr denn?, war Maries überdrehte Stimme zu hören. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Den ganzen Tag lag sie mir schon in den Ohren ich soll Sandy endlich mal mitbringen. Am besten heute, morgen könne sie ja länger schlafen.

„Wir wollten gerade los."

Gut dann beeilt euch. und schon hatte Marie aufgelegt. Sandy starrte wortlos auf ihr Handy und steckte es nach einigem zögern doch ein.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte sie perplex.

„Sie ist ziemlich aufgeregt, sie freut sich nur das ich dich mitbringe."

„Dann las uns gehen."

Die Strassen waren fast wie leergefegt und so kamen wir gut voran. Wir verließen das Campusgelände und fuhren Richtung Norden auf einer kleinen Landstrasse. Sie führet direkt in den Wald, alle paar hundert Meter bogen kleine Wege von ihr ab und nur die Briefkästen die an ihnen standen, wiesen darauf hin das hier tatsächlich noch jemand wohnte. Wir fuhren tiefer in den Wald und die Abstände zwischen den Wegen wurden immer größer. Nach etwa fünf Meilen hatten wir die Zufahrt zu unserem Haus erreicht. Nach weitern zweihundert Metern war ein großes Tor in die Mauer eingelassen, die unser gesamtes Grundstück umgab. Ich drückte auf die Fernbedienung und geräuschlos schob sich das Tor zur Seite. Wir fuhren tiefer in den Wald der sich nach weitern drei Meilen zu einer großen Lichtung öffnete. Jemand, ich vermute Marie, hatte die Außenbeleuchtung eingeschaltet und so erstrahlte unser Haus in voller Bracht. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund saß sie neben mir und starrte auf das Haus. Was hatte sie nur? Zuerst verstand ich es nicht, es war doch nur ein Haus. Ja, gut ein großes Haus, darum hatten wir es ja gekauft. Es war groß genug für uns Drei, ihr Schlafzimmer, oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen wollte, war weit genug weg, so das mir das Gestöhne nicht immer in den Ohren klang, wir hatten hier genug Platz für all unsere Hobbys, es war vom Wald und einer Mauer umgeben so das wir uns auch an sonnigen Tagen draußen aufhalten konnten. Kurz gesagt es war einfach praktisch, darum hatte ich es gekauft. Doch dann sah ich es mit ihren Augen. Sie sah ein großes dreigeschossiges im, für Amerika untypischen Gründerzeit Still erbautes Herrenhaus. Mit seiner Steinbauweise, den großen hohen Fenstern, den verspielten zier Zinnen und den kleinen Türmchen, kam es der in den USA weit verbreiteten Vorstellung von einem Märchenschloss recht nahe und der wilde Wein der großflächig die Südseite des Hauses umrankte verstärkte dies noch. Nein, so hatte ich unser Haus noch nie betrachtet. Ich bog nach links ab und fuhr in die Garage. Ursprünglich war es mal ein Pferdestall, aber schon die Vorbesitzer hatten ihn als Garage genutzt. Wir hatten ihn nur unseren Bedürfnissen angepasst, so hatten wir in hinteren Teil eine Werkstatt eingerichtet um ungestört an unseren Autos basten zu könne. Ich half ihr beim Aussteigen. Verblüfft sah sie sich in der Garage um und bestaunte unsere Fahrzeuge.

„Ihr seid wohl alle ziemlich Autoverrückt. Was sind denn das für welche.", fragte sie neugierig und drehte sich noch mal.

Ich trat hinter sie und faste sie an den Hüften. „Meinen Audi kennst du ja," ich drehte sie einwenig so das wir vor dem nächsten Wagen standen, „das ist der BMW M6 von Marie, der nächste gehört Eddie ist ein Ford Mustang Shelby, Eddie fährt voll auf Muscel-Cars ab, der letzte in der Reihe ist unser Familienwagen ein Audi Q7, den brauchen wir nur wenn wir was einkaufen gehen. Das sind die Alltagsautos. Die werden alle paar Jahre ersetzt." Ich drehte sie um und wir sahen auf die gegenüberliegende Reihe. „Und das sind unsere Schätze, unsere Lieblingsautos. Mein Chevy, das ist Eddies 1970er Plymouth Road Runner und Marie gehört der feuerrote Mercedes 300 SL Flügeltürer. Da hinten in der Werkstatt steht noch eine Shelby Cobra, an der arbeiten wir gerade."

„Alles sehr schnelle Autos, ihr Rast wohl alle.", schmunzelte sie vor sich hin.

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast doch gesehen wie schnell ich mich bewegen kann, wenn wir uns immer an die Geschwindigkeitsregeln halten, da könnten wir ja gleich zu Fuß gehen, das wäre dann schneller. Es ist einfach langweilig langsam zu fahren."

„Nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, komm lass uns zu den Anderen gehen." Lachend löste sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und zog mich nach draußen. Als wir auf das Haus zugingen betrachtet sie es noch mal genau. „Ihr hab echt ein schönes Haus."

„Ja und ungemein praktisch. Das war der eigentliche Grund warum wir es gekauft haben, hier können wir uns ganz natürlich Verhalten, ohne das es auffällt." Mein Blick schweifte nach oben und als ich Marie auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz sah musste ich grinsen. Ich blieb zehn Meter vor dem Eingang stehen und deutete nach oben. „Siehst du das mein ich."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah in die Richtung in die ich deutete. Erstaunt sah sie zu Marie, die uns von oben zu winkte.

„Schatz willst du nicht zu uns runterkommen." Marie grinste nur und nickte mir zu. Elegant machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß sich leicht vom Dach ab. Sandys Herz beschleunigte sich und atemlos betrachte sie Marie, die anmutig auf uns zu schwebte. Fast ohne Geräusch landete sie vor uns im Kies, lächelte Sandy an und beugte sich vor, um sie freundlich zu Umarmen.

„Schön das du uns mal besuchen kommst.", trällerte sie freudig mit ihrer Glockenstimme und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. Sandy stand immer noch verdattert da und hatte noch nicht wieder angefangen zu Atmen.

Ich stupste sie freundlich an. „Atmen Liebes."

Verstört sah sie von Marie zu mir und wieder zurück. „Das…das war wirklich…beeindruckend.", stotterte sie verlegen, dann sah sie wieder zu mir. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar, wieso du bei mir durchs Fenster einsteigen konntest."

Ich wuschelte durch ihr Haar, Marie und ich lachten herzlich und freundlich auf. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus und betraten die große Eingangshalle rechts und links gingen Türen ab, doch dominiert wurde der Raum von der großen Doppeltreppe aus Holz, die zu einer Galerie in ersten Stock führte. Von der hohen Stuck verzierten Decke – der Raum war etwa 7 Meter hoch da es zum ersten Stock keine Decke gab – hing ein alter Kronleuchter und flutete den Raum mit warmen Licht. Wie in so alten Herrenhäusern üblich waren die Wände mit Holz vertäfelt. Edel, aber eigentlich mochte ich das nicht. Doch irgendwie gehörte das zu diesem Haus, also hatten wir es so gelassen. Die alten Familienbilder des Erbauers jedoch, die bei unserem Einzug noch die Wände „geschmückt" hatten, waren unerträglich gewesen, wir hatten sie durch moderne, farbenfrohe Kunstwerke ersetzt. Sie waren zwar ein Stillbruch, gaben dem Raum aber das gewisse etwas. Ich verstaute unsere Jacken in einem in die Wand eingelassen Schrank. Sie sah sich prüfend um. Dann blieb ihr Blick an dem Wappenschild, der über der großen Doppeltür zwischen den beiden Treppenaufgängen, hing. Er war nach unten spitz zulaufend, zu unterst kreuzten sich ein Schwert und eine Diestel, darüber war ein schwarzer Wolf mit rot glühenden Augen und ganz oben Stand das Motto des McGregor-Clans. Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur.

Laut übersetzte sie. „Niemals wird Gefahr ohne Gefahr besiegt. Was bedeutet das für euch?"

Ich trat neben sie und legte ihr den Arm über die Schultern. „Das ist das uralte Motte des McGregor-Clans, zu dem wir ja auch gehören. Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen, haben unsere Vorfahren zusammen mit Robbert the Bruce, 1314 in der Schlacht von Bannockburn, die Engländer besiegt und ein schottisches Königreich geschaffen. Seitdem ziert es das Wappen des Clans. Für uns bedeute es, wenn Gefahr für unsere Familie besteht, so weichen wir ihr nicht aus, nur weil es gefährlich sein könnte, wir stellen uns ihr, denn nur so können wir in Frieden und Freiheit leben. Wir werden Niemanden dienen, eher sterben wir." Voller Stolz meldete sich mein schottisches Blut und die Überzeugung meiner langen Ahnenreihe schwang in jedem Wort mit.

„Wir werden unseren Weg beibehalten, gegen jeden Widerstand. Wir werden uns nicht beugen, eher sterben wir." Die Härte mit der Maries liebliche Stimme diese Worte aussprach, ließen keine keinen Zweifel zu. Sie meinte was sie sagte.

Sandy drehte sich und warf uns beiden einen schrägen Blick zu. „Was meint ihr damit? Ihr redet so vom sterben, als wäre es euch sehr ernst damit."

Marie und ich sahen uns an und keiner wusste wie wir es ihr erklären sollten. Marie machte eine Handbewegung die mir zu verstehen gab, das es an mir lag was wir ihr antworten sollten.

Ich holte tief Luft und seufzte. „Las uns erste Mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dann versuch ich es dir zu erklären."

Ich öffnete einen Flügel der Tür und wir betraten das Wohnzimmer. Eddie saß vor dem großen Plasma TV und sah sich ein NHL Spiel an. Chicago spielte gegen Edmonton und Chicago führte 4 zu 2 wie ich freudig feststellte. Wir liebten Eishockey, der schnellste Mannschaftssport der Welt. Na gut sie hatten noch nie Vampireishockey gesehen. Ein leise vor sich hin knackendes Feuer brannte im offenen Kamin und strahlte eine angenehme Wärme in den Raum. Die Westwand bestand fast nur aus vier riesigen Fenstern, die mit ihren Bögen fast bis zur Decke reichten. In ihrer Mitte war eine halbrunde Ausbuchtung, in die Glastüren eingelassen waren, durch die man auf die Terrasse gelangte. Bei Tage, wir auch bei Nacht, hatte man einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die bewaldeten Berge der Appalachen und an sonnigen Tagen konnte man vor hier genau beobachten wie die Sonne hinter den ihnen unter ging. Einfach traumhaft. Wir setzten uns auf die übergroße hellblau Couch, die die Mitte des Raums voll ausfüllte. Eddie regelte den Fernseher auf leise und drehte sich uns zu.

Neugierig betrachtete er unseren Besuch. „Hat er sich doch noch durchgerungen dich in die Höhle des Löwen mitzunehmen? Schön das du da bist."

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen.", antwortete sie schüchtern und rückte näher an mich.

Grübelnd saß ich da und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Ich war heilfroh das sie nicht so pingelig deswegen war, irgendwie konnte ich nie meine Finger von ihnen lassen.

„Das wir keine Menschen sind weißt du ja.", fing ich an zu reden und hatte augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Sandy nickte, Marie sah mich nur freundlich an und Eddie machte eine angesäuerte Mine. „Das ist aber nicht alles. Wir unterscheiden uns auch in mehrfacher Hinsicht von den anderen unserer Art. Da ist zum einen unser Weg zu leben. Das wir uns nicht von…Menschen ernähren hab ich ja schon angedeutet." Ich betrachte sie genau, suchte nach Angst oder Abscheu, doch sie lächelte nur und hing an meinen Lippen. „Wir haben gelernt nur Tieren zu jagen. Doch die anderen unserer Art machen das nicht, sie leben ausschließlich von Menschen. Den meisten ist unser Weg unverständlich, halten uns für Verrückt, ein paar wenige akzeptieren uns, so das wir wenigstens einige Freunde haben. Doch es gib auch die, die unseren Weg als Verrat betrachten, Verrat an unserer Natur und unserem Gott gegeben Vorrecht, die nur darauf warten das wir einen Fehler machen, um uns zu Vernichten oder auf ihren Weg zu zwingen."

Sie schauderte. „Gibt es denn sonst Niemand der so lebt wir ihr, mit dem ihr euch verbünden könntet?"

„Wir haben noch keinen getroffen und ich glaube auch nicht das es welche gibt.", schnaubte Eddie verächtlich.

„Oh, doch. Es gibt sie und wir werden sie Treffen." Grinsend sah ich in sein verblüfftest Gesicht.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Marie ungläubig.

„Ich weiß es halt.", kicherte ich, sah wieder zu Sandy und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Weißt du durch unsere Ernährung bekommen unsere Augen diese schöne Farbe, bei den Anderen geht sie von schwarz zu karmesinrot."

Da blitzte es in ihren Augen und sie grinste mich breit an. „Darum hattest du nach ihnen gefragt.", sprudelte es freudig aus ihr heraus. Sie verstand immer so schnell.

„Könnte uns mal jemand aufklären, wovon sprecht ihr da?", fragte Eddie ungeduldig.

„Ja, genau und woher wollt ihr das wisse? So langsam solltet ihr mal reden.", stimmte Marie ihm zu.

„Seid mal nicht so ungeduldig, Darauf kommen wir gleich.", antwortet ich ihnen und wand mich wieder an Sandy. „Damit kommen wir zu zweiten Punkt der unsere Familie zu etwas besonderem macht. Gaben wie ich eine habe sind äußerst selten bei unserer Art, zwar nicht so selten wie bei Menschen, aber doch nicht normal. Doch wir haben alle eine Gabe. Nicht die Selbe, jeder von uns kann etwas anderes. Jeder von uns Vier, wenn ich Lucie mit rechne von uns Fünf hat eine übernatürliche Gabe. Das macht uns zum einem sehr stark, ruft aber auch Begehrlichkeiten bei anderen Zirkeln wach, die uns nur zu gern in ihre Reihen integrieren würden, um unsere Gaben für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen."

„Fünf, was meinst du mit fünf, Bruce? Hast du uns noch jemanden verschwiegen?" Eddie wurde immer ungeduldiger, nicht mehr lang und er würde aus der Haut fahre.

Ich wollte ihm gerade Antworten, als Sandy ihn ruhig ansprach. „Eddie, könntest du mir bitte die blaue Tasche geben.", sie deutete auf ihre Taschen die neben der Tür standen. „Es wäre schön wenn du dabei sitzen bleibst. Benutz biiittee deine Gabe. Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen der über telekinetische Kräfte verfügt."

Eddie funkelte mich böse an. Sein Körper bebte vor Wut. Ich dachte schon er würde mich anfallen. „Wie konntest du ihr das nur verraten. Hast du denn total den Verstand verloren? Es war vereinbart, das keiner von uns über die Gaben der anderen Redet, wenn es der betreffende nicht erlaubt. Das geht eindeutig zu weit.", schrie er voller Wut durch den Raum.

Sandy legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn ganz freundlich an. „Beruhige dich, bitte. Er hat mir nichts verraten, das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Wenn du mir meine Tasche gibst, werde ich dir alles erklären."

Marie legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Gib ihr doch die Tasche. Mal sehen was darin so spannendes ist."

Immer noch wütend sah er zu der Tasche. Diese erhob sich vom Boden und schwebte durch den Raum zur Couch. Staunend sah Sandy und wie sie neben ihr auf der Couch landete, klatsche sie vergnügt Beifall. „Das war echt toll. WOW. Ihr könnt echt coole Sachen.", jubelte sie fröhlich wie ein Kind das im Sommer ein Eis geschenkt bekommt. Sie zog einen großen Zeichenblock aus der Tasche, schlug ein Bild auf und zeigte es mir. Obwohl ich es schon geahnt hatte, erstaunte mich ihr Talent aufs Neue. Es war mal wieder ein kleiner Comic und er stellte genau die jetzige Situation dar.

„Du bist wirklich sehr Talentiert." Ich war ja so was von stolz auf meinen kleinen Engel. „Von wann ist das?"

„Vom 25.03.2008. Soll ich es ihnen zeige?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die

Antwort schon kannte.

Lachend wuschelte ich durch ihre Haare und zeigte nur auf ein Bild. Gespannt und irritiert sahen uns Marie und Eddie zu und wartete immer noch auf einen Erklärung. Breit grinsend legte Sandy das Bild vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Marie stöhnte auf. Eddie stand der Mund weit offen und ungläubig beugte er sich über die Zeichnung. In dem Moment schoss Chicago das Tor zum 5 zu 2. Er drehte sich schnell zum Fernseher und wieder zurück. Ungläubig rieb er sich über die Stirn und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger der Rechten auf eines der Bilder und tatsächlich auf ihm war ein kleiner Fernseher zu sehen mit

**Tor !!!!**

**Chicago 5 – Edmonton 2**

„Wie…Was…Wie ist das…", stotterte Eddie vor sich hin und betrachtete Sandy als käme sie von einem anderen Stern. Marie sah immer wieder zum Bild und dann zu ihr. Beide konnten nicht fassen was da vor ihnen lag. Es dauerte eine ganze weile bis beide sich wieder im Griff hatten.

„Wie machst du das? Das ist wirklich von 2008? Ich kann es nicht fassen, Bruce hat zwar gesagt das du eine Gabe hast, aber das nein. Du kannst wirklich die Zukunft sehen?", sprudelte es jetzt aus ihr raus.

„Ja, das ist von 2008, wie ich das mache, ich zeichne das im Schlaf, ich stehe nachts auf und male und wenn ich dann morgens aufwache weiß ich nichts mehr davon, dann liegt so ein Bild da und ja sie stellen fast immer die Zukunft da, nur das ich nicht weiß wie weit diese Zukunft von mir entfernt ist. Aber euch male ich schon seit ich acht Jahre alt war.", erklärte sie mit freundlicher Stimme dann drehte sie sich zu mir und legte mir ihre warme Hand auf die Wange. „Bruce war schon auf meinem ersten Bild und darum weiß ich schon sehr lange das ihr seid was ihr seid."

„Daher wisst ihr das mit Lucie und den anderen, sehe ich das Richtig?" Eddie sprach jetzt wieder ruhig, sah aber wieder zum Bild und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Hellseherin. Das erklärt einiges, macht es aber auch komplizierter. Euch ist wohl hoffentlich klar, dass wenn das bekannt wird alle möglichen Parteien hinter ihr her sind. Soweit ich weiß, haben noch nicht mal die Volturi ein solches Talent in ihren Reihen, aber über die wird ja alles Mögliche geredet. Wollen wir hoffen das wir es solange für uns behalten können, bis wenigsten Lucie bei uns ist, ihre Talent und ihre Erfahrung sind uns bestimmt hilfreich."

„Hinter mir her." Ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken herunter und sie drückte sich ganz fest an mich. „Wollen sie mich auffressen?"

„Niemand wird dich auffressen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, das nicht. Sie werden dich verwandeln und dich dann in ihre Gruppe zwingen, um aus deinem Talent einen Vorteil zu schlagen." Emotionslos teilte uns Eddie seine Vermutung mit. Ja, er hatte recht, aber musste er das so offen sagen? Niemand würde ihr das antun, nicht wenn ich es verhindern könnte und sollte es doch unumgänglich werden dann… Was dann? Ich wusste es nicht. Wenn sie in meiner Nähe war fühlte ich mich fast wieder wie ein Mensch und das war nur einer der Gründe die dagegen Sprach. Doch dann sah ich wieder dieses erste Bild vor mir, sie mit roten Augen und wie glücklich sie darauf war. Meine Gedanken drifteten in tausend Richtungen.

„Bruce, nicht so feste. Du tust mir weh." Ihre gequälte Stimme, riss mich aus dem Grübeln. Erschrocken ließ ich sie los. Hoffentlich hatte ich keinen allzu großen Schaden angerichtet. Warum war ich auch nur so unvorsichtig?

„Ist dir was passiert? Geht es dir gut? Hab ich dich verletzt? Sag doch was." Voller Reue und beschämt über meine Unachtsamkeit sah ich ängstlich zu ihr.

„Mir, geht es gut.", sagte sie freundlich. Doch war dem wirklich so oder wollte sie mich nur beruhigen? Als sie meinen besorgten Blick sah lächelte sie. „Ehrlich, mir ist nichts geschehen. Du hast nur ein bisschen fest gedrückt. Das war alles." Sie hob ihren Arm und schlenkerte damit. „Siehst du alles in Ordnung."

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid." Auch wenn offensichtlich nichts geschehen war, zeigte es mir doch wieder meine Grenzen. Ich war eben nur einen Augenblick unaufmerksam und schon hatte ich ihr weh getan. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen, ich war ein Monster. Entsetzt über mich selbst dreht ich mich weg und sah betrübt zum Boden.

„He, lass das. Sieh mich an, bitte.", redet sie auf mich ein. Widerwillig hob ich den Kopf und sah sie regungslos an. In ihren blauen Augen fand ich Trost und Verständnis. Ihre Hände fuhren durch mein Haar und verschränkten sich hinter meinem Kopf. Sie war ganz nahe und ihr heißer Atem traf mich voll. Zu der Hitze ihres Atems gesellte sich noch ein verstärktes brennen in meiner Kehle, aber es war auszuhalten.

„Du wirst jetzt aufhören so zu gucken. Mir geht es gut. Noch. Aber das kann sich ändern wenn du nicht sofort wieder lächelst." Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein, erst tu ich ihr weh und jetzt soll ich dazu noch fröhlich lächeln? Manchmal verstand ich sie nicht. Doch ich wollte mich auch nicht mit ihr streiten, wenn es ihr Wunsch war. Ach was soll's. Gequält verzog ich mein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das kannst du aber besser.", maßregelte sie mich. Ihr Kopf kam noch näher und unsere Stirn und Nasen berührten sich. „Ich weiß, das du mir nicht wehtun wolltest, also verdirb uns nicht den Abend mit Selbstvorwürfen."

„Gut wenn du es so möchtest.", antwortete ich letztendlich und versuchte den Vorfall zu verdrängen, zumindest für heute Abend.

Während ich das sagte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln wie Eddie und Marie aufstanden und aus dem Zimmer gingen. „Wir lassen euch zwei mal alleine. Wir reden ein andermal weiter. Ihre Gabe. Sehr beeindruckend. Bis Morgen. Wir fahren um zehn vergess das nicht.", sagte Marie als sie an uns vorbei ging, wobei sie so leise und schnell sprach das nur ich sie hören konnte.

Als Sandy sich wieder aufrichtet waren wir allein im Raum. Fragend lies sie ihren Blick schweifen. „Wo sind denn die anderen?"

„Sie wollten uns etwas Zeit für uns lassen."

„Darum hätten sie aber nicht gehen brauchen, trotzdem es ist sehr nett von ihnen."

„Ja, komm ich zeig dir mein Reich."

„Oh, ja. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf dein Zimmer."

„Nun, es ist nicht nur ein Zimmer.", antwortet ich verschmitzt.

Wir gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle und nahmen die Tür in den Nordflügel. Wir betraten einen etwa 15 m langen Flur, links war nur eine Tür und rechts zwei. Ich deutete auf die erste Tür rechts. „Das ist das Bad, die nächste führt in mein Zimmer und hier links geht's in die Bibliothek." Ich ging durch die linke Tür in die Bibliothek und schaltete das Licht an. Links neben der Tür war ein offener Kamin vor dem zwei schwere lederne Clubsessel standen, dazwischen hatte ein kleiner Tisch seinen Platz gefunden und dahinter stand eine zweiarmige Standlampe, die perfektes Leselicht lieferte. Der Rest des etwa 100 qm großen Raums war mit Büchern prall gefüllten Regalen voll gestellt. Mit leuchtenden Augen schritt sie die Reihen ab und streifte liebevoll über die Bücher.

„Ihr hab aber viele Bücher.", hörte ich ihre aufgeregte Stimme aus einer der hinteren Reihen. Ich ging zu ihr und sah verlegen um die Ecke.

„Nicht wir, das sind alles meine."

„Die sind alle dir?" Dann drehte sie sich um und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. Sie schlug es auf und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Schrift. „Was ist das für eine Sprache?"

„Koreanisch, ich lese Bücher am liebsten in der Ursprungssprache, bei Übersetzungen geht oft das Gefühl des Autors verloren.", erklärte ich ihr freimütig.

Sie klappte das Buch wieder zu und stellte es an seinen Platz. Als sie jetzt die Regale noch einmal abging betrachtet sie die Bücher genauer. „Wie viele Sprachen sprichst du denn. Ich hab hier Bücher in mindestens 15 verschiedenen Sprachen gesehen. Die sprichst du doch nicht alle, oder?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein.", verlegen sah ich sie an und trat auf der Stelle. Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Wie würde sie die Wahrheit aufnehmen? Doch warum machte ich mir deswegen Sorgen? Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts geschockt. „Nein, ich spreche nicht nur 15 sondern 20 fließend und zwei weitere lerne ich zurzeit."

„Zwanzig und ich dachte schon meine Fünf wären viel, aber bei dir sollte mich wohl nichts überraschen. Aber wie machst du das? Eine Sprache zu lernen ist doch sehr zeitintensiv."

„Bis jetzt hatte ich ja immer viel Zeit, ich schlafe ja nicht. Mir fällt es außerdem sehr leicht eine Neue zu lernen, ich muss nur die Grundlagen erlernen und dann belausche, ich mit Hilfe meiner Gabe, einfach die Menschen im Ursprungsland, schon kann ich sie."

„Warum bis jetzt?", fragte sie schmunzelnd, als wenn sie es nicht wüsste.

„Ach, warum wohl. Ich glaub es gibt da jetzt jemanden dem ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Jemand der gar nicht erahnt wie wichtig sie für mich ist." Feixend sah ich sie an.

Sie ging weiter an den Buchreihen vorbei und betrachtet hier und da mal eines.

„Vielleicht ahnst du ja nicht was du für diesen Jemand bedeutest. Vielleicht bist du ihr ja wichtiger als du denkst. Vielleicht ist sie deshalb bereit all das hier hinzunehmen. Vielleicht liebt sie dich ja mehr als jede andere Person die sie je gekannt hat." Mit den letzten drehte sie sich zu mir und grinste mich herausfordernd an.

„Vielleicht, aber ich glaube nicht das sie mich mehr lieben kann als ich sie, das geht gar nicht. Unserer Art fällt es schwer so zu lieben, doch wenn es geschieht ist das Endgültig. Solch tiefe Gefühle verändern uns und dann gibt es kein zurück mehr.", sprach ich leicht vor mich hin.

Sie hatte sich wieder umgedreht und war zum nächsten Regal gegangen, doch ich konnte ihr glückliches Lächeln, als sich ihr Gesicht in einem der Fenster spiegelte, trotzdem sehen.

„Ja, vielleicht. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht das du sie mehr liebst als sie dich. Kenne ich eigentlich die Glückliche?", fragte sie im gleichen gespielten Ton.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu ihr. „Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen oder möchtest du jetzt lesen?"

„Bei der Auswahl hier könnte ich echt in Versuchung geraten." Sie machte eine Pause und sah sich noch einmal um. „Aber heute will ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr lesen." Klimpernd sah sie mich von unten durch ihre vollen Wimpern an. „Uns fällt da bestimmt was Besseres ein."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und ging kurz entschlossen aus der Bibliothek, durch den Flur, in mein Zimmer. Es war das nordwestliche Eckzimmer. Drei große Fenster, eins in der Nord- und zwei in der längeren Westwand, sorgten am Tage für sehr viel Helligkeit und man hatte hier den gleichen atemberaubenden Ausblick wie im Wohnzimmer, nur das man durch das Nordfenster auch den Nordstern sehen konnte. Darum hatte ich auch dieses Zimmer gewählt. Vor dem Nordfenster stand ein massiver antiker Schreibtisch und die Wand zum Flur war mit Regalen voller CDs, DVD's, Blueray und altmodischer Vinylscheiben. Zwischen den Westfenstern hing ein Flatscreen und darunter war ein Siedbord auf dem allerlei Erinnerungsstücke, wie Familienbilder, Schneekugeln, ein kleines Stück vom Rotor eines Hubschraubers und ähnlicher Nippes standen.

Ich ging direkt zur Couch die entlang der Südwand stand, setzte mich und zog sie auf meinen Schoss. Sofort bedeckte ich ihr Gesicht mit meinen kalten Küssen, die sie nur zu gern erwiderte. Meine Hände glitten auf ihre Hüften und schoben sich unter ihr T-Shirt, ihren Pullover hatte sie schon nicht mehr an. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, schob ich es immer höher und streifte es ihr schlussendlich über den Kopf. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch ihren BH an, hektisch fummelte ich an dem Verschluss herum. Wie war das noch drücken? Schieben? Hoch? Runter? Dafür hatte ich jetzt echt keinen Nerv. Es machte einmal ratsch und ich hatte das Problem auf meine Weise gelöst. „Ich kauf dir morgen einen Neuen", keuchte ich noch zwischen zwei Küssen und pfefferte die Überreste auf den Boden. „Macht nichts.", antwortet sie und zog mir ungeduldig das T-Shirt aus. Während ihre Küsse immer fordernder wurden, streichelte ich zart ihre Brüste und ihre Nippel versteiften sich unter meinen kalten Liebkosungen. Mit wehendem Haar warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte wollig, dann sah sie mich mit halb offenen Augen an, befeuchtete ihre Lippen und drückte meinen Oberkörper so zur Seite auf die Couch, das ich auf dem Rücken liegend unter ihr war. Verführerisch lächelnd senkte sie ihren Kopf und bedeckte meine Brust mit heißen Küssen. Warm leckte sie entlang der vielen Narben, die sie bedeckten und ein Schauer kleiner Blitze durchzog meine Körper und ich stöhnte erregt auf. Kreisend bedachte sie jeden Zentimeter meiner Brust und meines Bauchs. Als sie versuchte meine Hose zu öffnen, arbeitet mein Verstand nur noch auf Sparflamme, doch dann viel mein Blick auf den großen blauen Fleck der sich auf ihrem Oberarm abzeichnete und ich war wieder voll da. Nein, ich musste sie stoppen, ich war noch nicht soweit mit ihr zu schlafen, nicht das ich es nicht wollte, doch ich war noch nicht soweit. In einer fließenden Bewegung packte ich sie, legte sie auf den Rücken und kniete zwischen ihren Beinen. Fragend sah sie mich an, doch ich grinste nur und bedeckte nun meinerseits ihre wunderschönen Brüste mit meinen Küssen. Während ich eine ihrer Halbkugeln sanft massierte, fuhr meine Zunge über die Warze der anderen. Verspielt saugte ich an dem Nippel, um dann der anderen die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dann wand ich mich ihrem Bauch zu, bedeckte jede Stell, um dann ihren Bauchnabel mit meiner Zunge zu umkreisen. Während ich das tat vergrub sie ihre Hände in meinem Haar, ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihr Herz raste. Ich konnte ihre Erregung riechen und mit meiner Zunge schmecken. Mein Verstand war kurz davor komplett auszusetzen, am liebsten hätte ich ihr jetzt die restlichen Kleider vom Leib gerissen und wäre in sie eingedrungen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um sie, in meine Hose tobte ein Aufstand und in meiner Kehle brannte flüssiges Blei. Mit dem letzten bisschen Willenskraft, das mir noch blieb löste ich mich seufzend von ihr, legte mein Ohr auf ihre Brust und lauschte ihrem Herzens. Irgendwie war es schon verrückt, das ausgerechnet dieser Klang mich immer wieder beruhigte, für mich war er die schönste Musik auf erden.

„Du wirst nicht mit mir schlafen." Stellte sie nach einer weile enttäuscht fest.

„Nein.", antwortet ich zerknirscht. Es gab nicht was ich mehr wollte, aber es ging einfach nicht.

„Warum? Bin ich nicht…Ist die Vorstellung für dich…Turn ich dich nicht an?", fragte sie verletzt.

Mit einem ruck richtete ich mich auf und sah in ihr betrübtes Gesicht. „Was du immer denkst." Bitter lachte ich auf und deutete auf meine Hose die wie ein Einmannzelt von meiner Mitte abstand. „Wonach sieht das denn bitte aus?"

Ich senkte meinem Kopf bis unsere Gesichter ganz nah beieinander waren und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Für mich gab es nie, gibt es nicht und wird es nie jemanden geben der schöner ist und mich mehr erregt als du. Ich will niemand anderen an meiner Seite und wenn du noch einmal daran zweifelst, dann werde ich echt sauer. Es macht mich traurig wenn du so was denkst."

Anstatt mir zu antworten küsste sie mich leidenschaftlich.

„Warum willst du dann nicht mit mir schlafen? Bitte erkläre es mir.", fragte sie sanft und warf mir einen Hundeblick zu.

„Es ist nicht so das ich nicht mit dir schlafen möchte, nein wirklich nicht. Ich wüsste nicht was ich lieber täte. Doch sieh mal, vor einer Woche wusste ich nicht mal ob ich dich küssen kann, ohne dich schwer zu verletzen und du siehst ja was passiert wenn ich nur einen Augenblick unaufmerksam bin." Ich deute mit meinen Kopf auf ihren Arm an dem sich der blaue Fleck deutlich abzeichnete. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich noch kontrollieren kann wenn du mir so nah bist."

„Das mit meinem Arm ist nicht so schlimm. Grundsätzlich könntest du aber schon mit mir schlafen? Ich meine rein körperlich steht dem nichts im Weg?"

„Nein, körperlich steht dem nichts im weg. Es gibt Artgenossen die mit Menschen schlafen. Für sie ist das aber nur so eine Art Vorspeise und wenn dabei was schief geht, ist das für sie nicht tragisch. Für mich wäre es das aber. Ich weiß einfach nicht ob du es überleben würdest und das Risiko bin ich nicht bereit einzugehen. Ich möchte dich auch morgen und übermorgen, am liebsten für immer in meiner Nähe haben."

Lächelnd streichelte sie mein Gesicht. „Das möchte ich auch. Schön das ich dir soviel bedeute. Meinst du denn wir können es irgendwann mal versuchen?"

„Wenn ich mich besser auf dich eingestellt habe, mich besser kontrollieren kann und ich sicher bin, dass das Risiko minimal ist, ja dann werden wir es versuchen.", antwortete ich ihr, obwohl ich nicht wusste ob dieser Zeitpunkt jemals kommen würde.

„Gut, mehr kann ich wohl nicht verlangen.", lachend zog sie mich zu sich und ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust um noch ein wenig ihrem Herzen beim schlagen zuzuhören.

Doch dann viel mir auf das sie sich gar nicht mehr rührte und drehte meine Kopf zu ihr. Sie sah starr zur Decke und regte sich überhaupt nicht. Was hatte sie nur? War sie doch enttäuscht? „Ist es doch nicht gut?", fragte ich schließlich, da ich die Ruhe nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Erschrocken löste sie ihren Blick von der Decke und sah mich traurig an. „Nein…Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hab nur über was anderes nachgedacht."

„Und über was?", bohrte ich nach.

„Nun…Ja…", druckste sie rum. „Es geht um das was du über die verschiedenen Augenfarben gesagt hast."

Ich setzte mich auf und zog sie zu mir hoch. „Ja, was ist damit."

Schräg sah sie mich von der Seite an und senkte dann ihren Blick. „Rote Augen heißt also das man Menschen tötet um sich zu ernähren, stimmt das?"

„Ja, warum?", fragte ich verwundert, ich dachte das hätte ich deutlich genug erklärt. Doch worauf zielte ihre Frage nur ab? Was beschäftigte sie so sehr?

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ich verstand rein gar nichts mehr. Was hatte sie nur.

„Ich will aber keine Menschen töten. Warum sehe ich mich nur mit roten Augen? Warum kann ich nicht wie ihr sein?", schluchzte sie verzweifelt und drückte sich an mich.

Jetzt verstand ich was sie hatte. Sie verwechselte die Augen von Neugeborenen mit denen normaler Vampire. Ich hob ihr Kinn an und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Tsst. Nicht weinen. Ich kenne die Bilder, die du meinst und du verwechselst da was.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Erstens glaube ich nicht das es soweit kommt und zweitens… das ist nicht das Rot das ich meinte. Diese roten Augen hatten wir alle. Sie bedeuten nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als das du jung bist. Das du gerade erst verwandelt wurdest und noch voll bist von deinem eigenen menschlichen Blut. Diese Farbe hast du nur für ein paar Monate und dann verändert sie sich, je nachdem was du isst."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Wirklich. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube das es soweit kommt. Doch wenn. Du bist stark, dein Wille ist stark genug um unseren Weg zu gehen und ich werde, wenn es soweit kommen sollte, alles tun um dich zu unterstützen und Marie und Eddie werden dir auch helfen. Keiner von uns hat sich je von einem Menschen ernährt, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist." Ich versuchte so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn mir die Vorstellung, das sie verwandelt werden könnte zu wieder war. Andererseits vertraute ich darauf, das sie stark genug für unsere Lebensweise war.

„Du. Ihr werdet mir also helfen? Alle?"

„Ja, alle. Sie sehen dich schon als Teil der Familie und wir helfen und beschützen uns."

„Wirklich alle, auch Eddie? Er war ja nicht unbedingt begeistert."

„Das siehst du falsch. Er hat sich sogar sehr deutlich geäußert." Stellte ich bestimmt fest.

„Wann? Das hab ich aber nicht mitbekommen."

„Oh stimmt, du weißt ja nichts über Lucie. Eddie hat doch gesagt das es besser wäre, das die Anderen erst von deinem Talent erfahren, wenn Lucie schon bei uns ist wegen ihrer Erfahrung und ihrer Gabe." Sie nickte und sah mich wieder Fragend an. „Nun, Lucie hat von uns allen die meiste Erfahrung im Kampf gegen andere unserer Art und ihre Gabe ist ihr dabei sehr hilfreich. Für ihn steht fest, das wenn du bedroht wirst wir kämpfen werden um dich zu beschützen und glaub mir das macht er nicht für jeden, erst recht nicht für einen Menschen."

„Ihr glaubt, das es wegen mir unweigerlich zu einem Kampf kommt?"

„Ja, früher oder später. Deine Gabe ist einfach zu wertvoll, zumal….wenn… wenn du verwandelt wirst, wird deine Gabe stärker, ausgeprägter, wer weiß was du dann alles sehen kannst."

„Stärker.", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust. „Ich will aber nicht das wegen mir gekämpft wird. Das ihr euch in Gefahr bringt. Ihr könntet verletzt werden oder…"

Hier unterbrach ich sie. Sie machte sich um die falschen Dinge grundlos Sorgen. „Nein, mach dir um uns keine Sorgen, wir können sehr gut auf uns selbst aufpassen."

„Aber Marie, sie ist doch nicht viel größer als ich."

„Gerade um Marie brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Die kann sich bestens Schützen.", lachte ich auf. Marie hatte nun wirklich kein Problem sich zu schützen. Ich kannte nichts was ihr gefährlich werden könnte, nun vielleicht eine Atombombe, die direkt neben ihr explodiert, aber selbst da war ich mir nicht sicher. Das einzige was ihr wirklich gefährlich werden könnte wäre jemand wie Lucie, jemand der ihren Geist angreift.

„Dann ist es ja gut, ich möchte aber trotzdem nicht das wegen mir gekämpft wird.", seufzte sie.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut ausgehen. Du wirst schon sehen." Ich versuchte ihr die Sorgen zu nehmen, obwohl ich selbst nicht sicher war. Ich hielt sie fest an mich gedrückt und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Wo schlaf ich eigentlich?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und sah sich um.

Ich deute auf die Tür direkt neben der Couch. „Ich dachte du schläfst in meinem Bett, das Schlafzimmer ist direkt nebenan. Bist du müde?"

„Ja, ein wenig.", antwortete sie mit einem langen Gähnen.

„Dann komm ich zeig dir alles."

Wir gingen ins Schlafzimmer, der Raum war spartanisch eingerichtet, ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen vor dem Fenster und ein großes französisches Doppelbett waren die einzigen Möbel. An den Wänden hingen zwei Bilder, abstrakte Kunst, von meinem Lieblings Maler. Neben dem Bett führte eine Tür in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und eine weitere ins Bad.

Ich stellte ihre Taschen neben das Bett und deutete auf die Tür zum Bad. „Da geht's zum Bad."

Sie nickte und begann in ihren Taschen zu kramen. Als erstes legte sie ihre Malutensilien auf den Tisch, man konnte ja nie wissen wann sie sie brauchte, dann nahm sie ihre alte Jogginghose, ein T-Shirt und ihr Waschzeug und verschwand im Bad. Ich zog mir eine Shorts an und legte mich aufs Bett. Ich lag auf der Seite, den Ellenbogen auf dem Bett und den Kopf in mit der Hand abgestützt und sah zur Badtür während ich auf sie wartetet.

Sie kam aus der Tür und als sie mich so liegen sah grinste sie mich schelmisch an. Mit ihren Fingern bildete sie ein Rechteck, durch das sie mich betrachtete, als suche sie eine Perspektive. Ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Perfekt. Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Akt malen. Du wirst mir demnächst Model liegen müssen.", prustete sie.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte ich wenig begeistert, doch sie nickte nur und ihr Gesicht strahlte Vorfreude aus. „Also gut, wenn du unbedingt möchtest."

Jauchzend warf sie sich aufs Bett und krabbelte zu mir. „Ja, ich möchte. Du siehst so gut aus, das muss ich festhalten."

Sie küsste mich noch einmal, dann legte sie sich unter die Deckel und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich schaltete das Licht aus und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

Doch offenbar konnte sie nicht sofort einschlafen, nach etwa einer halben Stund regte sie sich neben mir.

„Bruce?"

„Ja. Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen."

„Möchte ich auch, aber eins würde mich doch noch interessieren."

„Gut, eine Frage beantworte ich dir noch."

Sie stöhnte auf und knuffte mich in die Seite. „Sei nicht immer so."

„War das alles? Dann gute Nacht."

„Nein. Ich wollte nur wissen warum hast du eigentlich ein Bett? Wo du doch nicht schläfst."

Ich musste leise Lachen. Na, das war mal endlich eine einfache Frage. „Aus dem gleichen Grund warum wir eine voll eingerichtet Küche, mit gut gefüllter Speisekammer und Kühlschrank haben. Alles Tarnung, falls mal ein Mensch im Haus ist, wir achten sehr auf Details. Man weiß ja nie."

„Ah, ich verstehe."

„War das alles?"

„Ja."

„Dann schlaf schön, morgen wird ein langer Tag."

„Gut, dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."


	12. Boston

**Wir müssen blutig zwar und grausam scheinen,  
Wie unsre Händ und die geschehne Tat uns zeigen, **

**Doch Ihr seht die Hände nur  
Und dieses blutige Werk, so sie vollbracht,  
Nicht unsre Herzen, sie sind mitleidsvoll.**

William Shakespeare, Julius Cäsar, 3. Akt, 1. Szene

**11. Boston**

Im Tiefflug schoss unsere kleiner Konvoi über den Freeway, selten zeigte der Tacho weniger als 130 Meilen/h an. Sandy starrte aus dem Fenster und betrachtete Landschaft die an uns vorbei flog, um nicht daran denken zu müssen das wir sämtlich Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen um ein vielfaches überschritten. Durch den Rückspiegel sah ich Marie ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad ihres Wagens trommeln, ihr ging es immer noch nicht schnell genug. Eddie hatte den Blick gesenkt und betrachtet irgendwas auf seinem Schoss, vermutlich seinen Laptop. Er war mit seinen Nachforschungen über Robbert noch nicht weiter gekommen und nutzte wohl die Fahrt um nach Informationen zu suchen. Auch von unseren Bekannten hatten wir nichts erfahren können, keinem war so ein Wesen bis jetzt unter gekommen und meine Beobachtungen hatten auch nichts Neues erbracht. Es war frustrierend.

Als wir an einem Hinweisschild Boston 50 Meilen vorbeikamen senkte ich unser Tempo drastisch auf die vorgeschriebenen 55 Meilen/h.

Sandy drehte sich zu mir. „Was ist denn jetzt? Keine Lust mehr zu rasen?"

„Nein. Keine Lust." Lachend deutete ich auf ein großes Schild, das Werbung für ein Dinner ein paar Meilen voraus machte. „Schau mal wer dahinter steht."

Als wir an dem Schild vorbeifuhren sah sie hinter das Schild und fing an zu lachen. „Die Bullen und du verdirbst ihnen das ganze Geschäft."

„So ist es gedacht."

Als wir außer Sichtweite waren drückte ich aufs Gas und beschleunigte wieder auf 130. Schon bald hatten wir die Außenbezirke von Boston erreicht und der Verkehr wurde dichter, so das wir notgedrungen unsere Tempo senken mussten.

Im Radio dudelten die neusten Hits, bis um Punkt 12 ein freundlicher Sprecher die neuesten Nachrichten vorlas. Es waren die üblichen Meldungen, Wall Street, der nie enden Krieg gegen den Terror, Stars, alles uninteressant, ich hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Die Menschen könnten so friedlich zusammen leben, warum taten sie es nie? Zum Schluss kamen Lokalnachrichten, die mich noch weniger interessierten. Ich wollte schon einen anderen Sender suchen als eine Meldung meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Quincy – Heute Morgen wurde, in einem Müllcontainer, im Gewerbegebiet von Quincy eine völlig verkohlte männliche Leiche Gefunden. Über die Identität des Toten ist noch nichts bekannt. Wie ein Sprecher des Boston Police Departments mitteilte, wird heute um 15.00 Uhr eine Pressekonferenz zu diesem erneuten Zwischenfall abgehalten. Dies ist bereits das 8-mal innerhalb der letzten 14 Tage, das im Großraum Boston eine verkohlte Leiche aufgefunden wurde. Auffallend ist das alle Opfer massive Knochenbrüche, die ihnen noch vor ihrem Tot zugefügt wurden, aufweißen. Auch wenn das Boston PD sämtliche zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Taten bestreitet, sind sich Experten sicher das es sich um einen Serienkiller handelt und weisen auf eine ähnliche Mordserie hin, die im Jahr 2006 Seattle erschüttert hatte. Dort war es innerhalb weniger Monate zu 53 Morden gekommen, die den Taten in unserer Stadt gleichen. Auch in Seattle wurden die Toten verbrannt, nachdem man ihnen vorher die Knochen gebrochen hatte und auch die unsystematische Auswahl der Opfer ist gleich. Wie damals scheint der Killer bei seinen Opfern keinem der üblichen Schemen zu folgen, weder was Rasse, Geschlecht, Alter oder soziale Herkunft angeht. Jeder könnte sein nächstes Opfer sein. Da der Täter von Seattle nie gefasst wurde, steht zu befürchten das der so genannte Burning Man Killer oder ein Nachahmer jetzt sein Unwesen in unserer schönen Stadt treibt…."

Nervös trommelte ich auf dem Lenkrad und ein tiefes Knurren bahnte sich seinen weg durch meine Kehle. So eine Scheiße. Was sollte das, kannte da jemand die Regeln nicht? Oder war das gar ein Todeswunsch? Wie auch immer wir fuhren gerade in eine Stadt, in der ein Vampir Amok lief, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Ich kannte die Anzeichen noch aus dem Süden. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Neugeborener der noch nie was von den Regeln und von den Volturi gehört hatte.

„Was hast du?" Sandy klang überrascht und schaute mich neugierig aber auch besorgt an.

„Komplikationen.", antwortete ich einsilbig. „Ich erklär es dir gleich wenn wir alle zusammen sind."

Sie schnaubte auf, lies es für dem Moment aber damit.

Ich drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht alles zweimal erklären."

Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir vom Freeway ab, direkt zu einem der Einkaufszentren in Innenstadtnähe. Ich steuerte in eine der Tiefgaragen und stellte den Wagen auf einem der unteren Ebenen ab. Marie parkte neben uns und ich gab ihr zu verstehen das sie und Eddie hinten einsteigen sollten.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Eddie nachdem sie auf der Rückbank platz genommen und die Türen geschlossen hatte.

„Hab ihr eben die Nachrichten gehört?"

„Nein. Warum?"

Ich sah in drei fragende Gesichter und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann erzählte ich was der Nachrichtensprecher eben gemeldet hatte. Als ich fertig war stöhnte Marie auf, Eddies Stirn lag in Falten und Sandy sah fragend von einem zu anderen.

„Würde ihr mich bitte aufklären, was geht hier vor?", fragte sie schließlich ungeduldig.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Das war höchstwahrscheinlich einer von unserer Art. Ich vermute ein Neugeborener, der nicht unterrichtet wurde und wie ein Wilder seine Instinkte auslebt." Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper und sie sah mich ängstlich an.

„Ja, er benimmt sich so als hätte er noch nie von den Volturi gehört. Er schreit förmlich nach seinem Tot.", warf Marie ein.

„Den Volturi? Wer sind die Volturi? Eddie hat sie doch gestern schon erwähnt.", fragte Sandy.

„Die Volturi sind eine der ältesten, mächtigsten und größten Familien. Sie haben sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, für die Einhaltung der Regeln zu sorgen. Sie sind Polizei, Ankläger, Richter und Henker in einer Person. Wenn wie hier droht das unsere Existenz publik wird, kommen sie und beseitigen die Ursache. Schnell und endgültig.", antwortete ich ihr ernst.

„Endgültig?"

„Ja, bei uns gibt es nur eine Strafe und die ist endgültig."

„Und was machen wir jetzt wieder Heimfahren?", fragte Eddie leicht genervt. Er würde jetzt am liebsten die Stadt durchkämmen und selbst nach dem Neugeborenen suchen. Um mit ihm zu reden und wenn das keinen Sinn hatte, ihn zu entsorgen. „Sandy, hast du was gesehen? Weißt du ob wir ihm begegnen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eddie so funktioniert das nicht. Ich habe euch, mit anderen gesehen, aber ob das heute ist oder erst in Jahren. Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es erst wenn der, ich nenn es Auslöser, eintritt, wenn die Anfangszene eintritt. Ich werde darauf achten, wenn mir was auffällt sag ich euch bescheid."

Eddie nickte ihr begeistert zu, er fand ihre Gabe einfach faszinierend. „Gut mach das."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Marie ungeduldig, sie wollte unbedingt einkaufen und sah eigentlich keinen Grund ihre Pläne für diesen Tag zu verwerfen.

„Wir machen das weswegen wir hier sind.", entschied ich und sah in die Runde. Stille Zustimmung lag auf allen Gesichtern. „Wir bleiben aber zusammen. Sandy wird auf Zeichen achten und wir werden unsere Augen und Nasen offen halten. Wenn irgendwem was auffällt sehen wir weiter."

Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen wir zum Taxistand und nahmen eins. Zuerst klapperten wir einige Apotheken für alternative Medizin ab und besorgten eine große Auswahl an Heilpflanzen und anderen Zutaten – nicht nur die, die sie für den Trank brauchte, sondern eine komplette Grundausstattung. Es waren so viele, dass das was nicht sofort gebraucht wurde zusammen mit den nicht vorrätigen Zutaten, in ein paar Tagen mit Kurier nachgesandt würde. Danach fuhren wir zu einer kleine Firma für Laboreinrichtungen, nach Cambridge. Der Verkäufer war ein wenig irritiert als vier junge Leute sein Geschäft stürmten und Marie eine lange Liste mit den benötigten Gerätschaften hervorzog.

Kleine Schweißperlchen bildeten sich auf seine Stirn. Skeptisch sah er zu uns und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn. „Das kann aber ein paar Tage dauern, verschiedenes muss ich erst bestellen. Das wird aber nicht billig." Dann deute er auf mehrer Punkte der Liste. „Das hier sind die neuesten Geräte, die auf dem Markt sind. Ich kann ihnen da auch was Preiswerteres anbieten. Gebraucht zwar, aber einwandfrei im Schuss. Ich gebe ihnen darauf auch ein Jahr Garantie."

Sandy schaute auf die Liste und sah mich verunsichert mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich grinste nur amüsiert und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Danke, sehr freundlich von ihnen.", antwortet Marie zucksüß. „Aber wir bleiben bei den Geräten auf der Liste. Wann können sie liefern und aufbauen?"

Er sah in seinen Kalender. „In vier Wochen hätte ich noch was Frei."

Marie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der einen Eisberg zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. „Sind sie sicher? Das geht doch bestimmt früher. Es ist auch ein Bonus drin."

Sein Herz fing an zu rasen, seine Atmung ging abgehackt, sein Gesicht wurde rot wie eine Tomate und noch mehr Schweiß trat auf seiner Stirn zutage. Es war doch immer wieder lustig, welche Reaktionen Marie bei Männern auslöste. Der Verkäufer – ein gestandener Mann Anfang Fünfzig, mit Ehering und Familienphotos auf dem Schreibtisch – konnte sich ihrem Scham nicht entziehen und blätterte noch einmal in seinem Kalender. „Oh. Nächste Woche Donnerstag hätte ich noch was frei." Hoffnungsvoll sah er zu Marie. „Eher geht es wirklich nicht. Ich muss doch einiges bestellen.", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

„Ach, das macht nichts. Nächsten Donnerstag also, das wäre dann der 25.10. um 9.00 Uhr?", fragte sie geschäftsmäßig und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.

Sein Gesicht wurde noch einen Ton dunkler und sein Herz raste jetzt so, das ich langsam Angst um seine Gesundheit bekam. „Ja. Neun Uhr geht.", dann wand er sich seinem Computer zu und lockerte seine Krawatte, um besser atmen zu könne. „Ich gebe ihre Bestellung schnell ein und druck ihnen dann den Auftrag aus."

Sandy sah immer wieder irritiert zwischen Marie und dem Verkäufer hin und her. Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand. ‚Sie bekommt immer was sie will, vor allem bei Männern.', sprach ich in ihrem Kopf.

Er druckte den Auftrag aus und reichte ihn Marie. Sie las ihn aufmerksam durch und unterschrieb. Lächelnd gab sie ihn dem Verkäufer zurück.

„Sehr schön. Es gibt da nur noch eine Kleinigkeit." Sprach er leise und fügte zögernd mit leichtem bedauern hinzu. „Da sie ein Neukunde sind müssen sie 25 Prozent anzahlen. Tut mir leid. Firmenpolitik. Darauf hab ich leider keinen Einfluss."

Marie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und zog lächelnd eine schwarze Kreditkarte aus ihrem Portemonnaie. „Sie nehmen doch Kreditkarten?"

„Selbstverständlich." Mit großen Augen nahm er die Karte und ging zur Kasse um die Buchung vorzunehmen. Nach fünf Minuten kam er mit dem Zahlungsbeleg zurück und reichte uns den Durchschlag zusammen mit dem Vertrag.

Nachdem er uns überschwänglich verabschiedet hatte verließen wir den Laden. Ich hörte wie er sich stöhnend in seine Stuhl fallen lies und sah durch die Scheibe wie er seine Krawatte auszog und sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Der Träumt heute Nacht von dir.", wand ich mich lachend an Marie.

„Wieso?", fragte sie unschuldig als wir uns wieder zum Taxi begaben. Ich sah sie nur grinsend an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja und außerdem glaubt er bestimmt das wir ein Drogenlabor einrichten wollen. Marie was soll ich nur mit all dem Zeug.", mischte sich jetzt Sandy ein.

„Man weiß ja nie.", antwortet sie gut gelaunt.

„Die gebrauchten Geräte hätten es aber auch getan. Was hat der Spaß eigentlich gekostet?", wollte Sandy jetzt wissen.

„Wir kaufen nichts Gebrauchtes.", stellte Marie bestimmt fest. „Und was es gekostet hat. Geld." War alles was sie darauf antwortet und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

Sandy stöhnte. Eddie lachte ein herzliches Lachen, in das ich einstimmte.

Wir fuhren zum Charlesbank Park und gingen in eins der Restaurants am Fluss. Unser Tisch war direkt am Fenster. Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben und ein großes Frachtschief fuhr Flussaufwärts über den Charles River. Laut lies es sein Horn erklingen und der Kellner servierte Sandy ihr Essen. Seit betreten des Restaurant hatte sie sich angespannt umgesehen, so als würde sie auf etwas warten. Doch jetzt fiel alle Anspannung von ihr und als der Kellner sich von Tisch entfernt hatte, grinste sie breit.

„So jetzt hab ich's.", verkündete sie ernst und sah in unsere fragenden Gesichter. „Ihr wollte doch wissen wenn ich etwas sehe. Also ich wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ich hab ja meine Zeichnungen nicht zur Hand und es sind so viele, sollte ich was vergessen tut es mir leid. Also ich sehe euch zwei." Sie zeigte auf Eddie und mich. „Vor einem großen Park. Auf der Erde ist eine lange rote Linie mit Plaketten und eine große Uhr zeigt Neun, ich denke abends denn die Straßenlaternen sind eingeschaltet. Das nächste zeigt euch auf einer Baustelle, da ist noch ein Junge, vielleicht 14 oder 15, mit hellroten Augen. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht mehr."

„Das ist mehr als genug und äußerst hilfreich." Ich sah sie stolz an und drehte mich dann zu Eddie. „Dann wollen wir uns den Burschen heute Abend mal ansehen, vielleicht reicht es ja wenn wir ihm die Regeln und die möglichen Konsequenzen erläutern."

„Ja, vielleicht. Ansonsten…", grimmig lies er das letzte Wort in der Luft hängen und sah voller Vorfreude zu mir.

„Seit ihr sicher, das ihr allein gehen wollt?" Marie sah von Eddie zu mir. Die Vorstellung, das wir allein los ziehen würden, schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt das wir so was ohne sie, ohne ihren Schutz machten. Doch bis jetzt waren wir auch nur zu dritt gewesen, einer musste auf Sandy achten und sie konnte ihr den besten Schutz überhaupt bieten, darin war sie besser als Eddie und ich.

„Moment mal, ihr wollt mit ihm reden und wenn das nichts nützt dann…", stockte sie und sah uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Dann werden die Jungs das Problem beseitigen.", flüsterte Marie ihr zu. „Keiner hat gern Besuch aus Italien. Für dich mag Hannover weit weg sein, aber unser Revier ist groß. Er könnte fliehen und durch unser Gebiet kommen und wenn sie uns dann wittern, könnten sie neugierig werden. Nein, das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen, jetzt nicht mehr."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie den Sinn hinter den Worten verstand. „Wegen mir.", flüsterte sie resigniert und sah mich traurig an.

„Nicht nur, keiner von uns möchte sie persönlich kennen lernen." Ich streichelte ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Es gibt Gerüchte das die Italiener, in den letzten Jahren verstärkt nach neuen Talenten suchen und wir möchten uns ihnen nicht anschließen. Auch darum ist es besser, das sie uns nicht kennen, man sollte keine Begehrlichkeiten wecken."

Sie schluckte, atmete tief ein. Die Traurigkeit verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und machte Abgeklärtheit platz. „Ihr wisst da besser bescheid, wenn ihr sagt es ist notwendig, dann ist es notwendig. Doch wer sind jetzt diese Italiener?"

„Oh, wir haben heute schon von ihnen gesprochen. Die Volturi, sie kommen aus Voltera, Italien, daher der Name.", antwortete ich.

Sie nickte nur und stocherte in ihrem Essen.

Eddie platze fast vor Erwartung. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rauskriegen, wo dieser Park ist."

„Das wird schon nicht so schwierig sein." Ich winkte dem Kellner zu, der sich sofort zu unserem Tisch begab.

„Darf es noch was sein, Sir?", fragte er dienstbeflissen.

„Nein, aber sie können uns vielleicht weiterhelfen. Gib es hier in Boston einen großen Park, auf dem Bürgersteig davor müsste eine rote Linie, die von Plackten unterbrochen wird, sein?"

Er brauchte gar nicht lang zu überlegen. „Sir, das kann nur der Common sein und die rote Linie die sie meinen, ist der Freedom Trail. Er beginnt am Common und führt über 4 Kilometer entlang der Stätten der Unabhängigkeitsbewegung. Kann ich ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein? Sir."

„Nein, danke. Sie haben uns sehr weiter geholfen.", antwortet ich freundlich. Das ging ja leichter als ich dachte, er war wirklich sehr hilfreich.

Er entfernte sich vom Tisch und ich sah schmunzelnd zu Eddie. „Der Common, wir haben wohl ein Date."

„Davon kannst du ausgehen.", antwortete er enthusiastisch.

„Und wir zwei machen einen Mädels Abend. Magst du Lipstick Jungle, ich hab alle Staffeln auf DVD." Marie war schon voll bei der Planung für den Abend. Hoffentlich mochte Sandy die Serie oder fand sie zumindest annehmbar. Marie liebte sie nämlich, während Eddie und ich so gar nichts damit anfangen konnten.

„Ja, gut. Dann schauen wir uns halt ein paar DVD's an.", antwortet sie wenig begeistert und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen.

„Das wird schon. Er ist jung und unerfahren. Du brauchst dir keinen Sorgen zu machen. Uns wird nichts passieren.", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern.

Sie sah von ihrem Teller auf und blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Und ihr seid auch vorsichtig?"

„Aber, ja doch. Er ist allein und wir sind zu zweit. Ich werde die Lage vorher Checken und sollten es doch mehr sein ziehen wir uns zurück und planen was Neues. Kein Problem. Wir haben schon andere Sachen gemeistert. Das wird ganz einfach.", antwortet ich ihr und ein klein wenig Euphorie schwang in meiner Stimme mit. Eigentlich mochte ich es nicht wenn andere mich aufgrund meiner Fähigkeit als Tracker bezeichneten. Ich kannte Tracker und ihre Besessenheit. Immer auf ihr Ziel fixiert, alles andere war für sie unwichtig, hatte keinerlei Bedeutung. Nur ihre Beute und die Jagd nach selbiger zählte. Eigentlich nur die Jagd. Nein, so war ich nicht. Aber an Tagen wie dem heutigen, wenn eine Jagd unmittelbar bevorstand, konnte ich es nicht leugnen. Auch ich war ein Tracker und die Euphorie über das Bevorstehende brannte in all meinen Zellen.

Entschlossen legte sie ihr Besteck auf den halbvollen Teller und schob ihn weg.

„Wenn es denn sein muss, dann sollten wir jetzt nicht mehr trödeln." Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch doch sie wand sich schon an Marie. „Du willst doch noch Klamotten kaufen, könnten wir das so kurz wie möglich halten. Ich will spätestens halb Neun im Wohnheim sein. Wenn ihr euch schon auf meine Visionen verlasst, dann will ich meinen Job auch richtig machen. Ich such das Bild raus und Bruce kann es sich dann ansehen. Ihr solltet alle Informationen haben. Also auf jetzt, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Erstaunt über ihren Ausbruch sah wir uns an, bis Eddie anfing zu lachen. „Bruce. Bruce, sie passt wirklich zu dir. Sie kann genauso bestimmend sein wie du."

Ich winkte dem Kellner und verlangte die Rechnung, die ich um ein fürstliches Trinkgeld erhöhte. Keine fünf Minuten später saßen wir wieder in einem Taxi und fuhren in die Einkaufs-Male in der unsere Wagen parkten.

Wir verstauten die bisherigen Einkäufe im Q7 und gingen in die Male. Zielsicher steuerte Marie eine der Boutiquen an und begann sofort zu stöbern. Eine Verkäuferin die ihr behilflich sein wollte wimmelte sie ab. Mit einem chicen Pullover, einer Bluse, einer Hose und einem Rock bewaffnet kam sie auf Sandy zu. „Hier probier das mal an.", sagte sie zu ihr, drückte ihr die Kleidung in die Hand und war schon wieder mit aussuchen beschäftigt.

Sandy sah irritiert auf die Kleidung in ihrer Hand. „Äh, Marie ich brauch eigentlich nichts."

Marie sah auf ihre Kleidung und verzog das Gesicht. „Sandy, ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber an deiner Kleidung müssen wir noch arbeiten und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und probier die Sachen an. Ich will sehen ob sie Größen passen. Keine Diskussion du hast es doch eilig."

Verzweifelt sah Sandy zu mir, doch ich tat so als würde ich es gar nicht bemerken und unterhielt mich mit Eddie. Ich hatte sie ja gewarnt und was Kleidung anging war Marie eine Naturgewalt, jedes weitere Wort wäre nur Zeitverschwendung.

Sie stöhnte auf und ging in Richtung Umkleide. Als sie an mir vorbei kam funkelte sie mich an. „Danke, für deine Hilfe."

„Ich hab dich doch vorgewarnt.", antwortet ich schelmisch Grinsend.

„Hmmm", war alles was ich noch hörte.

Maries Modefimmel hin oder her, aber eins musste man ihr lassen sie wusste was gut aussieht. Sandy sah einfach nur umwerfend aus, vor allem die Rock Blusen Kombi stand ihr ausgezeichnet. Marie lies ihren prüfenden Blick über Sandy wandern, drehte sie einmal um ihre Achse und nickte zufrieden. „Ja, das passt. Du kannst dich wieder umziehen."

Ohne weiter auf uns zu achten ging sie durch das Geschäft, nahm hier und da was und stand zehn Minuten später mit mindestens Zwanzig Teilen an der Kasse. Beim rausgehen drückte sie Eddie und mir die Taschen in die Hand und zog weiter zum nächsten Geschäft. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden klapperten wir vier weitere Geschäfte für Damenmode, drei für Herrenmode, zwei Schuhgeschäfte und einen Laden für Accessoires ab. Es war immer dasselbe Bild, Marie stürmte den Laden, ging die einzelnen Regale ab, griff scheinbar wahllos irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke, bezahlte und drückte uns die Taschen in die Hand. Nur im ersten Schuhgeschäft wich sie von dieser Routine ab und lies Sandy ein paar Stiefel und ein paar hochhackige Schuhe probieren.

Als sie das zweite Schuhgeschäft betrat weigerte sich Sandy mitzugehen, darum nutzten Eddie und ich die Gunst der Stunde und wartete mit ihr vor dem Geschäft.

Sandy lies ihren Blick über die vielen Einkauftüten wandern. „Ist das immer so? Kauft sie immer soviel ein? Hatte sie nicht gesagt sie bräuchte nur ein paar Klamotten?"

„Sie ist halt so, da kann man nichts machen.", antwortete ich lakonisch.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, heute ist sie doch gnädig.", knurrte Eddie neben mir.

„Gnädig?", ungläubig sah sie zu Eddie.

„Ja, normalerweise brauchen wir mindestens eine Stunde pro Laden, immer dieses an- und ausziehen. Dabei kennt sie unsere Größen besser als wir selbst.", dann wand er sich an mich. „Oder hat sie dir schon mal was gegeben das zu klein oder zu groß war?"

„Nein, wir sollten es öfter eilig hab.", antwortete ich und sah auf die Uhr. So langsam mussten sie aufbrechen, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig zu Hause ankommen wollte.

Als Marie mit weitern Taschen aus dem Laden kam drängte ich zum Aufbruch. Marie verdrehte zwar die Augen hatten aber doch ein einsehen, daher gingen wir zu den Autos und verstauten die vielen Taschen im Q7. Ich reichte Marie den Schlüssel. „Ihr nehmt besser den Audi, nicht das noch jemand die ganzen Einkäufe klaut."

Widerwillig nahm sie den Schlüssel und mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren BMW, gab sie mir ihren. „Ich will ihn aber ohne Kratzer zurück."

„Ja, klar. Ich fahr ja zu ersten Mal.", antwortet ich genervt.

Langsam ging ich zu Sandy sah ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie löste sich ein wenig von mir, sah mich liebevoll an und streichelte zärtlich mein Gesicht.

„Du bist vorsichtig. Ja?!", ermahnte sie mich leise.

„Versprochen. Wir passen schon auf und ich bin ganz schnell wieder bei dir."

Sie sah mich noch mal mahnend an und gab mir noch einen Kuss. Sie hielt mich noch an der Hand und wand sich an Eddie, der sich gerade von Marie verabschiedet hatte. „Und du sorgst dafür, das er in einem Stück zurückkommt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortete er grinsend.

Marie sah mich ernst an. „Das gleiche gilt für dich. Ich will ihn auch in einem Stück zurück."

„Wird erledigt." Schmunzelnd über soviel Sorge unserer Liebsten sah ich zu Eddie, der mich breit angrinste. Genauso wie ich freute er sich auf ein wenig Action und konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten.

Die Mädels verabschiedeten sich noch von uns und wir winkten ihnen nach als sie davon fuhren.

Es war Zwanzig nach Acht als wir auf einen großen Parkplatz am Charles River Basin fuhren. Ich stellte den wagen auf einen der leeren Plätze und sah zu Eddie der unruhig auf dem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Pures Adrenalin oder was auch immer seine Funktion bei uns ersetzte.

„Ed."

„Ja.", antwortete er einsilbig und starrte weiter auf den Fluss.

„Wofür hast du eigentlich diesen Riesenscanner gekauft?"

Nachdem die Frauen weggefahren, wollte Eddie unbedingt noch in einen Computerladen. Er meinte nur wir brauchten dringend neue Hardware – wie eigentlich jedes halbe Jahr, er war nur zufrieden wenn wir SOTA waren. Doch wofür wir einen Scanner brauchten, der groß genug war um Kinoplakate zu scannen, leuchtete mir doch nicht so ganz ein.

Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Der ist nicht für mich. Der ist für Sandy."

Für Sandy? Was sollte das nun? Sandy war ganz bestimmt kein Computerfreak wie er und ihr Uraltcomputer würde Ewigkeiten brauchen um die Daten von diesen Monstrum zu verarbeiten, abgesehen davon das in ihrem Zimmer gar kein Platz für diese Trumm war. Ich richtete mich im Sitz auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Für Sandy und was soll sie mit diesem Monster?"

Resigniert stöhnte er auf und drehte sich zum Rücksitz. Grinsend zog er einen der neuen Multimedia Organicer hervor die er ebenfalls gekauft hatte, eines dieser ultramodernen Wunderdinger, Adressverwaltung, Terminkalender, Spielkonsole, Telefon, Internet, TV, MP3- und Videoplayer alles in einem. Er hatte einen, für solche Geräte, großen Touchscreen und seine Speicherkapazität von mehreren Terabyte war mehr als beeindruckend. Doch was hatte das jetzt mit den Scanner zu tun? Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und sah schulterzuckend auf das Gerät.

„Ja, ich weiß. Technik interessiert dich ja nur wenn ein Motor eingebaut ist. Pass auf. Mit dem Scanner digitalisieren wir ihre Bilder und dann speichern wir sie hier drauf. Sie kann ja schlecht immer ihre ganzen Blöcke durch die Gegend schleppen und so hat sie immer alles zur Hand. Praktisch nicht.", präsentierte er stolz sein Überlegungen.

„Wirklich praktisch.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm für dich, das sie bei uns ist?"

Er überlegte lange und wählte seine Worte mit bedacht. „Ihre Gabe ist sehr nützlich und beeindruckend. Doch sie ist ein Mensch. Das und ihre Gabe. Das wird noch zu Problem führen. Nicht mit den kleinen Zirkeln, dafür sind wir zu stark, aber bei den großen Zirkeln…Sie könnten uns als Konkurrenz oder lohnende Beute sehen. Wir sind einfach zu begabt. Andererseits…" Starr sah er wieder aus dem Fenster und rang nach Worten. „Sie ist ja auch ganz nett, nicht so wie die anderen an der Uni. Marie ist schon ganz vernarrt in sie. Du solltest sie mal hören, wenn wir allein sind. Vielleicht…Vielleicht ist es ganz gut…wenn sie bei uns ist. Du weißt das ich Marie über alles liebe und ich will das sie alles bekommt um glücklich zu sein. Doch ich, wir können ihr nicht alles bieten. Immer nur mit uns zwei, da fehlt ihr was. Ich hoffe Sandy kann diese Lücke, in unserer Familie schließen."

Freundschaftlich ließ ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter krachen. „Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich sie zu akzeptieren und glaub mir die Probleme sehe ich auch."

Genervt winkte er ab. „Ist schon gut. Solltest du nicht mal langsam nachsehen ob sie noch was für uns hat."

„Ja, das sollte ich."

Ich brauchte mich gar nicht groß auf sie zu konzentrieren, mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit flog mein Geist nach Hanover, zu ihr. Als ich ihr Zimmer erreichte saß sie missmutig auf ihrer Couch und sah Marie zu wie sie eine Tüte nach der anderen leerte und die Kleidung in ihren Schrank hing.

„Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Ich hab genug zum anziehen.", maulte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Man hat nie genug zum anziehen. Sie dir das mal an." Marie hatte einen alten Pullover aus ihren Schrank gezogen. „Der ist doch mindestens zwei Jahre alt, so was willst du doch wirklich nicht mehr anziehen."

Entsetzt sprang Sandy auf, entriss Marie den Pullover und presste ihn an ihre Brust. Sie klammerte sich so an den schon lange ausgewaschen Stoff als wäre er aus Gold.

„Das ist mein Lieblingspullover, denn hat mir meine kleine Schwester zum Geburtstag geschenkt und natürlich zieh ich den noch an." Liebevoll streichelte sie ihn und setzte sich schmollend wieder hin.

„Wenn das so ist. Daheim kannst du ihn ja anziehen. Aber du solltest wirklich öfter Röcke und Kleider tragen, nicht immer nur Hosen. Gut das ich dir welche gekauft habe, du hast ja fast keine."

Marie war wie immer nach einer Shoppingtour gut gelaunt, vor sich hinsummend sortierte sie ihre Beute und verstaute sie in Sandys Schrank, ohne auf ihren Widerwillen weiter zu achten.

„Ich mag aber Hosen.", stellte Sandy trotzig fest.

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden, aber Röcke und Kleider stehen dir sehr gut und ist dir Bruce nicht aufgefallen, als du in Rock und Bluse aus der Umkleide kamst? Ihm sind fast die Augen raus gefallen, so begeistert war er. Bruce ist halt ein wenig konservativ, zu seiner Zeit war es nicht üblich das Frauen Hosen trugen."

Jetzt hatte sie Sandys volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah sie Marie an. „Zu seiner Zeit, was meinst du denn damit?"

Überrascht drehte sich Marie um. Man konnte den Monet genau erkenn als es in ihrem Kopf klick machte und ihr aufging das sie gerade zuviel gesagt hatte. Schnell setzte sie eine neutrale Miene auf und wand sich wieder den Einkäufen zu. „Das solltest du ihn besser selber Fragen."

„Marie bitte, sag es mir." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und ihr Blick war so flehend, das sie damit einen Stein erweicht hätte. Ich fragte mich echt ob ihr eigentlich bewusst war, über welch gefährliche Waffe sie da verfügte.

Schuldbewusst wand Marie sich wieder ab und schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf. „Sandy, bitte. Ich hab schon zuviel gesagt. Er wird mächtig sauer auf mich sein. Bitte, bitte, frag mich nicht weiter, bitte."

„Ich werde es ihm auch nicht verraten."

„Als wenn das nötig wäre.", schnaubte Marie, dann machte sie eine ausladende Handbewegung die den ganzen Raum umfasste. „Ich weiß das du nichts sagen wirst, aber er hat so seine Möglichkeiten, weißt du ob er uns nicht gerade jetzt belauscht."

Lachend drang ich in Sandys Geist ein. ‚Sie kennt mich halt zu gut und eh du fragst, das fällt unter unsere Vereinbarung.'

‚Immer wenn es für dich eng wird, fängst du mit dieser blöden Vereinbarung an. Du weißt doch das ich nichts verraten werde. Lang lass ich mich nicht mehr hinhalten.', gab sie schmollend zurück.

‚Ich weiß das du nichts verraten wirst, darum hab ich dir schon viel mehr erklärt, als ich eigentlich vor hatte. Es fällt mir nicht immer leicht, über diese Sachen zu sprechen. Lass mir doch noch ein bisschen Zeit, bitte. Es ist nicht wegen dir. Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit.', flehend redete ich auf sie ein und hoffte auf ihr Verständnis.

‚Wenn das so ist. Gut nehme dir deine Zeit, aber lass mich bitte nicht mehr so lange warten. Ich bin es leid immer nur Andeutungen zu machen, ich will dir endlich sagen was ich für dich empfinde.'

‚Ich weiß doch was du für mich empfindest und du weißt auch was du für mich bist. Ich war doch gestern in der Bibliothek recht deutlich, oder?'

‚Das ist aber nicht dasselbe, aber lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn du wieder hier bist, ja.'

Sie legte ihren einen Block auf den Tisch vor ihr und schlug die gesuchte Seite auf. Es war genauso wie sie es beschrieben hatte, nur ein paar kleine Details hatte sie vergessen. Gut, der Junge war eher 12 oder 13 und auf dem letzten Bild hockte er abwehrend über einem seiner Opfer, doch dafür das sie es schon vor etwa fünf Jahren gezeichnet hatte, war ihre Erinnerung erstaunlich gut, für einen Menschen.

Doch eins ließ mich erschauern. Alle Bilder von ihr, die ich bis jetzt gesehen, waren vergleichsweise friedlich. Gut es gab Jagdszenen von uns, aber ich hatte noch nie eins gesehen wie das eben, mit unschuldigen Opfern. Was verbarg sich noch in ihrer Sammlung? Was hatte sie alles sehen müssen, seit sie Acht war? Unser Leben war ja nicht immer friedlich. Was hatte sie alles ertragen müssen? Wegen ihrer Gabe, wegen ihrer Beziehung zu uns, zu mir. Sie war doch noch so jung und doch bezahlte sie schon seit Jahren einen schrecklichen Preis. Wie hatte sie das ausgehalten, ausgehalten ohne zu verbittern, ohne zu verzweifeln und doch eine so liebenswürdige Person werden können? Ich fühlte mich unendlich schuldig. Schuldig weil ich immer nur die Vorteile ihrer Gabe gesehen hatte, weil ich mich um meinen freien Willen beraubt fühlte, weil ich nie bedacht hatte welche Belastung ihre Gabe für sie bedeutete.

Als Marie das Blättern hörte drehte sie sich neugierig um. „Wust ich's doch, er hat bestimmt gelauscht."

‚Sag ihr bitte, das ich ihr nicht böse bin.'

‚Aber ich bin ihr, euch böse. Was soll das mit den ganzen Klamotten, konntest du das nicht verhindern?'

‚Nein, was Klamotten angeht leg ich mich lieber mit einem Dutzend Werwölfen gleichzeitig an, als mit ihr. Lass ihr den Spaß. Du musst sie ja nicht anziehen. Und du gefällst mir auch in Hosen, lass dir da nichts einreden.'

‚Aber Röcke und Kleider magst du lieber!', sie formuliertes nicht als Frage sondern als Feststellung.

‚Ja.', druckste ich rum. ‚Ich mag es einfach wenn Frauen sich weiblich anziehen und so unpraktisch sind, sie ja auch nicht. Ich finde Röcke tragen sich sehr angenehm.'

‚Röcke tragen sich sehr angenehm.', lachte sie auf. ‚Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir. Echt als Transvestit hab ich dich nicht gesehen.'

‚Mhmm. Ich bin auch kein Transvestit.', stellte ich entrüstet fest. Was dachte sie nur von mir. Wirklich. ‚Ich bin nur ein sehr traditionsbewusster Schotte, darum trage ich gelegentlich einen Kilt.'

‚Das will ich sehen.'

‚Kannst du gerne, nur musst du dann auch ertragen, das ich meinen Dudelsack hervorkrame. Ich warne dich, ich spiele nur mittelmäßig.'

‚Damit komm ich schon klar.'

‚Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Trotzdem zieh bitte an was dir gefällt. Du musst die Sachen nicht tragen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich Regel das dann mit Marie.'

‚Es ist nicht so, das mir die Sachen nicht gefallen. Ich mag es einfach nicht wenn man mich so überfällt, mir das einfach aufdrängt, aber das sag ich ihr schon selber. Wenn sie meine Freundin sein will muss sie meine Grenzen respektieren, so wie ich ihre und jetzt geh und kümmre dich um den Neugeborenen.'

‚Mach ich.'

Laut stöhnend ließ ich meine Gabe fallen und schaute in das neugierige Gesicht von Eddie.

„Und hat sie noch was für uns?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nicht viel, er ist wohl eher 12, 13 und er wird heute noch mal zuschlagen, er steht über einer Leiche wenn wir zu ihm stoßen.", antwortete ich emotionslos und starrte grübelnd auf den Fluss. Wie hatte ich das alles nur übersehen könne? War ich wirklich schon so abgestumpft oder übertrieb ich mal wieder? Fluch oder Segen, was war ihre Gabe für sie? Oder gar beides? Rüttelnd wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Bruce. Hallo, Erde an Bruce."

„Ja…Ja, was ist denn?", fragte ich leicht genervt.

„Wir sollten jetzt los. Man wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"

Schnellen Schrittes – soweit es möglich war nutzten wir unser volles Tempo - gingen wir zum Common. Um Fünf vor Neun erreichten wir den Eingang zur Park Street Subway Station und begaben uns zu der Stelle, auf der wir auf ihrem Bild standen. Neben uns verlief die rote Linie des Freedom Trails und man konnte deutlich die auf einem kunstvoll verzierten Eisenmast thronende Uhr sehen.

Gleichmäßig pumpten wir mit tiefen Zügen Luft in unsere Lungen. Es roch nach Abgasen, Gras, Bäumen, Menschen, vielen Menschen, brackigem Wasser, Gummiabrieb, billigem und treurem Essen, Hunde, Katzen, Vögel und allerlei Kleintieren, wie Ratten, Mäuse oder Eichhörnchen, all dies vermischte sich mit tausenden anderen Gerüchen zum typischen Duft einer Großstadt, doch der den wir suchten, der süßliche Geruch eines Vampirs war nicht dabei. Auch unsere scharfen Augen und Ohren konnten ihn nicht entdecken.

Die Uhr zeigte Acht Uhr Neunundfünfzig.

„Ich kann ihn nirgends Wahrnehmen. Du etwa? Glaubst du wir sind hier auch richtig." Eddie Stimme vibrierte, jede Zelle in ihm war angespannt. Er war wie ein Jagdhund der nur noch darauf wartete von der Leine gelassen zu werden. Doch bis jetzt hatte sich unsere Beute noch nicht gezeigt.

„Nein ich nehme ihn auch nicht wahr, es ist ja auch noch nicht Neun. Wir warten." Warten wie ich das hasste. Wie oft hatte ich schon so dagestanden und gewartet das etwas geschah. Das der Zeitpunkt loszuschlagen da war. Alles war besser als hier zu stehen. Doch was nützte es? Wir mussten Geduld haben. Überhastetes Handeln war der erste Schritt in den Untergang.

Ein leises Klacken ertönte von der Uhr und die Zeiger schoben sich eine Stelle weiter.

Es war Punkt Neun.

Eine leichte Prise wehte von Osten durch die Strassen und wirbelte eine Zeitung auf, die sich am Mast der Uhr verfing. Die Luft wurde salziger und ja. Ja! Da! Da war er. Fein, nur ein hauch, aber eindeutig das worauf wir gewartet hatten. Der Geruch eines anderen Vampirs.

„Hast du das gerochen?", fragte Eddie aufgeregt.

„Ja, östlich von uns, ganz schwach." Ich deute mit dem Kopf nach Nordosten. „Wir teilen uns auf. Du gehst nach Nordosten und ich nehme die südöstliche Strasse."

„Ja.", antwortete er und sah noch mal zur Uhr. „Sie ist äußerst präzise. Punkt Neun, einfach unglaublich."

„Und erschreckend.", vollendete ich seinen Satz. „Los jetzt, wir müssen seine Fährte finden."

Wir nickten uns noch einmal zu und schon verschwand er im Gewühl der Nachtschwärmer. Ich ging nach Südosten und soweit möglich nutzte ich dunkle Seitengassen um schneller voran zu kommen. In bewährter Jagdtechnik zackten wir rechts und links unserer Hauptrichtung um ein möglichst großes Gebiet abdecken zu können, gleichzeitig standen wir mit Hilfe meiner Gabe im ständigen Kontakt und konnten uns so jederzeit abstimmen.

Ich hatte gerade das New England Aquarium erreicht, da hörte ich Eddies aufgeregte Stimmen in meinem Kopf.

Sofort galt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Ruf. ‚Bruce, ich hab sie. Ganz deutlich, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde alt. Komm zu mir.'

‚Bin unterwegs.', antwortet ich noch und lief in die Richtung in der ich ihn ortete.

Fünf Minuten später – in freier Natur hätte es nur 20 Sekunden gedauert, aber in Städten konnte man nicht immer volles Tempo laufen – fand ich ihn. Kauernd, die Augen geschlossen hockte er neben den Bahngleisen, sein Kopf ging leicht hin und her und seine Nasenflügel flatterten auf und ab, während er hochkonzentriert den Geruch der Fährte analysierte. Mit einem Satz landete ich neben ihm und nahm die Fährte auf. Innerlich fluchte ich das meine Gabe so begrenzt war. Sie war zwar unglaublich stark und doch so eingeschränkt. Ich konnte zwar jeden finden den ich je gesehen hatte, selbst ein Foto reichte dafür, aber wenn ich nur eine Zeichnung oder wie hier den Geruch der Person hatte, war ich blind wie jeder andere. Hier konnten wir uns nur auf unsere normalen Sinne verlassen.

Eddie öffnete die Augen und grinste mich wölfisch an. Mit der Hand deutete er nach rechts, wo die Gleise im Untergrund der Stadt verschwanden. „Er ist aus dem Tunnel gekommen, darum konnten wir ihn so schlecht wittern und ist entlang der Gleise zum Fluss gelaufen. Noch ist er allein, vielleicht erreichen wir ihn bevor er wieder zuschlägt."

„Schön wär's, aber das glaube ich nicht." Nein, ihre Visionen waren einfach zu genau und außerdem waren wir nicht hier um zu verhindern, das er Mensch aussaugte, ob es uns gefiel oder nicht. Nein, auch wenn wir das nicht taten, konnten ich ihn nicht dafür verurteilen, das er nur seinen natürlichen Instinkten folgte. Wir waren hier um ihn die Regeln zu erklären und ihn auf die Konsequenzen einer Nichtbefolgung hinzuweißen. Nur wenn wir zu der Auffassung kämen das er sie nicht einhalten könnte oder wollte oder er uns gar angriff, würden wir seine Existenz beenden. „Dann lass uns mal sehen wo er hin ist."

Wir folgten seine Fährte über den Fluss und kamen auf einen großen Rangierbahnhof. Von hier aus gabelte sich die Bahn in drei Strecken, doch er hatte die nördliche Richtung Mystic River genommen. Hier abseits der belebten Strassen kamen wir schnell voran und so hatten wir auch diesen Fluss in Sekunden erreicht. Er war stur die Gleise entlang gelaufen und so war es kein Problem ihn zu folgen, nur ab und an wenn Strassen die Gleise kreuzten oder uns ein Zug entgegen kam mussten wir aufpassen, doch dann sprangen wir einfach, unsichtbar für menschliche Augen mit der dunklen Nacht verschmolzen, über das Hindernis. Ein paar Kilometer nördlich des Yankee Division Highway verlies die Spur die Bahnlinie in westlicher Richtung. Wir überquerten noch eine Hauptverkehrsstrasse und erreichten eine kleine Stichstrasse, die nur zu ein paar einzeln stehenden Häusern führte.

Mit laufendem Motor und eingeschalteten Licht stand mitten auf dem Weg ein Toyota Kombi. Fahrer- und Beifahrertür standen weit offen und deutlich konnte man dieses unangenehme Ping, Ping, Ping hören, das den Fahrer beim öffnen der Tür darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass das Licht noch an war. Das Dach war im hinteren Bereich sosehr eingedrückt, das die Heckscheibe und die Seitenscheiben geplatzt waren. Die Spuren auf dem Dach und die langen schwarzen Gummistreifen auf dem Asphalt zeugten von dem was hier geschehen war. Er war bei voller Fahrt auf das Auto gesprungen, worauf der Fahrer einen Vollbremsung hinlegte und dann waren die Insassen, denn zwei mussten es mindestens sein, voller Panik aus dem Wagen geflüchtet.

„Oh, man.", stöhnte Eddie neben mir auf. „Der ist ja vollkommen außer Kontrolle."

„Ja. Das hier verheißt nichts Gutes.", stimmte ich ihm düster zu. „Fahr den Wagen da auf den Feldweg und stell ihn irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen ab, so das er von der Strasse nicht gesehen wird. Wir kümmern uns später um ihn."

Wortlos sprang er in den Wagen und brauste davon, während ich langsam der Spur folgte. Es waren nicht zwei sondern drei Personen in dem Wagen, wie mir die unterschiedlichen Menschgerüche schnell verrieten und ich brauchte auch nicht weit zu gehen. Keine hundert Meter von der Strasse fand ich das erste Opfer. Eine junge Frau, um die Fünfundzwanzig, mit seltsam verdrehten Beinen lag sie mitten im hohen Grass. Ihr früher wohl schönes Gesicht war durch Angst und Schmerz zu einer verzerrten Grimasse gefroren, ihre Haut war blass und ihr Körper blutleer. Eindeutige Bissmahle am Hals verrieten mir auf wessen Konto ihr Tod ging. Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich die arme Frau auf meine Arme – wir konnten ihre Leiche ja nicht hier, wo jeder sie finden konnte, liegen lassen – und wartete auf Eddie.

Kurz darauf kam er auch schon angelaufen und sah mich entsetzt an. „Er hat sie doch nicht einfach hier liegenlassen", fragte er fassungslos mit geballten Fäusten.

„Doch.", hauchte ich fast tonlos und sah mit leerem Blick an ihm vorbei.

„Glaubst du wirklich das es Sinn hat ihm irgendwas zu erklären?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", war alles was ich hervorbrachte.

Schweigend folgten wir weiter der Spur, bis ich ein leises Wimmern hörte, abrupt stehen blieb und mein Schmerz und meine Verzweiflung sich mit einem tiefen Knurren, eigentlich war es schon mehr das klagende Heulen eines Wolfs, aus meiner Kehle löste.

Eddie konnte auf meine plötzliche starre nicht sofort reagieren und lief in einem Bogen wieder zu mir zurück. Bestürzt sah er in mein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und reichte ihm die Leiche der jungen Frau. Leichthändig nahm er sie auf und sah mich fragend an.

„Frag nicht, du wartest hier bis ich dich rufe. Bei dem was ich jetzt machen muss, möchte ich allein sein." Meine Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort und mein Blick, leer und kalt, spiegelte die Hölle wieder, zu der ich ohne Zweifel verurteilt war. Ich erinnerte mich an die Textzeile eines Liedes, „And Hell is down on Earth.", wie wahr. Denn gerade jetzt war ich auf dem Weg in meine ganz persönliche Hölle.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nickte Eddie und erstarrte, mit der Toten in seinen Armen, zu einer Salzsäule.

Ich folgte dem Wimmern und war froh das er nicht so gut hören konnte wie ich. Es wurde lauter und ganz deutlich war die piepsige Stimme eines kleinen Kindes zu hören. Immer wieder schrie es, unterbrochen nur von einzelnen langen Schmerzenschreien, „Momy, Daddy es tut so weh. Momy wo bist du, es brennt so.".

Jeder Schritt näher, an diese Stelle des Grauens, breitet mir Tantalusqualen und es benötigte alle Willenskraft die ich aufbringen konnte um ihn zu tun. Als ich es dann sehen konnte, war ich fast nicht mehr im Stande mich zu bewegen, nicht weil das was ich sah so schrecklich war – es war ohne Zweifel schrecklich und grausam, aber in meiner Existenz hatte ich schon oft schlimme Dinge sehen müssen. Nein, ich konnte mich kaum bewegen, weil ich wusste was ich tun musste, was ich tun würde.

Wie roter Morgentau bedeckte sein Blut das Gras und perlte in dicken Tropfen entlang der einzelnen Halme gen Boden. Zuckend lag der etwa fünfjährige Junge auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf ruckte wild von einer Seite zur anderen und der blutgetränkte Rasen färbte bei jeder Bewegung kleine rote Strähnchen in sein aschblondes Haar. Der Schmerz hatte seine weichen Züge zu einer Fratze erstarren lassen, in der die Augen sich wild drehten ohne je einen Punkt zu fixern. Immer wieder schrie er nach seiner Momy, die seinen Ruf nie mehr beantworten würde.

Der Anblick und noch mehr der Geruch des köstlichen Nass, das überall um mich war ließen das Monster in mir juchzen. Ganz automatisch meldete sich mein Durst in selten da gewesener Stärke. Ich stand in Flammen! Doch nicht der Durst bereitete mir die größten Schmerzen. Nein, es war mein dummes totes Herz, dass die Sinnlosigkeit und den Irrsinn dessen was hier zu meinen Füssen geschah nicht ertragen konnte. Welche Vergeudung, welch sinnloser Tot. Mit geballten Fäusten riss ich meine arme Hoch und schrie stumm gen Himmel.

Langsam wurden meine Gedanken wieder klarer und die pure Ratio übernahm die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich kniete mich, ohne weiter auf das Blut zu achten, neben den Jungen und beschnüffelte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und konnte überall Gift riechen. Nüchtern analysierte mein Verstand die Sinneseindrücke. Es war zu spät. Die Verwandlung war schon zu fortgeschritten und niemand könnte sie mehr rückgängig machen. Der kleine unschuldige Junge vor mir war dabei sich zum größten Fluch, zum unaussprechlichsten Tabu, das wir Vampire kannten zu verwandeln. In nicht mal drei Tagen würde eine unkontrollierbare, fast unverwundbare, wunderschöne Tötungsmaschine, mit der Kraft eines Bulldozers, der Geschwindigkeit eines Jets und einem nie enden wollenden Durst die Augen öffnen.

EIN UNSTERLICHES KIND.

Auch wenn ich noch nie eins gesehen hatte, war mir doch bewusst was ein unsterbliches Kind bedeutete und auch wenn wir größtenteils nach unseren eigenen Regeln lebten, das Gesetzt das die Schaffung solcher Wesen betraf war eindeutig und richtig.

Leichthändig richtete ich seine Oberkörper auf und bettete seinen Kopf in meinem Schoss. Zärtlich streichelte ich seinen Kopf und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Seine Schreie wurden leiser und seine Augen fanden meine. Sein Gesicht war zwar noch von den Schmerzen gezeichnet und dennoch war es jetzt friedlich.

„Du bist gleich bei deiner Momy." Sanft sprach ich die Worte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Gleich tut es nicht mehr weh."

Noch einmal streichelte meine Hand über seinen ganzen Kopf und blieb dann in seinem Nacken liegen und umspannte ihn. Ich lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an, dann verdrehte ich mit einem Ruck die Hand. Laut knackend brachen die Wirbel ober- und unterhalb und durchtrennten das Rückenmark. Sein Herz schlug noch genau zweimal, sein Körper verlor die Spannung und erschlaffte, seine Augen brachen und starrten mich fragend an.

In seinen toten Augen lag kein Vorwurf, kein Hass, keine Anklage, in ihnen lag nur eins, das was ich am wenigsten ertragen konnte. In ihnen lag ein einziges Wort. Eine einzige Frage.

WARUM?

Und ich fragte mich das Selbe, nur in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Warum? Warum musste er sterben? Welcher Sinn lag in seinem Leben? Welcher Sinn lag in unserer Existenz? Warum waren wir dazu verurteilt Leben zu nehmen um zu existieren? Warum mussten sie immer in meinen Armen sterben? Warum immer die Kinder? War das die Strafe für meine Sünden? War ich dazu verurteilt mein schlimmstes Verbrechen immer und immer wieder zu erleben?

Während ich dies Dachte verschwamm das Bild vor meinen Augen. Aus der Wiese wurde ein Flur, aus dem blonden Jungen wurde ein dunkelhaariger und aus grünen Augen wurden braune. Wie hier hielt ich ihn in meinen Armen, den Armen in denen er gestorben war und auch in seinen toten Augen lag die Frage, WARUM. Und noch einmal wechselte das Bild. Es war nicht so scharf, da es mit den Sinnen eines Menschen wahrgenommen war. Das Schrappen von Rotoren und der Stakkato von Schnellfeuergewehren hallten in meinem Kopf. Diesmal war es ein Mädchen, ihre pechschwarzen Haare waren voller Blut und ihre fast schwarzen Augen sahen mich gebrochen an und auch sie schrieen WARUM.

Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung drohten mich wie Feuer von innen zu verzehren, nur durch meine Wut wurde ich aus dem Abgrund des Warnsinns entrissen. Zumindest für jetzt, denn ich wusste später müsste ich den Preis für mein Handeln umso stärker zahlen.

Mein Verstand übernahm wieder die Kontrolle und ich straffte meinen Körper. Als letzte Geste schloss ich seine Augen und hob ihn auf. Im Geist rief ich nach Eddie, der innerhalb von Sekunden neben mir stand.

Er atmete flach, doch dem Geruch des Blutes, der alles andere überdeckte, war zu stark. Gier und Abscheu spiegelten sich in seinen Augen und er wand sich angewidert ab.

„Wie…Was ist hier geschehen?", stieß er mühsam zischen hart aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Er hat ihn nicht ganz ausgesaugt. Die Verwandlung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten." Ich sprach leise und die Hölle folgte jedem meiner Worte. „Ich konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Ich musste." Meine Stimme versagte und ich starrte ins Leere.

Er drehte sich wieder zu uns, seine freie Hand streichelte zärtlich das Gesicht des Jungen und dann sah er mir fest in die Augen.

„Du hast getan was getan werden musste. Es gibt nichts was du dir vorwerfen musst. Du hattest keine andere Wahl." Seine Stimme war ruhig und voller Mitgefühl.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich kalt. Ja, mein Handeln war richtig! Doch wenn es richtig war, warum fühlte es sich nur so falsch an?! All das hier war falsch!

Eddie hatte sich wieder abgewandt und blickte in die Ferne. „Willst du immer noch mit ihm reden?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich nach langem zögern.

„Das ist doch sinnlos." Wütend trat er gegen einen Stein der in tausend Splitern davon spritzte.

„Es mag sinnlos sein, trotzdem möchte ich es versuch und eins will ich auf jeden Fall, einen Namen." Den Namen seines Schöpfers brauchte ich und dann… Ja, dann würde es eine richtige Jagd geben. So schlimm die Taten des Neugeborenen auch waren, eigentlich war auch er nur ein unschuldiges Opfer, getrieben von seinem Instinkt, der wahre Schuldige war der, der dieses Monster geschaffen hatte und es jetzt nicht kontrollierte. Wer einen der unsrigen erschafft, der trägt auch die Verantwortung für sein Handeln und das würde ich ihm ganz deutlich machen, bevor ich seine Überreste dem Feuer übergeben würde.

„Ja und dann werden wir den Schöpfer zur Rechenschaft ziehen." Funkelnd sah er mich an und hielt mir seine Faust hin.

Zustimmend schlug ich ein. Gleichklang. Auch wenn Eddie und ich nicht immer der gleichen Meinung waren und Marie oft genug zwischen uns vermitteln musste, wenn es hart auf hart kam waren wir immer eine Einheit. Eine Familie.

Wir folgten der Spur über einen Hügel, auf der anderen Seite war eine neue Wohnsiedlung. Sie befand sich noch im Bau. Es war genau wie auf ihrem Bild, hier würden wir ihn finden.

Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei zerriss die Ruhe der Nacht und brachte uns zum halt. Wir legten die Leichen ab und kauerten uns auf den Boden. Angestrengt scannten wir die Umgebung. Wir konnten ihn nicht sehen, doch die Luft war geschwängert von Angstschweiß, Blut und seinem Geruch. Eddie wartete auf meinen Befehl loszuschlagen, doch ich mahnte zur ruhe und ließ meinen Geist fliegen.

Meine Sinne schwebten hoch über dem Gebiet und betrachteten alles von oben. Die Schreie führten mich zu meinem Ziel. Sie kamen von einem Mann ende Dreißig. Panisch sah er sich immer wieder um. Er bewegte sich hüpfend voran und zog bei jedem Schritt sein zerschmettertes rechtes Bein hinter sich her. Er fiel und rappelte sich unter großen Schmerzen wieder auf. Sein Kopf drehte sich immer wieder verzweifelt hin und her und suchte nach einem Versteck, nach Schutz. Hoffnungslos schrie er um Hilfe. Aber für ihn gab es keinen Schutz und keine Hilfe. Er war schon tot. Egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, für ihn gab es keine Rettung mehr. Die Einzigen die ihm noch helfen konnten waren wir und wir würden nicht eingreifen. Warum auch für ihn gab es eh nur noch die Wahl zwischen Tot und einem Leben als Vampir und ich war nicht in der Stimmung ihn zu verwandeln. Nein, ich wollte kein neues Monster erschaffen. Ich kannte ihn ja nicht, wie sollte ich sicher sein welchen Weg er beschreiten würde und ich wollte meine Gewissen nicht mit seinen zukünftigen Opfern belasten, falls er den traditionellen Weg wählte. Es war besser er starb jetzt, als das wohlmöglich tausende sterben mussten nur damit er leben konnte. Und weil ich ihn nicht verwandeln würde, war es besser der Neugeborene beendete sein Leben, dann mussten wir uns nicht damit zu belasten.

Der Mann bog um einen Ecke und sah suchend nach hinten. Wie aus dem nichts stand der Neugeborene vor ihm und der Mann prallte, so als wäre er gegen eine Betonmauer gelaufen, von ihm ab und fiel auf den Rücken. Panisch strampelte er mit Armen und Beinen, im Versuch sich kriechend davon zu stehlen. Der kleine Junge – er war etwa 1,60 m groß und bestimmt nicht älter als 13 – machte einen Schritt, auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Hellrot glühten die Augen in seinem, vom Mondlicht silbern schimmernden Gesicht. Abwehrend streckte der Mann beide Hände in Richtung des Jungen, doch der lachte nur höhnisch und legte dabei den Kopf weit in den Nacken, die Bewegung war so schnell, das seine blonden Haare wie ein Schleier um seinen Kopf wehten.

„Warum machst du das Billy? Was ist mit dir geschehen?", fragte der Mann mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ach, Dad. Warum ich das mache? Du fragst mich warum ich das mache!" Krachend landete seine Faust auf dem linken Knie des Mannes. Knochen splitterten und einzelne Fragmente drückten sich durch die Hose. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe das Gehirn des Mannes den Schmerz erfasste, doch dann schrie er umso lauter auf. Rot floss das Blut aus seinem Bein und versickerte im Boden.

Sein Duft war so köstlich das selbst mir, obwohl ich nur mit meiner Gabe anwesend war, das Gift im Mund zusammen lief. Jetzt würde es bald vorbei sein, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch nichts geschah. Boshaft grinsend stand der Junge über seinem Opfer und betrachtete sein Werk mit großer Genugtuung.

„Du hast Mom und mich verlassen. Du bist zu dieser Schlampe gezogen und hast uns in diesem Loch zurückgelassen.", schrie er voller hass. „Doch deine Schlampe ist tot. Ich hab ihr Blut getrunken. Deinen Bastardsohn hab ich auch leer gesaugt. Der wird nie wieder Quengeln. Und was hast du gemacht? Du bist mal wieder davon gelaufen. Ist ja das einzige was du kannst, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss, heute wirst du bezahlen."

Oh man, wo waren wir hier nur Reingeraten. Jetzt wurde mir einiges klar, der Hass auf diesen Mann war stärker als der Durst, darum konnte er sich noch beherrschen und darum hatte er wohl den Jungen nicht ganz ausgetrunken, er war so auf seinen Vater fixiert, das er lieber aufgehört hatte als ihn entkommen zu lassen. Ob er überhaupt wusste was er damit angerichtet hatte?

So groß sein Hass auch war, er war immer noch ein Neugeborener und der Geruch des Bluts forderte seinen Tribut.

Er grinste noch einmal gehässig, dann stieß er zu und biss den Mann in den Hals. Ein röchelndes Stöhnen war das letzte was der Mann von sich gab und dann hörte man nur noch wie der Junge schmatzend den Lebenssaft in sich aufsaugte. Als alles Blut aus dem schlaffen Körper entwischen war, ließ er ihn triumphierend fallen und führte ein Freudentänzchen rund um den Kadaver auf.

Ich hatte genug gesehen und zog mich zurück. Schnell suchte ich noch die Umgebung ab, fand aber keine anderen Vampire oder Menschen und so ließ ich meine Gabe fallen.

„Es ist Zeit." Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu sagen. Wir ließen die Leichen im Grass liegen – wir würden sie nachher abholen – und teilten uns auf. Eddie sollte sich in Sichtweite verstecken, um notfalls mit seiner Gabe, die nur bei direktem Sichtkontakt funktionierte, einzugreifen, während ich mit Bill reden wollte. Lautlos schlichen wir den Hang hinab und betraten die Baustelle. Ich schwang mich in die Höhe und sprang von einem Haus zum nächsten. Als ich ihn unter mir sah, tanzte er immer noch um den Kadaver seines Vaters und stieß verzückte Grunzlaute aus. Das und sein verklärter Blick gaben dem ganzen etwas Surreales. Endlich meldete sich Eddie in meinem Kopf und bestätigte mir, das er in Position war. Er war meine Rückendeckung und das gab mir die nötige Sicherheit dem ganzen gelassen entgegen zu sehen.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich vom Haus und landete leise, 15 m von ihm entfernt. Doch was ist für unsereins schon leise, natürlich hatte er mich gehört und ich hatte es auch gar nicht darauf angelegt unentdeckt zu ihn zu gelangen. Wütend wirbelte er herum und hockte sich abwehrend über den Kadaver. Seine Augen sprühten, die Lippen zogen sich hoch und entblößten seine Zähne, während er mich herausfordernd anknurrte.

Obwohl alles in mir Aufschrie, überhörte ich die Beleidigung und blieb gelassen stehen. Mein Lächeln war vielleicht ein bisschen zu selbstgefällig und meine Körperhaltung zu locker, doch ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm und das sollte er auch erkennen.

„Hallo Billy, ich bin Bruce. Wie geht es dir?" Ich sprach im Plauderton, so als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

Er gab seine Abwehrhaltung nicht auf, aber mein selbstsicheres Auftreten irritierte ihn. Zweifelnd sah er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. So was wie mich, jemand der überhaupt keine Angst vor ihm hatte, war ihm wohl noch nicht begegnet. Nervös scannte er die Umgebung um dann an meinen Augen hängen zu bleiben.

„Was bist du? Du riechst so ähnlich wie ich, aber deine Augen. Was ist mit deinen Augen und was willst du hier?" Er versuchte fest und kalt zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme war eine Oktav zu hoch und sein Rhythmus zu schnell.

„Ich bin auch ein Vampir wie du und meine Augen, das kommt von meiner Ernährung, nichts besonderes. Was ich hier mache? Nun ich hab dich gerochen und da war ich einfach neugierig, wer hier noch so rum läuft.", antwortet ich höfflich und versuchte die Situation zu entspannen. Oft erfuhr man so mehr und wenn nicht konnte ich immer noch unhöfflich werden.

„Jetzt hast du mich ja gesehen, wie wär's wenn du einfach wieder verschwindest. Ich hab keinen Lust mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Punk.", antwortet er äußerst gereist.

Nett, wirklich nett. Da ist man höflich und dann so was. „Schalt mal nen Gang runter Kleiner."

Schrill fiel er mir ins Wort. „Ich bin nicht dein Kleiner. Ich bin schon fast 13. Nenn mich nie wieder Kleiner." Drohend wie Pfeile flogen die Worte in meine Richtung und erneut bleckte er die Zähne.

„Ist ja gut.", antwortete ich beschwichtigend. „Sag mal Billy, bist du eigentlich allein hier? Wo ist denn dein Schöpfer?" Nicht sehr subtil, aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr.

„Georg? Der ist nicht hier und ich komm auch ganz gut allein zurecht. Ich brauch keinen Aufpasser der mir ständig sagt: ‚Billy, das darfst du nicht. Billy, sei doch vernünftig. Billy, du hast heute schon getrunken.'. Der hat voll genervt, echt ätzend. Doch jetzt nervt er niemanden mehr." Höhnisch sprach er die letzten Worte aus und spuckte verächtlich aus.

Hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Er nervt niemanden mehr. Das konnte doch nur eins bedeuten. „Was ist denn mit Georg geschehen?" Ich gab meiner Stimme einen naiven Klang und schaute ihn begriffsstutzig an.

„Was wohl? Das gleiche was mit dir Arsch geschieht wenn du mir noch weiter auf die Nerven gehst. Zisch endlich ab. Sonst…" Drohend machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

‚Noch nicht. Warte.' Eddie quittierte meinen Befehl mit einem gedanklichen Grunzen.

Beschwichtigend zeigte ich ihm meine Hände. „Schon gut, ich hau gleich ab. Doch wir müssen noch über eine Sache reden."

„Sprich schnell und dann sieh zu das du Land gewinnst." Er wurde immer ungeduldiger und ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt noch Sinn hatte ihm die Regeln zu erklären. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Georg das auch versucht und war dann seiner eigenen Schöpfung zu Opfer gefallen. Aber George war ja selbst schuld. Fast 13, viel zu jung. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass die Regel für unsterbliche Kinder zu eingeschränkt war. In New Orleans hatte ich eins gelernt, je jünger sie bei der Verwandlung waren, desto schwerer ließen sie sich kontrollieren. Halbe Kinder wie er konnten die Verwandlung nur schwer verkraften. Die meisten wurden Angstbeißer, griffen in ihrer Panik alles an was ihnen zu nah kam oder bekamen Allmachtphantasien, fühlten sich allen überlegen und ließen sich einfach nicht mehr Kontrollieren. Nur wenige, meist die Mädchen, – sie waren in dem Alter einfach weiter in ihrer Entwicklung – wahren fähig sich einzuordnen. Letztendlich hatte Eric mir zugestimmt und sie hatten keinen so jungen Menschen mehr verwandelt, danach wurde es einfacher.

Er gehörte eindeutig zu der Gruppe die sich Allmächtig fühlte. Regeln? Warum sollte er sich an Regeln halten? Er war doch allen überlegen. Gut, mit strenger Hand konnte man ihn die Flausen aus dem Kopf hohlen, aber wer sollte das machen. Wir ganz bestimmt nicht. Ihn in unsere Familie aufnehmen? Nein, das ging nicht. Wir müssten schneller aus Hanover fliehen als uns lieb wäre und er hatte schon einen anderen Vampir getötet, dieser Gefahr durfte ich meine Familie nicht aussetzen. Und dann war da noch Sandy. Nein. Nein und nochmals Nein. Niemals würde ich zulassen das er sich ihr auch nur auf 100 km nähert, viel zu gefährlich. Wir schieden also schon mal aus. Doch wer könnte sich sonst um ihn kümmern? Wer würde die Geduld aufbringen sich um einen fremden Neugeborenen zu kümmern? Ich kannte keinen, aber ohne Aufsicht würde er es nie lernen. Da kam mir eine Idee. Es gab eine kleine Chance für ihn. Die Kampfgebiete im Süden, wenn er es bis dahin schaffte gab es bestimmt einen Zirkel der sich seiner annehmen würde, so oder so.

Tief in meinem toten Herzen hatte ich Mitleid mit dem Jungen, er hätte einfach kein Vampir werden dürfen.

‚Ed halt dich bereit. Ich starte noch einen Versuch, aber ich glaube nicht das wir Erfolg haben werden.'

‚Sag ich doch. Was meinst du ist mit Georg geschehen?'

‚Ich glaub Georg hat seine eigene Schöpfung etwas unterschätzt und hat dafür bezahlt. Kein Verlust.'

‚Ja, dann brauchen wir uns nicht darum zu kümmern.'

‚Mhmm. Gib jetzt acht.'

„Pass auf Billy, du kannst nicht einfach die Leichen liegen lassen, das geht einfach nicht. Wir müssen unsichtbar für die Menschen sein. Es gibt Regeln."

Weiter kam ich nicht. Laut knurrend stürmte er auf mich zu, breit zu töten. Doch er kam nicht weit. Fünf Meter vor mir wurde sein Angriff abrupt gestoppt. Wie festgenagelt wurden seine Füße in den Boden gepresst, wild fuchtelte er mit seine Armen, im Versuch mich zu ergreifen, doch auch das wurde schnell unterbunden. Wie von unsichtbaren Händen gepackt ruckten seine Arme auf den Rücken und trotz aller Gegenwehr, er würde sie nie mehr bewegen. Als letztes wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gerissen, so das seine Kehle für den finalen Schlag frei lag.

‚Jetzt mach schon. Er ist ziemlich stark. Ich weiß nicht wie lang ich ihn so halten kann.' Trotz unserer rein gedanklichen Kommunikation, konnte ich ganz deutlich hören wie anstrenget es für Eddie war, den Neugeborenen zu bändigen.

„Was machst du mit mir, du Schwein? Lass mich sofort los! Traust dich wohl nicht fair zu Kämpfen? Arschloch!" Wütend schrie er mir seinen Hass entgegen und mit jedem Schritt den ich näher kam wurde seine Stimme schriller und sein Klagen panischer.

„Es tut mir leid Kleiner, aber für dich gibt es keinen Platz auf dieser Welt. Ich weiß es ist nicht deine Schuld, aber Georg hätte dich nie verwandeln dürfen. Mach jetzt deinen Frieden." Traurig sprach ich diese Worte, denn obwohl er nicht zu kontrollieren war, tat er mir leid.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen.", Alle Überheblichkeit war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, da war nur noch blanke Angst. Weinerlich sprach er seine letzten Worte. „He, ich will auch artig sein. Bitte. Bitte. Nein. Nein. Ich will nicht."

Schnell wie eine Schlange und kraftvoll wie ein Eisbär fuhr mein Mund seine Hals entlang und biss kleine Stücke aus ihm raus. Das reißen seiner Haut erstickte seine letzten Worte. Mit einem einzigen Ruck trennte ich den Kopf vom Leib und beendete so seine Existenz. Eddie entließ den Körper aus seinem telekinetischen Griff und schichtet Bauholz zu einem kleinen Scheiterhaufen, während ich die restlichen Gliedmassen vom Rumpf trennte.

Kaum das der Scheiterhaufen entzündet war, warfen wir die Körperteile ins Feuer. Sofort bildete sich der typische violette Rauch und der Geruch von Weihrauch schwängerte die Luft. Schweigend standen wir um das Feuer und warteten das seine Überreste zu Asche verglühten.

„Das eben wahr gute Arbeit.", beendete ich das schweigen. „Du hast deine Kräfte immer besser unter Kontrolle."

„Danke. Trotzdem möchte ich so was nicht jeden Tag machen.", antwortete er.

Die Anspannung war gewichen und machte einer inneren Leere platz. Auch ich war froh, dass wir so was nicht jeden Tag machen mussten. Gut, das es die Volturi gab, diese Aufgabe überlies ich gern ihnen und noch eins wurde mir bewusst. Viele sahen es als Ehre an wenn die Volturi sie in ihre Reihen aufnahmen, doch für mich würde das nie in Frage kommen. Nicht nur das ich meine Unabhängigkeit liebte, aber dieses ständige Töten würde ich nicht aushalten.

„Wir sollten uns zu Hause melden und den Frauen sagen das es uns gut geht." Zumindest körperlich fügte ich im Geist zu.

„Ja, ich ruf dann mal Marie an." Eddie hatte sein Handy schon gezückt und drückte die Kurzwahltaste.

Ich dachte an Sandy und ließ meinen Geist fliegen.


	13. Halloween

**12. Halloween**

„Denkst du wieder an den Jungen?" Ich spürte ihre warme Hand meinen Rücken hoch wandern und ihre Lippen in meinem Nacken.

Natürlich hatte ein Teil von mir wieder an den Jungen gedacht, aber das wollte ich ihr nicht sagen. Ich würde seinen Tot auch in 1.000 Jahren noch deutlich vor mir sehen, das war der Nachteil wenn man ein unfehlbares Gedächtnis hatte, auch das was man vergessen wollte war frisch wie am ersten Tag.

Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her das wir in Boston waren. Nachdem wir mit unseren Lieben gesprochen hatten, hatten wir die Leichen der Familie auf einem Friedhof in der Nähe in frische Gräber gelegt und das Auto verbrannt. In Boston war seit dem Ruhe eingekehrt, nun nicht gerade Ruhe eher der normale Wahnsinn, der „Bruning Man Killer" war genauso unauffindbar wie damals in Seattle und die Medien spekulierten darüber wo und wann er wieder zuschlagen würde.

Für mich waren die ersten Tage die reinste Qual, immer wieder sah ich die Gesichter der Kinder und immer lag die eine Frage in ihrem Blick. Ich ging innerlich durch meine ganz private Hölle. Sandy hatte natürlich schon am ersten Abend gemerkt, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, darum hatte ich erst gar nicht versucht um den heißen Brei rum zu reden. Ich erklärte ihr den ständigen Drang nach Nahrung und das man die Kontrolle über diesen Instinkt erst lernen musste, warum die Verwandlung von Kindern verboten war und natürlich von den Ereignissen des Abends. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, z.B. das sie nie wieder was mit mir und meiner, unserer Familie zu tun haben wollte, doch ihre Reaktion überraschte mich, obwohl mich bei ihr ja gar nichts mehr überraschen sollte. Sie sah nicht das Monster in mir, sonder nur meinen Schmerz. Stundenlang hatte ich in ihren Armen gelegen und sie hatte mit ihrer Wärme die Seelenqualen weggebrannt. Für sie war mein Handeln richtig und voller Mitleid. Auf meine Bemerkung, ich währe ein Monster, hatte sie nur energisch den Kopf geschüttelt. „Monster leiden keine Qualen, sie fühlen nichts. Doch du Leidest für Taten, die du nicht verantworten musst. Hast selbst Mitleid mit diesem Billy. Wie kannst du da ein Monster sein? Du hast nur deine Familie beschützt. Du hast mich beschützt. Und denk auch an all die unschuldigen Menschen, die heute Nacht ruhig schlafen können, die noch ein Morgen haben, weil ihr sie von den wahren Monstern befreit habt. Ich will gar nicht daran denken was dieser kleine Junge alles angerichtet hätte. Nur um es dir noch mal ganz deutlich zu machen. Für mich bist du kein Monster."

Selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden leuchtete ihr Licht an meinem Firmament, es zog mich aus der Dunkelheit und führte mich zurück. Sie war in diesen Stunden mein Fixstern, mein persönlicher Nordstern, denn so wie der Nordstern früher den Seefahrern in dunkler Nacht den Weg nach Hause zeigte, wies auch sie mir die Richtung. Mein Nordstern, genau das war sie für mich. Wie hatte ich nur all die Jahre ohne sie überstanden. Ich würde sie ewig Lieben, zumindest bis zum Ende meiner Existenz.

„Nein. Ich habe an Marie gedacht." Damit hatte ich noch nicht mal gelogen, denn ein anderer Teil von mir fragte sich echt was in all den Kisten war, die vormittags für Marie geliefert wurden. Sie hatte nur was von Kostümen gesagt und darauf bestanden das ich heute Nachmittag mit Sandy zur anprobe kommen sollte. Alles recht mysteriös. Seit Sandy gesagt hatte sie würde gern Halloween auf dem Campus feiern war Marie zur Höchstform aufgelaufen. Bei dem Motto der diesjährigen Veranstaltung, Geschöpfe der Nacht, hatte sie nur breit gegrinst und sich sofort an den Computer gesetzt um zu recherchieren. Seltsam hatte ich noch gedacht, was gibt es da zu recherchieren, doch dann fing sie an von uns allen Masse zu nehmen. Auf meine Frage was das sollte antwortete sie nur lakonisch, Für Kostüme und fand es gar nicht lustig, das ich meinte das wir bei dem Motto doch gar keine Kostüme bräuchten.

„Wieso was ist denn mit ihr?"

„Sie hat heute jede Menge Pakete bekommen und wir sollen gleich zur Anprobe kommen. Ich schätz mal ihre geheimnisvollen Kostüme sind angekommen, ich bin ja mal gespannt als was wir Morgen gehen werden." Als ich sie hinter mir seufzen hörte drehte ich mich, in einer schnellen fliesenden Bewegung zu ihr und zog sie nach vorne, so das sie in meinen Armen zum liegen kam. Unsere Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Ihr Herz pochte wild, ihr Atem ging schneller, ihre Haut wurde so wunderbar rosa und ihr Duft intensiver. Ich liebte es wenn ihr Körper so auf mich reagierte und mein Körper gewöhnte sich auch immer besser an sie, der Durst den ihre Nähe immer noch bei mir auslöste, war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang, vor allem beim küssen. „Was gibt es denn hier zu seufzen?"

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und anstatt mir zu antworten kam ihr Gesicht näher an meins, bis unsere Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Wie immer driftete sie durch den Kuss ab. Ich hatte sie nach dem Grund gefragt und sie hatte nur geantwortet, dass meine Küsse so ganz anders wären, als alles was sie vorher erlebt hätte. Wie ein kleiner Rausch.

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte dich heute Nachmittag ganz für mich allein.", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Bist du meiner denn nicht langsam überdrüssig?", fragte ich gelangweilt, wobei ich nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte.

„Wieso ich sehe dich doch kaum.", schmunzelte sie.

Bei diesem kaum, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Seit dem ersten Abend hatte wir nur eine Nacht nicht gemeinsam verbracht, mal schlief sie bei mir, mal wachte ich bei ihr über ihren Schlaf und auch sonst verbrachten wir fast jede freie Minute zusammen, ich hatte schon meine Jagdausflüge auf ihre Arbeitszeit verlegt, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Komm je eher wir es hinter uns gebracht haben, desto schneller sind wir wieder allein und um ehrlich zu sein, in diesem Haus herrscht mal wieder ein Getöse, da kann ich mich kaum auf dich konzentrieren." Demonstrativ hielt ich mir die Ohren zu, um das gesagte zu unterstreichen. Eigentlich war es nicht schlimmer als sonst auch, aber ich mochte dieses Wohnheim überhaupt nicht, viel zu eng, zu viele Gerüche, zu laut und dann diese Einrichtung. Schrecklich. Wie konnten Menschen sich in so einer Legebatterie nur Wohlfühlen? Ob sie wohl im nächsten Semester zu uns ziehen würde? Das würde vieles leichter machen und sie bräuchte dann auch nicht mehr soviel zu arbeiten oder hätte mehr Geld für sich. Doch das Wichtigste, sie wäre mehr bei mir.

„Also eh du hier noch taub wirst, gehen wir lieber." Lachend sprang sie auf und wollte schon zur Tür eilen, doch ich war schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg.

Verdutzt sah sie mich an. „Das ist gemein das du so schnell bist.", schmollte sie und legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg.

„Warum packst du nicht schon mal alles für heute Nacht, dann brauchst du später nicht mehr her oder soll dir Marie dabei helfen?"

„Was hat Marie damit zu tun?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Weil ich heute schwänze. Du fährst heute mit Marie zur Uni oder du nimmst den Audi und fährst allein."

„Und warum schwänzt du?"

„Das siehst du noch früh genug aber pack dir was Warmes ein, um diese Jahreszeit soll es ja schon recht kühl sein, zumindest für die Menschen unter uns." Grinsend sah ich in ihre fragenden Augen.

Als sie merkte das ich ihr nichts verraten würde, drehte sie sich um und fing an ihre Tasche zu packen. Als letztes legte sie sich eine Hose und einen Rollkragenpullover raus und fing an sich auszuziehen. Dabei drehte sie sich zu mir und grinste mich schelmisch an. Ganz langsam öffnete sie einen Knopf, ihrer Bluse nach dem anderen, um sie schlussendlich in einer lasziven Bewegung von ihren Schultern zu streifen. Jetzt war ich es der sie fragend und erregt ansah. Was sollte diese Show? Doch sie lächelte nur und drehte mir ihren Rücken zu. Ich dachte schon das war's, aber weit gefehlt. Gekonnt öffnete sie den Knopf und den Reisverschluss ihres Rocks, dann wackelte sie leicht mit den Hüften und er rutschte zu Boden. Sie trat zwei Schritte zurück und bückte sich, nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet und gar nicht Ladylieke, indem sie nur den Oberkörper bewegte. Das ganze sah verboten gut aus, wenn sie mich zum kochen bringen wollte, hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Als sie nach ihrem Rock griff, drehte sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und lächelte mich ganz unschuldig an. Dieses kleine Biest. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete stand ich schon hinter ihr und meine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften. Doch sie grinste mich nur frech an und streife meine Hände ab.

„Weswegen schwänzt du doch gleich?", fragte sie ganz unschuldig und warf mir ihren Hundeblick zu.

„Oh.", stöhnte ich auf und wich zwei Schritte zurück. „Du kleine Hexe. Da will man dir eine Freude machen und dann so was." Spielte ich den Empörten und zog entsetzt die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sie ging wieder auf mich zu, schlang ihre Arme um meine Mitte und legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust. „Och, sag es mir doch. Biittteee.", flehte sie mich kindlich an.

Sanft hob ich ihr Kinn, so das ich in ihre Augen blicken konnte. „Das machst du gut, ich bin echt beeindruckt." Ein entwaffnendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „Doch ich verrat es dir trotzdem nicht, keine Chance."

„Das ist gemein, jetzt muss ich dauernd daran denken, was du wieder vor hast." Frustriert drehte sie sich von mir weg und griff nach ihrer Strumpfhose.

Schmunzelnd sah ich ihr beim anziehen zu und ernte so manchen bösen Blick. Nun so böse war sie auch nicht, immer wenn sie dachte ich würde es nicht sehen grinste sie zufrieden.

Zehn Minuten später waren wir vor dem Wohnheim und gingen zum Auto als uns April entgegen kam. Entgegen ihrer Angewohnheit war April dick angezogen und ein breiter Schal lag um ihren Hals.

„Hallo April.", grüßten wir sie im Chor.

April hob die Hand zum Gruß und als sie den Mund aufmachte kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervor.

Besorgt blieb Sandy stehen und warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „April, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Wieder öffnete April den Mund. „Keine Stimme.", flüsterte sie unter großer Anstrengung, mehr brachte ihre heisere Stimme nicht zu Stande.

„Ach, das ist ja schrecklich.", bedauerte Sandy sie, nahm ein Blatt und was zu schreiben aus ihrem Rucksack und schrieb ihr in den Namen eines Wildblütentees auf. „Davon trinkst du dreimal Täglich eine Tasse, er ist zwar etwas bitter und du solltest ihn nicht süßen, dann wirkt er nicht, aber er hilft gegen das Kratzen im Hals."

Dankbar nahm April den Zettel entgegen. Als sie noch was sagen wollte schüttelte Sandy nur den Kopf. „Du solltest so wenig wie möglich sprechen, das ist nicht gut für deinen Hals."

April nickte nur und umarmte sie.

„Schon gut. Jetzt leg dich hin, vielleicht kann Carolin dir ja den Tee besorgen, ich muss jetzt leider weg. Gute Besserung."

Ich wünschte ihr auch noch gute Besserung und dann hatten wir es eilig zum Auto zu kommen. Mit Mühe schaffte ich es noch die Tür des Wagens hinter mir zu schließen und dann brach es aus uns raus, schallendes Gelächter. Mein Lachen lies die Scheiben erzittern und Sandy musste sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. Erst als sie wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocken nach Luft schnappen musste erstarb ihr Lachen.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Hilft ihr der Tee den überhaupt?"

„Bei normalen Halsschmerzen wirkt er Wunder aber." Erneut schüttelte sie sich vor lachen. „Aber hierbei hilft gar nichts. Wie hat Marie ihr das eigentlich untergeschoben."

„Das war ganz einfach. April hat immer ein Glas Eistee, nachts auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen, von dem sie immer trinkt und Marie hat ihr letzte Nacht einen kurzen besuch abgestatte." Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu sagen und so fuhren wir, weiter über Aprils Unglück scherzend, zu mir.

Als wir auf den Platz vor unserem Haus fuhren fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Vor unserer Garage standen zwei riesige Anhänger, wie sie Bauern benutzten, voller Kürbisse. Marie stand auf einem öffnete einen Kürbis, höhlte ihn mit ihrer Hand aus, schmiss den Inhalt in eines der Fässer die vor dem Hänger standen und den hohlen Kürbis zu Eddie, der ihn geschickt auffing, mit einem Messer Fratzen hinein schnitt und ihn dann, zu den bereits fertigen, auf dem hohen Stapel neben sich zu stellen. Was ging den hier vor? Hatte Marie jetzt total den Verstand verloren?

„Was geht denn hier ab?", fragte ich entsetzt als ich den Wagen verlassen hatte. Sandy stand neben mir und versuchte die Handlung zu erfassen, doch Marie und Eddie arbeiteten so schnell, das es für sie nur wie Schlieren aussah.

„Was wohl wir machen Jack o' Laternen, damit dekorieren wir die Auffahrt, damit sich keiner Verfährt oder glaubst du die lieben Kinderchen kommen zu Fuß?" Lachend warf sie Ed den nächsten Kürbis zu.

„Kinder?", fragte ich zweifelnd. Von was für Kinder sprach sie da?

„Ja. Trick or treat. Du weißt schon scharen von Kinder die nach Süßigkeiten fragen und erschreckt werden wollen. Ich hab mit der Nachbarin gesprochen, die Eltern aus der Gegend fahren mit den lieben Kleinen von Haus zu Haus, da können wir uns nicht drücken.", erklärte sie fröhlich und fünf weiter Kürbisse fanden ihren Platz auf dem Stapel.

„Aber müssen wir den unbedingt soviel Aufwand betreiben, hätte es den nicht ein bisschen Deko getan?" Wenn sie wirklich all diese Kürbisse zu Laternen umwandelte, konnten wir ja bald alle zehn Meter eine aufstellen.

„Nein. Tut es nicht. Die Eingangshalle haben wir auch schon dekoriert und Morgen wirst du schön mithelfen, wir ziehen eine richtig schöne Horrorshow ab."

„Du spinnst wohl, das macht ihr Mal schön allein."

„Und ob du mitmachst. Das wird ne richtig schöne Familienproduktion." Marie streckte mir die Zunge raus und plötzlich kam mit voller wucht, ein noch nicht ausgehöhlter Kürbis auf mich zugeflogen. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen ihm auszuweichen, doch dann hätte er mein Auto getroffen und mit Sicherheit die Scheiben durchschlagen. Also blieb ich stehen und steckte meine Faust in die Flugbahn. Als der Kürbiss aufschlug, explodierte er und verwandelte sich in einen Orangen Nebel, der sich über mich und das Auto verteilte. Angewidert wischte ich mir die Pampe aus dem Gischt und sah an mir runter. Überall an mir hafteten kleine Kürbissstücke. Hinter mir fing Sandy an zu lachen und auch Marie und Eddie hielten sich die Bäuche. Das war zuviel! Wie ein Blitz schoss ich nach vorne, Griff eines der Fässer und entleerte seinen Inhalt über Marie. Was bei Eddie noch mehr Gelächter hervorrief. Das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und stürmte auf Eddie zu, um ihn mit Kürbissbrei einzuschmieren. Das ganze geriet immer mehr außer Kontrolle und endete in einer fulminanten Kürbissschlacht, bei der wir ganzen Platz, die angrenzenden Gebäude und Bäume als Schlachtfeld nutzten. Mal stürzte ich mich auf Eddie, dann rollten Marie und ich über den ganze Hof während Ed uns weiter mit Kürbissen bewarf. Wir benahmen uns wie kleine Kinder, die beim ersten Schnee des Jahres eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten. Einzig Sandy blieb bei diesem Spiel außen vor, da wir sie nicht verletzen wollten. Doch als wir zum Schluss übereinander auf dem Boden lagen und uns nur noch gegenseitig voll schmierten, lachte sie zu laut und alle Augen lagen auf ihr. Wie auf Kommando sprangen wir auf und landeten, jeder mit einer Hand voll Brei bewaffnet bei ihr. Zuerst sah sie noch amüsiert aus, doch als wir einen Schritt auf sie zu machten hob sie abwehrend die Hände und versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen. „Das wagt ihr nicht.", kreischte sie. Doch ich grinste nur noch übermütig, überwand den Abstand zwischen uns und schmierte sie voll. „Hilfe. Hilfe. Ich werde hier von drei schrecklichen Monstern angegriffen.", grölte sie vergnügt, während Marie und Eddie meinem Beispiel folgten und ihre Ladung auf ihr verteilten. Lachend ließen wir uns auf den Boden fallen und ich zog Sandy auf meinen Schoß, die anfing, mit spitzen Fingern, einzelne Kürbisstücke aus meinen Haaren zu klauben. Ich ließ meinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass wir ganze Arbeit geleistete hatte. Wir hatten einen halben Anhänger Kürbisse vernichtet. Überall lagen kleine Stücke und der sonst weiße Kies war von einer orangen Schleimschicht überzogen. Wie sollten wir das wieder sauber bekommen? Gut, die Stücke könnten wir schnell aufheben, aber selbst wenn wir den Kies abspritzen, würde es noch einige Wochen, mit viel Regen, brauchen bis er wieder weiß war.

„So jetzt sollten wir aber aufräumen.", stellte ich nach einiger Zeit fest.

Gesagt getan. Marie und ich sammelten die Stücke auf, während Eddie mit einem Feuerwehrschlauch den Boden abspritzte. Danach waren wir alle reif für eine Dusche und frische Klamotten. Da wir nicht alles versauen wollten gingen wir durch den Seiteneingang direkt in den Keller, wo wir ein Extrabad hatten, falls wir mal nach einer Jagd so schmutzig waren, dass wir nicht erst durch ganze Haus laufen wollten um zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir alle in Bademäntel gehüllt vor dem Bad und Marie zog Sandy über die Angestelltentreppe mit in ihr Zimmer. „Wehe du kuckst.", warnte sie mich noch bevor sie verschwand. Schulter zuckend ging ich in mein Zimmer und fand auf dem Bett einen Anzug, nebst Zylinder und Cap. Bitte. Anprobieren und sollte er nicht passen, rufst du mich. Marie. Stand auf dem Zettel der auf der Kleidung lag. Was soll's dachte ich und fing an mich anzuziehen. Zuerst das Hemd, ziemlich altmodisch dachte ich, als ich den Stehkragen, der sich eng an meinen Hals schmiegte zuknöpfte. Es folgte eine Anzughose, eine Krawatte, eine Weste und das Sakko. Der Anzug war Marineblau mit Nadelstreifen und der Stoff war edel und sehr dick. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch der Schnitt, eindeutig englisch, war seit mindestens 100 Jahren nicht mehr in Mode. Als ich noch das Cap überwarf und den Zylinder aufsetzte, erstarrte ich als ich mein Bild im Spiegel betrachtet. Der junge Mann, der mich aus dem Spiegel betrachtet, war zweifellos gut gekleidet, alles saß perfekt. Zu Queen Victorias Zeiten wäre ich so in jeden Club gekommen, aber was hatte das mit Halloween zu tun? Ich steckte meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und meine Linke fand ein paar seltsame Kapseln. Ich zog sie raus und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie waren mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt und bestanden auf einem weichen Material. Ein kleiner Zettel den ich auch in der Hosentasche fand klärte mich auf. Es war Kunstblut und die Kapseln sollten im Mund zerbissen werden.

Da viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Halloween, Geschöpfe der Nacht, ein viktorianischer Anzug, Kapseln mit Kunstblut, das alles ergab jetzt seinen doch recht perversen Sinn. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen? Bram Stoker? Vampire, die Menschen spielen, die sich als Vampire verkleiden. Das war doch alles nur ein Witz.

Schnell zog ich mich wieder um und war froh wieder normale Klamotten am Leib zu tragen. Um mich etwas abzulenken und da Sandy wohl noch etwas länger brauchen würde, ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen wie Marie sie in so ein viktorianisches Kleid zwängte, ging ich in die Bibliothek und setzte mich mit einem Gedichtband von Rilke vor den Kamin. Einige Gedichte später hörte ich Sandy fluchend die Treppe herunter kommen und so erwartete ich sie am Eingang. Sofort viel sie mir in die Arme, stürmisch wie immer.

„Deine Schwester ist schrecklich, weist du was ich morgen anziehen soll. So ein auf Uralt getrimmtes Kleid. Hast du schon mal ein Korsett getragen. Puh. Da bekommt man gar keine Luft und dann dieser Rock. Ein Reifrock mit Unterrock, da kam man ja einen Elefanten darunter verstecken. Ich frag mich echt wie ich das morgen durchstehen soll, denn stehen muss ich wohl die ganze Zeit. Setzen ist damit vollkommen unmöglich." Klagte sie mir ihr Leid. „Was hat das mit Geschöpfen der Nacht zu tun? Ehrlich."

Grinsend zog ich sie zu einem Regal, das in einer der hinteren Reihen stand und zog ein Buch von weiter oben. Es hatte einen gelben Umschlag mit roten Buchstaben.

„Dracula by Bram Stoker.", las sie laut vor. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Da könnt ihr euch…."

„Was können wir?", fragte ich neugierig. Sie wusste es. Dachte ich es mir doch. Sie war viel zu klug und zu aufmerksam, auch ohne ihre Gabe bräuchte sie nur eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

„Was wohl? Ihr könnt dann doch gleich sagen, sieh her wir sind anders als ihr. Wir sind…" Wieder brach sie ab, so als würde sie das Wort Vampir nicht über die Lippen bekommen.

„Es ist nicht einfach es auszusprechen. Nicht wahr?" Ich schaute sie fest an, doch sie schluckte nur und senkte ihren Blick.

„Gut dann sag ich es mal. Du meinst es ist keine Gute Idee wenn wir uns als Vampire verkleiden, weil das viele zu auffällig ist. Doch wer kommt schon auf die Idee das Vampire, die sich als Menschen ausgeben, sich zu Halloween als Vampire verkleiden?"

Schlagartig hob sie ihren Kopf und strahlte mich an. „Schön das du es endlich zugibst. Darf ich es jetzt sagen?"

Ich wusste genau was sie meinte, doch dafür war es noch zu früh. „Oh, da hab ich mich wohl verraten. So ein Mist." Scherzte ich. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir meinen Entschluss erst heute Abend mitteilen, aber wo wir schon mal dabei sind. Ich finde es läuft ganz gut mit uns und darum möchte ich, dass du alles weißt. Das wir Vampire sind hast du doch spätestens in Montreal geahnt, sonst hättest du nicht noch mal nach meinen Essgewohnheiten gefragt, aber es gibt noch so vieles das du nicht weißt und das kann ich dir nicht alles hier und heute erklären. Darum wollte ich dich fragen ob du nicht das Wochenende mit mir, in meiner Hütte am See verbringen möchtest. Da haben wir unsere Ruhe und auch genügend Zeit für all deine Fragen. Aber ich warne dich, nicht alles wird dir gefallen, es gabt auch sehr dunkle, schreckliche Zeiten in meinem Leben. Wenn du alles weißt, dann kannst du es sagen. OK?"

„OK. Bis dahin werde ich es wohl aushalten. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube das es irgendwas gibt, das meine Gefühle für dich verändern wird." Dann kam sie ganz nah zu mir und zog mich zu sich runter. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten. „Schön das du dich endlich entschieden hast. War das die Überraschung?"

„Nein, das ist was ganz anderes und mehr sag ich dazu nicht."

Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und ich konnte Marie riechen. „Ach hier seid ihr. Ihr könntet uns draußen ruhig helfen. Es gibt noch sehr viel zu tun."

Widerwillig löste ich mich von Sandy und ging mit ihr nach draußen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags bearbeiteten wir die restlichen Kürbisse. Banden Skelette und Hexen in die Bäume am Weg zu unserem Haus und schmückten den Platz davor.

Gegen halb Fünf holten Sandy und Marie ihre Sachen und machten sich fertig für die Uni. Als Eddie keine Anstallten machte mit zu fahren wand sich Sandy an Marie. „Macht Eddie heute auch blau?"

„Ja, die Jungs müssen doch den heutigen Abend für uns vorbereiten.", lachte Marie.

„Den heutigen Abend? Für uns? Ist denn heute ein besonderer Tag?"

„Ja, klar. Heute ist der Vorabend von Samhain, da ist es Familientradition, dass die Männer für ihr Geliebten einen ganz persönlichen Abend ausrichten und zwar im Freien. Was sie genau vor haben weiß ich natürlich nicht. Das ist immer eine Überraschung."

„Schade."

„Ja.", sagte Marie noch dann stiegen sie ein und brausten davon.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren lief ich zur Garage, schnappte mir den dort versteckten Rucksack und verschwand im Wald.

Versteckt im Wald, stand ich in der Nähe unserer Zufahrt und wartete. Lang würde es nicht mehr dauern, denn das dumpfe Brummen von Maries BMW war schon ganz nah und ich konnte schon die Scheinwerfer sehen. Endlich kamen sie um die letzte Kurve gefahren und wie vereinbart stoppten sie keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt.

„So hier ist für dich Endstation, bitte aussteigen.", hörte ich Maries Stimme gedämpft aus dem Wageninneren.

„Was hier? Mitten im nirgendwo. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", antwortet Sandy zweifelnd.

„Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich soll dich hier absetzen, also bitte.", kicherte Marie.

Widerwillig stieg Sandy aus und sah sich skeptisch um, während sie ihren Mantel zuknöpfte. Wie aus dem Nichts stand Marie bei ihr und rechte ihr eine Wollmütze, einen Schall und Handschuhe. „Die wirst du brauchen."

Seufzend nahm sie die Gegenstände und zog sie an. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du mich hier absetzen sollst?"

„Ja. Er ist schon ganz in der Nähe und wartete das ich wegfahre. Also viel Spaß." Marie wollte gerade wieder einsteigen, doch dann drehte sie sich wieder um und war augenblicklich wieder bei Sandy.

„Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen.", mit diesen Worten zog sie ein Tuch aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Dreh dich doch bitte um. Ich soll dir ja noch die Augen verbinden."

„Das ist jetzt aber wirklich ein Scherz. Du willst mir doch nicht mitten im Wald, bei stockdunkler Nacht, die Augen verbinden." Protestierte sie und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen.

„Bitte. Sandy mach's mir doch nicht so schwer. Er wird nicht kommen, wenn deine Augen nicht verbunden sind."

„Also gut. Also gut verbind mir die Augen."

Zähneknirschend gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und ließ sich die Augen verbinden.

„Dann noch einmal viel Spaß heute Nacht."

„Dir auch und wehe dir er kommt nicht."

„Er kommt.", war alles was Marie noch sagte, dann machte sie einen Satz und stand genau vor mir. Spitzbübisch lächelte sie mich an und beugte sich vor.

„Dir wünsch ich auch viel Spaß.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und schon war sie zu ihrem Auto gesprungen und fuhr davon.

Wie ein Geist schlich ich mich lautlos hinter sie und als ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen.

„Vertraust du mir?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr

„Ja.", antwortet sie mit fester Stimme.

„Gut.", kicherte ich noch, hob sie hoch und schoss, mit ihr in meinen Armen, in den Wald.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir schon den kleinen See, nun eigentlich war es ein größerer Teich, der an der Nordgrenze unseres Grundstücks lag erreicht. Ich hatte einen Windschutz aus dicken Ästen, die mit Tannengrün abgedeckt waren errichtet und den Boden darunter mit Laub, über das ich Lammfelle ausgebreitet hatte, gepolstert. Davor brannte ein Lagerfeuer das dafür sorgte, dass unter dem Windschutz eine angenehme wärme herrschte. Langsam setzte ich sie auf den Fellen ab.

„Darf ich jetzt gucken?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Gewährt mir noch einen Augeblick eurer kostbaren Zeit, Mylady. Ich teile euch mit, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

„Ja…Ja.", antwortete sie verwirt.

Ich hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begab mich auf einen kleine Hügel direkt am Seeufer. „Mylady, wenn es euer Begehr ist, dürft ihr euch jetzt der Augenbinde entledigen."

Mit einem Ruck zerrte sie die Binde von ihrem Kopf und musste erst mal blinzeln. Es dauerte ein wenig bis ihre Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten. Als erstes sah sie staunend zum See, auf dem dutzende bunter Laternen auf kleinen Flössen trieben, doch dann fand sie mich und man sah ihre Zerrissenheit an. Ein Teil von ihr wollte laut lachen und der andere war total hingerissen. So hatte sie mich noch nie gesehen. Ich stand auf dem kleinen Hügel, um mich ein Karre aus sechs Fackeln, die mich von unten anleuchteten und war in traditioneller schottscher Tracht – Auf dem Kopf trug ich ein Bonnet mit dem Wappen meines Clans und zwei Federn die mich als Chieftain meiner Familie auswiesen, dazu ein weißes, grobes Leinenhemd mit Krawatte, Weste und dunkelblauem Jackett. Über dem Kilt, im rot-grünen Tartan meins Clans, baumelte ein Sporran (Beutel) aus Fell, dazu trug ich knielange Wollstrümpfe die unter den Knien gefaltet waren und mit Flashes (bunte Stoffstücke die in den Umschlag der Strümpfe gesteckt werden) verziert waren. Im rechten Strumpf steckte ein Sgjan Dubh (Dolch) und meine Füße steckten in Gillie Brogues (Halbschuhe) deren Schnürsenkel eng um die Waden gebunden waren. – gekleidet und unter dem linken Arm hielt ich meinen Dudelsack.

Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an, nahm das Bonnet vom Kopf und verbeugte mich vor ihr. „Mylady, gewährt mir die Ehre mich vor zu stellen. Mein Name ist Bruce Adrian McGregor. Es ist mir eine große Freude euch hier willkommen zu heißen. In Clan der McGregors ist es seit jahrhunderten Tradition, das am Vorabend von Samhain die Männer des Clans für ihre geliebten Weiber, einen Abend zu zweit ausrichten. Da damals die Häuser klein und die Familien groß waren, wurde es bald üblich, dass dieses Zusammentreffen unter dem Dach der Sterne stattfand. In diesem Sinne hab ich diesen Platz hier für euch hergerichtet. Ich hoffe Mylady sitzen bequem und warm." Sie grinste nur amüsiert und nickte. „Erlaubt mir nun, euch einige Weisen aus der alten Heimat vorzuspielen."

„Es sei euch gewährt.", kicherte sie freudig, wie ein kleines Kind und machte mit der Hand eine wellenförmige Bewegung in meine Richtung.

Ich verbeugte mich noch einmal setzte das Bonnet wieder auf meinen Kopf und führte das Mundstück des Dudelsacks an meine Mund. Ich spielte zuerst Scotland the Brave, gefolgt von Green Hills of Tyroll, dann ein Solo, danach noch Green Hills und zum Abschluss Battle O'er.

Begeistert klatschte sie als ich mich wieder verbeugte und mich zu ihr begab.

„Du spielst also nur mittelmäßig, also für mich klang das ziemlich perfekt und wunderschön.", schollt sie mich, als ich mich neben ihr niederließ.

„Das kommt daher, da Mylady noch nie einen wahren Künstler am Dudelsack gelauscht haben. Ich bin für meine körperlichen Vorraussetzungen wirklich nur gutes Mittelmaß.", antwortete ich verlegen. „Möchten Mylady jetzt speisen?"

„Ja, gerne. Was gibt's denn?" Neugierig schnupperte sie den Duft der Speisen.

Ich reichte ihr einen Becher Wein und begab mich zu der separat angelegten Kochstelle. Auf einem Rost, unter dem Glut aus dem Lagerfeuer für Hitze sorgte, standen zwei Töpfe und ein Bräter. Ich öffnete einen der Töpfe und füllte eine Holzschale mit dem, für menschliches Essen, wohlriechenden Inhalt. Die Schale sowie etwas Brot und Butter stellte ich auf ein Tablett und reichte es ihr.

Tief zog sie den Geruch ein, dann nahm sie sich einen Löffel der sämigen Suppe, die an ein Gulasch erinnerte und führte ihn, nachdem sie darüber geblasen hatte, zum Mund. Gebannt sah ich zu wie sie den ersten Löffel aß und hoffte, dass es ihr schmecken würde. Ich hatte mich zwar an die überlieferte Rezeptur gehalten und auch wenn es richtig roch, abschmecken im eigentlichen Sinn konnte ich es ja nicht.

Nachdem sie probiert hatte, schenkte sie mir ihr schönstes Lächeln. „Das ist echt gut. Was ist das?"

„Schlachtfeldsuppe, Mylady. Dazu legen die Männer im Feld alles zusammen was sie dabei haben und kochen daraus einen Eintopf. Hier sind Tomaten, Zwiebeln, Bohnen, zwei Sorten Fleisch und noch einiges anderes drin. Ich hoffe es ist zu eurer Zufriedenheit gewürzt, abschmecken konnte ich es ja nicht. Außerdem möchte ich Mylady darauf hinweisen, das sie vor der Schlacht gekocht wurde.", erklärte ich feierlich.

„Vor der Schlacht?" Stirnrunzelnd sah sie mich an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?!"

„Ja, Mylady vor der Schlacht. Schlachtfeldsuppe kann mit jeder Sorte Fleisch zubereitet werden, darum sollte man sie nur essen, wenn sie schon vor der Schlacht zubereitet wurde."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „ Ach… Ach so. Das ist doch nur ein Scherz. Sie haben doch nicht die Gefallenen." Ich nickte nur zur Bestätigung. „Na dann und was hab ich hier für Fleisch? Das eine schmeckt wie Hirsch, das andere hab ich aber noch nie gegessen."

„Mylady, ihr hab recht das ist Hirsch und das andere ist Schwarzbär, beides aus den hiesigen Wäldern und heute morgen frisch erlegt."

„Schwarzbär? Schmeckt echt gut, aber wie kommst du an Schwarzbär?"

„Mylady, wie ihr wisst kann ich nicht mit euch zusammen speisen, trotzdem wollte ich das Mahl mit euch teilen, daher war ich heute Morgen auf der Jagd. Ich habe mir sein Blut genommen und für euch sein Fleisch." Verlegen sah ich zum Boden und hoffte sie fand die Vorstellung, mit einem Vampir das Mahl zu teilen, nicht eklig.

„Du hast einen Bären geschossen?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht geschossen, wie hast du ihn denn sonst erlegt?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr bleckte meine Zähne und klapperte einmal mit ihnen.

„Du…Du hast…hast ihn gebissen. Das war doch ein Bär. Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich." Vorwurfsvoll und besorgt sah sie mich an, nahm dann aber einen weiteren Löffel.

„Sandy, für mich ist das normal. Da draußen bin ich das gefährlichste Raubtier. So ein Bär ist für mich so gefährlich, wie für dich eine Stubenfliege. Wir bevorzugen sogar Raubtiere."

„Warum bevorzugt ihr Raubtiere.", fragte sie zwischen zwei bissen.

„Weil sie besser riechen als Pflanzenfresser. Das Blut von Raubtieren riecht mehr wie das Blut von Menschen. Trotzdem schmeckt das Blut eines Menschen tausendmal besser."

Klatschend fiel der Löffel in die Suppe „Ich dachte du hättest nie menschliches Blut getrunken." Man konnte die Endtäuschung deutlich in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, ich hätte mich nie von einem Menschen ernährt.", wehrte ich mich gegen ihren Vorwurf. „Doch ich habe Lucie, Marie und Eddie verwandelt und dazu musste ich sie beißen, dabei habe ich natürlich auch ihr Blut getrunken."

„Oh, da hab ich dich wohl missverstanden. Es tut mir leid.", antwortete sie zerknirscht.

Sofort hatte ich mich ihr zugewandt. Ihr braucht nichts leid zu tun, es war schon ein Wunder das sie überhaupt bei mir sein wollte. „Nein, es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Ich hab mich undeutlich ausgedrückt. Du konntest nur die falschen Schlüsse ziehen. Ich vergesse immer wieder wie seltsam das alles für dich sein muss. Du reagierst manchmal so…so als wäre das alles so selbstverständlich für dich, so als wärst du schon immer unter Vampiren gewesen. Du bist für mich das größte und schönste Wunder, das mir in meiner Existenz zu Teil wurde."

„Du bist für mich auch ein Wunder. Ein Vampir der so lieb ist und dann auch noch auf menschliches Blut verzischtet. Was will ich mehr und um noch mal auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen. Es ist schön, dass wir eine Speise teilen können, auch wenn du schon vorher essen musstest und es ist auch gut gewürzt, wie hast du das überhaupt hin bekommen?", schon verschwand wieder ein Löffel in ihrem Mund.

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach.", lache ich jetzt, da sich die Situation wieder entspannt hatte. „All unsere Sinne sind sehr viel besser als die von Menschen, aber unser Geruchssinn ist am stärksten. Ich habe es so gewürzt, bis es für mich richtig roch. Offensichtlich hat das ja geklappt."

„Ja, das hat es."

Genüsslich verspeiste sie die Suppe. Danach gab es Hirschkeule mit Kartoffeln, auf Gemüse hatte ich verzichtet, da sie es eh nicht mochte und als Nachtisch Blaubeerküchlein. Sie aß und aß, nahm sich von allem einen Nachschlag, ich hatte sie noch nie solche Mengen essen sehen, offensichtlich schmeckte es ihr.

Als sie mir den leeren Teller reichte, stöhnte sie auf und klopfte sich auf den Bauch.

„Möchtest du noch was?", fragte ich sie, obwohl ich nicht glaubte, dass da auch nur noch ein Krümel in sie reinpasste.

„Nein danke." Abwehrend hob sie ihre Hand, um sie gleich wieder träge fallen zu lassen. „Es war sehr gut, aber wenn ich noch was esse platze ich."

„Schön das es dir geschmeckt hat.", antwortet ich erfreut.

Ich legte gerade ein paar frische Scheite auf Feuer, als ich sie hinter mir spürte. Ihre Hand hatte dem Saum meines Kilts gepackt und schleuderte ihn nach oben.

Ruckartig stand ich auf und strich ihn wieder glatt.

„So was macht man aber nicht." Ich sah sie entrüstete an. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man anderen nicht unter den Rock schaut?"

„Doch.", antwortete sie und sah mich unschuldig an. „Aber bei meinem Freund sollte das erlaubt sein und außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal wissen was ein Schotte unterm Rock trägt."

Immer das Selbe, kaum trägt man mal außerhalb von Schottland einen Kilt, wollten alle wissen was man darunter Trug und nicht wenige Frauen wollten einem den Rock lüften, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, aber wehe man tat das auch bei ihnen, dann gab es Ohrfeigen.

„Traditionell trägt man nichts darunter, da es aber immer wieder Leute gibt die sich davon überzeugen wollen, tragen viele heute Unterwäsche, so wie ich." Lachend streckte ich die Zunge raus, lüftet kurz den Kilt und zeigte ihr meine Boxershorts.

„Och, das ist ja langweilig."

Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich mich zu ihr, sofort war sie bei mir und kuschelte sich an mich. „Danke für diesen schönen Abend.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

„Danke das du da bist.", antwortete ich und küsste sie zärtlich, danach strahlte ich sie an. „Es ist wirklich ein schöner Abend, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen das gar keine Wolken am Himmel sind. So wie heute haben die Sterne schon lange nicht mehr gefunkelt." Am Himmel wie auch neben mir, fügte ich nicht hörbar hinzu.

Widerwillig wand sie sich von mir ab um dann staunend in den Himmel zu sehen. So abseits der Stadt waren die Sterne deutlich zu sehen und der ganze Nachthimmel war voller kleiner Sprenkel.

Ich setzte mich hinter sie und deute mit der Hand auf ein Sternbild. „Das ist Wega im Sternbild Leier…"

Stundenlang saßen wir da, nur unterbrochen von einzelnen Küssen und ich erklärte ihr die einzelnen Sterbilder und ihre Bedeutung für die Menschen, während sie aufmerksam zuhörte. Doch mit der Zeit wurden ihre Fragen weniger, ihr Atem ging gleichmäßiger und so saßen wir nur noch da bis sie schließlich einschlief.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, packte ich sie in einen Schlafsack. Ich hatte gerade den Reißverschluss nach oben gezogen, da öffnete sie noch mal ihre Augen. Sie war nicht richtig wach, nur so halb, aber trotzdem schien sie mich zu erkennen. Sie lächelte ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, ihre Hand griff nach meiner, sie murmelte noch etwas unverständliches, es hörte sich fast wie ein langer Seufzer an und dann war sie, meine Hand immer noch umklammert, wieder eingeschlafen. So verbrachten wir den Rest der Nacht sie schlief friedlich, wobei sie manchmal leise schnarchte und hielt meine Hand fest in ihre, so als wollte sie verhindern das ich davonlief, während ich dafür sorget, dass das Feuer weiter brannte. Doch die ganze Zeit betrachtete ich meinen Stern, meine Sterne, den am Himmel und den neben mir.

Nebel waberte über den See und ein roter, wolkenloser Himmel kündigte den baldigen Anbruch eines wunderschönen Spätherbsttags an. Bald würden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen unseren Lagerplatz in helles Licht tauchen, es wurde zeit sie zu wecken. Marie war eben kurz da gewesen und hatte mir eine Thermoskanne mit heißem Tee und frische Corsons für Sandy vorbei gebracht.

„Ich glaube es wird ihr gefallen.", hatte sie beim Anblick des Himmels gesagt und war zwinkernd wieder verschwunden. Hoffentlich aber warum sollte es ihr nicht gefallen.

Sanft strich ich ihre Harre zurück und küsste ihre Stirn. Langsam regte sie sich, dann öffnete sie ihre verschlafenen Augen und strahlte mich an.

„Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte ich sie zärtlich.

„Ja. Nur ein bisschen kurz. Wie spät ist es?", antwortet sie träge.

„Es ist noch früh. Die Sonne geht gleich auf und heute wird ein wunderschöner Tag, ganz ohne Wolken."

„Schön, ich mag die Sonne." Müde wischte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, plötzlich verharrte sie, richtete sich ruckartig auf und sah mich angsterfüllt an. „Die Sonne geht auf. Keine Wolken. Was machst du noch hier. Worauf wartest du noch. Bruce, wir müssen hier weg.", kreischte sie panisch.

„He, immer mit der Ruhe es ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Panik." Lächelnd sah ich in ihre immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Kein Grund zur Panik.", stammelte sie ungläubig. „Wie. Was. Die Sonne geht auf, du bist ein Vampir. Warum sollte ich auch Panik haben?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an Vampirgeschichten." Kichernd spielte ich mit dem Silberkreuz, das als Anhänger an der Kette um meinen Hals baumelte und küsste es. „Sonnenlicht ist doch schön. Wir verbrennen nicht im Sonnenlicht, wir sind dann nur recht auffällig. Das ist alles."

„Dir passiert auch nichts?", fragte sie immer noch voller Sorge um mein Leben, wie süß.

„Nein.", lachtet ich und stand auf.

Während ich wieder zu dem kleinen Hügel ging, zog ich das Jackett, die Weste und letztlich auch das Hemd aus und erwartete mit nacktem Oberkörper die ersten Strahlen. Wie rote Finger fielen sie auf meine Brust, wo sie sofort in tausend Richtungen zerstreut wurden. Die einzelnen Fassetten meiner Haut, brachen das Licht in die Farben des Regenbogens und warfen kleine Lichtpunkte über das Wasser des Sees.

Staunend mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und Augen kam sie auf mich zu und betrachtete das Lichtspiel auf meiner Haut. Ungläubig ließ sie ihre Hand über meine Brust fahren, nahm meine Hand und drehte sie im Licht. „Du…Du funkelst. Das ist wunderschön. Du bist wunderschön. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. WOW."

Immer wieder umrundete sie mich und betrachtete mich aus jedem Blickwinkel, sie konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen.

Nachdem sich mich bestimmt zum zehnten Mal umrundet hatte lächelte ich sie an und zog sie zu mir. „Das wollt ich dir unbedingt zeigen, so sehe ich im Sonnenlicht aus, darum kann ich bei Sonnenschein auch nicht unter Menschen. Ich will das du alles weißt."

„Danke. Du weißt gar nicht was mir das bedeutet."

Ihre Augen suchten meine und hielten mich wie immer gefangen. Es konnte mich kaum aus ihrem Blick befreien so intensiv war er, doch dann senkte sie ihn und zog mich zum Unterstand. Wir setzten uns und mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch genug, dass sie alles in ihr warmes Licht tauchte. Ich schenkte ihr Tee ein und reichte ihr die Corsons. Während sie gedankenverloren ihr Frühstück aß, betrachtete ich sie genau. Ich liebte sie keine Frage, aber machte es ihr wirklich nichts aus das ich war was ich war?

„Woran denkst du?", unterbrach sie meinen Gedankengang.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt ob es dir denn gar nichts ausmacht das ich ein Vampir bin. Ich wäre so gern ein Mensch, dann wäre alles so viel einfacher zwischen uns." Meine Stimme war ein leises Flüstern.

„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus das du ein Vampir bist. Du bist nun mal kein Mensch daran läst sich nichts ändern, aber du bist in vielem, ich weiß nicht wie ich es richtig ausdrücken soll, einfühlsamer, menschlicher, ich weiß nicht, lieber als manch echter Mensch. Ich will dich gar nicht anders.", sanft sprach sie die Worte und streichelte mir dabei über den Kopf.

„Du bist unglaublich, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?"

„Ich glaub du hast so was schon mal erwähnt." Kicherte sie, während sie näher kam um mich zu küssen.

Als ich sie so in meinen Armen hielt merkte ich wie sie leicht fröstelte. Der Morgen war zwar sehr sonnig aber auch recht frostig und das Feuer war heruntergebrannt.

„Dir ist kalt. Komm las uns nach Hause gehen."

„Zu mir oder zu dir?", fragte sie übermütig.

„In unser Zuhause.", antwortete ich schlicht.

Viel zu schnell stand sie auf und sah sich suchend um. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Wir sind immer noch auf unserem Grundstück. Das Haus ist etwa drei Meilen in diese Richtung." Ich deute mit der Hand zum Haus.

„Drei Meilen, das wird aber ein ganz schön langer Spaziergang und das am frühen Morgen." Der Gedanke jetzt soweit laufen zu müssen gefiel ihr offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, doch wir würden die Strecke schneller zurücklegen als sie dachte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm ich sie Huckepack. „Schön festhalten."

„Ja. Was wird das?"

„Was wohl wir laufen jetzt." Und schon verschwand ich mit ihr im Wald.

Krampfhaft hielt sie mich umklammert während die Landschaft nur so an uns vorbei flog. Nach etwas mehr als einer Minute standen wir vor unserem Haus und ich setzte sie vorsichtig ab.

Etwas wacklig sah sie mich an. „Das war echt schnell. Hast du keine Angst irgendwo gegen zu laufen?"

„Nein, du läufst doch auch nirgendwo gegen wenn du dich normal bewegst.", schmunzelte ich, während wir das Haus betraten.

Von Marie und Eddie war nichts zu sehen, nur die Geräusche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer verrieten mir das sie im Haus waren.

„Wo sind denn Marie und Eddie?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Die sind oben und gehen ihren ehelichen Pflichten nach.", antwortete ich ihr lachend. „Komm du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen, das wird noch ein langer Tag."

„Ja, ich sollte wirklich noch was schlafen.", bestätigte sie gähnend und so gingen wir Hand in Hand in mein Schlafzimmer.

Prüfend betrachtete ich mein Bild im Spiegel und musste schmunzeln. Marie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistete, die dunkel umrandeten Augen, die extremen geschminkten Augenringe, die hellrot übermalten Lippen und die Blutspur die von den Mundwinkeln zum Kinn verlief und dazu noch mein Kostüm, ich sah echt zum gruseln aus. Lachend warf ich mir das Cap über die Schultern und verließ mein Bad. Als ich die Eingangshalle betrat konnte ich immer noch nicht fassen mit welchen Eifer und Detailverliebtheit sie geschmückt war. Unsere modernen Bilder waren durch alte Ölgemälde – natürlich waren es nur Nachdrucke – von Rittern, Burgen usw. ersetzt. Auf der Galerie standen Ritterrüstungen und direkt neben der Tür eine Eiserne Jungfrau in der die Süßigkeiten für die Kinder gelagert wurden. Auf einem Treppengeländer liefen Handteller große Spinnen, während ein Skelett, mit glühenden Augen und verlängerten Eckzähnen, das andere runterrutschte. Überall hingen Ketten und Folterwerkzeuge und in allen Ecken waren künstlich Spinngewebe angebracht. Selbst den Kronleuchter hatte sie abgenommen und durch einen anderen, den sie auf dem Speicher gefunden hatte ausgetauscht, in dem Kerzen die Glühlampen ersetzten. Am makabersten war aber der Sarg der den Mittelpunkt des Raums ausfüllte. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen alten Eichensarg aus der viktorianischen Zeit besorgt und ich zwischen den Treppen aufgebahrt. Echt zum schießen. Abgerundet wurde alles noch von einer Nebelmaschine, die den Raum Knietief im weißen Nichts verschwinden ließ. Als letztes hatte sie noch ein paar Spezialeffekte, Licht und Ton besorgt, die uns bei unserer Show unterstützen sollte.

„Wann erwarten wir denn die ersten Opfer?", fragte Eddie lachend, als er weitere Süßigkeiten in der Jungfrau verstaute. Er war fast genauso hergerichtet wie ich, nur das sein Anzug schwarz war und er statt einer Krawatte ein Halstuch trug.

„So in einer halben Stunde.", antwortet ich nachdem ich auf meine Taschenuhr – Ja, ich musste eine Taschenuhr tragen, Marie bestand auf Perfektion. – geschaut hatte.

„Na hoffentlich wird Marie auch rechtzeitig fertig, ohne sie und Sandy wird das nicht mit unserer Show.", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart.

„Natürlich sind wir fertig!" Schmunzelte Marie und schritt feierlich die Treppe herunter.

Sofort lagen unsere Blicke auf ihr. Sie trug ein hellgrünes Ballkleid, das Oberteil war schulterfrei, aber mit buschigen Ärmeln und an der Talje so eng das die Bezeichnung Wespentalje eigentlich noch zu dick war. Der Rock bildete den totalen Kontrast, war das Oberteil eng und doch recht freizügig, der Rock war Knöchellang und unheimlich ausladend. Die Hände steckten in langen Handschuhen und um den Hals lag ein Kehlenband mit einer Came. Kleine Locken umrahmten ihr perfektes Gesicht, auch sie hatte ihre Augen dunkler und ihre Lippen heller Geschminkt und wie bei uns zog sich eine Blutspur vom Mund zum Kinn. Sie sah umwerfend aus.

„Das ist noch gar nichts.", lachte sie, als sie unsere staunenden Gesichter sah. „Sandy Schatz komm doch bitte runter."

Zögerlich betrat Sandy die Galerie, dann straffte sie sich und schritt lächelnd die Treppe herunter. Sprachlos und mit weit aufstehendem Mund starrte ich sie an. Ungläubig! Das war doch nicht möglich. Wie? Was hatte Marie nur aus meinem kleinen Engel gemacht.

Es war nicht ihre Kleidung, sie trug ein ähnliches Ballkleid wie Marie, nur das es in einem satten Blau erstrahlte, was mich so aus der Fassung brachten. Nein, es war die Art wie Marie sie geschminkt hatte. Mund und Augen waren wie bei uns betont, aber sie hatte auch jedes sichtbare Stückchen Haut so geschickt gebleicht, das ihr dunkler Teint immer noch durchschimmerte. Sie sah nicht aus wie ein auf Vampir geschminkter Mensch, nein mit ihrer olivfarbenen Blässe glich sie einem echten Vampir aus dem Mittelmeerraum. Doch ihre Augen setzten dem ganzen die Krone auf, Marie hatte doch tatsächlich goldbraune Kontaktlinsen besorgt. Natürlich war sie atemberaubend schön, ihre Haare flossen in Wellen über die Schultern und das Diamantenkollier betonte ihren Busen, aber sie war nicht mehr meine menschliche Sandy, sie war ein Abbild dessen was ich in ihren Visionen gesehen hatte. Das hier war ein Ausblick auf einen mögliche Zukunft, ihr vampirisches ich.

Gut das in unseren Köpfen soviel Platz ist, so schaffte ich es freudig zu lächeln und meine Schock und Unmut tief in mir zu vergraben. So wollte ich sie einfach nicht sehen, so schmerzhaft es für mich auch oft war, liebte ich ihre Menschlichkeit, sie hatte doch noch alles was wir verloren hatten und dennoch gab es auch diesen Teil von mir, der egoistische Teil, der nur die Vorteile ihrer Verwandlung sah. Sie könnte ewig bei mir bleiben, sie würde nicht alt werden und auch unsere Zweisamkeit wäre ganz anders als jetzt, ich bräuchte dann nicht andauernd daran zu denken sie nicht zu töten. Dies war der Teil von mir den ich am meisten hasste, denn wie könnte sie mich noch lieben wenn ich ihr das antat? Der ständige Durst, das ständige Töten, der ewige Kampf mit den Anderen, kein Schlaf, kein Vergessen, keine Kinder, alle gingen nur man selbst musste bleiben, Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung, aus Weiß wurde Schwarz, aus richtig falsch und was geschah mit uns wenn wir doch starben? Wenn die Menschen die Kinder Gottes waren, dann waren wir die Kinder des Teufels und wie sollte dann einer von uns den Weg ins Paradies finden? Egal wie sehr wir uns auch bemühten wir waren verdammt.

„Und gefall ich dir?", fragte sie mich schüchtern und drehte sich einmal um ihre Achse.

„Natürlich gefällst du mir. Du siehst umwerfend aus. Echt zum Anbeißen.", antwortete ich eine spur zu begeistert. Ich wollte mich gerade zu ihr beugen um sie zu küssen, als sich Marie hinter mir räusperte.

„Bruce sei bitte vorsichtig, nicht das du alles kaputt machst.", ermahnte sie mich.

„Ja, Ma'am", entgegnete ich ihr genervt und zog mich wieder zurück.

Prüfend sah Marie sich im Raum um und nickte zufrieden. „Ist auch draußen alles fertig?"

„Ja, alle Laternen brennen, ich hab die Heizfackeln angemacht, heißer Kaffee, Glühwein und Kuchen für die Eltern stehen bereit und für die Kinder haben wir Säfte und Softdrinks. Fehlen nur noch unsere Opfer.", antwortete Eddie grinsend. Er freute sich unbändig auf die kleine Show die wir heute abziehen würden und war darum schon recht aufgeregt.

In dem Monet klingelte Maries Handy. Sie nahm das Gespräch an und nach nicht mal einer Minute legte sie wieder auf.

„Das war Miss Dickson von nebenan, die Eltern sind jetzt bei ihr durch und fahren jetzt zu uns. Dann mal alle auf ihre Plätze.", teilte sie uns freudig mit.

Irgendwie machten sie es hier anders als ich es sonst gewöhnt war. Kamen die Kinder sonst nicht immer über den Abend verteilt? Nun ich hätte doch besser mal fragen sollen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Geschlossen traten wir vor die Tür und stellten uns an die beiden Tische die als Getränkeausgabe vorgesehen waren.

Und dann kamen sie, ein Konvoi von mindesten 50 Fahrzeugen, solch einen Rummel hatte unsere Anwesen schon lange nicht gesehen, zumindest nicht seit wir hier wohnen. Dutzende kleiner Skelette, Hexen, Werwölfe, Zauberer, Vampire und ähnliches stürmten unseren Vorplatz. Die kleinen noch an der Hand ihrer Eltern, während die Eltern der Größeren mit etwas Abstand folgten. Sofort stürzten sie sich auf die Getränke und den Kuchen, um uns herum war ein Gewusel und Gekreische. Das reine Chaos und dann dieser Geruch. Alles um uns herum roch nach ESSEN, gut das wir von der Uni solche Massenaufläufe gewöhnt waren. Halt suchend griff ich nach Sandy Hand und drückte sie leicht. Marie befand sich mitten in ihrem Element, umgeben von einer Schar Vorschulkinder füllte sie Becher auf und verteilte Kuchen, während Eddie sich der Erwachsenen angenommen hatte und sie mit Kaffee und Glühwein versorgte. Irgendwie kam ich mir hier ziemlich überflüssig vor.

„Ah, junger Mann.", sprach mich jemand von hinten an. Automatisch wand ich mich der Stimme zu und blickte in das faltige Gesicht von Pfarre Brown, der wieder von den Damen vom Nachbarschaftskomitee umgeben war. „Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen, wir haben sie beim Gottesdienst vermisst."

Oh, Gott der Pfaffe, was will der denn hier? Wenn der mir wieder mit der Unsterblichkeit auf den Geist geht, werde ich doch mal eine Ausnahme in meinem Speiseplan machen.

„Ach Herr Pfarrer, das ist aber nett von ihnen, dass sie uns heute auch besuchen und wie ich sehen sind sie wieder in Begleitung der netten Damen. Sie entschuldigen mich einen Augenblick.", begrüßte ich ihn freundlich, wand mich dann aber den Damen vom Nachbarschaftskomitee zu und begrüßte jede, wie ein perfekter Gentleman, mit Handkuss. Das blieb bei den Damen nicht ohne Wirkung, zwei liefen sogar rot an, wie ich amüsiert feststellte. Danach drehte ich mich wieder zum Pfaffen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ob ich sie und die Damen wohl um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten dürfte? Wir wollen gleich eine kleine Show für die Kinder aufführen, doch dann ist niemand da der ein Auge auf die Getränke wirft. Könnten sie, bis wir fertig sind, darauf achten das kein Chaos ausbricht?"

„Das machen wir doch gerne.", mischte sich eine der Damen in unser Gespräch und schon war sie mit ihren Freundinnen dabei alles in ordentliche Bahnen zu lenken.

Ich nickte Marie und Eddie zu und so begaben wir uns ins Haus. Eddie und Marie nahmen ihren Platz auf der Galerie ein und Sandy wartete an der Tür, während ich das Haus durch den Hintereingang wieder verließ. Ich sah mich schnell um, ob auch niemand hinter dem Haus war und sprang mit einem Satz aufs Dach. Lautlos schlich ich über den Dachfirst, setzte mich auf die Dachkante und lies die Beine über den Rand baumeln. Laut kichernd drückte ich auf die Fernbedienung in meiner Hand und wurde augenblicklich von einem Spotlight erfasst. Sofort lagen alle Augen auf mir und ich konnte so mach leises Stöhnen hören.

„Willkommen im Reich der lebenden Toten. Es freut uns sehr so viele lebende und untote Kreaturen in unserem Haus willkommen zu heißen. Kommt doch bitte in unsere Gruft, damit wir euer Blut in ruhe kosten können, vielleicht und ich sage vielleicht erachten wir einige von euch ja für würdig und nehmen sie in unsere kleine Gemeinschaft auf. Denkt immer daran die Ewigkeit ist nur einen Biss entfernt.", ich sprach mit unmenschlich tiefer, kratzender Stimme wie ich sie so oft in Horrorfilmen gehört hatte. Die Stimmung auf dem Platz unter mir war sehr zwiespältig, die ersten Neugierigen wollten schon das Haus stürmen, andere sahen mich ungläubig an, so manches Kind klammerte sich ängstlich an seine Mutter, während ein Paar jugendliche grölten und einige, die wenigen sensiblen, die die echte Gefahr die von uns ausging instinktiv Fühlten, am liebsten davon gelaufen wären. Als die ersten schon die Treppe betraten sah ich lachend zu ihnen. „Immer mit der Ruhe meine jungen Freunde, der Tot kommt zu jedem von euch, niemand wird vergessen. Wenn bitte zuerst die Eltern mit den kleine Kindern, sie sind ja so süß, zur Blutspende eintreten wollen und später dann die Älteren. Wie heißt es doch so schön, schenkt erst den guten Wein aus. **HA. HA. HA.**" In einer fliesenden Bewegung sprang ich auf meine Füße, zog den Zylinder vom Kopf und verbeugte mich. „Happy Halloween.", sagte ich noch zum Abschied, drehte mich blitzartig um und verschwand im Dunkeln.

Ich hörte noch das Gemurmel von draußen als ich wieder in die Eingangshalle trat. Sandy sah mich schmunzelnd an, Marie kicherte vor sich hin und zeigte mir ihren erhoben Daumen und Eddie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Na, hoffentlich hab ich es nicht übertrieben.", stellte ich verschmitzt fest und schaltete die Spezialeffekte ein. Die Nebelmaschine sorgte für einen wabernden Teppich, aus versteckten Lautsprechern erklang ein nicht vorhandenes Gewitter und stroboskopische Blitze erleuchteten bei jedem Donner die Fenster.

Da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich öffnete sie, wobei sie dank der Spezialeffekte laut quietschte. Eine schar Vorschüler mit ihren Eltern stand vor der Tür und sah mich fragend an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte ich ganz freundlich.

„Trick or treat!", schalte es mir schüchtern entgegen. Oh hatte ich die Kleinen etwa wirklich verängstigt? Das tat mir aber leid.

„Na dann kommt mal rein.", forderte ich sie auf

Zögernd traten sie in unser Haus und sahen sich ängstlich um. Ein kleines Mädchen war besonders eingeschüchtert und klammerte sich krampfhaft an seine Mutter. Och, das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Bei den kleinen Kindern verzichteten wir auf eine weitere Showeinlage, wir wollten sie ja nicht total verängstigen und gingen direkt zur Verteilung der Süßigkeiten über.

Ich kniete mich zu dem kleinen Mädchen und sah sie ganz freundlich an. „Was magst du denn am liebsten?"

„Gummibärchen.", antwortet sie schüchtern und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihrer Mutter.

Ich nahm drei Päckchen aus der Jungfrau und steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

„Sag mal kannst du mit deinen Fingern ein Kreuz machen?", fragte ich sie ruhig.

Fragend sah sie zu ihrer Mutter, die es ihr schnell vormachte, daraufhin sah sie mich an und nickte.

„Willst du es mir nicht zeigen?"

Wieder sah sie zu ihrer Mutter, die nur nickte. Das ermutigte sie und so drehte sie sich zu mir und machte mit ihren Fingern ein Kreuz. Theatralisch griff ich mir mit einer Hand an die Kehle und mit der anderen ans Herz und verdrehte noch schnell die Augen, bevor ich nach hinten überkippte. Als ich tot auf den Boden lag hörte ich sie leise Lachen, so öffnete ich vorsichtig wieder die Augen und setzte mich wieder auf.

„Siehst du, du brauchst keine Angst vor den bösen Vampiren zu haben, du bist doch viel stärker als ich." Stimmte ich in ihr lachen ein.

„Der Onkel ist lustig.", sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ja, das ist er.", antwortete sie ihr und lächelte mich freundlich an.

Wir verteilten großzügig Süßigkeiten an alle Kinder und beim Rausgehen hauchte mir die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens ein „Danke!" zu.

Wir variierten die Show je nach Altersgruppe, bei den Grundschülern lief Marie schreiend und von Eddie verfolgt über die Galerie, bei denen aus der Junior High lag ich noch zusätzlich im Sarg den ich bei einem der Donnerschläge öffnete und mich ruckartig aufsetzte und für die von der Highschool erwischte Eddie Marie und saugte sie aus. Wir wiederholten die Show bestimmt zehnmal bis alle durch waren, es waren doch mehr gekommen als ich gedacht hatte, gut das Marie für einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Süßigkeiten gesorgt hatte. Alles war gut gegangen und so mischten wir uns wieder unter die Mensch.

Kaum waren wir draußen, da kam auch schon der Pfaffe aufgeregt auf mich zugeschossen. Was will der denn? Dachte ich noch da stand er schon vor mir.

„Ich muss sie beglückwünschen, die Leute sind begeistert von ihrer Show und freuen sich schon auf nächste Jahr. Schade das ich mir das nicht ansehen konnte. Wirklich ich hätte es gern gesehen, ich war schon immer ein Fan von klassischen Horrorfilmen.", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus. Skeptisch zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den Pfaffen. Er mit einer Schüssel Popkorn und im Fernsehen flimmert ein alter Schwarz-weiß Frankenstein oder Dracula, irgendwie war die Vorstellung schon recht schräg. Gut wenn du alte Horrorfilme magst sollst du deine Show bekommen, aber wie heißt es doch so schön Sei Vorsichtig mit Wünschen, manchmal werden sie wahr. .

„Meine Damen und Herrn, darf ich einen Moment um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten.", rief ich in die Runde und sofort verstummten die Gespräche. „Auf Wunsch von Pfarrer Brown geben wir noch eine Show, zu der bitte nur Erwachsene mit starken Nerven kommen, wir übernehmen keine Verantwortung für Alpträume." Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Pfaffen. „Ich erwarte sie dann drinnen."

Als wir wieder im Haus waren erläuterte ich ihnen kurz meinen Plan. Eddie und Marie zogen sich kichernd auf die Galerie zurück während Sandy misch nur skeptisch ansah, ich zwinkerte ihr noch schnell zu und verschwand wieder im Sarg, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

Ich verlagerte meine Sicht in den Raum und sah wie Sandy zur Tür ging um sie zu öffnen.

„Willkommen, treten sie doch ein.", begrüßte sie die Mutigen. Es waren vier Männer und zwei Frauen die angeführt von Pfarrer Brown den Raum betraten. Amüsiert sahen sie sich um.

„Der Herr Graf wird sie gleich begrüßen, wenn sie bitte einen Moment warten würden.", setzte Sandy mit gelangweilter Stimme die Begrüßung fort und schloss die Tür hinter den Opfern.

Blitze zuckten in den Fenstern und ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag erklang. Kreischend lief Marie, von Eddie mit wehendem Cap verfolgt, über die Galerie, nur um in der Mitte von ihm gefangen zu werden. Mit voller Kraft packte er sie im Genick, worauf sie zitternd stehen blieb und drehte sie zu sich.

Teuflisch grinsend sah er sie an. „Wo willst du hin schönes Kind?"

„Bitte. Bitte, Herr Vampir tut mir kein Unheil an. Ich bin doch noch so Jung. Ich will noch nicht sterben.", flehte sie herzerweichend von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

„Aber Kind dafür bin ich doch da. Jeder muss sterben und ein früher Tot verkürzt nur die Zeit, die du damit verbringst angst vor dem Sterben zu haben, aber ich will dich gar nicht töten, ich will dich für mich. Du wirst mein neues Spielzeug.", erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme, was das gesagte noch schauriger machte.

„Könnt ihr mich denn nicht verschonen? Ich warte gern noch auf den Tot. Bitte habt doch gnade mit mir." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an und das Publikum sah fasziniert zu.

Wieder ein Donnerschlag und Eddie drehte sie, immer noch hielt er sie im Genick gepackt, zum Publikum. „Sag Kind wenn ich dich nicht nehme wer soll dann an deiner Stelle sterben? Die Blonde oder der Rothaarige? Entscheide dich, jetzt. Aber bedenke ihr Blut klebt dann an deinen Händen."

Schluchzend sah Marie auf das Publikum, sie sah aus als hätte sie wirklich Todesangst. Die blonde Frau im Publikum trat ganz unauffällig hinter den Pfarrer, so als wollte sie sich hinter dem Gottesmann verstecken, während der Rothaarige verstollen zum Ausgang schielte, ihm wurde das ganze doch etwas zu unheimlich.

„Du willst dich also nicht entscheiden? Gut!" Eddie grinste diabolisch ins Publikum, dann streckte er ihren Hals und Biss zu. Die Blondine stöhnte auf, die andere zuckte zusammen und die Männer murmelten vor sich hin. Keiner lachte mehr, als Eddie Marie aussaugte und ein kleiner Blutfaden ihren Hals herunter lief. Als er mit seinem Mal fertig war, wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über den blutverschmierten Mund, sah ins Publikum als suche er ein neues Opfer und ließ Marie los, die wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden sank.

Beim nächsten Donnerschlag öffnete ich krachen den Deckel des Sargs und sprang sogleich aus ihm heraus. Spöttisch sah ich zu Eddie.

„Eddie mein Sohn, ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht jede Fürstentochter die dir über den Weg läuft verwandeln. Jetzt müssen wir die ganze Familie auslöschen.", tadelte ich ihn.

„Aber Meister ihr Blut war so süß und sie gibt doch ein wunderschönes Spielzeug für eure Sammlung ab.", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Schon gut mein Sohn, ich habe eh durst. Dann leg sie mal in den Sarg, sie muss ja noch etwas schlafen bevor sie zu uns stößt.", antwortete ich in einem gönnerischen Ton.

„Ja, Meister." Eddie konzentrierte sich und streckte seine Hände in Richtung Marie. Als sie sich wie von Zauberhand vom Boden erhob und über das Geländer schwebte, stöhnten die Menschen hinter mir auf und die Blondine ließ einen fürchterlichen Angstschrei los, der von einem weiteren Donnerschlag erstickt wurde. Marie schwebte durch den Raum und landete im Sarg. Krachend schloss ich den Deckel, dann sah ich mich im Raum um. Ich tat überrascht als ich das Publikum erspähte.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Sandy Schatz, du hast gar nicht erwähnt das wir Besuch haben." Lächelnd sah ich zu Sandy um dann wieder zum Publikum das ziemlich angespannt wirkte.

„Tut mir leid Meister, sie sind soeben eingetreten. Soll ich irgendwelche Vorbereitungen treffen?", fragte sie mit gleichgültiger Stimme.

„Hmmm, ich weiß noch nicht.", antwortete ich ihr, bevor ich zu den Gästen sprach. „Was machen wir nur mit euch. Ihr hab eindeutig zuviel gesehen. Eddie, Sandy was meint ihr?"

„Also ich könnte ein Schlückchen vertragen.", antwortete Sandy nun begeistert.

„Bei mir passt immer was rein.", pflichtet ihr Eddie zu.

Krachend flog der Deckel vom Sarg und Marie setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Meister ich habe solchen Durst, darf ich zuerst?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Geduld meine Kinder es sind genug für alle da.", antwortete ich und ließ ein bösartiges Lachen erklingen.

Grinsend ging ich auf die Zuschauer zu und dann erloschen sämtliche Kerzen am Kronleuchter. Nur das Blitzen in den Fenstern erleuchtet hier und da den Raum. Die Blondine versuchte sich zur Tür zu retten doch da stand ich schon und versperrte den Ausgang.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ich sie scheinheilig. „Ich dachte ihr bleibt noch zum essen."

Panisch wisch sie vor mir zurück. Knurrend und mit gebleckten Zähnen schlich ich auf den Pfaffen zu. Auch die anderen hatten sie unter das Publikum gemischt und umkreisten es mit wölfischen Grinsen, wobei sie hier und da an einem rochen oder ihnen ins Ohr knurrten. Auch Sandy beteiligte sich mit wachsendem Vergnügen an unserem Spiel und hatte sich den Rothaarigen als Opfer ausgesucht. Langsam aber sicher wurden sie panisch, der Geruch von Angstschweiß und Adrenalin lag in der Luft und vereinzeltes schreien und stöhnen war zu hören.

„Weiche von mir Satan." Mit diesen Worten hielt mir der Pfaffe sein Kreuz vors Gesicht.

„Ach, was haben wir den hier? Ein mutiges Mönchlein. Spar dir das, dass nützt nur was bei jungen Vampiren, nicht bei mir.", lachte ich höhnisch und schon stand ich bei ihm und knurrte ihm ins Ohr. „Du suchst doch einen Weg zum ewigen Leben, Pfaffe, soll ich ihn dir zeigen? Das tut auch fast nicht weh." Schnell wechselte ich zur anderen Seite, des vor angst steifen Priesters. Anstatt mir zu antworten fing er an das Ave Marie zu beten. Ich schnupperte noch mal an ihm während Eddie, Marie und Sandy das restliche Publikum, dass mittlerweile eng aneinander gerückt war, wie Hütehunde ein Herde Schafe umrundeten und hier und da einen Scheinangriff auf die verängstigten Menschen durchführten.

Dann ging sämtliches Licht aus und die Menschen schrieen laut auf, doch wir hatten uns schon auf die Galerie zurückgezogen. Dort standen wir Hand in Hand, als ich das Licht wieder an machte und blickten freundlich auf sie herab.

Verdutzt sahen sie sich um und die Blondine klammerte sich ängstlich an einen der Männer, der ihr aufmunternd die Hand tätschelte.

„Ich hoffe ihnen hat unsere kleine Horrorshow gefallen und sie beehren uns im nächsten Jahr wieder.", sprach ich freundlich und wir verbeugten uns wie im Theater vor unserem Publikum.

Zunächst wussten sie nicht was sie machen sollten, doch als der Pfaffe anfing zu klatschen fielen sie mit ein. Doch ob sie aus Begeisterung oder nur um sich Mut zu machen klatschten, wer konnte das schon sagen?

„Das war großartig mein junger Freund." Pfarrer Brown stürmte förmlich auf mich zu, um mir die Hand zu schütteln. „Einfach großartig. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich sie wären wirklich ein Vampir. Klasse. Und dann das mit ihrer Schwester. Wie haben sie das gemacht. Sie so durch den Raum schweben zu lassen. Großartig. Sie sollten damit auftreten."

Wenn du wüsstest, dachte ich noch und musste schmunzeln.

„Schön das es ihnen gefallen hat, aber sie als Mann der Kirche müssten doch wissen, dass es keine Vampire gibt", sprach der Vampir, fügte ich Gedanken dazu. „Und wie wir Marie zum schweben gebracht haben, also ehrlich, da erwarten sie doch keine Antwort. Sie wissen doch das man solche Tricks nicht verrät."

„Ja. Ja, sie haben ja recht, aber das war einfach unglaublich." Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr in seiner Begeisterung stoppen und ich war froh als wir wieder vor das Haus traten und ich mich um die anderen Gäste kümmern konnte.

Es wurde noch ein wenig getrunken und gegessen, die Kinder liefen wild durcheinander und so mancher beglückwünschte uns für den gelungen Abend. Doch für die meisten wurde es Zeit aufzubrechen, da sie noch zwei weitere Häuser aufsuchen wollten und so waren nach einer halben Stunde nur noch der Pfarrer und seine Begleiterinnen anwesend. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und ging mir mit seiner Begeisterung langsam auf den Geist. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch beweisen, dass es Vampire gabt.

„Herr Pfarrer, wir sollten uns jetzt auch verabschieden. Die jungen Leute wollen doch sicher noch auf das Fest am Campus.", unterbrach eine der Frauen den Pfaffen und zwinkerte uns zu.

„Sie haben ja recht meine Liebe, wo war ich nur mit meinen Gedanken. Also der Abend hat uns sehr gut gefallen und wir freuen uns schon aufs nächste Jahr und nun wollen wir euch auch nicht länger aufhalten. Gott mit ihnen.", er schüttelte noch mal jedem die Hand und auch die Damen verabschiedeten sich herzlich.

Doch ehe sie in ihre Wagen stiegen drehte er sich noch mal zu uns. „Und kommen sie am Sonntag doch mal zum Gottesdienst."

Wir winkten nur und dann verschwanden sie endlich in der Nacht.

„Hast du das Gesicht von dem Pfaffen gesehen als er Bruce das Kreuz vor die Nase gehalten hat…" Eddie kugelte sich fast vor lachen und wir stimmten in die heitere Stimmung mit ein. Lachend und erzählend gingen wir zurück zum Haus. Dort verabschiedete sich Marie mit Sandy nach oben. „Wir müssen uns kurz umziehen, mit diesen Röcken passen wir in kein Auto." War alles was sie noch sagte.

Eddie und ich sorgten draußen noch für ein wenig Ordnung und fuhren dann die Autos vor. Jetzt konnten wir nichts weiter machen als warten und während wir das taten summte Eddie Waitin On A Woman von Brad Paisley vor sich hin.

Wie passend.

Warten schien wohl ein Bestandteil des heutigen Abends zu sein, diesmal standen wir vor dem Wohnheim und warteten darauf dass sie sich wieder in ihre Kostüme gezwängt hatte. Sie sahen ja echt schön aus in diesen Kleidern, doch hatte damals niemand an die Enge heutiger Sportwagen gedacht. Eddie hatte seinen eigenen Weg gegen die Langeweile gefunden und erschrak einfach jeden der aus dem Wohnheim trat, indem er sich von hinten anschlich und ihnen ins Ohr knurrte. Gut das heute Halloween war.

Ich wollte ihn gerade zur Ordnung rufen, als Robbert auf mich zu kam. Er war uns immer noch ein totales Rätsel, alle Nachforschungen waren im Sande verlaufen und meine Beobachtungen hatten auch nichts Aufschlussreiches erbracht. Nur das dieser seltsame Geruch sein eigener war stand ohne Zweifel fest.

„Hallo Bruce, alles klar bei euch?", begrüßte er mich und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Alles bestens und selber?", antwortete ich und schlug ein.

Sein Händedruck war wie immer heiß und kräftig, sehr kräftig. Ich erhöhte den Druck und er passte seinen Druck automatisch an.

„Auch, nur April ist ein wenig angeschlagen. Keine Stimme.", antwortete er mir und erhöhte den Druck, worauf hin ich den ihn noch mal erhöhte. Unser Händedruck war jetzt so stark, dass ein Mühlstein, hätte er dazwischen gepasst, dabei zu zerbröselt wäre.

Er lächelte mich dünn an und ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief, dann löste er den Griff und zog seine Hand zurück. „Ich geh dann mal hoch und schau was sie so macht."

„Wünsch ihr gute Besserung von mir.", gab ich ihm mit auf dem Weg.

„Mach ich.", rief er noch als er durch die Tür verschwand.

Sofort war Eddie bei mir und sah mich fragend an. „Was war das denn jetzt?"

‚Nun, ich hab ihm nur deutlich gemacht, dass ich weiß das er kein Mensch ist und er hat das Spiel mitgespielt. Ich vermute mal das er ganz genau weiß was wir sind, so selten ist unsere Art nun auch nicht und wenn wir nicht bald was rausbekommen sollten wir uns mal mit ihm unterhalten, ich bin das Versteckspiel langsam satt.', antwortete ich kühl in seinem Kopf.

‚Vielleicht erfahren wir ja doch noch was, aber lass uns das die Tage mal in ruhe besprechen.'

Eddie sah zur Tür und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", rief er erfreut aus und stürmte auf Marie zu die ihn sofort stoppte.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, nicht das du mir noch alles zerdrückst.", ermahnte sie, hackte sich dann aber bei ihm unter.

Ich reichte Sandy meinen Arm und sie hackte sich bei mir unter. „Du siehst heute echt bezaubernd aus.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

„Danke." Sie sah zu mir auf und lächelte ihr umwerfendes Grübchenlächeln.

Wir hatten beschlossen die halbe Meile bis zur Thompson Arena zu Fuß zu gehen. Marie hatte an alles Gedacht und auch passende Mäntel zu den Kleidern besorgt, so konnten wir ohne das die Menschen unter uns frieren mussten gemütlich zur Halle spazieren. Wir gingen ganz langsam, es war mehr ein flanieren und so brauchten wir fast eine halbe Stunde ehe wir die Halle erreichten.

Hier war alles feierlich geschmückt, überall Standen ausgehöhlte Kürbisse, Skelette, Riesige Werwölfe usw., verkleidetes Personal half den Gästen aus den Limousinen und die Blitzlichter der Fotografen umspielten die Neuankömmlinge auf dem roten Teppich wie ein Gewitter. Grinsend winkte ich ab als uns einer der Angestellten auf den roten Teppich bugsieren wollte, das hätte noch gefehlt, wenn wir mit all den Erben großer Vermögen auf den einschlägigen Seiten der Yellowpress erschienen wären. Wir schlichen uns unbemerkt an den Fotografen vorbei und begaben uns in den Vorraum der Halle, wo uns nach der Kartenkontrolle die Mäntel abgenommen wurden. Sandy sah sich verunsichert um und griff nach meiner Hand. Sofort suchte ich Augenkontakt und war enttäuscht nicht ihr schönes Blau zu finden, zeigte es aber nicht.

„Das hier ist alles ein wenig anders als ich mir das Vorgestellt hatte. Alles so bombastisch.", flüsterte sie mir zu.

Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Obwohl sie so intelligent war und nun schon seit mehreren Monaten hier, steckte immer noch ein kleines, manchmal etwas naives Mädchen in ihr und auch dafür liebte ich sie. Was hatte sie denn erwartete? Etwa eine kleine gemütliche Veranstaltung wie auf ihrer Highschool? Dartmouth war eine privat Uni und auch wenn es niemand zugeben würde hier wurde gnadenlos nach Herkunft gesiebt. Nicht ohne Grund gab es heute zwei Veranstaltungen, diese hier für die groß geworben wurde und die Andere in der Leede Arena, die fast nirgends erwähnt wurde. Natürlich durfte jeder kommen, niemand mit einer Eintrittskarte wurde abgewiesen. Doch genau das war der Knackpunkt, wer außer den Wohlhabenden konnte sich die 1.000 $, von denen zwar 750 $ für wohltätige Zwecke gespendet wurden, leisten? Nun die ärmeren Stipendiaten wohl kaum und so blieb die Oberschicht unter sich. So macht man das halt heute in den guten USA, politisch korrekte Ausgrenzung, nicht wie in den 50ern, wo man es wenigstens noch offen zugab. Das alles hatte sie gar nicht bedacht, als sie gesagt hatte sie wolle hier her und auf den Plakaten die für dieses Fest warben stand ja auch kein Preis. Ich hatte ihn auch nicht erwähnt als ich die Karten besorgt hatte, sie wollte hier hin, dann sollte sie auch hier hin und wenn sie wüsste wie teuer das Tickets waren hätte sie sich doch nur geweigert, darum hatte ich geschwiegen.

„Denk immer daran, das sind auch nur Menschen. Keiner von denen ist was Besseres. So und jetzt wollen wir uns amüsieren." Schnell beugte ich mich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen intensiven Kuss, das hatte ich schon den ganzen Abend vermisst.

Als ich mich von ihr löste sah sie mich leicht verklärt an und so wartet ich bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte bevor wir den Saal betraten. Auch hier war alles sehr professionell hergerichtet. Da war eine Bar die wie eine Gruft hergerichtet war, die Bühne, auf der eine Coverband die Hits der letzten zehn Jahre spielten, war wie ein Burghof hergerichtet und die Musiker wie Barden aus dem Mittelalter angezogen. Alles war festlich und edel dekoriert und man sah das hier eine teure Firma am Werk war. Nun ja, das konnte man bei den Preisen auch erwarten. Am meisten beeindruckte mich der riesige Kürbis der sich über der Tanzfläche drehte. Seine Augen glühten wie Kohlenglut und aus seinem Mund entwichen regelmäßig Nebelschwaden mit lautem zischen. Doch den Höhepunkt bildeten die Auftritte zweier Popstars, zum einen war es ein sehr angesagter Ostküsten Raper und eine jungen Sängerin die zurzeit einen Hit in der Top Teen hatte. Die Massen tobten, doch wir waren nur froh, dass beide nach einer halben Stunde mit ihrem Set fertig waren und die Band wieder tanzbare Musik spielte. Rap und Pop waren so gar nicht unser Ding, Sandy und ich liebten guten Rock, Eddie konnte seine Kindheit in Texas einfach nicht abschütteln und hörte am liebsten Country und Marie stand total auf Jazz und Blues.

„Wollen wir?", fragte ich, als die Band ein langsames Stück spielte und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Eng umschlungen oder besser so eng wie es ihr ausladendes Kleid zuließ tanzten wir zur Musik, seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust und zog meinen Geruch ein. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, dabei tat ich es ihr gleich und saugte ihr volles Bouquet auf. Lächelnd sah sie zu mir auf und in dem Moment hörte die Welt um uns auf zu existieren. Da war nur noch sie, dieses kleine Mädchen, mein Engel, das Licht im Dunkeln, der Mittelpunkt in meinem Universum. Es war richtig nach Dartmouth zu gehen, gut das sich Marie dabei durchgesetzt hatte, es war richtig zu bleiben als ich ihre Gabe entdeckte, es war richtig sie zu beschützen, es war richtig sie an unseren Tisch zu lassen, es war richtig das ich mich damals nicht mit Claire und Stuart getroffen hatte, es war richtig ihre Nähe zuzulassen, es war richtig sie zu küssen, es war richtig sie zu halten, es war richtig ihr zu sagen das ich ein Vampir war, es war richtig bei ihr zu sein, es war richtig, es war richtig, es war richtig sie zu **LIEBEN**. **Daran bestand in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr der geringste Zweifel!!**

Wir tanzten und tanzten, es gab nur uns und das war gut so, doch irgendwann machte sich ihr menschlicher Körper bemerkbar und so verabschiedete sie sich kurz. Verträumt sah ich ihr hinterher, las mich nicht so lang allein wollte ich ihr noch nachrufen, ließ es aber. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und betrachtete das geschehen in meiner Umgebung. Da war Marie die mit ihrem Eddie tanzte wobei sie sich verliebt wie am ersten Tag immer wieder kleine Küsse gaben und da waren all die anderen Studenten die genau wie wir ausgelassen feierten, niemand nahm uns als das wahr was wir waren, alle sahen nur die Fassade. Wir fielen wirklich nicht auf. Das erste Mal seit ich kein Mensch mehr war, lebten wir wieder fast wie Menschen, gut es gab Einschränkungen aber unser Leben war wieder fast normal. Dartmouth tat uns gut.

Doch ich war auch ein Vampir und egal wie verträumt ich war, ein Teil von mir achtete immer, na ja fast immer, auf meine Umgebung, darum entging es mir auch nicht als eine aufgeregte bissige Stimme meinen Namen nannte. Automatisch drehte ich mich zu der Stimme und sah Sandy, sie stand vor der Toilette und wurde von einer Blondine in einem Hexenkostüm bedrängt. Annabelle Stone, eine der Töchter des Teufels, die hatte ich total vergessen. Sandy und ich zeigten doch eindeutig das wir zusammen gehörten und wir hielte uns auch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zurück, daher hatte ich diese Tussies gar nicht mehr auf meinem Radar. Ich dachte sie hätten verstanden, dass all ihre Bemühungen umsonst waren. Da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt.

„Du passt doch gar nicht zu ihm und er wird bald genug von dir Bauerntrampel haben.", ätzte Annabelle.

„Ach und du würdest besser zu ihm passen? Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest.", konterte Sandy ihre Attacke.

„Natürlich würde ich besser zu ihm passen, wir sind wenigstens vom selben Stand, du bist doch nur hinter seinem Geld her. Leugne es erst gar nicht oder willst du etwa behaupten du könntest dir die 1.000 $ für den Eintritt leisten? Von was denn und die ganzen neuen Klamotten, die du in letzter zeit trägst, die hat er doch auch bezahlt. So was wie dich ficken sie und wenn das Spielzeug langweilig wird schmeißen sie es weg. Erspar dir sie Peinlichkeit und räum lieber gleich das Feld. Drüben in der Leede Arena trifft sich deinesgleichen, da wirst du schon den passenden Stecher finden.", keifte sie Sandy an.

Ich stand mittlerweile hinter Annabelle, die mein kommen noch nicht bemerkt hatte und sah zu Sandy. Sie war ganz gelassen, so als würden die Vorwürfe an ihr abprallen, doch ich kannte sie schon zu gut. Jedem anderen währe es nicht aufgefallen, doch mir war nicht entgangen das sie bei Erwähnung des Eintrittspreises geschockt war und sie der Vorwurf sie wäre nur hinter meinem Geld her verärgerte, aber das sie für mich nur ein Fick wäre, das war zuviel für Sandy. Sie hasste es wenn jemand sie als Spielzeug betrachtete und sie, wenn auch nur indirekt, als Schlampe bezeichnete, das weckte bei ihr nur Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit. Ich wusste nicht welche Reaktion ich erwartet hatte, einen Wutanfall, einen Weinkrampf, was weiß ich, doch das was jetzt geschah damit hatte ich jedenfalls nicht gerechnet.

Sie strafte sich und sah Annabelle fest in die Augen. „Er sagt immer, das ihr auch nur Menschen seid, nichts Besseres und weißt du was er hat recht. Du magst Geld haben und die richtige Erziehung um auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett für einen reichen und einflussreichen Mann die perfekte Ehefrau zu spielen. Du weißt wie man Partys für seine Freunde organisiert, du siehst auch gut aus, so wirst du das ideale Modepüppchen, mit dem man vor seinen Freunden angeben kann und du wirst auch seine Nachkommen gebären. Doch für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge wird er sich anderen zuwenden. Du wirst die Vorzeigefrau doch für sein Herz wird er eine Andere nehmen und du wirst es ertragen nur um deinen Status nicht zu verlieren. Doch weißt du was, Bruce braucht keine Partyqueen, kein vorzeige Weibchen, er braucht ein Gegenüber. Jemand mit dem er sich unterhalten kann, jemand der Tolstoi oder Scholochow nicht für ein neues russisches Modelabel hält, jemand mit dem er abends auf ein Rockkonzert fahren kann und so vieles mehr, aber das wichtigste ist, er braucht jemanden der ihn liebt, der ihm wärme gibt und so nimmt wie er ist. Das alles kannst du ihm nicht bieten und ich habe sogar fast Mitleid mit dir. Du wirst niemals erleben wie er wirklich ist, wie es ist in seinen Armen zu liegen und zu spüren das du sein ein und alles bist." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sanft und als sie die letzten Worte sprach leuchteten ihre Augen. Mir fehlten die Worte so gerührt und stolz war ich auf meinen Engel.

Annabelle wollt gerade zu einer Hasstirade ansetzte als ich mich in das Gespräch einmischte.

„Circulus aureus in naribus suis mulier pulchra et fatua.", sagte ich lachend zu Sandy und deutete auf Annabelle. Diese drehte sich abrupt um und starrte mich fragend an. „Schatz übersetzt du es ihr, nicht das sie noch dumm stirbt."

Sandy lachte und nickte mir zu. „Er sagte: Eine schöne, aber einfältige Frau ist wie ein goldener Ring am Rüssel eines Schweins.", dann deutete sie auf eine Gruppe junger Männer, die sich besoffen mit Bier voll spritzten. „Und dort findest du die entsprechenden Tiere, Goldring."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte aus vollem Halse, der Zusatz war echt gut. Annabelle sah erst Sandy und dann mich voller Hass an. Wenn Blicke töten könnte. Beleidigt drehte sie sich um und rauschte mit hochrotem Kopf davon, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Stolz nahm ich meinem Engel in den Arm. „Wo ist nur das schüchterne kleine Mädchen geblieben, das damals in der Mensa fast geweint hätte?"

„Das hat von ihrem Freund gelernt wie man mit solchen Tussies umgeht.", antwortete sie keck.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Ich streichelte über ihr Haar, zog sie an mich und küsste sie lang und voller Gefühl.

Wir gingen zurück zu den anderen die den Vorfall natürlich mitbekommen hatten. Eddie grinste nur frech und zwinkerte ihr zustimmend zu. Marie aber umarmte Sandy und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Schatz.", flüsterte sie.

Den Rest des Abends tanzten wir, alberten und erschreckten die anderen Gäste. Abwechselnd bissen wir uns und saugten uns aus, wobei ziemlich viel Kunstblut floss. Auch Sandy durfte jeden von uns mal beißen, nur sie biss niemand.

„Bruce!", sie sah mich flehend von unten durch ihre vollen Wimpern an. „Ich möchte auch mal das Opfer sein. Bitte beiß mich. Bitte."

Geschockt sah ich zu ihr runter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Och. Bitte. Stell dich nicht so an. Bitte.", flehte sie und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete ich zweifelnd. Ich hatte bis jetzt jeden Kontakt mit ihrem Hals oder besser gesagt ihrer Halsschlagader gemieden, das Risiko war mir immer zu groß.

Sie verstärkte ihren Hundeblick indem sie den Kopf schräg legte und nach meinen Händen griff.

Ach, was soll. Ich fühlte mich stark, hatte ich mich nicht wunderbar im Griff? Hatte ich mir nicht immer unnötig sorgen gemacht? Konnte ich sie nicht halten und küssen ohne sie zu töten? Konnte ich nicht stundenlang ihrem Herz beim schlagen zuhören ohne das ich Durst bekam? Was sollte schon schlimmes passieren?

„Na, gut.", seufzte ich und lächelte sie an.

Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und strich sich verführerich die Haare in den Nacken.

Ich legte ihr eine Hand ans Kinn und die Andere auf die Schulter und drückte ihren Kopf sanft nach hinten. Sofort lag Spannung auf ihrem Hals und die Schlagader trat deutlich vor. Mit jedem Schlag ihres Herzens pulsierte das rote Leben durch ihren Körper und ließ die Ader rhythmisch an und abschwellen. Ich sah und roch das köstliche Nass. Meine Kehle brannte, in meinem Mund schwappte das Gift und das Monster jubilierte. Je näher ich ihrem Hals kam desto schlimmer wurde es. Ich wollte abbrechen, mich zurückziehen, sie schützen, doch dann traf mich der Geruch von frisch vergossen Blut. Mein Verstand setzte aus, der Blick färbte sich rot und das Monster in mir übernahm die Kontrolle. Mein Verstand schrie auf, kämpfte gegen das Monster und verlor.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund und mit einem tiefen Knurren biss ich zu.

* * *

Ab und an mal ein kleiner Review wäre ganz nett. :)


	14. Agony

**13. Agony**

Ich öffnete meinen Mund und mit einem tiefen Knurren biss ich zu.

Mein Mund schoss nach vorne, meine Zähne suchten ihre Schlagader, krachend schlugen sie zu und wurden abrupt gestoppt als sie auf einen unüberwindbaren Widerstand stießen. Vor meinen Augen flimmerte es. Das Monster schrie enttäuscht auf. Mein Verstand jubelte. Unsichtbare Hände drückten mich drückten mich nach hinten. Das Monster wollte wieder zuschlagen. Der Verstand versuchte die Situation zu erfassen. Da stand Eddie, genau wie Sandy in ein für Menschen unsichtbares Flimmern gehüllt, zwischen mir und ihr und sah mich traurig an. Maries Hände auf meinen Schultern zogen mich und Eddie drückte mit seiner Gabe, doch das Monster wollte Blut.

Marie flüsterte in mein Ohr, doch die Worte erreichten mich nicht. Alles war rot. Alles wurde vom reinen Verlangen gesteuert. Instinkt Pur.

Ich wollte mich losreißen, wollte meine Beute schlagen, wollte dieses köstliche Nass. Meine Wut wurde übermächtig. Ich kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Ketten in die Eddie mich legte. Ich stand kurz davor sie zu sprengen.

„Kämpf! Las es nicht zu. Denk daran was du in deinem Inneren bist. Kämpf für mich! Für uns! **Ich liebe dich!**", halte Sandys Stimme durch meinen Kopf. Ihre Stimme brachte das Monster für einen Augenblick ins schwanken, doch es reichte. Mein Verstand nutzte seine Chance und übernahm wieder die Kontrolle.

Ich sah Sandys, wie sie mich verwirt ansah, Eddie war traurig, Marie redet beruhigend auf mich ein und um alle lag immer noch das Flimmern von Maries Schild.

Ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hatte sie nur als Nahrung gesehen. Ich wollte sie töten. Ohne Marie hätte ich sie getötet. Ohne Marie wäre mein Engel jetzt tot. Mein Stern wäre erloschen.

_**Was hatte ich nur getan, wie konnte ich nur. **_

Voller Schmerz, Zweifel, Scham und Selbsthass gab ich jeglichen Widerstand auf und ließ mich von Marie wegziehen. Angewidert und beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick, dreht mich um und warf beim gehen noch Marie den Schlüssel für mein Auto zu. Da wo ich jetzt hinging bräuchte ich ihn nicht.

„Wo will er hin? Was ist geschehen?", hörte ich Sandys verzweifelte Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Eddie traurig.

„Och, Schatz.", sagte Marie.

Das war das letzte das ich noch hörte, ich hatte den Ausgang schon erreicht und schritt eilends ins Freie.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich den Campus verlassen hatte noch wie ich den Weg zu meiner kleinen Insel fand, ich weiß nur noch das ich auf die große Hemlocktanne , die auf dem kleine Hügel hinter meiner Hütte stand, geklettert war und mich auf einen der oberen Äste gehockt hatte.

Ich ließ meinem Blick noch einmal schweifen dann schloss ich die Augen.

Sofort stürmten die Bilder auf mich ein.

Ich sah mich und Sandy wie wir am Rand der Tanzfläche standen, wir lachten und küssten uns und dann spannte ich ihren Hals. Mein Gesicht sah auf einmal verzehrt aus, wie ein wildes Tier starrte ich auf ihre Schlagader und dann schlug ich zu. In tiefen Zügen saugte ich das Blut aus ihr, bis nichts mehr kam. Meine Augen färbten sich rot und tiefe Zufriedenheit spiegelte sich in ihnen. Befriedigt wischte ich mit dem Handrücken über meinen Mund und ließ ihre leblose Hülle achtlos zu Boden sinken. Triumphierend blickte ich auf mein Werk und lachte höhnisch über dieses naive Menschenkind. Sie wusste was ich war, _**sie war doch selbst schuld an ihrem Schicksal.**_

Laut lachte das Monster und zog meine Seele in den Abgrund.

Die Perspektive veränderte sich. Südkorea, 1954. Bälle, ich liebte Bälle, welches Kind liebte keine Bälle, lachend warf mir Kathrin den Ball zu, doch Martin lenkte mich ab und so griff ich daneben. Verärgert sah ich zu Martin, er war der Sohn unserer Nachbarn und schon 16, nur widerwillig gab er auf uns kleine acht während die Eltern im Garten grillten.

Flink drehte ich mich um und folgte dem Ball der lustig über die Strasse rollte. Ich lief zwischen den Autos durch und auf die Strasse.

„Nein, Bruce. Nein, bleib stehen. Bruce.", hörte ich Martin hinter mir rufen. Doch ich war böse auf ihn und lief einfach weiter ohne mich umzusehen. Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Jemand stieß mich und ich rollte über die Straße. Große Reifen quietschten stotternd, ein großer Diesel schickte dicke schwarze Rauchwolken in den Himmel und dann gab es einen alles übertönenden Knall. Das nächste was ich sah war eine große Blutlache in der ein Klumpen Fleisch lag, der einmal Martin war. Martin hatte mich von der Strasse gestoßen und war an meiner Stelle von dem LKW überrollt worden. Ich werde seinen Anblick nie vergessen.

Andere müssen sterben damit du leben kannst, so ist der Lauf der Dinge. Folge deiner Bestimmung., sagte das Monster und zerrte weiter an mir.

Fort Hood, Texas, 1965. Ich saß in der Küche meines Vaters der sich gerade einen Schuss Whisky in den Kaffee schüttete. Streng sah er mich an und rührte in seiner Tasse. „Ich hab mit dem Colonel gesprochen, nächste Woche erhältst du deine Abkommandierung zur 7. Kavallerie."

„Aber die 7. bereitet sich auf ihren Einsatz in Nam vor, da will ich nicht hin.", antwortete ich verzweifelt und senkte meinen Blick.

„Und warum nicht junger Mann?", fragte Vater streng.

„Dad, ich will nicht töten, bitte Dad lass mir meine Stelle.", flehte ich ihn an.

„Du, verdammter Schlappschwanz. Du wirst deinem Land dienen, so wie dein Großvater, deine Brüder und ich es schon getan haben. Du hast viel zu viel von deiner Mutter. In Nam wirst du endlich ein Mann werden.", schrie er mich an.

„Ja, Dad.", antwortete ich niedergeschlagen.

Und selbst jetzt bist du kein Mann, nur ein nutzloser Vampir der seine Bestimmung verleugnet., verhöhnte mich das Monster und stieß mich weiter in den Abgrund meiner Seele.

Vietnam, Ia-Drang-Tal, Landezone X-Ray, 15.11.1965. Ratternd spie mein M-16 Tot und Verderben in die Reihen meiner Gegner, aber es kamen immer mehr wie die Ratten strömten sie aus ihren Löchern, ein nie enden wollender Strom an Leibern brandete gegen meine Stellung und vor uns häuften sich die endstellten Leichen und wimmernden Verwundeten. Wieso gaben sie nicht auf? Was trieb diese Männer in den Tot? Krachend rammte ich ein neues Magazin in die Waffe und schickte einen weiteren Hurensohn in die Hölle. „Runter Scot.", rief Jim und stieß mich zur Seite. Im fallen sah ich den Vietcong und das große Bajonett an seiner AK 47, das mit satten schmatzen Jim den Bauch aufschlitzte. Das hätte mich treffen sollen, dachte ich noch panisch während ich automatisch den Abzug drückte und ein ganzes Magazin in das Schlitzauge pumpte. Er kippte nach hinten über und ich jubelte im Triumph.

„Steck es wieder rein, Scot. Hilf mir doch. Steck es doch wieder rein." Jims panische schrei, rissen mich aus meinem Hochgefühl und was ich sah als ich mich ihm zu wand holte mich endgültig in die Realität zurück. Ängstlich sah er an sich runter und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Darm wieder in die aufgeschlitzte Bauchhöhle zu schieben, was natürlich misslang.

„Scot tu doch was, Scot bitte.", schrie er noch und kippte nach hinten über. Doch was sollte ich tun. Hilflos rief ich nach einem Sani, doch der konnte ihm auch nicht mehr helfen und so starb mein Kamerad, zitternd und nach seiner Mutter schreiend, an meiner Stelle.

So ist das halt, selbst als du ein Mensch warst, mussten immer wieder andere sterben damit du leben konntest. Akzeptier dein Schicksal. Das Monster in mir geiferte vor Freude und ich fing an zu brennen.

Vietnam, Ia-Drang-Tal, Landezone X-Ray, 15.11.1965, zwei Stunden später. Charlie schickte eine Kompanie nach der nächsten gegen uns, es mangelte an Wasser und Munition, wenn das so weiterging müssten wir bald mit Steinen werfen. Um mich herum lagen lauter Leichen, Reisfresser und unsere Boys, im Tode waren sie alle gleich. Sie stanken, nach Verwesung, Scheiße und geronnen Blut. Es herrschte das totale Chaos, Schnellfeuergewehre knatterten, Offiziere brüllten Befehle, Granaten explodierten, Verwundete schrieen. Der Tot feierte eine Orgie und ich stand mitten im Auge des Sturms und wartete auf die nächste Welle. Und sie kam, brüllend liefen die kleinen Kerle in ihren Schlafanzügen auf uns zu. Entschlossen und ohne Furcht stürmten sie durch das ausgetrocknete Flusstal. Egal was ich noch sehen werde, nichts wird den Mut, dieser kleinen zähen Reisfresser übertreffen. Wir schossen und schossen bis wir nichts mehr zum schießen hatten und immer noch kamen mehr. Vater hatte immer gesagt ich soll im Nahkampf das Gewehr vergessen, Pistole, Handgranate und Spaten wären da die besten Waffen. Handgranaten hatte ich nicht mehr, die Pistole war leer geschossen, blieb nur noch der Spaten. Entschlossen ließ ich das Gewehr fallen und nahm den Spaten in die Rechte während ich mit der Linken das Messer aus der Beinscheide zog. Nahkampf, halte es durch meinen Kopf, Nahkampf war was anders. Bis jetzt hatte ich nur auf Menschen geschossen aber einen Menschen Hautnah an sich ran zu lassen um ihn zu töten, war eine Steigerung des Grauens das mich schon den zweiten Tag umgab. Misch schauderte. Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell, der Reisfresser sprang über die Deckung und stach mit dem Bajonett nach mir. Doch meine Reflexe waren gut und so konnte ich dem Stoß mit einer Drehung meiner Hüften ausweichen, nun fast ausweichen, denn irgendwas Scharfes traf meine linke Hüfte. Die Wucht seines Stoßes ließ ihn weiter auf mich zustürmen und so war es mir ein leichtes ihm das Messer in die Brust zu rammen. Doch ich hatte nicht auf den Rat meines Vaters gehört, nie mit einem Messer zwischen die Rippen zu stechen und so kam es wie es kommen musste das Messer klemmte und ließ sich nicht mehr herausziehen. Entsetzt blickte er auf das Messer in seiner Brust und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Egal was er vor hatte ich ließ ihm keine weitere Chance mich zu töten. Der Spaten zuckte runter und traf ihn genau da wo der Hals in die Schultern überging. Schmatzend schnitt er durch Haut, Sehnen, Knochen und die Halsschlagader. Genau wie Vater gesagt hatte war dieser Schlag absolut tödlich und der Spaten ließ sich auch ganz leicht wieder aus ihm rausziehen. Doch auf eins war ich nicht vorbereitet, als ich den Spaten aus ihm raus zog, war mein Gesicht zu nahe an der Verletzung, sein Herz pumpte noch und so spritze eine dünner Strahl Blut aus seiner Schlagader und traf genau meinen offen stehenden Mund. Automatisch schluckte ich und so trank ich an diesem Tag das erste Mal Blut. Ich war so was von angeekelt und wütend. Ich war wütend auf meinen Vater weil er mich in diese Hölle geschickt hatte. Ich war wütend auf mich weil ich mich nicht dagegen gewehrt hatte. Ich war wütend auf das Schlitzauge vor mir weil er mich angegriffen hatte und ich ihn töten musste. Ich war wütend. Mein Blick wurde rot und die Wut suchte nach einem Ventil. Immer wieder schlug ich mit dem Spaten auf den Sterbenden ein. Immer wieder traf das Eisen seinen Kopf, der unter meinen Schlägen aufplatzte wie eine Melone. Doch auch da hörte ich nicht auf wieder und wieder schlug ich zu und mit jedem Schlag verteilte ich sein Gehirn auf mir und der Umgebung. Ich war wie von Sinnen.

„Es ist gut Scot.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir und zog an meiner Schulter, wie im Wahn drehte ich mich um und wollte auf ihn einschlagen. Doch er war schneller und stärker als ich und so fand ich mich noch ehe ich es war nahm mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

„Es ist gut Scot. Sie haben für den Monet genug. Beruhige dich wieder.", sprach die Stimme sanft zu mir und jetzt drang sie auch durch meine Wut und ich erkannte in ihr Wolf. Freundlich lächelte mich der hünenhafte Indianer an, er stammte von irgendeinem Stamm der am Pazifik lebte ab und zog mich hoch.

Du hast es genossen, die Wut, das Blut. Du hast es genossen. Warum verleugnest du dich selbst? , lachte das Monster.

Ich hab es nicht genossen. Ich hatte Angst. Das Blut war so eklig. Ich wollte gar nicht da sein., antwortete ich elend.

Nein du hast es genossen. Das ist deine Natur. Das Monster zerrte weiter an mir und nahm mich mit auf eine Reise in den Abgrund meiner Seele. Nichts ließ es aus, all die toten Kameraden und getöteten Feinde und nicht das kleinste Detail ihrer oft grausamen Tode blieb mir erspart. Es zeigte mir wie mein Vater mich verhöhnte als ich als gebrochener Mann aus dem Krieg zurück kehrte. Wie ich mit geladener Waffe vor dem Bettchen meiner Tochter stand und dem Schmerz ein Ende breiten wollte und doch den Mut nicht fand. Der erste Vampir den ich tötete. Die vielen Toten in New Orleans. Den gewaltsamen Tot meiner Familie und meine Unfähigkeit ihn zu verhindern. Die toten Kinder. Nichts ließ es aus, keine noch so kleine Untat blieb unerwähnt. Immer tiefer war der Fall ins Nichts. Doch am meisten Quälte mich sie tot unter mir liegend zu sehen.

Das Monster schmeichelte, drohte, schrie und führte mir mein wahres Wesen vor und als ich glaubte wir wären durch ging es wieder von vorne los.

Zeit hatte für mich keine Bedeutung mehr, wie lange war ich schon hier gefangen Stunden, Tage, Monate oder gar Jahre? Ich hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

Ich brannte. Ich glühte regelrecht aus. Das Monster versuchte den letzten Rest meiner Menschlichkeit aus mir raus zu brennen. Ich schwankte. Ich Schrie. Ich zweifelte. Ich verzweifelte.

Was war mein Weg wert, wenn ich noch nicht mal die die ich liebte vor mir schützen konnte. Hatte ich mir nicht all die Jahre etwas vor gemacht. Ich war nicht Edel. Ich war nicht besser als die Anderen. _**Ich war ein Monster wie sie.**_

Warum es weiter leugnen? Warum sich weiter Quälen? Warum sich nicht dazu bekennen? Warum sich nicht von Menschen ernähren?

Egal wie tief ich mein Wahn auch war meine Instinkte arbeitete immer noch und so fuhr ich erschrocken hoch als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet und so übernahm der Selbsterhaltungstrieb die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich wirbelte hoch entfernte mich von der Berührung und stand wütend knurrend in Angriffsstellung gegen den Baum gelehnt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich die Person, die ängstlich vor mir zurückwich und deren große goldene Augen mich voller Mitleid ansahen, erkannte. Es war nur Marie, so gab ich meine Angriffsstellung wieder auf und sackte zusammen.

Vorsichtig kam sie wieder auf mich zu. „Schhh. Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut", flüsterte sie sanft und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Marie, ich wollte sie töten, dabei liebe ich sie doch." Kläglich kamen die Worte über meine Lippen, während ich mich an sie lehnte und hemmungslos anfing zu schluchzen.

„Ich weiß. Alles wird wieder gut. Lass es raus.", flüsterte sie mir zu und streichelte meine Haare.

Den Rest der Nacht lag ich schluchzend und zitternd in ihren Armen, ich ließ all den Schmerz raus, beweinte alles. Der totale Zusammenbruch.

Als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den See schickte hörte das Schluchzen und Zittern auf und ich konnte langsam wieder klar denken. Ich richtete mich auf und sah Marie eindringlich an.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich sie zögernd.

„Dich aufhalten.", antwortete sie mir bestimmt.

„Aufhalten?" Wie konnte sie das wissen?

„Ja, aufhalten. Wir saßen gestern in der Mensa und plötzlich schreckte Sandy auf. Sie sagte ich müsse dich aufhalten, verhindern dass du das machst und ich soll dafür sorgen das du wieder Trinkst. Wann hast du das letzte Mal getrunken?"

„Vorgestern."

„Vorgestern? Bist du dir da sicher du siehst schrecklich aus. Deine Augen sind schwarz wie Kohle."

Jetzt wo sie es sagte wurde mir erst bewusst wie durstig ich war. Wie kam das nur? Ich hatte doch am Morgen vor Halloween getrunken. Wie konnte ich jetzt schon schwarze Augen haben?

„Den wievielten haben wir?"

„Den 27.11. wieso.", antwortete Marie.

„Den 27.11. Das kann nicht sein." Ich war total geschockt. Das hieße ja ich hätte fast 27 Tage hier oben gehockt. Kein Wunder das ich solchen Durst hatte.

„Wir haben aber den 27ten." Skeptisch betrachtete sie mich. „Sag nicht du hast die ganze Zeit hier oben gehockt. Trägst du deshalb immer noch dein Kostüm. Bruce was tust du dir an. Komm wir gehen jetzt erst mal jagen und dann ziehen wir dir was anderes an."

Wie ein kleines Kind nahm sie mich an die Hand und zog mich vom Baum. Wir jagten in der Umgebung. Als ich den ersten Hirsch erlegte fühlte ich erst wie schlecht es mir ging. Ich erlegte noch fünf weitere eh Durst gestillt war, aber irgendwie schmeckte alles fade. Ich befriedigte zwar den Durst aber es machte mir keinen wirklichen Spaß. Zurück an der Hütte duschte ich, wechselte ich die Kleidung und ging zu Marie die am Ufer auf mich wartete.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser. Willst du darüber reden?", begrüßte sie mich.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein ich wollte nicht mit ihr über meine Zweifel sprechen. Was sollte ich ihr schon sagen sie wusste doch was passiert war. Sie wusste doch das ich wertlos, unnütz war. Was gab es da schon zu besprechen?

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Wie soll es ihr schon gehen? Schlecht. Obwohl wir es ihr nicht gesagt haben weiß sie ganz genau was geschehen ist. Sie macht sich vorwürfe weil sie dich dazu überredet hat. Sie vermisst dich." Dann stellte sie sich vor misch und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich soll dir etwas ausrichte. Sie liebt dich. Du sollst dich nicht länger Quälen. Sie weiß das du jetzt noch nicht zurück kommst, aber du sollst nicht solange fort bleiben. Sie wäre genauso schuld an der Sache wie du. Du sollst immer daran denken wer du bist. Du sollst an deinem Weg festhalten. Du sollst keine Dummheiten machen. Sie vermisst dich."

Sie liebt mich immer noch, obwohl ich sie töten wollte. Das war doch nicht richtig. Und sie gab sich selbst einen Teil der Schuld. Das war total verkehrt. Warum musste sie sich gerade in mich verlieben, warum verliebte sie sich nicht in einen netten Menschen. Ich war nicht gut für sie. Ich brachte sie nur in Gefahr. Ich war nur ein blutrünstiges Monster, warum sah sie es nicht ein?

„Sag ihr das es mir leid tut und das ich nicht weiß wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und dann mit ihr sprechen. Und sag ihr ich werde keine Dummheiten machen.", antwortete ich zerknirscht.

Marie nickte und starte hinaus aufs Wasser. „Du wirst uns verlassen." Keine Frage nur eine Feststellung. „Bitte denk immer daran du hast eine Familie die dich liebt und die dich braucht. Wir drei brauchen dich. Ja ich sage wir drei. Sandy ist genauso ein Teil von uns, wie von dir und selbst wenn du jetzt an euerer Beziehung zweifelst, du weißt genauso gut wie ich das du ohne sie nicht leben kannst und ihr geht es genauso. Also geh jetzt aber denk immer daran Zeit hat für sie eine andere Bedeutung als für uns. Bleib nicht solange weg."

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen."

Ich ging zurück in die Hütte und packte alles Notwendige in einen Rucksack. Als ich reisefertig vor sie Hütte trat stand Marie immer noch am Ufer und sah mich traurig an.

Ich küsste zum Abschied ihre Stirn und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich war immer sehr stolz auf dich meine kleine schöne Enkeltochter. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht da sein konnte als du ein kleines Kind warst, aber eins sollst du wissen, ich haben dich und deine Geschwister immer geliebt."

„Ich weiß, Opa. Ich liebe dich auch.", schluchzte sie und lief, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen davon.

Ich sah mich noch einmal um und lief los. Ich durchquerte Kanada, Alaska, nahm einen Flug nach Nowosibirsk. Von dort zog ich weiter durch Sibirien, die Mongolei und China. Ich bestieg alle Achttausender im Himalaja, ich durchquerte die Wüste Gobi und lief den Jenissej entlang bis Dikson. Östlich von Dikson betrat ich das zugefrorene Polarmeer und dann durchquerte ich die Arktis bis ich wieder im Norden von Kanada war.

Ich war ruhelos. Wenn ich Durst hatte jagte ich, doch alles war Fade, nichts schmeckte. Ich sah wunderbare Sonnenaufgänge und Untergänge und so manches Wunder der Natur. Doch nichts berührte mich, alles war Grau in Grau. Unterwegs traf ich auf andere, doch die Unterhaltungen drangen kaum zu mir durch. Nichts war mehr richtig. Alles war falsch. Wieder und wieder verfolgten mich die schrecklichen Bilder und ich rang mit dem Monster aber auch das flachte ab, bis ich am Schluss nur noch zwei Bilder sah. Sandy tot zu meinen Füssen und Sandy wie sie mich verklärt ansah nachdem wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsste hatten.

Das eine zeigte mir das ich eine ständige Gefahr für sie war, wie konnte ich sie nur gefährden, hatte ich mir nicht geschworen alle Gefahr von ihr fern zu halten. Wenn ich sie liebte musste ich mich dann nicht von ihr fern halten?

Das andere zeigte mir das was ich mir mehr als alles andere wünschte, ich wollte sie wieder so sehen, glücklich mit ihr sein. Denn eins war auch klar, ohne sie machte mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Ohne sie war ich tot.

Egal wie ich es drehte ich saß in einer Zwickmühle und für mich gab es kein entkommen.

Leise knirschte der Schnee unter meinen Füssen als ich die Bucht betrat, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen gar nicht mehr darauf geachtet wohin ich ging und so war ich überrascht das mich mein Weg gerade hierher geführt hatte. Traurig ließ ich mich in den Schnee fallen, wieso war ich gerade hierher gelaufen. Ich kannte diese Bucht, ich liebte diese Bucht und ich wusste genau wie sie in ein paar Monaten, wenn der Schnee geschmolzen, das Eis sich zurückgezogen hatte und die ersten Frühjahrsblumen auf den Salzwiesen blühten, riechen würde. Hier würde es nach ihr riechen, als ich zum ersten Mal ihren Duft wahrnahm musste ich an diesen Ort denken. Das hier war Sandys Bucht.

Ich kramte in meiner Jacktasche und steckte mir die Ohrstöpsels meines MP3-Players in die Ohren. Ich schaltete in ein – er stand auf Zufallswiedergabe, ich wollte mich einfach nicht mehr entscheiden. Schon bei den ersten Takten erkannte ich das Lied, Here Without You, wie passend. Erinnerte mich hier nicht schon alles an sie, musste mir jetzt auch noch eine Rockgruppe sagen wie ich mich fühlte?

Ohne das ich es wollte sprang meine Gabe an und zerrte meine Sinne mit sich. Unvorbereitet sah ich sie vor. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers in Indiana und sah nach draußen. Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben und aus der Stereoanlage kam Rainin You. Sie hatte ihre Arme um sich geschlungen und Tränen liefen aus ihren geröteten Augen.

„Wieder dieses Lied, Kind.", hörte ich die Stimme ihrer Großmutter, di das Zimmer durchschritt und sie umarmte.

„Er fehlt mir so.", schluchzte sie an ihrer Brust.

Du fehlst mir auch. Ich liebe dich. Ich bin so ein unfähiges Monster. Es tut mir alles so Leid. Schrie ich in meinem Kopf.

Da war plötzlich dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen. „Grany, ich möchte jetzt gern allein sein. Ich komm später zu dir runter."

Erstaunt sah die alte Frau zu ihr. „Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt allein sein möchtest?"

„Ja. Ganz sicher.", antwortete sie fest.

Grany streichelte ihre Wange und verließ erstaunt den Raum.

Sandy setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, ein ganz kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

‚Bruce Adrian McGregor, ich hab dich gehört, sprich endlich mit mir. Ich weiß das du da bist.', hallte ihre Stimme durch meinen Kopf.

‚Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, bitte wein nicht mehr wegen mir. Das bin ich nicht wert.', druckste ich herum.

‚Mir tut es auch leid.', antwortete sie traurig, doch dann wurde sie streng. ‚Doch um wen ich weine oder nicht ist meine Sache und hör endlich auf dich runter zu machen. Ich will nicht noch mal hören, dass du dich als wertlos bezeichnest. Hast du mich verstanden.'

‚Ja, Ma'am.'

‚Wo bist du?'

‚Am Polarmeer.'

‚Oh, und wann kommst du endlich Heim? Hast du dich entschieden wie es weiter gehen soll?'

‚Ich hab mich entschieden. Ich werde dir erklären was vorgefallen ist und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam wie es weiter geht, aber dabei möchte ich dich richtig sehen.'

‚Gut und wann soll das sein?'

‚Ich weiß nicht, welches Datum haben wir denn eigentlich? Ich bin da nicht so auf dem Laufenden. Hier ist es ja immer dunkel.'

‚Wir haben den 23. Januar. Du bist jetzt seit fast drei Monaten weg. Tu mir das nie wieder an. Hörst du. Nie wieder. Egal was du meinst schlimmes getan zu haben. Das ewige warten, bringt mich noch um.'

‚Du fehlst mir auch. Ich muss aber noch was erledigen, bist du nächste Woche Freitag wieder auf dem Campus?'

‚Ja, ich komm schon am Donnerstag.'

‚Darf ich dich dann sehen?'

‚Du darfst nicht, du musst. Wehe dir du kommst nicht vorbei. Du Idiot.'

‚Ich komme und ich weiß nicht was du vorhin alles gehört hast, aber es war alles so gemeint. Bis Freitag.'

‚Bis Freitag.'

Ich ließ meine Gabe fallen und atmete zu ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder befreit durch.

Jetzt wo ich sie wieder gesehen hatte, wo ich sie gerochen hatte und mit ihr gesprochen hatte war mir eins klar geworden. Ich liebte sie, ich könnte sie nie aufgeben. Nur sie könnte mich wegschicken. Wir mussten gemeinsam klären wie es weiterging.

Doch noch eins war mir klar geworden, ich musste mich noch verabschieden, ich musste mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Ich musste nach Texas und mit Jess sprechen.

Ich dachte an Marie und fand sie in unserem Wohnzimmer, ungeduldig sah sie zu Eddie der sämtliche Kanäle im Fernsehen durchzappte. Grinsend drang ich in ihren Geist ein.

‚Hallo mein Schatz.'

Ich sah wie sie aufsprang und wild mit den Armen fuchtelte.

‚Bruce, Bruce, ach Bruce. Wo bist du? Wann kommst du wieder? Wir vermissen dich so.', kreischte sie in meinen Kopf

Erstaunt wand sich Eddie zu Marie und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist denn Schatz?", fragte er leicht genervt.

Doch die winkte nur ab und wartete auf meine antwort.

‚Ich bin noch im Norden und ja ich komme zurück, besser gesagt möchte ich mich gern morgen mit auch in Dallas treffen. Ich will zu Jess und den anderen und da würde ich euch gern dabei haben.'

‚Klar kommen wir. Ich sag dir noch mit welchen Flug wir kommen.'

„Schnell Eddie wir brauchen zwei Flüge nach Dallas. Bruce kommt wieder. Los doch, er will sich dort mit uns treffen.", scheuchte sie den armen Eddie auf, der nur verdattert drein schaute und zum Computer ging.

‚Wir sehen uns in Dallas.'

‚Ja, in Dallas.'

Das rütteln des Flugzeugs, als seine Reifen auf die Landebahn aufsetzten riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gelangweilt sah ich aus dem Fenster und betrachtet das Treiben auf dem Vorfeld, während wir über die endlosen Taxiways des DFW international zum Terminal fuhren. Die Strecke die ich in den letzten 30 Stunden hinter mich gebracht hatte war selbst in unserer modernen Zeit für einen Menschen nicht machbar. Zuerst war ich im vollen Tempo vom Polarmeer nach Yellowknife gerannt, nur um zu erfahren, dass das nächste Flugzeug erst wieder in drei Tagen starten würde. Aber meine schwarze Kreditkarte konnte dann doch einen der Privatpiloten dazu überreden mich auf der Stelle nach Edmonton zu fliegen, Geld hatte auf Menschen schon immer eine magische Wirkung. In Edmonton war es dann ein leichtes ein Flieger nach Dallas zu bekommen, First Class war fast immer noch ein Plätzchen frei. Endlich stoppten wir und mit einem Pling ging das Anschnalzeichen aus. Erleichtert stieg ich aus meinem Sitz und begab mich zum Ausgang. Freundlich lächelte mich die Stewardess an und wünschte mir einen schönen Tag und fliegen sie bald wieder mit uns. Irgendwie ging es mir heute besser, besser nicht gut und so konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen der jungen Frau tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich hoffe das sie dann wieder an Board sind.", antwortet ich ihr und schenkte ihr mein erste richtiges Lächeln seit Monaten. Ich hörte genau wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und sah wie sie rot anlief und sich Hilfesuchend zu ihrer Kollegin drehte. Oh, was hatte ich da wieder angestellt. Die Einreiseformalitäten gingen schneller als ich dachte, der Beamte warf nur einen kurzen Blick in meinen perfekt gefälschten Ausweis und einen noch kürzeren in meinen Rucksack und so betrat ich nach über zehn Jahren wieder texanischen Boden.

Das hier würde nicht leicht, für keinen von uns. Irgendwie hatte ich sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen, das ich Eddie und Marie gefragt hatte mich auf diesem Gang zu begleiten, immerhin waren sie seit diesem schrecklichen Tag im August 2000, der unser aller Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Als ich die Ankunftshalle betrat nahm ich sofort den Geruch von zwei Vampiren wahr und folgte ihm zu einem etwas abgelegen Parkdeck. Wie ein Blitz schoss etwas hinter einem Pfeiler hervor und flog direkt in meine Arme.

„Bruce. Bruce, schön das du wieder da bist.", jauchzte Marie direkt in mein Ohr, dann lehnte sie sich etwas zurück und sah mir in die Augen. „Du bist doch wieder zurück, du gehst doch nicht wieder weg?"

Ich zog sie etwas fester an mich. „Hallo mein Schatz. Ich geh nicht wieder weg."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, streichelte meine Rücken und schluchzte nur. Während ich sie so hielt ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und fand Eddie gegen den Pfeiler gelehnt. Er lächelte mir zu, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er wirkte angespannt und niedergeschlagen, so hatte ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Für ihn musste das ganze besonders schlimm sein. Seine Eltern und seine Brüder mit ihren Familien lebten in der Gegend, für sie war er tot und so konnte er sie nicht besuchen, obwohl er das bestimmt gerne getan hätte. Langsam löste ich mich von Marie und ging zu Eddie.

„Hallo Ed.", begrüßte ich ihn mit Handschlag.

„Hallo Bruce. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, auch.", er ließ den Satz unbeendet. Ich wusste auch so was er sagen wollte. Auch wenn es gerade hier sein muss.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging zu dem gemieteten Porsche Cayenne. Ed und Marie stiegen vorne ein und ich schmiss meinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank und ließ mich in die Polster sinken. Der ganze Wagen roch wie ein Gewächshaus voller Blumen, fragend drehte ich mich rum und sah das der ganze Kofferraum voller in Papier gewickelter Sträuße war, sie hatten also schon alles besorgt.

Eddie lenkte den Wagen auf den Highway nach Südwesten, zuerst fragte mir Marie Löcher in den Bauch wo ich war, wenn ich getroffen hatte und was ich alles so gemacht hatte, nur das Thema Sandy sprach sie nicht an, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Doch je näher wir unserem Ziel kamen desto seltener wurden die Fragen, bis wir schließlich alle schwiegen. Ed starrt stur auf die Straße vor sich, während Marie und ich auf die hügelige Landschaft die an uns vorbei flog schauten, ohne das wir sie überhaupt richtig wahr nahmen. Wir waren alle mit unseren Gedanken ganz woanders, in einer ganz anderen Zeit.

Nach etwas mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden passierten wir das Ortsschild von Rising Star und die Stimmung im Wagen erreichte einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Wir fuhren entlang der Hauptstrasse durch den kleinen Ort, fast nichts hatte sich geändert. Da war die Tankstelle mit den Trucks, der Parkplatz vor dem Schnellimbiss war voller Pickups und wie früher versammelte sich hier die Jugend der Umgebung, das Motel für die wenigen Durchreisenden, der Supermarkt, die Bars, der Schnapsladen, die Bank, der Friseur und das Sheriffsbüro. Alles war wie immer. Als wir am Trailerpark vorbei fuhren klebte Marie mit ihrer Nase an der Scheibe.

„Da ist Sue und sieh sie hat zwei Kinder." Nachdem wir solange geschwiegen hatten hörte sich ihr Aufschrei wie ein Kanonenknall an. Man hörte deutlich ihre lange unterdrückte Sehnsucht als sie das Wort Kinder aussprach. Ich konnte nur erahnen wie es für sie sein musste, niemals Kinder zu bekommen. Automatisch dachte ich wieder an Sandy. Kinder, daran hab ich nie gedacht, wünschte sie sich Kinder? Und wenn ja, könnte sie damit leben das wir nie Kinder haben würden? Nochetwas was sie für mich aufgeben müsste.

Kurz hinter der Stadtgrenze bog Eddie auf eine kleine Nebenstrasse ab und fünf Minuten später hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht. Bedrückt stiegen wir aus dem Wagen, nahmen die Blumen aus dem Kofferraum und gingen zum Eingang des Friedhofs. Langsam schritten wir die Reihen ab und hatten unser Ziel fast erreicht als wir einen Mann vor einem der Gräber knien sahen.

Eddie fing an zu zittern und wäre fast auf den Mann zugestürmt, doch Marie und ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern und ihn hinter einen großen Baum außer sicht ziehen. So spät am Abend, wir hatten immerhin schon nach elf, hatte ich hier mit niemanden mehr gerechnet, erst recht nicht mit ihm.

„Hallo, mein großer. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, da wo ihr jetzt seid. Mom kränkelt mal wieder, aber du weißt ja wie das ist, wenn sie von einer neuen Krankheit liest glaubt sie ein paar Tage später sie hätte sie auch, also mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Dein kleiner Bruder Bill ist letzte Woche zum zweiten Mal Vater geworden. Du hast eine kleine gesunde Nichte, er nennte sie Marie, nach deiner Verlobten, ich weiß du warst nicht mit ihr verlobt aber deine Mom und ich hatten immer gehofft du würdest sie mal heiraten. John haben sie wieder nach Afghanistan geschickt, ich mach mir Sorgen das ihm was passiert. Will denn dieser verdammte Krieg nie enden? Kevin, der Sohn von den Hovers kam letzten Monat in einer Kiste zurück, der liegt jetzt dahinten. Machs gut Junge, ich komm nächste Woche wieder vorbei. Ich hab dich lieb." Mühsam rappelte sich der Mann wieder hoch.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Daddy.", flüsterte Eddie wobei seine Stimme zitterte.

Mit hängenden Kopf ging Eddies Vater Richtung Ausgang, nur um fluchend vor einem anderen Grab stehen zu bleiben.

„Das du Schwein auch hier liegen darfst.", schrie er voller Schmerz. Mit einem tritt fegte er die Blumen vom Grab, dann ziepte er seine Hose auf und pisste voller Verachtung darüber. „Nur gut dass du einen langsamen und schmerzhaften tot hattest, dem der dich zur Hölle geschickt hat sollte man einen Orden verleihen. Ich bete jeden Tag zu Gott das sie ihn nie erwischen."

Das werden sie nicht und einen Orden brauch ich nicht. Er und seine Freunde hatten nur bekommen was sie verdienten.

Schlurfend verließ er den Friedhof und fuhr davon. Eddie hatte ihm bis zum Auto sehnsüchtig nachgesehen, wie gern wäre er zu seinem Vater gelaufen, um ihm alles zu erklären, doch das ging ja nicht. Eddies Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war so ganz anders als meins zu meinem, sie liebten sich, machten fast jedes Wochenende was gemeinsam, jagen, angeln, die Pferde und die paar Rinder die sie als Hobby hielten, alles machten sie zusammen und ihn jetzt so zusehen. Was ging wohl in Eddie vor? Er lag in Maries Armen und starrte ins leere. Da konnte ich jetzt nichts machen und so ließ ich ihnen einen Augenblick für sich.

Die letzten Meter zogen sich wie Meilen doch letztlich stand ich vor den Gräbern meiner Familie. Es waren so furchtbar viele Gräber.

Ganz links war mein Grab, offiziell war ich 1975 mit meinem Sportflugzeug in den Lake Michigan gestürzt und wobei meine Leiche nie gefunden wurde. Ich hatte damals alles so organisiert, damit meine Familie die Einahmen aus meinem ersten Buch erhielt. Neben mir lag Jess und ihr zweiter Ehemann Josef. Ich war froh das sie mit Josef einen Neuanfang gewagt hatte, er war ein guter Kerl und hat sie glücklich gemacht. Dann kamen die Gräber meiner Tochter Linda und ihres Mannes Tom und darauf folgten ihre Kinder.

Der kleine Bruce, er wurde nur fünf Jahre alt. Jess, sie war nach ihre Großmutter benannt 10 Jahre. Stan, 13 Jahre, er träumte davon Pilot zu werden und baute immer Modelflugzeuge. Olivia, 17 Jahre, ein wenig aufsässig und hatte dadurch den falschen Umgang. Dann kam Tom jr., 18 Jahre, der Zwillingsbruder von Marie, er hatte ein Footballstipendium für die UCLA bekommen und wollte am nächsten Tag umziehen. Neben ihm lag seine Freundin Nancy, 17 Jahre, Eddies kleine Schwester, durch sie hatte er Marie richtig kennen gelernt und zuletzt kamen noch zwei leere Gräber, die von Eddie und Marie.

So viele sinnlose Tode.

Alle Grabsteine, außer meinem, hatten zwei Dinge gemeinsam. Auf allen stand Unvergessen in alle Ewigkeit. und der 20.08.2000 als Todestag.

Sonntag der 20.08.2000, war ein sehr sonniger Spätsommertag, träge ratterte die alte Klimaanlage und versuchte verzweifelt gegen die Wüstenhitze anzukämpfen. Ich hatte die Vorhänge in meinem schäbigen Motelzimmer zugezogen und lümmelte auf der durchgelegenen Matratze. Eine Fette Spinne saß seelenruhig in ihrem großen Netz und wartete darauf das sich eine der vielen Fliegen darin verfing. Scheiße wie war ich nur in dieses Rattenloch gekommen?

Als ich vor zehn Jahren New Orleans verließ hatte ich mich in meine Hütte im norden Kanadas zurückgezogen. Dort lebte ich ein einfaches Leben nur ich, meine Bücher und schreiben. Die Hütte war soweit weg von allen, das ich dort ganz für mich sein konnte. Der nächste Nachbar lebte 300 Meilen weiter östlich, es war ganz einfach allen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen und wo keine Menschen waren gab es auch keine Vampire, so dass ich auch von ihnen verschont blieb. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden den Rest meiner Tage allein zu bleiben. Doch vor einem Jahr überkam mich diese Sehnsucht, da musste doch noch mehr sein. Ich wollte all die Plätze die ich durch meine Gabe schon tausendmal gesehen hatte auch einmal richtig wahrnehmen und so ging ich auf Weltreise. Warum mich mein Weg aber gerade auf den Highway zwischen Amarillo und Lubbock führte kann ich gar nicht mehr so genau sagen, vielleicht war es meine tief begraben Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie die mich nach Texas führte oder nur der Geburtstag meiner Tochter. Wer weiß das schon? Doch als der Morgen sich glutrot ankündigte hatte ich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich konnte mich entweder in irgendeinem Loch da draußen wie ein Tier verkriechen oder mir ein Zimmer in diesem Scheißhaus mieten. Letztlich hatte ich mich für das Zimmer entschieden.

Der 20.08. war schon immer ein sehr seltsamer Tag für mich, er war mit so vielen unterschiedlichen Erinnerungen verknüpft das ich nicht wusste ob ich ihn lieben oder hassen sollte. Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben war vor genau 36 Jahren, als mir die Krankenschwester dieses kleine schreiende Bündel in den Arm legte. Sie war eindeutig das schönste was ich je gesehen hatte, aber welcher Vater dachte das nicht wenn er sein Neugeborenes zum ersten Mal wiegte? Doch was ich vor 34 Jahren in Vietnam getan hatte, war unverzeihlich und noch heute verfolgten mich die Bilder ein ums andere Mal. Und dann war da noch der 20.08. vor 33 Jahren, damals hörte der Mensch auf zu existieren und der Vampir brannte sich seinen Weg durch mein Fleisch. Ich habe nie verstanden warum er oder war es eine sie, mich nicht vollkommen leer getrunken hatte. Was machte er überhaupt so weit im Norden? Soweit von jeglicher Nahrung? Und warum hatte er mich allein meinem Schicksal überlassen? Wer war er überhaupt? Ich hatte so meine Theorie aber ob ich je die Wahrheit erfahren würde stand in den Sternen.

Ich ließ den Vormittag an mir vorbeiziehen, sie würden eh nur zur Kirche fahren und dann mit der Gemeinde essen, das wollt ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun. Früher war ich auch sehr gläubig gewesen und irgendwie war ich es immer noch, nur mit dem Bodenpersonal konnte ich nichts mehr anfangen, alles Pharisäer.

Die Zeit kroch dahin und so rief ich mir die wenigen verschwommen menschlichen Erinnerungen an meine Tochter wach, sie war so ein munteres kleines Baby und sie war noch so klein als ich sie verlassen musste, noch kein Jahr und als ich dann wieder kam war alles anders. Ich war anders und so musste ich wieder gehen. Daraus wurde ein Abschied ohne Wiederkehr.

Ich hatte mir in den letzten Jahren zur Angewohnheit gemacht bei alle Familienfesten „anwesend" zu sein, es gab mir das Gefühl immer noch dazu zu gehören.

Gegen drei ließ ich meinen Geist fliegen und fand augenblicklich die kleine Farm 20 Meilen außerhalb von Rising Star. Linda zupfte die weiße Tischdecke zurecht die sie auf die große Tafel im Garten gelegt hatte und sah zu ihrer ältesten Tochter Marie, die anstatt die Teller auf dem Tisch zu verteilen sehnsüchtig zu Eddie, dem ältesten Sohn der Olsen, sah.

„Marie der Tisch deckt sich nicht allein.", ermahnte sie sie.

Schnell sah Marie wieder weg und machte sich eifrig daran den Tisch zu decken, doch sie konnte die Augen nicht von Eddie lassen. Linda lächelte nur sanft uns setzte sich auf die lange Bank. „Marie, setzt dich doch einen Moment zu mir. Schatz."

Widerwillig setzte sich das Mädchen zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr strich. „Marie, meine große. Ich weiß das du schon über ein Jahr mit Eddie zusammen bist und ich weiß auch was ihr abends immer in der Scheune macht.", verlegen senkte das Mädchen seinen Kopf und lief rot an. „He, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich war auch mal jung. Aber bitte versprich mir das ihr mit Kindern noch wartete bis ihr mit dem College fertig seid. Ich mag ja für dich schon Uralt sein, aber ich fühl mich noch zu jung um schon Großmutter zu werden. Jetzt schau nicht so das gleiche Gespräch hatte ich heute Morgen mit deinem Bruder."

„Mom. Ich hab ein wenig Angst vor dem College. All die hübschen Mädchen da, meinst du er bleibt überhaupt bei mir?"

„Ach Kind worüber du dir wieder Sorgen machst, natürlich bleibt er bei dir. Du weißt doch das du wunderschön bist und Eddie liebt dich das sieht doch ein Blinder…."

Ich ließ die beiden zurück und suchte nach Jess und fand sie im Schatten eines Baumes. Sie saß auf einer Wolldecke und las mit ihrem jüngsten Enkelsohn ein Bilderbuch. Sie sah noch immer gut aus für ihr Alter, für ihr Alter ich war ein Jahr älter als sie, aber sie war ja schon 57 während ich immer 25 bleiben würde.

„Siehst du Bruce, der Polizist zeigt dem Mann den Weg." Als sie meinen Namen aussprach musste ich mich schwer zusammenreißen nicht in ihren Geist einzudringen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch sie meinte nicht mich, sie sprach mit dem kleinen Jungen der neugierig auf die Seiten blickte. Es tat so gut das mein Namen nicht vergessen wurde und das Linda ihren nach mir benannt hatte.

„Grandma, wann gibt es Kuchen?" Ganz unschuldig, wie es nur Kinder können sah er Jess von der Seite an.

„Gleich, mein Kleiner. Siehst du Olivia bring schon den Ersten." Lächelnd deutete sie auf seine große Schwester.

Linda hatte sich einen ganze Scharr Kinder zugelegt, der kleine Nachzügler an Jess Seite machte das halbe Dutzend voll. Als Linda mit 17 Jahren schwanger wurde war Jess nicht sehr glücklich gewesen, aber Lindas Ehe mit Tom war glücklich und sehr fruchtbar. Tom hatte ein kleines Bauunternehmen in der Stadt, das gut lief und auch die Rechte an ‚A Soldiers life in Nam.', hatten meiner Familie zu bescheidenem Wohlstand verholfen, der sich wohl bald steigern würde da eine großes Hollywoodstudio das Buch verfilmen wollte.

Es gab eine große Kaffeetafel, da neben der Familie auch viel Freunde und Nachbarn gekommen waren. Wie immer bei solchen Gelegenheiten wurde gelacht und getratscht, aber neben dem Geburtstagskind stand heute Tom Jr. im Fokus des Interesses. Sein morgiger Umzug nach LA und was eigentlich viel wichtiger war, sein volles Footballstipendium als Running Back bei den Bruins (Footballteam der UCLA) waren schon seit Wochen das Thema in der Stadt. Fast alle anwesenden Männer überhäuften ihn mit guten Ratschlägen, wobei jeder sich für den größten Experten hielt, dabei hatten einige von ihnen das letzte mal gespielt als Kennedy noch Präsident war.

Fröhlich klang der Nachmittag aus und ging fast nahtlos ins BBQ über, es wurde getrunken und getanzt, rund um es war ein gelungenes Fest. Doch alles geht einmal zu ende, die meisten mussten am nächsten Tag arbeiten und so verabschiedeten sich gegen zehn die letzten Gäste. Nur Nancy und Eddie Olsen die Freunde der ältesten Kinder, sowie die Familie waren noch da und hatten sich auf die einzelnen Zimmer im Haus verteilt.

Jess kam gerade die Treppe runter, sie hatte noch mal nach dem jüngsten gesehen, setzte sich neben ihre Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. „Morgen verläst der Große schon das Haus, kommst du damit klar?"

„Nicht richtig, Marie geht ja auch diese Woche, Mom sie sind so schnell groß geworden." Linda legte ihren Kopf an Jess.

„So ist das immer, Kinder werden groß und man kann nur hoffen, dass man ihnen alles gegeben hat damit sie allein mit dem Leben zurecht kommen."

„Das macht es auch nicht leichter, Mom."

Jess wollte gerade darauf antworten als von draußen das laute dröhnen eines Autos zu hören war.

„Wer mag das noch sein, vielleicht hat ja jemand was vergessen.", stöhnte Tom auf, der zusammen mit Josef ein Basketballspiel im Fernsehen ansah. Lustlos stand er auf und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Du hast doch noch die anderen…", nahm Jess das Gespräch wieder auf als sie durch lautes Brüllen von der Haustür wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Nein, Olivia kann nicht runter kommen. Sie will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben Randel. Nimm deine Freunde und verschwinde von meinem Land.", brüllte Tom an der Haustür.

„Der Exfreund von Olivia.", klärte Linda ihre Mutter auf. „Er ist der Neffe vom Sheriff, ein widerlicher…"

Ein dumpfer knall von der Haustür brachte alle zum verstummen. Ich verschob meine Sicht und fand einen etwa 20 Jahre alten Jungen der mit einer 1911 Colt Pistole rumwedelte. Tom lag zuckend auf dem Boden und der Inhalt seines Schädels war über die Wand hinter ihm verteilt. Entsetzt schrie ich auf und machte mich sofort auf dem Weg. Ich wusste zwar nicht was ich tun sollte aber ich musste jetzt zu meiner Familie.

„Hast du gesehen wie der Schädel aufgeplatzt ist?", sagte er kichernd zu einem der anderen Jungs.

„Mensch Randel du hast ihn kalt gemacht.", schrie der Angesprochen.

„Ja und? Onkel Jo wird das schon regeln, wir dürfen nur keine Zeugen zurück lassen, wir stecken jetzt alle mit drin, denkt dran.", erwiderte Randel bösartig.

„Aber Randel."; antworte der Andere, als zwei weitere Schüsse durch den Flur hallte.

Von beiden in der Brust getroffen brach Josef, der nachsehen wollte was geschehen war, zusammen. Röchelnd krümmte er sich auf dem Boden und bei jedem Atemzug quoll Blut aus seinem Mund.

Ich lief und lief, so schnell war ich noch nie gelaufen und doch war ich zum zusehen verurteilt.

„Guter Schuss, Joel.", lobte Randel den Dritten im Bunde. „So kommt last uns aufräumen. Ich hab keine Lust hierfür in den Knast zu gehen."

Jetzt zog auch der zögernde seine Waffe und eilte ins Haus. Tom Jr. wurde von ihm auf der Treppe erwischt, die Kugel traf ihn zwischen den Augen und polternd rutschte sein toter Leib die letzten Stufen hinab. Randel und er stürmten die Treppe hinauf, während Joel ins Wohnzimmer lief. Jess saß immer noch, ganz starr vor Schock, auf dem Sofa. Zwei Schüsse aus nächster nähe zerrissen ihr Herz. Sie sackte einfach in sich zusammen. Linda erwischte er in der Küche, sie hatte schon den Hörer in der Hand und wollte Hilfe rufen, als sie im Unterleib getroffen zusammenbrach. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie zum Hinterausgang zu kriechen, doch Joel ging gemütlich zu ihr hin und sah ihrem verzweifelten Fluchtversuch noch einen Augenblick zu, bevor er ihre Existenz mit einer 38er Hohlspitzkugel beendete. Er durchsuchte noch sämtliche Räume im Untergeschoss doch als er niemanden mehr fand ging er vor die Tür und zündete sich einen Joint an. Während er Seelenruhig rauchte ging der Horror im Obergeschoss weiter. Randel rannte sofort in Olivias Zimmer.

„Schlampe, wo willst du denn hin?", lachte er, als er sah das Olivia versuchte aus dem Fenster zu klettern.

„Randel, nein. Bitte. Das kannst du doch nicht machen.", rief sie voller Panik.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen. Mich verläst man nicht.", antwortete er ruhig, dann ging seine Pistole los. Olivia ruderte noch einmal mit den Armen und fiel dann Kopfüber, mit einem Loch in der Brust, aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist denn hier für ein Krach." Verschlafen rieb sich der kleine Bruce die Augen, als er mit einem Teddy unter dem Arm in den Flur trat. Doch anstatt einer antwort schleuderte ihn eine Kugel aus der Waffe des Dritten gegen den Türrahmen.

Stan erwischte er in seinem Kleiderschrank und Randel erschoss Nancy, die sich unter Toms Bett versteckt hatte. Die kleine Jess hatte es tatsächlich geschafft aus ihrem Fenster zu klettern, nur um von Joel auf dem weg nach unten einen Kugel in den Rücken zu bekommen.

Eddie hatte die Tür zu Maries Schlafzimmer von innen verrammelt und stemmte sich verzweifelt gegen den Versuch von Randel und dem Dritten die Tür aufzubrechen. Wütend feuerte Randel ein ganzes Magazin durch die Tür. Von zwei Kugeln getroffen taumelte Eddie zurück und fiel auf den Boden. Da jetzt niemand mehr dagegen hielt war es für die Zwei ein leichtes die Tür aufzubrechen. Drin lag Marie schützend auf dem blutenden Eddie und schrie immer. „Verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich. Bleib bei mir."

„Ach liebe ist doch was schönes. Da wollen wir das glückliche Paar doch nicht trennen." Grinsend stelle sich Randel hinter Marie und jagte ihr zwei Kugeln in den Rücken. Stöhnend sackte sie über Eddie zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Komm Randel, das waren alle, las uns abhauen.", rief der Dritte vom Flur aus, nachdem er noch in die restlichen Räume gesehen hatte.

Gemeinsam sahen sie sich noch im Untergeschoss um. Randel grinste zufrieden, dann nahm er noch eine Flasche Whisky aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank und lief zu seinen Kumpanen nach draußen. Die Anderen hatten sich schon in den Pickup gesetzt, doch Randel ging noch mal zu Olivia.

„So ergeht es Schlampen die keinen Respekt zeigen." Wieder und wieder trat er gegen ihren kopf bis nur noch eine unförmige Masse aus Blut, Knochen und Gehirn zurück blieb. Angewidert wischte er seinen Stiefel an ihrem Kleid ab und lief dann lachend zu den anderen Jungs die ihn johlend empfingen.

Ich war entsetzt. Ich war wütend. Ich war todtraurig. Ich war zerrissen. Was sollte ich nun tun? Ein Teil von mir sann auf Rache, die drei wussten gar nicht das es für sie keine Rettung mehr gab, welch schmerzhafter tot ihnen bevorstand. Doch der größere Teil wollte nur zu meiner Familie, sie noch einmal halten, auch wenn es nur noch ihre Leichen waren und so entschloss ich mich zum Haus zu laufen, die Jungs konnten mir eh nicht entkommen, das hatte also noch Zeit.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kam ich am Haus an. Ich konnte es schon Meilen weit riechen, all das Blut riechen. Mein Körper spielte verrückt. Meine Kehle brannte und in meinem Mund sammelte sich das Gift, es roch einfach zu köstlich. Doch mein Verstand war wie betäubt. Der Schmerz und Verlust war einfach zu groß, ich konnte es nicht richtig erfassen. Wie in Trans betrat ich das Haus, überall Blut und Leichen. Was für ein Wahnsinn, welche Vergeudung.

Ich war auf das ganz Blut eingestellt hatte den Horror ja mit ansehen müssen, nur auf eins war ich gefasst. Ich hörte drei Herzen schlagen, schwach aber sie schlugen.

Sie waren also doch nicht alle tot. Ich folgte den Herzen nach oben. Das erste Geräusch gehörte dem kleinen Bruce, er war bleich, fast so wie ich und atmete nur noch flach. Ich hatte in Nam viele Schusswunden gesehen und die hier war übel, da war nichts mehr zu machen, für ihn gab es nur noch eine Rettung und die durfte ich ihm nicht geben. Dafür war er einfach noch zu jung und was wäre das auch für ein Leben ewig fünf. Nein das wäre nicht richtig. Ich ließ den Jungen liegen und folgte den anderen Herzen. Ihr klang rief mich in eines der Zimmer, sie waren zusammen.

Marie lag immer noch über Eddie, aber sie atmeten und ihre Herzen schlugen noch. All das Blut drohte mich zu übermannen. Da war soviel und mit Kennerblick wusste ich sofort es war zuviel, auch für zwei. Sie hatten nur noch Minuten. Was sollte ich tun, bei Bruce durfte ich nicht helfen aber hier wäre es noch möglich. Doch durfte ich ihnen das antun, sie zu so einem Leben verdammen, aber es ist ein Leben schrie ich mich selbst an. Da liegt der Rest deiner Familie. Ich konnte sie nicht sterben lassen, nicht auch noch sie und so tat ich was getan werden musste. Zuerst biss ich Marie in den Hals, ihr Blut schmeckte so gut, war so süß, nichts was ich bis jetzt getrunken hatte ließ sich hiermit vergleichen. Ich trank, doch die Trauer und die Wut beflügelten meinen Geist und so war ich stärker als das Monster. Ich hatte rechtzeitig aufgehört. Ich entblößte noch ihren Rücken und versiegelte die Wunden mit meinem Gift, eh ich mich Eddie zu wand. Auch sein Blut war köstlich und auch seine Wunden versiegelte ich, danach legte ich beide aufs Bett. Hier konnte ich nichts weiter machen, das Gift und ihre Körper begannen ihren Kampf und es ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie noch stark genug waren oder ob sie trotz des Gifts sterben würden.

Auch wenn ich hier nichts weiter tun konnte, da draußen lag ein kleiner Junge im sterben und er sollte nicht allein sterben, darum begab ich mich wieder zu Bruce. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und hob seinen kleinen Körper in meine Arme. Wie ein Baby hielt ich ihn und wiegte ihn sanft. Plötzlich zwischen zwei Atemzügen öffnete der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Augen und sah mich mit seine großen braunen Augen an, als wollte erfragen warum er sterben musste. Doch was sollte ich ihm sagen? Das der Ex seiner Schwester alle umgebracht hatte, weil er ein total verdrehtes Verständnis von Beziehungen hatte? Oder das ich ihm nicht helfen durfte weil das gegen das Gesetz verstieß?

Das würde er nicht verstehen und es würde ihm das sterben auch nicht leichter machen, darum erzählte ich ihm von seiner Mutter, das sie schon auf ihn wartete, das da wo er hinging er jeden Tag Kuchen und Eis essen könne und noch so manch anderen Blödsinn. Ich versuchte ihm die Angst zu nehmen, aber irgendwie wissen sie immer was mit ihnen geschieht und so war es auch bei ihm er achtete kaum auf meine Worte er sah mich nur an, so als könne er sich an meinem Blick festhalten, das unvermeidliche doch noch verhindern und dann brachen seine Augen und sein Körper erschlaffte, der Tot hatte sich ein weiters Opfer genommen.

Jetzt war ich es der sich an seinem Anblick klammerte, der es nicht wahrnehmen wollte und so blieb ich mit dem toten Jungen in meinen Armen einfach sitzen. In mir zerbrach etwas, der Schmerz war übermächtig und dann war da nur noch leere.

Schmerzensschreie zogen mich zurück, es waren zwei Stimmen die immer wieder voller Qual erklangen. Das Gift hatte den Tot besiegt, sie würden zwar sterben aber nicht aufhören zu existieren.

Sanft legte ich Bruce wieder auf die Erde, er war jetzt bei den anderen. Meine menschliche Familie war tot und ich würde ihren tot rächen aber das musste warten, denn jetzt musste ich mich um zwei sich verwandelnde Herzen kümmern. Jetzt hatte ich eine neue Familie.

Das Rascheln von Papier holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Eddie kniete jetzt vor dem Grab seiner Schwester und murmelte so leise das selbst ich s nicht verstehen konnte. Ich tauschte noch einen kurzen Blick mit Marie die mir nur zunickte und sich dann am Grab ihres Zwillingsbruders niederließ. Ich wickelte einen der Sträuße aus und stellte ihn in die Vase auf dem Grab von Jess. Ganz im Gedanke hockte ich mich vor ihren Grabstein und ließ meine Finger über den Marmor gleite. Jess, meine schöne Jess. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie sehr der Mensch Bruce sie geliebt hatte, menschliche Erinnerungen waren so schwer zu halten, zumindest die Guten. Die die ich vergessen wollte kamen immer wieder, waren schon immer klar, aber jetzt wo ich wieder liebte, konnte ich mich auch daran erinnern wie es sich anfühlte Jess zu lieben. Ich hatte ihr geschworen immer nur sie zu lieben bis ans ende meiner Tage, doch damals konnte ich nicht absehen das dieser Tag vielleicht nie kommen würde. Ich hatte dieses Versprechen gebrochen.

„Hallo Jess. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.", flüsterte ich ganz leise. „Unser Leben war nicht so wie wir uns das damals vorgestellt haben. Ich hätte nie nach Nam gehen dürfen dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Doch das läst sich nicht mehr ändern. Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt warum ich nicht mehr zurück kommen konnte, nicht so. Ich bin froh, dass du schöne Jahre mit Josef hattest, weißt du ich hab euch ab und an besucht. Du und die Kinder ihr habt mir gefehlt. Marie ist was ganz besonders, ich bin froh das sie bei mir ist, sie und Eddie. Bitte sei mir nicht böse das ich sie nicht sterben lassen konnte, der Tag war für uns alle nicht sehr leicht, aber ich hab mich um sie gekümmert, sie töten keine Menschen um zu leben und sie sind glücklich miteinander. Das sollte doch was Wert sein. …. Aber da ist noch was anderes, ich hab dir mal geschworen das ich immer nur dich lieben werde. Es tut mir leid das kann ich nicht mehr. Ich hab da jemanden kennen gelernt, sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen und klug ist sie. Ihr hat das Schicksal auch übel mitgespielt, aber sie hat das weit besser verkraftet als ich. Sie ist sehr viel stärker als ich, sie weiß es nur nicht. Ich hab Angst das ich nicht gut für sie bin, das sie bei mir immer in Gefahr ist, aber ich kann nicht mehr ohne sie. Wenn sie bei mir ist dann spür ich den Schmerz nicht mehr, dann sehe ich nur noch sie. Sie macht mich glücklich. Sie zeigt mir dann den Weg nach Hause. Weiß du noch was ich dir früher über den Nordstern erzählt habe. Klar weiß du es, ich hab dich ja oft genug damit genervt. Sie ist für mich das Licht im Dunkel, mein Wegweiser. Ich komm mir vor wie einer der alten Seefahrer, der nach wochenlangem Sturm die Sterne wieder sieht und endlich weiß wie er nach Hause kommt, nur das mein Sturm Jahrzehnte lang war.

Ich weiß das du mir das nicht verübelst, aber ich musste es dir trotzdem erklären. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, aber mein Herz gehört jetzt ihr und ich möchte wieder ganz sein, für sie.

Du fehlst mir jeden Tag und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Doch der Bruce der dich geliebt hatte, das war der Mensch und der ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Der Vampir, der ich nun bin, der liebt Sandy.

Es tut mir Leid.

Machs gut mein liebes Mädchen."

Ich streichelte noch einmal über ihren Grabstein als mir Marie ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie sah mich nicht an, sie sah nur auf den Stein.

„Grandma hatte immer ein altes Foto in ihrer Geldbörse, da warst du und du hattest Mom in den Armen, sie war noch ein Baby und du hast sie voller liebe angeschaut. Grandma hat immer gesagt das du ein liebenswerter, fröhlicher Mann gewesen bist, der sich oft zu viele Sorgen gemacht hat, dass du immer gut zu ihr warst und das sie dich sehr geliebt hat. Sie sagte aber auch das der scheiß Krieg dich zerstört hätte, das du nicht mehr derselbe warst als du aus Vietnam zurück kamst. Ich hab dich in den letzten Jahren recht gut kennen gelernt. Du bist liebenswert und du machst dir oft Sorgen, du warst auch oft bestimmend aber wir wissen das du uns nur helfen wolltest mit diesem Leben fertig zu werden. Doch das du fröhlich sein kannst, wirklich fröhlich und glücklich das hab ich erst gesehen als du Sandy in dein Leben gelassen hast. Sie ist so ein guter Mensch, du solltest sie nicht noch länger warten lassen, klär mit ihr was zu klären ist und werde verdammt noch mal glücklich mit ihr. Grandma würde dir genau das gleiche sagen, sie würde nicht wollen das du dich weiter quälst. Sie würde sich freuen, dass du jemanden gefunden hast der zu dir passt. Enttäusch sie nicht, indem du Sandy aus Furcht zurückweist."

Ich hatte einen so furchtbar großen Klos im Hals das ich nur nicken konnte, ich hatte sie verstanden, sie hatte recht, wenn Sandy mich noch immer wollte würde ich sie nicht zurückweisen, aber das wusste ich ja schon.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihre Hand und führte sie zu Linda. „Deine Mom war immer sehr stolz das du ihr ältestes Kind warst, sie hat dich sehr geliebt. An dem Abend ging ihr letztes Gespräch um dich und deinen Bruder. Sie wusste ja, dass ihr gehen musstet und sie war auch stolz das ihr am College angenommen wurdet, aber sie hätte euch gern noch etwas bei sich gehabt. Ich glaub ihr würde es gefallen das du jetzt doch noch studierst und das du mit Ed verheiratet bist. Ihr habt euch gut in dieses Leben eingefügt, ich bin sehr froh euch zu haben."

„Ich bin so glücklich das er immer noch bei mir ist, er macht es mir so leicht ihn zu lieben. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich das alles ohne ihn geschafft hätte.", sagte sie leise.

„Und ich wüsste nicht wie ich es ohne dich schaffen würde. Ich lieb dich noch so wie am ersten Tag." Eddie war leise an uns heran getreten und zog sie sanft an sich. „Bruce ich weiß nicht warum du uns damals verwandelt hast aber ich bin froh das du es getan hast. So kann ich meine Prinzessin jeden Tag halten und mehr hab ich mir nie gewünscht."

Wir gingen jedes einzelne Grab ab und erzählten uns Geschichten über die die dort lagen. Irgendwie war es befreiend nach so vielen Jahren das erste Mal offen über sie zu sprechen, traurig da sie alle tot waren und doch befreiend.

Als wir zum Grab des kleinen Bruce kamen sah ich sie beide an. „Als ich an jenem Abend ins Haus kam, waren alle tot außer euch zwei, so hab ich es euch zumindest immer erzählt, aber da war noch ein Herz das schlug." Marie sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Der Kleine hier lebte noch, er war mehr tot als lebendig, aber sein Herz schlug noch. Doch ihr kennt die Regel ich durfte ihn nicht auch verwandeln. Während das Gift euch zu Vampiren machte starb er in meinen Armen. Er war ein so tapferer kleiner Junge er war wach aber er hat nicht einmal geschrieen."

„Ach Bruce, wieso hast du uns das denn nie erzählt?" Sanft drückte sie meine Hand, dann erzählte sie uns wie ihr kleiner Bruder mit vier Jahren mit Lindas Lippenstift ein großes Bild auf die Wand in Schlafzimmer gemalt hatte oder wie er mit Tom Jr. Angeln war.

Irgendwann waren wir mit allen durch, wir hatten uns verabschiedet und auf alle Gräber frische Blumen gelegt. Vor den eigenen Gräbern zu stehen war schon recht seltsam aber auch hier legten wir Blumen nieder. Langsam gingen wir zurück zum Auto Marie ging in der Mitte und nahm uns beide an den Händen. Doch als wir an dem einen Grab vorbei kamen auf das Eddies Vater gepisst hatte blieben wir alle stehen. Es war das Grab von Joel, was stand da geliebter Sohn, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Eddie wollte schon den Grabstein zertrümmern doch ich hielt ihn auf.

„Warte ich weiß da was Besseres.", sagte ich zu ihm, dann kniete ich mich vor den Grabstein und gravierte das Wort Mörder in großen Buchstaben in den Marmor und darunter noch möge er in der Hölle schmoren. Jeder der es sehen würde wüsste nun was für ein Mensch er war.

„So geht's auch.", grollte Eddie. „Vielleicht sollten w."

Ein kurzer Windstoß aus Osten brachte einen neuen Geruch an unsere Nasen. Süß und angenehm war er wie frischer Honig. Sofort drehten wir uns in die Richtung und spähten die Umgebung ab.

„Zwei, es sind mindesten zwei.", sagte Marie nervös.

„Ich denk es sind mehr. Was meinst du Bruce?", antwortete Eddie angespannt

„Es sind vier und einen davon kenn ich, aber er ist weit weg von zuhause. Marie noch keinen Schild aber halt dich bereit man weiß ja nie. Eddie du hältst dich im Hintergrund und deckst unseren Rücken."

„Ja.", antworteten beide schlicht.

„Dann kann der Spaß ja losgehen.", sagte ich noch, als ein großer Mexikaner durch das Friedhofstor geschossen kam.

Breitbeinig stellte er sich vor mich und funkelte mich böse an, von seine Freunden war nichts zu sehen aber sie waren ganz in der nähe, wie mir ihr Geruch verriet. Seine Augen waren rot, noch nicht ganz das Rot eines Erwachsenen aber auch nicht mehr das Rot eines Neugeborenen, ich schätzte das er schon fast ein Jahr ein Vampir war. Wenn er keine besonderen Fähigkeiten hatte oder ein hervorragender Kämpfer war, würde er bald sterben müssen, denn neue Vampire dich nicht mehr gebraucht wurden starben, so war das Gesetz des Südens nur wer seinem Zirkel nützte hatte das Recht zu trinken, alle anderen wurden getötet.

„Was willst du hier, Gringo.", fauchte er mich von oben an.

Nett, echt nett begrüßt man so jetzt alte Freunde? Unauffällig änderte ich meine Position, so dass ich das Riesenbaby jederzeit abwehren oder angreifen konnte.

„Du weißt doch das ich für dich nicht den Müllmann spiele.", sprach ich in die Dunkelheit. „Räum deinen Dreck gefälligst selber weg, aber was machst du eigentlich hier? Du bist verdammt weit weg von zuhause."

Ein tiefes Grollen entwischte dem Großen vor mir, doch eine gebieterische Stimme rief ihn zu Ordnung. „Sanches zieh dich zurück. Er kann dir jederzeit den Kopf abreißen, noch bevor du überhaupt weißt was da geschieht." Ein riesiger Schwarzer trat hinter einem der Bäume hervor und kam langsam auf mich zu. Widerwillig zog sich der angesprochne zurück und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Bruce mein Freund was machst du hier im Süden, ich dachte du wolltest dich aus allen raushalte.", begrüßte mich Jim.

„Jim mein Freund wir besuchen nur unsere Toten und was machst du hier? Wo ist den Eric? Ich kann ihn gar nicht riechen.", fragte ich ruhig, doch dann wurde mein Ton scharf. „Und wo ist Lucie?" Auch sie hatte ich nicht gerochen was mich sehr beunruhigte. Was war mit meiner Tochter?

„Ruhig, mein Freund.", beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. Ihm war die versteckte Drohung in meiner letzten Frage nicht entgangen und ich spürte seine Angst. „Lucie hat uns vor zwei Jahren verlassen, ich weiß nicht wo sie jetzt ist und Eric ist vor einem Jahr gestorben."

Eric war tot, das musste schrecklich für ihn sein. Sie hatten es zwar immer geheim gehalten, unsere Welt war doch recht konservativ, aber mir war nicht entgangen das sie nicht nur Partner waren sonder das sie eine Liebesbeziehung führten. Sie waren schon ein seltsames Paar er der ehemalige Plantagensklave, groß wie ein Panzer und der kleine zierliche Eric, ein ehemaliger französischer Kolonialbeamter.

Ich sah in Jims schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht und drang in seinen Geist ein.

‚Es tut mir leid mein alter Freund, ich weiß was Eric für dich bedeutet hat.', sprach ich sanft.

‚Danke, Bruce. Es ist schwer ohne ihn und danke das du das Geheimnis wahrst.', antwortete er mir.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte ich wieder laut.

„Hier im Süden ist nichts mehr so wie du es kanntest. Vor vier Jahren fing es an. Ein alt eingesessener Zirkel nach dem anderen wurde vernichtet und ihr Gebiet viel an neue Vampire. Zuerst haben wir uns nicht dabei gedacht doch dann viel uns auf das nicht alle getötet wurden. Die mit Gaben wurden verschont und verschleppt, sie tauschten dann Monate später wieder auf und übernahmen ein neues Gebiet. Und was noch auffällig ist diese neuen Zirkel halten unter einander Frieden und tun sich zusammen wenn einer von ihnen angegriffen wird. Sie kontrollieren schon ganz Mexiko und Dixie bis an die Grenze von Texas. Sie breite sich aus wie eine Plage. Eric ist gefallen als sie New Orleans angegriffen haben und ich konnte noch gerade so fliehen. Deine Lucie war schlauer als wir, sie hat den Braten gerochen und hat sich früh genug abgesetzt. Sie hat uns noch gewarnt, das die alten Tage des Südens vorbei wären aber wir wollten ja nicht auf sie hören. Wir alten halten jetzt auch Frieden aber wir sind schon zu geschwächt, ich gebe uns noch maximal drei Jahre dann gehört der ganze Süden ihnen. Bruce ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich noch tun soll. Diese New Oder ist einfach zu stark." Man merkte seinen Schmerz und seine Hilflosigkeit bei jedem Wort.

New Oder, hatte er sie gerade New Order genannt? Auf meiner Reise hatte ich in China einen alten Bekannten getroffen er hatte mir fast die gleiche Geschichte erzählt. Von einer Organisation die sich New Order nannte und die von Shanghai, den Süden Chinas überrannte, Sollte da etwa ein Zusammenhang bestehen? Nun, was soll es, wenn die Holzköpfe sich gegenseitig abschlachten was ging mich das an.

„Gebe dein Leben hier im Süden auf und werde Nomade, was bleibt dir sonst schon übrig, wir im Norden werden eure Kriege nicht dulden, wir lieben unseren Frieden.", antwortete ich ihm kühl.

„Bruce ich häng nun mal am Süden, ich könnte nie so leben wie ihr im Norden.", klagte er.

„Dann wirst du wohl sterben.", antwortete ich sachlich, auch wenn ich ihn als „Freund" bezeichnetet, war mir sein Schicksal relativ egal, wenn er hier bleiben und sterben wollte war das seine Sache.

„Ja, darauf wird es wohl hinaus laufe.", antwortete er Resigniert.

„Aber ich hab da mal eine andere Frage. Hast du schon mal ein wesen gesehen….", ausführlich erzählte ich ihm von Robbert, was uns an ihm aufgefallen war und das wir absolut keine Ahnung hatten was er war.

Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er sah mich ungläubig an. „Nein Bruce so was hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen, was mag er nur sein."

„Entschuldigt Jungs.", mischte sich nun die kleine Asiatin ein die bis jetzt nur Stumm hinter Jim gestanden hatte. „Vor etwa sechs Jahren, ich lebte damals als Nomade in Europa, da kamen die Volturi zu mir und wollten das ich sie als Zeuge begleite. Nun wenn die Volturi einen fragen sagt man besser nicht nein. Sie wollten einen großen Zirkel bestrafen weil sie ein unsterbliches Kind erschaffen hatten…", Sie erzählte uns davon das alle Volturi ausgerückt waren, das der andere Zirkel auch viele Zeugen hatte und das dieser Zirkel mit Werwölfen, die aber keine Kinder des Mondes, sonder irgendwelche Gestalltwandler waren, verbündet war. „Nun wie sich herausstellte war dieses Kind gar kein richtiger Vampir. Sein Herz schlug, seine Temperatur war höher als bei einem Menschen und es roch ein wenig nach Vampir und nach Mensch. Uns wurde erklärt dass es ein Halbvampir war, der sehr schnell wächst und wenn sie Ausgewachsen wäre, genauso wie wir nie altern würde. Verstehst du einer aus diesem seltsamen Zirkel hatte mit einer Menschenfrau ein Kind gezeugt und sie hat es Ausgetragen. Abartig nicht wahr, wie kann man sich nur mit Menschen einlassen." Es fiel mir sehr schwer aber ich ließ mir meine Wut in diesem Moment nicht anmerken, ich wollte wissen wo dieser Zirkel lebt und da ist es nicht von Vorteil auszurasten. „Mich wundert nur das ihr die Cullens nicht kennt. Ich dachte ihr Goldaugen haltet alle zusammen."

Was hatte sie gerade gesagt Goldaugen? War das möglich, war das eine der Familien die Sandy gesehen hatte?

„Wo finden wir diesen Zirkel?", fragte ich höfflich.

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie immer noch da Leben, aber damals waren wir in Forks, in der nähe von Seattle. Aber seit vorsichtig selbst die Volturi haben damals den Schwanz eingezogen, die sind gefährlich, vor allem die vielen Wölfe.", sie schauderte leicht und wand sich wieder ab.

„Danke, für deine Hilfe, wir können schon auf uns aufpassen.", sagte ich noch zu ihr. „Jim es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, überleg dir ob du nicht doch noch in den Norden gehen willst. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir viel Glück. Ich fürchte du wirst es brauchen."

„Danke und pass auf dich auf, alter Hundefänger und grüß Lucie wenn du sie siehst, ich glaub sie will wieder zu dir zurück. Mach es gut." Jim hielt mir zum abschied seine Hand hin und ich schlug ein.

„Du auch alter Halsabschneider, man sieht sich, spätestens in der Hölle."

Genauso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Man war ich froh wenn wir diesen verrückten Süden hinter uns gelassen hatten. New Order was sollte das jetzt wieder?

Wir setzten uns ins Auto und ließen Rising Star und die Toten hinter uns, wir hatten uns verabschiedet und jetzt müsste die Zeit die Wunden heilen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt.", fragte Eddie.

„Ich würde sagen wir reisen nach Forks und sehen uns mal diese Cullens an. Vielleicht leben sie ja noch da und ich bin furchtbar neugierig andere wie uns zu treffen.", sagte ich nach einigem Zögern.

„Wust ich's doch." Triumphierend knuffte Marie Eddies Schulter. „Wir fliegen also nach Forks?"

„Ja Forks!"


	15. Long Road

**14. Long Road Forks – Haines – Burlington **

Forks war ein kleiner verschlafener Ort auf der Oplimpic Halbinsel nahe Seattle. Wir hatten den ersten Flug von Dallas nach Seattle genommen und waren dann mit einem Leihwagen direkt nach Forks gefahren, ich machte mir wenig Hoffnung das sie immer noch hier wohnten, 6 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit wenn man verbergen wollte das man nicht älter wurde und wer weiß wie lange sie schon vorher hier gewohnt hatten? Doch wir hofften hier einen Hinweis auf sie zu finden, Eddie war sehr optimistisch, er hatte immer wieder gemurmelt jeder hinterlässt Spuren. Ursprünglich wollten wir uns in einem Hotel einmieten aber außer ein paar Pensionen gab es hier nichts was zu dieser Jahreszeit geöffnet hatte.

„Kann ich ihnen sonst noch was bringen.", fragte mich die Wirtin freundlich nachdem sie uns die Zimmer gezeigt hatte.

Eigentlich brauchte ich nichts aber wenn die Cullens wie wir unter Menschen gelebt hatten kannte sie sie vielleicht, in so einem kleinen Ort kannte doch eigentlich jeder jeden, einen Versuch war es wert.

„Nein danken, aber darf ich se was fragen." Ich setzt mein freundlichstes Lächeln auf, normalerweise konnten Menschen mir dann nichts abschlagen. Ich hörte wie sich ihr Puls erhöhte und wie sie ganz leicht errötete.

„Aber sicher doch mein Lieber.", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Kennen sie vielleicht die Familie Cullen, ein Freund von mir hat gesagt sie würden hier wohnen und wenn ich schon hier wäre sollte ich ihnen doch einen Brief übergeben." Oh, man fällt dir denn nichts Besseres ein, schollt ich mich.

„Dr. Cullen und seine Familie, ja die haben hier gelebt, etwas außerhalb am Fluss, doch die sind schon vor Jahren weggezogen. Dr. Cullen ist so ein guter Arzt, kein Wunder das er eine bessere Stelle irgendwo im Osten bekommen hat und die Kinder sind ja auch alle aufs College gegangen. Wissen sie Edward der Jüngste war mit meinem Dan auf der Highschool. Er, also Edward hat die Tochter von Chief Swan geheiratete, Bella hieß sie so ein liebes Mädchen. Schade das ich sie seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen habe. Die Cullens, das waren anständige Leute und die Kinder alle so höfflich. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht weiter helfen konnte." Die konnte reden, echt. Aber sie hatte mir sehr geholfen mehr als sie wusste.

„Da kann man nicht machen, aber danke.", antwortet ich ihr freundlich.

Sie lächelte mich noch mal an und verließ dann das Zimmer. So einer der Jungs hatte also die Tochter des Chiefs geheiratet, das musste dann die mit dem Kind sein, interessant. Wenn dieser Chief Swan immer noch hier lebte, dann müsste ich ihm wohl mal einen heimlichen Besuch abstatten. Es war unwahrscheinlich das er wusste wo die Cullens wohnten und wenn würde er es mir bestimmt nicht sagen, aber wenn seine Tochter einen von ihnen geheiratet hatte gab es bestimmt Fotos von der Hochzeit und dann war es für mich ein leichtes die Cullens zu finden.

„Hab ihr mitbekommen was die freundliche Frau mir erzählt hat?", fragte ich Marie und Eddie nachdem ich ihr Zimmer betreten hatte.

Eddie saß schon wieder an seinem Laptop und nickte nur, ohne überhaupt aufzusehen.

„Jedes Wort.", antwortete Marie. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Also ich geh jetzt erstmal jagen und dann sehen wir weiter. Kommt ihr mit?", warf ich in die Runde.

„Ich könnte mal wieder ein Schlückchen vertragen.", jubelte Marie begeistert. „Ed was ist mit dir?", fragte sie ihren Mann der gar nicht reagierte.

Doch Ed winkte nur ab. „Ich hab noch zu tun. Geht spielen und last mir meine Ruhe."

Wir sahen ihn nur überrascht an. Wer nicht will der hat schon. Marie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und so fuhren wir ohne ihn los.

Wir parkten auf einem einsamen Waldparkplatz und durchstreiften die Wälder, es war wirklich schön hier, fast alles war mit Moos überzogen und die vielen Nadelbäume tünchten alles grün in grün, nur gelegentlich aufgelockert durch das ein oder andere weiße Schneefeld. Eddie meinte Forks wäre einer der Orte, in Nordamerika, mit den wenigsten Sonnenstunden im Jahr. Alles in allem machte es Sinn, dass sie hierher gezogen waren, wenn man als Vampir unauffällig unter Menschen leben wollte war Forks der ideale Platz. Vielleicht sollten wir bei unserem nächsten Umzug mal ein paar Jahre hier leben.

Es gab hier reichlich Wild und als wir auf eine Herde Maultierhirsche trafen, veranstalteten wir eine kleine Treibjagd. Wir tobten uns ein wenig aus und hetzten die völlig verängstigten Tiere über mehrere Meilen bevor wir zuschlugen. Ihr Blut war jetzt voll gepumpt mit Stresshormonen, was seinen Geschmack geringfügig verbesserte. Marie und ich hatten schon lange keine gemeinsame Jagd mehr und so ließen wir uns reichlich Zeit. Ich hatte sogar das glück einen jungen Puma zu erwischen, sein Blut war zwar nicht so gut wie das von Wölfen aber immer noch besser als das der Hirsche.

Als wir am späten Abend gut gelaunt zur Pension zurück kamen erwartet uns ein zufrieden grinsender Eddie. Er hatte seinen Laptop an den Fernseher angeschlossen und wartete bis wir uns gesetzt hatten.

Triumphierend sah er noch einmal in unsere fragenden Gesichter und drückte dann eine Taste auf seinem Computer. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Bild von einem Blonden Mann, Mitte Ende Zwanzig, er war schön und blass und seine Augen waren goldbraun wie unsere, keine Frage er war ein Vampir.

„Meine Dame, mein Herr." Eddie zelebrierte es regelrecht. „Darf ich vorstellen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, arbeitet vom Juni 2002 bis zum Mai 2008 am hiesigen Krankenhaus als Arzt. Seine Beurteilungen sind alle hervorragend, die Patienten liebten ihn und seine Kollegen beschreiben ihn als freundlich und hoch qualifiziert."

Erstaunt sah ich zu Eddie, wie war er nur so schnell an diese Informationen gekommen? Doch eh ich ihn fragen konnte erschien ein neues Bild.

Eine wundeschöne Frau etwas älter als der Dr., mit karamellfarbenem Haar, ihre Schönheit, Blässe und ihre Augen verrieten auch hier den Vampir.

„Das ist seine Frau Esme, von ihr weiß ich nur das sie Hausfrau und Mutter ist, mehr konnte ich nicht erfahren. Der Dr. hatte laut seiner Personalakte zwei Pflegekinder und drei Adoptivkinder und da die nette Frau sagte das der Jüngste hier die Highschool besucht hat, bin ich einfach auf ihre Webseite gegangen, man bei denen braucht ich noch nicht mal den Computer zu Hacken, die veröffentlichen die Bilder sämtlicher Absolventen seit 1998 auf ihrer Homepage." Nacheinander erschienen ihre Bilder Emmett Cullen, er hatte die Zwillinge Jasper und Rosalie Hale, beide blond, Alice Cullen, mit kurzen wild kurzen schwarzen Haare und Edward Cullen, seine bronzefarbenen Haare sahen leicht zerzaust aus. Alle waren sie ohne Zweifel Vampire, zwischen 16 und 20 und alle kannte ich von Sandys Zeichnungen, es fehlte nur noch ein weiblicher Vampir, das Mädchen mit den braunen Augen und den bronzefarbenen Haaren, das diesem Edward so ähnlich sah und noch der Indianer, dann war ihr Bild komplett. „Als letztes haben wir hier Isabella Swan.", der Fernseher zeigte eine junge Frau mit braunen Augen, dunkelbraune Haare rahmten ihr elfenbeinfarbenes Gesicht ein, sie war blass aber nicht viel blasser als andere Menschen die wir in diesem Ort gesehen hatten. Sie war eindeutig ein Mensch. „Ihr Vater ist der hiesige Polizeichef. 2006 heiratet sie Edward Cullen.

Nun als die Cullens 2008 hier wegzogen hatten sie bei der Post eine Nachsendeadresse in LA hinterlegt, die wie war es anders zu erwarten im Sande verläuft. Eigentlich hätte ich hier abbrechen können wir haben ja alles was du brauchst um sie aufzuspüren." Er sah mich eindringlich an doch als ich etwas sagen wollte redete er einfach weiter. „Aber da ich viel zu leicht an diese Informationen gekommen bin hab ich einfach weiter gemacht. Ich hab mir den Polizeichef mal genauer angesehen. Er ist das Musterbeispiel für einen braven Gesetzeshüter, fing als junger Mann bei der Polizei an und hat sich mühsam hoch gedient. Seine Personalakte ist blütenweiß, da ist auch nicht der kleinste Fleck, seine Konten werden nie überzogen, er hat ein bisschen was zurück gelegt, aber alles im Rahmen. Er hat ein Abo für eine Sportfischerzeitung und das örtliche Käseblatt. Er mag wohl Baseball, denn er sieht es sich im Pay-TV an. Dann kauft er noch regelmäßig im hiesigen Supermarkt und in einem Laden für Anglerbedarf. Alles ganz unauffällig, doch zwei Sachen haben mich stutzig gemacht, jeden Mittwoch und Sonntag telefoniert er punkt Acht mit einem Mobilanschluss, der einem gewissen John Harris in Tucson, Arizona gehört. Nun, das wäre ja auch nicht so schlimm, aber besagter John Harris ist 2002, plötzlich und unerwartet, mit 98 Jahren im Altersheim von Tucson verstorben. Man, das sie jetzt schon Handys in der Hölle haben war mir neu, darum hab ich das Handy geortet und siehe da die Hölle ist heute in Haines, Alaska. Aber das ist nicht das Einzige, Chief Swan scheint vor ein paar Jahren seine Liebe für diesen Ort entdeckt zu haben, seit 2008 fliegt er jedes Jahr im September und von Weihnachte bis ins Neue Jahr nach Haines. Wenn man bedenkt, das seine Tochter im September Geburtstag hat, ist wohl klar was er da will. Darum hab ich mir den Ort mal vorgenommen und siehe da, im August 2008, fängt ein gewisser Dr. Carlisle Cullen, zurück aus Neuseeland, am dortigen Krankenhaus als Arzt an, seine Pflegekinder Jasper und Rosalie Whitlock sowie sein Adoptivsohn Emmett, werden an der Hains Highschool als Sophomores eingeschult, während sein Pflegesohn Edward Masen und die Adoptivtöchter Alice und Isabella als Freshmen beginnen." Wieder flackerten die bekannten Gesichter über den Bildschirm, es waren eindeutig die gleichen, nur Isabella, die Tochter des Chiefs hatte sich verändert, aus dem Menschenmädchen war ein Vampir geworden. „Noch können wir sie vielleicht in Haines antreffen, aber gewiss nicht mehr lange, der Doc hat nämlich seine Kündigung zum ende des Monats eingereicht."

Ich wusste ja das Eddie ein Zauberer mit seinem Computer war, aber sollte es wirklich so leicht sein jemanden im Netz zu finden. Die Vorstellung, dass jedes picklige Computergenie uns so leicht ausspähen konnte war erschreckend. Die Auswirkung die die neuen Techniken auf unser Leben war mir noch gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen. Gut es gab Einschränkungen, so konnten wir 2008/2009 nicht immer Fliegen wie wir wollten, da manche Staaten, aus Angst vor der Schweinegrippe, alle Fluggäste mit Wärmebildkammeraß überprüft hatten, wir konnte zwar kein Fieber bekommen aber unsere unnatürliche Körpertemperatur wäre trotzdem aufgefallen. Doch das hier war echt harter Stoff. Wo sollte das noch enden? Müssten wir uns in 20 Jahren in irgendein dritte Weltland zurückziehen?

„Und das hast du alles so einfach mit den paar Informationen unsere Wirtin erfahren?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

„Was ist schon einfach? Aber wenn man weiß wo und wie man suchen muss erfährt man mehr als du denkst. Was meinst du warum ich die ganzen Computer im Keller habe. Ich räum andauernd hinter uns auf, damit wir nu ja keine verwertbaren Spuren in Datenjungel hinterlassen. Ihr alten Vampire müsst endlich mit der Zeit gehen, es ist nicht mehr so wie früher, neuer Ort, neue Papiere und alles ist vergessen. So läuft das heute nicht mehr, jedes Telefonat, jedes Mal wenn du deine Kreditkarte benutzt, oder einen Flug buchst, ins Netz gehst, bei E-Bay einkaufst, fast alles was du machst hinterlässt eine Spur. Ihre Fotos hätten mir schon gereicht, ich hab da ein kleines Programm mit dem ich Gesichter vergleichen kann, das und eine automatisches Suchprogramm, genug Rechenleistung und etwas Zeit reichen. Heute stellt doch fast jeder Bilder ins Netz, sie brauchen nur auf einer Party oder in einem Club gewesen sein, mit meinem Suchprogramm klappere ich einfach alle öffentlichen Datenbanken wie Facebook ab und glaub mir irgendwann find ich dich. Du warst z.B. letzten Sommer mit Sergej in Moskau im Club Roter Oktober, wusstest du eigentlich das der Club mit Bildern von dem Abend wirbt und du auf drei ganz groß zu sehen warst?" Ich sah ihn mit offenen Mund an, ich war wirklich im Sommer in Moskau gewesen und hatte mich mit Sergej im Club Roter Oktober getroffen aber das wir da Fotografiert wurden, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen und wenn es mir aufgefallen wäre, hätte ich mir nichts dabei gedacht. „Keine Sorge ich hab die Bilder ganz unauffällig bearbeitet, heute würde selbst Marie dich da nicht mehr erkennen. Heute ist das alles noch kein Problem, es gibt nicht viele die das wissen die Hardware und die nötigen Programme haben, aber in 10-20 Jahren, so wie die Entwicklung voranschreitet kann das vielleicht jedes Schulkind mit seinem Handy. Darum kauf ich auch ständig das neueste vom neuesten, damit ich immer eine Nasenlänge voraus bin." Etwas selbstgefällig schloss er seinen Vortrag ab. Für mich klang das alles nach Georg Orwells 1984 oder Aldus Huxley Brave New World, Computer waren für mich ein nützliches Hilfsmittel, ich hatte zwar schon von den Gefahren gehört, sie aber nicht ernst genommen, in meiner Vorstellung lag das alles noch in ferner Zukunft aber für Eddie war es wohl schon Realität. Ich müsste mich doch mal eingehender mit den neuen Techniken beschäftigen.

„Schön das du auf uns aufpasst, aber das sollten wir daheim in Ruhe besprechen. Sie sind also in Alaska. Ich schätz mal du hast schon Flugtickets besorgt?" Mal sehen ob er auch daran gedacht hat.

„Ja wir fliegen morgen um 10 Uhr vom SETAC, wir haben echt Glück das es überhaupt einen Direktflug gibt. Die fliegen nur einmal die Woche, sonst hätten wir Juneau umsteigen müssen.", sagte er selbstzufrieden.

Er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, eigentlich bin ich ja fast überflüssig, dachte ich leicht frustriert, aber trotzdem sollte ich mal überprüfen ob sie immer noch da sind.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Doc und ließ meinen Geist fliegen. Es zog mich nach Norden und augenblicklich befand ich mich ein einem Behandlungszimmer. Der Geruch von frischem menschlichem Blut raubte mir fast die Sinne, es roch so köstlich, dass mir das Gift im Munde zusammenlief. Automatisch schaltete ich meinen Geruchssinn aus und betrachtet den blonden Vampir, der auf einem Hocker saß und hochkonzentriert nach untern sah. Ich verschob meinen Blick so das ich die Szene von der Seite betrachten konnte. Vor dem Doc lag eine Frau auf der Behandlungsliege, den Arm ausgestreckt, der zum größten Teil mit grünen Tüchern verdeckt war. Die leistungsstarke Lampe, die an einem langen Gelenkarm von der Decke hing, leuchte den schmalen Streifen unbedeckter Haut aus, so das der Doc beim vernähen der Schnittwunde auch genug sehen konnte. Nun eigentlich hätte er das Licht nicht benötigt, aber da er ja einen Menschen spielte war es unabdingbar. Flink und mit großer Routine setzte er einen Faden nach dem anderen. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht von Menschen zu ernähren war eine Sache aber sich dieser Versuchung auszusetzen und dabei noch seelenruhig eine Wunde zu versorgen war doch was ganz anderes. Ich würde es in diesem Raum nicht lange aushalte. Wie lang er wohl gebraucht hatte um sich so abzuhärten? Um ehrlich zu sein selbst der Anblick machte mich durstig, so zog ich mich aus dem Raum zurück und suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt wo wir uns genau befanden. Ich fand ihn auch sehr schnell, mit großen Buchstaben stand Haines Krankenhaus an dem Gebäude. Ed hatte recht zumindest der Doc war in Haines.

Ich ließ meine Gabe fallen und war wieder in dem kleinen Zimmer.

„Der Doc ist zumindest in Haines nach den anderen hab ich jetzt nicht gesehen. Der Kerl ist echt unglaublich, der vernäht gerade eine Schnittwunde, so als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt." Immer noch ungläubig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„Du meinst er versorgt eine blutende Wunde?", fragte Marie genauso erstaunt.

„Ja.", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Wie ist das nur möglich?", fragte Eddie.

„Das kannst du ihn ja selbst fragen. Ich weiß es nicht."

Wunde?", fragte Marie genauso erstaunt.

„Ja.", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Wie ist das nur möglich?", fragte Eddie.

„Das kannst du ihn ja selbst fragen. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das wird bestimmt interessant.", warf Marie ein.

Eddie brachte uns noch auf den neusten Stand seiner Nachforschungen über Robbert, was er war konnte er zwar nicht sagen aber Robbert war älter als er aussah. Eddie war auf Fotos im Netz gestoßen die unseren Robbert vor zwanzig Jahren zeigten und siehe da er war keinen Tag älter geworden. Außerdem hatte er eine wenig in der Geschichte der Familie Lee geforscht. Der jüngste Enkelsohn des Generals ein gewisser Andrew Lee reiste 1921 im Auftrag von Standart Oil nach Arabien und ging bei einem Sandsturm in der Wüste verloren, zwei Jahre später tauchte jener Andrew Lee in Begleitung einer, als über alle maße schön beschrieben, Europäerin in Haifa wieder auf. Standart Oil und die Familie Lee verbreitete einige Gerüchte über seinen Aufenthalt während dieser zwei Jahre, aber nichts konnte bestätigt werden, auch nach seiner Rückkehr nach Amerika hatte Andrew kein Glück, seine Frau – die junge Europäerin - gebar zwar einen Sohn, der nach seinem Großvater benannt wurde, jedoch kam die junge Familie drei Jahre später bei einem Schiffsunglück ums leben. Tragisch, doch Eddie hatte alte Familienfotos von Andrew und seiner Frau gefunden und siehe da beide tauchen hin und wieder unter neuem Namen auf und sie altern beide nicht. Nur von ihrem Sohn existierte kein Foto, jedoch gab es eine Aufnahme von vor fünf Jahren die unseren Robert, zusammen mit Andrew zeigt. Zufall? Ich glaube nicht an solche Zufälle, irgendwas war Andrew Lee in der Wüste zugestoßen und ich war fest davon überzeugt das unser Robbert sein Sohn ist, damit wäre er fast 90 Jahre alt.

Der Flug nach Haines war die reinste Tortur, eingequetscht wie die Sardinen saßen wir in der kleinen Passagiermaschine mit 50 anderen Fluggästen. Wie sehnte ich mich nach einem ruhigen Platz in der ersten Klasse. Das fliegen in einer Passagiermaschine war schon immer stressig, so viele Menschen auf so engen Raum, das war wie wenn man einem Kind eine Dose mit Weihnachtsplätzchen hinstellt und beim rausgehen sagt es soll nicht naschen. In der ersten Klasse saß man wenigstens allein aber wenn man wie in diesem kleinen Flieger Holzklasse fliegen musste dann hatte war Körperkontakt unvermeidlich. Ich hasste es, das nächste Mal würden wir einen Privatjet mieten.

„Sehen sie junger Mann, das ist meine Jüngste. Sie studiert Literatur in Harvard, sie möchte später mal Lektorin werden." Erwartungsvoll grinsend hielt mir die korpulente Mittfünfzigerin jetzt schon das dritte Foto mit einem ihrer Sprösslinge hin, während sie mit der freien Hand in der Jumbo Chipstüte kramte und eine weitere Ladung in ihren Mund schaufelte. Ich nickte nur und verkrampfte mich innerlich, wieso musste sie mich andauernd berühren? Konnte sie nicht einfach ruhig sitzen bleiben und wie kann man dieses ekelhafte Zeug in sich reinschieben? Am liebsten hätte ich ihr die Hand gebrochen und den Mund zugeklebt. Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten steckte ich mir die Kopfhörer meines MP3-Players in die Ohren, drehte voll auf, schloss die Augen und hoffte das dieser Flug bald enden würde.

Als wir endlich gelandet waren und das Flugzeug zum stehen kam sprang ich auf und rannte fast aus der Maschine nur weg von dieser Frau nicht das noch ich sie doch noch knebelte. Eddie sah mich nur grinsend an, als wir uns in der Flughalle wieder trafen.

„Grins nicht so blöd.", fuhr ich ihn genervt an. „Ich schau mal eben was unser Doc macht."

„Ist ja gut. Ich fand es auch nicht so prickelnd ich besorg uns schon mal einen Wagen.", antwortete er beschwichtigend und ging in Richtung des Autovermieters.

Ich richtete meinen Geist auf den Doc und fand ihn mit seiner Frau in einem Mercedes, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht sie waren viel zu weit weg und sie bewegten sich auch immer weiter von mir weg. Ich sah durch die Windschutzscheibe und sah mit entsetzen das die Straßenschilder kanadisch waren und auf dem letzten stand Fort Nelson 10 Kilometer. Wir waren zu spät.

Das Handy des Doc klingelte und er nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Ja, Bella wir sind heute Morgen losgefahren….Nein, vor Dienstag sind wir nicht in Burlington…Was hat er angestellt…Dann sag ihm das er eine neue kaufen soll und zwar noch bevor wir da sind….Ja das richt ich ihr aus… Schön das es dir in Vermont gefällt…Da musst du jetzt durch…Wir euch auch." Seufzend legte er auf und sah zu der Frau an seiner Seite, Esme wenn Eddies Recherchen korrekt waren.

„Wie geht es den Kindern.", fragte sie leicht besorgt.

„Alles bestens, nur das Emmett es irgendwie geschafft hat unsere Sofa zu zerstören. Bella ist aus seiner Erklärung auch nicht schlau geworden, aber er und Rosalie waren wohl allein zu Hause als es geschah." Lang sah er zu seiner Frau die nur amüsiert Lachte.

„Unser großer Teddybär, ich dacht diese Phase hätten sie hinter sich und was war mit Bella, gefällt es ihr?"

„Sie scheint sich mit Burlington anzufreunden, wir konnten ja auch nicht ewig im Westen bleiben, sie muss sich daran gewöhnen das wir alle paar Jahre umziehen."

„Aber irgendwas war doch?", hackte sie nach.

„Nichts nur das sie jetzt mit Alice zum einkaufen muss, du kennst das doch."

„Ich dachte sie hätte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, armes Mädchen Alice wird wieder keine ruhe geben bis sie nicht in jedem Laden in 300 km Umkreis war. Aber warum kommen wir eigentlich erst am Dienstag an, soweit ist es ja auch nicht?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das kleine Hotel kurz vor Edmonton?"

„Ja?", antwortete sie unsicher, aber erwartungsvoll.

„Ich dachte wir Nutzen die Zeit ohne die Kinder und bleiben dort für einen Tag, wie früher."

„Das ist aber mal eine gute Idee."

Burlington, Vermont hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Das war ja auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents oder genauer gesagt vielleicht Hundert Meilen von Hanover entfernt. Wie lustig wir reisten durchs ganze Land um sie zu finden und sie zogen in die „Nachbarschaft".

Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen konzentrierte ich mich auf Isabella – Bella? – doch irgendwas stimmte nicht. Ich konnte keine vernünftige Verbindung zu ihr herstellen, es war wie ein flackern, mal glaubte ich sie zu haben da entglitt sie mir wieder, seltsam, aber was hatte der Doc gesagt sie fährt mit Alice einkaufen? Alice das war die mit den stacheligen Haaren, wenn ich schon diese Bella nicht finden konnte dann vielleicht Alice.

Ich fand mich in einem Geschäft für Damenoberbekleidung wieder. Die kleine mit der Stachelfigur – sie war wirklich klein, nicht größer als 1,5 m – reichte einem jungen Mädchen mit bronzefarbenen Locken, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten, einen Pullover.

„Hier Nessie probier den mal an der pass gut zu deiner neuen Hose.", flötete Alice

„Muss das denn auch noch sein? Ich hab keine Lust mehr.", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Nessie du wirst immer mehr wie deine Mutter, auch wenn dein Geschmack etwas besser ist, so und jetzt mach schon."

Mitleidig sah die andere Frau, in der ich Bella erkannte, dem Mädchen hinterher. „Alice, übertreib es nicht. Wir haben heute schon die halbe Stadt abgelaufen. Irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein."

„Ach Bella, von dir bin ich ja nichts anderes gewöhnt, aber für deine Tochter besteht noch Hoffnung. Nächste Woche müssen wir mal nach Montreal fahre, hier gibt es eh nichts Anständiges."

„Nein, Alice nicht schon wieder.", protestierte Bella.

„Doch wir haben nur noch eine Woche bis das Semester beginnt und ich will das ihr alle ordentlich ausseht, selbst Jacob und wenn ich ihn an die Leine nehmen muss, diesmal drückt er sich nicht. Wann kommen Carlisle und Esme."

„Am Dienstag, wieso?"

„Dann können wir ja am Mittwoch alle fahren, warte ich schau mal nach dem Wetter."

Der Blick der kleinen Elfe wurde abwesend und dann versteifte sie sich leicht. Besorgt sah Bella sie an. „Alice was siehst du? Alice?"

„Oh." War alles was die Elfe sagte als sie sich aus ihrer Starre löste.

„Was Alice? Was hast du gesehen?", wiederholte Bella ihre Frage.

„Wir fahren nicht nach Montreal.", antwortete die Elfe zögernd.

„Ach so. Dann wird's wohl sonnig.", stellte Bella beruhigt fest.

„Nein, es wird regnen aber wir bekommen Besuch, darum fahren wir nicht nach Montreal.", antwortete Alice.

„Besuch? Wer kommt denn?"

„Ich kenne sie nicht aber sie wollen Nessie sehen."

Entsetzt sah Bella zu Alice.

„Wer? Was? Warum? Was wollen sie von meiner Tochter?"; fragte sie aufgeragt und sah zur Umkleide.

„Beruhige dich, ich glaub sie sind nur neugierig. Ich weiß aber auch nicht genau was sie von ihr wollen und sie sind nur zu dritt. Das schaffen wir schon. Außerdem…"

„Was außerdem?"

„Ich glaube sie sind wie wir, ich meine sie sind auch Vegetarier."

„Vegetarier, bist du dir sicher? Aber was wollen sie dann von Nessie? Alice das gefällt mir nicht."

„Wir werden einfach vorsichtig sein, was sollen wir sonst machen ich hab nicht mehr gesehen."

Bella war besorgt um ihre Tochter, gut nachdem was ich über den Besuch der Volturi gehört hatte konnte ich das verstehen, doch keiner von uns würde ihre Tochter was tun. Ich musste die Angelegenheit klären jetzt nicht das das ganze eskalierte, wir wollten uns doch wirklich nur unterhalten.

Ich drang in den Geist von Alice ein. Ich hatte sie aus zwei Gründen ausgewählt zum einen hatte sie auch eine ungewöhnliche Gabe, meine Stimme würde sie hoffentlich nicht zu sehr erschrecken und zum anderen wusste ich nicht ob ich mit Bella überhaupt sprechen konnte.

‚Erschrick bitte nicht, Alice, ich bin keine Halluzination.' Verwirt sah sich die Elfe um und suchte nach mir. ‚Ich bin nicht in dem Laden. Aber verzeih mein Name ist Bruce McGregor, ich bin einer der Vampire die du gesehen hast und ich spreche mit dir, mit Hilfe meiner Gabe, wenn du mir antworten möchte denk einfach du würdest mit mir sprechen.'

„Alice was ist?", fragte die besorgte Bella, doch die Elfe hob nur ihre Hand und legte ihren Finger auf den Mund.

‚Meinst du so?', fragte sie mich.

‚Ja, so. Entschuldige das ich dich so überfalle aber ich habe euer Gespräch mitbekommen und ich hatte Angst ihr könnte unsere Absichten missverstehen. Wir wollen der kleinen nichts tun, wir wollen sie nur kennen lernen.'

‚Und warum?'

‚Wo wir leben gibt es ein Wesen das uns ein Rätsel ist und wir hoffen indem wir Nessie einmal richtig sehen, es lösen zu können und außerdem sind wir auch neugierig auf euch wir haben noch nie andere wie uns getroffen. Ich meine andere die sich von Tieren ernähren.'

‚Wir kennen auch nur eine andere Familie, aber das sollten wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht besprechen Bruce McGregor. Kommt doch Dienstagabend vorbei oder ist euch das zu früh.'

‚Dienstag ist kein Problem, wir sehen uns dann Nachbar.'

‚Nachbar?'

‚Ja, wir Studieren in Dartmouth. Bis zu euch sind es keine 100 Meilen.'

‚Warte ich muss dir noch erklären wie du uns findest.'

‚Das ist nicht nötig, ich finde euch. Ich freu mich schon.'

Ich zog mich aus ihrem Geist zurück und ließ die leicht verwirrte Elfe zurück.

„Sag Eddie bescheid wir brauchen keinen Wagen, sie sind nicht mehr hier.", sagte ich zu Marie die nur die Achseln zuckte und zu Eddie lief. Nach fünf Minuten waren beide bei mir und sahen mich fragend an.

„Der Doc ist auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie und die sind gerade nach Vermont gezogen. Ich hab mit Alice gesprochen wir treffen uns am Dienstag, dann ist der Doc auch da und jetzt besorgen wir uns einen Privatflieger und fliegen Heim, mir reichst." Noch so ein Flug wie heute Morgen und ich garantierte für nichts mehr.


	16. Bei den Cullens

**15. Bei den Cullens**

Es tat so gut meinen Audi voll auszufahren, bei 180 Meilen drückte ich das rote Knöpfchen, zischend schoss das Lachgas in die Brennkammern und gab mir noch einen extra Kick. Marie klebte förmlich an meiner Stossstange doch der Gewalt die das Lachgas entfachte, hatte ihr BMW nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und so zog ich mit Leichtigkeit von ihr weg. Trotz der Geschwindigkeit und obwohl wir ohne Licht durch die Dunkelheit rasten, konnte ich noch jeden Grasshalm am Wegesrand erkenne. Das war fast so gut wie laufen. Mit jeder Sekunde näherten wir uns Burlington und damit unserem Ziel.

Heute würden wir die anderen kennen lernen und könnten vielleicht das Geheimnis um Robbert lüften. Doch so sehr ich mich freute, waren meine Gedanken wieder ganz woanders, sie fehlte. Ich fragte mich echt wie ich die Zeit bis Freitag noch durchstehen sollte? Kam sie nicht schon am Donnerstag, ich würde nicht bis Freitag warten. Nein. Ich hatte sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Richtig gesehen, denn wir hatten heute Nachmittag noch miteinander gesprochen, sie hatte vorausgesehen das wir uns mit den Cullens treffen würden und hatte mir noch ein paar Informationen mitgeteilt. Es ging hauptsächlich um ihre Gaben, Edward könnte ein Problem werden, ich mochte es nicht wenn jemand meine Gedanken lesen konnte und Jacob würde bestimmt Interessant, ein Gestalltwandler. Als ich das erfuhr hat es mich innerlich geschüttelt, die Löwen in Afrika waren mir noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Doch Sandy war zuversichtlich, sie meinte das alles gut würde und ich vertraute ihr. Wenn nicht ihr wem sollte ich sonst trauen?

Fünf Meilen vor der Stadt drosselte ich das Tempo und schaltete das Licht ein. Wie immer lag meine Sicht eine Stück voraus und so sah ich sie schon von weitem am Straßenrand warten. Ungeduldig tigerte sie auf und ab. Hatte ich der Elfe nicht gesagt, das ich den Weg schon finden würde? Nun, sie wollte bestimmt nur höfflich sein oder sie war genauso neugierig auf uns wie wir auf sie. Mit gemäßigtem Tempo durchfuhr ich die lang gezogene Kurve und dann sah ich sie schon aufgeregt winkend neben der Strasse stehen. Ich hielt genau neben ihr. Ich stand noch nicht richtig, da hatte sie schon die Tür geöffnet und war auf den Beifahrersitz geklettert.

„Hallo Alice." Begrüßte ich sie mit einem freundlichen Grinsen.

Ihre goldenen Augen musterten mich doch dann breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hallo, du bist Bruce. Weißt du das du mich im Laden ganz schön erschreckt hast und das soll schon was heißen. Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch und tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Hat sich Bella etwas beruhigt?" fragte ich sie und setzte die fahrt wieder fort.

„Ein wenig aber ihr werdet Nessie erst sehen wenn alle restlos davon überzeugt sind das ihr ihr nichts tun werdet. Tut mir leid, aber trotzdem freuen sich fast alle auf euch.", flötete sie neben mir.

Klar, waren sie vorsichtig, war ich ja auch. Ich hätte Sandy und wenn sie sich auf den Kopf gestellt hätte nicht mitgenommen. Man weiß ja nie. Erstmal würde uns Edward wohl in den Kopf schauen wollen und das fast bezog sich auf den Gestalltwandler, wie war das noch? Ach ja. Noch mehr Blutsauger.

„Ich kann verstehen das ihr sie schützen wollt und euer Schosshund wird sich schon beruhigen oder hast du was anderes gesehen?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein, aber das heißt bei Jack nicht viel.", antwortete sie freimütig. Dann sah sie mich kritisch an. „Du weißt mehr über uns als wir von euch, wie kommt das?"

„Nun das werde ich dir erzählen wenn ich überzeugt bin das ihr keine Gefahr für meine Familie darstellt, das verstehst du doch? Auch wir sind vorsichtig." Auch wenn mir die Kleine sympathisch war, würde ich meine Karten noch nicht ganz aufdecken, das Ganze war wie eine Partie Poker, die ersten Karten waren ausgeteilt die Einsätze gemacht und nun warteten wir auf den Turn. Ich bog vom Highway in eine kleine Seitenstrasse und wieder sah sie mich erstaunt an.

„Ich sagte doch ich würde euch finden.", lachte ich leise.

„Ja das sagtest du.", seufzte sie. Dann sah sie mich lange an und ihr Blick schweifte in die ferne. „Oh, jetzt versteh ich. Du hättest sie mitbringen sollen, das hätte es Bella leichter gemacht."

Meine Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad. „Wovon sprichst du?", knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.

„Von Sandy, was sonst. Keine Angst wir kennen das. Sie passt gut zu dir und ich bin ein klein wenig enttäuscht das du sie uns vorenthältst."

„Wenn wir uns vor sagen wir sieben Jahren kenne gelernt hätte, was wäre dann gewesen? Hätte Edward Bella beim ersten treffen mitgebracht? Egal was du gesehen hättest?"

„Nein, hätte er nicht, aber da war Bella auch noch ein Mensch. Sandy ist doch eine Neu." Überrascht sah sie in mein schockiertes Gesicht. „Ist sie nicht? Aber sie wird eine."

Nicht sie auch noch. Warum glaubte sie auch das Sandy verwandelt würde? Ich hasste diese Hellseherei. War es wirklich unausweichlich? Ich hielt an und sah die Elfe genau an.

„Alice, wie genau sind deine Visionen? Ist es wirklich unausweichlich?", fragte ich sie nervös.

„Meine Visionen sind so genau wie die Entscheidungen die dahinter stehen, sie ändern sich wenn man seine Meinung ändert. Es ist nicht unausweichlich aber ich sehe sie ganz deutlich als Vampir und wenn die Entscheidung nicht von dir ausgeht, dann von ihr.", erklärte sie mir sachlich.

„Ich hab es befürchtete." Sandy und ihre Gabe, für sie war ihr Weg vorgezeichnet, doch war es nur ihr Glaube an ihre Gabe oder ihr wahrer Wille? Vielleicht könnte mir die Elfe das später erklären. „Können wir später noch mal darüber rede? Jetzt sollten wir zu deiner Familie fahren nicht das sie sich noch Sorgen wegen dir machen."

„Das glaub ich zwar nicht und natürlich können wir später noch reden. Du solltest aber auch mit Edward sprechen er wollte auch nicht das Bella ein Vampir wurde."

Ich fuhr wieder los und nach ein paar Meilen bog ich von der Strasse auf einen kleinen Feldweg der tief in den Wald führte.

Ich war nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr, worauf hatte ich mich hier eingelassen? Doch umzukehren war keine Option, da musste ich jetzt durch. Ich spürte den prüfenden Blick der Elfe auf mir, noch eine Hellseherin. Wo führte das alles nur hin? Ich warf einen schnellen Blick in den Rückspiegel und sah wie Marie mich aufmunternd anlächelte. Sie und Eddie freuten sich immer neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Ich war da anders, nicht das ich was dagegen hatte aber all die Jahre die ich allein war hatten oder die Verantwortung für sie trug hatten mich nur noch vorsichtiger gemacht. Vielleicht hätte ich Sandy doch mitnehmen sollen, aber nein, ich hätte nur die ganze Zeit Angst um sie und doch gab sie mir auch Ruhe. Was machte ich nur hier?

„Nervös?", fragte sie leicht amüsiert.

„Ja, ein wenig. Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Ja, aber keine Angst es wird dich keiner auffressen. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja, aber ich verspreche nicht das ich antworten werde."

„Na gut.", kicherte sie. „Wie lang bist du schon Vegetarier?"

„Vegetarier?" Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Gut ich trank nicht von Menschen aber für Gemüse und ähnliches hat ich nun auch nichts übrig. Wie auch ich brauchte ja immer noch Blut und selbst wenn wir uns von Pflanzen ernähren könnten, nein, auf tierische Nahrung würde ich nicht verzichten.

„Ja, Vegetarier. So nennen wir im Scherz unsere Art zu leben. Also wie lange trinkst du schon Tierblut?"

„Schon immer, ich hab noch nie Menschen als Nahrung genutzt und selber?"

Erstaunt sah mich die Elfe an. „Du hast nie menschliches Blut getrunken, beeindruckend. Ich selbst hab es als Neugeborene ein paar Mal versucht aber dann sah ich Carlisle und seinen Weg und bin ihm gefolgt."

„Der Doc, was ist er in eurem Zirkel?"

„Wir sagen lieber Familie, Carlisle ist so was wie unser Vater und Esme ist unsere Mutter. Doch was bist du in eurem Zirkel?"

„Wir sind auch eine Familie und ich bin der Älteste."

„Dann sind die Anderen deinem Beispiel gefolgt, das wird Carlisle interessieren. Er freut sich immer wenn er etwas neues Erkunden kann."

Sie waren offensichtlich genauso neugierig auf uns wie wir auf sie, das war doch was. Ich versuchte mein Glück und stellte noch eine Frage.

„Jacob, ist er ein Gestalltwandler, kein Kind des Monds?"

„Ja, Jake ist eine Gestalltwandler, in seinem Stamm, die Quileute, können sich manche in riesige Wölfe verwandeln. Das hat aber nichts mit den Kindern des Mondes zu tun, es ist genetisch und wird von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt. Das sie sich gerade zu Wölfen verwandeln ist reiner Zufall. Sie sehen sich als Beschützer ihres Stamms, vor uns Vampiren. Erwarte von ihm kein so herzliches willkommen."

Und warum lebte er dann bei ihnen? Es gab noch so viele Fragen die ich ihr stellen wollte, doch der Wald lichtete sich, wir hatten unser Ziel erreicht. Weitere Fragen müssten warten.

Doch Monet mal hatte sie eben Quileute gesagt? Konnte das sein? Ach das war doch abwegig, Wolf war zwar auch ein Quileute gewesen aber das er sich in einen riesigen Wolf verwandelt, war mir in Nam nie aufgefallen.

Mitten auf einer großen schneebedeckten Wiese, die sich über einer kleine Kuppe zog, stand ein großes weiß gestrichnes Farmhaus. Vier Stufen führten auf die Veranda die die ganze Nordseite des Hauses umspannte. Ein Durchgehender Balkon überdachte die Veranda und die roten Dachziegel auf dem Giebeldach leuchteten im Mondlicht. Das Haus war bestimmt schon 150 Jahre alt aber man sah, dass alles erst kürzlich renoviert wurde. Sie hatten wirklich ein schönes Haus und ich fragte mich wie der Ausblick von innen war, denn ich wusste ja schon, dass die ganze Südseite verglast war.

Ich parkte auf dem kleinen frei geräumten Platz vor dem Haus. Die Elfe lächelte mir noch einmal zu und schwang sich genauso schnell aus dem Wagen wie sie eingestiegen war. Als auch ich draußen war standen Marie und Eddie schon bei mir und sahen fragend zu Alice, die mich auch erwartungsvoll ansah. Es lag wohl bei mir etwas zu sagen.

„Alice das sind Marie und Eddie. Ed, Marie das ist Alice."

„Alice freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Eddie verbeugte sich und griff ganz formvollendet Alice Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an. Was ging den mit ihm ab? So kannte ich ihn gar nicht.

„Freut mich auch Eddie.", lachte Alice und wand sich Marie zu.

Beide sahen sich prüfend an und fingen fast gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

„Gut siehst du aus.", kam es von Marie.

„Du aber auch. Ist das aus der neuen Kollektion? Wo hast du das her?" Alice sah bewundernd auf Maries Kleid.

„Aus einem kleinen Laden in Boston. Hier in der Gegend wirst du kaum was Vernünftiges bekommen." Lächelnd sah sie auf Alice Kleid „Und wo hast du das ergattert?"

„In Montreal ich hab extra einen zwischen stopp eingelegt. Oh ich glaube wir müssen mal gemeinsam einkaufen fahren.", flötete die Elfe und zog Marie mit sich zum Haus.

„Auf jeden fall, die Jungs wissen es meist nicht zu schätzen, wenn es nach ihnen ginge würden sie jeden Tag in Jeans und T-Shirt rumlaufen.", hetzte Marie über uns.

„Oh ja, dass kenne ich." Flüsterte sie Marie zu während sie die Treppe zur Veranda nahmen.

Eddie und ich sahen uns wissend an. Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden. Damit war wohl das erste Eis gebrochen.

„Kommt ihr jetzt oder seid ihr da festgewachsen.", fragte uns Alice als sie die Tür aufmachte.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zum Haus. Als ich auf der Veranda stand war Marie mit Alice schon im Haus verschwunden. Ich sah mich noch einmal um und holte tief Luft.

Dann wollen wir mal, dachte ich noch und schritt durch die Tür.

Ich trat in einen kleinen Flur, links führte eine Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke, rechts ging eine Tür ab und gerade aus endete er direkt in einem großen Raum den ich noch nicht ganz erfassen konnte, da der Doc mir die Sicht versperrte. Gütig lächelnd sah er mich neugierig aus seinen goldenen Augen an. Seine Haltung zeugte von großer Selbstsicherheit und erinnerte mich an einen englischen Aristokraten. Ich überwand die kurze Strecke zwischen uns und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. Sein griff war fest.

„Sei gegrüßt. Ich bin Carlisle und du musst Bruce sein. Ich bin sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Seine Stimme war sanft und frei von Misstönen. Alles an ihm war wirkte echt. Dieser Mann hatte Charisma anders konnte ich es nicht ausdrücken.

„Freut mich auch.", antwortete ich ihm, dann ließ ich seine Hand los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Das ist Eddie."

„Sei auch du gegrüßt.", sagte er zu Ed und reichte ihm seine Hand, die dieser sofort ergriff.

„Hallo. Schön hab ihr es hier.", antwortete Ed höfflich.

„Danke sehr nett von dir." Erklang eine freundliche Frauenstimme hinter dem Doc. Es war Esme die sich zu ihrem Mann gesellte. „Willst du unsere Gäste nicht ins Wohnzimmer bitte?", sagte sie zu ihm.

Als ich die Frau sah viel mir wieder ein das ich ja noch einen Strauß Blumen für sie im Auto hatte, wie konnte ich die nur vergessen? Mann war das peinlich. Gedämpftes Lachen drang aus dem großen Raum.

Ich sah sie verlegen an. „Verzeiht ich hab noch was im Auto vergessen.", entschuldigte ich mich uns rannte los. Keine fünf Sekunden später stand ich mit den Blumen wieder vor ihr und reichte sie ihr. „Für dich Esme, wir freuen uns sehr das wir euch besuchen dürfen."

„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." Lächelnd nahm sie die Blumen entgegen. „Kommt doch bitte ins Wohnzimmer."

Gemeinsam betraten wir den großen Raum, die ganze Südseite war verglast und man hatte einen Wunderbaren Blick auf die umliegenden Täler. Rechts war ein Podest auf dem ein Flügel stand und links war eine große Sofalandschaft, sowie eine großer Fernseher.

Fünf Augenpaare sahen Ed und mich neugierig an, nur Marie und Alice beachteten uns gar nicht, sie standen abseits und waren schon in ein tiefes Gespräch versunken. Ich sah von einem zum anderen. Als erstes fiel mein Blick auf einen Hünen, das musste Emmett sein, der mich freundlich musterte, neben ihm stand eine atemberaubende Blondine, sie war wirklich das schönste Wesen das ich je gesehen hatte, wenn man auf Blondinen stand und doch mit ihrem leicht abfälligen lächeln erinnerte sie mich an die Schwestern des Teufels, eindeutig nicht mein Fall. An Jasper fielen sofort seine vielen Narben auf, Eddie zuckte zusammen als er ihn sah, worauf hin Jasper leicht lächelte. Mich dagegen konnte er damit nicht beeindrucken, ich hatte so was schon oft gesehen und besaß selbst eine größere Auswahl solcher Markierungen. Trotzdem stufte ich ihn als potenziell Gefährlich ein, man wusste ja nie. Als letztes sah ich Edward und Bella, ob er sie schützend an sich gezogen hatte oder ob sie sich halt suchend an ihn klammerte konnte ich nicht sagen. Sie sah mich jedenfalls misstrauisch an, während er große Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte.

„Bruce, Eddie, das sind Emmett und Rosalie, Jasper, Edward und Bella und Alice kennt ihr ja schon.", sagte Carlisle und deutete bei jedem Namen auf die betreffende Person.

Wir begrüßten jeden mit Handschlag. Emmetts war kräftig, Rosalies geziert, Jasper sah mich leicht skeptisch an, ihm waren wohl meine Narben nicht entgangen, Edward grinste und Bella war sehr zurückhaltend.

„Setzen wir uns doch.", schlug Carlisle vor. „Alice, Marie kommt ihr auch."

Marie setzte sich mit uns auf eines der Sofas, während Alice sich zu Jasper begab. Carlisle saß mir genau gegenüber und ließ mich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen.

„Wie schon gesagt wir freuen uns immer neue Gesichter kennen zu lernen, aber Alice erwähnte das ihr uns gesucht habt. Würdet ihr uns den Grund dafür verraten?", begann er nach einiger Zeit das Gespräch. Alle Augen lagen jetzt auf mir, was mir doch etwas unangenehm war.

„Nun wir haben im Sommer angefangen in Dartmouth zu studieren und da gibt es ein Wesen das uns Rätsel aufgibt. Wir können ihn absolut nicht einordnen. Er ist kein Vampir, obwohl immer etwas Vampirduft an ihm hängt, noch ist er ein richtiger Mensch. Er hat…" Ich erklärte ihnen alles was wir von Robbert wussten und sie hörten uns aufmerksam zu. Ich merkte das sie immer neugieriger wurden je mehr ich erzählte, besonders Bella und Edward. „Letzte Woche trafen wir dann auf einem Vampir der uns von euch erzählte. Sie war ein Zeuge der Volturi, als sie euch vor Jahren in Forks besucht hatten. Sie meinte auch das ihr ein Halbwesen in eurer Familie hab und da dachten wir uns wir sehen uns das Mädchen mal an vielleicht hilft uns das ja."

Carlisle hatte mir zum ende Aufmerksam zugehört und sah dann unauffällig zu Edward der nur nickte.

„Und wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Wir leben ja schon lange nicht mehr in Forks.", fragte nun Edward.

„Das war nicht allzu schwer.", lachte Eddie. „Ihr hab Spuren hinterlassen. Carlisles Personalakte im Krankenhaus, eure Fotos in der Highschool, die wöchentlichen Telefongespräche mit deinem Schwiegervater, seine Reisen nach Haines. Das alles hat uns zu eurem letzten Wohnort geführt."

Ich merkte wie sie kurz entsetzt schauten, als Eddie seine Aufzählung herunter ratterte, doch sie hatten sich bemerkenswert schnell wieder im Griff.

„Das sagt aber immer noch nicht wie ihr uns hier gefunden hab.", antwortet Edward sachlich.

„Das ist ganz einfach.", sagte ich zu ihm. „Pass ganz genau auf, ich zeig es dir."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf Jacob und ließ meinen Geist fliegen. Ich fand ihn zusammen mit Nessie in einem kleinen Cafe in der Stadt.

„Sei nicht so nervös Nessie." Beruhigend strich er der Kleinen über die Hand.

„Aber was wollen diese Vampire nur von mir? Wir hätten bei der Familie bleiben sollen.", flüsterte das Mädchen leise.

„Nein, Nessie. Edward hat recht sie sollen diese Blutsauger erstmal überprüfen."

Ich ließ meine Gabe wieder fallen und sah in Edwards entsetztes Gesicht.

„Tracker.", kam es über seine Lippen. Bella rutschte noch ein Stück von mir weg und sah mich nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Nun ich mag es zwar nicht wenn man mich so bezeichnet, aber ja meine Gabe kann man durchaus zum tracken nutzen. Doch eins müsste dir auch klar sein, wir hätten sie jederzeit finden können ohne uns von dir in die Köpfe blicken zu lassen. Gedankenleser.", antwortete ich etwas härter als beabsichtigt. Wir wahren doch hier um ihnen zu zeigen das wir dem Mädchen nichts böses wollten, warum sah diese Bella mich nur an als ob ich mich ausschließlich von kleinen Kindern ernähren würde? Was hatte ich ihr nur getan?

„Das hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun, sie hat nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Trackern gemacht.", antwortete er auf meine unausgesprochne Frage, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Frau und zog sie näher an sich. „Er ist nicht wie James oder Demetri, er scheint nicht von der Jagd besessen zu sein."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Bella wir wollen deiner Tochter wirklich nichts tun. Ich weiß das du sie nur schützen möchtest und glaub mir wir haben dafür volles Verständnis. Wir wollen sie wirklich nur sehen, aber wenn du das nicht möchtest ziehen wir uns wieder zurück." Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen und ihr Blick verlor etwas an Furcht.

„Alice?", sagte sie nur.

„Ich sehe keine Gefahr.", flötete die Elfe.

„Ich glaube er meint was er sagt.", bestätigte auch Jasper.

„Trotzdem sollen wir wirklich dieses Risiko eingehen? Wir kennen sie ja kaum.", mischte sich jetzt Rosalie ein.

„Schatz was sollen sie schon machen wir sind zu neunt und sie nur zu dritt.", versuchte sie Emmett zu beruhigen.

„Meinst du.", lachte Marie neben mir. Sie war sich wohl sicher das keiner von ihnen uns gefährlich werden könnte. Ich sah sie nur mahnend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Machtspiele könnten wir jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Beruhigt euch, alle.", mahnte Carlisle. „Dieser Robbert scheint ein interessantes Wesen zu sein und wir sollten bedenken das Hanover nicht weit weg ist. Sollte es da Probleme geben haben wir die Volturi wieder vor der Tür und das wollen wir doch alle nicht. Was sollen wir also tun? Bruce könnten du, Eddie und Marie bitte draußen warten wir müssen uns beraten."

„Aber selbstverständlich.", antwortete ich ihm und ging mit Ed und Marie durch die Tür in der Glasfassade nach draußen.

Wir entfernten uns ein wenig von dem Haus und betrachteten die schöne Hügellandschaft.

„Was meinst du?", fragte mich Eddie.

„Nun sie sind vorsichtig aber wären wir das nicht auch?", antwortete ich ihm

„Alice ist furchtbar nett. Ich hoffe doch das alles gut ausgeht.", warf Marie ein.

„Das wird es. Sandy hat es jedenfalls so gesehen.", lachte ich. Ja mein Stern hatte es so gesehen und bis jetzt hatte sie immer richtig gelegen.

„Sie ist schon einmalig.", fügte Ed hinzu. „Hat sie auch was gesehen wie lang das ganze dauern wird?"

„Nein, aber.", ich sprach nicht weiter da ich hinter uns Schritte hörte die sich schnell näherten.

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen und sah zu meinem Erstaunen Bella allein auf der Kuppe stehen.

„Bruce. Könnte ich dich bitte allein sprechen.", sprach sie mich an, wobei sie zum ersten mal freundlich lächelte.

„Natürlich.", antwortete ich ihr und ging auf sie zu.

„Nicht hier, kommst du bitte mit.", sagte sie freundlich und lief davon.

Ich sah noch Schulter zuckend in die fragenden Gesichter von Marie und Eddie und lief ihr dann hinterher.

Ich folgte ihr durch die Wälder, sie lief schnell aber ich konnte ihr leicht folgen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten lichtete sich der Wald und wir erreichten eine hohe Klippe an deren Fuß ein kleiner Fluss gurgelnd gen Westen floss. Schnell ziehende Wolken verdeckten immer wieder den Mond und die Sterne. Sie spähte in die Ferne und beachtete mich gar nicht. Was wollte sie nur von mir? Ich beschloss zu warten bis sie anfing zu sprechen und suchte meinerseits den Nachthimmel ab. Kurz gaben die Wolken den nördlichen Nachthimmel frei und ich suchte sofort den kleinen Bär oder besser meinen Stern. Automatisch legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf mein Gesicht als ich ihn fand und meine Gedanken waren nur noch bei ihr. Ich weiß ich sollte mich im Monet nicht so ablenken aber ich konnte nicht anders.

„Wer ist Sandy?", fragte sie plötzlich und die Frage traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet.

„Sie ist der Stern in meinem Leben, das Licht in der Dunkelheit, der Grund das ich noch wieder Lebe, sie ist Heimat, sie ist alles, ohne sie ist das Nichts.", antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken. Oh man, was hatte ich gerade nur gesagt? Was ging sie das an? Warum bin ich immer nur so unkonzentriert, wenn ich an sie denke? Weil du sie liebst, schollt ich mich selbst.

„Und warum seid ihr nicht alle gekommen?", fragte sie mich irritiert.

Ich wand mich von den Sternen ab und sah in ihr Gesicht das im Mondlicht leuchtete. „Das hab ich doch Alice schon erklärt, warum fragst du mich das auch noch?"

„Alice hat nur gesagt ich soll dich nach ihr fragen, also sagst du mir warum sie nicht hier ist?" Ihre Stimme war sanfter als vorhin im Haus und ihr Gesicht spiegelte echtes Interesse.

„Aus dem selben Grund warum deine Tochter nicht hier ist. Du willst Nessie, schützen und ich will sie schützen. Du willst zuerst wissen ob du uns trauen kannst und ich will wissen ob ich euch trauen kann. Wir beide schützen nur was wir lieben und darum ist es für uns auch wichtig zu wissen was Robbert ist, ob er eine Gefahr ist." Ich versuchte ruhig zu Sprechen und doch zitierte meine Stimme leicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie soll einer für euch schon gefährlich sein? Ihr seid vier Vampire und Alice meinte ihr währt sehr stark." Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten.

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und legte ein Bild von Sandy auf das Display. Sie sah darauf besonders gut aus, ihre blauen Augen strahlten so. Ich hatte es aufgenommen als sie das erste Mal bei uns geschlafen hatte, sie saß nur im T-Shirt auf dem Sofa in meinem Zimmer und hatte dieses unglaubliche Lächeln.

„Ja, Bella wir sind stark, aber wir sind nur drei Vampire. Das ist Sandy." Ich reichte ihr das Handy und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Irritiert sah sie immer wieder zwischen dem Bild und mir hin und her. Plötzlich lag dieser Glanz in ihren Augen und sie strahlte mich an. „Sie ist ein Mensch. Du bist mit einem Menschen zusammen? Ist das schön. Weiß sie Bescheid? Kommt sie damit klar? Du musst mir alles erzählen. Darf ich sie kennen lernen?", sprudelte es aus ihr raus.

„So viele Fragen. Doch warum soll ich sie alle beantworten? Warum soll ich euch alles Erzählen? Ich soll euch vertrauen aber ihr vertraut mir nicht. Warum bittest du mich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und kommst doch nicht allein?", fragte ich verärgert, da mir nicht entgangen war das uns jemand mit Abstand gefolgt war und immer noch da draußen im Wald wartete.

Bella sah sich suchend um und sah mich dann zweifelnd an. „Wovon redest du? Hier ist niemand außer uns."

„Bella ich bin nicht Taub, ich weiß ganz genau das uns jemand mit Abstand gefolgt ist und jetzt da draußen wartete. Wenn es also keiner von euch ist, dann haben wir anderen Besuch. Doch warum wartete er und kommt nicht zu uns?" Langsam nerve es, hielt sie mich für Naiv?

Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, zückte ihr Handy und trat etwas zur Seite. Nach zweimaligem Klingeln hob jemand ab. „Edward, bist du da draußen…Nein ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ich mit ihm alleine reden will…Nein, hör mir zu ich will das du uns allein lässt… Ja, mach ich. Ich liebe dich."

Schnaubend steckte sie ihr Handy ein und kam wieder zu mir. Verlegen sah sie mich an. „Es tut mir leid. Edward macht sich nur immer Sorgen mir könnte was geschehen und dabei schießt er schon mal übers Ziel. Für ihn bin ich immer noch das schwache Mädchen das er in der Schule kennen gelernt hat. Glaub mir ich hab wirklich nicht gewusst das er da draußen ist."

Lachend nickte ich. „Ich kann ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Ich hab auch immer Angst ihr könnte was zustoßen. Menschen sind ja so zerbrechlich und wenn sie auch noch mit Vampiren befreundet sind leben sie doppelt gefährlich." Ich hörte wie er sich langsam entfernte. „Ich glaube jetzt sind wir allein. Also gut du hast Fragen ich hab Fragen, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Deal. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Du stellst mir eine Frage und ich bin ehrlich und dann stell ich dir eine Frage und du antwortest ehrlich."

„Gut das hört sich gerecht an.", antwortete sie erleichtert. „Weiß sie."

Ich unterbrach sie. „Du hattest deine erste Frage, jetzt bin ich dran."

Ich sah wie sie erst ein wenig zuckte, doch dann lächelte sie. „Du hast recht, du bist dran."

„Was macht ein Werwolf oder besser ein Gestalltwandler bei euch?" Mal sehen wie weit ihr vertrauen reichte, denn das so jemand bei Vampiren lebte war nicht normal.

„Gut das hört sich gerecht an.", antwortete sie erleichtert. „Weiß sie."

Ich unterbrach sie. „Du hattest deine erste Frage, jetzt bin ich dran."

Ich sah wie sie erst ein wenig zuckte, doch dann lächelte sie. „Du hast recht, du bist dran."

„Was macht ein Werwolf oder besser ein Gestalltwandler bei euch?" Mal sehen wie weit ihr vertrauen reichte, denn das so jemand bei Vampiren lebte war nicht normal.

„Ich kenn Jake schon sehr lange, wir waren schon befreundet als ich noch ein Mensch war. In seinem Stamm haben einige das Wolfsgen und wenn Vampire in der Nähe sind verändern sie sich und werden zu Gestalltwandlern." Interessant ein Gen das auf uns reagierte, was es nicht alles gibt. „Jake hat sich auch verändert weil Carlisle und seine Familie nach Forks zogen. Normalerweise wäre es sofort zu einem Kampf zwischen den Wölfen und den Vampire gekommen, doch Carlisle hatte schon vor Jahrzehnten mit Jakes Urgroßvater einen Vertrag geschlossen der unserer Familie ein friedliches Zusammenleben mit den Wölfen ermöglicht. Dies war aber nur möglich weil wir Vegetarier sind, die Wölfe schützen nämlich die Menschen vor Vampiren. Nun durch meine Beziehung zu Edward wurde der Vertrag fast gebrochen und die Geburt von Renesmee und meine Verwandlung führten fast zum Krieg mit dem Rudel. Doch als Jake Renesmee zum ersten Mal richtig sah hat er sich auf sie geprägt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah in den Himmel.

„Geprägt?", rutschte es mir raus und sie sah mich an.

„Ja, geprägt. Manche Wölfe prägen sich auf andere und diese Person ist dann für den Wolf der Mittelpunkt seiner Existenz. Der Wolf dem das passiert hat keinen Einfluss auf das was mit ihm geschieht. Sie glauben, dass sie so die richtigen Partner finden um stärkere Wölfe zu zeugen. Es ist aber nicht so das er romantische Gefühle für ein Baby entwickelt hatte, nein das ist noch komplizierter. Seine Gefühle passen sich dem Alter an, erst großer Bruder, dann bester Freund und dann liebe. Jake kann ohne Renesmee nicht mehr leben, dadurch dass er auf sie geprägt wurde kam es nicht zum Krieg mit dem Rudel und als uns die Volturi wegen Renesmee bedrohten haben standen die Wölfe auf unserer Seite. Seitdem gehört Jake zur Familie und da er dahin geht wo Renesmee ist, bleibt er jetzt bei uns."

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, diese Prägung ist eine Art zwangsliebe, eine Art übernatürliche Anziehung damit sie den richtigen Partner finden?" War das möglich das die Magie die uns zu dem machte was wir waren uns auch unseren Seelenpartner zeigten. Gab es das wirklich nur bei Gestalltwandlern oder gab es das auch bei uns? War das der Grund warum sich meine Gabe in den letzten Monaten so stark verändert hatte? Konnte sie mich deshalb immer hören, weil wir füreinander bestimmt waren? Hatte sie deshalb schon immer Visionen von mir? Liebten wir Vampire unsere Partner deshalb so kompromisslos weil uns die Magie dabei half?

„Ja so in etwa. Die Prägung ist schon recht seltsam.", antwortete sie.

„Findest du?", lachte ich leicht sarkastisch. Für misch ergab das alles jetzt einen Sinn.

„Findest du das nicht seltsam?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Hättest du mich vor einem Jahr gefragt hätte ich ohne zu zögern, ja es ist seltsam gesagt, aber heute ergibt das alles einen Sinn." Ich sah in ihr fragendes Gesicht. „Ich weiß das du ein Schutzschild bist und falls du dich gefragt hast ich kann dich nicht aufspüren. Ich vermute mal das Edward deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann." Nach einigem zögern nickte sie. „Das tut eurer Beziehung doch bestimmt gut, also mich würde es stören wenn Sandy jeden meiner Gedanken kennen würde." Wieder nickte sie und kicherte diesmal vor sich hin. „Man könnte sagen, dass deine Gabe dich, neben anderen Dingen zur perfekten Gefährtin für ihn macht. Ich meine ihr könnt so eine fast normale Beziehung führen. Weißt du wie meine Gabe funktioniert?"

„Nein, nur das es was mit Bildern zu tun hat."

„Nun ich kann jeden Ort oder fast jede Person die ich einmal getroffen habe oder von der ich ein Foto gesehen habe finden. Ich denke an die Person oder den Ort und verschiebe meine Sinne zu ihr. Ich bin dann sozusagen ein unsichtbarer Beobachter. Ich weiß auch in welcher Richtung ich gehen müsste um die Person zu finden und ich hab ein Gefühl wie weit sie weg ist. Doch das ist nicht alles wenn ich jemanden so sehe und kann ich mich auch mit ihm verständigen. Dafür muss ich aber willentlich eine Verbindung zu der Person herstellen. Soweit alles klar?"

„Ich denke schon. Du hast uns also letzte Woche beim Einkaufe beobachtet und dann Kontakt mit Alice aufgenommen. Doch was hat das mit der Prägung zu tun?"

„Warte ich erkläre es dir.", lachte ich über ihre Ungeduld. „Weißt du als ich Sandy das erste Mal getroffen habe hatte sie Angst vor mir und das hab ich damals nicht verstanden, darum hab ich sie mit Hilfe meiner Gabe beobachtet. Sie hat damals etwas getan das mich total erschrocken hat und da hab ich laut in meinem Geist aufgeschrieen. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihr aufgenommen, sie hätte mich nicht hören dürfen aber sie tat es trotzdem. Immer wieder kann sie mich hören obwohl sie das nicht dürfte, ich weiß immer in welcher Richtung und Entfernung sie sich befindet ohne das ich mit meiner Gabe bei ihr sein muss. Es ist so als wäre ständig ein Band zwischen uns gespannt. Selbst wenn ich mich auf jemand anderes Konzentriere weiß ich wo sie ist. Ihr Geist ist das perfekte Gegenstück für meine Gabe."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht was das mit der Prägung zu tun hat."

„Nun, siehst du nicht die Parallelen? Ich frage mich ob die übernatürliche Kraft die uns zu Vampiren macht, uns auch dabei hilft den richtigen Partner zu finden und mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. Ich hab noch keinen Vampir getroffen der seinen Partner verlassen hat. Ist doch seltsam und doch macht es Sinn. Stell dir nur die andauernden Konflikte vor wenn wir jemanden Verlassen würden. Wir sind ja so schon einen recht gewalttätige Art, doch ich möchte nicht wissen was ein eifersüchtiger Vampir alles anstellen würde."

„Das will ich mir erst gar nicht vorstellen, aber ob unsere Art zu lieben was mit Prägung zu tun hat? Das solltest du besser mit Carlisle besprechen er liebt alles Neue.", gluckste sie. „So jetzt bin ich dran. Weiß Sandy das du ein Vampir bist?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Ja und was? Wie hat sie es erfahren? Was sagt sie dazu? Kommt sie damit klar? Nur mit einem simplen ja gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden."

„Sandy wusste schon bevor wir uns trafen was ich bin. Sie hat eine ähnliche Gabe wie Alice und sie sah schon mit 8 Jahren, dass sie einmal an meiner Seite sein wird. Sie sagt immer für sie wäre es kein Problem das ich bin was ich bin, sie hätte ja lang genug Zeit gehabt sich darauf einzustellen.", antwortete ich zögerlich.

„Ufff.", stöhnte sie auf und sah mich fassungslos an. „Sie kann die Zukunft sehen?"

„Nun sagen wir lieber sie malt im Schlaf die Zukunft und das erschreckend präzise. Durch sie wissen wir so gut über euch bescheit."

„Sie hat uns auch gesehen?"

„Ja, schon vor Jahren hat sie diese und andere Treffen voraus gesehen. Für sie steht fest das unsere Familien sich anfreunden."

„Alice glaubt das auch, aber sie hat nicht erwähnt das Sandy auch die Zukunft sehen kann."

„Ja sie ist schon was ganz besonderes.", sagte ich leise. „Wie war das für dich als Mensch mit einem Vampir zusammen zu sein? Hattest du keine Angst dir könnte was passieren?"

„Ich hab mich in Edward verliebt, er war alles was ich immer wollte, darum war es mir egal das er ein Vampir war. Ich hab immer nur die Person Edward gesehen nicht das was das Schicksal aus ihm gemacht hat und da er ja immer 17 bleiben wird wollte ich auch ein Vampir werden, nicht weil ich ewig leben wollte, sonder weil ich für immer mit Edward zusammen sein wollte. Edward war dagegen, er hatte angst ich könnte meine Seele verlieren, aber für mich wurde es immer gefährlicher ein Mensch zu bleiben. Da waren die Volturi, als sie erfuhren das ich bescheid wusste, bestanden sie auf meiner Verwandlung und dann gab es noch andere Vampire die mich gerne tot gesehen hätte, darum hatte sich Edward dann doch entschlossen mich zu verwandeln. Aber es kam alles anders als geplant, ich wurde von ihm schwanger und wäre ohne sein Gift bei der Geburt gestorben. Nur für den Fall das ihr.", verlegen sah sie zu Boden. „Das ihr…du weißt schon. Sie kann dabei durchaus schwanger werden, pass also auf."

Schwanger? Sandy könnte schwanger werden, von mir. Irgendwie war das erschreckend, was hatte sich die Natur nur für seltsame Scherze einfallen lasen.

„Wir haben noch nie miteinander geschlafen, um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht ob ich mich dabei kontrollieren kann. Wir sind ja noch nicht solange zusammen."

„Das wird schon, Edward war sich da auch nicht so sicher aber es hat trotzdem funktioniert.", sagte sie leicht verlegen.

„Jasper hat sich ein wenig über dich gewundert.", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Warum denn?"

„Die meisten Vampire, die ihn zum ersten Mal sehen fühlen sich unwohl, wegen seinen ganzen Kriegsnarben. Bei Eddie und Marie konnte er auch diese Unruhe feststellen, doch dich schien das überhaupt nicht zu berühren. Wie kommt das?"

Nun du willst es wissen? Na dann. Ich zog mein Sakko aus und reichte es ihr.

„Was wird das jetzt?" fragte sie unsicher, doch ich grinste nur und krempelte die Ärmel meines Hemds nach oben. Silbern leuchteten die Narben im Mondlicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich hatte nur Glück das mein Gesicht nicht auch betroffen ist.", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Das sind andenken an den Süden und dort hab ich öfter Vampire gesehen die ähnlich verziert sind wie Jasper und ich. Darum hab ich keine Angst vor ihm, wohl aber Respekt."

„Aber Alice hat doch gesagt das du schon immer Vegetarier warst, was wolltest du dann im Süden? Ich dachte da geht es nur darum möglichst große Gebiete zu beherrschen um möglichst oft trinken zu können. Wie passt du da herein?" Ich merkte das sie wieder etwas angst vor mir hatte, aber sie wollte es ja wissen.

„Wie pass ich da rein?" Ich faltete meine Hände und sah sie an. „Vor Jahren, noch bevor Eddie und Marie bei mir waren hab ich ein Mädchen verwandelt. Sie konnte aber nicht so leben wie wir und trotzdem fühlte ich mich für sie verantwortlich. Wir zogen durchs Land und endeten bei einem Kriegsclan in New Orleans. Für sie war alles nur ein Abenteuer, ein großer rausch und so schloss sie sich dem Clan an. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade begeistert war, blieb ich fünf Jahre. Meine Gabe war für den Clan sehr hilfreich, außerdem war ich schon immer ein guter Kämpfer und so wagte niemand sich über meine Ernährung lustig zu machen. Doch nach fünf Jahren ständigen Kampfes konnte ich nicht mehr. Sie blieb ich ging und seitdem hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. War Jasper auch im Süden? Sein Akzent ist zwar nur noch schwach aber eindeutig texanisch."

Sie hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört und sich wieder etwas entspannt.

„Ja, er wurde von einer Frau namens Maria verwandelt, sie lebten wohl an der mexikanisch/texanischen Grenze, er war lange Zeit bei ihr und hat sich um die Neugebornen gekümmert, aber wenn du das genauer wissen möchtest dann fragst du ihn besser selber."

Ich nickte, die blutige Maria, wenn sie es den war, von ihr hatte ich schon gehört. Nicht gerade jemand mit dem ich zusammen leben wollte.

„Weiß eigentlich dein Vater was du bist?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein.", antwortete sie nachdem sie einige Zeit auf ihre Unterlippe gekaut hatte, die frage war ihr wohl unangenehm. Doch da musste sie jetzt durch, ich hatte auch ihre Fragen beantwortet. „Er weiß das wir nicht ganz menschlich sind aber er möchte nur soviel wissen wie unbedingt nötig ist. Er ist darin recht pragmatisch. Marie und Eddie sind sie schon lange bei dir?"

„Ja, aber was ist schon lange? Ich habe sie verwandelt, sie sind also schon ihre ganze Vampirzeit bei mir, aber nach Jahren gerechnet, nein. Was sind für uns schon 12 Jahre."

„Sie sind also deine Kinder.", stellte sie erfreut fest.

„Nun es ist ein wenig komplizierte. Ist dir an Marie nichts aufgefallen?"

Sie dachte angestrengt nach, dann lächelte sie. „Marie sieht dir sehr ähnlich was ist sie, deine Schwester?"

„Nein, aber du liegst nicht so weit davon.", lachte ich. „Marie ist meine leibliche Enkeltochter und Eddie ist ihr Mann. Sie waren schon als Menschen ein Paar."

„Enkeltochter?", fragte sie neugierig, damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, ich war ja schon 25 als ich verwandelt wurde. In dem Alter war es zu meiner Zeit nicht ungewöhnlich schon Vater zu sein."

„Aber warum hast du deine Enkeltochter verwandelt?", kam es mit leichtem Vorwurf.

„Mhmm.", stöhnte ich. „Sie und Eddie wären sonst gestorben und ich wollte sie nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Ach so, ich dachte schon. Warum wären sie gestorben?"

Nein, Vertrauen hin Vertrauen her, das ging sie nichts an. „Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen, frag sie doch selber wenn sie es dir sagen gut, wenn nicht wird ich auch nichts sagen."

Sie lächelte nur. „Kein Problem, aber was anders Sandy, darf ich sie kennen lernen?"

Was sollte ich darauf antworten, war ich schon bereit sie zu ihr zu lassen? Ich wusste es nicht und was war mit Sandy wollte sie überhaupt andere Vampire kennen lernen. So wie ich sie kannte bestimmt. Doch wäre es gut für sie? Wie sollte ich mich entscheiden?

„Ich werde mit ihr reden, wenn sie dich auch kennen lernen möchte hab ich nichts dagegen.", antwortete ich schließlich. Doch bei diesem Treffen würde Marie in der nähe sein, man wusste ja nie.

Sie lachte herzlich und griff nach meiner Hand. „Schön das du ihr die Entscheidung überläst und nicht einfach über sie bestimmst. Alice hatte recht du bist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich glaube wir werden uns gut verstehen." Da piepste ihr Handy und sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zurück zum Haus gehen." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Du wolltest doch Renesmee sehen. Sie und Jake sind jetzt da."

„Ihr vertraut uns also?", fragte ich nervös.

„Zumindest das ihr meiner Tochter nicht schaden wollt und der Rest wird schon, wir Vegetarier müssen doch zusammen halte. Ach, Pumas gibt es hier keine oder?", fragte sie schelmisch.

„Ich hab noch keinen hier gesehen, außer du meinst die aus Blech(Cougar ist auch der Name eines Autos)", feixte ich.

„Wie schade, ich hatte schon so lang keinen mehr.", antwortet sie traurig.

„Ich hatte erst letzte Woche einen, Forks war echt eine Reise wert.", lachte ich.

„Komm wir gehen jetzt eh ich noch Durst bekomme." War das letzte was sie sagte ehe sie loslief und so folgte ich ihr zurück zum Haus.

Als wir hinter dem Haus ankamen warten Eddie und Marie, sowie Edward auf uns. Bella sprang sofort in seine ausgebreiteten Arme und küsste ihren Ehemann. Ich richtet meinen Blick auf Marie und nickte kaum sichtbar, bis hierher war alles einfacher gewesen als ich dachte, doch was würde uns im Haus erwarten? War Nessie die antwort auf unsere Fragen oder nur eine, wenn auch interessante, Sackgasse?

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Edward seine Bella, doch die nickte nur.

„Also gut, sie erwarten uns eh drinnen." Man merkte ihm nicht wohl dabei wahr, doch er gab sich geschlagen. „Kommt ihr dann? Renesmee ist jetzt da, aber denkt daran das sie noch ein Kind ist."

Wir folgten ihnen durch die Glastür ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten als mir der ein übler Gestank in der Nase brannte. Nasser Hund. BAHH. Mussten diese Gestalltwandler den alle so stinken?

Kaum hatte ich das gedacht als Edward sich zu mir umdrehte und mich fragend ansah. „Was meinst du mit alle?

Nun alle Gestalltwandler, liegt ihnen wohl im Blut. Ich hab so was schon mal gesehen. Mit Löwen, dachte ich. Ich rief meine Erinnerungen an Afrika und die Buschmänner, die sich in Löwen verwandelten wieder wach. Ich zeigte es ihm in allen Einzelheiten.

„Das war mir neu, wir wussten nicht das es noch andere gibt.", sagte er als ich endete.

„Offenbar doch und ihr Geruch war unerträglich.", sagte ich gelassen.

„Darf ich erfahren wovon ihr sprecht?", mischte sich Carlisle in unsere Unterhaltung. Erst jetzt viel mir auf das alle Augen im Raum auf Edward und mich gerichtet waren.

„Von Gestalltwandlern.", antwortet Edward. „Bruce ist in Afrika schon mal auf welche gestoßen und sie haben sich in Löwen verwandelt. Die Rudel sind wohl nicht so einmalig, wie wir immer dachten."

„Bah, als ob ich was mit irgendwelchen Kätzchen gemein hätte. Lass dir von dem Blutsauger nichts einreden.", platzte es aus dem großen Indianer heraus.

„Jake, du weiß das ich dieses Wort nicht mag.", maßregelte ihn ein etwa 15 Jähriges Mädchen. Sie wahr schön und ihre lagen Locken hatten den gleichen Bronzeton wie die Haare von Edward. Sie hatte überhaupt sehr viel von ihrem Vater geerbt. Neugierig musterte sie uns, während der Indianer sich zähneknirschend aufs Sofa fallen ließ und uns weiter misstrauisch beäugte.

„Sind sie das?", wand sich die Kleine an Bella.

„Ja, mein Schatz." Liebevoll strich sie dem Mädchen übers Haar.

Sie nahm Nessie bei der Hand und führte sie zu uns.

„Das ist Bruce.", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter die mich eindringlich mit ihren Schokoaugen ansah.

Irgendwie hatten diese Augen etwas magisches, ich weiß nicht was aber ich konnte mich nicht von ihnen lösen. Die Kleine war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Sie zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Hallo Bruce, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Nessie.", sprach sie mit ihrer zauberhaften Stimme und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Lange hielt ich ihre Hand und sah sie genau an. Ich weiß nicht was diese Kind mit mir anstellte doch ich schloss sie sofort in mein Herz. Niemals würde ich ihr ein leid antun.

„Nein, die Freude liegt ganz bei mir, mo cridhe.", antwortet ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Mo cridhe? Hört sich schön an. Was heißt das?" Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg.

„Mein Herz auf Gälisch.", antwortete ich schmunzelnd.

„Oh.", sagte sie nur und sah verlegen zu ihrer Mutter. Doch dann lächelte sie mich wieder an. „Es klingt wunderschön. Bringst du mir Gälisch bei?"

„Wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, ja. Es wird sich schon die Zeit dafür finden. Ist ja nicht so das es uns an ihr mangelt.", lachte ich und sie stimmte mit ein.

„Mom?", flehend sah sie zu ihrer Mutter auf.

„Das besprechen wir noch.", antwortet Bella ihr und ging mit ihr zu Marie und danach zu Eddie. Auch bei ihnen sah ich das Selbe wie bei mir, sie waren vom ersten Monet an von Nessie wie verzaubert. Marie konnte gar nicht genug von der Kleinen bekommen. Was war nur an diesem Mädchen?

Als wir uns wieder auf die setzten war die Stimmung um einiges entspannter als bei unserer Ankunft, nur Jacob sah immer noch missmutig aus.

„So jetzt hab ihr sie gesehen und gleicht sie Robbert?", fragte mich Carlisle.

„Nein, leider nicht. Sie ist zu warm und sie richt zu sehr nach Vampir und Mensch und dieser zusätzliche Geruch fehlt ganz.", antwortete ich mit leichter Enttäuschung.

„Das ist schade vielleicht sollte ich mir diesen Robbert mal ansehen?" Er sah mich betrübt an aber seine Augen zeugten von seiner großen Neugier.

Marie rutschte nervös neben mir und sah immer wieder von Nessie zu Jacob, dann streifte sie wie zufällig mir ihrer linken Hand ihr Ohr. Ich erkannte es sofort, es war unser Zeichen wenn sie mit mir alleine sprechen wollte.

Ich drang in ihren Geist ein. ‚Was ist denn Schatz und denk daran wir sind nicht allein.', grinsend sah ich zu Edward, der uns aufmerksam ansah.

‚Das kann er ruhig hören, ich will nur nicht vor dem Kind sprechen.', antwortete sie mir und lächelte Edward an. ‚Ist dir denn bei dem Geruch hier im Raum nichts aufgefallen?'

‚Nun hier stink es nach Hund, Vampir und Mensch, aber worauf willst du hinaus?'

‚Wir haben doch auf dem Dach darüber gesprochen das dieser zusätzliche Geruch von Robbert so was wie ein natürlicher Schutz gegen Vampire sein könnte und dieser Hundegeruch ist eindeutig auch so was, ich glaube nicht das es einen Vampir gibt der sein Blut trinken würde. Außerdem hast du mal erzählt das die Löwen in Afrika auch nach Löwen gerochen haben. Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Arten Gestalltwandler mit eigenem Geruch.'

‚Ja?', ich hatte so einen Ahnung worauf sie hinaus wollte.

‚Kann es sein das ein Vampir oder besser ein Wesen wie Nessie mit einem Gestalltwandler ein Kind hat?', sie sah in Edwards geschocktes Gesicht. ‚Ich meine könnte Nessie überhaupt ein Kind bekommen oder gleicht sie darin zu sehr uns Vampiren?'

Edward sah panisch zwischen Jacob und Nessie hin und her, dann sah er wieder zu uns.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", presste er mühsam hervor. „Carlisle könnten wir dich bitte im Arbeitszimmer sprechen."

„Aber sicher.", antwortete er erstaunt, stand aber trotzdem auf und ging zur Treppe. Auch Edward stand auf und zog Bella mit sich, als er zum Flur kam und wir immer noch saßen drehte er sich zu uns. „Bruce, Marie kommt ihr bitte."

Wir folgten ihnen in den ersten Stock und ließen die anderen ratlos zurück.

Carlisle führte uns in eine großes Büro, links Stand ein großes Regal, das die ganze Wand bedeckte und voller Bücher war – hauptsächlich medizinische wie mir ein schneller Blick verriet -, die rechte Wand war mit allerlei Bildern bedeckt, doch sie waren in so unterschiedlichen Stielen und Epochen, das mir der das Thema nicht einleuchten wollte. Carlisle setzte sich hinter den großen Eichenschreibtisch der die Mitte des Raums ausfüllte und bat uns auf den Stühlen davor platz zu nehmen.

„Edward wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Gütig sah er zu seinem Sohn.

Halt suchend griff dieser die Hand seiner Frau und sah nervös zu Carlisle.

„Carlisle kann Renesmee schwanger werden? Ist das biologisch möglich?", sprach er mit zitternder Stimme. Bella saugte scharf Luft ein und sah zwischen Carlisle und Edward hin und her.

Carlisle faltete seine Hände und sah sehr lange vor sich hin. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann du das Thema anschneiden würdest.", sagte er schließlich und sah dann zu Marie und mir. „Mich wundert nur das du das vor unseren Gästen fragst."

Das wunderte nicht nur ihn, mich auch. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich gerade fehl am Platz und wäre am liebsten wieder nach unten gegangen. Was sollte das?

„Marie hat mich darauf gebracht, sie hat eine äußerst interessante Theorie mit Bruce besprochen und darum müssen wir wissen ob sie schwanger werden könnte." Edward sah zu uns und dann zu Carlisle und nickte ihn aufmunternd zu.

„Sie hat es euch nicht erzählt.", stellte er traurig fest. „Als ihr im Herbst in Brasilien wahrt und sie bei uns geblieben ist, hatte sie das erste Mal ihre Tage." Edwards Gesicht fror zu einer Maske und Bella stöhnte auf. „Ich dachte sie hätte es euch gesagt und soweit ich weiß hatte sie seitdem keinen neuen Zyklus. Doch da sie ja ein Halbwesen ist kann es seine, das sich ihr Körper nicht an den menschlichen Monatszyklus hält, sondern einen ganz eigenen Rhythmus findet. Ihr Körper wäre auf jeden Fall in der Lage ein Kind auszutragen."

Totenstille herrschte im Raum, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, Edward und Bella sahen sich lange in die Augen, dann drehten sie sich wieder zu Carlisle, der sich offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Da niemand was sagte fühlte er sich wohl genötigt das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen. Er sah zu Marie. „Würdest du mir deine Theorie verraten?"

Marie sah erst zu mir, doch ich nickte nur. „Als wir uns das erste Mal über Robbert unterhalten haben stellten wir fest, dass dieser nicht menschliche und nicht vampirische Geruch, zwar nicht unangenehm, wie der von euerm Gestalltwandler ist, er aber trotzdem eine. Wie soll ich es sagen? Abwehrende? Ja, abwehrende Wirkung auf uns hat. Keiner von uns würde sein Blut trinken und als ich euren Wolf gerochen habe war es das Selbe auch sein Blut würde kein Vampir freiwillig trinken. Es ist fast so als wäre es ein natürlicher Abwehrmechanismus gegen Vampire." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Carlisle auf Marie und nickte immer wieder während er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Nun als ich da unten saß und der Geruch von Jacob und Nessie sich mischten, musste ich an etwas denken das Bruce mal erzählt hatte. Es ging um die Löwengestalltwandlern die er in Afrika gesehen hatte, sie müssen unheimlich nach Löwe gestunken haben und da Jacob nach Hund richt frage ich mich ob es nicht noch andere Gestalltwandler gibt die sich in etwas anderes Verwandeln können und die dann auch anders riechen.

Ich hatte also Nessies und Jacobs Geruch in der Nase und da hab ich mich gefragt wie wohl ein Kind von beiden riechen würde. Da wäre bestimmt noch der menschlich-vampirische Geruch von Nessie gemischt mit dem Wolfsgeruch von Jacob, beides nicht so intensiv wie jetzt aber immer noch vorhanden.

Darum frag ich mich ob Robbert nicht ein das Kind eines Halbvampires und eines Gestalltwandlers ist?"

„Dann würde die Prägung auch Sinn machen.", meldete sich zum ersten Mal seit wir im Büro waren Bella zu Wort. „Stärkere Wölfe."

„Bella findest du es gut jetzt auch noch die Prägung zu erwähnen?", fragte Edward entsetzt.

„Bruce weiß eh bescheid.", antworte sie leise. „Carlisle was meinst du, ist das was sie sagt möglich?"

„Theoretisch ist das möglich, sie sind beide Halbwesen, biologisch sind sie sich näher als ihr beide damals und wenn es zwei Sorten Gestalltwandler gibt, warum soll es dann nicht auch noch eine dritte geben? Ich sehen jedenfalls nicht was dagegen spricht.", er drehte sich zu mir. „Wisst ihr etwas über seine Eltern?"

„Nicht direkt, Eddie hat ein wenig geforscht und es gibt wohl einen Andrew Lee, ein Enkelsohn von Old Bobby, der in den letzten 90 Jahren nicht einen Tag gealtert ist, aber wir haben ihn nie persönlich gesehen, es gibt nur Fotos von ihm.", antwortete ich.

„Du hast noch was vergessen, er war in den zwanziger Jahren für zwei Jahre in der arabischen Wüste verschollen und ist dann mit einer wunderschönen Frau an seiner Seite plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht um dann ein paar Jahre später zusammen mit seiner Frau und dem gemeinsamen Sohn bei einem Schiffsunglück zu sterben.", warf Marie noch ein.

„Hab ihr denn diese Leute nie überprüft?", fragte Edward ungeduldig. „Du kannst doch jeden finden oder hab ich das falsch verstanden?"

„Nein habe ich nicht, mir ging in letzter Zeit soviel durch den Kopf das ich daran noch gar nicht gedacht habe.", antwortete ich zerknirscht. An was soll ich den noch denken? Mir ging es nicht gut? Und sie war nicht bei mir, da hab ich die Eltern einfach vergessen.

„Das ist ja nicht so schlimm.", versuchte Carlisle die wogen zu glätten. „Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Wäre es dir denn überhaupt möglich diesen Andrew und sein Frau zu finden, vorausgesetzt sie leben noch?"

„Ja, ist es. Ich brauche das Bild von einer Person nur einmal gesehen zu haben und kann sie, auch wenn sie tot ist, finden. Sie darf nur noch nicht ganz zu Staub zerfallen sein oder so geschützt sein wie Bella.", erklärte ich ihnen.

„Würdest du es dann jetzt versuchen? Je mehr wir wissen desto besser.", fragte Carlisle lächelnd.

„Edward du kannst doch alles sehen was ich sehe, dann pass gut auf, vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei." Er grinste mich nur schief an. Bereit fragte ich im Geist und er nickte nur.

Ich Konzentrierte mich auf Andrew Lee und ließ meinen Geist fliegen.

Langsam fuhr das Auto entlang verfallener Fabrikruinen. Andrew sah suchend aus dem Fenster und musterte die Frauen die am Straßenrand stand. Hier gab es Frauen jedes Alters und jeder Hautfarbe, alle waren sie trotz des kalten Winterwetters recht freizügig gekleidet und präsentierten bereitwillig ihre Auslage den vorbeifahrenden Männern. Ich sah mir Andrew genauer an, fühlte die Kälte die von ihm ausging, nahm seinen Geruch, auf der stark an den unbekannten Duft von Robbert erinnerte und sah seine rabenschwarzen Augen. Mir war nicht klar was er war aber er war kein Vampir und auch kein Mensch. Die Kälte sprach zwar für Vampir und die Augen auch, aber sein Geruch war total falsch außerdem war er nicht so blass wie wir. Doch ich konnte keinen Herzschlag hören und kein Blut riechen, ein Mensch war er also auch nicht.

Das Auto hielt und die Beifahrerscheibe wurde herunter gelassen. Ein junges Ding, vielleicht 18, steckte seinen blondierten Kopf ins innere des Wagens. Eine Wolke aus billigem Fusel, Mundwasser und abgestandenen Sex, notdürftig mit Parfüm überdeckt schwebte durch den Wagen.

„Und Süßer was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie leicht lallend, wobei sie ihn aufreizend ansah.

„Was willst du für den Rest der Nacht?", fragte Andrew mit tiefer Stimme.

„Mhmm, 300 $. Ich mach aber keinen S/M scheiß oder so was und das Hotel geht extra.", antwortete sie und $ Zeichen lagen in ihren Augen.

„Gut dann steig ein.", lachte Andrew.

Die Kleine trat zurück, nahm ihren großen Rucksack der hinter einen Zaun lag und warf ihn auf die Rückbank. Sie zog noch ihre Jacke aus, legte sie zu dem Rucksack und schlüpfte dann auf den Beifahrersitz.

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten fuhr Andrew los und fuhr Richtung Autobahn. Automatisch ging die Hand des Mädchens zur Heizung und drehte sie voll auf. „Ganz schön kalt da draußen.", murmelte sie nur und hielt ihre Hände über das Gebläse. Nachdem ihr wieder etwas warm war zog sie ein Päckchen Kippen, aus ihrer kleinen Tasche die sie mit nach vorne genommen hatte und Zündete sie genüsslich an. „Stört dich doch nicht.", sagte sie zu Andrew und ließ genüsslich den Rauch aus ihrem Mund entweichen. „Ich bin übrigens Candy. Wie heißt du?"

Candy wie passend. Warum gaben sie sich immer diese Namen? Aber das lag wohl in der Art ihrer Tätigkeit.

„Ich bin Andrew.", antwortete er wortkarg und sah stur nach vorne auf die Straße.

„Hast du ein Zimmer oder soll ich dir ein Hotel nennen?"

„Wir fahren zu mir. Ich wohn aber etwas außerhalb."

„Macht nicht wenn du mich morgen wieder herfährst, ist ja deine Nacht."

Die fahrt ging nach Osten, wie mir die Schilder am Highway verrieten, raus aus Charlotte, North Carolina, Richtung Monroe/Wilmington. Candy rauchte eine nach der anderen, spielte mit dem Radio und als die Fahrt immer länger dauerte forderten der Alkohol, die warme Luft und die weichen Polster ihren Tribut und sie sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Andrew sah nur milde Grinsend zu ihr rüber und zückte sein Handy. „Ja, ich hab eine…Bin in etwa einer Stunde da…Robert ist auch da…Sie wird schon reichen, er kann ja später noch mit in den Schuppen…Ja, sie ist jung und hängt nicht an der Nadel...Ich liebe dich auch."

Er hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass das Mädchen selbst wenn es wach gewesen wäre nur ein zischen verstanden hätte, doch was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Und Robbert war auch da, das klang doch spannend.

Eine halbe Stunde nach dem Telefonat verließ er den Highway und fuhr auf einer kleinen Nebenstraße bis sie die Zufahrt zu einer alten Plantage erreichte. Die Plantage war weitläufig, so fuhr er an dem stattlichen Herrenhaus vorbei und parkte vor einem kleinen eingeschossigen Haus, direkt neben einer Scheune.

Träge öffnete Candy die Augen und spähte nach draußen. „Sind wir endlich da?", quakte sie.

„Ja, komm endlich.", fuhr er sie an.

„He, immer mit der Ruhe, Alter.", antwortete sie bissig.

Er ging zum Eingang und schloss die Tür auf. „Jetzt komm Schlampe."

Drin deute er auf eine Tür. „Du gehst am besten erstmal Duschen. Duschgel, Schampon und Handtücher findest du drin."

Krachend ließ sie den Rucksack auf den Boden neben der Tür fallen und verschwand im Bad. Andrew schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging durch die Tür neben den Bad. Robbert und eine dunkelblonde Frau sahen durch einen Einwegspiegel und betrachteten Candy beim duschen.

„Sie ist ein wenig Mager.", maulte die Frau als Andrew hinter sie trat und seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte.

„Sie war das Beste was zu bekommen war, die Anderen waren entweder schon zu alt oder hingen an der Nadel. Schatz, sie wird schon reichen für heute." Intensiv küsste er sie hinter dem Ohr.

Candy war mittlerweile fertig und trocknete ihren schmalen Körper ab. Die dunkelblonde Frau sah zärtlich zu Robbert und dann gierig auf Candy. Kreisend fuhr ihre Zunge über die Lippen. Ich betrachtete sie genauer, ihr zart blasser Teint, die Wärme die von ihren perfekten Körper ausging, die hellblauen Augen und dann dieser Geruch, teils Vampir, teils Mensch, wie Nessie.

Ich splittete kurz meinen Blick und sah zu Edward. Sie ist ein Halbvampir? , dachte ich. Er nickte nur und ich war wieder ganz bei Andrew, Robbert, der Dunkelblonden und Candy.

„Komm Robbert, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen.", lachte sie und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Ja, Mom.", grinste er zurück.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Badezimmer, sie waren so leise das Candy sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte und stellten sich links und rechts neben das Mädchen. Erschrocken fuhr Candy herum als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich bin Ramona.", antwortete die Dunkelblonde ruhig und zeigte auf Robbert. „Und das ist mein Sohn Robbert."

„Sohn???", sagte Candy skeptisch und sah zu Robbert. „Wie soll er dein Sohn sein?"

„Nun sagen wir mal so wir sind keine Menschen Kleine.", antwortete Robbert aufgeregt und in seinen Augen lag großes Verlangen. Kein Verlangen nach Sex, nein nach Blut.

Ängstlich wich Candy zurück und knallte gegen den Spiegel in ihrem Rücken. „Ihr seid keine Menschen? Das ist doch nur ein Scherz.", sie versuchte hart zu klingen doch ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Aber nein meine Kleine. Das ist kein Scherz.", lachte Ramona gehässig und schnüffelte an Candy.

„Was seid ihr denn?", fragte sie mutig und doch ängstlich.

„Das ist doch egal, aber wenn du es wissen willst, wir sind dein Tot.", lachte wieder Robbert.

Panik machte sich bei Candy breit, ihre Augen weiteten sich, Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern und ihr Herz raste. Verzweifelt trat sie Robbert zwischen die Beine und versuchte an ihm vorbei zur Tür zu laufen. Doch der grinste nur, packte sie an den Haaren und warf sie zu Boden.

„Mutig die Kleine, dabei ist es absolut sinnlos. Niemand kann ihr mehr Helfen.", sagte Ramona bewundernd.

„Warum macht ihr das? Warum ich? Ich bin doch noch so jung.", klagte Candy und kauerte sich zusammen.

Ramona zog das zitternde Mädchen zu sich hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. „Warum? Weil wir Hunger haben und das du unser Opfer bist ist Zufall."

Sturzbäche flossen aus Candys Augen und aus ihrem Schritte, vor lauter Angst hatte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper.

„Lass uns anfangen.", sagte Robbert zu seiner Mutter und wie auf Kommando rammten sie ihre Zähne in das Mädchen.

Schlürfend saugten sie das Blut aus Candy, anfangs wand sie sich noch, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie waren zu stark, erstickten den Widerstand im Keim. Sie wurde immer blasser, ihre Lippen liefen Blau an, ihr Körper wurde schlapp und ihre Augen brachen.

Wollig stöhnend, lösten sie sich von ihr und ließen ihren Körper zu Boden gleiten. Robbert nahm sich ein Papiertuch und wischte sich die Blutreste vom Mund, als Andrew dazu kam und Ramona zärtlich auf den Mund küsste.

„Und wie war sie, Schatz?", fragte er als er sich wider von ihr löste.

„Besser als ich dachte, ihr Blut war köstlich. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen.", gurte sie.

„Ach, junges Blut ist doch das Best.", schmunzelte Robbert und sah zu seinen Eltern.

„Es freut mich das es euch geschmeckt hat.", sagte Andrew voller Genugtuung, nahm die Leiche auf. An der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und sah zu Robbert. „Kommst du? Du musst auch an deine andere Seite denken."

„Ja, Dad.", antwortete Robbert und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange.

Erfolgte seinem Vater aus dem Haus, gemeinsam gingen sie in die Scheunen. In einer der hinteren Ecken hob Robbert einem zentnerschweren Tresor beiseite und öffnete sie darunter versteckte Falltür. Behände kletterte Andrew mit der Leiche die kleine Leiter herunter und Robbert folgte ihm ins Dunkel. Unten angekommen entfachte er eine Petroleumlampe und ging mit seinem Vater durch ein Gewirr unterirdischer Gänge.

Ich hatte schon von solchen Gängen gehört alte Flucht und Vorratstunnel noch aus dem Bürgerkrieg, viele Plantagen hatten sie um Menschen, essen, Waffen und Wertgegenstände, in den Wirren des Krieges zu verstecken.

„Und wie ist es in Darthmouth?", fragte Andrew.

„Gut wie immer Dad.", antwortete Robbert wortkarg.

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht das du wieder studieren musst. Der wievielte Abschluss wird das, der fünfte?"

„Immer noch besser als sich auf der alten Plantage zu verstecken. Ich mag es unter Leuten.", sagte Robbert scharf.

„Mom hat gesagt das jetzt auch schon Vampire studieren. Stimmt das?"

„Ich glaube schon. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Sie sehen aus wie Vampire, sie reden wie Vampire, sie sind schnell wie Vampire und sie riechen auch so, aber ihre Augen…ihre Augen sind goldbraun, nicht rot. Verstehst du das?"

„Goldbraune Augen, nein. So was hab ich noch nicht gesehen, aber vielleicht sind sie ja irgendeine Unterart von der wir nichts wissen. Wie schaffen sie es eigentlich nicht aufzufallen?"

„Oh, sie verhalten sich relativ normal. Einer von ihnen hat sogar ein menschliche Freundin. Kaum zu glauben."

„Verbindungen zwischen Menschen und Vampiren kommen schon mal vor. Sonst gäbe es deine Mutter nicht. Aber meinst du das Mädchen weiß bescheid?"

„Ich vermute es, aber sie ist sowieso seltsam. Sie sieht einen immer an als ob sie wüsste was gleich geschehen würde."

„Nun, vielleicht weiß sie es ja, es gibt solche Menschen, nicht nur deine Mutter hat eine übernatürliche Fähigkeit, auch Menschen und Vampire können so was haben. Pass also auf dich auf. Wissen sie eigentlich was du bist?"

„Sie haben nie etwas gesagt, aber sie wissen wohl das ich kein Mensch bin. Ich werde nichts sagen, solange sie nichts sag."

„Gut so mein Sohn, bei reinen Blutsaugern muss man immer vorsichtig sein."

Die Luft wurde immer stickiger und ein unangenehmer Geruch von Verwesung lag in der Luft. Sie Bogen um eine Ecke und betraten einen 50 mal 10 Meter großen Raum. Ketten mit Hacken hingen von der Decken und der Verwesungsgeruch war alles überlagernd. Eklig süß. Penetrant.

Andrew ging zu einem der Hacken und rammte ihn Candy zwischen die Schulterblätter. Wie ein Schwein im Schlachthof baumelte die nackte Leiche des Mädchens von der Decke. Was sollte das?

„Hast du noch Hunger?", fragte Andrew und ging tiefer in den Raum und da sah ich es. Zehn weitere Leichen, in unterschiedlichem grad der Verwesung baumelten von der Decke. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und wäre ich noch ein Mensch hätte ich mich jetzt bestimmt übergeben. Was machten die nur?

Nur mit größter Willensanstrengung konnte ich meine Sinne dort belassen.

„Ja ein kleiner Snack geht immer.", antwortete Robbert freudig.

Andrew ging die Reihen ab und blieb an der am stärksten verwesten Leiche stehen. „Die hier ist gut abgehangen." Mit diesen Worten packte er ein Bein und riss es ab.

Dann trennte er der Unterschenkel ab und gab das verrottete Fleisch an Robbert. Der sabberte schon und voller Genuss versenkte er seine Zähne und biss ein großes Stück ab.

Schmatzend verzehrten sie das Bein und mir wurde schlecht.

Ghule!!!

Ich hatte Ghule immer für eine Legende gehalten, doch das hier entsprach genau dem was ich gehört hatte, unglaublich sollte den alles wahr sein?

Doch was machte das aus Robbert? Mutter Halbvampir, Vater Ghul.

Robbert war demnach halb Guhl, ein viertel Mensch und ein viertel Vampir, wie war das möglich?

Mein Magen rebellierte, man was das abartig und ich hatte schon viel gesehen aber so was.

Nein.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und ließ angewidert meine Gabe fallen.

Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und versuchte meine Gefühle zu beruhigen. Ghule. Menschenfresser. So was saß mit uns am Tisch. So was kam in die Nähe von Sandy. Ekel. Hass. Wut. Alles kochte in mir. Was sollte ich nur tun? Wie sollte ich meine Familie schützen? Wie sollte ich Sandy schützen?

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich in Edwards angewidertes Gesicht, seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Armlehne des Sessels und knirschend gab das Holz dem Druck nach.

Ich spürte Maries Hand auf meinem Arm und registrierte erst da das mein ganzer Körper bebete. Bella sah verwirrt zu ihrem Mann und Carlisle sah nur immer wieder fragend zwischen Edward und mir hin und her. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Stimmung war zum schneiden.

Ohne das es klopfte ging die Tür auf und Jasper stand im Raum. Er sah sich kurz um und plötzlich fiel die Anspannung von mir, auch Edward beruhigte sich sichtlich.

„Tut mir leid das ich so hier herein platze, aber ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen.", sagte er kleinlaut. „Was auch immer geschehen ist, ich konnte die Emotionen bis unten fühlen."

„Danke Jasper.", murmelte Edward und zog seine Bella an sich.

Ich saß immer noch wie versteinert da und konnte es nicht begreifen. Wie war das möglich?

„Würdet ihr uns bitte aufklären?", fragte Carlisle ungeduldig.

Edward sah mich zögernd an. „Willst du?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, dazu war ich im Moment nicht im Stande.

„Er hat Andrew gefunden und er ist tatsächlich der Vater von Robbert.", fing er an und schüttelte sich. „Wir durften mit ansehen wie Andrew ein junges Mädchen auf dem Strich aufgelesen hat und mit ihr nach Hause gefahren ist. Dort haben dann Robbert und seine Mutter, die eindeutig ein Halbvampir ist, das Mädchen ausgesaugt." Ein verzweifeltes zischen ging von Bella aus. Was hatte sie nur das war doch für unsereins noch normal, nur weil wir das nicht machten, konnte sie es doch bei anderen Vampiren nicht verurteilen. Edward sah zu ihr. „Schatz das ist nun mal die Natur von Vampiren. Doch was danach geschah…", er zögerte und sah zu mir. „Das hab ich noch nie gesehen. Nie für möglich gehalten. Andrew und Robbert haben die Leiche in einen geheimen Keller gebracht und aufgehangen." Ein kollektives Raunen ging durch den Raum. „Dort hingen noch weitere Leichen, die langsam verwesten und dann hat Andrew…" Edward sah mit verbissenem Blick zum Boden und kämpfte mit sich.

„Andrew hat ein Bein von einer der Leichen abgerissen und es zusammen mit Robbert gegessen.", vollendete ich den Satz voller Abscheu.

Maries Hand verkrampfte sich auf meinem Arm. „Er hat was?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Es gegessen. Die fressen Leichen hast du es jetzt verstanden? Andrew ist wenn ich das richtig sehen ein Ghul und Robbert ist halb Ghul, viertel Mensch und ein viertel Vampir.", ich schrie sie fast an, so aufgebracht war ich.

Marie sah mich fest an. „Beruhige dich niemand wir ihr was tun."

Wir kannten uns zu gut. Sie wusste wem meine Hauptsorge galt und war mir deswegen nicht böse. Ich schnaubte tief durch und wurde wieder gelassner. Jasper hinter mir stöhnte leicht.

„Seid ihr euch sicher das er ein Ghul ist?", fragte Carlisle.

„So sicher wie man sein kann, wenn man noch nie einen gesehen hat.", antwortet Edward ihm. „Kein Puls, kein Blut, kalt und isst verrottete Leichenteile. Was würdest du daraus schließen?"

„Das gleiche wie ihr.", sagte er zu uns, dann wand er sich an Jasper. „Ist Nessie schon im Bett?"

„Es hat ihr zwar nicht gefallen aber als ihr um eins immer noch nicht runtergekommen seid, hat Jakob sie ins Bett gebracht.", sagte er leise und sah zu uns. „Ihr sollt auf keinen Fall fahren ohne das sie sich verabschieden kann."

„Ist OK.", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Wenn die Kleine im Bett ist sollten wir nach unten gehen, das müssen alle hören." Mit diesen Worten stand Carlisle auf und wir gingen nach unten.

Alice, Rosalie und Esme saßen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich leise, während Emmett, Jacob und Eddie sich vor den Fernseher gesetzt hatten und einen Vorbericht zum Superball ansahen. Als wir alle den Raum betraten schaltet Emmett den Fernseher aus und alle sahen uns fragend an.

„Was ist jetzt?", fragte Rosalie ungeduldig, doch Esme klopfte er beruhigend das Knie.

Wir setzten uns, nur Carlisle blieb stehen und sah uns alle ruhig an.

„Ihr werdet euch sicher gefragt haben warum wir solange weg waren." Erlächelte kurz und sah zu Marie. „Marie hat einen sehr interessanten Einfall. Sie wollte wissen ob unsere kleine Nessie Mutter werden könnte." Jacob der bis jetzt nur gelangweilt da gesessen hatte sah Carlisle mit großen Augen an. „Nun ich glaube sie kann es. Sie hat diese Frage nicht aus reiner Neugier gestellt, sonder weil ihr aufgefallen war das ein Teil von Robberts Geruch Nessies ähnelte, darum glaubte sie das Robbert vielleicht das Kind eines Halbvampirs mit einem anderen Wesen ist. Bruce hat daraufhin Robberts Vater beobachtete und konnte dabei feststellen das seine Mutter ein Halbvampir ist und sein Vater ein Ghul."

Betretenes Schweigen lag im Raum. Alice sah zu Jasper, Rosalie war gelangweilt, Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern, Eddie blickte zu mir und sein Blick war eindeutig kampflustig.

„Ein Ghul? Seid ihr euch sicher? Ich dachte immer das wäre nur ein Gerücht.", warf Rosalie ein.

„Was wir gesehen haben war eindeutig, Ros. Robbert hat zuerst mit seiner Mutter ein Mädchen ausgesaugt und dann mit seinem Vater Fleisch von einer verrotteten Leiche gefressen. Sein Vater ist nach allen was wir wissen ein Ghul.", erklärte Edward ihr.

„Das ist ja ekelhaft.", schrie Jacob und sprang zitternd auf.

„Kann mal jemand den Hund beruhigen.", keifte Rosalie. „Nicht das er hier drin noch alles kaputt macht."

Bella warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu ging dann aber zu Jacob und packte seine Hände. „Beruhige dich Jack. Wir werden eine Lösung finden."

„Was gibt es da zu beruhigen. An euch Blutsaugende Parasiten hab ich mich ja gewöhnt, erwarte aber nicht das ich jetzt auch noch Leichenfresser in mein Herz schließe, zuviel ist zuviel. Du weißt das ich die Menschen schützen muss und er stellt eindeutig eine Gefahr für Unschuldige dar." Brüllte er das Haus zusammen.

„Jack bitte nicht so laut oder willst du Renesmee wecken?", sagte Bella sanft.

Die Worte zeigten Wirkung, resigniert ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und starrte wütend auf den Boden.

„Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht laut werden, aber das geht doch eindeutig zu weit.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Keinem von uns gefällt es, doch als du damals mit uns gekommen bist hatte ich dir gesagt das wir auch auf andere Treffen werden und das wir hier keinen Kreuzzug gegen jeden führen der nicht so lebt wie wir. Du hast dich damals damit einverstanden erklärt, also halt dich an dein Wort.", ermahnte ihn Carlisle.

„Was ist Robbert den jetzt ein Mensch-Vampir-Ghul-Mischling oder gibt es dafür sogar einen Namen?" fragte Emmett grinsend, ihn schien nichts zu erschüttern.

„Ja, er ist wohl so ein Mischling mehr Ghul als Mensch oder Vampir, aber er hat wohl von allen etwas.", antwortete Carlisle.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Menschen und Vampire das war ja schon unglaublich, aber ein Halbvampir und ein Ghul, wie können die ein Kind zeugen?", fragte Jasper.

„Wie wohl mit der altmodische rein raus Methode.", lachte Emmett.

„Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht.", sagte Jasper gelassen. „Doch die Frage ist wie können sie dabei ein Kind zeugen?"

„Gute frage Jasper." Carlisle überlegte einen Augenblick. „Als ich noch bei den Volturi zu Gast war hat mir Caius eine Legende über den Ursprung der Vampire erzählt. Demnach hatte sich der Römische Gott Orkus unsterblich in die schöne Göttin Aeternitas verliebt, doch die zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Orkus war darüber so erbost das er sich einen Racheplan ausdachte. Der Göttervater Jupiter gab jedes Jahr im Mai ein Fest zu dem alle Götter geladen waren und so waren auch Orkus und Aeternitas auf dem Olymp, doch als Aeternitas nach dem Fest die Heimreise antrat überfiel Orkus sie und entführte sie in den Tartaros. Hier hielt er sie solange gefangen bis sie ihm nach Jahrhunderten der Qual endlich gefügig war. Einmal ließ sie ihn in ihr Bett und als Orkus nach dem Akt friedlich schlief gelang Aeternitas die Fluch. Doch war die eine Nacht nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, Aeternitas war schwanger und entband einen Monat später Zwillinge. Lucius ihr Erstgeborener und Spurius. Beide Kinder wuchsen innerhalb einer Woche zu stattlichen Männern heran. Sie hatten die Schönheit und die Unsterblichkeit von ihrer Mutter geerbt und doch steckte auch ihr Vater in ihnen. Lucius und Spurius verweigerten sämtliche Nahrung und Aeternitas machte sich große Sorgen, sie wollte mit ihren Kindern zum Olymp reisen, damit Juno ihr helfen konnte. Doch sie hatte Angst vor Orkus, daher wählte sie nicht den direkten Weg, sondern reiste durch das Land der Sterblichen. Dort geschah etwas seltsames, als sie auf das erste Dorf zusteuerten kam ihnen ein Trauerzug entgegen, es waren die ersten Menschen die die Kinder sahen und plötzlich riss Lucius sich von der Hand seiner Mutter. Er stürzte sich auf die Menschen und trank ihr Blut, aber auch Spurius war nicht mehr zu halten, doch anstatt es seinem Bruder gleich zu tun verschlang er den Leichnam. Voller entsetzten sah Aeternitas dem Treiben ihrer Kinder zu. Sie wollte sofort zu ihrem Wohnsitz zurückkehren doch es war zu spät. Jupiter hatte alles mit angesehen und so verfluchte er die Kinder zu einem Leben als Untote und zur Warnung sollten sie im Sonnenlicht leuchten damit die Menschen sehen das sie gefährlich sind. Außerdem wurden sie für immer ins Land der sterblichen verband und durften die Gefilde der Götter nicht mehr betreten, so blieben Lucius und Spurius auf der Erde. Jahrhunderte sorgten sie für Angst und Schrecken unter dem Menschen doch dann verliebten sich beide in eine schöne Sabinerin. Keiner gönnte dem andern das Mädchen und so kam es zum streit zwischen den Brüdern. Doch stellt euch diesen Kampf nicht vor wie ein Kampf zwischen Vampiren, sie waren ja immer noch die Kinder von Göttern und so zerstörte ihr Krieg ganze Länder. Sie kämpften ohne Unterlass bis Jupiter erneut eingriff, ihnen einen großen Teil ihrer Kräfte raubte und sie für immer trennte. Lucius wurde nach Europa verbannt, während Spurius in die Wüsten Afrikas geschickt wurde. Dort gründeten beide Familien und ihre Nachkommen vermehrten sich unentdeckt unter den Mensch. Nach dieser Legende ist Lucius der Stammvater aller Vampire und Spurius der der Ghule. Über das weitere Schicksal von Lucius und Spurius ist nichts bekannt, doch Caius glaubt das sie Unterschlupf bei ihrem Vater gefunden haben. Aber schon vor der Zeit von Caius, vernichteten die Vampire die Ghule in einem langen Krieg und die Volturi glauben das sie Ausgestorben sind.

Legenden haben oft einen wahren Kern, hier könnte es sein das wir den gleichen Ursprung haben, das unsere Rassen sich durch die Evolution irgendwann getrennt haben. Sollte das so sein, ist es durchaus möglich jemanden wie Robbert zu zeugen."

Wir sollen also von Göttern abstammen. Lächerlich. Und dann sollen wir auch noch mit diesen Leichenfressern verwandt sein. Was kommt als nächstes, das einer von uns Papst wird?

Doch was auch immer, er war eine Gefahr, nicht für mich, Marie oder Eddie, wir würden schon mit ihm fertig aber was war mit Sandy. Sie wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und dann war da immer noch April, was wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte? Was wenn sie plötzlich auch an so einem Hacken enden würde? Was würde das für uns bedeuten? All die Fragen? Polizei? Sandy musste auf jeden fall raus aus dem Wohnheim, am besten sie zog direkt zu uns. Ich fand das Heim eh immer schrecklich und außerdem wollte ich nicht mehr auf sie verzichten, sie immer bei mir haben. Doch ich konnte es ihr nur anbieten, nie würde ich sie zu etwas Zwingen.

Hör auf! Hör auf, du weißt ja noch nicht mal ob sie dich überhaupt noch will, wart doch erstmal das Wochenende ab.

Was wenn sie mich wegschickt, was wenn sie mich nicht mehr liebt. Daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken.

Im Raum war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen alle redeten durcheinander und alle waren besorgt.

Mir wurde das ganze zu viel, mir war auch immer noch schlecht und so stand ich auf und ging zum hinteren Ausgang.

„Bruce, ist irgendwas?", erklang Esmes besorgte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. „Mir ist nur ein wenig übel und ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Entschuldigt mich einen Moment."

„Wenn du reden möchtest.", bot sie mir an.

„Später vielleicht im Augenblick möchte ich nur ein wenig ruhe. Ich bin nur da draußen, wenn ihr mich braucht.", antwortete ich auf ihr freundliches Angebot.

Sie schenkte mir noch einen aufmunternden Blick als ich aus dem Haus trat.

Dicken Glasscheiben dämpften das Gespräch im innern des Hauses uns so setzte ich mich auf einen Baumstumpf und ließ meine Blick über sie Hügel schweifen, doch auch das beruhigte mich nicht, so ließ ich meinen Geist erneut fliegen und sah Sandy beim schlafen zu.

„Es ist reizvoll ihr beim schlafen zuzusehen.", erklang eine Stimme neben mir.

Ich splitte meine Sicht und sah Edward der sich neben mir niedergelassen hatte.

„Ja. Sie hat immer eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Soll ich wieder reinkommen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen.", antwortete er ruhig. „Das ist also Sandy. Ich hab sie in Bellas Gedanken gesehen."

„Ja, das ist sie…Du kannst also Bellas Schild durchdringen?"

„Nur wenn sie mich läst.", lachte er. „Sie findet es schön das du mit einem Menschen zusammen bist, es erinnert sie an uns. Wie kommst du damit zurecht? Ich meine deinen Durst."

„Unterschiedlich. Meist klappt es ganz gut. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigt mein Verlangen. Seltsam nicht. Doch einmal hab ich die Kontrolle verloren und sie fast gebissen.", antwortete ich kleinlaut.

„Was ist passiert?"

Was war passiert? Gute Frage. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es in Worte fassen sollte, doch da er ja meine Gedanken lesen konnte zeigte ich ihm den Vorfall in meiner Erinnerung.

Lange saß er schweigend da, dann sah er mich an. „Du kannst nichts dafür, das hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Es lag nicht an deinem Willen. Es lag an dem Blutgeruch, der dich unerwartet getroffen hat. Was sagt sie eigentlich dazu?"

„Wir haben noch nicht richtig darüber gesprochen. Ich hab mich so geschämt das ich erstmal meinen Gedanken klären musste, aber sie gibt sich eine Teilschuld, da sie mich ja überredet hatte."

„Sie scheint ein gutes Mädchen zu sein. Du solltest das mit ihr besprechen. Ich hab Bella auch mal verlassen, dachte das wäre besser für sie, doch wir konnten beide nicht ohne den Anderen leben. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler.", sinnierte er traurig.

Ich wusste was er meinte, ein Leben ohne sie war kein Leben und doch würde die Entscheidung bei ihr liegen, sie war es die in Gefahr durch mich war. Morgen – es war ja schon fast Mittwochmorgen – würde ich sie endlich wieder sehen, sie endlich wieder halten und ihren wunderbaren Duft einatmen. Je näher der Zeitpunkt kam, desto mehr fehlte sie mir und desto größer war meine Angst vor dem was sie sagen würde.

Sandys Schlaf wurde unruhiger und dann stand sie mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit auf, ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne, wie in Trance ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und begann zu malen.

„Was macht sie da?", fragte ein überraschter Edward.

„Sie malt die Zukunft", antwortete ich gelassen.

Edward schnaubte laut, sagte aber nichts.

Sie malte mal wieder einen Comic, das erste Bild zeigte Marie, Eddie, sie und ich in unserem Wohnzimmer, wir Jungs sahen mal wieder Eishockey, Marie lass in einer Modezeitschrift und Sandy telefonierte, alles ganz friedlich doch ich wusste das war nur der Auslöser, das Bild das ihr half die Situation zu erkennen, das nächste Bild zeigte Nessie allein an einem See, wie sie gehockt ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachtete. Edward knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch ich war jetzt voll auf das Bild konzentrier. Das Nächste zeigte eindeutig Lucie wie sie durch einen Wald lief und was mich sehr freute sie war eindeutig auf der Jagd nach Wild. Erst Nessie jetzt Lucie, wo sollte das hinführen? Nun es führte zu einem Bild wo beide zusammenstanden und sich offensichtlich freundlich unterhielten. Beim letzten wurde es dann dramatisch Lucie hatte Nessie hinter sich geschoben und hockte in Angriffsstellung. Mit gebleckten Zähnen knurrte sie einen riesigen Wolf an und der Wolf knurrte zurück. Na das kann ja lustig werden. Armer Jacob.

Sandy war fertig und legte sich genauso traumwandlerisch wieder hin wie sie aufgestanden war.

„Wieso, armer Jacob und wer ist eigentlich dieses Vampirmädchen? Du kennst sie doch.", fragte Edward hektisch.

„Das war Lucie, sie trägt mein Gift in sich und armer Jacob, nun, er wird sterben wenn er sich mit ihr anlegt, sie wird ihn ganz genüsslich auseinander nehmen.", antwortete ich kühl.

„Das glaub ich nicht du unterschätzt Jacob, er kann sehr gefährlich sein.", gab er genauso kühl zurück.

„Das glaub ich dir, aber gegen sie hat keiner eine Chance, nur Bella kann sich vor ihr schützen. Denk ich zumindest."

Mit großen Augen sah er mich an. „Was ist ihre Gabe?"

„Wenn sie will kannst du keinen Entschluss mehr fassen. Wer steht bleibt stehen, wer läuft läuft weiter. Man ist einfach in der letzten Handlung gefangen. Ich hab schon Vampire gesehen die man bei vollem Bewusstsein ins Feuer geworfen hat, ohne das sie sich wehren konnten. Jacob wir einfach stehen bleiben, während sie ihn auseinander nimmt, aber jetzt wo wir wissen dass das passieren wird, können wir es ja verhindern." Ich versuchte so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen, doch ich hatte Jacobs Temperament gesehen und ich kannte Lucie sie war kompromisslos, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlte löschte sie die Bedrohung aus, ohne Skrupel.

„Kannst du sie nicht einfach kontaktieren und ihr die Lage erklären? Wenn ich das richtig sehe will sie doch nur Nessie beschützen." Aufmunternd sah er mich an, doch ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Ich durfte sie einfach nicht kontaktieren so gerne ich es auch tun würde, wir hatten vereinbart das ich sie in Ruhe ließ und wenn ich auch nur die kleinste Hoffnung auf ihre Rückkehr bewahren wollte musste ich mich daran halten. Sie konnte ja so was von einschnappen und doch wollte ich sie bei mir haben, die Familie vereinen.

„Ich darf das einfach nicht. Ich will das sie wieder zu uns kommt und solange werde ich sie in Ruhe lassen. Nessie muss ihr erklären, das Jacob keine Bedrohung ist."

„Aber wird sie auf Nessie hören?"

„Ja, wenn sie ihr sagt das ich will das er überlebt dann ja, doch ihr müsst auch Jacob dazu bringen sie nicht anzugreifen."

„Bella wird es ihm erklären. Sie steht ihm am nächsten. Doch noch mal auf Sandy zurück zu kommen. Wie genau sind ihre Visionen?"

„Erschreckend genau. Sie weiß zwar nicht wann etwas geschehen wird nur das es passiert. Manchmal macht sie mir damit richtig Angst. Sie sieht Dinge voraus die hoffentlich nie geschehen werden."

„Was zum Beispiel?", fragte er neugierig.

„Sie sieht sich als Vampir und das gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Ja, Alice sieht sie auch als Vampir. Ich verstehe was du meinst, bei Bella war es genauso."

„Aber du hast sie am Ende doch verwandelt."

„Ja, weil sie Angst hatte älter zu werden. Die Volturi auf ihrer Verwandlung bestanden, unsere Welt einfach zu gefährlich für einen Menschen ist und letztlich weil sie sonst bei der Geburt von Nessie gestorben wäre. Ich liebe sie so, ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Ich sehe deine Gründe. Deinen Wunsch ihr ein Leben als Vampir zu erspare, aber letztlich kannst du dich nur von ihr trennen oder sie verwandeln. Wir und unser Leben ist nicht für Menschen geschaffen, auch wenn wir sie noch sosehr lieben. Es wird immer Gefahren wie Robbert geben, andere Vampire könnten in ihr eine Schwachstelle sehen und irgendwann wird sie sterben. Kannst du das wirklich ertragen?" Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Könnte ich es ertragen? Nein, aber sie verwandeln, ihr unser leben zumuten. Nein. Nein. Nein. Es musste einfach eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Es musste. Doch welche? Warum war ich nur ein Vampir?

„Das nützt dir auch nichts. Du bist was du bist. Denk einfach darüber nach.", sagte er ruhig.

Still saßen wir noch eine Weile da und sahen wie die Sonne bleiern über die Bergkuppen empor stieg.

Voller Stolz zeigte ich Edward meinen Audi, wir hatten die Motorhaube geöffnet und er betrachtete meine Umbauarbeiten.

„Was außer dem Turbo und der Lachgasanlage hast du noch gemacht?", kam es aus dem Motorraum.

„Der Motor ist komplett überarbeitet. Mehr Hubraum, größere Ventile, scharfe Nockenwelle und so weiter. Die Motorelektronik ist auch komplett neu, anderes Fahrwerk, Karbonbremsen, neues Getriebe, eigentlich ist nur die Karosserie noch original, aber was soll es dafür macht er jetzt mehr spaß." Liebevoll strich ich über das Alukleid meines roten Flitzers.

„Hast du die Leistung mal messen lassen?", fragte er.

„Ja, 710 PS ohne und 860 mit Lachgas. 210 Meilen Spitze. Ist echt eine kleine Rakete. Was fährst du den so?"

Grinsend kam sein Kopf wieder aus dem Motorraum. „Lass uns mal in die Garage gehen, dann zeig ich's dir."

Er führte mich zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Nebengebäude das sie als Garage nutzten. Ich begutachtet all ihre Fahrzeuge sah jedem unters Blechkleid, wir führten hitzige Diskussionen über die beste Art ein Auto zu Tunen. Auffällig oder nicht. Hubraum oder Turbo oder doch beides. Wer die besseren Sportwagen baut. Deutsche, Britten oder doch die Italiener. Man es tat echt gut mal so ein ganz „normales" Gespräch zu führen. Ein Gespräch wie es Millionen andere Männer auf der ganzen Welt auch führen. Fehlte eigentlich nur noch die Flasche Bier.

Wir erörterten gerade die Vor- und Nachteile von Spezielen Rennreifen mit Straßenzulassung, als Jasper in die Garage kam. Er sah uns beide grinsend an.

„Ach hier seid ihr. Esme hat sich schon sorgen gemacht.", sagte er sanft und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wieso glaubt sie wir reißen uns in Stücke?", fragte ich scherzend.

„Das nun nicht gerade, sie möchte einfach nicht das du einen schlechten Eindruck von uns hast und unser kleiner Bruder ist manchmal etwas schwierig.", antwortete er mit einem zwinkern, man der hatte echt viel abbekommen. Gut das Menschen unsere Narben kaum erkenne, sonst würden alle vor ihm weglaufen.

„Ich bin nicht schwierig.", protestierte Edward.

„Bist du doch.", nackte ihn Jasper. „Eigentlich soll ich euch nur sagen das Nessie auf ist und euch gerne sehen möchte." Dann sah er mich an. „Carlisle würde auch gerne wissen was du wegen Robbert unternehmen möchtest, schließlich lebt er ja in eurem Gebiet und Eddie und Marie sagten das läge ganz bei dir."

„Ich werde mit Robbert reden, ihm deutlich machen was wir tolerieren und was nicht. Solange er sich daran hält werden wir ihn in Ruhe lassen wenn nicht…Wenn nicht werde ich alles tun was nötig ist um meine Familie zu schützen." Ruhig aber bestimmend sprach ich diese Worte aus. Notfalls würde er sterben, aber ich glaubte nicht dass Notwendig würde, solange er sich von Sandy fern hielt und kein Massaker unter den Menschen in Hanover und Umgebung anrichtet, konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Die Tatsache das er ein Mischwesen war und darum Blut und Leichenteile essen musste – Gut das mit den Leichen war das Ekligste das ich je gesehen habe – machte es nicht einfacher, aber ich würde ihn deswegen nicht verurteilen, er folgte ja nur seiner Natur.

„Das hört sich gut an. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern das die Volturi Wind davon bekommen. Sie würden es ohne zu zögern ausnützen. Du und Sandy, eure Gaben sind für sie sicher sehr verlockend. Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch zu besuchen.", sagte Edward und sprach damit eine meiner größten Ängste aus.

„Da magst du recht haben, aber sie sind nicht die Einzigen." Ich sah Jasper eindringlich an. „Hast du noch Kontakte im Süden?"

Verwundert sah er zurück. „Ein paar, doch ich hab sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber was hat das mit den Volturi zu tun?"

„Nun ich war erst vor kurzen in Texas und da unten herrscht Angst. Der Süden hat sich komplett verändert. Es gibt einen neuen Mitspieler der alle alteingesessenen auslöscht und durch seine eigenen Leute ersetzt. Sie nennen sich selbst die New Order."

„New Order noch nie davon gehört, aber bist du dir sicher?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Ja bin ich, sie rollen den Süden auf und sind auch in China aktiv. Sagen dir die Namen Jim und Eric was?"

„Die Herren von New Orleans, was hast du mit denen zu schaffen?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ich hab ein paar Jahre bei ihnen verbracht, aber sie sind nicht mehr die Herren von New Orleans. Eric ist tot und Jim lebt jetzt in Texas."

„Jim lebt in Texas und lebt noch. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das würden die texanischen Zirkel niemals zulassen."

„Jetzt schon, wie gesagt sie haben Angst. Darum halten sie auch Frieden, verbünden sich, doch wenn Jim recht hat wird auch das nichts nützen."

„Sie haben sich verbündet? Das kann nicht sein, so viele Leben sind ausgelöscht worden. So viele haben ihre Partner verloren. Wie sollen sie da Frieden halten?"

Jasper schüttelte energisch den Kopf er wollte mir nicht glauben.

„Lasst die im Süden doch machen was sie wollen. Das ist nicht unser Problem.", warf Edward ein.

„Edward ich glaube du verstehst das nicht.", sagte Jasper ernst. „Selbst damals als die Volturi im Süden für Ordnung gesorgt haben, wäre ein Bündnis zwischen den alten Zirkeln nicht möglich gewesen, wenn sie sich jetzt zusammen tun muss die Not echt groß sein. Aber was will diese New Order?"

„Talente, wenn sie ein Gebiet erobern verschonen sie die mit Gaben und Monate später tauchen diese Vampire wieder auf und übernehmen im Namen der New Order ein neues Gebiet. Stell dir die Macht vor die dahinter stehen muss."

Jasper erschauderte. „Da will ich gar erst dran denken. Wie groß ist ihr Gebiet?"

„Soweit ich weiß ganz Mexiko, der Süden von Florida bis an die Grenze von Texas und wenn es dieselben sind, wovon ich ausgehe, große Gebiete in China."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an, gar nicht gut. Warum unternehmen die Volturi denn nichts?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Glaubst du das sie für uns eine gefährlich erden können. Hier oben gibt es doch nicht so viele große Städte für die sich ein Kampf lohnen würde.", sagte wieder Edward.

„Wenn es nur ums Blut geht hast du recht. Die Jagdgründe sind im Norden beschränkt, Vermont und New Hampshire bieten eigentlich nicht genug Nahrung für einen Zirkel, geschweige denn für eine Armee, aber wenn es ihnen um Gaben geht."

„Wenn es ihnen um Gaben geht, stehen wir ganz oben auf der Liste. Ich sehe das Problem.", antwortete Edward.

„Wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Ich werde mal meine alten Quellen anzapfen, vielleicht find ich ja was heraus.", sagte Jasper entschlossen. „Wir sollten das aber vorläufig für uns behalten, es gibt keinen Grund alle zu beunruhigen."

Edward nickte leicht. „Wir sollten es aber Carlisle erzählen."

„Ja, später. Jetzt können wir eh nichts tun. Last uns mal rüber gehen."

Als wir das Haus betraten wehte uns der Geruch von menschlichen Essen entgegen, irgendwas mit Fleisch, Zwiebeln, Knoblauch und Tomaten.

„Nessie und Jacob essen meist menschliche Nahrung.", erklärte mir Edward als er mein erstauntes Gesicht sah.

„Ach so.", antwortete ich.

Als wir das Wohnzimmer betraten überdeckte der Hundegeruch alles, Jacob lag mehr als das er saß auf der Couch und schnarchte wie eine ganze Holzfällerbrigade. Außer ihm war nur Bella anwesend. Sie saß, in ein Buch vertieft in einem Sessel und hatte uns noch gar nicht bemerkt. Leise schlich sich Edward an sie ran und drückte ihr zärtlich einen Kuss aufs Haar. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf und strahlte ihn an. Lässig zog sie die Stöpsel ihres iPods aus den Ohren. „Hey, auch wieder da?"

„Ja, wo sind die anderen?", fragte er sie.

„Carlisle ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, er wollte unbedingt noch was über Ghule nachschlagen. Du kennst ihn ja. Rosalie und Alice sind mit Marie nach oben gegangen und stöbern im Kleiderschrank von Alice. Esme ist mit Renesmee in der Küche kochen und Emmett und Eddie war langweilig. Als sie dann unbedingt hier im Wohnzimmer Armdrücken wollten hat Esme sie zum spielen rausgeschickt.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Emmett kann es auch nicht lassen.", lachte Edward, feixend sah er mich an. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette?"

„Was für eine Wette?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Nun ich Wette das Emmett gewinnt.", sagte er spitzbübig.

„Gut ich halte dagegen.", antwortet ich lachend.

„Um was Wetten wir?"

„Oh ich weiß was. Solltest du gewinnen bekommst du für ein Wochenende meine Audi, gewinn ich bekomm ich den Austin."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und ich schlug ein.

„Abgemacht.", lachten wir beide gleichzeitig.

„Wie die Kinder.", stöhnte Bella.

„Was ließt du denn da?", fragte ich sie nachdem ich mich in einem der anderen Sessel gesetzt hatte.

Jasper winkte nur ab und verließ den Raum, während Edward noch, „Ich sehe mal nach Nessie.", sagte und in die Küche verschwand.

„Im Wilden Land von Adrian Neil.", antwortet sie und zeigte mir den Buchrücken. „Ist echt gut, solltest du auch mal lesen."

„Adrian Neil, der mysteriöse Autor. Hast du auch seine anderen Bücher gelesen?"

„Ja ich hab alle. Komisch das er gar keine Bilder von sich machen läst, es heißt sogar das noch nicht mal sein Verleger weiß wie er aussieht.", antwortete sie schmunzelnd.

„Ja, aber vielleicht hat er ja seine Gründe. Welches Buch magst du denn am liebsten?"

„Das hier, ist zwar sein erstes und noch nicht ganz so…wie soll ich sagen perfekt wie die späteren, aber man merkt ganz genau die Einsamkeit und den Schmerz des Protagonisten. Ich weiß seine Bücher sind alle ein wenig Melahnkonisch aber hier bringt er es am besten auf den Punkt."

„Schön gesagt.", antwortete ich und streckte meine Hand aus. „Darf ich?"

Bereitwillig reichte sie mir das Buch. Eine Erstausgabe wie schön, lächelnd schlug ich die erste Seite auf, zückte einen Kugelschreiber und begann zu schreiben.

Entsetzt kreischte sie auf, doch ich ließ mich nicht aufhalten.

„Das ist nur nicht sein erstes Buch." Mit diesen Worten reichte ich ihr das Buch zurück.

Sofort schlug sie das Buch auf und betrachtete was ich geschrieben hatte. Sie sah auf die Worte dann auf mich und wieder auf die Worte als könne sie es nicht erfassen. Sie hatte wohl gedacht ich hätte es ruiniert, doch das hatte ich nicht.

Ich hatte

Für Bella,

meine Bücher sind der Schlüssel zu meiner Seele.

In Freundschaft

Adrian Neal

geschrieben.

„Du bist Adrian Neil, der Autor?", fragte sie halb zweifelnd, halb voller Erfurcht.

„Ja. Adrian ist mein Zweitname und Neal ist der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Ich kann ja schlecht meine eigenen benutzen und Bilder wären ja auch nicht so gut. Immerhin ist Adrian Neal ja schon ein älterer Mann.", lachte ich.

„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Edward.", rief sie und er stecke seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. „Wusstest du das wir eine Berühmtheit im Haus haben?"

„Bis eben nicht.", lachte er und zog sich wieder zurück.

Über eine Stunde löcherte sie mich mit fragen über meine Bücher, sie kannte sie alle, bis auf dass das ich unter meinem eigenem Namen veröffentlich hatte, doch sie versprach es sich noch heute zu besorgen.

Heute war ein schöner Tag, ich fühlte mich einfach wohl und offensichtlich ging es Eddie und Marie genauso, denn ich sah und hörte nichts von ihnen.

Jacob wachte pünktlich zum Mittagsessen auf, verschlafen sah er mich leicht angewidert an und schlurfte in die Küche. Bella sah ihm hinterher und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er meint damit nicht dich. Werwölfe existieren nur um die Menschen vor Vampiren zu schützen, doch wir haben ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie mussten erst lernen das wir fühlen können, das wir keine Eisblöcke sind die Menschen abschlachten. Gib ihm eine Chance, wenn ihr euch besser kennt und er nicht mehr so brummig ist, wirst du sehen da er ein prima Kerl ist.", sagte sie flehend.

„Ist schon gut, er kann auch nicht aus seinem Fell, aber du musst ihm erklären das er Lucie nicht drohen darf, sonst gibt es ein Unglück.", winkte ich ab.

„Lucie? Wer ist Lucie und warum soll er ihr nicht drohen?", fragte sie konfus.

„Lucie ist das Mädchen aus New Orleans und Sandy hat heute Nacht voraus gesehen das sie auf Renesmee treffen wird. Jacob sieht Lucie wohl als Gefahr für Nessie und Lucie denk wohl das gleiche von dem großen Wolf der vor ihr steht. Sie sind beide in Angriffsstellung und das wäre sein Ende. Bitte wirk auf ihn ein, sie ist eine erfahrene Kämpferin und ihre Gabe wäre für Jacob tödlich. Er sollte nicht wegen einem Missverständnis sterben, denn beide wollen offensichtlich das Selbe, Nessie beschützen."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, frag Edward er hat alles mit angesehen, aber frag mich nicht wann es geschieht, es kann heute sein es kann aber auch erst in Jahren geschehen. Ich weiß nur das es passiert. Rede mit Jacob mach ihm klar das er sie nicht angreifen darf." Ruhig redete ich auf sie ein und sah das sie verstand.

Lautes Lachen aus der Küche beendete unser Gespräch. Nessie kam hüfend auf uns zu gerannt und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Bruce, schön das du noch da bist.", sang sie fast mit ihrer hellen Glockenstimme.

„Ich würde doch nicht gehen ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden, mo cridhe.", antwortete ich ihr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Wann bringst du mir Gälisch bei?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Das klingt so schön."

„Hast du mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?", erwiderte ich ihre Frage.

„Noch nicht.", sagte sie leicht zerknirscht und sah zu Bella. „Moma bitte."

„Hast du denn dafür überhaupt Zeit?", fragte sie mich.

„Zeit hätte ich.", ich sah zu Nessie. „Pass mal auf, ich zeig dir jetzt was."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf sie und drang in ihren Geist ein.

‚Hörst du mich.'

Sie nickte.

‚Denk einfach was du sagen willst.'

‚Meinst du so?', fragte sie mich anstrahlend.

‚Ja. Ich kann wohl nicht immer vorbei kommen, aber so kannst du auch lernen. Ich sehe dich und kann dich hören. Praktisch nicht.'

Anstatt mir zu antworten legte sie ihre Hand an mein Gesicht und plötzlich schossen mir Bilder durch den Kopf. Obwohl Sandy mich vorgewarnt hatte war es erschreckend. Sie zeigte mir noch einmal unser Gespräch aus ihrer sicht und das sie einverstanden war.

Doch als ich die Bilder sah kam mir eine Idee. „Sag mal Nessie kannst du das mit jeder Erinnerung?"

„Ja.", quiekte sie.

„Auch mit Erinnerungen die lange zurück liegen?"

„Ja."

Das wäre die Lösung, sie könnte es Lucie zeigen, sie könnte ihr mich zeigen, so könnte ich sie bitten Jacob nicht zu töten.

„Das ist eine Gute Idee.", sagte Edward der wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Ich zog meine Brieftasche raus und holte von ganz hinten ein Bild hervor.

„Mo cridhe, das ist Lucie, du wirst sie eines Tages treffen." Sie betrachtete das Bild und lächelte. „Jacob wird dazu kommen, als Wolf. Jacob wird in ihr eine Bedrohung sehen und sie in Jacob. Beide wollen dich vor dem Anderen Beschützen. Du musst verhindern das sie Kämpfen." Ihr lächeln war verschwunden und sie sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Mutter, die aufmunternd nickte. „Sie hat eine Gabe, wenn sie die einsetzt und ihn dann angreift wird Jacob verlieren. Doch sie meint es nicht böse, darum musst du ihr was zeigen, so wie du mir gerade unser Gespräch gezeigt hast. Meinst du, du kannst das?"

„Ja, das kann ich.", sagte sie fest.

„Gut, mo cridhe. Ich werde jetzt zu dir sprechen als wärst du Lucie, das musst du ihr zeigen, dann wird bestimmt alles gut. Fertig?" Sie nickte. „Lucie, ich weiß das du dich durch den Wolf bedroht fühlst, doch du darfst ihn nicht angreifen. Er versucht nur das Mädchen vor dir zu beschützen. Am besten stellst du ihn nur ruhig und wartest bist die Cullens eintreffen. Sie sind Vampire wie wir und sie werden dir alles erklären. Sie wissen auch wo ich bin, solltest du mit mir reden wollen, können sie mich erreichen. Du fehlst mir, ohne dich sind wir nicht komplett."

Ich senkte meinen Blick. Hoffentlich reichte das aus. Hoffentlich beging ich keinen Fehler, wer konnte schon wissen was die Jahre aus ihr gemacht hatten.

Aber sie war immer noch meine Tochter, die ich egal was kam immer noch liebte. Sandy sah sie bei uns, das gab mir Hoffnung. Wie hatte ich all die Jahre ohne sie nur überstanden?

Innerlich zählte ich schon die Sekunden, bis ich sie wieder sah. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es gab noch soviel zu tun. Ich musste noch jagen und für sie einkaufen. Die Hütte war auch noch nicht fertig. Wo blieb nur Eddie, aber hatte er nicht auch seinen Spaß verdient.

„Wenn du weg musst ist das nicht so schlimm. Sie finden den Weg nach Hause auch ohne dich. Du solltest dich echt vorbereiten.", sagte Edward.

Ich sah ihn dankbar an. „Du hast recht. Was macht ihr am Sonntag?"

„Nichts soweit ich weiß.", antwortete Bella.

„Wollt ihr dann nicht alle bei uns vorbei kommen? Wir könnten ein Partie Eishockey spielen. Es ist so selten das wir genug Spieler für zwei komplette Mannschaften haben.", sagte ich voller Hoffnung.

„Das hört sich doch gut an.", sagte plötzlich Esme aus dem Hintergrund. „Warum willst du denn schon gehen? Wir konnten uns noch gar nicht richtig unterhalten."

„Seine Freundin kommt Morgen zurück. Er muss noch einiges vorbereiten.", antwortet Edward an meiner Stelle.

„Ach dann solltest du nicht trödeln.", forderte sie mich auf. „Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob und Marie kommt doch bitte runter.", rief sie nach oben.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Carlisle als er und die anderen runter kamen.

„Bruce hat noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen. Er möchte sich verabschieden.", antwortete Esme.

Carlisle, sah mir lange in die Augen. „Es war eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen, wir müssen uns unbedingt mal in Ruhe unterhalten, aber wenn ich das Richtig sehe werden wir uns ja öfter treffen."

„Ja, schon am Sonntag.", kreischte Nessie. „Bruce möchte mit uns Eishockey spielen."

„Das ist doch mal schön. Gut dann sehen wir uns am Sonntag.", sagte Carlisle und reichte mir die Hand.

„Ich freu mich schon auf unser Gespräch, aber ich muss wirklich fahren. Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen."

Ich verabschiedete mich reihum. Nessie ließ es sich nicht nehmen mich zu umarmen, was Jacob mit einem leisen knurren quittierte, Bella und Edward drückten mich leicht, Jasper schlug ein und Alice flüsterte mir zu das ich mir schon mal ein Wochenende mit dem Austin überlegen sollet, was bei Edward ein stöhnen verursachte. Esme sah mich nur ganz lieb an. Rosalie war kühl und Jacob immer noch feindselig. Es würde wohl Zeit brauchen bis wir miteinander warm würden, wenn überhaupt. Dabei wollte ich gerade von ihm wissen ob Wolf noch lebte.

Marie begleitet mich noch zum Wagen. „Ist es OK wenn wir noch bleiben?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, selbstverständlich. Ich muss nur noch alles für Morgen vorbereiten, da kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen. Amüsier dich noch.", antwortete ich ihr.

„Das werde ich, Alice ist toll. Wir werden uns gut mit ihnen verstehen. Es war richtig sie zu Treffen."

„Ich weiß mein Schatz. Wir sehen uns Sonntag."

„Bruce."

„Ja?"

„Denk daran klär was zu klären ist und werde glücklich. Ihr geht beide kaputt wenn ihr das nicht hin bekommt und ich will euch beide. Zusammen.", sagte sie sehr eindringlich.

„Ich gebe mein bestes."

Geschmeidig glitt ich auf den Fahrersitz, wendete das Auto und fuhr winkend davon. Nein nicht davon. Ich fuhr zu ihr. Ich ließ mich von ihrem Licht leiten. Meinem Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, zu ihr. Endlich.


	17. Die Wahrheit und anderes

**Liebe ist der Entschluss das Ganze eines Menschen zu bejahen, **

**die Einzelheiten mögen sein, wie sie wollen.**

Otto Flake

**16. Die Wahrheit und anderes **

Nervös stand ich vor ihrer Tür, sie war schon da, ich hatte ihren Geruch schon beim betreten des Wohnheims wahrgenommen. Laute Musik und leise Flüche kamen aus ihrem Zimmer und ich stand immer noch unschlüssig da. Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Wie meine Schuld eingestehen? Ich hatte ihr weh getan und das war nicht richtig. Ich wollte sie töten du das war unverzeihlich. Und doch stand ich hier und hoffte auf Einlass und ihr Verständnis. Ihre Wärme. Ihre Liebe.

Zögerlich streckte ich meine Hand aus und klopfte gegen das Holz. Einmal. Zweimal. Keine Reaktion. Enttäuschte drehte ich mich um und wollte gehen, doch da wurde hinter mir geräuschvoll die Tür aufgerissen. Da stand sie, sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen, an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, wie gefangen standen wir da und starrten den Anderen nur an.

Sie löste sich als erste aus der Starre und überwand die kurze Strecke zwischen uns. Heiß war ihre Umarmung, ich merkte es zwar kaum aber sie hielt mich mit aller Kraft die sie hatte. Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust und ein leises Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und vergrub meinen Kopf in ihren Haaren. Meine Kehle brannte als ihren vollen Duft aufsaugte, doch das war nichts. Nichts im Vergleich dazu sie wieder halten zu dürfen.

Ich hörte ihr leises Weinen, roch das Salz und spürte die Nässe mit der sich mein Hemd voll sog. Doch ich ließ sie, sie sollte jetzt machen wonach ihr war. Ich hatte kein Recht ihr das zu verwehren. Ich hatte doch alles falsch gemacht.

Ein Kichern ließ mich aufhorchen und so sah ich auf. Mein Blick traf den von April, die sich offenbar köstlich amüsierte. Was sollte das, konnte dieses schreckliche Weib denn nicht sehen das sie störte. Meine Züge verfinsterten sich und sofort drehte sie sich weg. Eilends, Verwünschungen murmelnd, ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

Ich legte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sandy, sanft strich ich über ihre Haare und endlich sah sie zu mir auf. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötete, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und ihr Mund zitterte leicht. Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan?

Ich fühlte mich so schuldig und unwürdig. Warum tut man immer denen, die man am meisten liebt so viele an?

Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, nur um direkt meine Hand zu greifen. So zog sie mich in ihr Zimmer, drückte mich auf die Couch und setzte sich rittlings auf meinen Schoss.

„Sandy.", setzte ich an, doch sie legte mir nur einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum wollte sie nicht mit mir reden?

Ihre Hand streichelte mein Gesicht, fuhr mir durch die Haare, zog mich näher an sie. Sie lächelte, ihr schönes Grübchenlächeln und dann kam ihr Gesicht immer näher. Ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen, ihr süßer Atem traf mich voll und dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlich und fordernd, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, das Brennen wurde stärker und doch hatte ich mich besser im Griff als ich nach so langer Zeit erwartet hätte. Ich vergrub meine Hände in ihrem Haar, verlängerte den Kuss und hoffte das diese Gefühl, diese Leidenschaft nie enden würde. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst wie sehr sie mir doch gefehlt hatte, wie sehr ich sie doch brauchte, wie einsam ich doch ohne sie war.

Als sie den Kuss beendete, sah sie mich kurz an, legte dann aber ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und drückte sich ganz fest an mich. Es tat so gut sie zu spüren und zu hoffen das alles gut würde.

Über zwei Stunden saßen wir so da, immer wenn ich etwas sagen wollte gab sie mir zu verstehen, dass sie noch nicht reden wollte. Offenbar reichte es ihr im Moment mich immer wieder zu küssen und sich an mich zu schmiegen und so streichelte ich sanft ihren Rücken oder spielte mit ihren Haaren, genoss einfach ihre Nähe.

„Du darfst mich nie wieder so lange allein lassen." Wie ein Dolchstoß trafen mich ihre ersten Worte und verdeutlichten mir noch einmal meine Schuld. Ich hatte ihr weht getan.

„Es tut.", weiter kam ich nicht.

„Du darfst mich nie wieder so lange allein lassen. Versprich es mir.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lag soviel Schmerz und Zweifel, aber auch Hoffnung, dass es mir das Herz brach. Wie sollte ich ihr das verweigern, wie konnte ich sie noch mehr verletzen, war es doch das Gleiche was ich auch wollte. Sie nie wieder hergeben. Sie für immer zu halten. Und doch durfte ich ihr diese versprechen geben? Wusste sie was sie da verlangte?

„Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen.", sprach ich leise. „Es sei denn du möchtest es. Das verspreche ich dir."

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich um ihren Mund. „Darauf kannst du ewig warten.", gluckste sie und gab mir erneut einen Kuss.

Darauf kann ich ewig warten, wer weiß? Es wurde definitiv Zeit ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, keine Scheibchen mehr, keine Ausflüchte. Sie musste alles wissen. Ich wollte ihr endlich sagen was ich für sie empfand.

„Du fühlst dich schuldig, weil du an Halloween.", ich hörte ihre Worte aber ich hörte auch noch Schritte im Hintergrund, ein Klopfen, das öffnen einer Tür und Robberts Stimme als er April begrüßte. Ich verkrampfte mich, nie wieder würde ich hier offen sprechen können. Nicht wenn ich wusste das er in meiner Nähe war.

Diesmal stoppte ich sie indem ich den Kopf schüttelte und in ihren Geist eindrang.

‚Wir sollten nicht hier darüber sprechen. Die Wände haben Ohren. Vertrau mir bitte.', fehlte ich sie an.

Fragend sah sie mich an. ‚Natürlich vertrau ich dir. Was ist hier los?'

‚Robbert ist bei April. Wir wissen jetzt was er ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie gut er hören kann aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich das er uns ohne Probleme versteht.'

‚Was ist er denn?', fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge.

‚Das erklär ich dir wenn wir hier weg sind. Du fährst doch mit mir? Bitte, hier find ich einfach keine Ruhe. Nicht wenn er nebenan ist.'

Ich legte meine Stirn gegen ihre und sah sie bittend an. Sie nickte leicht und küsste meine Nasenspitze. „Wie lange bleiben wir weg?", war alles was sie Fragte. „Ich mein muss ich was packen."

„Bis Sonntag aber du brauchst nichts besonderes, nur warm sollte es sein. Du willst doch noch immer alles wissen?"

Sie strahlte mich an, man wie hatte mir das gefehlt und drückte mich noch einmal, dann stand sie auf und fing an zu packen. Ich sah ihr zu wie sie ihre Kleidung in eine kleine Reisetasche packte, doch irgendwie war sie soweit weg, ich spürte sie nicht. Geschmeidig stand ich auf, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie zu mir. Sie quiekte leicht und sah zu mir auf.

„Du hast mir gefehlt.", flüsterte ich zärtlich.

„Und du mir erst." Strahlend streckte sie sich mir entgegen und ich nahm ihre Einladung nur all zu gerne an.

Nur unwillig löste ich mich von ihr. „Lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier weg kommen. Ich will endlich frei reden."

„Ich auch." Geschwind suchte sie die restlichen Sachen zusammen und zog sich warm an. Demonstrativ nahm sie ihr Handy, nur um mir zu zeigen das sie es diesmal nicht vergessen würde und steckte es in ihre Jackentasche. Ich schüttelte nur gespielt den Kopf und nahm ihre Tasche auf. Sie sah sich noch einmal um griff ihre Zeichentasche, steckte ihre Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze ein und so verließen wir das Wohnheim.

Schnell war alles im Q7 verstaut, ich startete den Motor und drehte die Heizung für sie auf. Kaum war ich losgefahren griff sie meine Hand und wie es aussah hatte sie nicht vor sie wieder loszulassen. Ich sah kurz zu ihr rüber und wunderte mich etwas wie entspannt sie mich ansah.

Wir hatte die Stadt hinter uns gelassen und ich steuerte Richtung Osten. Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Fahren wir nicht zu euch?"

„Nein, wir fahren zu meiner Hütte am See. Da haben wir unsere Ruhe, außerdem ist sowieso niemand Zuhause." Ich hatte kurz mit Marie gesprochen und sie würden wohl nicht vor Sonntag zurück kommen. Sie und Alice wollten heute nach Montreal und Eddie fuhr mit Jasper und Emmett nach Boston zu einem Spiel der Bruins.

„Wo sind denn die Zwei?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Sie sind mit den Cullens unterwegs."

„Ach so." Sie zögerte etwas. „Bruce, wegen den Cullens." Ich sah zu ihr rüber. „Schau bitte auf die Strasse." Schmunzelnd folgte ich ihrer Bitte. „Ich hatte da vorletzte Nacht eine Vision. Lucie wird wohl auf das Mädchen treffen."

„Ich weiß, ich hab es gesehen und schon mit Nessie darüber gesprochen. Die Kleine ist…Sie ist echt einmalig."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Weiß du was sie ist?"

„Nicht genau. Nur das sie kein Mensch ist.", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Nun sie ist die Tochter von Bella und Edward."

„Die Tochter von zwei Vampiren?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Geht denn so was?"

„Nur Edward war ein Vampir, Bella war noch ein Mensch als sie Nessie geboren hat."

Als ich sagte, das Bella noch ein Mensch war als sie ihr Kind bekam, wurde der Druck ihrer Hand stärker, ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem setzte für ganze dreißig Sekunden aus.

„Soll das heißen Vampire und Menschen können Kinder bekommen?", fragte sie euphorisch.

Was hatte ich nur angerichtete? Hoffentlich hatte ich ihr jetzt keinen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Kinder waren einfach viel zu gefährlich. Bella wäre bei der Geburt fast gestorben und wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte war die Schwangerschaft auch nicht gerade einfach gewesen.

„Nur wenn die Frau ein Mensch ist, aber Bella hat die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt nur mit sehr viel Glück überlebt.", antwortete ich so sachlich wie möglich.

„Aber es wäre möglich.", hackte sie nach.

„Ja."

„Wie waren die Cullens?", fragte sie nach einer weile.

Gute Frage, wie waren die Cullens?

„Sie sind sehr nett, gebildet, sehr zivilisiert und sehr viele. Ich mag sie. Bella möchte dich kennen lernen. Sie ist sehr gespannt auf dich."

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Das die Entscheidung ganz bei dir liegt. Wenn du sie kennen lernen möchtest sagen wir ihr einfach bescheid."

Statt mir zu antworten beugte sie sich zu mir und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihr. „Wofür war das jetzt?"

„Dafür das du mir die Entscheidung überläst und nicht einfach über meine Kopf hin bestimmst." Stolz sah sie mich an und verwuschelte meine Haare. „Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Robbert? Du warst ja eben ziemlich verkrampft. Stimmt was nicht?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Oh, man wie sollte ich das jetzt erklären. Robbert schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Ich hatte immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet und verstanden was er war.

„Was weißt du über Ghule?", fragte ich sie.

„Nicht viel. Sie ernähren sich von Leichen, sind untot wie ihr, unsterblich. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Grany hat immer gesagt das es keine Ghule gibt, dass sie nur ein Gerücht aus uralten Zeiten sind und keiner je einen gesehen hat. Du willst doch nicht sagen das Robbert ein Ghul ist.", sie schauderte leicht bei den letzten Worten.

„Nicht ganz. Seine Mutter ist wie Nessie, also halb Mensch, halb Vampir und sein Vater ist ein Ghul." Meine Stimme zitterte vor Abscheu und wieder sah ich diese Bilder vor mir, wie er und seine Vater. Nein, gar nicht daran denken, sonst würde mir wieder schlecht.

„Also er ist zum Teil Mensch, Vampir und Ghul. Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?", fragte sie verstört.

„Ja."

„Bist du dir sicher? Woher weist du das überhaupt?"

„Eddie hat heraus gefunden wer seine Eltern sein könnten und Marie, nun als sie Nessie und Jacob gerochen hat, Jacob der Indianer ist übrigens ein Gestalltwandler. Marie hatte da so ihre Theorie, sie glaubte das Robbert das Kind von einem Gestalltwandler und einem Halbvampir sein könnte und so hab ich mir…" Ich erzählte ihr was ich beobachtete hatte, wie Andrew das arme Ding aufgelesen hatte, Robbert und seine Mutter sie ausgesaugt und dann auch noch der Schmaus im Keller.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, wie war fast so bleich wie ich, ihr Körper bebte. „Wie kann er nur? Das ist ja ekelhaft.", kreischte sie voller Abscheu. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt, sie war absolut außer sich. „Meinst du April weiß bescheid? Was willst du jetzt machen? Was wenn er ihr was antut?"

Ich fuhr an den Straßenrand und zog sie in meine Arme. „Ich weiß es ist schlimm, doch du musst eins verstehen, wir können nicht gegen jeden in den Krieg ziehen, der nicht so wie wir menschliches Leben achtete. Robbert hat sich nicht selber gemacht, er folgt nur seiner Natur. So ist unsere Welt und daran kann ich leider nichts ändern, auch wenn ich es für dich gerne würde. Verstehst du das?"

„Ja, ich verstehe." Sie sah mich traurig an, doch daran konnte ich wirklich nichts ändern. „Doch was ist mit April, auch wenn ich sie nicht als Freundin bezeichnen würde. Sie hat es nicht verdient auf so einen Hacken gespießt zu werden."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ihm erklären welche Konsequenzen ihr tot für ihn hat und ich werde dafür sorgen das er dir nie wieder zu nahe kommt. Mehr kann ich nicht machen."

„Dann muss das reichen, glaubst du sie weiß bescheid?"

„Ich glaub nicht." Das hoffte ich zumindest, denn April mit ihrem losen Mundwerk würde uns alle gefährden, außerdem war es unwahrscheinlich das sie so tapfer war. Nein, wenn sie es wüsste wäre sie schon längst schreiend davon gelaufen.

Ich drückte sie noch mal und fuhr wieder los.

Still saß sie die restliche fahrt neben mir und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Es war alles ein bisschen viel für sie. Auch wenn sie auf vieles vorbereitet war, etwas aus alten Legenden zu kennen war das eine, zu erfahren das sie real waren das andere.

Unser Weg führte uns über kleine Strassen immer tiefer in die Wälder und irgendwann kamen wir auch nicht mehr mit dem Geländewagen voran. Ich parkte auf dem kleinen Parkplatz, den ich extra für mich hatte anlegen lassen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher und sah in die verschneite Landschaft.

„Jetzt steigen wir aus und dann müssen wir zu Fuß weiter.", lachte ich.

„Zu Fuß, bei dem Schnee?" Sie sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Keine Angst ich trage dich, sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht da."

Da lachte sie. „Es hat doch seine Vorteile mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Danke das baut mich richtig auf.", schmollte ich.

Da zog sie mich zu sich um mich zu küssen. „Können wir jetzt oder willst du hier übernachten?"

Zehn Minuten später, ich war bei weitem nicht so schnell gelaufen wie ich es könnte, es war eh schon kalt genug für sie, erreichten wir meine kleine Hütte. Sie war nichts besonderes nur eine kleine Blockhütte, auf einer kleinen Insel, mitten in einem der unzähligen See von New Hampshire. Einzige Besonderheit war der vom Vorbesitzer angebaute Gläserne Wintergarten von dem man einen schönen Blick über den zurzeit zugefrorenen See hatte. Ich hatte sie eigentlich gekauft um hier in ruhe schreiben zu können, doch um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich im letzten halben Jahr so gut wie nichts zu Papier gebracht, andere Dinge waren immer wichtiger gewesen und die E-Mails meines Verlegers wurden auch immer ungeduldiger, wer weiß vielleicht war es langsam Zeit das Adrian Neal das Zeitliche segnete, alt genug war er ja.

Sie klapperte leicht mit den Zähnen als sie auf das Sofa im Wintergarten abließ, draußen war es saukalt, doch hier herrschte dank der Gasheizung eine fast tropische Wärme. Ihr Gesicht und vor allen ihre Nase waren vom kalten, nun wie soll man es nennen, Fahrtwind war wohl nicht so passend, sagen wir Laufwind gerötet und ihre Augen tränten. Umständlich schälte sie sich aus der warmen Winterkleidung. Ich betrat die eigentliche Hütte und setzte einen Kessel mit Wasser auf, danach entzündete ich sowohl in der Hütte as auch im Wintergarten beide Holzöfen, Gas war hier draußen wertvoll und ich nutzte es nur wenn unbedingt nötig. Staunend sah sie auf den See, sie sah so süß aus, alles neue betrachtete sie immer mit ihren großen Augen als wäre es ein Weltwunder.

Pfeifend kündete der Kessel, dass das Wasser kochte, ich füllte genau nach Anleitung Tee in ein Teeei, hing es in eine Kanne und goss Wasser auf. Während der Tee zog stellte ich eine Tasse, Zucker und einen Teewärmer auf ein Tablett. Als der Tee fertig war stellte ich noch die Kanne und die Dose mit dem Teegebäck dazu und trug alles nach draußen.

Sie hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und unter einer Wolldecke auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Breit lächelnd sah sie mich an und schmunzelte als ich das überladene Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr stellte. Ich goss ihr eine Tasse ein und reichte sie ihr.

„Danke.", murmelte sie und blies über den heißen Tee, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. „Ach.", seufzte sie. „Das tut jetzt gut."

Ich setzte mich vor ihr auf den Boden und sah sie lange an. Wie hatte ich sie doch vermisst, ihre kleine Berührungen, wie jetzt als sie ihre Hand durch mein Haar gleiten ließ.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich so lange allein gelassen habe.", brachte ich schließlich heraus.

„Du hast an dem Abend die Kontrolle verloren." Stellte sie voller Mitgefühl fest.

„Ja." Ich fühlte mich ganz elend. „Ich weiß auch nicht warum aber wenn Marie dich nicht geschützt hätte…Ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

Traurig senkte ich meinen Blick doch sie zog mich wieder hoch und sah mir fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte dich nicht drängen dürfen, es war auch meine Schuld."

„Nein." Schüttelte ich vehement meinen Kopf. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, du kennst den Dämon nicht der in mir sitzt. Dieses Verlangen nach Blut. Für ihn bist du, wie jeder andere Mensch, nichts weiter als Nahrung. Nahrung nach der ich mich immer verzehren werde. Ich unterdrücke dieses Verlangen, versuch den Dämon in Ketten zulegen, füttere ihn mit Tierblut, doch egal was ich mache, er ist ein Teil von mir und dieser Teil wird in dir nie etwas anderes als eine Mahlzeit sehen."

So jetzt war es raus, jetzt würde sie mich endlich als das Monster sehen das ich war. Vielleicht, konnte ich sie so retten, auch wenn ich wieder allein sein würde. Alles könnt ich ertragen solange es ihr gut ging.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das sie näher gerutscht war, plötzlich war ihr Gesicht ganz nahe, sie sah mir fest in die Augen. „Nein ich sehe da kein Monster, keinen Dämon. Er mag zwar ein Teil von dir sein, aber der ist so klein das er nicht ins Gewicht fällt. Hör bitte auf dich deswegen zu quälen."

Wie sollte ich? Das war doch vollkommen unmöglich. Ich hatte sie doch fast.

„Bitte. Für mich. Bitte.", flehte sie.

Das war total unfair, warum machte sie das? Warum setzte sie solche Mittel ein? Sie wusste doch ganz genau das ich alles für sie tun würde.

„Also gut." Ich gab mich geschlagen und lächelte sie schief an.

„Dann las uns diesen dummen Vorfall vergessen. Ja"

Ich nickte nur, woraufhin sie meine Nase küsste und sich wieder zurück legte. Sie überraschte mich immer wieder wie leicht sie über den Vorfall hinwegsah. Gut wenn es ihr half würde ich ihn nie mehr erwähnen aber vergessen? Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Zum einen war es einfach unmöglich, ich konnte es einsperren, verbannen, doch mein Vampirgehirn konnte nie vergessen, zum anderen benötigte ich die Erinnerung als Warnung, ich durfte den Schmerz nicht vergessen. Brauchte ihn damit so was nie wieder geschah.

Sie sah sich um und strahlte mich an. „Schön ist es hier und das ist deine Hütte."

„Ja, ich hab sie gekauft um ab und an in Ruhe arbeiten zu können.", antwortete ich ihr.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Arbeite?"

Das wusste sie ja gar nicht, nie hatten wir darüber gesprochen, sie dachte ja immer noch das unser ganzes Geld geerbt war. „Ja, ich arbeite, oder besser gesagt ich schreibe. Daher das ganze Geld."

„Ich wusste gar nicht das man mit schreiben soviel verdienen kann."

„Nun wenn man acht Bücher auf die Bestsellerliste der Times bringt schon.", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd.

„Acht Bücher, aber welche? Ich hab deinen Namen noch nie irgendwo gelesen."

„Ich kann doch schlecht was unter meinem Namen veröffentlichen. Hast du den schon mal was von Adrian Neal gehört."

Sie schluckte schwer. „Ja.", antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Das bin ich."

Man sah ihr an wie ihr Gehirn schwer arbeitet, immer wieder zählte sie mit den Fingern, schüttelte den Kopf und gab irgendwann auf. „Das passt doch nicht.", sagte sie schließlich und ich wusste was sie meinte. Adrian Neal hatte schon vor ihrer Geburt die ersten Werke veröffentlicht und ich war eindeutig nicht alt genug.

„Wie alt bist du?", brachte sie schließlich stammelnd hervor.

„25. Wieso", antworte ich schnell.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Du hast gesagt du würdest mir heute auf alles ehrlich antworten."

„Ich war ehrlich. Ich bin 25 Jahre alt. Ich war gestern 25, ich bin morgen 25, ich war bei deiner Geburt 25 und ich werde in 1.000 Jahren 25 sein. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo ich verbrenne werde ich 25 sein. Stell deine Frage doch anders." Breit grinsend sah ich in ihr Gesicht.

„Gut, wann wurdest du geboren?"

Das war die richtige Frage. „Als Mensch wurde ich am 11. März 1942 geboren und bin am 20. August 1967 gestorben, um drei Tage später als Vampir wiedergeboren zu werden." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich hoffe du stehst auf ältere Männer."

Lange sah sie mich leicht kopfschüttelnd an, doch dann grinste sie breit. „Nur wenn sie so knackig sind wie du. Wie alt.. nein, wann wurde Marie geboren?"

Ich konnte mir ein lachen nicht verkneifen und doch hatte ich bei ihrer Frage angst. Wie würde sie es auffassen das ich sie am ersten Abend belogen hatte?

„Sandy, du weißt doch das wir manchmal lügen müssen um unsere Geheimnis zu wahren.", flüsterte ich betroffen und suchte in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort. „Als ich das erste Mal bei dir war habe ich nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt." Hörbar, selbst für einen Menschen, zog sie scharf Luft ein. Halt suchend griff ich ihre Hand. „Ich hab nicht gelogen wenn es um dich ging. Ja." Sie nickte. „Marie wurde am 20. Juni 1982 geboren und sie ist 18 Jahre alt, genauso wie Eddie."

„Aber wie kann sie dann deine Schwester sein?"

„Sie ist nicht meine Schwester."

„Sie sieht dir doch so ähnlich, ich hätte gewettet, das sie deine Schwester ist."

„Du findest das sie mir ähnlich sieht." Grinsend sah ich sie an. „Ich finde ja sie kommt mehr nach Jess. Marie ist meine Enkeltochter."

„Deine Enkel…Enkeltochter. Wie?", stotterte sie.

Ich konnte verstehen das sie geschockt war, egal wie viel sie von unserer Welt schon wusste, es wäre für jeden der Marie und mich sah unbegreiflich das sie meine Enkeltochter war. Doch wie sollte ich es ihr erklären, am besten von Anfang an.

„He, es ist alles gut. Ich bin immer noch der Selbe." Langsam und vorsichtig streichelte ich ihr Gesicht. „Ich fang am besten noch mal von vorne an. Meine Mutter ist wirklich bei meiner Geburt gestorben aber mein Vater war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in England. Er war ja Soldat und er blieb in England bis zum D-Day, er war dabei als sie bloody Omaha stürmten, hat Eindhoven befreit, saß in Bastogne fest als die Nazis zu ihrem letzten großen schlag ausholten und hat geholfen Buchenwald zu befreit. Meine Brüder meinten immer er wäre schon vor dem Krieg ein harter Brocken gewesen, doch als er 1946 wieder kam war er in echter Kotzbrocken. Er hat dann sehr schnell Sophie kennen gelernt und 1947 geheiratet. Was ich dir über meine Kindheit und Schulzeit erzählt habe war bis auf das meine kleine Schwester Kathrin hieß alles wahr. Nun kommen wir zu dem Teil den wir immer verschweigen, da er einfach nicht zu unserem Alter passt. Von Jess hab ich dir ja schon erzählt." Sie hatte mir bis jetzt aufmerksam zugehört, doch als ich Jess erwähnte verzog sie leicht das Gesicht. Was war das denn jetzt, doch nicht etwa Eifersucht? Wie süß.

„Jess war nicht das geldgierige Monster wie ich dir erzählt hatte, sie war eine sehr liebe Person. Als ich mit der Schule fertig war hätte ich gerne Studiert doch mir fehlte das Geld, darum hab ich mich dem Druck meines Vaters gebeugt und bin zum Militär gegangen. Ich hatte anfangs Glück und wurde sehr schnell Sergeant. Da ich aber nicht in einer Kampfeinheit dienen wollte hab ich mich um eine Stelle als Ordonnanz bemüht und kam zu einem Oberst. Da hab ich auch das feine Benehmen gelernt. Zwei Jahre war ich bei ihm, es waren glückliche Jahre. Ich hatte Jess geheiratet, unsere Tochter Linda kam 1964 zur Welt und wir sahen einer schönen Zukunft entgegen. Doch mein Vater hatte seine ganz eigenen Pläne hinter meinem Rücken hat er meine Versetzung zu 7. Kavallerie betrieben und ich war damals nicht stark genug um mich diesem elenden Hurensohn zu widersetzen.", ich spie die letzten Worte voller Verachtung aus, ich hasste ihn dafür was er mir damals angetan hatte und verachtete mich für meine schwäche. Ja ich war schwach gewesen und hatte ihm nicht die Stirn geboten. „Ich wurde also zur 7. versetzt und bin mit ihr im September 1965, Linda war gerade ein Jahr alt, nach Vietnam versetzt worden. Vietnam…"

Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen alle die Bilder stürzten wieder auf mich ein und ich driftete davon.

„Bruce…Bruce hörst du mich.", schrie mir jemand ins Ohr und rüttelte meinen Arm. Schwerfällig öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mit glasigem Blick in Sandys verängstigtes Gesicht. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog ich sie an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Ist ja gut mein Großer." Liebevoll streichelte sie meine Haare. „Lass alles raus."

Nach zehn Minuten, ihre Wärme hatten den Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert, zog ich meine Kopf zurück und sah sie an. „Was weißt du über den Vietnamkrieg?"

„Nicht viel. Nur das was wir in der Schule gelernt haben und natürlich kenn ich die alten Filme Full Metall Jacked, Platton, Apokalypse Now oder Wir waren Helden. Die Jungs bei uns haben die immer gekuckt, aber wirklich viel weiß ich nicht."

„Nun, dann weißt du wirklich nicht viel." Ich stupste leicht ihre Nase. „Als wir 1965 nach Vietnam versetzt wurden herrschte dort eigentlich schon seit Jahrzehnten Krieg. Die Vietnamesen haben erst gegen die Japaner im 2. Weltkrieg gekämpft und danach gegen die Franzosen die nach ende des Weltkriegs ihre Kolonie wieder besetzt hatten. Nachdem sie die Franzosen vertrieben hatten teilte sich das Land in das Kommunistischen Nordvietnam und das angeblich Demokratische Südvietnam, doch in Wirklichkeit wurde der Süden von einer durch und durch korrupten Clique regiert. Der Norden versuchte von Anfang an den Süden mit Hilfe der Vietcong zu besitzen. Doch Kennedy hatte aus Angst vor der kommunistischen Weltrevolution die Dominotheorie entwickelt. Sie hatten einfach angst das wenn Südvietnam an die Kommunisten fällt, alle Nachbarstaaten folgen würden. Darum hatten wir schon in den frühen 60er Jahren Militärberater im Süden die die Vietnamesen mit unseren Taktiken und Waffen vertraut machten. 1965 nutzte Präsident Johnson einen getürkten Vorfall im Golf von Tomkien aus und sendete erstmals Kampftruppen nach Vietnam. Wir gehörten zu diesen Truppen.

Auch wenn ich nicht in diesen oder überhaupt einen Krieg ziehen wollte war ich doch ein Kind meiner Zeit und von der Richtigkeit unseres Handeln überzeugt. Der Kommunismus musste aufgehalten werden und unser Präsident würde uns doch nicht in einen falschen Krieg schicken. Hey wir sind Amerika, wir helfen anderen Länder, beschützen die Schwachen und bestrafen die Bösen. Wir ziehen doch nur in den Krieg um anderen zu helfen.

Meine Vorstellung vom Krieg war durch die Erzählungen meines Vaters und der meiner Brüder, sie waren alle in Korea, geprägt. Feste Frontlinien an denen sich zwei Armeen gegenüber standen. Man Kämpft um feste Landstriche, aber hinter der Front herrscht frieden. In Vietnam war alles anders, dort gab es keine Front, wir Kämpften gegen fast unsichtbare Gegner. In manchen Dörfern wurden wir herzlich empfange, die Bevölkerung klagte uns ihr Leid unsere Sanitäter versorgten die Kranken und am nächsten Tag kämpften wir im Dschungel gegen die gleichen Männer die uns Tags zuvor noch bewirtete hatten. Man wusste nie ob Freund oder Feind vor einem stand.

Du hast doch Wir waren Helden gesehen wie war das für dich?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Grausam. Ich hab nicht verstanden wie Menschen sich soviel leid antun können. Mir haben die jungen Männer auf beiden Seiten so leid getan, die so unnütz in den Tod geschickt wurden.", sagte sie zaghaft und sah mich traurig an.

„Du hast recht es war grausam. Die Schlacht in dem Film gab es wirklich, es war mein erstes richtiges Gefecht und glaub mir die Wirklichkeit war noch tausendmal schlimmer. Ich hör immer noch die Schrei der Verwundeten, rieche die verkohlten Leichen und schmecke das Blut, es war die Hölle. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht vergessen. Doch weißt du was das schlimmste ist?" Ich wartete nicht auf ihre antwort. „Es war alles so sinnlos. Als die Schlacht vorüber war haben wir unsere Toten in Säcken nach Hause geschickt und die der Feinde zu einem großen Haufen zusammen getragen. Die Presse kam, machte Fotos von ihnen, Westmoreland (A/N Oberbefehlshaber der amerikanischen Truppen in Vietnam) sprach von einem großen Sieg, es gab Orden und Freibier. Doch keine 24 Stunden nachdem wir in die Hubschrauber gestiegen waren und das Schlachtfeld verlassen hatten, wurde das Gebiet wieder vom Feind kontrolliert. Wir, Amerikaner wie auch Vietnamesen, hatten für nichts gekämpft und waren für nichts gestorben.

Doch solche Schlachten waren nicht der Alltag in Nam, meist wurden wir früh morgens von unseren Hubschraubern auf irgendeiner Lichtung im nirgendwo rausgeschmissen und stapften dann Stundenlang durch den Dschungel. Der Dschungel macht dich mürbe, ständig hast du Angst der Feind könnte hinter dem nächsten Baum hocken und du siehst ihn nicht. Eine gut getarnte Kompanie kann zwei Meter neben dem Weg liegen und du bemerkst sie nicht. Oft sind wir tagelang durch den Wald gelaufen ohne auch nur einmal einen von ihnen zu sehen und trotzdem wurden Kameraden verletzt oder starben. Der Vietcong war der Meister der Fallen, oft waren es gut getarnte Fallgruben voller Bambusspieße oder primitive Schlagfallen wie sie dort seit Urzeiten zur Jagd benutzt werden. Wer in so eine Falle geriet hatte schon Glück wenn er nur schwer verletzt wurde und dann gab es noch die Sprengfallen, Mienen und nicht zuletzt den Dschungel selbst, mit seinen giftigen Pflanzen und Tieren. Wenn der Feind sich dann mal zeigte dann griff er überfallartig an und zog sich schnell wieder zurück. Es war frustrierend. Angst und Frust sind eine gefährliche Mischung, mit der Zeit wurde aus jedem den wir trafen der Feind, wir trauten niemanden mehr. Zu Anfang waren wir noch freundlich zu den Menschen, doch später sahen wir in ihnen nur noch den Feind, wir machten auch kaum noch Gefangene, wer eine falsche Bewegung machte oder sich nicht sofort ergab wurde erschossen, egal ob Soldat oder Bauer auf dem Feld. Wir wurden immer mehr zu Tieren und ertränkten unsere Gefühle in Alkohohl und Drogen. Wir waren verloren und anstatt uns halt zu geben, wurden wir von unseren Vorgesetzten noch angestachelt. In anderen Kriegen wurde der Kriegserfolg noch in eroberten Gebieten gemessen, doch das ging in Vietnam ja nicht, darum erfand man den Bodycount (A/N man zählte die Anzahl der getöteten Feinde und nahm das als Maßstab für Erfolg. Da die Vietcongs ja keine Uniformen trugen wurde auch so manch harmloser Zivilist getötet und mitgezählt.) und das machte es noch schlimmer.

Ich hab versucht mich zurück zu halten und doch hab ich viele Menschen getötet. Ob sie alle Feinde waren oder ob auch Unschuldige darunter waren, ich weiß es nicht. Der Krieg hat uns aufgefressen.

Der 20. August 1966, war der zweite Geburtstag meiner Tochter und für mich war die Zeit in Nam fast vorbei. Ich war froh und freute mich auf meine Familie, doch dieser Tag hat alles verändert. Was ich an diesem Tag tat hat alles verändert. Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen was ich tat und es hat mich alles gekostete was mir bis dahin lieb und teuer war. Doch nicht zuletzt hat es meine Seele gekostet."

Heute war der zweite Geburtstag meiner kleinen Tochter, sie sah echt süß aus auf dem neuen Foto das mir Jess letzte Woche geschickt hatte. Laut donnernd zogen zwei F100 über die Baumwipfel ihrem, unserem Ziel entgegen. Ich steckte das Bild wieder in meine Brieftasche und überprüfte noch einmal mein M 16. Die M 16 war ein nettes Gewehr, leicht und doch feuerstark, aber wenn man sie nicht ständig reinigte ließ sie einem im stich. Sie war halt eine zickige kleine Diva.

Wolf sah grinsend zu mir rüber. „Noch zwei Wochen.", schrie er über den Lärm der Rotoren.

Ja, noch zwei Wochen, dann wäre unsere Dienstzeit in Nam vorbei und nur noch weg aus diesem Scheißhaus. Endlich wieder in Ruhe einen wegstecken. Keine Befehle, niemand der einen Umbringen wollte, nur Jess und ich. Das würde himmlisch.

„Nur nicht beschreien.", rief ich zurück und sah durch die offne Tür auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft. Ja, besser nicht beschreien. Hier konnte jeder Tag dein letzter sein. Der heutige Tag hatte es wieder in sich, wir sollte ein Dorf säubern, das laut Geheimdienst eine Hochburg von Charlie war. Was uns aber genau erwartete wussten sie natürlich auch nicht. Scheiß Geheimdienst immer große Töne spucken und dann war nichts dahinter.

„Gleich schießen wir uns ein Schlitzauge. Ja, wir zeigen es diesen Reisfresser.", murmelte der Type neben mir immer wieder und streichelte zärtlich sein Gewehr.

Scheiß Grünschnäbel, gar nicht Wert sie zu beachten. Eh nur Nachschub für die Hölle. Er hörte einfach nicht auf. Man ging mir das auf den Sack. Noch einen Ton und ich schmeiß in aus dem fliegenden Hubschrauber, ging es mir durch den Kopf.

„Halt die Fresse, Arschloch.", fuhr ich ihn grob an.

Verärgert sah er zu mir rüber, doch mein Blick machte ihm wohl klar, das ich keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

„Sir. Ja, Sir", ratterte er nur runter.

Sir? Wie konnte dieses verdammte Arschloch mich nur Sir nennen?

„Du verdammte Sumpfratte, sehe ich aus wie eine Schwuchtel von Offizier? Siehst du die Streifen hier, Wichser, ich arbeite für mein Geld. Nenn mich nie wieder einen verfluchten, Schwanzlutschenden Sir. Hast du mich verstanden? Motherfucker.", schrie ich ihn an. Jetzt hatten wir die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Hubschrauber.

„Ja, Serg. Tut mir leid Serg.", antwortete er unterwürfig.

„Sieh zu das du da draußen keine Scheiß baust Wichser, sonst trete ich dir mit Anlauf in deinen Redneckarsch und reiß dir die Eier ab. Dann ist Schluss mit Cousinen vögeln.", brüllte ich über den Lärm hinweg.

„Ja, Serg." Er sackte in sich zusammen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie ein Weichei, erst groß tönen und dann so was.

Ich wollte gerade wieder ansetzen als Wolf mich anstieß. Ich sah in sein, wie immer gut gelauntes Gesicht.

„Er hat es verstanden Scot.", war alles was er sagte.

Wolf hatte recht ich sollte meine Frust nicht an diesem Frischling auslassen aber manchmal konnten wir alle nicht anderes und ließen Dampf ab.

Ohne Vorwarnung ging der Hubschrauber in den Tiefflug über, die Baumwipfel waren so nah das man sie fast greifen konnte. Der Kopilot drehte sich zu uns um und zeigte uns alle Finger einer Hand. Noch fünf Minuten bis zum Ziel, Zeit sich fertig zu machen. Meine Hände führten die tausendmal wiederholten Griffe durch. Ich überprüfte noch mal meine Waffen und vergewisserte mich das ich Munition hatte. Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus meiner Feldflasche und Hackte sie in den Gürtel. Als letzte setzte ich meinen Pisspot (A/N Stahlhelm) auf und küsste das Kreuz an meiner Halskette. Ich war bereit für den Kampf.

Das dumpfe Rattern schwerer Maschinengewehre und das helle Bumsen von kleinen Raketen drang bis zu uns vor. Unsere Kampfhubschrauber waren schon bei der Arbeit und schickten Tot und Verderben in das kleine noch schlafende Dorf. Röhrend flogen die zwei F 100 das Dorf von Norden an, ich sah noch wie sich die länglichen Kanister unter ihren Flügeln lösten, anders als Bomben trudelten sie unheilvoll durch die Luft. Die Explosion war fast nicht zu hören, wie ein roter Vorhang, erhob sich die Feuerwand und verwandelte den Wald hinter dem Dorf in ein brodelndes Inferno. Napalm. Zähflüssiger Tot.

Wir näherten uns der Landezone, in einem Reisfeld etwa 400 Meter vom Dorf entfernt. Wie ein Trommelwirbel stimmte unser Bordmaschinengewehr in die Symphonie der Vernichtung mit ein. Ich stand mit einem Fuß auf der Kufe des Huey und sah den Boden immer näher kommen. Kaum hatte sie den Boden berührt war ich schon draußen und lief gebückt auf einen kleinen Bewässerungsgraben zu. Geduckt wartete ich dort auf die anderen, platschend landete Wolf neben mir und grinste mich an. Wo nahm der Kerl nur seine Ruhe und seinen Frohsinn her? Manchmal war er mir echt ein Rätsel, egal wie tief wir in der Scheiße steckten, er fand immer einen Grund zu lachen.

Ich spitzte meine Ohren. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Hörst du das?", fragte er.

„Mhmm.", knurrte ich als antwort. Ich hörte nichts in dem krach und genau das war falsch. In dem Orkan aus Blei fehlte ein Geräusch. Dieses Geräusch das ich unter hunderten heraus hören würde. Der Typische klang der AK 47.

Verdammt was war hier los? Hatten wir sie wirklich so überrascht das sie sich nicht wehrten? War das ein Hinterhalt oder gab es hier gar keine VC?

Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße, was war hier nur los?

Vorsichtig schob ich meinen Kopf über den Rand des Grabens. Vereinzeltes Gewehrfeuer schlug uns aus dem Dorf entgegen, aber das waren eindeutig keine AK's, eher Jagdgewehre oder alte Karabiner aus dem Weltkrieg wie man sie überall fand.

Schreiend torkelte eine seltsame Gestallt aus dem Dorf. Sie war nackt und hatte keine Haare. Ich setzte den Feldstecher an und sah sie mir genauer an. Wie ich an ihren nackten Brüsten erkannte war es eine Frau, die Haut hing in großen schwarzen Fetzen an ihr. Rot mit schwarzen Flecken leuchtet das freigelegte, verbrannte Fleisch auf ihrem Rücken, ihren Arme und Beine. Anstelle ihres Gesichts war da nur noch eine verkohlte Masse. Scheiß Napalm, hier gab es so viele Möglichkeiten zu sterben, aber verbrennen war eindeutig die Schlimmste. Vor nichts hatte ich mehr Angst als zu verbrennen.

„Zweiter Zug Sperrfeuer, erster Zug vorrücken zum nächsten Graben.", brüllte der Leutnant seinen Befehl über das Feld.

Sofort deckte der Zweite das Dorf mit Streufeuer ein. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, und sprang auf. Gebückt und Hacken schlagend lief ich auf den nächsten Graben zu, als der Frischling aufrecht, in gerader Linie auf den Graben zusteuernd, an mir vorbei rannte. So ein Idiot. Was macht der Schwachkopf da?

Es kam wie es kommen musste, keine zwei Meter vor mir stockte er und krachte getroffen zu Boden. Ich stoppte bei ihm. Vereinzelte Kugel ließen die Erde um uns aufspritzen. Fuck. Kriegen die denn gar nichts mehr beigebracht?

Er lag auf dem Rücken und röchelte. Rosaroter Schaum trat aus seinem Mund. Lungentreffer. Shit. Immer wieder schlugen die Kugeln neben uns ein. Hier konnten wir nicht bleiben. Ich griff seinen Schultergurt und wollte gerade anfangen zu ziehen, als eine zweite Hand den anderen nahm.

„Das wird sowieso nichts mehr.", meinte Wolf abfällig und obwohl uns beiden klar war das der Kleine eigentlich nicht mehr zu retten war, zogen wir ihn trotzdem in den nächsten Graben.

Kaum hatten wir den Graben erreicht, robbte auch schon der Sani zu uns und übernahm den verwundeten. Wolf und ich achteten nicht weiter auf ihn, jetzt zählte nur der Kampf. Wir richteten unsere Gewehre auf das Dorf und deckten es mit einem Bleihagel ein. Während wir so versuchten die Schlitzaugen nieder zu halten rückte der Zweite vor. Durch abwechselndes rennen und schießen, erreichten wir, ohne weitere Verluste das Dorf.

„Geht kein Risiko ein, lieber die als ihr.", rief ich den Jungs meiner Gruppe zu. Wir fingen an das Dorf zu durchkämmen, einer meiner Jungs sah eine verdächtige Bewegung in einer der Hütten und warf sofort eine Handgranate. Wolf und ich stürmten darauf hin die Hütte, die Granate hatte ganze arbeit geleistete. Blut und Gewebestückchen klebten an den Wänden, Hühnerfedern flogen durch die Luft und am Boden lag ein alter Mann inmitten toter Hühner.

„Oh Mann, der Ficker sieht aus als wäre er geteert und gefedert.", nuschelte Wolf und verließ die Hütte.

Wir Durchkämmten das ganze Dorf, Hütte für Hütte, hier und da stießen wir auf Widerstand, den wir erbarmungslos erstickten, doch meist trafen wir nur auf verstörte Menschen die nicht wussten warum sich die Hölle über ihnen geöffnet hatte. Die Bordwaffen unserer Helikopter hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet überall lagen verstümmelte Leichen und schwer Verwundete herum und über allem hing der süßliche Geruch des Napalms vermischt mit verbrannten Fleisch.

Bewaffnete Rebellen fanden wir fast keine, nur ein paar Männer mit alten japanischen Karabinern aus dem Weltkrieg, eine französische Maschinenpistole aus der Kolonialzeit und sogar ein wirklich antikes Forderladergewehr und das sollte eine Hochburg von Charlie sein?

Die Schwanzlutscher beim Geheimdienst hatten mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Echt, diese Hurensöhne. Das hier war ein ganz normales Dorf, vielleicht waren ein paar von ihnen beim VC gewesen, wer weiß. Doch jetzt würden sie bestimmt beitreten. Wer sollte es ihnen verdenken?

Wir trieben die restlichen Dorfbewohner auf dem Feld vor dem Dorf zusammen, meine Gruppe war noch damit beschäftigt die Hütten gründlich zu durchsuchen, man weiß ja nie, als ich sah das einer der Wichser fliehen wollte. Ich lief ihm hinterher, doch er war flink. „Stopp", rief ich auf Englisch und Vietnamesisch. Keine Reaktion.

Mein Sweet Sixteen stand auf Rock N' Roll, eine Garbe riss den Boden vor seinen Füßen auf. Ich Schrie den Arsch noch ein letztes Mal an. Bleib doch stehen. Gut der Schwanzlutscher hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt.

Ich drückte den Kolben fest gegen meine Schulter, zielte genau und zog den Abzug. Der Hammer schlug auf den Boden der Patrone und entzündete das Pulver. Die Ladung drückte das Geschoß durch den Laufe, dessen Züge das Blei zum rotieren brachten. Mit 990 m/s flog das 5,56 mm Geschoss, mit genug Energie auf sein Ziel zu, um Haut, Muskeln, Gefäße und Knochen zu zerschmettern. Noch ehe die Kugel ihr Ziel erreichte, warf die Kleine schon die leere Hülse auf, schob eine neue Patrone in die Kammer und schickte auch ihr Geschoß aus.

TUCK. TUCK. TUCK. TUCK. TUCK.

Ich spürte den Rückstoß kaum.

Alle fünf Kugeln trafen ihr Ziel und fraßen sich durch seinen Körper. Seine Füße trugen ihn noch zwei Schritt, doch dann merkte sein Körper, dass er Tot war und er kippte nach vorne über.

Shit. Warum konnte der Kerl nicht einfach stehen bleiben?

Ich steckte mir eine Zigarette in den Mund, mit einem Klick öffnete sich das Zippo. Heiß brannte der Rauch in meiner Lunge. Langsam näherte ich mich den Kerl. Die Kugeln hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und seinen Rücken in eine breiige Masse Verwandelt. Ich schob meinen Fuß unter ihn und drehte ihn um. Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu trieb, doch ich wollte unbedingt sein Gesicht sehen.

Die Zigarette fiel aus meinem Mund und die Blutlache unter mir löschte sofort die Glut. Meine Augen weiteten sich im Schock.

„Sani! … Sani!", rief ich in meiner Verzweiflung und beugte mich runter.

Wie? Warum? Was hatte ich getan?

Unter dem Toten lag ein kleines Kind, vielleicht ein-zwei Jahre alt und atmete schwer. Überall war Blut. Doch wessen Blut?

Vorsichtig, wie in Trance hob ich das blutüberströmte Kind hoch und lief dem Sani entgegen. Ich legte sie auf eine Bank, damit er sie in Ruhe untersuchen konnte. Er wischte das Blut von ihrem Bauch aber sofort kam neues. Die Kleine wimmerte elend auf. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff in seine Tasche.

Seufzend drückte er mir drei von diesen Einweg Morphiumspritzen in die Hand. Verwirt sah ich auf die Spritzen.

„Eine nimmt ihr die Schmerzen, alle drei helfen ihr auf ihrem Weg.", sagte er kalt.

„Du musst sie retten.", schrie ich ihn an.

„Die stinkt doch schon, Serg." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging davon.

„Du musst.", brüllte ich verzweifelt, doch er achtete nicht mehr auf mich.

Mit zitternden Händen setzte ich ihr eine Spritze. Schnell zeigte das Morphium seine Wirkung, erst wurde das Wimmern leiser um dann ganz zu verstummen. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und setzte mich auf die Bank. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren groß und trotz der schmerzen und dem Morphium, ausdrucksstark. Sie suchte meine Augen und sah mich… Sie sah mich fragend an. Instinktiv wusste sie wohl das es zu ende ging. Ihr Gesicht sah ganz friedlich aus.

Doch diese Augen. Warum sah sie mich so an? Warum lag da diese eine Frage?

**WARUM HAST DU MICH GETÖTET?**

Weil ich ein Monster bin. Ein verfluchter **Babykiller**. Weil ich wertlos bin. Für immer verflucht. Schoß es mir durch den Kopf.

Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßiger und dann verkrampfte sie sich, aber auch das ging vorbei. Letztlich brachen ihre Augen, wurden glasig und ihr Körper wurde schlaff. Sie war tot.

Ich starrte weiter auf ihr Gesicht und die Konturen verschwammen, vor meinen Augen verwandelt das Mädchen sich in meine Tochter.

Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Der Druck und Wahnsinn des letzten Jahrs überrollte mich, nahm Besitz von mir und hielt mich in seinem Würgegriff.

Was hatte ich nur angerichtet? Warum hatte ich meine Tochter getötet? Was machte ich hier? Was machte sie hier?

Ich drückte sie fest an meine Brust. Wollte sie nie mehr loslassen. Alles würde wieder gut, ich durfte sie nur nicht loslassen. Sie war nicht tot. Nein. Solang ich sie beschützte war sie nicht tot.

Das alles hier ist nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum und gleich wach ich auf. Ja, gleich wach ich auf und das alles hier ist nie geschehen.

„Serg. geben sie sie mir.", drang eine Stimme zu mir durch. „Serg. wir wollen gleich aufbrechen geben sie mir das Kind."

Was will der nur von mir warum soll ich ihm meine Tochter geben? Sie stirbt wenn ich sie ihm gebe. Das darf nicht sein. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.

„Verpiss dich. Ich gebe dir meine Tochter nicht.", schrie ich von Verzweiflung getrieben.

„Aber Serg."

Wutendbrand sprang ich, das Kind mit einer Hand haltend auf und zog meine Pistole.

„Ich sag es nicht noch einmal, du bekommst sie nicht.", spuckte ich hervor und richtete die Waffe auf ihn.

Er hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ist gut Serg." und zog sich von mir zurück.

Ich setzte mich wieder hin, die Pistole immer noch in meiner Hand.

„Keine Angst sie bekommen dich nicht. Daddy gibt auf dich acht."

Ich drückte sie fester an mich und schluchzte.

„Scot, beruhige dich. … Scot." Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Stimme und auch diesen großen Mann vor mir. Nur was wollte der hier?

„Scot, ich bin es, Wolf. Du musst mir das Kind geben."

Was soll das warum wollen die alle meine Tochter? Nein, ich gebe sie nicht her!

**Ich muss sie doch beschützen. **

„Du bekommst sie nicht! Geh weg! Du bist nicht Wolf. Du bist der Feind."

Ich richtet meine Pistole auf ihn und spannte den Hahn. „Hände hinter den Kopf und auf die Knie. Hast du mich verstanden dreckiger Vietcong auf die Knie. Ich sag es nicht noch mal. Schwanzlutscher."

Meine Finger verkrampften sich um die Waffe.

Irgendwas traf mich im Nacken und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Mein Blick wurde wieder klar und ich erkannte meine Hütte. Entsetzt sah ich zu Sandy die mich mit großen Augen, aus denen Tränen liefen ansah. Hatte ich ihr das wirklich erzählt oder war das wieder nur einer meiner Flashbacks, die mich seit diesem Tag verfolgten?

Schuld war alles was ich fühlte. Würde sie jetzt endlich erkenne, das ich ihre Liebe nicht verdiente. Das ich ihrer nicht würdig war. Das es weite schlimmer war als wäre ich nur ein Vampir. Würde sie sich jetzt von mir zurückziehen, sich vor mir schützen? Ich weiß nicht was ich fühlte. Ein Teil von mir hoffte das sie es tat und sich jemanden suchte der sie glücklich machen könnte und der andere Teil baute auf ihr großes Herz und hoffte das sie mir den Frieden schenken würde den ich nicht verdiente.

Sie hob meinen Kopf an so das ich ihr in die Augen, aus denen fortwährend Tränen rannen, sehen musste. „Hast du das Kind in seinen Armen gesehen?", fragte sie aufgewühlt.

„Nein.", mehr brachte ich nicht hervor.

Tränen erstick seufzte sie. „Und den Mann, warum hast du auf ihn geschossen?"

„Weil … Er hätte … Er hätte ein Feind sein können. Ich musste auf ihn schießen, so war der Befehl." Ich wusste das es keine Rechtfertigung war, aber es war die Wahrheit. Doch war das nicht zu einfach. „Ich hätte auch vorbeischießen können. Müssen. Ich hätte verdammt noch mal vorbeischießen müssen, dann könnte sie noch leben."

Ich fing an zu schluchzen. Ich konnte ihrem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und senkte meinen Kopf. Ich zitterte. „Ich hätte vorbeischießen müssen."

Ihre Hände lagen in meinen Nacken und sie zog meine Stirn gegen ihre Brust. Ich spürte ihren Atem und ihre Tränen in meinen Haaren.

Das war so falsch und doch tat es so gut. Ich war nicht im Stande mich dagegen zu wehren. Der Schmerz der seit fast 50 Jahren in mir ruhte bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich konnte nur noch schluchzen und ab und an stammeln. „Ich hätte vorbeischießen müssen.", wiederholte ich unzählige male. Doch sie ließ mich nicht los, durchwanderte mit mir das Tal des Todes. Hielt mich während ich brannte. War einfach nur da. Eine so kleine Geste, die doch soviel bedeutete.

„Ich wollte doch kein Kind töten.", sagte ich letztlich etwas gefasster.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und küsste meine Stirn. „Ihr hätte gar nicht da sein dürfen, wir hätten euch nicht in diesen Krieg schicken dürfen. Euch diese Last für nichts und wieder nichts aufladen dürfen. Ich hasse sie.", sie redete sich richtig in Rage, so hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. „Ich hasse diese Politiker die mit einem Federstrich über Leben und Tot entscheiden. Ich hasse sie dafür das sie aus guten Jungs, das leben saugen und sie nachdem sie ihre Befehle ausgeführt haben fallen lassen. Wissen die eigentlich was sie euch angetan haben? Hat es sie überhaupt interessiert? Oder war es ihnen nur egal. Du hast zwar den Abzug gedrückt, aber du bist nicht schuld. Hörst du mich du bist nicht schuld."

Sie trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen meine Brust. „Hörst du. Du bist nicht schuld.", kreischte sie immer wieder und dann sackte sie zusammen und lag weinend auf mir. Jetzt war es an mir sie zu halten. Sie weinte bitterlich und ab und an hörte ich ein „Du bist nicht schuld.". Doch auch das hörte auf und ihr Atem wurde langsamer. Sie war eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig hob ich sie hoch und legte sie auf die Couch. Ich wickelte sie in eine Decke, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde und legte frisches Holz in den Offen. Ich setzte mich vor sie auf die Erde, nahm ihre Hand und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Ihr Schlaf war unruhig, immer wieder drückte sie meine Hand als wüsste sie das ich da war. Einmal schrie sie auf. „Bruce nein … Du bist nicht schuld…verlass mich nicht….Joshua….Nein…Warum?", rief sie laut.

Es war schlimm mit anzusehen, zumal sie sonst nie im Schlaf sprach. Es war die schlimmste Nacht die ich je mit ihr erlebt hatte und all das war meine Schuld. Doch wer war Joshua? Den Namen hatte sie noch nie erwähnt.

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, als sie sich ihre Augenträge öffneten.

„Hey.", krächzte ich.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. „Alles wird gut, wir schaffen das.", flüsterte sie mir zu.

„Ja, alles wird gut.", antwortete ich ihr und zog sie an mich. Ja, wenn sie bei mir bleiben würde, könnte alles gut werden. Daran wollte ich fest glauben.

Ich löste mich von ihr und sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen. „Geh du Duschen und ich mach dir Frühstück. Ja?"

Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ja."

Als sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig war, sah ich sie von der Seite an und ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Geht's es wieder?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja.", antwortete sie einsilbig.

„Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?" Draußen war es schien die Sonne und die Temperaturen waren zwar winterlich aber nicht allzu kalt. Frische Luft würde ihr bestimmt gut tun.

„Ich zieh mir nur schnell was Passendes an.", sagte sie begeistert und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

Es war wirklich schön hier draußen, Hand in Hand gingen wir über den zugefrorenen See.

„Bruce?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", antwortete ich und sah zu ihr.

„Warum hast du den Jungen im Hubschrauber so…so schlecht behandelt? Ich weiß das du manchmal gerne andere einschüchterst, aber so was kennen ich gar nicht." Sie sah mich ganz intensiv an.

Ich nickte. „Ja, das war nicht nett von mir. Ich weiß. Doch wir waren damals alle so angespannt und in so einer reinen Männergesellschaft ist der Ton oft recht schroff."

„Aber er hatte doch bestimmt nur angst, hätte eure Hilfe gebraucht. Warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen?" Sie ließ nicht locker.

„Ach Sandy.", stöhnte ich. „Wir waren zu allen Neuen so. Das hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Ein Neuer musste sich immer erst beweisen ehe er in der Gruppe akzeptiert wurde, das haben wir immer als Grund genannt doch die Wahrheit ist wie immer vielschichtiger. Wenn man neu ist macht man Fehler. Tödliche Fehler. Sie waren halt unerfahren und haben viele Gefahren nicht gesehen, das kann man ihnen nicht vorwerfe. Klar hätten wir ihnen Helfen können, doch im Krieg ist sich jeder selbst der Nächste. Keiner wollte sterben weil ein anderer unachtsam war, z.B. Sprengfallen mit der Zeit lernst du sie zu erkennen, doch wenn du einen Frischling einweißt und er macht einen Fehler gehst du mit drauf. Der andere Grund und für mich war der immer der wichtigere, ist das du mit jedem Freund der starb Trauer fühlst. Man weißt sie solange wie möglich zurück, damit es einen nicht trifft wenn sie dann doch sterben und Frischlinge sind halt öfter gestorben. Mit der Zeit, wenn du länger mit ihnen zusammen warst, sie dir wohlmöglich den Arsch gerettet hatten, wurden sie dann doch in die Gruppe aufgenommen, wurden Kameraden und manche auch Freunde."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe.", sagte sie. „Ihr habt einen Panzer um eure Seelen gelegt um nicht verletzt zu werden."

„So kann man es nennen.", lachte ich trocken.

Wir gingen ein stück weiter, doch jetzt war ich neugierig. Wer war Joshua?

„Sandy?"

„Ja, Bruce.", lachte sie.

„Wer ist Joshua?"

Sie blieb stehen und ich drehte mich zu ihr.

„Woher weißt du von Josh?", fragte sie betroffen.

„Du hast letzte Nacht im Schlaf gesprochen und ihn erwähnt." Ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schräg.

„Ach so.", nuschelte sie. „Josh war ein Nachbarjunge, seine Eltern hatten eine Farm und ihnen gehört das Land um das Haus von Grany. Josh ist etwa fünf Jahre älter als ich. Ein Hüne, über zwei Meter groß, aber mit dem Gemüt eines Kindes. Er war nie der Hellste, ich glaube er hat die Highschool nur geschafft weil er ein guter Footballspieler war. Josh war immer nett zu mir, war lange Zeit mein einziger Freund. Ich glaube er war ein wenig verliebt in mich, aber für mich war er mehr ein großer Bruder. Im seinem letzten Highschool Jahr waren Werber an der Schule und haben von den wunderbaren Möglichkeiten erzählt die ein junger Mensch beim Militär hat. Sie haben auch von 9/11 erzählt und das jetzt jeder aufgerufen ist für sein Vaterland ein zu stehen. Josh war begeistert, sah dort eine Zukunft und was macht der Idiot ohne lang darüber nachzudenken ist er ins nächste Rekrutierungsbüro der Marines gerannt und hat sich freiwillig gemeldet." Sie schluckte schwer.

„Lass mich raten. Direkt nach der Highschool haben sie ihn dann eingezogen. Zuerst nach Parris Island zur Grundausbildung, danach kam er in seiner Stammeinheit den letzten Schilf und eher er sich versah saß er in einem Flugzeug. Wo haben sie ihn hingeschickt Irak oder Afghanistan?" Es war so typisch, sie wedeln den Jungen mit einer guten Zukunft vor der Nase rum, dazu noch ein wenig Patriotismus, erzählt ihnen wie toll das Leben als Soldat ist. Fremde Länder, Geld, Ausbildung, Abenteuer, aber das Kleingedruckte wird geflissentlich vergessen.

„Irak.", kam es zögerlich. „Er war nicht lange dort, vielleicht drei Monate, dann ist das Fahrzeug in dem er saß auf eine Mine gefahren… Er hat dabei sein linkes Bein verloren und auch sonnst war wohl nicht mehr all zuviel ganz geblieben. Er hat lange in Ramstein gelegen. Er ist wohl mehrfach fast gestorben, doch sie haben ihn immer wieder zurück geholt. Als er dann 2008 zurückkam war er total verändert, das war nicht mehr der fröhliche Junge den ich kannte. Er war immer so schreckhaft, unmotiviert und oft traurig. Er lebte in seiner eigenen Welt, wollte nichts mehr unternehmen und wurde grundlos wütend. Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden doch er wollte nicht. Ich hab mich dann zurückgezogen, da ich damit nicht klar kam und außerdem war das die Zeit mit Ben. Ich war zum ersten Mal verliebt. Ben war mir einfach wichtiger. Dann kam der Abend von dem ich dir ja schon erzählt habe. Du weißt schon…", druckste sie herum. Ja, ich wusste der Abend als sie sie zurück gelassen hatten. „Als Ben mich abholte, kam Josh und wollte mit mir reden. Ich wollte aber nicht ich hab ihn einfach zurück gewiesen…Ben war mir wichtiger. Ich war eine schlechte Freundin. Ich wusste doch das er Hilfe brauchte, ich hatte es doch gesehen, doch ich war egoistisch. Nur auf meinen Spaß bedacht. … In dieser Nacht hat er versucht sich umzubringen und ich war nicht für ihn da."

Ich zog sie zu mir und umarmte sie. Sie weinte schon wieder. Warum hatte ich nur davon angefangen?

„Ich war nicht da.", schluchzte sie.

„Du hättest nichts machen können. Du warst doch noch so jung. Was dein Freund gebraucht hätte wäre professionelle Hilfe. Selbst wenn du an dem Abend da geblieben wärst, hätte das nichts geändert. Glaub mir." Ich strich ihre Wangen und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Aber."

„Nein. Kein aber. Dein Freund hatte ein Trauma. Du wärst gar nicht an ihn ran gekommen. Soll ich dir erzählen wie das bei mir war? Vielleicht verstehst du es dann besser."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Gut. Ich kam Mitte September 1966 zurück. Ich hätte mich eigentlich freuen müssen, doch das konnte ich nicht. Mir ging der Vorfall nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sobald ich die Augen schloss kam alles zurück. Ich konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen, da ich immer von Vietnam träumte. Ich hatte auch zu nichts mehr Lust, hab mich von allen zurück gezogen. Zuhause war es besonders schlimm, ich konnte meine Tochter nicht mehr anfassen, da sie mich immer an das Mädchen erinnerte. Ich fuhr bei jeder Kleinigkeit aus der Haut. Jess versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen doch ich wusste das sie unter mir litt. Sie versuchte alles um mich aus der Reserve zu locken und wollte das ich ihr erzähle was mich so belastet, doch ich konnte nicht darüber reden. Ich hab einmal mit unseren Priester darüber gesprochen. Weiß du was der mir gesagt hat? Das wäre alles Gottes Wille und ich solle Gottes Plan nicht in frage stellen. Ich soll doch bitte schön nach Hause gehen, mich um meine Familie kümmern und nicht mehr daran denken. Gottes Wille.", schnaubte ich verächtlich. „Wie kann es Gottes Wille sein das dieses Unschuldige Mädchen sterben musste. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich immer Respekt vor Priestern und einen tief sitzenden Glauben an Gott. Meinen Glauben hab ich mir bewahrt, doch für diese Pfaffen hab ich nur noch Verachtung übrig. Schlussendlich fing ich heftig zu trinken an. Der Alkohol betäubte kurzfristig die Erinnerungen und ich konnte auch mal wieder schlafen. Dann kam der Abend als ich meinen Vater das letzte Mal, gesehen habe. Ich saß mal wieder in einer billigen Bar und trank JD als er auf mich zustürmte. Ich war noch nicht lange da und noch nicht besoffen. Er zog mich hoch und beschimpfte mich als versoffenes Arschloch. Ich wäre eine Schande für ihn. Ein verweichlichter Schlappschwanz. Da bin ich total ausgerastet und hab ihm gezeigt was ich in einem Jahr Krieg alles gelernt hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was passiert ist. Ich weiß nur das ich am nächsten Morgen bei den Bullen aufgewacht bin, mein Dad im Krankenhaus lag und wir die halbe Bar zertrümmert hatten. Ich hab Dad danach nie wieder gesehen.

Es ging immer schneller Bergab mit mir und irgendwann war ich an dem Punkt angekommen das ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte. Ich stand tatsächlich mit einer geladenen Pistole vor dem Bett meiner Tochter und wollte sie und mich umbringen. Doch dann hatte ich einen meiner wenigen klaren Momente und hab erkannt was ich da tun wollte. Ich hatte mir doch als ich Heim kam geschworen nie wieder einen Menschen zu töten und nun wollte ich meine Tochter töten. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Ich war eine Gefahr für mich und jeden anderen. Voll Panik hab ich Jess geschrieben das ich es nicht mehr aushalte und eine Zeit allein sein wollte. Ich hab meine Sachen gepackt alles ins Auto geschmissen und bin auf und davon.

Ich fuhrkreuz und quer durchs Land, doch alles zog mich immer weiter nach Norden. Im Frühjahr überquerte ich die kanadische Grenze und fuhr einfach weiter nach Norden bis es keine Strassen mehr gab. In einem kleinen Kaff hab ich dann mein Auto verkauft. Ich hab mir von dem bisschen Geld was ich noch hatte ein Maultier und etwas Ausrüstung zugelegt und bin in die Wildnis gezogen. Nach ein paar Wochen hab ich dann eine alte Hütte gefunden, sie war halb verfallen und hab sie wieder aufgebaut. Die Wildnis tat mir gut, ich hatte keinen Alkohol mehr und musste mich mit meinen Problemen auseinandersetzen. Nicht das ich besser schlafen konnte oder gar vergessen nein, aber hier musste ich einfach Dinge tun um zu überleben. Ich fing auch an zu schreiben. Ich schrieb mir den Ballast von der Seele und mit der Zeit wurde es erträglicher. Verstehst du jetzt dein Freund war noch nicht soweit, auch wenn du an dem Abend bei ihm geblieben wärst hättest du es höchstens verzögern können."

Sie sah mich lange an. „Ich kann nicht sagen das ich alles verstehe, aber ich glaub ich weiß was du meinst."

„Was ist aus Josh geworden?"

„Sie haben ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und als er dort entlassen wurde ist er einfach abgehauen. Ich hab ihn nie wieder gesehen. Im Ort heißt es das er als Obdachloser in Chicago lebt. Das hat er nicht verdient."

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Hast du ein Foto von Ihm?

„Ja, ich müsste noch eins von ihm haben. Wieso?", fragend sah sie mich an.

Ich lächelte. „Damit wir ihn finden können und dann reden wir mit ihm. Ich werde mal mit Carlisle sprechen, der kennt bestimmt einen guten Fachmann für die Behandlung von Traumata und wir werden dafür sorgen das Josh sie auch annimmt. Was meinst du?"

Plötzlich lag da dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen, sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und zog mich zu sich runter, um mich zu küssen.

„Danke", sagte sie nur nach dem Kuss.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?"

„Das du so bist, wie du bist.", antwortete sie kryptisch und sah sich um. „Wie weit ist es bis zur Hütte? Mir ist ein wenig Kalt und außerdem hab ich Hunger. Liegt wohl an der frischen Luft."

„Ein paar Meilen sind es schon, willst du selber gehen oder möchtest du schnell zurück?"

„Schnell. Bitte.", sagte sie flehend.

Grinsend nahm ich sie hoch und lief mit ihr zurück.

Wir kochten zusammen und nachdem sie gegessen hatten machten wir es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Sie lag an mich gelehnt und ich spielte mit ihren Haaren, wie ich das vermisst hatte.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist du in dem Sommer doch auch verwandelt worden. Stimmt doch oder?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

Das Thema musste ja kommen. „Ja, stimmt."

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Schlechte Tischmanieren.", antwortete ich trocken.

„Was redest du da, ich hab gute Tischmanieren und auch alles weggeräumt. Du versuchst nur vom Thema abzulenken.", protestierte sie.

„Nein tu ich nicht.", lachte ich über ihren Protest. „Ich rede nicht von dir. Der Vampir der mich verwandelt hat, hatte schlechte Tischmanieren."

„Schlechte Tischmanieren?", sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja.", antwortete ich. „Ich war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr im Norden und der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ich hatte mein Buch fertig und es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum Geburtstag meine Tochter und bis zum ersten Jahrestag des Vorfalls in Nam. Ich konnte wieder schlecht schlafen und sah andauernd sie Bilder also beschloss ich jagen zu gehen, ein paar Tage unter freiem Himmel sollten meinen Körper so erschöpfen das ich wieder schlafen konnte. So zog ich los und wanderte zu einem abgelegen See. Ich erreichte am 1967 und richtete mich für sie Nacht ein. Unterwegs hatte ich einen Hasen geschossen, den ich mir über dem Feuer briet. Es war das letzte Mal das ich menschliches Essen zu mir nahm, hätte ich es gewusst hätte ich mir ein anderes Henkersmahl zusammengestellt." Ich lachte bitter. „Ich weiß noch das ich lange wach war und an Jess und Linda dachte. Ich vermisste sie und ich fand das ich stabil genug war um zu ihnen zurück zu gehen. Irgendwann muss mich die Müdigkeit doch übermannt haben, ich war eingeschlafen. Früh am Morgen, der Himmel graute schon wurde ich durch einen stechenden Schmerz geweckt. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und versuchte verzweifelt aufzustehen, doch irgendwas drückte mich mit unmenschlicher Kraft zu Boden und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen." Automatisch Griff ich an meine Hals. „Es war so als ob mich ein Tier gebissen hatte und an mir saugte. Meine Finger wurden kalt und ich fühlte meine Beine kaum noch. Ich wusste zwar nicht was mich da aussagte aber ich wusste das ich verblutet. Das Gefühl kannte ich zu gut aus Nam, dort wäre ich auch einmal fast verblutet. Ich hörte auf mich dagegen zu wehren und begrüßte das Ende. Ich dachte noch das es nur gerecht ist, das ich ein Jahr nach ihr sterben würde und dann schwanden meine Sinne und ich schwebte davon." Sie sah mich voller Mitleid mit ihren großen Augen an, doch es gab keinen Grund für Mitleid, ich hatte nur die Strafe bekommen die ich verdiente. Ich zog sie näher an mich und strich durch ihre Haare.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ohne Bewusstsein war, doch das nächste was ich spürte war das Gefühl zu brennen. Das konnte nur die Hölle oder das Fegefeuer sein, von dem die Priester immer erzählt hatten. Wie auch immer ich war Tot und musste für meine Sünden büssen. Das Feuer fraß sich durch meinen Körper. Ich schrie aus voller Kehle, doch das nützte nichts der Schmerz blieb, er wurde nur noch stärker. Es war so als würde ich in Lava baden. Das musste die Hölle sein. Ich konnte unmöglich noch leben. Mein Körper musste doch längst zu Asche zerfallen sein und doch ließ das Feuer nicht nach. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde das Brennen in meine Gliedmaßen geringer, dafür konzentrierte es sich immer mehr auf meinen Rumpf, um dann mit unbekannter Heftigkeit sich auf mein Herz zu konzentrieren. Ich fühlte und hörte mein Herz schlagen, wie konnte das sein ich war doch tot? Doch es schlug, wurde immer schneller. Der Schmerz zerriss mich. Mein Herz raste wie die Flügel eines Kolibris, es war so schnell das man die einzelnen Schläge nicht mehr hören konnte, da war nur noch ein brummen. Dann erreichte der Schmerz seinen Höhepunkt. Mein Herz kapitulierte, kam ins stolpern und setzte aus. Ein letztes Mal schlug es mit ein satten Bum und dann war Ruhe. Der Schmerz war verschwunden und mein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Ich konnte nur tot sein. Ich blieb einfach liegen, meine Augen waren geschlossen und ich erwartete das Petrus oder zumindest Luzifer kommen würde, um mir zu sagen was ich jetzt tun sollte. Doch keiner kam.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein kreischendes Röhren, wie von einer Flugzeugturbine und erschrak fürchterlich. Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte in einen grauen Himmel, eine. Ich sehe es noch wie heute vor mir, hoch am Himmel flog ein Flugzeug eine Kurve. Silber, Orange, Blau, Orange und Weiß. Im Weiß stand in großen Buchstaben Lufthansa und im Silber war das Wappen von Berlin und ein blauer Kranich. Es war ganz eindeutig eine 707 und sie flog hoch, doch ich konnte jede Einzelheit erkennen, sah Gesichter hinter den Scheiben und hörte das ein Triebwerk nicht ganz rund lief. Es war unheimlich und verrückt. Es machte mir angst und dann war da noch diese Farbe für die ich keinen Namen hatte. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Ich wollte nur weg. Ehe ich den Gedanke zu ende gedacht hatte lief ich schon und frag nicht wie ich war so schnell und doch konnte ich alles um mich herum so genau erkennen als würde ich es mit einer Lupe betrachten. Das verwirrte mich nur noch mehr, was war nur mit mir los? War ich jetzt ein Geist? Ich sah vor mir einen großen Findling aus der Eiszeit. Gut wenn ich ein Geist war konnte ich ja auch bestimmt da durchlaufen ohne das etwas geschehen würde. Geister konnten doch durch Wände schlüpfen. Ohne anzuhalten lief ich gegen den Stein und musste Festellen das ich doch nicht so ohne weiteres durch ihn durch laufen konnte. Ich spürte einen furchtbaren Schlag gegen die Brust und es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Ich stand, Staub wirbelte durch die Luft und ich konnte jedes einzelne Korn sehen, wie kleine Planeten ich sah sogar die Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten. Für einen kurzen Monet war ich so fasziniert von diesem Anblick das ich alles andere Vergaß. Doch der Staub legte sich und das Schauspiel war vorbei. Vor mir lag eine Trümmerlandschaft, von dem Findling waren nur noch Bruchstücke übrig, die sich über eine große Fläche verteilt hatten. Wie konnte das sein? Das war doch verrückt. Ich war gegen einen bestimmt 100 Tonnen schweren Stein gelaufen, ich stand immer noch und von dem Stein waren nur noch Bruchstücke übrig. Das ganze hier war eindeutig ein Traum. Real konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein.

Als ich so da stand fühlte ich plötzlich diese Brennen in der Kehle, ich war furchtbar durstig. Also lief ich zu einen kleine Bach nur ein paar Meilen von hier. Ich war ja so furchtbar schnell und so war ich schon Sekunden später dort. Ich kniete mich und wollte Wasser schöpfen, da sah ich zum ersten Mal meine Hände. Sie waren so bleich, fast wie Kreide, zuerst dachte ich es wäre der Staub und wusch sie im kalten Nass, doch es nütze nichts es war nicht der Staub. Mein Durst war mittlerweile unerträglich und so schöpfte ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, Wasser aus dem Bach. Es roch schon so komisch und als es in meinen Mund floss war der Geschmack so widerlich das ich es sofort wieder ausspuckte.

Was war das jetzt? Ich kannte diesen Bach, sein Wasser war immer gut und schmackhaft, doch das gerade war nur ekelhaft.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und verstand gar nichts mehr, alles war so seltsam. War ich jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden?

Ich lief zurück zu meiner Hütte und wollte mich einschließen, doch soweit kam es nicht. Etwa zwei Meilen vor der Hütte erregte ein rhythmisches Schlagen meine Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Kehle stand in flammen und mein Körper schaltet auf Autopilot. Alles zog mich nur noch zu dem Schlagen. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr was ich tat, nur das dort die Erlösung lag. Ich stürmte über einen Hügel und sah mein Maultier, armer Jo er hatte mir immer gute Dienste geleistet. Ehe ich wusste was geschah, war ich schon bei ihm und schlug meine Zähne in seinen Hals. Das Blut floss warm in meinem Mund und obwohl es nicht richtig schmeckte, war es doch besser als das Wasser und vor allem es löschte meinen Durst, beruhigte das Brennen auch wenn es es nicht ganz löschen konnte. Gierig saugte ich bis nichts mehr kam. Angewidert stieß ich den Kadaver von mir und setzte mich auf den Boden.

Ich verstand gar nichts mehr, wieso hatte ich gerade ein Tier ausgesaugt? Wie war ich so schnell und stark? Wieso konnte ich so gut sehen, hören und was waren das nur für Gerüche überall? Was war nur mit mir geschehen? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Das alles konnte doch nicht normal sein. War ich jetzt tot und das alles so eine Art Hölle? Aber warum brauchte man Flugzeuge in der Hölle? Was sollte das mit dem Blut? Und dann brach die Sonne durch die Wolken.

Plötzlich fing ich auch noch an zu funkeln. Was sollte das jetzt? Ich hatte Angst, mehr Angst als je zuvor. In Panik lief ich zur Hütte und stieß die Tür auf. Ich dachte ich hätte nur leicht gedrückt, doch die Tür löste sich aus ihren Angeln und flog gegen die Rückwand.

Ich kauerte mich in eine Ecke und zog eine Decke über mich. So saß ich da für wer weiß wie lange. Nichts war mehr richtig und dann kam dieses Brennen in meiner Kehle zurück, ein seltsamer Geruch streifte meine Nase und ich hörte Herzen schlagen. Mein Instinkt übernahm wieder die Kontrolle und ich folgte dem Geruch. Diesmal traf ich auf ein Wolfsrudel und anstatt zu flüchten griff ich sie an. Ihr Blut schmeckte soviel besser als das von Jo und in meiner Gier hab ich das ganze Rudel geschlagen. Ich war wie im Rausch. Warum viel ich über die armen Tiere her? Ich handelte ja genau so wie ein Raubtier.

Ich schlich zurück zu meiner Hütte, unschlüssig was ich machen sollte. Was war nur mit mir los?

Als ich die Hütte betrat war ich etwas ruhiger, doch das sollte nicht lange anhalten. Mein Blick streifte durch den Raum und streifte auch meine Rasierspiegel und was ich da sah versetzte mir einen totalen Schock. Ich sah einen Mann, er war wunderschön. Nur diese rot leuchtenden Augen zeigten eindeutig das er ein Dämon war. Ich drehte mich um, doch da war niemand, da war nur ich. Ich sah noch einmal in den Spiegel und da war er wieder der Engel des Todes. Ich ging auf den Spiegel zu und er folgte meinen Bewegungen. Ich sah genauer hin und dann sah ich ein paar kleine Dinge die mich an mich erinnerten. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich wurde wütend und schlug auf mein Spiegelbild ein. Der Spiegel zerbarst in Tausend Stücke, aber das war nicht alles, ich hatte meine Kraft vergessen und ein Loch durch einen 70 cm breiten Stamm geschlagen, der ein Teil der Außenwand meiner Hütte war. Ich verstand immer weniger.

Die nächsten Wochen lief ich wie ein Geist durch die Gegend. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, immer wieder war dar diese Brennen in meiner Kehle und immer wenn ein Tier meine Weg kreuzte übernahm mein Instinkt und ich saugte es aus.

Auch wenn ich nicht mehr schlafen musste, da kamen immer wieder diese Bilder von sterbenden Menschen, Feuer und Soldaten. Sie waren so verschwommen und es dauerte lange bis ich verstand was sie waren.

Überhaupt dauerte es Monate bis ich überhaupt wusste wer ich war und warum ich überhaupt in dieser Gegend war. Bei der Verwandlung gehen viele unserer Menschlichen Erinnerungen verloren, manches kommt wieder doch nicht alles. Doch die Erinnerungen an den Krieg waren wohl so Tief in mir das sie fast ohne Verlust einen Weg in mein neues Sein gefunden haben."

Ich fühlte wie ihre Hand mein Gesicht streichelte und sah lächelnd zu ihr. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn, dann lehnte ich mich wieder zurück.

„Die Bilder waren nicht schön und dann mischten sie sich immer wieder mit anderen. Ich sah eine Frau und ein kleines Kind, sah sie bei ganz alltäglichen Dingen wie einkaufen, Kochen und ähnlichen. Die Frau erzählte dem Mädchen immer wieder von ihrem Vater und das er bestimmt bald wieder kommen würde, aber wenn sie allein war sah ich sie oft weinen. Zuerst wusste ich nicht wer die Frau war, doch irgendwann erwähnte sie meinen Namen und da wusste ich das es meine Frau war. Ich dachte ich bilde mir das alles nur ein, aber die Bilder vom Krieg und von meiner Familie kamen immer wieder.

Mit den Monaten bekam ich immer mehr Kontrolle über meinen Durst und ich konnte auch immer klarer Denken. Ich zählte die Fakten zusammen und kam zu dem Schluss das ich wohl so was wie ein untoter Dämon war. Ich erinnerte mich auch wieder an Bücher die ich gelesen hatte und auch wenn nicht alles stimmte, die Beschreibung von Vampiren traf am ehesten auf mich zu. Verrückt nicht?

Ich war entweder ein Vampir oder total Banane, egal was es war ich war auf jeden Fall eine Bedrohung für die Allgemeinheit und darum beschloss ich zu bleiben wo ich war."

Fragend sah sie mich mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und ich konnte nur breit lächeln.

„Du hast tausend Fragen, stimmts?", fragte ich sie und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Sie nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kola. „Ja, was dich da in der Nacht gebissen hatte war also ein Vampir." Ich nickte. „Doch wieso hatte er schlechte Tischmanieren und wie funktioniert das mit der Verwandlung? So rein technisch."

„Rein technisch?", fragte ich glucksend, welch schöner Ausdruck. „Also rein technisch ist es eigentlich ganz einfach und doch recht schwer. Unser Speichel ist giftig, er sorgt zum einen dafür, dass das Blut leichter fließt wie bei einer Stechmücke. Doch wenn wir unser Opfer nicht ganz aussaugen oder anders töten, beginnt das Gift den Körper umzubauen. Meist werden Verwandlungen absichtlich durchgeführt, wobei es häufig zu Unfällen kommt, wenn wir erst Mal trinken ist es schwer wieder aufzuhören, darum sterben viele beim Versuch sie zu verwandeln. Bei mir war das was anderes ich war eigentlich nur eine Malzeit und aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund wurde ich nicht getötet. Darum schlechte Tischmanieren. Was man mit mir gemacht hat, ist eines der wenigen Dinge die man auch als Vampir nicht tun darf und die mit dem Tot geahndet werden."

„Mit dem Tot. Warum?", sie sah mich voller Neugier an.

„Nun, nach der Verwandlung sind wir verständlicher Weise verwirt und werden nur von unseren Instinkten geleitet und der Durst ist einer der Stärksten. Währe ich in einer Stadt und nicht in einer menschenleeren Wildnis aufgewacht, hätte ich wohl erstmal ein Massaker angerichtet. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wäre ich meinem Instinkt gefolgt und hätte jeden ausgesaugt der mir über den Weg gelaufen wäre." Ich merkte wie sie anfing leicht zu zittern. „Menschen zu töten ist unter Vampiren zwar kein Verbrechen aber als Neugeborener wäre es mir egal gewesen ob man mich dabei sieht oder was mit den Leichen geschieht. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Bosten." Sie nickte leicht nervös. „Der Junge war schon etwas abgeklärter aber wenn du frisch geboren bist gehst du noch unvorsichtiger vor. So was erregt Aufsehen. Die Menschen könnten erfahren das wir unter ihnen weilen. Darum muss jeder der einen Neugeborenen erschafft dafür sorgen das er unter Kontrolle bleibt. Kann er das nicht werden beide vernichtete, so ist das Gesetz."

Sie nickte wieder und legte ihr Kinn gegen meine Brust. „Das Brennen ist das normal?"

„Ja. Du verbrennst nicht wirklich aber das Gift baut deinen Körper um und das fühlt sich an als würde man verbrennen."

„Dauert das lange?"

„Etwa drei Tage, manchmal geht es schneller, es kann aber auch länger dauern."

„Drei Tage.", antwortete sie geschockt. „So lang dauert das."

Ich nickte und sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Ist es normal, das man sich so schlecht an sein menschliches Leben erinnern kann?", flüsterte sie nach einziger Zeit.

„Ja. Manches kommt mit der Zeit wieder anders bleibt verschüttet. Es gibt Vampire die sich an nichts aus ihrer Menschenzeit erinnern, andere wissen fast alles. Ich weiß auch nicht woran das liegt. Ich weiß noch fast alles aus Nam aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Geburt meiner Tochter oder an meine Hochzeit erinnern und manches kommt erst sehr viel später zurück. Es gibt Dinge die mir erst jetzt wieder einfallen, dadurch das ich heute wieder ähnliche Erfahrungen mache."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

Ich grinste, zog sie zu mir und küsste sie.

„Das zum Beispiel.", antwortete ich schelmisch. „Ich wusste nicht mehr wie gut es sich anfühlt jemanden zu küssen."

„Freut mich wenn ich dir helfen kann.", neckte sie mich.

Na, warte. Ich zog sie so vor mich das ich hinter ihr saß und legte meine Hände sanft auf ihre Hüften. Langsam fuhr ich unter ihren Pullover und zog ihr T-Shirt aus der Hose, bis meine Hände auf ihrer Haut ruhten. Ich hörte wie sich ihr Herzschlag erhöhte und glitt seitlich etwas höher. Sie seufzte leise, voller Erwartung. Doch anstatt sie weiter zu streicheln, fing ich an sie zu kitzeln.

Lachend wand sie sich in meinen Armen. „Bruce. Hör auf. Bitte.", jappte sie, doch es machte mir soviel Spaß, das ich nicht sofort aufhörte.

Als ich dann stoppte lag sie keuchend auf mir und funkelte mich an. Ich grinste nur breit. „Das hab ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Wäre ja auch recht sinnlos."

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso, bist du nicht kitzelig?"

„Das schon, aber es hat bei uns nicht die gleiche Wirkung wie bei dir."

„Das wollen wir mal sehen.", kreischte sie und stürzte sich auf mich.

Ich begann zu lachen, es fühlte sich sogar recht angenehm an aber da ich keinen Sauerstoff benötigte hätten wir das noch Stunden machen können.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie frustriert auf. „Warum bist du nicht außer Atem?"

„Weil ich nicht atme wie du. Ich benötige keinen Sauerstoff."

„Aber du atmest doch sonst. Warum machst du das?"

„Um meine Umgebung zu riechen. Alle Vampire können extrem gut riechen, so erfahren wir oft mehr von unseren Umgebung als mit unseren anderen Sinnen. Wir können oft noch nach Tagen die Spur von Artgenossen aufnehmen."

„Du kannst besser riechen, du hörst und siehst besser, du bist extrem schnell und stark. Wie stark bist du eigentlich und ist das eigentlich alles?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Ich setzte mich auf. „Warte einen Augenblick." Und lief kurz vor die Tür und holte einen Stein, dann setzte ich mich wieder zu ihr. Ich reichte ihr den Stein und sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ist ein ganz normaler Stein. Ja?"

Sie drückte ihn. „Ja. Ein ganz normaler Stein."

„Gib ihn mir doch wieder."

Sie legte den Stein in meine Hand und ich drückte zu. Gespannt sah sie auf meine Hand aus der ein mahlendes Geräusch kam. Sand rieselte aus meiner Faust und als ich sie öffnete war da nur noch Staub. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund stand offen.

„So stark bin ich und das war nur ein Teil meiner Kraft. Wir müssen lernen sie richtig zu dosieren. In den ersten zwei Jahren hab ich regelmäßig meine Hütte demoliert, weil ich mal wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte." Ich streichelte ihre Wange. „Und bei dir muss ich immer besonders acht geben, du bist so zerbrechlich. Eine Falsche Bewegung und ich würde dir den Kopf abreißen."

„Was nicht geschehen wird.", antwortete sie ernst.

„Ansonsten, nun unsere Haut kann durch fast nicht verletzt werden, nur unsere und die Zähne einiger anderer Wesen sind scharf genug. Ja, ich bin schon das perfekte Raubtier."

Sie knuffte mich in die Seite und sah mich böse an. Was hatte ich den jetzt angestellt?

„Du bist kein Tier. Hörst du.", ermahnte sie mich.

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortet ich gespielt theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich mein es ernst.", beharrlich sah sie mich an, worauf ich nur grinsen konnte.

„Wir sind alle Tiere und du musst dich damit abfinden, das viele Vampire sich stark von ihren Instinkten leiten lassen, unser Sozialverhalten untereinander gleicht dem von Raubtieren. Wir sind innerhalb unserer Familienbande sehr loyal aber wenn wir auf Fremde treffen kommt es oft zu Konflikten. Du hast mit uns eine sehr zivilisierte Gruppe kennen gelernt und die Cullens sind auch genauso, aber das liegt hauptsächlich an unserer Ernährung. Würden wir uns normal ernähren, würden wir uns jetzt bereits bekriegen."

„Warum denn das?"

„Nahrungsdruck. Es gibt hier einfach zu wenig Menschen um zwei so große Gruppen ausreichend zu ernähren.", antwortete ich sachlich.

„Zu wenig Menschen? Gut New England ist nicht das am dichtesten besiedelte Gebiet, aber sowenig leben nun auch nicht hier."

„Trotzdem, sind es zu wenige. Wir sind zu dritt und die Cullens sind zu acht, wenn wir Nessie mitrechnen zu neunt. Wenn jeder sich zweimal die Woche nährt und ab und an noch einen Snake zwischendurch nimmt sind das etwa 120 Menschen pro Jahr und Kopf. Rechnen das mal zwölf."

„1440.", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja, 1440 und es gibt Vampire die sich täglich nähren. Was glaubst du was hier los wäre wenn jedes Jahr noch zusätzlich 1440 Menschen verschwinden würden. Es würde auffallen und darum würden wir wie Raubtiere unser Territorium verteidigen. Das ist auch der Grund warum normale Zirkel selten mehr als drei oder vier Mitglieder haben, es gibt einfach nie genug zu essen."

Sie sah mich lang und eindringlich an, dann nickte sie. „Ich bin froh das du dich nicht von Menschen ernährst, sonst würde das hier nicht funktionieren."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich schlicht. Sie wusste ja gar nicht wie recht sie hatte.

„Ich möchte noch was anderes wissen."

„Alles was du willst, dafür sind wir doch hier."

„Du sahst also als Mensch anders aus?" Ich nickte. „Ist das immer so?"

„Ja, es ist Teil der Verwandlung. Ich weiß nicht warum aber alle Vampire sehen für Menschen attraktiv aus und unser Geruch wirkt auf euch auch anziehen. Ich vermute das soll uns bei der Jagd helfen, das Opfer sozusagen einlullen."

Sie schnupperte an mir und lächelte. „Es funktioniert. Hast du dich sehr verändert?"

Ich nahm meine Brieftasche aus der Hose und zog ein altes Foto von heraus. Es war eins dieser typischen Familienfotos Mama, Papa und Kind, wie fast jeder eins hat.

„Sag du es mir." Ich reichte ihr das Foto und sie nahm es vorsichtig entgegen.

Ihre Atmung und ihr Puls gingen schneller als sie das Foto intensiv betrachtete. Sie sah öfter von Foto zu mir und wieder zurück. Gespannt wartete ich auf ihr Urteil.

„Du warst auch damals schon ein schöner Mann, nur dieser Seitenscheitel ist echt zum schießen, damit sahst du echt aus wie ein Chorknabe." Ich schnaubte auf. Chorknabe. Ich war ja einiges doch nie ein Chorknabe. Ich funkelte sie an.

„Chorknabe.", knurrte ich bedrohlich und beugte mich über sie. „Ich war nie ein Chorknabe."

„Hilfe nein.", quietschte sie. „Du warst schon immer ein füürrschterlichesssss Gruselmonster. Ich ergebe mich."

„Geht doch.", knurrte ich in ihr Ohr und zog mich wieder zurück.

Sie betrachte erneut das Bild. „Ist das Jess?", fragte sie ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden.

„Ja."

Ihr Herz schlug schon wieder schneller und zwischen ihren Augen bildete sich eine Falte. „Hab ich's doch geahnt.", sagte sie so leise das ich es kaum verstehen konnte.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen so als hätte ich sie bei irgendeiner Schandtat erwischt. „Nein…Nein, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie mit stockender Stimme, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das da doch noch mehr war. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Das war doch unnötig, sie wusste doch das ich schon mal eine Beziehung hatte. Wir waren doch beide erwachsen, da hatte doch jeder seine Erfahrungen. Etwas tief in mir, so ein Gefühl oder Instinkt sagte das es das nicht seine konnte, das da noch was anders war was sie mir verschwieg, aber ich beschloss sie nicht zu bedrängen.

„Sie war sehr schön." Mit diesen Worten gab sie mir das Foto wieder und ich steckte es zurück an seinen Platz.

„Fast so schön wie du.", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke." Wie fast immer wenn ich ihr ein Kompliment wegen ihrer Schönheit macht lief sie leicht rot an und das verstärkte nur ihre Anziehungskraft auf mich. Ich sah in ihre Augen und war mal wieder hin und weg. Wie konnte ein Wesen solche Augen haben?

„Bruce…Erde an Bruce.", ihre Worte rissen mich aus meiner Trance.

„Was…Was ist?", fragte ich verlegen.

„Ich hab dich gefragt wie lange du allein geblieben bist, nach deiner Verwandlung. Irgendwann musst du dich ja dann doch unter Menschen gewagt haben."

„Den ersten Menschen hab ich drei Jahre nach meiner Verwandlung gesehen. Ich streifte damals durch die Umgebung meiner Hütte, als ein Trapper das Gebiet durchquerte. Da war dieser köstliche Geruch den ich noch nie so gerochen hatte, ich folgte ihm und machte mich schon bereit zur Jagd als ich ihn in der Ferne sah. Es war ein Mann und ich hatte mir doch nach Nam geschworen nie wieder einen Menschen zu töten. Ich war im Zwiespalt, der Dämon wollte sein Blut aber mein Verstand schrie NEIN. Gott sei dank, schlug der Wind um und ich hatte auch schon mehr Kontrolle über meine Instinkte, so schaffte ich es die Luft anzuhalten und wegzulaufen. Danach hab ich noch mehr aufgepasst, doch meine Neugier wurde immer größer, darum hab ich etwa ein Jahr später angefangen nach Menschen zu suchen, nicht um sie zu töten ich wollte einfach nur wissen ob ich je wieder unter ihnen leben konnte. Ich streifte um die wenigen Ansiedlungen immer darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden und nach einem weiteren Jahr hielt ich es für sicher und bin das erste Mal offen durch eine Stadt gelaufen."

„Fünf Jahre ohne Kontakt, wie hast du das nur ausgehalten?", fragte sie voller Mitleid.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran, außerdem hab ich damals noch ein Buch geschrieben um mich abzulenken."

„Trotzdem du warst bestimmt oft sehr einsam."

Was sollte ich dazu sagen, sie hatte ja recht. Ich zog sie an mich. „Jetzt bin ich nicht einsam und das ist alles was noch zählt.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

Sie strahlte mich an. „Das ist alles was zählt.", wiederholte sie zur Bestätigung.

„Wann und wie hast du eigentlich erfahren das du ein Vampir bist?"

„1973. Damals traf ich in Edmonton das erste Mal auf andere Vampire. Stuart und Claire. Sie haben mir alles erklärt, doch das ist eine längere Geschichte." Draußen war es schon dunkel und in der Ferne heulte ein Wolf, lecker. Ich sah zu ihr und ich hatte keine Lust mehr heute noch stundenlang über Stuart und Claire zu reden da das automatisch zu Lucie führen würde. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag und hier gab es noch ein großes Bett. Ich hatte schon so lange nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen in einem gelegen.

„Kann ich dir das nicht Morgen erzählen? Der Tag war doch schon lange genug. Ich hab drin ein großes Bett. Lass uns doch rein gehen."

Sie sah mich Spitzbübig an und nickte.

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte den Schnee aus ihnen. Ich hörte wie sie in der Hütte mit Geschirr hantierte und fluchte leise. Warum war sie denn schon auf? Wir hatten eine sehr angenehme Nacht miteinander verbracht. Gegen fünf hatte ich beschlossen ins nächste Dorf zu laufen um ein paar frische Bagels zu besorgen. Auf dem Rückweg war ich noch auf eine kleine Herde Weißwedelhirsche gestoßen und so hatte ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und hatte selbst auch noch gefrühstückt. Als ich die Tür zum Wintergarten öffnete kam sie mit einem Tablett aus der Hütte und strahlte mich an.

„Zieh doch die Schuhe aus, eh du alles nass machst.", begrüßte sie mich.

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf, daran musste ich mich wohl gewöhnen. Ich zog also die Schuhe und meine Jacke aus und setzte mich zu ihr auf das Sofa.

„Bist du schon lange auf?", fragte ich und strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Seit etwa einer Stunde.", antwortete sie und sah mich genau an. „Bleib mal so."

Ihr Gesicht kam näher, sie schnupperte an mir, dann leckte sie mir über die Wange und macht Mhmm. Was sollte das jetzt?

„Ich hoffe du hast zuerst die Bagel besorgt und warst dann jagen.", flüsterte sie mir zu und kicherte.

„Ja. Wieso?", verblüfft sah ich sie an.

„Dann ist ja gut, sonst hätte der Bäcker wohl einen Schock bekommen.", lachte sie.

„Schock? Wieso? Ich versteh gar nichts?", ich legte die Stirn in Falten. Ich war total verwirt.

„Nun, du hast ein wenig gekleckert.", brustete sie.

„Gekleckert?", da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und rieb mir automatisch mit der Hand über meine Wange, doch war nur noch ihr Speichel. „Du hast doch nicht etwa?" Nein, das hatte sie unmöglich getan. „Du hast doch nicht etwa das Blut von meiner Wange geleckt?"

Sie lachte nur und nickte.

Ich sah sie fassungslos an. „Hat's denn wenigstens geschmeckt?"

„Es ging so. Was gab's denn zum Frühstück?"

„Weißwedelhirsch.", antwortete ich trocken. Ich fand es immer wieder erstaunlich wie locker sie meine Ernährung nahm. Ich sah sie fest an und grinste. „Und jetzt hätte ich gerne einen Nachschlag."

Blitzschnell zog ich sie zu mir und verharrte nur Zentimeter über ihrem Gesicht. Sie Atmete schneller und sah mich entsetzt an.

„Bitte. Bitte nicht. Ich will auch immer artig sein.", sagte sie gepresst doch ich sah wie ihre Augen funkelten.

„Jetzt fresse ich dich auf.", knurrte ich.

„Aber nein, ich will noch nicht."

„Was interessiert mich was du willst."

Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen, dann beugte ich mich vor und küsste sie.

Als ich meine Lippen von ihren löste sah sie mich noch lange an.

„Du bist ein echtes Monster.", sagte sie sanft. „Aber du bist mein Gruselmonster."

„Solange du willst." Ich gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und setzte mich wieder auf.

Wir alberten noch ein wenig und dann Frühstückte sie. Als sie fertig war half ich ihr mit dem Geschirr. Draußen pfiff der Wind und es fing an stark zu Schneien.

„Heute wird es wohl nichts mit einem Spaziergang.", stellte sie mit bedauern fest.

Ich nickte und wir machten es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Ihr Kopf lag auf meinem Schoss und sie sah mich von unten an. „Was war das jetzt mit den beiden Vampiren die du in Edmonton getroffen hast?"

„Claire und Stuart?"

„Ja."

„Ich traf sie 1973, ich war zum ersten Mal in einer großen Stadt, als ich den typisch süßen Geruch wahrnahm. Ich konnte damit nichts anfangen aber mein Instinkt brachte mich dazu ihm zu folgen und dann fand ich sie. Sie hatten gerade zwei Obdachlose ausgesaugt und wollten die Leichen verschwinden lassen." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich skeptisch an. „Ja, sie leben auf die traditionelle Weise. Sobald sie mich entdeckten, gingen sie in Abwehrstellung und ich machte automatisch das Selbe. Es fehlte nicht viel und die Situation wäre eskaliert, doch Claire sah mich an und schüttelte verwirt den Kopf. Sie sprach mit Stuart und fragte ihn ob erschon Mal solche Augen gesehen hätte, doch er verneinte. Sie sprachen Gälisch und es war so ein alter Dialekt das ich sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und fragte sie was für ein Problem sie mit meinen Augen hätten. Sie sahen mich verblüfft an und fingen an zu lachen. So brach das Eis und wir gaben unser Abwehrhaltungen auf. Wir einigten uns darauf das sie erst die Leichen entsorgen und wir dann reden würden. Es wurde eins der längsten Gespräche, das ich bis dahin geführt hatte. Sie waren entsetzt das ich nicht wusste was ich war und erklärten mir die Regeln. Das ich mich nur von Tierblut ernährte fanden sie zwar unverständlich und lustig, aber sie hatten nichts dagegen so lange ich nicht versuchte sie zu bekehren.

Doch ich glaube für beide war das Wichtigste, das wir alle schottischer Abstammung waren und Claire genauso wie ich eine McGregor ist. Seltsamer Zufall, aber so was kommt vor.

Stuart wiederum ist ein Armstrong und beide waren sehr viel älter als ich. Claire wurde schon vor Achthundert Jahren verwandelt und Stuart sogar schon vor fast Tausend.

Sie nahmen mich unter ihre Fittiche und zeigten mir in den darauf folgenden Jahren alles was ich Wissen musste um unentdeckt unter Menschen zu leben. Ich lernte wie man an Geld und Kleidung kommt, wie man sich falsche Papiere verschafft, ein Auto anmeldet und worauf ich achten muss um nicht aufzufallen.

Gemeinsam zogen wir durch die ganze Welt und hier und da trafen wir auf andere unserer Art. Meist waren diese Treffen friedlich, doch nicht immer. Ich lernte zu Kämpfen und das man Vampire verbrennen muss um sie zu töten. Ironisch nicht. Ich hatte immer Angst davor zu verbrennen und jetzt ist es die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zu sterben.

Als lief gut, sie drängten mich nicht ihre Lebensweise anzunehmen und ich ließ ihnen ihre. Doch eine Nacht im Frühjahr 1982 änderte alles."

Ich ließ meinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen und hatte wieder meine kleine Lucie vor mir wie sie am Wegrand lag. Ach Lucie, du fehlst. Du wirst immer meine Tochter sein. Teil von mir.

„Was ist 1982 geschehen?", fragte Sandy und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Lucie", ich sah sie lange an bevor ich weiter sprach. „Wie du dir sicher denken kannst ist Lucie nicht meine kleine Schwester, sie ist eher so was wie eine Tochter.

1982 waren wir in Denver und da ich Durst hatte, hatte ich mich von den beiden getrennt und war in den Wäldern jagen. Ich war schon auf dem Rückweg als ich auf Lucie traf, sie war von einem LKW angefahren worden und lag im sterben. Sie fehlte mich an sie nicht sterben zu lassen und ich bekam Mitleid."

Ich kam ins Stocken und wusste nicht was wie ich es ihr erklären sollte.

„Du hast sie verwandelt stimmt's.", sagte sie freundlich.

Ich nickte. „Ja, das hab ich, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken."

„Konsequenzen?"

„Mhmm, es hat immer Konsequenzen. Stuart war gar nicht begeistert, das ich sie verwandelt hatte und sagte das er nichts mit einer Neugeborenen zu tun haben wollte. Es wäre jetzt mein Problem und das sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen würden. Claire hatte zwar Verständnis, aber hielt am Ende zu Stuart.

So stand ich plötzlich allein mit ihr da und war um ehrlich zu sein total überfordert. Ich war ja selbst noch fast ein Kind, zumindest für einen Vampir und hatte Null Erfahrung mit Neugeborenen. Ich tat mein bestes, aber mein bestes war nicht genug. Ich machte einen Fehler nach dem nächsten. Ich wollte das sie sich wie ich von Tierblut ernährt aber schon bei der zweiten Jagd trafen wir auf einen Jäger und ehe ich sie stoppen konnte hatte sie ihn schon getötet. Es war nicht ihr Fehler, sie machte nur das was ihr Instinkt ihr befahl, aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen und so kam es wie es kommen musste, die Gier nach Menschenblut wurde bei ihr immer stärker und irgendwann weigerte sie sich Tierblut überhaupt in betracht zu ziehen. Ich hatte ein Monster erschaffen und auch wenn ich die Menschen nicht getötete habe, so lastet jeder den sie seit ihr Verwandlung getötet auch auf mir."

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah mich streng an. Man das konnte sie echt gut. „Nein, du wolltest ihr nur helfen. Jeder ist für sein Handeln selbst verantwortlich. Du darfst dir nicht für alles womit du nur am Rande zu tun hast die Schuld geben." Ich nickte, doch das reichte ihr nicht. „Ich werde nicht zulassen das du alle Schuld auf dich nimmst, wo soll das denn enden? Du hast doch bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass sie das macht. Ja, du hast nicht alles richtig gemacht aber wer kann das schon von sich behaupten? Du hattest Mitleid mit ihr und das war richtig. Das darfst du nicht vergessen, denn wenn du dein Mitgefühl verlierst ist das viel schlimmer. Keiner kann wissen wofür es gut war, vielleicht wird sie uns alle eines Tages retten? Nicht nur uns sonder alle."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Retten? Hatte sie etwas gesehen, von dem ich nichts wusste? „Was meinst du damit?"

„Es gibt Visionen mit ihr aus denen ich noch nicht schlau werde, so vieles liegt noch im Dunkeln. Ich weiß nur das Lucie bei manchen Dingen eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird aber frag mich jetzt bitte nicht weiter.", wisperte sie flehend.

Ich sah in ihre Augen und ihr Hundeblick erweichte mich. Ich hatte ja schon immer erahnt das sie auch ein paar Geheimnise hat. Gut wenn ihr soviel daran lag wollte ich nicht weiter bohren. Zumindest nicht jetzt. „Gut, ich frag dich jetzt nicht aber wir werden noch darüber sprechen."

„Ja, wenn ich sie besser verstehe.", antwortete sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder in meine Schoss.

„Also gut. Eh ich dir erzähle wie es weiter ging muss ich dir ein paar Dinge erklären.", nahm ich den Fanden wieder auf. „Vampire haben sehr unterschiedliche Arten zu leben entwickelt. Hier im Norden und in Europa leben hauptsächlich Nomaden. Sie ziehen durch die Welt und ernähren sich hauptsächlich in den größeren Städten. Die meisten Opfer leben am Rand der Gesellschaft, Obdachlose, Nutten, Drogenabhängige, Kriminelle oder Gandmitglieder. Also Menschen deren Verschwinden wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregt." Sie nickte traurig aber ich war der Meinung das sie der Realität in die Augen sehen musste. An Vampiren war nichts Romantisches. „Eine andere Gruppe hat sich auf Kriege spezialisiert. Sie ziehen von einem Konflikt zum nächsten, da dort das Verschwinden von Menschen auch nicht weiter auffällt. Ich kenne Gruppen in Afrika, die Warlords mit Geld unterstützen nur um später vom Chaos zu profitieren.

In Asien wiederum gibt es Vampirzirkel die ganze Ballungsgebiete kontrollieren, sie sind sehr Territorial und oft leben sie schon seit Jahrhunderten im gleichen Gebiet. Zwischen den einzelnen Zirkeln hat sich ein Gleichgewicht entwickelt, wodurch sie friedlich nebeneinander leben können.

Und zu guter letzt gibt es noch unseren Süden, wobei ich mich nicht auf die Staatsgrenzen der USA beschränke sonder auch Mexiko und Mittelamerika mit einbeziehe. Hier hat sich eine fast einzigartige Kultur der Gewalt entwickelt."

„Gewalt. Warum?"

„Im Süden leben mehr Menschen und was noch wichtiger ist, es gibt dort sehr viele Illegale, der Tisch ist sozusagen reichlich gedeckt. Doch unter uns gibt es die Maßlosen, die ständig Durstigen und so kamen einige zu dem Schluss das sie öfter Trinken können wenn sie allein in einem Gebiet leben, darum fingen sie an die Konkurrenz auszulöschen. Doch wenn erfahrenen Vampire auf einander treffen weiß man nie wer gewinnt. Darum kam jemand auf die Idee Neugeborenen ein zusetzten."

„Neugeborenen? Was bringt das?", sie sah mich neugierig an und ich grinste bitter.

„Neugeborenen sind zwar wild und schwer zu kontrollieren aber da ihr Zellen noch mit ihrem eigenen Blut gesättigt sind, sind sie viel stärker als wir alten Vampire. Wir wiederum sind erfahrener und im Kampf nicht so von unseren Instinkten gesteuert, das gleicht es wieder aus…." Ich erzählte ihr die Geschichte der Neugeborenenarmen, das Eingreifen der Volturi und wie sich die Kriege später entwickelten, nur die aktuellen Probleme mit der New Order ließ ich aus, weil sie für meine Geschichte nicht wichtig war. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte immer wieder Fragen.

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte sie mich.

„Du hast mich mal gefragt wo meine Narben her stammen. Nun, der Süden, Lucie und meine Narben das hängt alles zusammen.

Nachdem sich Stuart und Claire dazu entschlossen hatten allein weiter zu ziehen, reiste auch ich mit Lucie weiter. Wir blieben im Norden, doch 1985 fragte sie ob wir nicht mal nach Greenville gehen könnten. Ich war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee Tennesse zu besuchen, aber sie hörte nicht mehr damit auf, bevor sie nach Colorado gezogen war hatte sie ihre ganze Jugend in Greenville verbracht und wollte es jetzt unbedingt noch mal sehen. Am Ende gab ich nach und so reisten wir nach Tennesse. Wir sahen uns die Orte ihrer Kindheit an und dann trafen wir auf Eric und Jim, zwei Vampire die man gerade aus New Orleans vertrieben hatte. Sie sahen direkt wie nützlich ihnen Lucie mit ihrer Gabe sein würde."

„Was kann sie denn?"

„Oh das hab ich dir noch nicht erzählt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lucie kann verhindern das du eine Entscheidung triffst."

Sie sah mich stutzig an. „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht, wofür soll das gut sein?"

„Nun stell dir vor du hättest Hunger, was würdest du tun?"

„Ich würde reingehen und mir was machen. Ist doch ganz einfach."

„Ja ist es, aber wenn sie dich blockiert würdest du einfach liegen bleiben. Du weißt zwar das du nur aufstehen und dir was zubereiten musst aber du kannst dich nicht dazu entscheiden es zu tun. Wenn sie dich blockiert machst du einfach das weiter was du gerade tust. Wie ein Computer der abstürzt oder eine CD die hängt."

„Das ist ja gruselig, doch was wollten die beiden damit?"

„Sie wollten eine neue Armee aufstellen und Lucies Gabe ist sehr nützlich im Kampf aber was noch wichtiger ist sie ist extrem nützlich wenn man eine größere Gruppe Neugeborene kontrollieren will."

„Ich verstehe und darauf habt ihr euch eingelassen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ja, leider.", antwortete ich zerknirscht. „Sie haben ihr das blaue vom Himmel versprochen. Haben von Freiheit und Abenteuer erzählt und sie ist voll darauf abgefahren. Die beiden haben sie so richtig eingewickelt und so hat sie sich ihnen angeschlossen. Für mich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gehen und meine Tochter verlassen oder mitmachen.

Sie ist doch meine Tochter. Ich konnte sie doch nicht allein lassen, darum blieb ich um sie zu schützen.

Wir blieben und Jim und Eric begannen sofort eine neue Armee aufzustellen. Wie erwartete war es für Lucie leicht die Neugeborenen zu kontrollieren und mit meinen militärischen Kenntnissen schufen wir eine sehr schlagkräftige Truppe. Wir eroberten New Orleans fast ohne Verluste, einen solchen erfolg hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben und so versuchten Jim und Eric ihr Einflussgebiet auszuweiten. Es kam zu immer neuen Kämpfen und ich fragte mich schon nach kurzer Zeit was ich da tat. Doch für Lucie war das alles nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel das sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben wollte und ich wollte sie nicht aufgeben, da ich mich für sie verantwortlich fühlte. So wurden aus Tagen Monate und aus Monaten Jahre. Ich habe an unzähligen Schlachten unter Vampiren teilgenommen und sehr viele getötete."

Sie sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Vampire zu töten hat mir nie viel ausgemacht, wir sollten eh nicht existieren und mit jedem den ich tötete hab ich vielen Menschen das leben gerettet, zumindest hab ich mir das eingeredet. Doch nach einem Jahr lernte ich einen neuen Aspekt in dieser Kriegsführung kennen. Neugeborenen verlieren nach etwa einem Jahr ihre Kraft und wenn sie keine nützliche Gabe haben sind sie für einen Kriegsclan nur noch unnützer Ballast. So war es auch mit unseren Neugeborenen. Ich war für ein paar Tage außerhalb der Stadt zum Jagen und als ich wieder kam waren die Neugeborenen ersetzt worden. Eric sagte nur das wäre halt so und ich soll mich damit abfinden.

Jahr für Jahr war es das Selbe wir griffen an oder wurden angegriffen, mal siegten wir und mal mussten wir uns zurück ziehen. Immer wieder wurden Menschen zu Vampiren, nur um als Kanonenfutter verheizt zu werden. Es kotzte mich an und so beschloss ich nach fünf Jahren das es genug war. Ich sprach mit Lucie und sagte ihr das ich dem Süden den Rücken kehren würde, mit oder ohne sie. Sie entschloss sich zu bleiben, da sie diese Art zu leben einfach mochte. Sie brächte den Nervenkitzel. Jim und Eric ließen mich nicht gerne gehen, nicht weil sie mich so mochten aber meine Gabe hatte sich oft als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Jeden anderen hätten sie wohl gezwungen zu bleiben, doch sie wussten genau dass das Band zwischen Lucie und mir zu eng war, hätten sie mich gezwungen hätte sie sich gegen sie gestellt und das wäre wohl ihr Ende gewesen.

Und so trennten sich 1990 unsere Wege und seit damals hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

Sandy setzte sich auf und fixierte mich mit ihren Augen. Ich sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und fragte mich was sie jetzt wohl von mir dachte.

Nach einen gefühlten Ewigkeit brach sie das Schweigen. „Hast du in deiner Zeit im Süden jemals einen Menschen getötet oder Verwandelt?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie nickte leicht und atmete hörbar aus. „Dann ist es ja gut."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Es ist gut? Ist das alles was du dazu sagst?"

„Was möchtest du den hören? Das ich es abstoßen finde was die Vampire dort im Süden machen oder das ich nicht verstehe warum sie einen endlosen Krieg führen. Das weißt du doch auch so. Doch ich kann verstehen warum du da geblieben bist und dich um deine Tochter gekümmert hast. Ich wäre froh wenn mein Vater sich um mich gekümmert hätte. Ich versteh auch das du dich nicht um deine menschliche Tochter kümmern konntest aber das mit Lucie versteh ich vollkommen und das du Menschfressende Vampire getötete hast. Nun deswegen werde ich keine schlaflosen Nächte haben. Tut mir leid, mein Mitleid mit denen ist nicht gerade sehr ausgeprägt.", sagte sie ziemlich scharf.

Ich sah sie ganz erstaunt an. „Du überraschtest mich immer wieder.", sagte ich schlicht.

„Ich mich manchmal auch.", lachte sie und lehnte sich an mich. „Was weißt du was aus ihr geworden ist?"

„Ich weiß nur das sie vor zwei Jahren Eric und Jim verlassen hat und das Eric tot ist. Das ist alles."

„Ich hab dich das zwar schon mal gefragt aber warum nimmst du keinen Kontakt zu ihr auf?"

„Ich hab ihr damals versprochen sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen zu lassen und mich nicht mehr einzumischen, wenn ich jetzt damit anfangen spricht sie nachher kein Wort mehr mit mir. Sie kann furchtbar stur sein, aber wenn sie zu uns kommt, unsere Lebensweise annimmt, werden wir sie mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie ist immer noch Teil unserer Familie."

„Das ist schön." Sie lächelte mich an und lehnte sich dann gegen meine Brust. „Was hast du danach gemacht? Jetzt wo du wieder allein warst?"

„Ich hab mich wieder in die Wildnis zurück gezogen und hab geschrieben. Ich hatte genug von der Welt da draußen. In Norden herrscht für mich Frieden."

„Für wie lange?"

„Für die nächsten acht Jahre."

„Acht Jahre.", seufzte sie. „Du warst ganz eindeutig zu oft allein. Was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ein wenig gereist. Ich wollte die Welt mit eigenen Augen sehen und nicht nur mit meiner Gabe."

„Das ist kann ich verstehen. Wann sind eigentlich Marie und Eddie zu dir gestoßen?"

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte ich mich erschöpft, mir fehlte im Moment die Kraft um auch noch darüber zu reden. Ich sah nach draußen, der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und es schneite nur noch leicht, gelegentlich kam sogar die Sonne zum Vorschein.

Ich sah in ihr Gesicht und lächelte matt. „Im Jahr 2000….Kann ich dir das nachher erzählen ich würde jetzt gerne ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen."

„Klar können wir darüber später sprechen.", antwortete sie und schenkte mir ihr schönstes Lächeln. „Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt."

Bibbernd stand sie vor dem Ofen und hielt ihre Hände vor die Glasscheibe. „Es ist so unfair, das dir nie kalt wird."

„Ich hab dich gefragt, aber du wolltest unbedingt noch ein Stück laufen.", antwortete ich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„War dir denn nicht mal am Nordpol kalt?"

„Nein."

„Das ist echt ungerecht." Sie funkelte mich an und schüttelte den Kopf „Echt, aber wie ist es so am Nordpol?"

„Langweilig."

„Wie langweilig?"

„Wie würdest du denn eine verschneite Eisfläche bezeichnen? Es gibt echt wunderschöne Plätze im Norden aber die Arktis selber ist da eher langweilig und nein ich hab die Fabrik vom Weihnachtsmann nicht gefunden."

Sie verdreht die Augen während sie weiterhin ihre Hände rieb. „Manchmal frag ich mich ob du ein älterer Herr oder ein Kindskopf bist."

Ein Pfeifen aus der Hütte erinnerte mich an den Wasserkessel. „Was immer du bevorzugst.", sagte ich noch als ich die Hütte betrat. Ich setzte ihren Tee auf, doch so durchgefroren wie sie war beschloss ich härtere Mittel einzusetzen. Ich nahm die Flasche mit dem Jamaikarum aus dem Schrank und schüttete einen großen Schluck in eine große Tasse, gab noch Zucker und heißes Wasser dazu und rührte das ganze um. Als ich ihr den Grog brachte hatte sie sich schon in eine Decke gehüllt und saß auf dem Sofa. Vorsichtig roch sie an der Tasse und zog ihre Augenbrauen kraus. „Das ist aber kein Tee."

Langsam nahm sie einen Schluck und atmete zischend aus.

„Ganz schön stark, willst du mich betrunken machen um mich zu verführen?", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und nahm noch einem Schluck.

„Wer weiß?", wisperte ich verschwörerisch.

„Mach keine Versprechungen die du später nicht einlöst."

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich wieder in die Hütte, holte den Tee und brachte ihn nach draußen. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und sie legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

„Was ist jetzt, möchtest du mich verführen?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ich sah sie grinsend an, ihre Wangen hatten wieder Farbe bekommen und streichelte mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper und automatisch entzog sie sich meiner Berührung. „Kalt.", quakte sie.

Ich lachte und zog mich zurück. „Ich glaub das mit dem Verführen verschieben wir."

„Ja. Leider.", sagte sie mit leidendem Gesicht. „Können wir jetzt über Marie und Eddie sprechen?"

„Ihre Verwandlung?"

„Ja, wie kam es dazu?"

Ich sah ihre tief in die Augen und nickte schließlich traurig. „Weil es auch unter Menschen Monster gibt. Es geschah am 36. Geburtstag von Linda. Die war zufällig in Texas. Linda hatte eine große Feier…" Ich erzählte ihr alles, wobei ich auf eine genaue Schilderung der Morde verzichtete. Ich berichtete wie ich sie fand und das die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu retten in ihrer Verwandlung lag. Sandy hörte mir wie gebannt zu, als ich ihr von den Morden erzählte zog sie mich zu sich und fing an mein Haar zu streicheln. Ich roch das Salz ihrer Tränen und spürte die wärme ihres Atems. Es tat weh davon zu berichten aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher, zumal es nicht nur mein Schmerz war und wir ihn im laufe der Jahre teilen konnten.

„Es tu mir so…", sagte sie unter Tränen, doch ich erstickte ihre Worte mit einem Kuss. Es brauchte ihr nicht leid zu tun und außerdem brauchte ich das jetzt. Ich brauchte sie so sehr.

„Wir haben gelernt damit zu leben und wenn jemand dein Mitgefühl hierbei benötigt ist das Marie. Für sie war es am schlimmsten.", sagte ich zärtlich.

Sie nickte und lächelte zaghaft „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Nichts was du nicht schon tust. Sei ihr einfach nur eine Freundin. Gib ihr das was wir Männer nicht können." Ich streichelte ihr Gesicht. „Sie liebt dich wie eine Schwester. Das weißt du doch."

„Für mich ist sie auch wie eine Schwester." Sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen. „Ach Bruce, warum sind manche Menschen so?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Wie ist es danach weiter gegangen?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich hab sie noch in der gleichen Nacht in einen Van gelegt und bin Richtung Norden davon gefahren. Den Toten konnte ich nicht mehr helfen aber den beiden schon. In der Nähe der kanadischen Grenze hab ich dann ein Flugzeug gestohlen, da ich ja mit den beiden im Auto schlecht über einen normalen Grenzübergang fahren konnte. Im Tiefflug sind wir nach Norden geflogen, bis wir dann auf einer Sandbank in der Nähe meiner Hütte gelandet sind. Das Flugzeug war danach zwar Schrott aber das war mir egal. Sie sind dann einen Tag später in meiner Hütte aufgewacht. Ich hab ihnen erklärt was geschehen war und was sie jetzt sind. Es war nicht einfach so allein mit zwei Neugeborenen, doch ich hatte in New Orleans gelernt wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Beide waren natürlich verwirrt und klammerten sich traurig aneinander, doch sie kamen relativ gut damit klar, das sie Vampire waren.

Doch als bei Marie langsam die Erinnerungen wieder kamen wurde es noch mal schwierig. Sie erkannte wer ich bin und verübelte mir dass ich mich nie um die Familie gekümmert hatte, aber mit der Zeit verstand sie unser Wesen besser und begriff das es mir unmöglich war. Wir näherten uns an und heute… Sie ist mein Augapfel."

„Sie liebt dich abgöttisch, das weißt du doch."

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich liebe sie auch. Ich war sehr streng zu beiden, vielleicht zu streng, aber ich wollte die Fehler die ich bei Lucie gemacht hatte vermeiden. Nach drei Jahren führte ich sie zum ersten Mal in die Nähe von Menschen. Ich war voller Sorge doch sie hatten kaum Probleme damit und so wiederholten wir es immer wieder bis wir dann im fünften Jahr anfingen durch Kanada zu reisen. Ab und an blieben wir für ein paar Monate in einer Stadt oder lebten wieder in der Wildnis, aus meiner Hütte war im lauf der Jahre ein richtiges Haus geworden. So vergingen die Jahre, ab und an trafen wir auf andere Vampire, mit einigen schlossen wir Freundschaft, andere Verachteten uns und mach Mal mussten wir auch Kämpfen. Unser Leben war ruhelos aber schön, doch Marie sehnte sich nach ein wenig Normalität. Sie wollte unbedingt studieren, wollte auf normale Partys, sie wollte einfach das nachholen was ihr durch ihren Tot verwährt wurde. Ich hab mich lange dagegen gesträubt und dann letztes Jahr doch nachgegeben und so sind wir dann hier gelandet."

„Dann muss ich mich also bei Marie bedanken, das du zu mir gefunden hast.", schmunzelte sie.

„Ja, ohne sie wären wir wohl kaum hier."

„Danke Marie.", flüsterte sie und fragte dann lauter. „Was ist eigentlich aus den Monstern geworden die eurer Familie das angetan haben?"

Oh, wie sollte ich ihr da erklären? Wie würde sie die Wahrheit aufnehmen?

„Bruce, was ist mit ihnen geschehen?", fragte sie mich eindringlich.

Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich hab dir immer gesagt das ich mich nie von menschlichen Blut ernährt habe." Sie nickte. „Bitte vergiss das nicht."

„Du hast sie." Ich unterbrach sie indem ich ihr den Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Ich habe das ganze natürlich aus der Ferne beobachtete und natürlich war ich wütend, doch ich musste mich ja um die Kinder kümmern. Darum überließ ich den Fall der Polizei, was ein Fehler war.

Wie Randel richtig vermutet hatte kümmerte sich sein Onkel Jo, der Sheriff um alles. Er hat Beweise manipuliert und die Morde zwei Landstreichern in die Schuhe geschoben. Die texanischen Gerichte sprachen schnell und parteiisch Recht und so landeten die beiden unschuldig im Todestrakt." Sandy sah mich zweifelnd an und stöhnte laut. „So ist das da. Randel und seine Freunde trieben weiter ihr böses Spiel und doch jetzt wo sie Blut geleckt hatten wurde es immer schlimmer. Ich habe noch vier weitere Morde mit ansehen müssen, immer an durchreisenden Frauen und niemand hielt sie auf. Nach zwei Jahren war ich es satt, die Kinder waren soweit das ich sie für ein paar Wochen allein lassen konnte und so reiste ich nach Texas. Dort hab ich dann mit allen vier, ja auch mit dem Sheriff, sehr lange Gespräche geführt. Es waren keine schönen Gespräche und sie haben alle darum gebettelt das ich sie endlich erlöse. Wie gesagt ich habe nicht von ihnen getrunken aber ich bereue auch nicht das ich sie getötet habe."

Sie sah mich sehr lange an, dann nickte sie. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte sie auch getötete, das waren keine Menschen also zählen sie nicht. Doch was ist aus den armen Kerlen in der Todeszelle geworden?"

„Sie sind wieder auf freiem Fuß. Die vier haben während unseres Gesprächs alles Gestanden und ich hab das auf Video aufgezeichnet, das und ein paar Unterlagen aus dem Tresor des Sheriffs hab ich an ein paar überregionale Zeitungen den Staatsanwalt und die Verteidiger geschickt. Die armen Kerle waren schon einen Monat später wieder auf frei."

„Gut.", antwortete sie schlicht und sah ins Feuer.

Lange Zeit starrte sie in die Flamen, was hatte sie nur? Es war ihr wohl doch nicht so einerlei das ich getötet hatte oder war sonst noch was? Vorsichtig stupste ich sie an. Sie drehte sich zu mir und schenkte mir ein kurzes lächeln, bevor sie wieder ins Feuer sah. Ich übte mich in Geduld und wartete. Und wartete.

„Wann genau war der letzte Geburtstag deiner Tochter noch Mal?", fragte sie endlich.

Ich sah sie verwirt an. „Am 20.08.2000. Warum?"

„Und Jess ist auch an dem Tag gestorben?", fragte sie weiter ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.

„Ja.", antwortete ich leise.

Urplötzlich drehte sie sich zu mir, legte mir beide Hände auf die Wangen und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

So schön das war, ich verstand nichts mehr. Was war hier los?

Sie sah mich lange an und ein Funkeln lag in ihren Augen „Bruce?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich zögerlich.

„Glaubst du an Schicksal?"

„Glaubst du an Schicksal?", ihre Frage hallte immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Glaubte ich an Schicksal? Hierauf gab es keine einfache antwort.

Zuzugeben das mein Leben vom Schicksal bestimmt wird wäre so als würde ich sämtliche Verantwortung auf eine höhere Macht abwälzen, doch konnte ich die abstreiten das der 20.08. in meinem Leben eine entscheidende Rolle spielte? Nein. Zuviel war immer wieder an diesem Tag passiert. Ich konnte also die Existenz von so was wie Schicksal nicht ganz von der Hand weisen. Egal wie sehr es meinem Ego missfiel, es gab wohl doch so etwas wie Schicksal.

„Ja.", flüsterte ich resigniert.

„Gut.", wisperte sie und holte tief Luft. „Du weißt noch als ich dir von meiner ersten Vision erzählt habe…Da hab ich dir nicht alles erzählt."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah in ihr Gesicht. Nervös wickelte sie eine Haarlocke um ihren Finger und sah mich durch ihre Wimpern an.

„Ich hatte in der Nacht zwei Visionen, die von der ich dir erzählt habe und…und die Andere war, wie ich jetzt weiß gar kein Bild der Zukunft, sondern eine Nachricht an mich." Ihre Stimme zitterte und ich sah ihre Anspannung. Was war das nur für eine Nachricht?

„Ich muss dir aber erst etwas erklären. Die Zigeuner von denen ich abstamme glauben das Menschen wie ich nicht selber in die Zukunft blicken können. Wir haben nur eine starke Verbindung zu den Geistern der Verstorbenen. Für sie ist unsere Bindung an Raum und Zeit aufgehoben. Sie leben Gleichzeitig in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Jemand mit meiner Gabe steht in Kontakt mit einem oder mehreren dieser Wesen und von ihnen kommen unsere Visionen. Für die Zigeuner sind wir die Mittler mit dem Reich der Mythen, Bewahrer des Wissens und jeder von uns steht im direkten Kontakt einem Schutzgeist, der über uns wacht. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, doch das letzte halbe Jahr hat mir in so vielem die Augen geöffnet das ich es nicht mehr abstreiten kann. Ich stehe wohl im Kontakt mit einem Verstorbenen der mich direkt zu dir geführt hat, der dich kannte und liebte. Das weiß ich jetzt.

Sie hatte recht wir sind für einander geschaffen, zwei Seelen die sich ergänzen. Sie hat mich ausgewählt, weil es schon immer bestimmt war, das wir zueinander finden. Sie hat dich geliebt, doch es war nie ihr Schicksal dich auf deiner langen Reise zu begleiten, das ist meine. Sie sagte das du ein guter Mann bist und sie hat recht. Es tut mir leid das du soviel leiden musstest um hierher zu gelangen und ich kann dir nicht versprechen das die Zukunft immer schön sein wird, aber du wirst nie wieder allein sein.

Sie hat dich nie vergessen und als sie auf die andere Seite kam und ihr dein Schicksal bewusst wurde, hat sie dir alles verziehen. Sie will das du glücklich bist und sie will das ich glücklich bin und ich bin glücklich. Mit dir."

Sie sah mich prüfend an und ich starrte end geistert zurück von wem sprach sie da? Wer hat mich geliebt? Doch nicht etwa? Nein, das war doch unmöglich.

„Bruce. Ich hatte meine ersten Visionen in der Nacht vom 20. auf den 2000. Als du mir das Foto von dir, Linda und Jess gezeigt hast wurde mir alles klar. Jess war zwar älter auf meinem Bild aber sie war es. Sie ist wenn ich es richtig sehe meine Verbindung in die andere Welt, mein Schutzengel.

**Ich verstehe es jetzt und ich habe keine Angst mehr.**

Unsere Leben sind verwoben und jetzt ist alles so wie es sein sollte.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie griff nach meiner Hand, verschränkte unsere Finger und hob sie hoch. „Das hier ist unser Schicksal und nichts kann das ändern."

Ich sah sie geschockt an. Jess? Wie war das möglich? Warum? Wieso? Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Trauer, Wut, Zweifel und Liebe. Gott was tust du mir nur an? Warum nimmst du mir alles und gibst mir gleichzeitig. Warum mussten sie sterben? Nur damit ich jetzt glücklich sein konnte? Das war doch alles so ungerecht. Doch was war mit Jess warum tat sie das? Wenn sie es überhaupt tat. Doch daran zweifelte ich nicht mehr, meine Welt war so verrückt das dieser Irrsinn einfach nur wahr sein musste. Doch warum Jess? Warum hast du dieses liebe Kind in meine Welt gestoßen? Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich darüber freuen oder Jess dafür hassen sollte.

Ich wusste nur noch eins. Das ich dieses wunderschöne Mädchen, diese wunderbare Frau vor mir liebte und daran würde sich nichts ändern.

Ich zog sie zu mir bis sie rittlings auf meinem Schoss saß. „Wovor hattest du Angst?"

„Vor dir."; sagte sie nach einigem zögern. „Lass es mich erklären. Durch die Erzählungen meiner Großmutter und die Bilder von euch wurde mir irgendwann klar was du bist. Gut ihr habt immer nur Tiere gejagt aber trotzdem seid ihr Vampire und in allen Legenden werdet ihr als grausame Monster beschrieben. Ich verstand einfach nicht wie ich mich auf ein Monster einlassen sollte, verstehst du. Und dann… dann wurde mir auch noch bewusst das ich eine von euch werde."

Ich sah sie streng an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will."

Sie legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich weiß das du das nicht möchtest aber es wird geschehen aber lass uns das ein andermal besprechen. Ja?" Ich nickte ergeben, wenn auch nicht überzeugt. Ich würde schon einen Weg finden, dass es nicht dazu kam.

Sie lächelte mich an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. „Gut. Natürlich hatte ich davor angst. Wer hätte das nicht? Ich hatte mir geschworen das ich mich von dir fernhalte, doch als ich dich das erste Mal sah…Da waren all meine Vorsätze nicht mehr wichtig, Du hattest mich, als ich dich das erste Mal richtig sah. Die Zweifel waren zwar noch vorhanden aber deine Anziehungskraft war größer, erst recht nach dem was du auf der Party gemacht hast. Und jetzt, jetzt wo ich dich richtig kennen…Wie soll ich da noch Angst vor dir haben? Ich weiß nur eins das ich nie wieder ohne dich sein will. Die letzten Monate…Du hast mir so gefehlt. Es tat weh. Ich war so allein. Es war so als ob ich…Als ob man mir mein Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hätte, um zu sehen wie lange ich ohne leben kann.

Doch jetzt bist du wieder da und es gibt für mich nichts mehr wovor ich Angst haben muss. Du wirst mich doch nicht mehr allein lassen, oder?" Die letzten Worte sagte sie flehend und ich spürte ihren Schmerz. Der gleiche Schmerz den auch ich fühlte wenn ich an die letzten Monate dachte.

„Nein, Ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen. Wie sollte ich? Du bist doch mein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ohne dich bin ich nichts." Ich lächelte in ihr strahlendes Gesicht. „Vertraust du mir?"

Sie nickte euphorisch.

„Dann halt jetzt bitte ganz still.", sagte ich sanft und sie erstarrte.

Ich prüfte meinen Durst aber das Monster schien zu schlafen. Langsam beugte ich mich vor und näherte mich ihrem Hals. Bemächtigt sog ich ihren Duft auf und das Monster rührte sich verschlafen. Immer näher kam ich ihren Adern. Ich hörte das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens und sah das Blut durch ihre Adern pulsieren. Das Monster rührte sich doch mein Verstand erinnerte sich an den Schmerz. Ich drängte das Monster zurück und grinste. Dann berührten meine Lippen ihren Hals, meine Zunge schnellte vor und ich spürte ihre Leben intensiver als jemals zuvor. Es war wie ein Rauch. Meine Kehle brannte Ich schmeckte das Gift, das sich mit ihrem Geschmack vermischte. Ich berauschte mich an ihrem reinen Leben und konnte doch das Monster kontrollieren, was mir einen zusätzlichen Kick verschaffte. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen was alles auf mich einstürmte, nur das es sehr schön war. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge ihren Hals nach oben bis ich ihr Ohr erreichte und wollig knurrte. Nein, es war kein knurren mehr das schnurren einer Katze.

Mit leuchtenden Augen löste ich mich von ihr und strahlte in ihr Gesicht. WOW. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte auch diese Prüfung bestanden. Jetzt war ich bereit. Jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr es nicht zu sagen.

„Sandy, tha gràdh mòr agam ort. Mo Reul a' Chinn a Tuath.", sagte ich ganz sanft.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich an. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab kein Wort verstanden."

„Ich sagte. Sandy, ich liebe dich so sehr. Mein Nordstern."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Gesicht strahlte und dann beugte sie sich zu mir und küsste mich leidenschaftlicher als jemals zuvor.

Als sie sich von mir löste sah ich das ihre Augen feucht waren doch sie überstrahlte alles und dann sagte sie ganz mit zitternder Stimme „Und ich liebe dich."

* * *

**So das war das Ende dieses Kapitel. Alles ist gesagt, die Vergangenheit liegt jetzt offen vor euch. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Jetzt haben sie es endlich ausgesprochen, wurde ja auch Zeit oder was meint ihr?**

**Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die mir immer wieder mit ihren Reviews Mut machen weiter zu schreiben.**

**Ich danke auch denen die zwar lesen aber nie schreiben. **

**Wenn alles klappt gibt es am Sonntag den 2. Teil des Interviews mit Marie würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal vorbeischaut.**

**Soviel für heute.**

**LG**

**IRA **


	18. Hockey

**Zu Ostern gibt es ein neues Ü-Ei oder Kapitel. Als kleine Besonderheit gibt es zu dem Kapitel ein Outtake „Unter Vampiren" aus Sandys Sicht, das ihr am besten nach der zweiten Szene lesen solltet.**

**Das Outtake findet ihr hier: .net/s/5852874/1/Nordstern_Interviews_und_Outtakes**

**So und jetzt viel spaß mit dem Kapitel.**

* * *

**17. Hockey**

Ich spürte ihren heißen Atem auf meiner nackten Brust und sah leicht verträumt zu ihr. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie schlief. Freude durchdrang meinen ganzen Körper mit wärme, ich hatte ihr wirklich gesagt das ich sie liebe und sie ist nicht weggelaufen. Nein, sie liebt mich auch. Sie liebt mich den Vampir. Sie hatte recht es war etwas anderes es zu sagen als es nur zu wissen, es war wie eine Art Versprechen. Ein Versprechen für glücklichere Tage.

Sanft strich ich ihre eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie kräuselte leicht ihre Nase, wie süß. Alles war süß an ihr sie war perfekt. Wie hatte sie jemals an ihrer Schönheit zweifeln können?

Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihr Herz pumpte kräftiger, ich kannte diese Zeichen mittlerweile und wusste das sie bald aufwachen würde. Diese kleinen Dinge faszinierten mich immer wieder, der menschliche Körper war doch eine unglaubliche Maschine.

Langsam regte sie sich, strich mit ihren Fingern über meine Narben. Ich weiß nicht welche Faszination sie auf sie ausübten, aber sie liebte es sie zu liebkosen. Behutsam strich ich durch ihr Harr und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und lächelte mich strahlend an.

„Morgen, mo Reul.", sagte ich leise um die Magie des Augenblicks nicht zu zerstören.

Sie küsste meine Brust und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie mir zu.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete ich ihr und sie strahlte. Ich wuschelte durch ihre Haare und grinste sie an. „Das gefällt dir."

„Ja.", lachte sie. „Ich könnte dir das den ganzen Tag sagen, du bleibst jetzt schön hier liegen und ich bin gleich zurück."

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortete ich mit gespieltem ernst, was sie mit einem Augenrollen quittierte und sich aus dem Bett schwang.

Ich sah ihr nach wie sie die Leiter nach unten nahm. Sie trug nur eines meiner T-Shirts und Pantys und man, sie sah echt sexy aus. Ich spürte wie mir meine Boxer echt zu eng wurden und drehte mich auf den Bauch. Ich hörte sie in der Dusche singen und musste Grinsen, weil sie echt keinen Ton traf. Singen gehörte echt nicht zu ihren Talenten aber niemand ist perfekt.

Ich lag schon eine 20 Minuten alleine im Bett und mir wurde langsam langweilig. Was machte sie nur solange im Bad? Zehn Minuten später fing ich an die Astlöcher in den Deckenbalken zu zählen und wurde immer nervöser. Sagte sie nicht sie wäre gleich wieder da? Doch es half nichts ich musste noch eine viertel Stunde warten ehe sie aus dem Bad kommen hörte.

Als erstes roch ich eine Mischung aus Papaya und Mango, die ihren betörenden natürlichen Duft leicht überdeckte. Breit grinsend kletterte sie die Leiter nach oben. Sie trug einen Bademantel und ihr Haar war frisch geföhnt und etwas lockiger als sonst. Sie hatte ein leichtes Make-up aufgelegt, ganz dezent betonte es ihre Augen und die vollen Lippen, die leicht glitzerten. Mit schelmischen grinsen öffnete sie den Bademantel und ließ ihn nach unten gleiten und es kam ein Bustier und ein String zum Vorschein, deren Blau perfekt mit der Farbe ihrer Augen harmonierten. WOW. Was auch immer sie vor hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie.

Ihr Anblick brachte sofort wieder leben in meine Mitte und meine Boxer bildete ein Zelt, was ihr nicht entging. Schmunzelnd stieg sie zu mir aufs Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf mich. Ihre Hand fuhr wie zufällig über die Beule und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während ich zischend nach Luft schnappte.

Was tat sie nur mit mir? Falsche frage ich wusste was sie mit mir tat doch war ich schon dazu bereit? Das Monster in mir schwieg und mir war klar das ich es nicht ewig aufschieben konnte. Sie war kein unerfahrener Teenager, sie war eine Frau und das gehörte nun einmal zu einer Beziehung.

Gehörte, tu doch nicht so scheinheilig, schollt ich mich selbst. Du begehrst sie doch genauso. Du würdest sie doch am liebsten jetzt auf der Stelle nehmen. Sei ehrlich. Sie war es jedenfalls.

Sie sah mir in die Augen und ich sah ein funkeln in ihren. Wir hielten Zwiesprache ganz ohne Worte, schließlich nickte ich leicht und sie tat es mir gleich. Wir waren uns einig.

Ich richtete mich auf und küsste sie, dabei streifte ich langsam die Spaghettiträger des Bustiers von ihren Schultern und befreite ihre Brüste von dem Stoff. Sanft hob ich sie von mir und legte sie auf ihren Rücken wobei mein Mund den ihren nie verließ. Unter kleinen Küssen wanderte mein Mund über ihre Schultern zu ihren Brüsten. Meine Zunge leckte über die Halbkugeln und wanderte zu den Warzen, um diese zärtlich zu liebkosen. Leicht saugte ich mal an der einen, vergaß aber auch die andere nicht. Sie quittierte meine Bemühungen mit einem wolligen Seufzer. Ihre Hände hatten sich in mein Haar vergraben, das sie mal zärtlich mal kräftiger streichelte.

Meine rechte Hand wanderte langsam an ihr herab, als ich den Stoff des Strings erreichte stoppte ich und sah in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte was ich als Zustimmung auffasste und so nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und ließ meine Finger langsam unter den Stoff gleiten. Sie spreizte ihre Beine um mir den Zugang zu erleichtern.

Es war anders als ich es in Erinnerung hatte ihre Haut war so glatt und weich und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ich verstand was anders war. Sie war rasiert das hatte es früher nicht gegeben. Sanft strich ich über ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Ich fühlte die Feuchtigkeit die von ihrer Mitte ausging und das Pulsieren des Bluts. Sie seufzte auf als ich ihren Kitzler streifte und ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich strich noch zweimal über die ganze Länge ihrer Pussy und drang dann mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Es war feucht und warm und sehr, sehr angenehm. Ich ließ meine Finger immer wieder vor und zurück gleite und stimulierte ihren Kitzler mit meinem Daumen.

Sie Stöhnte immer lauter, schrie fast, nur unterbrochen von einem vereinzeltem Wimmern. Ihre Hand vergrub sich in meinem Nacken und zog mich zu sich. Ihr Kuss war so voller Leidenschaft, ich spürte ihren Stockenden Atem.

„Etwas schneller.", dirigierte sie mich und ich erhöhte etwas die Frequenz. „Ja…Ja, so ist gut. Das fühlt sich so gut an."

Je näher sie ihrem Orgasmus kam desto lauter wurde sie, was mich umso geiler machte. Sie sah so hinreisend aus wie sie sich wand, auf einem ihrer Finger biss oder die Augen verdrehte. Mein Schwanz war mittlerweile aus Granit, so hart war er und ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen ihr nicht das Höschen runter zu reißen und in sie einzudringen. Doch das wollte ich mir für später aufheben das hier war ihr Moment, hier ging es nur um sie nicht um mich.

Sie drückte etwas ihren Rücken durch, ihr Puls raste und sie schrie mir ihre Lust entgegen. Alles roch ganz intensiv nach ihr und ihre Haut war ein klein wenig wärmer als sonst. Sie war kurz davor den Gipfel zu erklimmen als mich ein Geräusch ablenkte und ich aus dem Rhythmus geriet.

„Nicht aufhören…Mach weiter. Ich kommen gleich.", stöhnte sie laut auf und ich nahm meine Bewegung wieder auf.

„Oh. JA. Ich komme. JAAAA.", schrie sie mir entgegen. Sie zitterte leicht, als ob ihr Becken kleine Schockwellen durch ihren Körper senden würde. Sie bäumte sich aus und verkrallte sich in meinem Haaren. Wimmernd ließ sie sich zurück aufs Lacken fallen und sah mich verklärt an. Ich hatte mittlerweile den Rhythmus verlangsamt und streichelte mit meiner freien Hand ihre Wangen während ihr Orgasmus abklang.

Sie strahlte mich an und küsste mich zärtlich. Als ich meine Finger zurückzog waren sie ganz von ihrem Nektar benetzt. Fasziniert sog ich den süß-herben Duft ein. Ich konnte nicht anders ich wollte wissen wie es schmeckt und steckte beide Finger in meinen Mund. Der Geschmack war mir fremd aber nicht unangenehm, eher erregend.

Sie kicherte auf als sie mir zusah. Ich sah sie mit einem Grinsen an. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Du.", lachte sie. „Du machst ein Gesicht wie ein Kind das etwas zu erste Mal probiert und sich unschlüssig ist ob es gut oder schlecht ist."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sie zu mir hoch. „Du hast immer Ideen. Ich glaub du solltest dich jetzt anziehen."

„Ich dachte wir vertiefen das noch etwas.", sagte sie enttäuscht und sah mich flehend an.

„Später, es sei den du steht's auf Zuhörer."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Zuhörer? Eddie und Marie? Sind die etwa hier."

Ich nickte. „Nicht nur die Beiden, wen mich nicht alles täuscht haben sie die Cullens und ihren Flohfänger mit dabei."

„Du solltest ihn nicht so nennen.", ermahnte sie mich. „Was wollen die alle hier?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun wir wollten etwas Hockey spielen aber vor heute Nachmittag hatte ich nicht mit ihnen gerechnet. Wir sollten uns jetzt anziehen, es sei denn."

Entsetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sah mich mit leichtem Vorwurf an.

„Wie lang sind sie schon da? Ich meine wie viel haben sie mitbekommen?", flüsterte sie mir zu.

„Du weißt noch wo ich aus dem Rhythmus gekommen bin."

„Oh.", stöhnte sie nur und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. „Solange."

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Sie kennen das. Wer so gute Ohren hat wie wir gewöhnt sich daran ab und zu Dinge zu hören die man gar nicht hören möchte. Das ist ganz normal und nichts wofür wir uns schämen müssen."

„Trotzdem, ich hab ziemlich laut geschrieen. Das ist ganz schön unangenehm."

Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase und strahlte sie an. „Also ich fands geil."

Wir zogen uns schnell an, wobei sie mir einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, aber was hätte ich machen sollen sie ich hatte doch auch nicht mit ihnen gerechnet. Als wir fertig waren nahm ich sie an der Hand und sah sie verschmitzt an.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse oder?", fragte ich sie leise.

„Nein, aber sag mir das nächste Mal bescheid." Sie küsse mich schnell und zupfte noch etwas an ihrem Pullover. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Zauberhaft wie immer.", antwortete ich und nahm ihre Hand. Ich spürte das ihr Blutdruck etwas höhere und der Puls schneller ging als sonst. Ich drückte sie leicht. „Bereit für eine Horde Vampire?"

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns. Man ist das peinlich."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, es war ihr peinlich das sie sie gehört hatten aber sie hatte offensichtlich keine Angst als einziger Mensch unter lauter Fabelwesen zu sein. Manchmal war sie mir unheimlich.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Wintergarten und sofort richteten sich sechs Augenpaare auf uns. Nur die Frauen waren hier, von den Männern war nichts zu sehen aber ich konnte ihren Geruch, vor allem den unangenehm Hundegeruch wahrnehmen, sie konnten nicht allzu weit entfernt sein.

„Guten Morgen die Damen.", begrüßte ich sie.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei." Schalte es vielstimmig zurück.

„Ja, guten Morgen.", sagte Sandy leicht nervös und sah sich um.

Bella und Nessie bedachten uns mit einem warmen lächeln. Rosalie sah uns nur kurz an und wand sich wieder dem Fenster zu, was hatte die Eisprinzessin nur? Esme hatte wieder diesen, wie soll ich sagen Mütterlich besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Offensichtlich konnte sie nicht anders. Die kleine Elfe strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ich dachte schon sie stürmt gleich auf uns los, doch da kam ihr Marie zuvor.

Sie stand wie aus dem nichts vor uns und legte ihre Arme um uns, dann sah sie von Sandy zu mir und wieder zurück. Breit lächelnd nickte sie. „So gefällt mir das.", dann beugte sie sich zu Sandy. „Hat er dich gut behandelt? Wenn nicht…"

Sie ließ offen was sie mit mir tun wollte, doch Sandy grinste nur. „Es ist alles OK. Du brauchst ihm nicht weh zu tun.", dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Marie „Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Und ich dich.", lachte Marie und löste sich von ihr.

Nervös mit ihrem Fuß tippelnd stand Alice hinter Marie und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Kaum war Marie zur Seite gedrehten stand sie schon vor Sandy lächelte und umarmte sie, was mir einen gehörigen Schrecken in die Glieder fahren ließ, doch Sandy zwinkerte mir nur zu und so blieb ich ruhig

„Hey ich bin Alice, wir müssen uns unbedingt unterhalten. Ich will alles wissen wie du das machst…Also wie du in die Zukunft siehst. Weiß du ich kann das nämlich auch. Ach ist das aufregend jemand mit einer ähnlichen Gabe zu treffen…Ich bin ja so aufgeregt.", plapperte sie los. Sandy sah sie nur mit großen Augen an und hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten dem Redefluss zu folgen, da Alice doch recht schnell sprach.

„Alice, lass sie doch mal Luft holen, überfahr sie doch nicht so.", schaltete sich Esme ein und lächelte Sandy an.

„Entschuldige.", sagte Alice und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Macht nichts und wir können uns ja später unterhalten.", sagte Sandy und sah dann zu Esme die ihr ihre Hand hin hielt die sie sofort ergriff. „Du bist Esme, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Und ich freu mich dich kennen zu lernen, Marie hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt.", antworte Esme.

„Ich hoffe doch nur gutes."

„Ja und sie hat nicht zuviel versprochen." Esme lächelte noch einmal und gab den Platz für Bella frei.

Bella sah breit grinsend von Sandy zu mir, wand sich dann aber an Sandy. „Hey, ich bin Bella, freut mich echt dich kennen zu lernen. Wo wir doch soviel gemeinsam haben. Ich war auch mal der Mensch unter Vampiren."

Sandy trat einen Schritt vor und umarmte sie. „Ich weiß, darüber sollten wir uns mal unterhalten. Ich freu mich ja so euch kennen zu lernen.", dann sah sie zu Nessie. „Ist das deine Tochter?"

Bella drehte ihren Kopf zu Nessie und sah sie stolz an. „Ja, das ist Renesmee. Schatz komm doch her und sag guten Tag."

Etwas schüchtern stellte sich Nessie zu ihrer Mutter und reichte Sandy ihre Hand.

„Hallo.", piepste sie.

„Hallo, Kleines." Sandy sah sie mit großen Augen an und warf mir einen versteckten Blick zu. „Schön das du da bist."

Sandy sah kurz zu Rosalie, die uns immer noch den Rücken zu wand und stur nach draußen blickte. Sandy schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schenkte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nessie. „Ich hab noch nicht gefrühstückt und du isst doch auch." Nessie nickte. „Willst du nicht mit rein kommen und dann machen wir uns was?"

Nessie sah kurz zu Bella die ihr über den Kopf strich und nickte.

„Gern was gibt's denn?", sagte sie leise.

Sandy nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in die Hütte. „Da müssen wir mal schauen was noch da ist."

Da stand ich nun und sah ihr hinterher. Das ging ja leichter als ich dachte, nur Rosalie machte mir etwas sorgen. Marie grinste mich breit an und zog mich zur Couch wo jetzt alle außer Rosalie, die wohl beschlossen hatte uns zu ignorieren, Platz nahmen.

Marie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und strich sich wie beiläufig über ihr Ohr. Sie wollte mich allein sprechen.

‚Ja, Schatz.', sagte ich in ihrem Kopf.

‚Ist wieder alles gut zwischen euch?'

‚Ja, wir haben über alles gesprochen. Alles ist gut.'

‚Ich hab's mir ja gedacht. Ich meine ihr wart ja nicht zu überhören.', sie grinste mich schelmisch an. ‚Ich freu mich ja so für euch.'

‚Und ich erst. Sie ist einfach unglaublich, aber das weiß du ja. Wieso seit ihr so früh?'

‚Ach ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich wollte einfach wissen was hier los ist. Tut mir leid das wir euch gestört haben.'

‚Macht nichts.'

Ich sah zu Esme die sich interessiert umschaute und mich mit einem mütterlichen Blick bedachte. Man was hatte die nur?

„Schön hast du es hier. Wer hat es eingerichtet?", fragte sie um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Während aus der Hütte der Duft oder Gestank von gebratenen Speck und Eiern zu uns wehte.

„Marie kümmert sich bei uns um so was.", antwortete ich. „Ich hätte es wohl so gelassen wie es war."

„Ja, du hättest einfach ein paar Baumstämme behauen und gut wär's. Ihr hättet mal seine Hütte in Kanada sehen sollen Tanne Rustikal, sag ich nur. Wie aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert. Alles grob gezimmert.", hetzte Marie laut lachend.

„Es hat für mich ausgereicht."; warf ich empört ein aber sie hatte ja recht, meine Möbel waren alle selbst gezimmert gewesen. Ich hatte in den ersten Jahren halt soviel kaputt gemacht und neue kaufen konnte ich ja auch nicht. Später hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt und es war mir auch um ehrlich zu sein egal.

„Es kann halt nicht jeder ein Händchen für Inneneinrichtung haben, sein Talent liegt halt im schreiben.", verteidigte mich Bella, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich hier unter lauter Frauen fehl am Platze, doch konnte ich Sandy einfach allein lassen? Ich sah kurz zu Marie und beschloss dass das Risiko gering war.

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich eure Männer gelassen?", fragte ich schließlich in die Runde.

„Die sind schon runter zum See und bereiten die Spielfläche vor.", antwortete mir Alice mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Fühlst du dich etwa unwohl mit soviel Frauen?"

Ich grinste zurück. „Wie soll ich mich unter soviel Schönheit unwohl fühlen? Ich will euch nur die Gelegenheit geben in Ruhe über uns Männer hetzen zu können."

„So was würden wir doch nie machen.", antwortet sie süffisant.

„Ich weiß ihr unterhaltet euch nur über die neuesten Trends in der Mode.", gab ich zwinkernd zurück, stand auf und ging lachend in die Hütte.

Nessie und Sandy saßen am Tisch und verdrückten eine große Pfanne Rührei. Sandy saß mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt. Ich zwinkerte Nessie zu und beugte mich zu Sandy runter und küsste sie von hinten auf die Wange. „Schmeckt es?"

„Hervorragend.", antwortet Nessie zwischen zwei Bissen.

Sandy drehte sich zu mir und strahlte mich an. „Du willst zu den Jungs?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, glaubst du du kommst hier allein zurecht?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich bin ja schon groß.", sagte sie mit leicht kindlicher Stimme.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. „Ich weiß. Es macht dir also nichts aus?"

„Los hau ab. Ich komm schon klar.", sagte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf, woraufhin Nessie leise kicherte.

„Bis später.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

„Ja und jetzt las mich essen.", erwiderte sie.

Ich nickte Nessie zu und verließ wieder die Hütte.

‚Du passt auf sie auf. Nicht das ihnen nicht vertraue aber.', sagte ich in Maries Kopf.

‚Keiner wird ihr was tun und jetzt verschwinde.', antwortete Marie genervt.

„Meine Damen wir sehen uns dann später zum Spiel." sagte ich und schritt zur Tür.

„By, Bruce.", hallte es mir hinterher und als ich draußen war hörte ich sie kichern. Frauen, dachte ich noch und lief zum See.

(A/N Zeit für das Outtake. :-))

Als ich an der zukünftigen Spielfläche ankam bat sich mir ein lustiger Anblick, fünf Vampire und ein Wolf waren dabei mit Schneeschaufeln das Eis vom Schnee zu befreien. Über allem lag eine Wolke von aufgewirbeltem Schnee. Emmett drückte den geräumten Schnee zu einer Bande aus Eis zusammen doch ich bezweifelte das sie einem Schlagschuss von uns Stand halten würde. Trotz Vampirtempo hatten sie erst die Hälfte freigelegt, kein Wunder wenn wir Hockey spielten kamen wir ja nicht mit der üblichen Eisfläche aus, bei uns war sie einen Kilometer breit und zwei lang und selbst das war schon knapp.

Ich begrüßte alle, wobei mich Emmett die ganze Zeit so komisch ansah.

„Los lass es raus.", sagte ich schließlich. „Was ist?"

„Es ist nichts.", antwortete er wobei er ein lachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ich find nur das deine Freundin eine sehr schöne Stimme hat.", prustete er los.

„Emmett, was soll das?", empörte sich Edward.

„Schon gut kleiner Bruder, es kann ja nicht jeder so zurückhalten sein wie du.", erwiderte Emmett, worauf Edward leicht knurrte.

„Nun ich weiß das sie eine schöne Stimme hat, danke. Aber Emmett was ist mit deiner Frau, wann hast du sie denn das letzte Mal zum klingen gebracht? Scheint schon länger her zu sein, ich glaub sie könnte es mal wieder gebrauchen.", sagte ich trocken worauf er mich mit großen Augen ansah und Edward und Jasper zu lachen anfingen.

„Du weißt gar nichts von Rose, sie…", funkelte mich Emmett an.

„Hey, Jungs macht mal ruhig und Emmett du hast damit angefangen.", mischte sich Carlisle ein.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß das sie nicht immer einfach ist aber sie meint es nicht böse.", entschuldigte sich Emmett. Edward schnaubte.

„Schon gut. No Blood, No Foul.", antwortete ich und wand mich an Carlisle. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Er lächelte etwas zaghaft. „Aber selbstverständlich, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Die anderen entfernten sich um uns etwas Privatsphäre zu geben doch ich sah zu Edward und dachte an sein Talent. Carlisle war mein Blick nicht entgangen.

„Wollen wir uns etwas die Beine vertreten?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee.", antwortete ich erleichtert und rannte los.

Carlisle folgte mir zu einer kleinen Lichtung etwa 10 Meilen entfernt. Ich setzte mich auf einen umgestürzten Baum und Carlisle nahm neben mir platz.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat als Arzt.", antwortete ich und holte tief Luft. Irgendwie war mir das Thema doch unangenehm.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Du weißt ja das Sandy ein Mensch ist und sie hat natürlich gewisse Erwartungen an mich? Du weißt schon."

„Bruce du musst dich schon klar ausdrücken sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen aber geh ich richtig in der annahmen das es um Sex geht?", fragte er sehr professionell, er hatte total auf Arzt geschaltete das merkte man.

„Ja.", antwortete ich verschämt, ich hatte normalerweise kein Problem über Sex zu sprechen aber da betraf es ja auch nicht mich.

„Gut, hattest du seit deiner Verwandlung schon mal Sex?"

„Nein."

„Ist sie noch Jungfrau?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann kommt es wenigstens nicht zu Blutungen, das sollte es dir etwas erleichtern. Du musst sehr auf deine Kontrolle achten, da du dabei äußerst großen reizen ausgesetzt bist. Du musst dir unbedingt sicher sein das du deine Durst unter Kontrolle hast. Der Orgasmus könnte auch problematisch sein. Er ist nach dem Durst das intensivste das du fühlen kannst. Sei dir im Klaren das du vielleicht die Kontrolle über solch einfache Dinge wie deine Stärke verlierst. Ich rate euch ernsthaft, das ihr bist du es kontrollieren kannst, die Reiterstellung verwendet und du solltest sie nach Möglichkeit nicht anfassen wenn du merkst das der Orgasmus kommt, nicht das du ihr weh tust. Ach und eh ich es vergesse, ihr solltet verhüten, denn wie wir ja seit Nessie wissen kann sie durchaus von dir ein Kind empfangen."

„Ich weiß, sie nimmt die Dreimonatsspritze. Das reicht doch hoffentlich aus oder?"

„Ja, das sollte genügen, wegen Geschlechtskrankheiten braucht ihr euch je keine Sorgen zu machen. Du als Vampir kannst ja keine bekommen oder weitergeben."

„Gut, was mich aber auch interessiert…Ich hab mich da so ein wenig schlau gemacht was heute so üblich ist und dabei bin ich auf Oralverkehr gestoßen. Gibt es da etwas was ich beachten muss?"

„Wie meinst du das? Soll ich dir erklären wie das geht?", fragte lachend.

„Nein, das weiß ich schon. Aber was ist mit dem Gift? Kann das für sie gefährlich werden?"

„Also wenn sie keine Verletzungen im Vaginalbereich hat besteht für sie keine Gefahr beim Cunnilingus."

„Und was ist wenn sie mir einen…wenn sie mir einen Bläst und ich komme?" Oh man, warum fällt mir das nur so schwer? Ist doch alles ganz normal.

„Beim Fellatio besteht auch keine Gefahr, unser Ejakulat ist für Menschen ungefährlich. Da brauchst du echt keine Angst zu haben."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein, ich hab mir echt Sorgen deswegen gemacht. Danke."

Er nickte, sah mich aber nachdenklich an. „Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf geh es ruhig an, las alles seinen natürlichen lauf gehen.", er zögerte sprach dann aber doch weiter. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ich nickte. „Wie kommt es das du kein Menschenblut trinkst?"

„Ich hab als Soldat in Nam genug unschuldige getötet, das reicht fürs meine ganze Existenz und mehr möchte ich jetzt nicht dazu sagen.", antwortete ich trocken.

„Schon gut, wenn du darüber reden möchtest." Er warf mir einen dieser typischen Arztblicke zu.

„Danke, aber das ist wohl keine so gute Idee.", gab ich leicht genervt zurück, ich hatte genug darüber geredet, zumindest für dieses Wochenende. „Aber wo wir schon mal dabei sind, Sandy hat einen Bekannten der wohl unter einem unbehandelten Trauma leidet. Kannst du mir die Adresse für einer guten Klinik nennen. Geld spielt keine Rolle."

„Was ist das für ein Trauma und gibt es noch weitere Faktoren wie eine Suchterkrankung?"

„Ein Kriegstrauma, er hat im Irak sein Bein verloren und lebt zurzeit als Obdachloser, also geh ich davon aus das er wohl Alkoholabhängig ist.", erklärte ich ihm die Lage.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Adressen raussuchen, aber du weißt das die Chancen auf Heilung nicht sehr hoch sind."

Ich nickte. „Und trotzdem sollte man ihm eine Chance geben."

„Ich werde sehe was sich machen läst. Kann ich dir sonst noch helfen?"

„Wie gut kennst du dich mit Gaben aus?"

„Ich bin zwar nicht der Spezialist aber ich habe schon einiges gesehen in meinem Leben. Was möchtest du denn gerne wissen?"

„Hast du schon mal davon gehört das sich eine Gabe bei einer bestimmten Person anders verhält als sonst?"

„Du meinst wie bei Bella die ja alle abwehren kann oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Nein, keine Abwehr. Pass auf seit ich Sandy kenne ist meine Gabe stärker geworden, sehr viel stärker. Ich kann jetzt Dinge die vorher sehr schwierig waren oder gar unmöglich. Ich weiß z.B. immer wo sie ist, hab sie immer auf meinem Radar ohne das ich es abstellen könnte und kann trotzdem noch eine zweite Person lokalisieren, das war vorher unmöglich. Wenn ich mit jemanden im Geist sprechen möchte muss ich willentlich Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen, doch sie hört mich auch so. Ich verstehe das nicht mehr und ich frag mich ob das normal ist. Oder das Splitten, so nenne ich es wenn ich gleichzeitig in die Ferne sehe und meine Umgebung Wahrnehme, vor ihr ist mir das immer sehr schwer gefallen, es war einfacher meine Gabe immer wieder ein und aus zu schalten, doch jetzt geht das ganz einfach. Hast du so was schon mal erlebt?"

Sein Blick war nach innen gekehrt und nach langem überlegen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das Gaben mit der Zeit und viel Übung stärker werden, ja das kenn ich aber so was hab ich noch nicht gehört. Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mich mit Elzear darüber unterhalte? Er ist ein Freund von uns und er kennt sich mit Gaben besonders gut aus."

„Ist das einer von denen die in Alaska wohnen?"

„Du kennst den Denali-Clan?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Noch nicht, aber sie hat sie gesehen. Drei Frauen und zwei Männer und sie jagen auch Tiere. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", er sah mich erstaunt an. „Sie scheint außerordentlich begabt zu sein. Es ist selten das sich Gaben bei Menschen schon zeigen und noch seltener das sie sich dessen bewusst sind. Du musst auf sie aufpassen. Ihr seid alle mit so außergewöhnlichen Gaben gesegnet, wenn Aro davon erfährt. Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Er hat sich in den letzten Hundert Jahren nicht zu seinem besten entwickelt."

„Aro von den Volturi?"

„Ja, kennst du ihn?"

„Ich hab wohl schon von den Volturi und ihrer Macht gehört, bin aber noch nie einem begegnet. Du scheinst sie ja besser zu kennen, ist es wirklich wahr? Sind sie unbesiegbar?"

„Ja oder besser fast. Bis heute haben sie noch keinen Kampf verloren aber vielleicht sollte ich vorne anfangen. Ich hab eine Weile bei ihnen gelebt…"

Carlisle erzählte mir von seiner Zeit bei den Volturi, von Aro, Caius und Markus, von der Wache und ihren Fähigkeiten. Als er von Jane und Alec berichtete stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf, ihre Gaben waren tödlich, kein wunder das Aro sie als seine Lieblinge ansah. Demetri war gewiss ein guter Tracker aber das beeindruckte mich weniger, ich glaubte nicht das er besser war als ich. Irgendwelchen Gedanken nachjagen wie langweilig. Es waren nicht die einzelnen Gaben die mich verblüfften, es war die schiere Masse die in einem Zirkel verein war. Kein Wunder das sie bis jetzt ungeschlagen waren, doch ich sah auch ihre Schwachstelle und das gab mir Hoffnung.

„Ihr hab nicht zufällig ein Foto von ihnen.", fragte ich.

„Nein, wieso fragst du?"

„Nun ich hätte sie mir gerne mal genauer angesehen. Schade." Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen aber es gab ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Ich sage nur Google Earth, wenn Carlisle mir ihr Schloss zeigt würde ich sie schon finden.

„Vielleicht kann Nessie sie dir ja zeigen, oder kannst du sie durch Erinnerungsbilder nicht finde?"

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Fremde Erinnerungsbilder; so was stand mir noch nie zur Verfügung, ein versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

„Ich weiß es nicht aber wir sollten es mal ausprobieren.", stimmte ich zu und sah zum Himmel. Es war zwar bewölkt aber die Wolkenschicht war so dünn das die Sonne hindurchschimmerte. Nicht so stark das wir uns nicht ins Freie wagen konnten aber ich konnte an ihrem Stand erkennen das wir schon nach Mittag hatte.

Carlisle folgte meinem Blick. „Wir sind schon lange weg, ich glaub wir sollten zurück sonst wird das nichts mehr mit unserem Spiel."

Ich stimmte zu und so liefen wir los.

Als wir zurück kamen war die Eisfläche schon fertig. Nessie, Alice und Marie drehten ihre Runden und die Eisprinzessin stand mit Esme am Rand, während die Jungs eine riesige Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen aber Sandy und Bella konnte ich nirgends sehen. Wo war sie nur?

Ich hatte meinen Gedanken noch nicht zu ende Gedacht als Edward bei uns auftauchte. Sein Gesicht war freundlich mit einer Spur Ernst, fast Verärgerung.

„Sie wollte mit Bella allein Sprechen aber sie werden gleich da sein.", sagte Edward aber da schwang eindeutig Verärgerung mit.

Warum war er nur verärgert? Ich wusste es nicht aber was Sandy anging hatte er recht, ich spürte das sie näher kam und nicht mehr weit war.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Sie hat ihnen von der New Order erzählt. Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass das fürs erste unter uns bleibt.", presste er hervor.

Sie wusste von der New Order. Ich hatte ihr nichts davon erzählt. Nicht weil ich dachte sie würde es nicht verkraften. Nein, in solchen Dingen war sie hart wie Granit, aber es gab in den letzten Tagen wichtigeres. Sie wusste also von ihnen, eigentlich sollte mich das nicht wundern.

„Sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben. Wenn sie es für richtig hält davon anzufangen, dann war es wichtig." Schulter zuckend schmetterte ich seinen Einwand ab.

„Gut das es raus ist. Ich war eh nicht begeistert davon es vorerst zu verschweigen. Edward du musst mehr vertrauen in deine Frau haben, sie ist nicht mehr das kleine tollpatschige Mädchen. Du kannst nicht alles von ihr fernhalten. Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich ist mein Sohn." Carlisle sah Edward voll väterlichem Verständnis an.

Es war schon seltsam aber mich hatte mein Vater nie so angesehen.

„Trotzdem hätte sie es noch nicht wissen müssen. Nicht solange wir nicht wissen ob sie für uns eine Gefahr sind.", beharrte Edward.

Ich dachte an Boston und wie genau ihre Visionen waren. „Ich denke das wissen wir jetzt, wenn sie sagt sie sind eine Gefahr, sind sie eine. Da hab ich gar keinen Zweifel."

Edward sah mich verblüfft an. „Ist sie wirklich so genau?"

„Nach allem was ich weiß und erlebt habe, geschieht das was sie sieht.", antwortet ich.

Carlisle griff nach Edward Schulter und legte seine Hand darauf. „Wir werden das später gemeinsam besprechen, jetzt sollten wir erst Mal spielen. Ich hab schon lang kein Hockey mehr gespielt."

Ein leises Lachen drang an meine Ohren und als ich in die Richtung sah aus der es kam trafen sich unsere Blicke. Da war sie. „Entschuldigt mich.", sagte ich noch und rannte, meinem Bedürfnis sie zu berühren folgend, los.

Einen Schritt vor ihr blieb ich stehen und sah in das schönste Blau auf diesem Planeten. Wie von selbst streichelte meine Hand ihre Wange. „Hey, da bist du ja. Ich hab dich vermisst."

Sie strahlte mich an, tat den letzten Schritt auf mich zu und küsste mich.

„Hab dich auch vermisst."

Ich zog sie in meine Arme und wollte sie nie mehr los lassen. Doch das ging ja nicht.

‚Ist alles gut gelaufen?', fragte ich in ihrem Geist.

‚Ja, nur Rose hat rum gezickt.'

Ich sah zu der Eisprinzessin und fast wäre mir ein knurren entfleucht, doch Sandy zog mein Gesicht wieder zu sich und sah mich flehend an.

‚Es ist gut. Hörst du.', ich nickte leicht. ‚Sie hat es nicht immer leicht und ich kann sie verstehen. Gib ihr eine Chance. Bitte.'

Sie war viel zu gut, hatte immer Verständnis. Gut wenn sie es so wollte würde ich ihr eine Chance geben.

‚Ich musste ihnen von der New Order erzählen. Du bist mir doch nicht böse?'

Ich strich ihr über die Nase und drückte noch einen Kuss darauf. ‚Nein, Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich denke auch, sie sollten alle davon wissen. Nun Nessie vielleicht noch nicht, aber die anderen schon.'

‚Nessie war nicht dabei. Ich finde auch sie ist noch zu jung.', sie sah zu Nessie und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Man sieht ihr gar nicht an das sie erst sieben wird.'

„Nein, das vergisst man schnell.", sagte Edward der Bella in seinen Armen hielt. „Sie ist so schnell gewachsen."

An Edwards Gabe müsste ich mich erst gewöhnen. Wenn er in der Nähe war hatte man nie Privatsphäre. Wie hielt seine Familie es nur mit ihm aus?

„Sie haben sich daran gewöhnt und ich versuche soviel wie möglich zu überhören. Manchmal wünsch ich mir auch ich könnte es abstellen, aber das geht leider nicht.", antwortete er auf meine ungestellte Frage.

Ich nickte. „Ich weiß, es ist nur so das ich es nicht gewöhnt bin, das jemand diese Unterhaltungen mithört."

Esme kam auf uns zugelaufen und bedachte uns vier mit einem sanften Blick. „Kommt ihr, wir wollen die Teams wählen.", rief sie und wir gingen zu den anderen auf die Eisfläche. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Bella und Marie bildeten ein Team, während Edward, Jasper, Esme, Nessie, Eddie und ich im anderen spielten. Jacob bekam das Streifenhörnchen Trikot und fungierte als Schiedsrichter, da er in Menschengestallt nicht mit uns mithalten konnte.

Es wurde ein lustiges Spiel, wir alle schummelten mit unseren Gaben. Eddie gab den Puck so mach seltsame Flugbahn die Alice natürlich voraussah. Edward wusste natürlich immer was die anderen vor hatten und Marie deckte ab und an das Tor mit ihrem Schutzschild ab. Jasper und meine Gabe waren zwar relativ nutzlos, doch ich hatte einigen Erfolg damit meine Gegner durch Schrei in ihrem Geist zu erschrecken. Jacob war ein strenger Schiedsrichter und es gab so machen Strafe, doch eins musste man ihm lassen er war fair.

Nach zwei Stunden waren wir fertig. Das Spiel war drei zu drei unentschieden ausgegangen und Emmett drängte unbedingt auf eine Verlängerung, doch als auch hier keine Entscheidung getroffen wurde beendeten wir das Spiel.

„Wenn ihr nicht immer schummeln würdet hätten wir gewonnen.", beschwerte sich Emmett als wir auf Sandy zu fuhren.

„Ach du kannst nur schlecht verlieren.", konterte ich.

„Wir haben aber nicht verloren es war unentschieden. Im Sommer spielen wir Baseball, da gewinne ich. Glaub es mir.", lachte er dröhnen. Wir waren mittlerweile bei Sandy und er sah sie mit wachen Augen an.

„Du bist also das Kätzchen mit der kräftigen Stimme.", sagte er grinsend, schloss sie in seine Arme und hob sie hoch. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Emmett. Luft.", krächzte Sandy.

Erschrocken ließ er sie los und sah sie betreten an. „Tschuldigung. Es ist schon so lange her das Bella ein Mensch war. Ich wollt dir nicht weh tun."

„Es ist ja nichts passiert.", antwortete sie und schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

„Nein?", fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen. „Behandelt er dich auch gut. Wenn nein sag es mir, dann zieh ich ihn die Ohren lang."

Entsetzt stellte sie sich vor mich und machte ein todernstes Gesicht. „Nein, Finger weg von meinem Freund. Ich bin die einzige die bei im was auf Länge bringt."

Emmett sah sie überrascht an und fing laut an zu lachen. „Der war gut. Bella Schatz, hast du das gehört? Und sie wird noch nicht mal rot dabei."

„Emmett!", kam es genervt von Bella.

„Ach kleine Schwester nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst.", sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Ich würde ja gern rot, aber bei der Kälte werde ich eher bald blau.", antwortet Sandy und sah mich an. „Bringst du mich bitte zurück zur Hütte?"

Ich nickte und rannte mit ihr zurück, sofort stellte sie sich vor den Ofen um sich aufzuwärmen.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und so packte ich unsere Sachen. Unsere Zeit hier ging dem Ende zu, ab Morgen hatte uns der Alltag wieder. Studieren war angesagt. Als ich fertig mit packen war, nahm ich Sandy und wir liefen alle zu den Autos. Eddie war schon vor gelaufen und hatte meinem Wagen vom Schnee befreit und den Innenraum aufgeheizt, so konnte Sandy sich direkt ins warme Auto setzen. Die Cullens würden noch mit in unser Haus kommen und so fuhr ich vor.

Eine geräumte Asphaltdecke kündigte das Ende der Wildnis an. Sandy hatte sich in ihre Jacke eingemummelt und sah mich die ganze Zeit verträumt an.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit stille.

„Das ich noch nie so glücklich war wie gerade jetzt und das bist nur du schuld.", sagte sie sanft.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen als ihr Handy piepte.

„Das war bestimmt ein Anruf von Grany. Ich hatte da draußen keinen Empfang.", mühsam kramte sie das Handy aus ihrer Tasche

Erschrocken sah sie auf das Display. „89 Anrufe in Abwesendheit. Alle von Grany.", murmelte sie entsetzt. „Bruce was hat das zu bedeuten."

Ehe ich ihr antworten konnte begann das Handy zu Klingeln. „Grany.", flüsterte sie und sah panisch auf das Display.

* * *

So diesmal ein kürzeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch ins Outtake rein gelesen.

Ich möchte hier noch mal an das Interview mit Sandy erinnern. Wenn ihr fragen an sie habt schickt sie mir doch zu.

Was hinter dem Anruf steckt erfahrt ihr dann beim nächsten Mal.

Ich wünsche allen frohe Oster.

LG

IRA


	19. Chicago – Das Notwendige tun

Hallo,

Vor dem Kapitel möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken die meine kleine Geschichte lesen. Aber ab und an eine kleines Review Wertung würde mich echt freuen. :-)

Ein paar Menschen möchte ich aber extra danken.

moon und allgaier für ihre Hilfe bei diesem Kapitel.

Und Alina Eagle, ich bin immer noch gerührt das du meine Geschichte beim Fanfiction General Award nominiert hast.

So und zum Schluss noch eine kleine Warnung. In diesem Kapitel werden ein paar Vampire sehr wütend sein. Es wird entsprechend zur Sache gehen.

LG

IRA

**When anger breaks through  
I'll leave mercy behind**

Blind Guardian, The Curse Of Feanor

**18. Chicago – Das Notwendige tun**

Ehe ich ihr antworten konnte begann das Handy zu klingeln. „Grany.", flüsterte sie und sah panisch auf das Display.

Hektisch drückte sie auf den grünen Hörer um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

„Grany?", Sandys Stimme war eine Oktave zu hoch.

Kind wo warst du? Ich dachte du…, ein Weinkrampf ließ die alte Frau verstummen.

„Grany, was ist passiert?", fragte Sandy panisch.

Gina…Gina…, wieder war nur weinen zu hören.

„Was ist mit Gina?", schrie Sandy.

Sie ist verschwunden…, weinen, Die Polizei glaubt sie wurde verschleppt! Die letzten Worte waren vor lauter Weinen kaum zu verstehen.

Ich hörte Sandy schluchzen, dann schrie sie laut „Nein, dass ist nicht wahr."

Das Handy entglitt ihrer Hand und viel in Richtung Boden. In einer schnellen Bewegung griff ich das Handy noch in der Luft und lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand. Sandy starrte vor sich hin und sagte kein Wort. Schockstarre, so was hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, am liebsten hätte ich sie zu mir gezogen aber das musste warten.

Ich hob das Handy an mein Ohr und atmete noch einmal durch, als ob das etwas nützen würde. „Miss Stevens hier spricht Bruce McGregor. Beruhigen sie sich und erzählen sie mir bitte genau was passiert ist."

Wo ist Sandy?, fragte sie mich vorwurfsvoll.

„Sie sitzt direkt neben mir, bitte sagen sie mir was geschehen ist. Jede Information kann wichtig sein.", nur mit Mühe schaffte ich es ruhig zu sprechen, denn in mir kochte die Wut. Wer immer Gina entführt hatte wusste nicht was da auf ihn zu kam. Sie war die kleine Schwester von Sandy und das machte sie zu Familie. **Niemand vergreift sich an meiner Familie.**

Gina ist am Freitag mit ihrem neuen Freund Kain ausgegangen. Sie wollten doch nur…, stockend und von Weinkrämpfen unterbrochen, erzählte sie mir das Gina mit ihrem neuen Freund in den nächsten Ort zu einem Fest fahren wollte. Obwohl Grany den neuen Freund nicht mochte hatte sie es Gina erlaubt, doch sie waren nicht zu dem Fest gefahren sondern nach Chicago. Als Gina zur vereinbarten Zeit nicht nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sich Grany noch nichts dabei gedacht, es kam wohl in letzter Zeit öfter vor. Gina machte gerade ihre rebellische Phase durch und versuchte ihre Grenzen auszutesten. Doch als sie am nächsten Morgen immer noch nicht da war rief sie bei Kain an, der sich nicht meldete. Mittags hatte sie dann den Sheriff verständigt, aber der hat das ganze nicht ernst genommen. Erst gegen Abend, Grany war da schon mit den Nerven fertig, hat sich der Sheriff gemeldet. Kain lag schwer verletzt in einem Chicagoer Krankenhaus und von Gina gab es keine Spur. Angeblich war er falsch abgebogen und als er nach dem Weg fragen wollte von einer Gruppe Schwarzer überfallen und zusammen geschlagen worden. Die Schwarzen hätten auch Gina mitgenommen. Mehr wusste sie nicht.

Wo wart ihr Kinder nur? Warum habt ihr euch nicht gemeldet?, fragte sie mich traurig.

„Tut mir leid Miss Stevens wir waren in meiner Hütte, da gibt es keinen Empfang. Miss Stevens hören sie mir bitte genau zu.** ICH WERDE SIE FINDEN UND ICH BRING IHNEN IHR MÄDCHEN NACH HAUSE. VERSPROCHEN.**" So oder so, und ich werde die Verantwortlichen dafür bestrafen, fügte ich im Gedanken hinzu.

Wie willst du das machen?

„Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten, hat Sandy ihnen das nicht erzählt?"

Daran hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Du machst aber keine Dummheiten, hörst du. Finde sie und dann verständigst du die Polizei. Bring dich nicht in Gefahr. Versprich mir das!

„Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich nichts mache das für mich gefährlich ist." Oh wie leicht mir diese Worte doch über die Lippen gingen, wenn es für mich gefährlich würde könnte die Polizei auch nicht helfen. „Ich gebe ihnen noch mal Sandy."

Sandy starrte noch immer nach draußen und hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Sie nahm das Telefon gar nicht wahr und verharrte in ihrer Starre. Sie war gar nicht mehr hier. Es tat so weh sie so zu sehen. Dafür würden sie bezahlen.

Ich legte das Handy wieder an mein Ohr. „Miss Stevens sie steht unter Schock, ich muss sie jetzt erst mal beruhigen wir rufen sie später zurück"

Geht es ihr gut? Was ist mit ihr?, fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Sie ist total durch den Wind. Ich muss mich jetzt um sie kümmern.", antwortete ich und versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

Bitte. Hilf ihr und ruft mich an.

„Ja, bis gleich."

Bruce, bitte., sagte sie noch dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Kraftlos legte ich das Handy neben mich und zog Sandy in meine Arme. Widerstandslos ließ sie es geschehen, verzweifelt strich ich ihr über den Rücken und dass löste ihre Starre.

„Ich kann…", stammelte sie. „Ich kann sie doch nicht sehen. Ich bin so nutzlos. Warum Gina? Sag mir warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde sie finden. Bitte du musst jetzt stark sein.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, doch wie sollte sie?

„Bruce, du bringst sie mir doch wieder? Bruce, bitte.", schluchzte sie.

„Ja. ich werde alles tun was nötig ist. Ich bringe sie zurück. Sie ist Teil der Familie und wir schützen unsere Familie, dass weißt du doch.", sagte ich fest und versuchte meine Wut nicht zu zeigen. „Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. Ja?"

„Ja, lass uns fahren.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Ich wollte gerade los fahren als die Fahrertür geöffnet wurde. Überrascht drehte ich mich zur Tür und blickte in Jaspers Gesicht. Er sah mich angestrengt an und dann war ich nur noch von Gleichmut umgeben.

„Ich fahre.", sagte er ruhig. „Geh mit ihr nach hinten, sie braucht dich jetzt."

Ich nickte nur dankbar und rannte um den Wagen. Sanft hob ich sie aus dem Beifahrersitz und trug sie auf die Rückbank. Wie in Trance ließ sie alles über sich ergehen, sie war wieder ganz wo anders.

Jasper startete den Wagen und dann flogen wir in Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Strasse entlang. Sandy sagte die ganze Fahrt kein Wort, nur ab und an murmelte sie „Ich kann sie doch nicht sehen." Wie ein kleines Kind lag sie in meinen Armen und klammerte sich an meinen Hals.

„Ich versuch mein bestes, aber ihre Gefühle sind so stark. Ich kann sie nicht richtig unterdrücken und deine Wut macht es mir auch nicht leichter. Beruhige dich!", Jasper sprach so leise und schnell das sie es unmöglich hören konnte.

„Ich versuche mein bestes.", antwortete ich genauso, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ich versuchte mich auf ihren Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, dass beruhigte mich sonst immer, aber ihr Herz raste und so fand ich darin keine ruhe.

Dann versuchte ich mich auf Gina einzustellen, ich kannte sie ja von Sandys Fotos. Ich ließ meinen Geist fliegen, doch ich konnte sie nicht richtig fassen. Ich sah immer nur einzelne Bilder, ein dunkler Raum, ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht, geschwollen von Schlägen, andere Mädchen, aber nichts Genaues und dann nur noch Dunkelheit. Es war zum Haare ausreißen, ich konnte nur grob die Richtung bestimmen. Was stimmte nicht mit dieser Familie? Warum waren sie alle so ungewöhnlich? Hoffentlich war sie nicht stärker als ihr Vater, dann bestand wenigstens noch Hoffnung, dass ich sie doch noch finden konnte.

Ich versuchte mich auf eines der anderen Mädchen, die ich bei ihr gesehen hatte zu konzentrieren, doch es nützte nichts. Wie ich befürchtet hatte überstrahlte sie alles.

Fuck, ich hasse es blind zu sein. Das war mir erst dreimal passiert. Erst bei Bella, sie konnte ich gar nicht finden. Aber ich konnte sie sehen wenn ich jemand in ihrer Nähe fand.

Doch bei Sandys Vater und bei Gina war das wohl anders, sie überdeckten alles in ihrer Umgebung. Sie waren ein verdammtes schwarzes Loch. Es gab nur eine Hoffnung. Nur wenn sie auch die Schwachstelle ihres Vaters geerbt hatte konnte ich sie finden. Er wurde nämlich ganz klar wenn er schlief. Das war meine einzige Hoffnung.

Schlaf kleine Gina. Schlaf.

Damit der Engel des Todes dich finden kann.

Der Kies knirschte als Jasper den Wagen vor unserem Haus zum stehen brachte. Sandy atmete tief durch und hob ihren Kopf.

„Sind wir zu Hause?", flüsterte sie.

Ich nickte und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ja, wir sind da. Du musst jetzt stark sein. Für sie. Hörst du." Sie nickte zögerlich. „Marie fährt gleich mit dir ins Wohnheim. Ihr packt alles was du brauchst, damit wir so schnell wie möglich nach Chicago aufbrechen können." Wieder nickte sie stumm. „Du fährst direkt zu Grany…"

„Nein.", protestierte sie. „Ich bleibe bei dir."

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Grany braucht dich und wir sind schneller wenn wir das alleine machen. Und ich will nicht das du siehst was ich mache, es reicht wenn ich dir das später erzähle."

„Aber…", setzte sie erneut an.

„Sei bitte vernünftig.", flehte ich.

„Also gut.", seufzte sie.

Als ich ausstieg stand Marie schon bei Jasper und nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab. Bella streifte kurz meinen Arm und setzte sich zu Sandy, alles ging so schnell das ich gar nichts sagen konnte. Dann heulte der V8 auf und ich sah nur noch wie die Rücklichter im Wald verschwanden. Sie war weg und ich fühlte mich so allein.

„Ich werde dann mal unseren Flug organisieren.", brummte Eddie neben mir. „Vier Flüge nach Chicago richtig?."

Ich nickte nur.

„Nein. Fünf.", erklang die tiefe Stimme Emmetts und ich sah verblüfft in seine Richtung. „Den Spaß lass ich mir nicht entgehen."

„Emmett was haben wir damit zu tun?", sagte Rose spitz.

„Schatz, sie sind doch unsere Freunde und ich kann mal wieder etwas Bewegung gebrauchen."

Fragend sah er mich an. „Dir ist aber klar, dass das nicht nur eine Rettungsaktion wird. Wer immer sie entführt hat wird dafür bezahlen."

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen.", erwiderte er kalt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das drinnen besprechen.", meldete sich Carlisle zu Wort.

Er hatte recht. Wir betraten das Haus und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Jeder setzte sich wo gerade Platz war. Der Doc sah mich angestrengt an. „Edward hat uns soweit aufgeklärt und ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, das wir euch gerne helfen würden."

Ein fast synchrones Schnauben von Rosalie und Jacob strafen seine Worte lügen. Streng sah er zu beiden. „Ich habe mich auch entschlossen euch zu begleiten, wenn dem Mädchen irgendwas zugestoßen ist… Nun es ist immer hilfreich einen Arzt dabei zu haben.", sagte er mit einem lächeln.

„Ich komme auch mit. Da deine Gabe bei dem Mädchen nicht richtig funktioniert, werden wir wohl ein paar Leute befragen müssen. Da kann ich mich dann nützlich machen.", schaltete sich Edward ein.

Verblüfft sah ich von einem zum anderen, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Ihr müsst das nicht machen. Ihr wollt doch neu anfangen, da habt ihr doch bestimmt einiges zu tun?"

Kopfschüttelnd wehrte Esme meinen Einwand ab. „Das schafft der Rest von uns schon alleine. Jetzt ist nur das arme Mädchen wichtig. Sie muss unheimliche Angst haben. So ganz allein."

„Wie viel Plätze brauchen wir denn jetzt? Sieben oder doch mehr?", fragte Eddie und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur seines Laptop fliegen.

„Acht. Ich komme auch mit.", sagte Jasper.

„Das wird aber eng bei so vielen Plätzen. Dann können wir erst morgen Mittag fliegen.", fluchte Eddie.

„Dann miet einen verfluchten Privatjet, am besten noch für heute Abend.", brauste ich auf. „Und eine Limousine die Sandy zu ihrer Großmutter bringt. Und natürlich Autos für uns."

Er nickte und vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Laptop.

„Alice was siehst du?", fragte Esme.

Betrübt sah die kleine Elfe auf. „Nichts, seit ihr euch alle entschieden habt sie zu begleiten liegt alles im Dunkeln. Es ist fast wie bei den Wölfen. Was ist das nur?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich glaub das liegt in ihrem Blut. Irgendwas stimmt mit dieser Familie nicht."

„Sandy kann ich aber sehen und ihre Großmutter auch.", warf Alice ein.

„Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Da ich beide auch sehen kann, aber bei ihrem Vater ist das schon was anderes. Ihn kann ich nur sehen wenn er schläft und ich hoffe das es bei Gina nicht anders ist."

„So, ich hab den Flieger.", verkündete Eddie triumphierend. „Wir fliegen um 10 Uhr vom hiesigen Flugplatz und die Fahrzeuge hab ich auch organisiert."

„Gut, ich geh dann mal packen.", sagte ich und stand auf.

„Wir sollten dann auch fahren.", sagte Esme und kam auf mich zu. Liebevoll drückte sie mich. „Es wird alles gut werden.", dann drehte sie sich zu Rose, Alice, Nessie und Jake. „Kommt ihr! Wir müssen noch für die Männer packen."

„Ich werde euch begleiten", sagte Edward und dann zu mir. „Ich denke, das ich in zwei Stunden mit dem Gepäck wieder hier bin, wenn nicht sehen wir uns auf dem Flugplatz."

„Danke. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte ich schlicht und verließ den Raum.

Sorgfältig packte ich meine große Reisetasche, ich durfte nichts vergessen. Grübelnd stand ich in meinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zog die große Feldkiste aus der hinteren Ecke. Sanft strich ich über das alte Holz und ließ dann die Schnappverschlüsse aufploppen. Ich nahm die schwarze Uniform, die Sturmhaube und die Kampfstiefel heraus und verstaute sie in der Reisetasche. Den Pistolen und der M 16 schenkte ich keine Beachtung, sicher sie wirkten abschreckend auf Menschen aber im Flugzeug konnte ich sie unmöglich mitnehmen und sie waren auch nicht wirklich nötig. Auf mein altes Kampfmesser und das kleine Werkzeugset wollte ich aber nicht verzichten und so fanden sie ihren Platz neben der Uniform. Zuletzt öffnete ich das kleine Fach in der linken Ecke, dort waren meine Orden und meine Hundemarke verstaut. Bedächtig nahm ich die Erkennungsmarken aus dem Fach und schloss meine Faust um sie. Ihre kleine Schwester war in Gefahr, jetzt wurde der alte Soldat gebraucht und ich hatte die Marken immer getragen, wenn ich in den Kampf gezogen war. Sie halfen mir mich auf mein Ziel einzustellen. Ich atmete noch einmal durch und dann zog ich die Kette über meinem Kopf. Das kühle Metall auf meiner Brust weckte Erinnerung aber ich schob sie beiseite und konzentrierte mich auf das was mir bevor stand. Ich schloss die Kiste wieder und schob sie an ihre alte Stelle.

Jetzt gab es nur noch eins. Ich schob eine Reihe Kleider beiseite und öffnete den kleinen Tresor, der dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Außer etwas Geld und den Papieren der Autos war nicht viel vorhanden. Ich nahm ein Bündel Hunderter und den kleinen USB-Stick, der sich in der hintersten Ecke, versteckte heraus.

Das Geld warf ich ohne darauf zu achten zu den Kleidern, aber bei dem Stick war ich mir nicht sicher. Er enthielt Daten über ihren Vater, seine neue Frau und seine neuen Kinder.

Ja, ich wusste wo ihr Vater war. Ich hatte ihn kurz nach unseren ersten gemeinsamen Abend gesucht und war daran fast verzweifelt. Aber Schlussendlich war ich doch erfolgreich. Ich fand ihn in Kapstadt, er lebte mit einer Frau und zwei Kindern zusammen und nannte sich jetzt Miller. Als ich das wusste hatte ich eine Privatdetektiv auf ihn angesetzt und seine Ermittlungsdaten befanden sich auf dem kleinen Stick in meiner Hand.

Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher was ich mit den Daten machen sollte, auf der einen Seite hatte sie ein recht auf die Wahrheit, andererseits würde es ihr mit Sicherheit weh tun, denn ihr Vater hatte seine Flucht von langer Hand geplant. Ich würde mit Grany darüber reden, dass hier wollte ich nicht allein entscheiden.

Ich hörte einen Wagen vorfahren und ließ den Stick in einer Seitentasche verschwinden. In einer Bewegung schloss ich den Reisverschluss der Tasche und stellte ihn neben die Tür.

Der ungleichmäßige Gang, das laute auftreten und nicht zuletzt ihr Herzschlag verrieten sie schon eh die Tür aufflog. Gehetzt sah sie mich an und stellte ihre Tasche neben meine. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich roch sie, ich fühlte ihren Puls und sah den leichten Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn.

Sollte doch die Welt zusammenbrechen, im Moment wollte ich nichts mehr als sie in meinen Armen halten.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte war ich bei ihr, hob sie in meine Armen und trug sie zur Couch. Ich ließ mich mit ihr in die Polster fallen.

Überrascht sah sie mich an. „Was wird das jetzt? Bruce?"

„Nicht jetzt.", knurrte ich leise. „Alles ist gepackt, wir fahren in einer Stunde und so lange will ich deine Nähe spüren. Im Moment können wir sonst nichts tun."

Ich weiß es war egoistisch von mir aber ich wusste nicht wie lange diese Jagd dauern würde. Wie lange ich auf sie verzichten muss. Darum wollte ich jede Sekunde die uns noch blieb nutzen.

Sie nickte einmal kurz, dann sanken ihre Lippen auf meine. Wir küssten uns wie zwei Ertrinkende, die nicht wussten was der nächste Tag ihnen bringen würde.

Es war kurz nach zehn als der Schub der beiden Strahltriebwerke das kleine Flugzeug über die Startbahn katapultierten. Sandy saß neben mir und starrte durch das kleine Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand hatten sich fest um meine geschlossen, so als wollte sie sich versichern das ich noch da war. Schnell erreichten wir unsere Reiseflughöhe von 36.000 Fuß und der Pilot schaltete die Anschnallzeichen aus. Eine Reihe vor mir schnallte Eddie sich ab und erhob sich träge aus seinem Sitz um seinen Laptop aus der Ablage zu fischen. Er setzte sich nicht wieder auf seinen Platz sondern steuerte den Tisch mit den zwei großen Sofas im hinteren Teil des Jets an.

Die Maschine war Luxus pur und für uns acht viel zu groß, aber sie war die Einzige die heute Abend noch verfügbar war. Er schloss den Computer an zwei Steckverbindungen an und der große Bildschirm am Kopfende des Tisch erwachte zum leben.

„Kommt ihr bitte.", sagte er zu niemand bestimmten und so verteilten wir uns auf die Sofas. Er nickte geschäftsmäßig und sah von einem zu anderen, bei Marie verharrte sein Blick einen Moment länger, dann wand er sich wieder seinem Computer zu.

„Ich hab mich in die Datenbank des Chicago Police Department eingehackt und mir die Ermittlungsakte herunter geladen. Sie ist zwar nicht sehr dick und sie haben auch noch keine heiße Spur, doch mir sind ein paar Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen.", sagte er im gewohnt nüchternen Ton, dann sah er zu Sandy. „Sandy Schatz, was weißt du eigentlich über den Freund deiner Schwester?"

Ruckartig dreht Sandy ihren Kopf zu Eddie und verzog ihr Gesicht. „Nicht viel, aber ich mag ihn nicht. Er war mir die ganze Zeit…", sie sah sich entschuldigend um. „Nun er war mir unheimlich. Zwei Meter groß, breit wie ein Kühlschrank und über und über tätowiert. Er ist auch viel zu alt für Gina und dann immer diese Machosprüche, jedes zweite Wort war Schlampe. Echt, ich weiß nicht was sie an ihm findet. Dem trau ich alles zu."

Eddie nickte nur wissend und drückte ein paar Tasten auf dem Laptop. Das Polizeifoto eines jungen Mannes und einige Daten wie Geburtstag, Größe, Gewicht und ähnliches erschienen auf dem großen Monitor.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Kain De Maio, 23 Jahre, Vater italienischer, Mutter russischer Abstammung, laut Akte wuchs er in einem der Problem Viertel von Chicago auf und wurde schon früh ein Mitglied der Russ-White-Army, einer rassistischen russischen Straßengang. Er hat die üblichen Vorstrafen, wie Körperverletzung, Sachbeschädigung und illegaler Waffenbesitz. Mit den Straftaten derer er verdächtig wurde, aber die ihm nicht nachgewiesen werden konnten, könnte man ein Telefonbuch füllen. Mit 15 kam er in ein Heim aus dem er immer wieder ausbrach. Von 2008 bis 2013 war er wegen Drogenbesitz im Staatsgefängnis. Nach seiner Entlassung ist er zu seiner Mutter gezogen, die mit ihren neuen Mann in Summitville lebt und hier schließt sich der Kreis. Da hat sich deine Schwester ja einen netten Burschen ausgesucht.", bemerkte er ironisch. In meinem Kopf fing es an zu rattern. Ein in Chicago groß gewordener Ganger und dann verfährt er sich und fragt ausgerechnet als Rassist ein paar Schwarze nach dem Weg? Vergiss es. Das stinkt doch.

Eddie zauberte eine Karte auf den Bildschirm

„Kommen wir jetzt mal zu der Entführung.", sagte er wobei er bei dem Wort Entführung mit seinen Fingen Gänsefüsschen in die Luft malte. „Kain wurde in einem Abgelegenen Industriegebiet im Osten gefunden. Man hatte ihn zusammengeschlagen und auf der Strasse liegen lassen. Von Gina und seinem Auto fehlt jede Spur. Laut seiner Aussage hat er sich verfahren und wurde, als er nach dem Weg fragen wollte, von einer Gruppe Schwarzer in roter Kleidung überfallen. Sie haben angeblich das Auto samt Gina einfach mitgenommen und ihn liegen gelassen.

Nun das Gebiet wird tatsächlich von den 21. Real Bloods kontrolliert und ihre Farbe ist auch rot aber hier stimmt doch einiges nicht. Er behauptete z.B. das er sich auf dem Rückweg verfahren hat aber der Highway liegt doch viel weiter westlich und würdet ihr in einer solchen Gegend nach dem Weg fragen?", fragte er uns und musste schmunzeln. „Nun die meisten von uns wohl schon aber als Mensch kurbelst du die Fenster hoch und fährst über Rot nur um da nicht zu halten und da soll er als erfahrener Ganger in einem Gebiet wie diesem nach dem Weg fragen? Vergiss es. Wir werden wohl mal mit ihm sprechen müssen. Ich glaub mit den Bloods will er nur von sich ablenken."

„Ich glaub auch nicht das er sich verfahren hat. Wenn er in den Strassen von Chicago aufgewachsen ist wird er nicht so blöd sein und die Zeichen nicht erkennen. Nein ich halte seine Aussage für unglaubwürdig.", stimmte Jasper zu und Carlisle nickte nur.

„Aber was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?", Sandys Stimme war eine Spur zu schrill und strafte so ihren Versuch ruhig zu wirken lügen.

„Das heißt das Kain etwas vertuschen will.", antwortete Marie ihr. „Aber eins dürft ihr nicht vergessen. Irgendwer hat ihn zusammen geschlagen und da zurück gelassen. Wenn ich nämlich die Krankendaten hier richtig lese, war er wohl nicht in der Lage weite Strecken zu laufen, oder was meinst du Carlisle?"

Eddie schob dem Doc den Laptop zu und er sah gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

„Rippenserienfraktur, wobei die Lunge verletzt wurde, ein gebrochener Arm, das linke Knie zertrümmert, alle Knochen seiner rechten Hand, Jochbeinbruch, Nasenbruch, mehrere Platzwunden und Hämatome und eine Nierenquetschung. Nein, damit konnte er unmöglich eine weite Strecke zurück legen. Er hat Glück das er nicht erstickt ist. Und mit dem Knie unmöglich.

Da hat er jemanden sehr verärgert.", sagte Carlisle nüchtern, nachdem er diverse Röntgenbilder betrachtet hatte. „Sie haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma gelegt, da werden wir wohl die nächsten Tage nichts Neues erfahren. Es ist schon ein Wunder das er überhaupt noch eine Aussage machen konnte."

Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Immer wieder versuchte ich sie zu finden aber bis jetzt hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Wir sollten uns als erstes die Stelle ansehen an der sie ihn gefunden haben, vielleicht finden wir ja einen Hinweis was wirklich geschehen ist. Es gibt immer Menschen die der Polizei nicht alles erzählen.", kam es von Edward.

Wir stimmten Edwards Vorschlag zu und diskutierten noch eine weile was wir sonst noch tun könnten, doch es gab nur noch mehr offene Fragen. Wir waren uns nur einig das Kain nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und es recht unwahrscheinlich war das die Bloods die Entführer waren. Doch solange wir nicht mit Kain sprechen konnten, war das nur eine Sackgasse.

Sandy hörte die ganze Zeit nur zu und klammerte sich an mich. Ich konnte nur erahnen was sie durchmachte.

Mit einem leichten knistern meldete sich der Pilot und bat uns wieder auf unseren Sitzen platz zu nehmen, da wir in kürze Landen würden.

Als wir wieder auf unseren Plätzen saßen sah Sandy mich traurig an. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich mehr um sie kümmern müssen. Ich war im letzten Monat so auf mich bedacht das ich sie gar nicht beachtete habe."

Ihre Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Warum hatte sie sich denn nicht um sie gekümmert? Weil es ihr nicht gut ging. Weil ich sie allein gelassen hatte. Weil ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Keiner von euch beiden ist Schuld.", hörte ich Edward, der sich zu uns rüber lehnte. „Schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf. Solche Dinge geschehen und meist kann man nichts dagegen tun. Wir können jetzt nur alles tun um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Schweigend nickten Sandy und ich. Ich legte meinen Mund an ihr Ohr. „Ich werde sie finden und ich bring sie zurück." Ich wusste nicht ob ich sie oder mich damit beruhigen wollte.

Mit quietschenden Reifen landete der Jet in Chicago und rollte viel zu langsam auf seine Parkposition. Der Pilot wünschte uns, als wir ausstiegen, einen schönen Aufenthalt. Doch hatte ich meine Zweifel das er schön würde.

Da wir einen Inlandsflug hatten und auf einem kleinen Flugplatz für privat Jets gelandet sind, waren die Kontrollen nur minimal und so standen wir eine viertel Stunde nach der Landung auf dem Parkplatz wo für Sandy schon eine Limousine wartete um sie zu ihrer Großmutter zu fahren.

Ich lud ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum und zog sie in eine letzte Umarmung.

Ich hörte sie leise schluchzen und streichelte ihr Haar. Noch einmal zog ich ihren ganzen Duft in mich ein.

„Du bringst sie mir zurück.", sagte sie leise und sah mich mit geröteten Augen an. Ich nickte „Und du meldest dich jeden Tag, hörst du." Wieder nickte ich, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Ich liebe dich vergiss das nicht.", sagte sie schlussendlich. Anstatt ihr zu antworten beugte ich mich zu ihr und küsste sie zum Abschied.

„Ich liebe dich vergiss du das auch nicht.", sagte ich in ihr Ohr.

Wie ein Klammeräffchen hielt sie sich an mir fest und wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte bei mir bleiben und ich wollte sie bei mir haben. Das hier war alles so falsch und doch war es notwendig.

Vorsichtig löste ich ihre Finger und setzte sie in das Auto. Ich lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und schloss die Tür.

Als das Auto sich entfernt hatte atmete ich noch einmal durch, nahm meine Tasche auf und ging zu den anderen, die sich schon um zwei große Geländewagen versammelt hatten. Schweigend verstaute ich die Tasche und setzte mich auf die Rückbank. Marie sah mich im Rückspiegel an und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, dass aber sofort erstarb als von mir keine Reaktion kam. Ohne große umschweife setzte sie den Wagen in Bewegung und fuhr in Richtung Freeway.

Schweigend blickte ich aus dem Seitenfenster und ließ die Lichter der Stadt an mir vorbeifliegen. Ich sah sie nicht, weder die Lichter noch das Mädchen.

Vielleicht sollte ich beten, aber zu wem sollte ein Vampir schon beten?

Rasend verließen wir den Freeway und fuhren durch ein Industriegebiet. Zu Anfang waren es neue Gebäude, dann folgten Lagerhäuser, ein Trailerpark und ein paar armselige Häuser. Die Gegend wurde immer schäbiger und die Wände waren mit Gangtakes übersäht, nur vereinzelt waren Menschen oder Autos zu sehen und die die man sah hätte man lieber übersehen. Es folgten große Industriebrachen, Ruinen an denen der Zahn der Zeit nagte und noch eine Siedlung. Sie war total herunter gekommen, jedes zweite Haus hatte zugenagelte Fenster und befanden sich in den unterschiedlichsten Stadien des Verfalls. Noch ein paar Jahre und das hier wäre eine Geisterstadt und doch gab es immer noch leben in diesem Rattenloch.

Am Ende der Siedlung lenkte Marie den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab.

„Da sind wir.", verkündete sie. „Hier haben sie den Jungen gefunden. Ich versteh nur nicht warum er hier nach dem Weg fragen wollte. Er hätte doch nur drehen müssen und wäre zurück zum Freeway gekommen."

Sie hatte recht er hätte nur drehen müssen und dann diese Gegend, schon auf den Satellitenbildern sah sie schlimm aus, aber in echt war sie nur gruselig. Perfektes Jagdgebiet. Kein normaler Mensch würde hier anhalten um nach dem Weg zu fragen.

Als wir ausstiegen empfing uns eine Wolke übelster Gerüche, vermoderndes Holz, alte Farbe, Chemikalien, versickertes Benzin und Öl und irgendwo nicht all zu weit entfernt verrottete ein Kadaver, dem Geruch nach ein Mensch. Wirklich nett hier. Carlisle und ich gingen zur Mitte der Kreuzung, da wir dort altes Blut wahrnehmen konnten und der Rest verteilte sich um uns den Rücken zu decken.

Ich ging in die Knie und betrachtete aufmerksam die eingetrockneten Spuren. Es war zu wenig, wenn sie ihn hier zusammen geschlagen hätten müsste mehr Blut zu finden sein.

„Eddie.", rief ich und er war sofort neben mir. „Hat es hier seit Freitag geregnet?"

Eddie ging zurück zum Wagen und kam nach einer Minute zurück. „Nein. Es war kalt und windig. Aber es hat hier seit einer Woche nicht mehr geregnet und es lag auch kein Schnee, der getaut sein könnte."

Ich nickte uns sah zu Carlisle. „Was meinst du?"

Er sah noch mal auf die Strasse dann nickte er. „So wie er geschlagen wurde müssten wir hier mehr Blut finden.", er zeigte auf eine Stelle auf dem Boden. „Die Spur fängt hier, mitten auf der Kreuzung, an. Ich glaube er wurde abgeladen und hat sich dann noch die drei Meter bis zum Straßenrand geschleppt. Siehst du, dort ist er liegen geblieben und da ist auch das meiste Blut. Er hat eindeutig gelogen."

„Wie wir es vermutet hatten! Aber wer hat ihn hier abgeladen und was wollte er damit bezwecken?", fragte Eddie.

„Wenn wir das wissen sind wir ein gutes Stück weiter, denn ich vermute das sie mit dem Verschwinden von Gina zu tun haben.", antwortet ich und sah mich um, da mir der Geruch eines Menschen entgegen wehte.

Ein alter Mann stand keine fünfzig Meter von uns entfernt hinter einem Busch und beobachtete uns. Er hatte eine Pumpgun in seinen Händen, was ich bei der Gegend nur allzu gut verstehen konnte, und beäugte uns Misstrauisch. Ich sah zu Emmett, der ihm am nächsten stand, doch der zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob er was soll's sagen wollte. Ich nickte so schnell das der Mann es gar nicht mitbekommen konnte und ging langsam in seine Richtung, vielleicht hatte er ja etwas gesehen.

Als ich näher kam betrachtete ich ihn genauer, er war in meinem Alter, meinem richtigen Alter, schwarz wie die Nacht, vielleicht zwei Meter groß und früher bestimmt eine stattliche Erscheinung. Seine Kleidung war zwar alt und abgetragen, aber sie war frisch gewaschen. Überhaupt machte er mit seinem korrekt gestutzten grauen Bart und seinem penibel gekämmten Haar einen zwar ärmlichen, aber doch gepflegten, Eindruck. Bestimmt hat er schon hier gelebt als das noch eine gute Nachbarschaft war.

Als ich fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war, trat er hinter dem Busch hervor, das Gewehr auf mich gerichtet und blaffte mich an. „Was wollt ihr hier Jungchen? Das hier ist keine Gegend für Weißbrote wie euch. Seht zu das ihr wieder in eure Autos kommt. Wir brauchen hier keinen Ärger!"

Ich blieb im Lichtkegel, einer der wenigen noch funktionierenden Straßenlaternen stehen und hob meine Hände. „Ist schon gut, Sir. Ich würde mich nur gerne mit ihnen unterhalten."

Kritisch sahen mich seine schwarzen Augen durch die alte Hornbrille, deren einer Bügel mit Klebeband notdürftig repariert war, an. „Was willst du? Du bist doch nicht von den Bullen oder?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich suche nur meine kleine Schwester und ich dachte sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen.", antwortet ich und sah ihn flehend an.

„Jungchen, hier gibt es keine weißen Frauen, nur ein paar Drogennutten, aber da müsst ihr zurück Richtung Freeway und nach etwa einer Meile rechts abbiegen.", sagte er hart, nahm aber das Gewehr runter.

„Sir. Sie ist keine Nutte.", gab ich zurück.

Doch er lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sagen sie immer und dann sind die Mädchen doch auf dem Strich. Jungchen, find dich damit ab, wenn du sie hier suchst kannst du sie nur dort finden."

Langsam trat er in den Lichtkegel, das Gewehr lässig über die Schulter gelegt und fummelte eine Zigarette aus seiner Hemdtasche. Die Zigarette klebte förmlich in seinem Mundwinkel, als er mit der freien Hand seine Taschen abklopfte. „Fuck.", fluchte er leise und sah zu mir rüber. „Du hast nicht zufällig Feuer, Jungchen?"

Bedächtig zog ich mein Zippo aus der Hosentasche und ließ es aufschnappen. Mit einem Ratsch entzündete ich die Flamme und hielt sie an seine Zigarette. Ich sah wie sich seine Augen weiteten und hörte das Blut rauschen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er aufgeregt und deutete auf mein Zippo.

Ich reichte ihm das alte Feuerzeug und er betrachtet eingehend die alten Gravuren. Ich hatte das Zippo 1965 in Nam gekauft und wie alle hatte ich es mit den Daten meiner Dienstzeit und einem idiotischen Spruch verzieren lassen.

„An Khe.", murmelte er vor sich hin und sein Blick starrte in die Ferne. Nervös rieb er sich mit der freien Hand über den anderen Arm und um sein linkes Augen lag ein zucken. Nach über einer Minute schüttelte er den Kopf so als wolle er sich aus dem Würgegriff der Erinnerungen befreien.

Ich ließ meinen Geist fliegen und suchte Edward. ‚Woran denkt er?', fragte ich in seinem Kopf.

‚An Vietnam, er war auch in An Khe nur etwas später. Er überlegt ob er dir trauen darf. Er wird dich fragen wo du das Feuerzeug her hast und wird dann entscheiden ob er dir hilft.', antwortete Edward.

Der alte Mann reichte mir das Feuerzeug und sah mich lange prüfend an. „Hast du das bei Ebay gekauft, Jungchen?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd. „Das hat mir mein Großvater gegeben als ich zu meinem ersten Turn in den Irak gegangen bin."

„Irak?", fragte er und ich nickte mit dem Kopf. „War schlimm da oder?"

„Scharfschützen, Sprengfallen, man wusste nie was geschieht oder wer der Feind war.", antwortete ich bitter.

Er sah mich wissend an. „Das kenne ich. In Nam war es nicht viel anders, nur das die Umgebung grüner war. Hast du ein Foto von der Kleinen vielleicht hab ich sie ja gesehen."

Ich griff in die Innentasche meiner Jacke und zog das Foto von Gina raus. Lange betrachtete er das Bild und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein Jungchen, die Schönheit hab ich hier noch nie gesehen. Ist ja noch recht Jung. Tu mir leid."

Betreten steckte ich das Foto wieder ein, aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet das er sie gesehen hatte.

„Eddie.", rief ich aus. „Komm doch mal mit deinem Laptop."

„Ja.", antwortete er und ging zum Auto.

Als er mit dem Computer bei uns war bat ich ihn das Bild von Kain aufzurufen. Der alte Mann blickte auf den Bildschirm und nickte. „Den hab ich letzten Freitag gesehen, aber da sah er nicht so gut aus.", er deutete auf die Fahrbahn. „Euren Freund haben sie da vorne abgeladen. Hatte wohl Streit mit ein paar Russen."

„Russen?", fragte ich überrascht. Wie zur Hölle kam er auf Russen? So langsam blickte ich nicht mehr durch.

„Ja, Russen. Richtig große Typen, breite Schultern, Bürstenhaarschnitt, Goldkettchen und schlecht sitzende Anzüge. So wie sie sich bewegt haben schätze ich Exmilitär. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn die heute als Knochenbrecher arbeiten, so wie euer Freund aussah. Sie sind mit einem knallgelben Hummer vorgefahren und haben ihn da vorne einfach auf der Strasse abgelegt. Als sie weg waren hab ich die Bullen gerufen. Keine Lust das der vor meinem Haus abkratzt. Die haben ihn dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht, Jungchen.", erzählte er freimütig.

Wie wir es uns gedacht hatten, sie war nie hier gewesen und dieser Kain wollte alle verarschen. Na warte Junge, wir sprechen uns noch aber eins war mir noch nicht klar, woher wusste der alte Mann das es Russen waren? „Interessant, aber woher wissen sie das es Russen waren, Sir?"

„Weil sie russisch gesprochen haben und ich weiß ganz genau wie sich das anhört.", sagte er.

Ich nickte als ein Geräusch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Ende der Strasse lenkte. Zehn Typen in roten Jacken gingen rauchend und saufend den Weg auf uns zu. Sie waren noch weit genug weg aber ich schätzte das sie uns in ein paar Minuten erreichen würden. Dem Alten war mein Blick nicht entgangen und so drehte er sich langsam um.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen.", sagte er wieder an mich gewand. „Das sind üble Burschen und ich will hier keinen Ärger."

„Wir auch nicht.", antwortete ich, obwohl mir ein paar Schläger gerade recht gewesen wären um mich etwas auszutoben. Ich zog das Bündel Hunderter aus der Hosentasche und wollte ein paar Scheine abzählen um sie dem Alten zu geben, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Behalt dein Geld, Jungchen. Ich helfe gern einem Kameraden.", sagte er fast beleidigt. „Jetzt seht aber zu das ihr weg kommt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging auf eines der Häuser zu. Ich konnte ihm nur noch ein „Danke." nachrufen, aber er winkte nur ab.

Ich spürte Eddies Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Wir sollten fahren.", sagte er ruhig.

„Ja.", antwortete ich und wir gingen wieder zu den Autos.

„Wir treffen uns im Hotel.", rief Marie Edward zu, der den anderen Wagen fuhr, dann setzte sich unser Konvoi wieder in Bewegung.

„War doch recht interessant.", sagte Marie und sah mich kurz an.

„Ja, das war es. Nur frag ich mich welche Russen das waren? Exmilitär hört sich nicht gerade nach Gang an.", antwortete ich.

„Wirklich nicht! Eher nach organisiertem Verbrechen. Schade, das Kain noch im Koma liegt. Hast du noch mal versucht sie zu finden?", fragte sie mich.

„Öfter aber ich kann sie nicht finden. Ich versuche es noch mal vielleicht hab ich ja Glück."

Sie nickte nur und lenkte den Wagen im hohen Tempo durch die dunklen Strassen.

Ich ließ mich in die Polster sinken und schloss meine Augen. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte ich mich auf Gina und ließ meinen Geist fliegen und dann endlich. Es war wie ein Flimmern und Flackern aber ich sah sie. Sie war nicht weit weg, bestimmt hier in Chicago. Ich sah noch wie ein Mann mit kurzen Haaren nach ihr schlug und dann war nur noch Dunkelheit.

Wütend sah ich aus dem Fenster unserer Hotelsuite. Eddie hämmerte auf seinen Laptop ein. Was suchte er nur? Wusste er es vielleicht nicht mal selbst? Edward sprach leise in sein Handy. Bella, wer sonst. Ich spürte Jaspers Blick auf mir ruhen. Eine Welle aus Gleichmut überrollte mich, mal wieder, doch meine Wut saß zu tief, um mich dauerhaft zu beruhigen.

Ich hatte sie kurz gesehen, doch dann war sie im Nichts verschwunden. Immer wieder versuchte ich mein Glück, doch es war vergebens.

Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam und doch war die Nacht einem grauen Morgen gewichen. Entfernt hörte ich das Hupen der Autos und sah die Menschen unter mir die überfüllten Bürgersteige entlang gehen. Die Stadt war erwacht und scherte sich nicht um meine Sorgen. Für sie war es nichts, nur ein kleines Drama wie es sie immer geben wird, solange Menschen über diesen Boden wandeln. Doch für mich war alles anders. Ich konnte nur glücklich sein wenn sie glücklich war. Sie, um die sich all mein Denken drehte. Sie, die mir gezeigt hatte das es sich lohnte zu leben. Und sie war unglücklich wegen ihr.

Ich versuchte Gina noch einmal zu finden. Vergeblich. Irgendwas übersah ich. Nur was? Ich drehte mich im Kreis.

„Versuch doch mal den Kerl zu finden der sie geschlagen hat." Ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte war Edward neben mich getreten und sah mich angestrengt an.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Mann und ließ meinen Geist fliegen. Ich fand ihn westlich, er saß am Steuer des knallgelben Hummers und fuhr einen Schotterweg entlang. Eine lange Narbe zog sich über die linke Hälfte seines kantigen Gesichts. Angestrengt fixierten seine eisblauen Augen den Weg.

„Hat der Zar gesagt wann die neue Lieferung kommt?", fragte der nicht weniger bullige Typ auf dem Beifahrersitz auf Russisch.

„Nein, Sascha. Frag nicht immer soviel", antwortet der Fahrer karg.

„Ich mein ja nur", wehrte Sascha ab und sah nach vorne.

Langsam fuhren sie auf ein altes heruntergekommenes Farmgebäude mit Scheune zu.

„Glaubst du es war eine gute Idee den Verrückten mit der Ware allein zu lassen?", warf Sascha nachdenklich ein.

„Was sollten wir denn sonst machen? Nicolai liegt immer noch im Krankenhaus und der Zar braucht die anderen. Du weißt doch das wir Ärger mit dem Outfit (A/N Mafiafamilie von Chicago) haben", genervt schlug der Fahrer auf das Lenkrad und verfiel wieder in schweigen.

Der Kies spritzte unter den Reifen, als er den Wagen vor dem Farmhaus mit einer Vollbremsung zum stehen brachte. Leichtfüßig stiegen beide aus und gingen auf das Gebäude zu. Erst jetzt konnte ich sie genauer betrachten. Beide an die zwei Meter groß und an die 120 Kilo schwer. Kein Fett, alles Muskeln. Ihre schlecht sitzenden Anzüge, die Goldkettchen und die Goldzähne schrieen schon von weitem Schläger. Nein, den beiden wollte man nicht im Dunkeln begegnen, es sei denn man war ein Vampir.

Mit einem quietschen öffnete sich die Tür zum Farmhaus und ein vor Dreck starrender Mann trat auf den Hof. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren grau meliert und hingen in fettigen Strähnen an ihm herab. Sein Vollbart war zerzaust und mit Ei verschmiert. Geräuschvoll spuckte er einen strahl braunen Kautabak, durch seine faulig schwarzen Zahnstümpfe, auf den Schotter. Er hob die linke Hand zum Gruß, während er mit der Rechten ein etwa 10 Jahre altes Mädchen, an ihren blonden Haaren hinter sich herzog. Ein leises Wimmern ging von dem Kind aus. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und die Augen zu geschwollen. Ihr kleiner Körper, der trotz der Kälte nur in ein Nachthemd gehüllt war, zitterte wie Espenlaub und Blut lief an der Innenseite ihrer kleinen Beine entlang.

„Ich sagte doch es war keine gute Idee", zischte Sascha.

„Das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern", antwortete der andere trocken. „Nimm die Ware an dich und schau ob sie noch zu gebrauchen ist. Wenn nicht entsorg sie."

Sascha nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Mann zu.

„Hallo Oleg", begrüßte der Mann den Fahrer.

Aber anstatt zu antworten, rammte der ihm seine Faust mit voller wucht in den Magen. Keuchend sackte der Mann auf seine Knie und beugte den Oberkörper nach vorne. Der Inhalt seines Magens ergoss sich wie ein Sturzbach auf die Steine und verbreitete einen unangenehm sauren Geruch.

Ungerührt richtete Oleg seinen 1911er Colt auf den Kopf des Mannes, dessen Augen weiteten sich als er in den dunklen Lauf starrte.

„Mann Oleg, das kannst du doch nicht machen", winselte er.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen du sollst die Finger von der Ware lassen?", krachend trat Oleg den Mann ans Kinn, worauf dieser nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Schreiend griff er sich an den Mund. Blut verschmierte seinen struppigen Bart, als er kleine schwarze Stückchen, die einst seine Zähne waren ausspuckte.

Angewidert wand sich Oleg ab und ging zur Tür. Ehe er sie hinter sich schloss drehte er sich noch mal zu dem Mann am Boden. „Sieh zu das du deine Schweinerei weg machst…Und John der Zar wird nicht begeistert sein, dass du seine Ware beschädigt hast."

Ein fürchterliches knurren holte mich zurück. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich mich wieder orientiert hatte und einen weiteren bis ich verstand, dass das Knurren von mir kam.

Marie stand vor mir. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt.

Ihr Mund bewegte sich, doch ich hörte ihre Worte nicht. Ich war immer noch betäubt von dem eben gesehenen.

Warum konnte ich mich nicht bewegen? Warum fühlte ich mich so eingeschnürt? Was war hier los?

Und dann stürzte es auf mich ein. Ich hörte Marie die versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Die Kommode zu meiner rechten, war nur noch als Brennholz zu verwenden. Eddie der mich angestrengt ansah. Emmett der Edward von hinten umklammert hatte. Vor ihm der schwere Mahagonitisch wie mit einer Axt gespalten. Carlisle der auf ihn einwirkte und Jasper der hochkonzentriert versuchte der Gefühle in diesem Raum her zu werden. Das totale Chaos.

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf in dem Versuch wieder klar zu denken. Es half nur bedingt, die Bilder saßen fest. Ich sah das kleine Kind. Nein, nicht noch eine. Wir mussten uns beeilen. Ehe Sascha… Und uns nennen sie Monster.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Eddie. „DU KANNST MICH JETZT LOSLASSEN." Ich sprach ganz ruhig, aber meine Stimme klang als käme sie aus der Hölle.

Eddie ließ seine Gabe fallen und ich konnte mich wieder bewegen. Ich schob Carlisle zur Seite und sah Edward fest in die Augen. „Wir müssen Sascha aufhalten. Ich ertrag das nicht. Reiß dich zusammen, denk an das Kind."

Er schüttelte sich einmal, dann nickte er.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten", sagte Edward kalt, aber entschlossen.

Die Farm lag etwas außerhalb bei Kaneville. Sie war abgelegen und von der Strasse nicht einsehbar. Zwei kleine Flugplätze in den umliegenden Ortschaften und keine 5 Kilometer bis zum Freeway 88, sorgten für eine optimale Verkehrsanbindung. Kurz und knapp, sie war das Ideale Gangsterversteck.

Der Verkehr war grauenhaft. Für die knapp 50 Kilometer bis zur Farm brauchten wir über eine Stunde. Mehr als einmal war ich kurz davor auszusteigen und zu rennen. Aber so verzweifelt war ich dann doch nicht.

Sascha hatte das Mädchen erstmal zurück in sein Verlies gebracht. Anders konnte man den Verschlag im Keller der Scheune nicht nennen. Er hatte das geschundene Kind einfach in einen der Verschläge gesperrt und war essen gegangen. Wie konnte man sich nur, an einen solchen Ort, in aller Seelenruhe Eier braten? Aber gut solange er aß, konnte er sonst nichts anstellen. Ich nutzte die Zeit und sah mir die Verschläge genauer an. Dreiundzwanzig Menschen, Jungs und Mädchen, kleine Kinder, Jugendliche und ein paar junge Frauen waren hier unten eingesperrt. Ich verstand nicht nach welchem Muster sie ausgewählt wurden, denn sie stammten offensichtlich von allen Erdteilen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen wofür diese „Ware" gedacht war, aber eins wusste ich, das hier war professioneller Menschenhandel. International. Keine kleine Gang die sich ein paar Dollar mit Zuhälterei verdiente.

Eine junge Afrikanerin kümmerte sich sofort um das kleine Mädchen. Sie zerriss ihren Rock und versuchte die Blutung mit den Lumpen zu stoppen. Doch da kam immer mehr. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu spät. Die Frau versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Doch sie konnten einander nicht verstehen, da keiner die Sprache des anderen sprach.

Ich konnte nicht mehr hinsehen. Wand mich ab. Ich war hilflos und feige aber ich konnte das alles nur schwer ertragen.

Ich sah mir die anderen Räume an und bei einem war ich mir sicher, es war der Raum in dem ich Gina gesehen hatte. Doch wir kamen zu spät. Sie war nicht mehr hier. Armes Mädchen wo warst du da nur Reingeraten?

Ich sah noch einmal nach dem Mädchen als Sascha die Tür öffnete. Angewidert entfernte er die Lumpen und besah sich flüchtig den Unterleib des Kindes. Kopfschüttelnd klemmte er sich das Mädchen unter den Arm und wollte den Verschlag wieder verlassen. Mutig stellte sich ihm die junge Afrikanerin in den Weg. Sie beschimpfte ihn und deutete auf das Kind, worauf er ihr genervt mit der freien Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Die Wucht des Schlages warf sie gegen eine Wand an der sie benommen zu Boden rutschte, doch sie gab nicht auf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an sein Bein. Entnervt ließ er das Kind fallen, packte die Frau im Genick und schleifte sie zu einer der Ketten, die an der Wand befestigt waren.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen", sagte er mit einem bösen Grinsen und kettete sie fest. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie sich zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos.

Nun da ihn niemand mehr störte hob er erneut das Kind hoch und trug es aus dem Raum. Er brachte sie hinter die Scheune und schmiss sie wie einen nassen Sack achtlos auf die Erde. Das Mädchen stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Ängstlich sah es durch die geschwollenen Augen zu seinem Peiniger und hob flehend die Arme. Sascha ließ das alles kalt, fröhlich pfeifend zog er seine Pistole aus dem Schulterhalfter und schraubte einen großen Schalldämpfer auf den Lauf.

Er richte die Waffe auf das Kind.

Sein Finger krümmte sich.

Der Hammer löste sich und schlug auf den Bolzen.

KLACK.

Nichts war geschehen. Ein Versager.

Verdutzt sah er auf die Pistole und fluchte.

Er zog den Schlitten nach hinten. Die Kugel wurde aus der Kammer ausgeworfen und als er den Schlitten nach vorne schnappen ließ wurde eine neue geladen.

Wieder richtete er die Waffe auf das Mädchen.

Sein Finger krümmte sich.

Der Hammer schlug auf den Bolzen.

KLACK.

Noch ein Versager. So was hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Wie groß war die Chance das zwei Kugeln hintereinander nicht zünden? Eins zu Zehnmillionen. Eher noch geringer.

Fluchend warf er das Magazin aus und fummelte an seiner Waffe.

Im selben Augenblick hatten wir den Freeway verlassen und Marie parkte hinter einer Baumreihe. Wir standen noch nicht, da war ich schon aus dem fahrenden Wagen gesprungen und sprintete über die Felder. Ich war schnell doch Edward war schneller, auf halbem Weg schoss er an mir vorbei. Er war wie eine Naturgewalt. Unaufhaltbar in seiner Wut. Ich sah wie er Sascha erreichte, ihn packte und in einer fliesenden Bewegung seinen Kopf um fast Einhundertachtzig Grad drehte. Ich hörte die Knochen brechen und wie sein Herz den letzten Schlag machte. Edward war erbarmungslos. So hatte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt, aber wir alle haben Grenzen. Grenzen die niemand überschreiten sollte.

Ich stürmte an ihm vorbei und erreichte das Haupthaus. Im Flur traf ich auf John.

„Was wil…", schrie er noch, da hatte ich ihn schon wortwörtlich bei den Eiern. Er stank. Nein, ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben, aber so stellte ich mir Ghulfutter vor. Er schrie vor Schmerzen als ich seine Hoden auch nur leicht quetschte. Doch das stachelte meine Wut nur an, dieses perverse Schwein sollte leiden. Langsam aber unerbittlich erhöhte ich den Druck auf seine Hoden. Er schrie, er flehte ich solle aufhören, aber ich ließ mich nicht erweichen. Ich drückte weiter und auch als er vor Schmerzen die Besinnung verlor drückte ich weiter. Ich drückte bis zwischen meine Fingern nur noch Matsch war. Ich war wie im Rausch.

Etwas stupste an meinen Hinterkopf, ganz leicht. Wäre da nicht dieser laute Knall gewesen, wäre es mir vielleicht entgangen. Grimmig drehte ich mich um und sah Oleg, die rauchende Waffe noch in der Hand. Ungläubig sah er immer wieder von seiner Waffe zu mir und zurück.

Die Mündung war etwa einen Meter von mir entfernt. Er wusste das er mich getroffen hatte und doch war ich nicht tot.

Ich lächelte ihn böse an. „Ah, Oleg. Dich habe ich gesucht.", sprach ich ihn zucksüß an.

Paralysiert stand er da. Er war die Ratte und ich die Schlange. Ich war das Raubtier und er die Beute. Und er wusste es.

Ein leichter schlag gegen die Waffe brach sein Handgelenk. Polternd fiel die Pistole zu Boden. Ich packte ihn an der gebrochen Stelle und zog ihn in die Küche. Er war gut trainiert kein Laut kam über seinen Lippen, kein Wimmern, nichts. Er würde es mir nicht leicht machen, aber das war egal ich würde meine Antworten bekommen.

Im vorbeigehen schaltete ich eine Platte des E-Herds auf die höchste Stufe. Es ging so schnell das er es wohl gar nicht mitbekam. Ich setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn eindringlich an. Ein leichtes zucken um seine Augen verriet seine Anspannung. Sein Puls ging schnell, aber er raste nicht. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war bewundernswert.

„Was bist du?", fragte er schließlich. „Du solltest tot sein!"

Ich lachte bitter. „Ja, seit fast 50 Jahren."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", sagte er ängstlich. „Das ist nicht menschlich."

Wieder lachte ich. „Ich bin auch kein Mensch, aber genug über mich. Ich habe Fragen und du wirst sie beantworten."

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Du wirst!", sagte ich kalt. „Früher oder später. Aber du wirst."

Er schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. Na gut.

In einer fliesenden Bewegung packte ich seine gesunde Hand zog ihn zum Herd und drückte sie auf das glühende Eisen. Es zischte leicht, sofort fing das Wasser in seinem Gewebe an zu kochen. Die Haut verschmorte und es roch nach gebratenem Fleisch. Das alles ging so schnell das sein Hirn erst begriff was geschah, als es vom Schmerz überrannt wurde. Da er sich nicht wappnen konnte traf es ihn doppelt hart und so schrie er vor Schmerzen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch mein Griff war wie ein Schraubstock. Unnachgiebig.

Nach zwanzig, für ihn ewige, Sekunden zog ich seine Hand zurück. Die Haut löste sich in fetzen vom Fleisch und verkohlte auf der Platte. Entsetzt sah er auf seine Hand und dann zu mir. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Können wir jetzt reden?", fragte ich gutmütig.

„Fick dich!", spie er mich voller Hass an.

Also gut er hatte es nicht anders gewollt.

Ich wiederholte die Prozedur mit seiner anderen Hand. Als ich ihn wieder auf den Stuhl setzte wimmerte er, doch ich sah an seinem Blick das er noch nicht gebrochen war. Echt das würde ein langer Vormittag werden.

Noch bevor ich ihn etwas Fragen konnte stand Marie in der Tür und sah uns neugierig an. „Was treibt ihr denn hier für neckische Spielchen?"

„Wir spielen Vampir fragt, Mensch antwortet. Aber ich muss ihm wohl noch mal die Regeln erklären", antwortete ich ihr.

Bei dem Wort Vampir zuckte er und ich spürte wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen.

„Wie geht es dem Kind?", fragte ich Marie.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer gefährlich aussehenden Fratze. „Carlisle sagt sie wird es überleben", sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf ihren Schritt. „Aber da unten ist wohl einiges zerstört worden. Dammriss, Schließmuskel zerfetzt und einiges anderes. Er konnte die Blutungen stoppen aber sie sollte bald in ein OP. Sie wird wohl dauerhafte Schäden davon tragen. Armes Mädchen."

Ich seufzte, so jung und schon gezeichnet. Langsam verlor ich die Geduld.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen.", sagte ich zu Marie.

„Aber."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht braucht Carlisle deine Hilfe."

„Na gut." Sie ergab sich und ging wieder nach draußen.

Wenn ich aber geglaubt hatte ich wäre jetzt wieder allein, hatte ich mich geschnitten. Wie aus dem nichts standen Jasper und Emmett im Raum. Der immer lustige Emmett sah aus wie ein wütender Bär und auch Jasper war wütend aus. Emmett stellte sich hinter Oleg und schnupperte hörbar.

„Richt nach Grillwürstchen", lachte er an Olegs Ohr.

Als er mit einem seiner Finger auf die frischen Brandwunden tippte fing Oleg an zu jaulen.

„Oh, hat das weh getan?", fragte Emmett mit gespieltem entsetzen und legte ihm seine Hände auf beide Schultern. Emmett beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter und Oleg drehte seinen Kopf so das sie sich ansahen.

„Du wirst jetzt seine Fragen beantworten oder wir beginnen ein neues Spiel", fast unschuldig lächelte Emmett ihn an. „Bruce und ich werden uns dann abwechseln. Er wird seine Grillparty fortsetzen und ich werde anfangen deine Knochen zu brechen. Das machen wir solange bist du dein Maul aufmachst. Wird bestimmt lustig."

Es heißt, dass man Angst riechen kann. Als Mensch hatte ich es nicht geglaubt, aber seine Angst lag wie eine Wolke im Raum.

Er schwitzte Sturzbäche. Ob der Geruch wohl mit den Hormonen zusammen hing? Bei Gelegenheit würde ich Carlisle danach fragen.

Ich sah zu Jasper und sprach so schnell das Oleg es nicht verstehen konnte. „Kannst du seine Angst verstärken?"

Jasper nickte angestrengt.

„Dann mach es."

„Das steht er aber nicht lange durch", antwortete Jasper.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert", sagte ich.

Jasper konzentrierte sich und nickte mir zu.

Ich sprang auf und zog Oleg mit zum Herd. Ich hielt seinen Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock und verharrte mit seinem Gesicht zehn Zentimeter über der rotglühenden Platte. Seine Haare knisterten leise als sie durch die Hitze schrumpelten. Oleg schrie panisch und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren.

„Nein…Nein…Das kannst du doch nicht machen….Ich will ja reden…Hörst du ich rede. Nur nicht mein Gesicht. Ich sag dir alles was du willst. Bitte nicht mein Gesicht."

Es roch plötzlich nach Urin und als ich zum Boden sah bildete sich um sein rechtes Bein eine kleine Pfütze. Oh Mann, was hatten die Menschen immer für Probleme mit ihrem Wasser? Ekelhaft!

Ich schleifte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. Sein Blick war unstet und er konnte das Zittern seiner Hände nicht mehr verbergen. Sah so aus als hätten wir ihn gebrochen.

Ich legte das Bild von Gina vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er sah kurz hin und schluckte.

„Da kommt ihr zu spät. Die ist nicht mehr hier.", sagte er stockend.

Emmett legte ihm wieder die Hände auf die Schultern und ich sah ihn streng an.

„Aber ich weiß wo ihr sie findet", setzte er schnell hinzu.

Flehend sah er mich an und ich gab ihm zu verstehen weiter zu reden.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg…", er erzählte uns das sie Gina und zwei weitere Mädchen nach Baltimore ausgeflogen haben. Von dort sollen sie per Schiff nach Vigo in Spanien gebracht werden und dann weiter per Flugzeug nach Köln. Der deutsche Ableger ihrer Organisation hatte wohl schon einen reichen Kunden, der Gina in seinem Untergrund S/M Club einsetzen wollte. Es war nicht leicht ihm zuzuhören, doch Tote reden nun mal nicht.

Ich fragte ihn nach dem Schiff und wann es auslief. Doch auch hier war das Glück nicht auf unserer Seite. Es war ein russischer Stückgutfrachter, die Lena, und schon vor zwei Stunden ausgelaufen. Er würde etwa eine Woche bis Vigo brauchen. Eine Woche in der wir ihr nicht helfen konnten, denn eine Befreiung auf hoher See kam nicht in Frage.

Als er einmal angefangen hatte zu reden hörte er gar nicht mehr auf. Er erzählte uns das er für das Odessa Kartell tätig war, das seine Aufgabe die Organisation des Transportes und die Verteilung der Ware war. Ware, immer wieder benutzte er das Wort als würde es sich um Brot, nicht Menschen handeln. Die Älteren waren für illegale Clubs im Umland gedacht, die Jüngeren und die Kinder für Privatpersonen bestimmt, reiche Päderasten. Manche wurden hier auch nur „zwischengelagert" bis sie zu anderen Orten weiter geleitet wurden. Mir wurde Übel. Mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er über das Schicksal unschuldiger sprach und ich fragte mich, wer hier das Monster war.

Er redete und redete. Es war unerträglich. Emmett stand mit versteinerter Miene hinter ihm, er sah zum fürchten aus.

Jasper sah mich leidend an. „Ich halt das hier nicht mehr aus", zischte er und verließ den Raum.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das Edward zu uns gestoßen war. Nervös fuhr seine Hand immer wieder durch seine Haare. „Reicht es jetzt?", blaffte er. „Er denkt das er die Wahrheit sagt. Können wir das jetzt bitte beenden?"

„Ich hab nur noch eine Frage", sagte ich zu Edward.

Oleg sah voller Angst zum Herd. „Ich werde dir alles sagen. Nur bitte nicht."

„Wir werden sehen," antwortete ich kalt. „Wie seid ihr an das Mädchen gekommen und was für eine Rolle spielt Kain dabei?"

„Kain hatte Wettschulden bei uns, viel Geld und konnte nicht zahlen. Da hat er uns die Kleine gegeben. Er hat mit ihr bezahlt.", stammelte er.

Er hat mit ihr bezahlt, die Worte halten durch meine Kopf. Es dauerte ewig bis mein Verstand sie erfassen konnte. Erfassen wollte. Dafür würde Kain büssen und ich wusste auch schon wie, doch das hatte noch Zeit.

Ich stellte ihm noch eine Frage. „Warum habt ihr ihn dann noch bearbeitet?"

„Weil er sich zuviel Zeit gelassen hat…"

Genug. Es reichte. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören. Er kreischte wie ein kleines Kind als ich ihn zum Herd zerrte. „Ich hab dir doch alles gesagt. Bitte…Bitte. Nicht…. Neeeiiiinnn."

Es zischte als sein Gesicht die Platte berührte. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Doch es nützte nichts.

In meinem Zorn kannte ich keine Gnade.

Seine Schreie waren wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Emmett und Edward standen schweigend dabei und zuckten nicht mal um mich aufzuhalten. Ich glaube da war sogar Zustimmung in ihren Augen.

Abrupt hörten die Schreie auf und er erschlaffte. Sein Körper hatte die Notbremse gezogen, er war Ohnmächtig. Ein leichter Schlag in seinen Nacken beendete seine Existenz.

Normalerweise folgte nach dem töten diese unbeschreibliche Leere, der schmerz der mich fast Wahnsinnig machte, aber sein Tot ließ mich kalt. Es war nicht anders als eine Fliege zu zerquetschen. Ich hatte getan was notwendig war.

Es mag irrational sein, aber gerade das es mir gleichgültig war, machte mir Angst.

Mein Geist kreiste nur noch um das was er uns erzählt hatte. Ich verstand es nicht. Wie in Trance ging ich aus der Küche. Im vorbeigehen registrierte ich das John tot war, jemand hatte auch sein Genick gebrochen.

Marie, Eddie und Jasper standen im Hof und warteten auf uns.

Jasper sah kurz auf. „Alles erledigt?"

„Ja", antwortete ich einsilbig. Sein Blick zeigte mir das er verstand.

Carlisle kam aus der Scheune, sein Blick war voller Sorge. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich räum noch etwas auf und ruf einen Krankenwagen. Wir sehen uns dann bei den Autos."

Schweigend gingen wir zurück. Keiner war zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Keiner prahlte mit seinen Taten. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wir waren alle erschüttert von dem Leid das Menschen über Menschen brachten.

Mich beschäftigte aber noch etwas anderes. Wie erkläre ich Sandy das ich Gina noch nicht retten konnte? Das sie in der Hand von Monstern war und das noch mindestens für eine Woche. Wie erklär ich ihr das wir nach Europa mussten?

Aber ich musste einen Weg finden. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verschweigen.

So ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu sehr geschockt. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es nach Europa und wir werden sehen ob sie Gina befreien können.

Ich werde zukünftig ein paar Tage bevor ich ein neues Kapitel veröffentliche einen kurzen Teaser bei / on stellen. Dort könnt ihr auch mit mir über die Story reden.

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal vorbeischaut.


	20. Darauf hätte ich gut verzichten können

Hallo,

ihr werdet euch fragen warum ich für das letzte und Teile dieses Kapitels das Thema Menschenhandel gewählt habe. Gut ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen es etwas überspitzt darzustellen doch laut einem Bericht der UNO aus dem Jahr 2009 sind jährlich etwa 2 Millionen Menschen von Menschenhandel betroffen. Meist sind Kinder und Frauen Opfer dieses Verbrechens. Man geht davon aus das ca. 79% als Sexsklaven und ca. 21% als Arbeitssklaven ausgebeutete werden. Menschenhandel ist kein Problem der dritten Welt, viele Opfer werden in den entwickelten Länder ausgebeutet. Laut einem CIA Bericht aus dem Jahr 2000 gibt es allein in den USA jedes Jahr etwa 50.000 Frauen und Kinder zu Opfern.

Menschenhandel ist nach Waffen- und Drogenhandel der profitabelste Zweig des organisierten Verbrechens, wobei er kaum öffentlich wahr genommen wird und die geringste Gefahr einer Straffrechtlichen Verfolgung birgt.

Denkt einfach mal darüber nach.

LG

IRA

**Tatsachen**** schafft man nicht dadurch aus der ****Welt****, **

**dass man sie ignoriert.**

Aldous Huxley

**19. D****arauf hätte ich gut verzichten können**

Wie ein bleiernes Federbett lagen die Wolken über Vigo. Wie sich bewegende Vorhänge ergossen sich die Schauer und vermischten ihr Wasser mit dem Meer. Vom Sturm gepeitscht schoss die Flut mit ihren schäumenden Brechern vom Atlantik her in die Bucht und brachten den Schiffsverkehr fast zum erliegen. Nur die großen Hochseeschiffe und ein paar Fähren stampften durch die Wellen. Die Fischer mit ihren kleinen Nussschalen hatten vor der Urgewalt der Natur kapituliert und verbrachten ihren Tag in den Schänken.

Völlig durchnässt saß ich auf dem Balkon meines Hotelzimmers, im 13. Stock einer dieser hässlichen 1970er Betonburgen, und betrachte eine kleine Fähre wie sie verzweifelt gegen die Natur ankämpfte. AC/DC dröhnte, im sinnlosen Versuch die Welt da draußen abzuschotten, in meinen Ohren.

Wie gern würde ich schlafen, nur fünf Minuten abschalten, doch das Leben war unerbittlich.

Wenn alles nach Plan lief würde die Lena übermorgen in den Morgenstunden im Hafen festmachen. Noch zwei Tage dann wäre dieser Albtraum endlich zu Ende.

Die letzten Tage waren nicht leicht für mich. Ich hatte gedacht dass ich schon fast alles gesehen hätte, aber das was ich seit einer Woche alles erfahren musste überschriet selbst meine Vorstellungskraft.

Eddie hatte in dem Wagen von Oleg einen Laptop gefunden. Die Daten waren zwar stark verschlüsselt aber er hatte sie doch knacken können. Vieles war auf den ersten Blick uninteressant, doch Eddie war unermüdlich. Wie bei einer Zwiebel schälte er eine Schicht nach der anderen und ruhte erst als er des Pudels Kern fand. Es war unglaublich. Ich selbst konnte es nicht glauben und hatte deshalb ein sehr langes Gespräch mit meinem Freund Juri.

Juri war vor seiner Verwandlung beim FSB - dem russischen Inlandsgeheimdienst und Nachfolger des KGB - und hat immer noch beste Kontakte in der Unterwelt. Er bestätigte Eddies Nachforschungen und fügte noch einige schmutzige Details hinzu.

Natürlich hatte ich schon von Menschenhandel gehört, aber das Odessa Kartell spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. Das Kartell gab es schon seit der Zarenzeit und war damals ein Zusammenschluss von Kleinkriminellen, wie es sie überall im Zarenreich gab. Während der Sowjetzeit hatten sie sich auf Schmuggel und Schwarzmarktgeschäfte spezialisiert. Hauptsächlich hatten sie mit aus der Türkei geschmuggelten Luxusgütern gehandelt. Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion und der Öffnung der Grenzen waren ihre Dienste von heute auf morgen nicht mehr gefragt und die Organisation suchte nach einem neuen Betätigungsfeld. Dies wurde schnell im Hunger der westlichen Staaten nach billigen Arbeitskräften und käuflicher Liebe gefunden. Im Schmuggeln erfahren änderte man nur die Richtung und die Ware. Die Geschäfte liefen gut aber die Konkurrenz war groß. Mit brutaler Härte und hohen Schmiergeldern konnte man sich die Mitbewerber vom Leib halten.

Ende der 90er, die EU war bis an die Grenze zur Ukraine vorgestoßen, bekam das Kartell eine neue Führungsspitze. Diese beschloss aus dem Massengeschäft auszusteigen und sich zu spezialisieren. Seitdem belieferten sie zahlungskräftige Privatpersonen mit ungewöhnlichen Wünschen weltweit.

Egal ob ein Scheich eine blonde jungfräuliche Schwedin für seinen Harem suchte, der Geschäftsmann einen kleinen Thaijungen für seine perversen Sexspiele, ob ein Politiker sich schon immer eine junge Lateinamerikanerin wünschte oder der Undergroundclub als Nachschub ein naives Mädchen aus Illinois. Wenn das Geld stimmt, besorgten sie es.

Zusätzlich hatten sie die Welt des Internets für sich entdeckt. Kinderporno, Tierporno, S/M Porno mit echten Verletzungen und Verstümmelungen, eigentlich drehten sie alles was illegal war und gut bezahlt wurde.

Das Geschäft brummte und spülte Milliarden in die Kassen der Organisation. Dieses Geld wurde gewaschen und in legale Firmen gesteckt. Ich war geschockt, dass der Hersteller meiner Lieblingsschuhe zu 100% dem Kartell gehört. Noch am gleichen Tag hatte ich meine Schuhe vernichtet und mir neue gekauft.

Durch hohe Schmiergelder und Kunden in den höchsten Kreisen konnte sich das Kartell bis heute erfolgreich einer Strafverfolgung entziehen. Wie fast überall fing man höchstens mal die Kleinen, ersetzbaren, die Bosse waren unantastbar.

All diese Informationen hallten in meinem Schädel und riefen die furchtbarsten Bilder hervor. Wie konnte es so was geben? Wieso traf es ausgerechnet Gina? Das ganze war so ungerecht. Aber war es gerechter wenn es ein mir unbekanntes Kind traf? Hatte ich nicht, mit dem Argument das mich Menschendinge nicht betreffen, die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschlossen? Hatte ich mit all meinem Geld nicht auf einer Insel des Selbstmitleids gelebt und mein ach so bitteres Schicksal betrauert?

Es würde sich einiges ändern, nicht das ich in Lumpen leben wollte, aber ich hatte schon mit Alice über Anlagen gesprochen. Ich würde mit einem Teil meines Vermögens spekulieren und mit dem Gewinn eine Stiftung gründen, die den Opfern helfen sollte. Außerdem hatten Eddie, Marie und ich beschlossen das Odessa Kartell, auf die eine oder andere Weise zu zerschlagen.

Ich sah täglich nach Gina, ihr ging es soweit man das sagen kann gut. Die Besatzung versorgte sie und die anderen Mädchen mit dem nötigsten und beachtete ihre menschliche Fracht ansonsten kaum. Auch wenn die Schwellungen im Gesicht zurück gingen, man sah ihr auch im schlaf die Strapazen der Gefangenschaft an. Wie gern hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass es Hoffnung gibt, das Rettung unterwegs war.

Mit Sandy sprach ich täglich, oft stundenlang. Sie kam nur schlecht mit der Situation zurecht, was mich nicht wunderte. Ich hatte mich auf die wichtigsten Fakten beschränkt und sie nicht mit Einzelheiten belastet. Als sie erfuhr was Kain gemacht hatte, wäre sie fast nach Chicago gefahren. Sie wollte ihn allen ernstes noch im Krankenhaus umbringen. Ich hatte es erst nicht ernst genommen. Aber als sie mit einer 45er das Haus verlassen wollte, konnte ich sie noch gerade so davon abhalten Dummheiten zu machen. Es reicht wenn ich die machte.

Die Stimmung in unserer Gruppe war mies und mit jeder weiteren Information die Eddie zu Tage brachte erreichte sie einen neuen Tiefpunkt.

Eddie war ja schon immer ein Computernerd, aber in den letzten Tagen sah er kaum noch vom Bildschirm auf.

Edward fuhr sich immer wieder mit der Hand durch seine Haare, fast die ganze Zeit hatte er sein Handy am Ohr und telefonierte mit Bella.

Der sonst immer lustige Emmett hatte seit Chicago nicht einen Scherz gemacht, stur saß er vor dem Fernseher und bearbeitete grimmig seine Spielkonsole.

Jasper tat sein möglichstes unsere Gefühle zu kontrollieren und sein ständig vor Anstrengung verzehrtes Gesicht ließ nur erahnen wie sich die Stimmung im Raum für ihn anfüllte.

Marie konnte nicht verleugnen das sie meine Enkeltochter ist. Unsere Reaktionen waren fast die Selben, stundenlang standen wir auf dem Balkon und starrten gedankenverloren auf die Bucht.

Und Carlisle sah besorgt in die Runde und versucht immer wieder jeden zu beruhigen, damit wir den Bezug zur Realität nicht verloren.

Ich wusste, seit dem Vorfall auf der Farm das er mit mir reden wollte, ich hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, doch bis jetzt hatte ich mich davor drücken können. Ich war noch nicht bereit, für dieses Gespräch.

Mit offenem Mund sog ich die salzige nach Tang schmeckende Seeluft ein und schaltete meinen iPod aus. Ich hatte gerade die Kopfhörer verstaut als hinter mir die Balkontür geöffnet wurde. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, ich erkannte Carlisle auch so an seinem Geruch. Mit einem Seufzer stellte er sich neben mich und legte die Hände auf die Brüstung. Seine wachsamen Augen musterten mich sorgfältig und seine Stirn lag in Falten. Ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

Das Leben fragt nicht immer ob man bereit ist und ewig konnte ich es eh nicht vor mich her schieben.

Ergeben wartete ich und es kam wie es kommen musste.

Er räusperte sich, faltete seine Hände vor der Brust und lächelte mich gütig an.

„Bruce wir müssen mit einander reden…"

„Bruce wir müssen mit einander reden." Eindringlich sah er mich an und ich ergab mich resigniert. Warum warten?

„Gut. Was möchtest du besprechen?"

„Ich weiß das du dein eigener Herr bist und es liegt mir fern dir Vorschriften zu machen, aber wir müssen über dass was auf der Farm passiert ist reden." Seine Stimme war ruhig und doch schwang in jedem Wort väterliche Autorität mit. War er schon immer so oder hatte er das in den letzten Einhundert Jahren mühsam lernen müssen? Egal. Ich gab ihm mit einem leichten nicken zu verstehen das er fortfahren sollte.

Er lächelte sanft und sah raus auf die tobende See.

„Wo fange ich an. Ah, am besten erzähle ich dir von meinem Vater", ein kleines zucken umspielte seine Augen. „Mein Vater war Priester und wir lebten zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung. Er war ein strenger Mann, der ganz für seinen Glauben lebte. Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er die Welt zu verbessern, nun heute sind seine Taten für die meisten nicht mehr nachvollziehbar, aber aus seiner Sicht wollte er nur das Beste. Er sah sich als gütiger Hirte der seine Schäfchen vor dem Bösen bewahren wollte. Damals war die Wissenschaft noch in ihren Kinderschuhen und der Aberglaube weit verbreitet. Missernten, Krankheiten, Missbildungen und vieles mehr, war für die Menschen meiner Zeit das Werk des Teufels und seiner Jünger. Oft wurden der Gemeinschaft unliebe Personen beschuldigt mit dem Satan im Bunde zu sein und durch Flüche Unglück verursacht zu haben. Sie wurden der Hexerei beschuldigt. Mein Vater hat oft und mit Eifer solche Prozesse geführt." Er seufzte. „Und als er älter wurde und die Kraft nachließ folgte ich ihm.

Weißt du, in einem Hexenprozess ging es nicht nur um die Schuld oder Unschuld der Person. Nein es ging in erster Linie um ihre Seele, denn Gott ist Vergebung. Um festzustellen ob eine Person wirklich eine Hexe war gab es allerlei abenteuerliche Proben, doch am wichtigsten war das Bekenntnis des Angeklagten. Nur wer sich zu seinen Sünden bekannte, dem konnte Vergebung widerfahren.

Man. Nein, wir… ich tat alles um ein Geständnis zu erzwingen. Menschen wurden gestreckt, Glieder zerquetscht, mit glühenden Zangen gekniffen und viele schreckliche Dinge mehr.

Bruce, ich mag als Vampir eine reine Weste haben aber…", er rang nach Luft und ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht. „Auch wenn ich nicht so eifrig war wie mein Vater, so sind auch unter meiner Aufsicht Menschen gefoltert worden und ich weiß nicht wie viele nur gestanden haben damit die Qualen endeten. Wie viele Menschen ich unschuldig den Flammen übergeben habe.

Auch wenn ich heute alles versuche um den Menschen zu helfen, nagt es immer noch an mir und eins weiß ich genau durch Folter erfährt man nur was man hören will und das ist nicht immer die Wahrheit."

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als er mir seine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ich kann dein und Edwards Verhalten nachvollziehen. Es ist schwer eine solche Tat hilflos ansehen zu müssen. Ich weiß auch das du dir Sorgen wegen Gina machst. Das machen wir uns alle. Doch was wäre gewesen wenn er nichts gewusst hätte? Wie weit wärst du gegangen? Natürlich hättest du ihn weiter Foltern können bis er dir irgendwas erzählt hätte und vielleicht hätte er auch Edward täuschen können, doch du kannst dir bei Folter nie sicher sein dass es die Wahrheit ist.

Folter ist nicht nur schrecklich für das Opfer, sie verändert auch den Folterer. Man stumpft ab, verliert sein Mitgefühl. Willst du dir das antun? Willst du Sandy das antun?"

Das war unfair. Seine letzte Frage war einfach ungerecht. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich brauchte Antworten und ich hatte keine Zeit. Aber er hatte auch ein wenig recht. Hatte ich mich nicht selbst über meine Kälte erschrocken? War es das was ich sein wollte? Und doch er hatte Grenzen überschritten. Grenzen die Carlisle nie verstehen würde. Er hatte zwar eine Familie und war so etwas wie ihr Vater, aber er war nie wirklich Vater. Er hatte nie sein Kind zu Grabe getragen. Ich schon.

„Natürlich will ich ihr das nicht antun, aber ich will auch nicht das sie ihre Schwester verliert. Es gibt Situationen in denen normale Regeln nicht gelten", antwortete ich hart.

„Bruce, ich versteh unter welchen Druck du stehst und ich verurteile dich nicht. Doch denk bitte darüber nach. Ich schaue nicht gerne zu wenn ein empfindendes, denkendes Wesen getötet wird. Die Menschen mögen nicht Perfekt sein aber die freie Justiz ist eines der Dinge um die ich sie beneide. Wir, die wir auf ihr Blut verzichten sollten nicht als Racheengel durch die Welt ziehen. Was wenn du dich irrst und einen Unschuldigen tötest? Du kannst sie nicht zurück holen. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn wir das Richten den Menschen selbst überlassen." Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm „Bruce bitte, hab Vertrauen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Carlisle. Ich habe einmal den Menschen vertraut. Sie sind nicht so wie du denkst."

Er sah mich lange an. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah Marie hinter dem Glas, sie nickte, dann suchte ich Eddie und auch er nickte kaum merklich. Sie waren einverstanden und so erzählte ich Carlisle von jenem Augustabend in Texas.

„Das ist die Gerechtigkeit der Menschen. Die wahren Schuldigen lassen sie laufen und ein paar arme Schlucker werden an die Wand gestellt. Glaubst du hier ist das anders? Sie werden ein paar kleine einbuchten, aber glaubst du wirklich das ihre Justiz die Bosse bestrafft? Die kaufen sich doch nur frei und dann machen sie mit neuem Personal weiter. Findest du das gerecht?", fragte ich ihn verbittert.

„Nein, aber es gibt Mittel und du hast sie doch auch schon genutzt.", antwortet er.

Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht auf was du hinaus willst."

„Ein anderer Eckpfeiler der menschlichen Gesellschaft, die Presse. Lass uns ermitteln und alles der Presse zuspielen. Ist erst alles öffentlich, können sie kein falsches Spiel mehr treiben. Die Justiz kann dann nicht mehr anders als handeln.", sagte er mit solcher Überzeugung, dass es mir schwer viel dagegen zu argumentieren.

Ich sah hinaus auf die Bucht, eine Möwe hing wie festgenagelt in der Luft. Ihr heiseres Kreischen drang an meine, viel zu empfindlichen Ohren und zog mich in ihren Bann. Was sollte ich tun? Wie mich entscheiden? Er hatte recht, wir sollten nicht töten. Ich hatte mir doch geschworen nicht mehr zu töten, zumindest keine Menschen. Aber waren das überhaupt noch Menschen? Ja, leider.

Ich drehte mich zu Carlisle. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es keine weiteren Toten gibt." Ich sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. „Aber wir werden es auf deine Art versuchen. Doch wenn das nicht funktioniert." Ich ließ es offen, er verstand auch so.

„Danke. Glaub mir das ist das vernünftigste." Er griff meine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Komm lass uns reingehen, wir sind total durchnässt."

Seit Stunden beobachtete ich jetzt die Lena, langsam schob sich das Schiff immer näher an die Küste. Gina war wach, darum konnte ich sie nicht sehen aber wenn ich das Schiff aus der Ferne betrachtete ging es. Der Sturm der letzten Tage hatte sich gelegt und die Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Ein heller Mond spiegelte sich silbern im Wasser und hüllte alles in sanftes Licht.

Das Wetter machte mir etwas sorgen. Was wenn morgen die Sonnen schien? Unmöglich konnten wir sie im hellen Licht befreien.

Doch dann gegen drei Uhr näherten sich, mit hohem Tempo, zwei große Schlauchboote dem Schiff. Ohne die Fahrt zu verlangsamen ließen zwei Matrosen eine Gangway nach unten und eines der Boote legte an. Zwei Männer gingen an Bord und wurden schon vom Kapitän erwartet. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verschwamm ein Teil des Decks vor meinen Augen. Es war wie eine atmosphärische Störung, ein Rauschen wie bei einem Fernseher. Ich musste all meine Kraft aufwenden damit ich das Bild nicht verlor. Man war sie stark.

Ich wandt meine letzten Reserven auf und splittete meine Sicht.

„Es geht los", sagte ich zu Marie. „Sie holen die Mädchen mit Schlauchbooten ab."

„Weißt du schon in welche Richtung sie wollen?", fragte Jasper aus dem Hintergrund.

„Nein, aber wir sollten schon mal zu den Autos gehen. Damit wir schnell los können.", antwortete ich.

Wie ein Blinder führte Marie mich zum Aufzug, es war so schwer mich auf das Bild vor meinen Augen zu konzentrieren. Die Störung wanderte über das Deck, die Gangway hinab und umhüllte dann eines der Schlauchboote. Gegen das Meer war es kaum noch zu sehen. Dann beschleunigte das andere Boot und schoss davon.

Wir saßen Mittlerweile in unseren Autos. Alle schwarz vermummt, wie Schatten. Nachdem Carlisle mich dazu überredet hatte sanft mit diesen Männern umzugehen hatten wir einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Wir würden die Männer betäuben und Gina befreien. Die anderen Mädchen wollten wir zurück lassen und die Polizei verständigen. Soweit so gut. Doch ich musste doch etwas Schmunzeln. Carlisle hatte nicht genügend Betäubungsmittel dabei. Seine Arztlizenz galt hier in Spanien nicht und so war er gestern zusammen mit Emmett in einen Apotheke eingebrochen. Ja manchmal bog auch er sich seine Welt zurecht.

Es war schwer den Booten zu folgen, ich konnte die Störung kaum wahrnehmen. Doch dann viel mir auf, dass ich bei dem ruhigen Wasser, ganz leicht ihre Spur im Wasser zu sehen war, das machte es einfacher. Sie bewegten sich nördlich, jenseits der Bucht auf die Küste zu.

Marie steuerte den schweren Geländewagen auf die Autobahn, die uns Nordöstlich um die Bucht führte. Auf der anderen Seite bog sie ab und wir flogen förmlich über die Landstrasse.

Die Boote kamen der Küste immer näher und ich konnte die Stelle immer besser eingrenzen.

Es war jetzt fast halb Fünf und die Strassen wurden immer schmaler, kaum ein Wagen kam uns entgegen und folgen konnte uns eh keiner. In unserem Auto herrschte angespannte Ruhe, Eddie saß schweigend auf der Rückbank und Marie lenkte uns hochkonzentriert durch die Dunkelheit. Nur ab und an bestätigte sie meine knappen Richtungsangaben. Jeder versuchte sich auf das kommende einzustellen. Die Cullens folgten uns mit wenigen Metern Abstand und vertrauten unserer Führung.

Eine kleine Bucht tauchte vor meinen Augen auf. Zwei Männer leuchteten mit Taschenlampen aufs Meer und wiesen den Booten den Weg. Ich sah mich etwas um und fand auf einem kleinen Feldweg oberhalb der Bucht einen geschlossenen Kleinbus und zwei PKW`s. Weitere Männer mit Maschinenpistolen standen bei den Autos und spähten in die Nacht. Ich prägte mir die Gesichter der Männer ein, nur für den Fall.

Wir waren vielleicht noch zehn Kilometer von der Bucht entfernt. Sie würden uns nicht entkommen. Bald würde das alles ein Ende haben.

Mit quietschenden Reifen flogen wir durch eine scharfe Kurve, doch Marie senkte das Tempo kaum. Sie hatte den Wagen voll unter Kontrolle.

Die Boote hatten schon den Strand erreicht und der blinde Punkt bewegte sich auf den Transporter zu. Wir waren nur noch Minuten entfernt. Am liebsten hätte ich die Tür aufgerissen und wäre los gerannt.

Hibbelig saß ich auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt. Eine Kugel die darauf wartete abgefeuert zu werden. Meine Hand lag schon auf dem Türgriff.

Ich erstarrte vor Schreck. ‚Bruce. NEIN. Bruce', hallte Sandys aufgebrachte Stimme durch meinen Kopf. Meine Konzentration brach und meine Gabe zog mich, ohne mein zutun, über den großen Teich. Zu ihr. Wie war das möglich? Was war hier los?

Sandy saß auf ihrem Bett, der Inhalt ihrer Tasche lag verstreut auf dem Laken. Mitten in der Unordnung flackerte ihr iPad. Mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte sie das Ladekabel an ihr Handy anzuschließen.

„So ein Mist, warum muss ich das Teil auch immer vergessen?", fluchte sie laut und tippte ihre PIN ein, dann huschte ein leichtes lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Bruce?", fragte sie leise. „Bist du hier?"

‚Ja, was ist denn?' Unter meinen ungeduldigen Worten zuckte sie leicht zusammen.

‚Bruce? Sitzt du in einem Auto auf einer Landstrasse?'

‚Ja. Wieso?'

Anstatt mir zu antworten tippte sie auf dem iPad. Ich sah genauer hin und erstarrte für einen Moment.

‚Fuck, nicht die auch noch', stieß ich voller Verachtung aus.

‚Sind das die…?', fragte sie leise, unfähig den Namen auszusprechen.

‚Ich glaube schon. Weißt du wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt?'

‚Nein.'

‚Gerade jetzt! Wir sind so nah dran.'

Verärgert ballte ich meine Faust. ‚Sandy ich muss den anderen Bescheid geben. Ich melde mich später wieder.'

‚Gut', antwortete sie schlicht. ‚Bruce, bitte passt auf euch auf und lasst euch auf keinen Kampf ein. Sei bitte diplomatisch.'

‚Ich versuche es.'

‚Verspreche es!', hakte sie unerbittlich nach.

Zähneknirschend stimmte ich zu. ‚Ich verspreche es. Bis später.'

Eddie hatte sein Handy am Ohr und antwortete immer wieder auf so leise Fragen, dass ich sie nicht verstehen konnte, mit ja.

Maries Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad und sie warf mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu, während sie um die nächste Kurve raste. Ich wollte gerade auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage antworten, als sie den Wagen in einer Vollbremsung stoppte.

Eine kleine, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Person stand unbeweglich, keine Hundert Meter entfernt auf der Strasse. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze verdeckt, so dass nur das burgunderrote Leuchten ihrer Augen zu sehen war.

„Volturi", sagten wir alle wie aus einem Mund.

Zu oft hatte ich schon die Beschreibungen gehört um sie nicht zu erkennen. Das musste Jane sein. Ich suchte mit meiner Gabe nach Edward und drang in seinen Geist ein.

‚Ist das Jane?', fragte ich ihn.

‚Ja!' Hass und Frustration schwang in seiner Antwort mit. ‚Sie ist nicht allein. Da sind noch Demetri, Felix und zwei die ich nicht kenne. Lass Carlisle mit ihr reden. Sie wollen nur eine Nachricht übermitteln. Verhaltet euch ruhig, aber seit wachsam, bei Jane weiß man nie.'

‚Aro möchte Nessie sehen', sagte ich zu ihm, denn das war was Sandy gesehen hatte.

‚Ich weiß', antwortete er.

Ich zog mich wieder zurück und drehte mich zu Marie und Eddie die mich erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Es sind fünf. Die Kleine ist Jane. Ihr habt von ihr gehört. Haltet euch im Hintergrund und überlast Carlisle und mir das reden. Sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen. Marie du weißt was zu tun ist. Eddie, Jane ist unser erstes Ziel. Ignorier alle anderen. Sie ist die größte Gefahr." Ich sprach so schnell und leise, dass niemand außerhalb des Autos es hören konnte. Eddie und Marie gaben mir zu verstehen das sie verstanden hatten und so stiegen wir aus.

Draußen warteten schon, mit ernsten Mienen, die Cullens auf uns. Edward sah sehr angespannt aus. Kein Wunder ging es doch um sein Kind. Carlisle sah uns alle noch einmal aufmunternd an und dann gingen wir auf Jane zu.

Wir schritten in eine leicht nach hinten gebogene Linie auf sie zu. Carlisle und ich bildeten die Mitte. Links von Carlisle kam Edward, dann Jasper und außen Emmett. Marie ging rechts neben mir und Eddie bildete das rechte Ende.

Obwohl auch für Jane sieben ausgewachsene Vampire kein alltäglicher Anblick sein konnte, grinste sie nur herablassend. Erst als sie ihre Kapuze abstreifte, sah ich wie jung sie doch wirklich aussah. Sie konnte unmöglich älter als 14 bei ihrer Verwandlung gewesen sein. So Jung und dann noch so eine Gabe. Jetzt wunderten mich die Geschichten über sie nicht mehr.

Ihre kleine Hand deutete auf eine Wiese neben der Strasse. „Lasst uns dort reden."

Carlisle nickte zustimmend und so betraten wir das Grün. Wie aus dem nichts gesellten sich vier weitere, in Roben gehüllte Gestallten zu Jane. Ein großer bulliger und ein nicht ganz so großer stellten sich links und rechts neben die kleine Jane. Wie sie hatten sie die Kapuzen abgestreift und musterten uns spöttisch. Die beiden Anderen, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, blieben im Hintergrund. Wie ich aus leidlicher Erfahrung erkannte, geschah dies nicht aus Desinteresse, sondern als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sie waren kampfbereit, wie Hunde warteten sie darauf von der Kette gelassen zu werden.

Carlisle trat einen Schritt vor und sah zu Jane. „Seid gegrüßt. Jane. Demetri. Felix. Wie können wir den Volturi helfen?"

„Charmant wie immer Carlisle", spottete Jane. „Was machen die Cullens in Europa?"

„Nichts besonderes liebe Jane. Wir besuchen nur ein paar Freunde und was macht die Wache hier?", fragte Carlisle freundlich.

„Unser Auftrag geht euch nichts an", gab Jane scharf zurück und sah dann zu Marie, Eddie und mir. „Euer Zirkel ist größer geworden?"

„Nein. Das sind Bruce, Eddie und Marie McGregor. Freunde der Familie." Er deutete auf den großen Volturi. „Bruce das ist Felix. Die freundliche Maid ist Jane und daneben steht Demetri. Sie gehören zur Wache der Volturi."

Ich nickte ihnen kurz zu, blieb aber stumm. Demetri starrte mich an, seinem Gesichtausdruck konnte ich nicht einordnen und so suchte mein Geist Edward.

‚Was ist mit ihm?', fragte ich Edward.

‚Er versucht dich einzuschätzen wird aber aus dir nicht schlau. Sie fragen sich was ihr bei uns macht. Von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten haben sie schon gehört und er fragt sich wer besser ist', antwortete Edward.

„Wo habt ihr denn eure Frauen gelassen?", fragte Jane scheinheilig.

„Ja, Edward wo ist denn die liebreizende Bella?", lachte Felix dreckig, worauf Edward bedrohlich knurrte.

Carlisle legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm „Unsere Frauen haben andere Verpflichtungen. Also wie können wir euch helfen?"

„Ich soll dir Grüße von Aro ausrichten. Er hofft es geht euch allen gut und er ist sehr daran interessiert zu erfahren wie es Renesmee geht." Janes höfliche Worte wurden durch ihre kalte Stimme ihres Sinnes beraubt. Für mich klang es ganz wie eine Drohung.

„Es geht allen gut und Nessie wächst kaum noch. Sie ist zu einer wunderschönen, sehr beherrschten jungen Frau heran gewaschen, wenn es das ist was euch interessiert." Carlisles Selbstbeherrschung war nur zu bewundern, wie konnte er nur so ruhig sein?

„Das freut mich zu hören, aber Aro möchte sich gern selber davon überzeugen. Er würde sich sehr über euren Besuch freuen." Ein süffisantes lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

„Wir werden sehen wie wir es einrichten können." Diesmal klang Carlisle leicht gequält und Edward musste schwer mit seiner Fassung ringen.

„Bedenkt das ihr immer noch unter Bewährung steht. Nicht das wir euch noch mal besuchen müssen", lachte Jane, der die Vorstellung eines neuen Besuchs augenscheinlich gefiel.

„Es wird sich bestimmte eine Möglichkeit bieten euch zu besuchen", knurrte Edward.

„Das freut mich." Jane sah von Edward zu mir. „Dich möchte Aro auch kennen lernen. Er hat schon von dir gehört und würde sich gerne selbst von deinen Talenten überzeugen."

Na, danke darauf hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust. Ich wollte ihr schon sagen, was sie mit ihrer Einladung machen konnte, als mir Sandys Worte durch den Kopf schossen. Ich hatte ihr doch versprochen diplomatisch zu sein. Darum setzte ich ein geschäftsmäßiges lächeln auf und sprach, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, ganz ruhig. „Wir werden euch dann mit den Cullens gemeinsam aufsuchen."

Ja, dass war eine gute Lösung. Allein waren wir nicht stark genug, aber mit etwas Glück würden wir gemeinsam da durch kommen.

„Lasst uns nicht zu lange warten." Jane sah von einem zum anderen und in ihren Augen lag etwas verrücktes. Ich verstand immer mehr warum gestandene Vampire schon bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens zitterten. Sie war ein Sadist. Als Mensch hätte ich sie mir sehr gut als Wache in einem KZ oder einem Gulag (A/N Arbeitslager in der Sowjetunion, ähnlich einem KZ, während der Stalinzeit) vorstellen können. Wie konnte man nur mit ihr zusammen leben?

„Es war nett mit euch zu plaudern aber die Pflicht ruft. Gehabt euch wohl." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehten sich die Volturi um und verschwanden wie Schatten in der Dunkelheit.

„Was für eine Bitch!", fluchte Marie neben mir als die Volturi außer Sicht waren.

„So kann man es auch sagen. Der gehört mal ordentlich der Hintern versohlt", meckerte Emmett.

„Aro meint es ernst, wenn wir sie nicht besuchen werden sie zu uns kommen. Jane, Demetri und Felix sind fest davon überzeugt", sagte Edward niedergeschlagen.

„Wer waren die Anderen beiden?", fragte Jasper.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie haben die ganze Zeit Bibelstellen ins Japanische übersetzt. Ich konnte nichts von ihnen erfahren." Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Das ist ja wirklich interessant, aber ich denke wir haben noch etwas zu tun", ermahnte Eddie sie. Dankbar sah ich zu ihm und er drückte leicht meine Schulter.

„Da hast du recht", erwiderte Carlisle. „Darum können wir uns kümmern wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Jetzt zählt nur Gina."

Wir liefen zurück zu den Autos. Sobald ich auf dem Beifahrersitz saß machte ich mich auf die Suche. Ich fand die Bucht verlassen vor, die Boote waren weg und auch die Autos waren verschwunden. Was nun?

Ich suchte nach den Männern die in der Bucht gewartet hatten, doch ich konnte sie nicht finden. Sie waren also bei Gina. Da waren auch noch die Kerle die bei den Autos wache geschoben hatten, vielleicht kamen wir so weiter.

Sie saßen in dem PKW und fuhren im schnellen Tempo ins Landesinnere. Der mir mittlerweile vertraute blinde Fleck bewegte sich ein paar Meter vor ihnen. Ich brauchte also nur dem PKW zu folgen und darauf zu achten, dass ich das Flimmern nicht verlor. Sie hatten schon einen ganz schönen Vorsprung. Verdammt die Volturi hatten uns fast eine dreiviertel Stunde gekostet.

Marie holte aus dem Wagen raus was nur ging, aber gegen die Gesetze der Physik war auch sie machtlos. Wir folgten ihnen auf eine viel befahrene Schnellstrasse, hier konnten wir unmöglich zuschlagen und so ging es durch den immer stärker werdenden Berufsverkehr weiter nach Osten.

Die Zeit verrann und die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen aus. Langsam wurde ich panisch, da fuhren sie von der Schnellstrasse ab und bogen auf einen Landstrasse. Nicht lange und sie fuhren in den umzäunten Bereich eines kleinen Sportflugplatzes. Direkt zu einer alten zweimotorigen Transportmaschine.

Wir überquerten eine kleine Kuppe, von hier konnten wir den Flugplatz und die Maschine mit bloßem Auge sehen. Der Platz lag schon im vollen Sonnenschein. Fremde Menschen liefen hin und her. Autos fuhren an ihnen vorbei. Es war zu spät. Wir waren so nah dran und doch zu spät.

Ich sagte zu Marie sie solle anhalten, was sie widerwillig tat. Zähneknirschend sahen wir dabei zu wie die Mädchen ins Flugzeug geführt wurden. Niemand nahm davon Notiz, es sah alles so normal aus. Doch wir wussten es besser.

Als sie Gina brachten konnte ich mich kaum auf dem Sitz halten, aber es waren einfach zu viele Menschen und dann die Volturi in der Nähe. Nein wir konnten nicht eingreifen. Gina sah den Umständen entsprechend gut aus. Die Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht waren verheilt, in ein, zwei Tagen würde man sie nicht mehr sehen. Ihr Gang war schlürfend und ihr Blick getrübt, so als würde sie unter Drogen stehen, aber vielleicht war es nur die Müdigkeit. Dann verschwand sie im Bauch der Maschine.

Einer der Männer stieg mit ein. Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Polternd erwachten die Motoren zum leben und das Flugzeug rollte zur Startbahn.

Ein letztes Mal heulten die Motoren auf, dann raste das Flugzeug die Bahn herunter, hob ab und verschwand langsam am Horizont.

Eddie hatte anhand des Flugzeugkennzeichens den Flug bis auf einen kleinen Flugplatz bei Daun in der Eifel verfolgt und so waren wir am nächsten Tag nach Köln geflogen. Ich konnte Gina noch nachts in einem großen, abgelegenen Anwesen orten. Es war ein altes Gutshaus, das zu einem Club umgebaut war. Eine hohe Mauer, gefolgt von einem Streifen mit Stacheldrahtrollen und einer weiteren Mauer umgab das weitläufige Gelände.

Es war schon spät am Abend als wir unsere Mietwagen in empfang nahmen. Wir fuhren direkt auf die Autobahn, an Bonn vorbei und wechselten bei Meckenheim auf die Landstrasse. Enge gewundene Strassen führten uns Bergauf, Bergab durch die dunklen Wälder. Auf einem kleinen Wanderparkplatz hielten wir an und legten unsere schwarze Kleidung an. Wir wollten unseren kleinen Besuch als Überfall tarnen. Gegen Mitternacht erreichten wir die Abzweigung die zum Club führte. Wir fuhren noch ein Stück weiter und parkten abseits der Strasse auf einem Waldweg.

Wir flogen durch die Wälder zu unserem Ziel und standen nach zwanzig Sekunden vor der Mauer.

„Weiß jeder was er zu tun hat?", fragte ich in die Runde, alle nickten und zogen die schwarzen Sturmhauben über ihre Gesichter.

Emmett klopfte Jasper auf die Schulter. „Komm Bruderherz lass uns mal die Torwachen ausschalten."

Jasper knurrte nur und dann verschwanden sie in der Nacht. Damit war der erste Teil unseres Plans angelaufen.

Wir sprangen über beide Mauern und schwärmten aus um die Wachen, die auf dem Grundstück patrouillierten, auszuschalten. Fünf Minuten später lagen zehn verschnürte und geknebelte Männer in dem kleinen Wächterhaus. Jasper hatte sich mittlerweile eine ihrer Uniformen angezogen und würde falls noch mehr Gäste kommen diese in Empfang nehmen.

Wir nahmen die Waffen der Wachen und huschten auf das Hauptgebäude zu. Es war irgendwie seltsam eine Pistole in den Händen zu halten, so unnötig aber für die Menschen würden wir so viel bedrohlicher aussehen. Als wir an den Pferdeställen vorbei kamen hörte ich zwei Herzschläge und plötzlich wurde eine Tür geöffnet.

Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht ob ich lachen sollte, der Anblick der sich mir bot war doch zu grotesk.

Eine Frau ganz in schwarzes hautenges Leder gekleidet erschien vor mir. Ihre Stiefel hatten so hohe Absätze, dass selbst Marie sich wohl die Füße gebrochen hätte. Die Ledermaske, die sie trug, ließ nur ihre Augen, Mund und Nase frei.

Im Mund hatte sie eine Trense mit Zügeln. An einem sehr aufwendigen Geschirr war ein Sulky befestigt. Auf eben jenem saß ein älterer Mann in einem Jockeykostüm, er hatte die Zügel in der einen und eine Reitgerte in der anderen Hand. „Lauf Pferdchen. Lauf", rief er vergnügt und schlug immer wieder mit der Gerte auf den Hintern der Frau. Oh man, Sachen gab es.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zu ihnen und überwältigte sie. Marie befreite die Frau aus ihrem Geschirr und brachte dann beide zu Jasper ins Wärterhäuschen.

Als sie wieder bei uns war verteilten wir uns auf die Eingänge des Hauses. Carlisle würde draußen bleiben und jede Flucht verhindern. Auf mein Kommando stürmten wir das Anwesen.

Zusammen mit Emmett nahm ich den Haupteingang. Das erste was ich sah waren zwei junge Frauen. Nur in knappe Latexunterwäsche gekleidet und mit einer Art Maulkorb geknebelt, waren sie rechts und links vom Eingang, wie Dekoration, an Andreaskreuze gefesselt.

Ein Mann in einer Art Ledersmoking stand hinter einem Empfangstresen und ließ, bei unserem Anblick, erschrocken den Stift in seiner Hand fallen. Er wollte gerade unter den Tresen fassen, doch Emmett war schon bei ihm und griff sein Handgelenk. Ich hörte wie etwas brach und dann fing der Kerl an zu wimmern. Emmett schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schläfe und er sackte bewusstlos zu Boden. Die Frauen kreischten, doch das Geräusch war durch die Knebel nur für uns zu hören. Wir beachteten sie nicht weiter und gingen durch die große Flügeltür, gegenüber dem Eingang.

Wir betraten einen großen Salon. Zwanzig Männer, alle in Lack und Leder gekleidet, saßen in gemütlichen Clubsesseln, rauchten Zigarren und tranken Alkohol. Junge Frauen, die wie verruchte Zofen aussahen servierten Getränke. Hinter der Bar stand ein muskulöser Barkeeper, mit nacktem Oberkörper und einer weißen Fliege, und mixte Drinks.

Eine etwa Fünfzigjährige Frau, mit Lederrock und Coursage, hielt eine Leine in der Hand und streichelte mit der anderen den Jungen zu ihren Füßen. Er hockte auf allen vieren vor ihr und fraß Hundefutter aus einem Napf.

Das Gesicht der Frau kam mir bekannt vor. War sie nicht die Vorstandvorsitzende eines großen Aktienunternehmens?

Ich war ja einiges gewöhnt aber das hier war echt…anders.

Ich schluckte, da schrie Emmett schon los. „Das ist ein Überfall! Alle auf den Boden."

Geschockt und für einen Moment ungläubig lagen alle Blicke auf uns. Ein Muskelpaket, offensichtlich gehörte er zum Personal, fasste sich als erster und rannte auf mich zu. So ein verfluchter, heldenhafter Idiot. Ich schlug ihm ganz leicht mit der Faust in den Magen und er klappte wie ein Klappmesser zusammen. Stöhnend lag er zu meinen Füßen.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Helden?", fragte ich in die Runde. Keiner rührte sich.

Emmett schnappte sich den ersten den er in die Finger bekam und drückte ihn zu Boden, dabei fuchtelte er bedrohlich mit seiner Pistole rum. „Auf den Boden ihr Wichser. Ich sag es nicht noch einmal."

Ängstlich legten sie sich auf den Boden und Emmett begann sofort sie mit Kabelbindern zu fesseln. Eine Seitentür ging auf und ich richtete sofort die Pistole auf die Stelle, aber es war nur Marie die grinsend weitere Personen vor sich her Trieb. Als nächstes kamen Eddie und Edward, auch sie in Begleitung. Als alle gefesselt waren, begannen Edward, Eddie und ich die weiteren Räume zu durchsuchen, irgendwo musste Gina ja sein.

Der erste Raum den ich betrat war bis zu Decke weiß gekachelt, an einer Wand war ein Regal, in dem medizinischer Bedarf gelagert wurde und in der Mitte stand eine Untersuchungsliege, wie sie bei einem Frauenarzt benutzt wird. Ein Mann lag auf der Liege, die Beine auf den Beinstützen und eine junge Frau in einem Schwesternkostüm aus Latex führte einen Katheter in seine Harnröhre ein. Sie waren so in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie mich noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Ich trat näher und lachte trocken. Da sahen beide zu mir und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Die Frau geriet bei dem Anblick der Pistole so in Panik dass sie sich schnell zu mir umdrehte. Dabei riss sie den Katheter ruckartig aus seinem Schwanz. Das war wohl nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, denn er heulte vor Schmerzen auf und krümmte sich. Ich konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht unterdrücken und deutete beiden mit der Pistole zur Tür.

„Auf jetzt, aber schnell", sagte ich hart als sie sich nicht rührten.

Das Mädchen folgte stoisch meinen Anweisungen, doch er konnte sich kaum rühren. Als er dann endlich aufgestanden war griff er nach seiner Kleidung, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Habe ich was von anziehen gesagt?"

Trotz seiner schmerzen funkelte er mich böse an.

„Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen. Ich bin Staatssekretär. Ich habe mächtige Freunde. Das wirst du noch bereuen", drohte er mir.

Ich verpasste ihn einen leichten Schlag und er stöhnte auf. „Seit wann bin ich mit Schweinen wie dir per Du? Jetzt sieh zu das du deinen Arsch nach unten bewegst, sonst vergesse ich das ich heute nicht töten wollte."

Widerwillig und sehr breitbeinig ging er zur Tür und ich übergab beide Marie, die schon an der Treppe auf uns wartete.

Als ich vor der nächsten Tür stand atmete ich noch einmal Tief durch. Eigentlich eine unnötige Geste, aber ich wollte mich für alles wappnen. Das hier war eindeutig ein Irrenhaus. Ich hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Ein etwa 30 jähriger Mann hing, die Augen geschlossen, an einem Gestell mitten im Raum. Die Haut an seiner Brust, dem Bauch, Armen und Beinen war mit Haken, die mich an Fleischerhaken erinnerten, durchlöchert und diese Haken waren durch Seile mit dem Gestell verbunden. Eine nackte Blondine, vielleicht 16, war über ihn gebeugt und blies ihm einen.

Ungläubig sah ich auf die Szene vor meinen Augen. Ja, ich hatte schon von Body-Suspension gehört - aber mir nie vorstellen können das jemand so was freiwillig macht – aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, oh man, das war doch was anderes. Menschen haben schon seltsame Gelüste.

Als das Mädchen mich bemerkte sah sie mich mit leeren Augen an. Ich konnte das Heroin, dass durch ihren Körper flutete, riechen und sie tat mir einfach nur leid.

Der Typ grunzte. „Hör jetzt ja nicht auf."

Ich deutete mit der Pistole auf einen Bademantel. „Zieh den an", sagte ich zu ihr. „Und dann komm mit."

Lethargisch streifte sie sich den Mantel über und ich betrachtete den Mann näher. Er sah mich überrascht an, aber was sollte er in seiner Lage auch sonst tun?

Ich blickte zu ihm runter. „Und so was macht Spaß?"

Er schluckte schwer. „Ja", antwortete er zögerlich.

Das Mädchen ging schon zur Tür. Was sollte ich mit dem Kerl machen? Gar nichts? Ja, gar nichts. „Nun dann bleibst du wohl am besten hängen."

„Eh, das kannst du doch nicht machen", protestierte er.

Doch ich schob schon das Mädchen durch die Tür und brachte sie nach unten.

Als ich sie unten im Salon ablieferte kam mir Eddie kopfschüttelnd entgegen.

„Das hier ist ein Irrenhaus", murmelte er nur.

„Fehlen nur noch die Ärzte, die Patienten sind ja schon reichlich vorhanden", sagte Edward ironisch, als er gerade zwei Männer und eine Frau herein führte.

Emmett und Marie hatten die Gefangenen mittlerweile in Männlein und Weiblein getrennt, wobei sie bei den offensichtlich unfreiwilligen Bediensteten auf Fesseln verzichteten.

Ich ging wieder nach oben und stand vor der letzten Tür in diesem Gang, mir war mulmig was würde mich hier erwarten?

Vorsichtig, auf alles gefasst, öffnete ich die Tür. Doch auf das was ich sah war ich dann doch nicht gefasst. Ich hatte sie gefunden. Gina stand, nur in High Heels und schwarzen halterlosen Strümpfen, mitten im Raum. Ihre Beine wurden durch eine Spreizstange auseinandergedrückt. Sie war nach vorne übergebeugt. Ihre auf den Rücken gefesselten Hände, die durch eine Kette an der Decke nach oben gezogen wurden, zwangen sie in diese Haltung. Ein Ballknebel in ihrem Mund ließ nicht mehr als ein leises Wimmern zu. An ihren Brustwarzen und Schamlippen waren, mit Hilfe von Krokodilklemmen, Gewichte befestigt und zogen sie schmerzhaft in die Länge und ihr Hintern war mit roten Striemen übersäht.

Ein nur mit einem Ledertanga bekleideter, grauhaariger Mann stand sabbernd neben ihr und hielt ihr einen riesigen Vibrator vors Gesicht. „Jetzt werden wir sehen ob du kleine Nutte wirklich noch Jungfrau bist", kicherte er mit viel zu hoher Stimme. „Gleich werde ich dich knacken."

Tränen liefen über Ginas Gesicht und tropften auf den Boden. Für einen Moment war ich starr. Meine Augen sahen. Meine Ohren hörten. Doch mein Verstand wollte es nicht glauben. Das hier war doch nicht wahr.

Gefährlich knurrend löste ich mich aus der Starre und schoss, ehe er es richtig verstehen konnte, auf ihn zu. Ein Schlag beförderte ihn an die Wand und schickte ihn ins Land der Träume. Alpträume hoffte ich. Doch was sollte ich jetzt tun?

„Marie, komm her", rief ich leise, doch sie hatte mich gehört und stand einen Augenblick später im Raum.

Ich deutete auf die Gewichte. „Mach die ab. Ich will sie da nicht anfassen."

Marie nickte nur und entfernte vorsichtig die Klammern, dann hob ich sie leicht an um die Belastung von ihren Armen zu nehmen. Marie nahm ihr daraufhin die Handfesseln ab und ihre Arme schwangen nach unten. Sie reichte ihr einen Bademantel, doch als sie nicht reagierte zog sie ihn ihr an. Ihr Kopf hing schlapp nach unten und wenn ich sie nicht immer noch gestützt hätte, wäre sie wohl hingefallen. Wie eine Puppe ließ sie alles über sich ergehen, ihr Wille schien gebrochen.

Ich hob ihren Kopf an und sie sah mich mit großen, geröteten Augen, die in ihrem Blau mich so sehr an Sandy erinnerten, an. Angst spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Ich nahm ihr bedächtig den Knebel aus dem Mund. Sie schluckte schwer senkte aber nicht ihren Blick.

„Bitte, nicht mehr schlagen. Bitte! Ich tu ja alles was sie wollen. Nur bitte nicht mehr schlagen", flehte sie mich mit krächzender Stimme an.

Geschockt von ihren Worten sah ich sie an. Wie konnte sie nur glauben dass ich ihr weh tun wollte? Doch dann wurde mir bewusst dass wir mit unserer schwarzen Kleidung und den Sturmhauben wie ihre Peiniger aussahen.

Mit einer Hand zog ich mir die Sturmhaube vom Kopf. Zärtlich strich ich ihre Wange. „Es ist gut, Gina. Keiner wird dir mehr weh tun. Wir sind hier um dich nach Hause zu bringen."

„Nach Hause?", fragte sie ungläubig, dann sah sie mich lange an. Zuerst war ihr Blick prüfend, so als wolle sie meine Ernsthaftigkeit prüfen und dann wurden ihre Augen ganz groß. „Du bist Bruce?", fragte sie zögerlich. Ich nickte. „Du bist Bruce!" Ihr kleiner Jubel endete in einem Schnauben. Weinend ließ sie sich gegen meine Brust fallen. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? Ich war, um ehrlich zu sein, mit der Situation total überfordert. Da ich nicht wusste was jetzt angemessen war, machte ich das, was ich auch bei Sandy in so einem Fall getan hätte. Ich schloss sie in meine Arme und ließ sie weinen.

„Wein dich ruhig aus, Gina", sagte ich leise.

Marie wollte gerade den Kerl raus schleppen doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der bleibt hier", sagte ich kalt. „Und du auch."

„Gut", antwortete sie und stellte sich neben die Tür.

Ich suchte Sandy und fand sie mit ihrer Großmutter in der Küche.

‚Ich hab Gina', sprach ich in ihrem Kopf.

Das Messer und der Apfel, den sie gerade schälte, fielen ihr aus der Hand.

‚Du hast Gina?', fragte sie leise.

‚Ja.'

Ein jauchzen entsprang ihrer Kehle. Grany sah sie überrascht an. „Grany. Bruce hat Gina."

Die alte Frau sah ungläubig zu Sandy. „Ist das wahr? Wie geht es ihr? Kind sag doch was."

„Moment ich frag ihn."

‚Ihr geht es körperlich gut, aber sie hat viel mitgemacht. Ich kann dir noch nicht sagen wie sie es verkraftet', antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut", sagte Sandy zu ihrer ungeduldigen Großmutter, die daraufhin sich bekreuzigte.

„Wann kommen sie nach Hause?", wollte Grany jetzt wissen.

‚Stopp', sagte ich in Sandys Kopf. ‚Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir sind immer noch in dem Haus. Du rufst mich jetzt auf meinem Handy an. Du musst sie etwas beruhigen. Sag ihr das sie uns vertrauen kann. Sag ihr dass sie jetzt auf uns hören muss. Hast du mich verstanden?'

Sandy nickte. ‚Ja.'

Grany sah sie immer noch fragend und ungeduldig an, doch Sandy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht, ich muss ihn anrufen. Ich erklär es dir gleich."

Schnellen Schrittes lief sie in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich ihr Handy. Einen Augenblick später vibrierte mein Handy. Ich zog es aus der Hosentasche, drückte den grünen Knopf und hielt es Gina ans Ohr.

‚Sprich jetzt, aber reg sie nicht auf.'

‚Mach ich.'

„Gina? Gina?", tönte Sandys aufgeregte Stimme durchs Handy.

Gina löste sich etwas aus ihrer Lethargie. „Sandy? Oh, Sandy. Hier ist alles so schrecklich", schluchzte sie in den Hörer.

„Ich weiß Kleines. Alles wird wieder gut", sagte Sandy.

„Das glaub ich nicht", antwortete Gina voller Schmerz. „Wie soll denn wieder alles gut werden?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber wir finden einen Weg."

„Wirklich? Verspreche es mir."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Doch jetzt musst du erstmal da raus. Bruce hast du doch schon kennen gelernt, oder?"

Gina sah zu mir hoch und nickte. „Ja."

„Du kannst ihm und den anderen vertrauen. Sie bringen dich nach Hause, aber bis dahin **musst** du auf sie hören. Machst du das Schatz?", flehte Sandy.

„Ja", schluchzte Gina.

„Schatz ich mach jetzt Schluss, aber wir telefonieren sobald du da draußen bist."

„Gut bis gleich. Sandy, ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch, Kleines. Ich dich auch.", sagte Sandy und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Gib mir mal Bruce."

Gina reichte mir den Hörer. „Ja?"

„Sieh zu dass sie da raus kommt und dann kommt ganz schnell zu mir."

„Ja, Ma'am. Bis später", antwortete ich und beendete das Telefonat.

„Gina", sie sah zu mir auf und ich deutete mit der Hand auf Marie. „Das ist meine kleine Schwester Marie. Sie wird dich hier wegbringen."

Ginas Hände verkrampften sich, als sie versuchte mich festzuhalten. Wie Sandy. Wie sehr sich die Bilder doch gleichen.

„Du kommst doch mit?", fragte sie und sah mich flehend an.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Kerl, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. „Ich komme nach."

„Nein", sagte sie lang gezogen.

„Gina. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen, aber ich komme nach!", sagte ich fest.

Resigniert nickte sie.

„Marie, nehme eins von den Autos da draußen und fahre zu unserem. Sorg dafür das sie was zum Anziehen bekommt und fahrt dann nach Köln in ein Hotel. Eh ich es vergesse, bitte Carlisle euch zu begleiten. Er soll sie sich mal ansehen."

Als ich Carlisle erwähnte sah Gina mich ängstlich an. „Du brauchst vor Carlisle keine Angst zu haben. Er ist Arzt und echt nett."

Widerwillig ging sie zu Marie, die sie direkt in ihre Arme schloss. „Komm Schatz, lass uns hier verschwinden."

Ehe sie aus der Tür waren drehte sich Gina noch mal um und sah mich traurig an. „Du kommst aber nach?"

„Versprochen."

Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten schloss ich die Tür, zog die Sturmhaube wieder über und drehte mich zu dem Kerl. Er stöhnte leicht und sein Herz pumpte wieder kräftiger. Er würde bald aufwachen. Die Sorge um Gina hatte meine Wut bis jetzt im Zaum gehalten. Jetzt kochte sie nicht mehr, sondern war kalt und berechnend. Ich befestigte die Spreizstange an seinen Knöcheln und fesselte seine Hände auf dem Rücken. Es war ein wenig mühsam, die Kette an den Fesseln zu befestigen, aber es ging. Stöhnend wachte er auf und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Das wird wohl nichts", lachte ich höhnisch und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er verärgert.

„Immer diese sinnlosen Frage. Wer bist du? Was willst du? Warum machst du das? ICH BIN DEIN RICHTER. ICH WILL DICH LEIDEN SEHEN UND ICH MACHE DAS WEIL DU ES VERDIENT HAST", schrie ich ihn an.

Ein zittern ging durch seinen Körper und als er den Mund aufmachte, um mir zu antworten, rammte ich ihm den Ballknebel hinter die Zähne. Jetzt konnte er nur noch winseln.

Ich hob die Gewichte vom Boden und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ich grinste diabolisch.

Die Kette hatte ich mittlerweile so angezogen das er, wie Gina, nach vorne übergebeugt stehen musste.

Ich bückte mich und befestigte je zwei Gewichte an seinem Sack und an seiner Vorhaut. Was ihn lauter wimmern ließ.

Zwei Schläge mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Hintern, ließen ihn rot anlaufen.

Grinsend verfolgte ich wie sich mein Handabdruck deutlich abbildete.

Zuletzt nahm ich den großen Vibrator, mit dem er Gina missbrauchen wollte. Ich ging zu seinem Kopf, zog ihn an den Haaren hoch und zeigte ihm das gute Stück.

„Nun werden wir sehen ob du noch eine Jungfrau bist", sagte ich mit einem Engelslächeln auf dem Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schrie in den Knebel.

Kichernd ging ich zu seinem Hintern, schaltete den Kunstprügel auf volle Stufe. Summend erwachte der Vibrator zum leben und mit einem Stoß rammte ich ihn bis zum Anschlag in seinen Arsch.

Er kreischte in den Knebel, doch ich war noch nicht ganz fertig.

Langsam zog ich die Kette höher und höher, bis seine Füße einen Meter über dem Boden baumelten. Sein eigenes Gewicht verrenkte seine Schultergelenke, sehr schmerzhaft. Ein Mensch konnte bei dieser Tortur bis zu einer halben Stunde durchhalten ohne ohnmächtig zu werden. Nach etwa vier Stunden würde er sterben. Was soll's, vielleicht würde er ja vorher gefunden.

Ich stimme Carlisle ja zu, Folter ist unmenschlich und Selbstjustiz nicht gerecht, aber es gab für alles Grenzen.

Zufrieden verließ ich den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Als ich in den Salon kam war er leer, nur Eddie, Emmett und Edward warteten auf mich.

„Wir haben die Männer und Frauen getrennt im Keller eingesperrt", berichtete Edward.

„Und ich hab mir mal ihre Computer und Unterlagen angesehen. Wirklich interessant", lachte Eddie. „Sie haben hier alles mit Kameras überwacht, auch die Zimmer. Ich hab mir die Backups geschnappt und sämtliches Material der letzten 48 Stunden gelöscht. Es gibt also keine Bilder von uns oder Gina."

„Ja und ich hab die Promis da unten auf Video gebannt. Wusstest du dass wir Größen aus Wirtschaft, Politik, Sport und Showbiz als Gäste haben?", grinste Emmett.

„Nein, wusste ich nicht", antwortete ich ihm. „Sind wir hier fertig?" Alle nickten. „Dann lasst uns hier abhauen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ ich das Haus. Ich hatte ja schon einiges gesehen, aber das hier. Nein. Darauf hätte ich gut verzichten können. Ich würde die Menschen wohl nie ganz verstehen. Das hatte ich mittlerweile begriffen.

Wir holten noch Jasper ab und verschwanden in der Nacht.

Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zu Sandy.

So Gina ist wieder frei. Doch wie hat sie es verkraftet? Wie reagiert Grany auf Bruce? Das lest ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Ich möchte allen danken die mir immer wieder so nette Kommentare da lassen, meinen Lesern und Abonnenten.

Anne, ich weiß das du das hier wohl nicht lesen wirst aber du hattest recht der eine Satz kommt mit mehr Nachdruck besser. Dank dir.

Besonders möchte ich moon für ihre Mitarbeit danken, ohne dich wäre so mancher Satz nicht so gelungen.

Allgaier ich weiß ich hab dein Gerüst etwas auf den Kopf gestellt aber ich hoffe du kannst es doch noch erkenn. Danke für die Grundidee.

Bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, das ich mich freuen würde wenn ihr mir eure Meinung da last.

Ich hoffe man liest sich.

IRA


	21. Summitville

**In **_**all**_** den dunkelsten Seiten der bösartigen übernatürlichen gibt es nicht mehr schreckliche **_**Tradition**_** als die der **_**Vampire**_**, ein Paria sogar unter Dämonen.**

_Montague Summers, Schriftsteller und Geistlicher _

**20. Summitville**

Das monotone Brummen der Flugzeugmotoren hatte Gina in einen unruhigen Schlaf sinken lassen. Wieder und wieder gab sie kleine spitze Geräusche von sich. „Nein! Nein, lass mich. Bitte nicht! Ich will nicht", murmelte sie vor sich hin und drehte sich unruhig in dem großen Sessel der ersten Klasse.

Hilflos saß ich daneben, zum zuschauen verurteilt. Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen welche Alpträume das arme Mädchen heimsuchten. Drei Tage waren vergangen seit wir sie befreit hatten. Drei Tage in denen sie mir nicht von der Seite gewichen war.

Als wir nach der Aktion ins Hotel kamen, saß Gina aufgelöst in einem der Schlafzimmer und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Sie wollte sich auch nicht von Carlisle untersuchen lassen und hatte sich standhaft geweigert. Ich hatte gehofft Marie als Frau könnte sie zur Vernunft bringen. Allgemein heißt es doch Frauen könnten das Vertrauen von Opfern leichter gewinnen, doch Gina weigerte sich mit ihr zu sprechen. Erst als ich mit ihr allein war und wir gemeinsam mit Sandy und ihrer Großmutter telefoniert hatten, fasste sie etwas mehr Vertrauen und ließ sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig von Carlisle untersuchen. Ich durfte aber den Raum nicht verlassen. Überhaupt wich sie mir nicht mehr von der Seite, nur die Toilette betrat sie allein.

„Neiiinnn!", schrie sie und drehte sich erneut in ihrem Sessel. Was sollte ich nur tun?

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte mich eine besorgte weibliche Stimme. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu der Stimme und sah in die fragenden Augen der Stewardess, die mich schon den ganzen Flug so seltsam ansah.

„Alpträume", sagte ich traurig und strich über Ginas Haar. „Leider können sie da nichts machen."

Mit einem leichten nicken sah sie voller Mitleid zu Gina. „Das tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. „Kann ich ihnen denn was bringen? Ein Kissen, Wasser oder einen Kaffee?"

„Sehr nett von ihnen, aber nein danke."

„Wenn sie was benötigen rufen sie, bitte. Ich bin direkt da vorne." Sie schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wollte weg gehen.

„Ach Miss."

Sofort drehte sei sich wieder zu mir. „Ja, Sir?"

„Könnten sie mir vielleicht eine Tageszeitung bringen?"

„Gerne, welche hätten sie denn gerne?"

„Die New York Times und eine deutsche." Ich sah ihr fragendes Gesicht und lächelte. „Suchen sie bitte eine aus."

Kurze Zeit später brachte sie mir die Times und die SZ und zog sich diskret zurück. Die Times war nicht so interessant. Ein Statement des Präsidenten zum Krieg gegen den Terror, der Anstieg der Vermisstenrate in den südlichen Staaten, fallende Börsenkurse und das Scheitern einer Gesetzesvorlage waren die Hauptthemen. Nachdem ich alles überflogen hatte legte ich sie zur Seite und nahm die SZ zur Hand.

**Staatssekretär im Innenministerium tritt nach Sexskandal zurück**

Darunter war ein Bild des Mannes, den ich nur nackt aus dem Club kannte, wie er vor einem Haufen wartender Journalisten in ein Auto flüchtete.

Seit genau drei Tagen kannte die deutsche Presse nur noch ein Thema. Die Verstrickung einiger Prominenter in den größten Skandal der Nachkriegsgeschichte. Immer neue Namen wurden im Zusammenhang mit bizarren Sexspielen, Drogen und illegaler Zwangsprostitution genannt. Köpfe rollten auf dem Schafott der allgemeinen Entrüstung und Handschellen klickten, weil sich etliche Straftaten nicht vertuschen ließen.

Eddie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, bevor er die Polizei zu dem Club rief, hatte er an alle großen Zeitungen und Fernsehanstalten eine E-Mail mit dem vom Emmett aufgenommen Video und einigen Unterlagen aus dem Clubserver gesandt. Als die Ordnungshüter dann am Club ankamen, wimmelte es schon von Reportern und Fernsehteams. Die Katze war aus dem Sack. Der Skandal nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Doch Eddie ließ keine Ruhe, er bombardierte die Medien mit immer neuen Unterlagen und der Polizei blieb, nach anfänglichen Verschleierungsversuchen, nichts anderes übrig als die Echtheit zu bestätigen. Die hohe Politik bemühte sich um Schadensbegrenzung und versprach hartes durchgreifen. Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Die Boulevardpresse hatte die Messer ausgepackt und jeder der konnte verließ die Titanic.

Leise stöhnend erwachte Gina und ich packte die SZ, damit sie die Schlagzeilen nicht sah, unter die Times. Ihre zittrige Hand suchte meinen Arm und drückte ihn mit einer Kraft, die ich der kleinen Gestalt kaum zugetraut hätte.

Lächelnd sah ich in ihre müden Augen. „Du solltest versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen."

Sie schüttelte nur erschöpft den Kopf. „Durst", flüsterte sie heiser.

Kaum hatte ich den Knopf gedrückt stand die nette Stewardess schon neben uns im Gang. „Durst", sagte ich zu ihr und zeigte auf Gina.

Sie beugte sich zu ihr. „Was darf ich dir denn bringen?"

„Cola", antwortete sie einsilbig und ein lautes knurrendes Geräusch ging von ihrem Bauch aus.

„Möchtest du auch was essen?", fragte die Stewardess mütterlich.

„Mhmm", kam es von Gina.

„Was möchtest du denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Hast du großen Hunger?", fragte die Frau geduldig.

„Mhmm", war alles was sie als Antwort erhielt.

„Ich hab noch Braten mit Klößen und Rotkohl da, magst du das?"

„Geht das denn? So außer der Reihe?", fragte Gina erstaunt.

„Nun wenn du mich nicht verrätst. Ja, dann geht das." Zwinkernd verschwand die Stewardess und fünf Minuten später kam sie mit dem Essen und der Cola zurück.

„Lass es dir schmecken und", sie legte einen Finger vor den Mund. „Psst."

Gina kicherte leise, ein Geräusch das ich von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. Dankbar sah ich zu der jungen Frau doch ein anderer Passagier verlangte nach ihr und sie verschwand, ohne das ich ihr danken konnte.

Gina hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas gegessen doch diesen Flugzeugfraß, nun für mich roch es nicht so lecker, verschlang sie regelrecht.

Nachdem die Stewardess das leere Tablett abgeräumt und Gina noch eine Cola gebracht hatte, saß sie schweigend da und sah raus ins Zwielicht. Die letzten Reste des Tages führten einen verzweifelten Kampf mit der Dunkelheit, den das Licht verlieren musste und doch war da die Hoffnung auf einen neuen Tag. Neues Licht.

„Meinst du Grandma wird mir verzeihen?" Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht als sie sich zu mir drehte.

„Da gibt es doch nichts zu verzeihen. Sie wird so glücklich sein das du wieder da bist." Ich versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie nur möglich auszustrahlen und so meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Aber ich hab nicht auf sie gehört, dabei hatte sie doch recht. Kain ist kein guter Mensch. Doch ich wollte es nicht sehen. Ich bin doch selber schuld!", schluchzend ließ sie sich gegen mich fallen.

„Nein, du bist nicht schuld!", sagte ich energisch. „Wenn man so jung ist wie du versucht man manchmal seine Grenzen auszuloten. Das kennt deine Grandma auch, sie wird dir deswegen nicht böse sein. Du hast, wie jeder, ein Recht Fehler zu machen. Das was dir passiert ist, hätte nie geschehen dürfen und was Kain angeht, er wird dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen."

„Du kennst Kain nicht. Er wird so schnell nicht aufgeben."

„Das lass ruhig meine Sorge sein. Ich weiß wie man mit solchen Typen umgeht. Du weißt was du dem Sheriff erzählen sollst?"

„Ja, ich weiß nicht was in den letzten zwei Wochen geschehen ist. Ich bin in eine Industrieruine aufgewacht und hab dich dann angerufen. Du hast mich dann abgeholt. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Meinst du wirklich, dass das so richtig ist?"

„Gina es geht nicht anders. Das was wir in Deutschland gemacht haben war nicht gerade legal. Du willst doch nicht das wir deswegen Ärger bekommen, oder?"

„Nein", entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, aber was ist mit den anderen Mädchen?"

„Um die kümmern sich jetzt die Behörden in Deutschland und die Mädchen auf der Farm sind auch frei. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

„Mhmm"

„Möchtest du nicht noch was schlafen?"

„Nein, dann kommen die Bilder nur wieder", sagte sie ängstlich und nach einer Weile. „Bruce glaubst du das sie je wieder weg gehen?"

Was sollte ich ihr darauf antworten? Kurz flackerten die Bilder aus Nam vor meinen Augen auf. Ich sah das Mädchen. Wie es starb. Nein, sie würden nicht weg gehen.

„Gina, ich würde dir gerne versprechen, dass sie für immer verschwinden, doch das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob sie weg gehen, aber es gibt Menschen die dir helfen können damit zu leben. Die dafür sorgen, dass die Erinnerungen dich nicht auffressen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja!", sagte ich und nickte zur Unterstützung.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Ich glaub nicht das du vor irgendetwas Angst hast."

Wenn du wüstest. Es gab soviel vor dem ich Angst hatte. Soviel das ich dir nicht erklären konnte. Nicht erklären durfte.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich meiner Kehle und ich verzog kurz das Gesicht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Nur mühsam brachte ich ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande. „Ach Gina, ich hab schon sehr viel mit ansehen müssen und vieles war nicht schön. Manche Bilder kommen immer wieder, weil ich zu stolz war mir helfen zu lassen. Du weißt schon._ Ich starker Mann. Ich hab doch keine Angst. _Mach bitte nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich. Lass dir helfen."

„Ich will mir ja helfen lassen, aber wir haben doch kein Geld. So ein Arzt ist doch sehr teuer", antwortete sie resigniert.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Geld ist nun wirklich kein Problem."

„Das geht doch nicht", sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ihr habt schon soviel für mich getan. Da kannst du doch nicht noch dafür aufkommen. Nein."

Ich musste leise lachen. Sie waren wirklich Schwestern. „Gina, natürlich kann ich das. Du gehörst doch zur Familie und in einer Familie macht man das."

„Familie?"

„Aber ja doch. Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

„Ja!" Sie sah mich neugierig an.

„Ich habe fest vor deine Schwester zu heiraten. Ich warte zwar noch etwas damit sie sich nicht überrumpelt fühlt aber sobald sie einen schwachen Moment hat werde ich sie Fragen."

Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund. „Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Du weißt aber schon, dass sie sofort Ja sagen würde. Ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen, doch ich kann sie verstehen."

„Danke."

Der Rest des Fluges unterhielten wir uns über mögliche Therapien und ihre Vor- und Nachteile. Mir war bewusst dass sie noch einen weiten, steinigen Weg vor sich hatte. Doch ich hatte Hoffnung.

Summitville war eine typische Kleinststadt. Eine Tankstelle, ein Dinner, ein Supermarkt und eine Kirche, alles lag an der kurzen Mainstreet. Der Ort war winzig - es dauerte länger einen Wolf auszusaugen, als durch die Stadt zu fahren - und trist war noch geschmeichelt. Ich konnte verstehen, dass Gina und Sandy jede Chance nutzten um hier weg zu kommen.

Am Ortsausgang hielten wir uns westwärts. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte die Felder. Nach etwa 5 Meilen deutete Gina auf einen ausgefahrenen Feldweg.

„Hier musst du abbiegen", sagte sie. „Bruce ich habe…"

„Das wird schon", sagte ich und fuhr langsam von der Strasse ab.

Der Weg war noch schlechter als ich anfangs gedacht hatte, er war um ehrlich zu sein ein großes Schlagloch. Nach einer halben Meile sah ich die erleuchteten Fenster eines zweigeschossigen Hauses, neben dem eine alte Scheune stand.

Die weiße Farbe blätterte schon an vielen Stellen ab und am Dach der Scheune fehlten etliche Ziegel. Das Anwesen hatte schon bessere Zeiten gehabt und bedurfte dringend einer Renovierung. Ich fuhr auf den Hof und parkte neben einem alten Pickup aus den 70ern.

Gina sah ängstlich zu der Tür. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich schäme mich so." Ihre Stimme zitterte bei jeder Silbe und ihre Augen waren groß wie Untertassen.

„He, sieh mich an!", sagte ich streng. Nur mühsam drehte sie sich zu mir. „Es wird dir nichts geschehen. Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen. Sie werden sich alle freuen, dass du wieder da bist."

„Aber…", fing sie an.

Doch ich schüttete energisch den Kopf. „Kein aber. Du atmest jetzt tief durch und dann steigen wir aus."

Wie schwer dies alles für sie war wusste ich, doch das konnte ihr niemand abnehmen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ihr niemand Vorwürfe machen würde.

Ich ging um das Auto herum und half Gina beim Aussteigen. Sie atmete schwer und sah zweifelnd zum Haus. „Bruce, bitte."

In dem Moment flog die Haustür auf. Sandy hatte die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, wischte sich die Hände an einer Schürze ab und starrte, den Kopf nach vorne gebeugt, auf den dunklen Hof.

„Gina. Bruce", schrie sie auf. „Grany, sie sind da."

Sandy stürmte die Verandatreppe herunter und fiel fast hin, so aufgeregt war sie. Gina war total erstarrt und so gab ich ihr einen kleinen Schubs. Steif wankte sie auf Sandy zu, die mit weit geöffneten Armen auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Gina. Oh, Gina", schluchzte sie und zog Gina in eine Umarmung. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Sandy, ich war so dumm", stammelte Gina und brach in Tränen aus.

„Ist schon gut, Schatz. Ist schon gut." Eng umschlungen standen sie da und Sandy streichelte vorsichtig Ginas Rücken.

Langsam ging ich zum Heck des Wagens und öffnete die Heckklappe.

Jetzt da ich Gina zu ihr zurück gebracht hatte, die Verantwortung nicht mehr bei mir lag und ich für einen Moment nicht funktionieren musste stürmten die bislang unterdrückten Emotionen und Bilder, der letzten beiden Wochen, ungezügelt auf mich ein.

Ich fühlte mich so erschöpft. Die Farm. Die Volturi. Der Club. Die Angst um Gina, meinen Ekel und meine Wut über die Menschen. All dies hatte ich nur mühsam unter einer dicken Eisschicht begraben können, doch jetzt traf es mich mit doppelter Härte.

Meine Hand tastete nach dem Boden des Kofferraums und ich schaffte es gerade noch mich zu setzen. Dann verlor die Welt ihre Konturen. Das hier und jetzt verlor seine Bedeutung und mein Geist schickte mich auf reisen. Die alt bekannten Bilder erschienen und die neuen wurden gnadenlos, nahtlos mit eingefügt. Würde das jemals vorbei gehen? Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen? Ich wünschte ich wäre tot. Richtig tot. Dann würde es endlich enden. Dann wäre ich frei.

Etwas Warmes zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das gleichmäßige Schlagen eines Herzens. Der sanfte Klang einer Stimme, deren Worte ich nicht verstand, die aber so vertraut war. Das Brennen meiner Kehle, als sich die Wärme auf meinen Lippen ausbreitete. Und dieser unverkennbare Duft, nach See, Wildblumen und Salz. All das riss mich aus meiner Lethargie und zog mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Augen so blau, so warm, strahlten mich an und doch lag auch eine spur Sorge in ihnen. Langsam, jede Bewegung genau bedenkend, legte ich meine Finger in das weiche Meer ihrer Haare. Streifte den Haargummi ab, um sie aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Ließ die einzelnen Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten. So weich. So schön. Um dann ihren Kopf zu mir zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit meinen. Ihr Herz pumpte kräftiger. Gift und Feuer tobten durch meinen Körper. Verbrannten den Schmerz zu Asche und für einen viel zu kurzen Augenblick fühlte ich mich geborgen, wie ein Kind im Schoss seiner Mutter. Pures Glück. Sie war bei mir und ich wusste wieder wofür ich leben konnte. Leben wollte.

„Hey!" Ihre Augen strahlten durch die Dunkelheit und ihre Hand streichelte sanft mein Gesicht. Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und bettete ihn in ihrer Hand.

„Hey", antwortete ich matt.

„Du warst ein wenig abwesend." Auch wenn sie versuchte es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, konnte ich ihre Sorge doch hören.

Sinnlos so zu tun als wäre ich in Ordnung. „Die Kinder", war zwar alles was ich antwortete, aber mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Sie zog mich zu sich und legte ihren Mund an mein Ohr. „War es so schlimm?"

Ich nickte.

„Du bist jetzt wieder zu Hause. Du bist nicht allein. Wir können darüber reden wenn du soweit bist. Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie mir zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Ich drückte sie ein wenig zurück, sah in ihre Augen und nickte leicht.

Ich blickte mich kurz um und sah wie Gina in den Armen einer alten Frau lag. Das war also Grany. Ich hörte beide leise weinen. So viele Emotionen, ich war froh das Jasper nicht hier war, für ihn wäre es bestimmt die Hölle.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Sandy. „Du hast mir so gefehlt." Ich zog sie ganz fest an mich und wenn es nur ginge würde ich sie nie wieder los lassen.

„Du mir doch auch." Ihre Finger durchkämmten meine Haare und ihr Mund suchte meinen Hals. Ich spürte ihren feuchten warmen Atem und die Hitze ihres Körpers an meinen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine langsame Bewegung wahr und schob Sandy vorsichtig von mir. Grany schritt leise um das Auto und blieb zwei Meter vor uns stehen. Das Alter und die Sorgen hatten tiefe Falten in ihr Gesicht gegraben. Ihre Haare hatten immer noch einen dunklen Glanz und den Kampf gegen das einheitliche Grau noch nicht aufgegeben. Wache dunkle Augen musterten mich aufmerksam, mit leichtem Zweifel. Irritiert sah sie von mir zu Sandy und wieder zurück. Sandy blickte fragend zu ihr. Sie wurde aus dem Gesichtsaudruck der alten Frau nicht schlau. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen setzte sich Grany die Brille, die an einem Bad um ihren Hals baumelte, auf und betrachtete mich mit steigender Unruhe. Ihr Puls ging schneller und trotz der kalten Winternacht bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn.

Sandy an meiner Seite wurde immer unruhiger. „Grany, das ist Bruce", im versuch die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken überschlug sich ihre Stimme.

Die alte Frau sah mich einfach nur an und reagierte nicht auf die Worte ihrer Enkeltochter. Ängstlich sah Sandy zu mir und ich drückte leicht ihre Hand. „Bruce, das ist meine Großmutter."

Ich erhob mich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. „Guten Abend Miss Stevens. Ich bin Bruce McGregor."

Vorsichtig griff ihre von Falten und Schwielen überzogene Hand nach meiner. Ihr Puls raste. Kaum hatten ihre Finger meine Hand berührt, zog sie sie panisch zurück.

Sie stöhnte auf und stieß entsetzt „Strigoi!" aus. Ängstlich stolperte sie, mit ihrer Hand ein Kreuz schlagend, nach hinten.

„Der Heilige Marcus beschütze mich." Ihre Stimme zitterte wie ihr ganzer Körper. Sandy war sofort an ihrer Seite um Grany zu stützen, doch die alte Frau stieß sie weg. „Kind was bringst du uns da ins Haus. Ich dachte du wärst klüger."

Strigoi hallte es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Sie wusste es. Sie hatte es erkannt. Wie konnte ich nur davon ausgehen das sie es nicht erkennt? Wieso war ich so dumm? Sie hätte darauf vorbereitet werden müssen. Langsam nicht so.

Strigoi. Vampir. Ja, sie wusste es. Wie sollte ich es ihr nur erklären? Wie? Mir fehlte dazu die Kraft. Nicht das auch noch. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Hatte ich jetzt Sandys Beziehung zu ihrer Großmutter zerstört? Hatte ich ihr das auch noch genommen?

„Grany!", stöhnte Sandy verzweifelt auf, doch die zog sich noch weiter zurück.

„Nein! Sandy, das geht nicht", sagte die alte Frau und ging zu Gina. „Komm wir gehen jetzt ins Haus."

Verwirrt und mit Tränen in den Augen sah Gina zu Sandy und mir. „Aber…"

„Wir gehen jetzt", beharrte Grany und schritt zum Haus.

Gina drehte ihren Kopf noch einmal zu uns. „Sandy. Bruce", hörte ich ihre leise brüchige Stimme noch sagen, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

Sandy sah entsetzt zur Tür. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie leise, doch dann blitzten ihre Augen. „Das ist nicht gerecht so kann sie dich nicht behandeln, nicht nachdem was du für uns getan hast."

Wütend stampfte sie los, ich konnte sie gerade noch an der Hüfte packen.

„Bruce Adrian McGregor lass mich sofort los!" Böse funkelte sie mich an. Total niedlich, das Kätzchen zeigt die Krallen und droht dem bösen Wolf. „Bruce!", fauchte sie.

„Was willst du denn machen? Sie anschreien? Mich verteidigen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit was erreichen kannst?", fragte ich sie ruhig.

„Hast du denn eine bessere Idee? Entweder sie akzeptiert dich oder sie sieht mich nie wieder", sagte sie trotzig.

„Sie hat doch nur angst", versuchte ich etwas Vernunft einzustreuen.

„Angst. Bah. Vor dir. Das ist doch Blödsinn", schrie sie mich an.

„Alexandra Stevens!", entsetzt sah sie mich an. Es war das erste Mal das ich ihren richtigen Namen benutzte und nicht den von ihr bevorzugten. „Jetzt hör auf hier rum zu zicken."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah mich schräg an. „Ich zicke nicht! Ich Idiot versuche dich zu verteidigen, aber das ist ja wohl nicht richtig."

„Doch du zickst." Ich ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, nur um mich ein wenig zu bewegen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Weglaufen? Das ist doch deine bevorzugte Lösung. Vielleicht erledigen sich ja die Probleme von selber. Du musst dich nur lange genug in die Wildnis zurück ziehen.", rief sie mir unter Tränen zu.

Das war nicht fair. Wie konnte sie mir das vorwerfen.

„Du glaubst also das du alles weißt, nur weil du immer alles voraussehen kannst? Wo war denn deine Gabe? Warum hast du das nicht gesehen und es verhindert?", schrie ich zurück.

Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. „Du weißt das ich nicht alles sehe", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ihr verzweifelter Anblick brach mir das Herz. Ich war zu weit gegangen. Das hatte ich doch nicht gewollt. Mit Zwei schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihr und zog sie in meine Arme. Sie wollte mich wegschieben doch das ließ ich nicht zu.

„Es tut mir leid das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen. Bitte verzeih mir", flehte ich sie an.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich an. „Nein mir tut es leid. Ich weiß nur nicht was ich machen soll. Das hätte ich nicht an dir auslassen dürfen."

„Ich war dir ja auch keine Hilfe. Nach deinen Erzählungen hätte ich ahnen müssen das sie erkennt was ich bin."

„Wir hätten das ahnen müssen", korrigierte sie mich. „Doch was machen wir jetzt? Ich will sie nicht verlieren."

„Wenn du ihr in Ruhe erklärst wie ich lebe. Wenn du versuchst ihr zu erklären das ich keine Gefahr für sie bin. Meinst du das nützt was?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zum Haus und sah sehnsüchtig zu den erleuchteten Fenstern. „Ich kann es versuchen aber ob sie mir zuhört? So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt."

„Sandy sie ist mit den Mythen über mordende Monster groß geworden. So was wie wir kommt da nicht vor. Wir leben ja auch nicht wie normale Vampire. Ich kann verstehen das sie Angst hat. Angst um dich. Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre auch nicht begeistert."

„Aber sie braucht doch vor dir keine Angst zu haben."

„Das weiß sie aber nicht." Sanft küsste ich ihre Stirn.

„Gut ich werde es versuchen." Sie löste sich von mir und ging in Richtung Haus, doch als ich ihr nicht folgte blieb sie stehen. „Du kommst nicht mit?" Flehend sah sie mich an.

Ich schnupperte. „Ihr habt eine Katze." Ich hatte den Geruch schon länger in der Nase.

„Ja. Barny. Wieso?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich hab seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr getrunken", antwortete ich zerknirscht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir deine Großmutter davon überzeugen können dass ich harmlos bin, wenn ich zur Begrüßung euren Stubentiger aussauge."

Ein leises kichern entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie wieder zu mir kam. Ihre Hand streichelte meine Wange. „Das würde sie dir nie verzeihen. Du gehst also jagen?"

„Besser wäre es."

„Wann bist du wieder hier?"

„Ich denke in zwei Stunden. Weißt du wo ich hier etwas finden kann?"

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, dann zeigte sie gen Süden. „Zehn Meilen von hier ist ein Wald, da gehen die Männer aus dem Ort immer jagen. Dort sollte es Hirsche geben, mit Wölfen und Bären können wir hier nicht dienen und lass bitte die Kühe der Nachbarn in Ruhe."

„Ich werde mich bemühen", sagte ich und grinste. „Viel Glück. Sie liebt dich und hat Angst. Vergesse das nicht."

„Bleib nicht so lange." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste mich.

Ich deutete auf ihren Kopf. „Ich melde mich wenn ich zurück bin."

„Gut. Ich gehe dann."

Ich sah ihr noch zu wie sie ins Haus ging, dann drehte ich mich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. War es richtig das sie diesen Kampf allein austragen musste? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hoffte nur dass meine Abwesendheit es ihrer Großmutter leichter machen würde zuzuhören.

Wölfe oder Bären gab es hier wirklich keine, aber ich hatte ein Rudel Rotwild gefunden und trieb es vor mir her. Erst als ihr Blut voller Adrenalin war riss ich eines nach dem anderen aus der Gruppe. Nach vier Stück war der Durst gelöscht und doch schlug ich noch ein fünftes, nur um sicher zugehen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir das es Zeit war umzukehren. Die Nacht war mein verbündeter. Es war so dunkel, dass ich ohne gesehen zu werden mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Felder laufen konnte.

Ein leises weinen kam aus dem Auto und im Haus hörte ich Gina schreien. „Wenn Sandy geht, gehe ich auch."

„Das kannst du mir nicht auch noch antun. Kind, er ist nicht gut. Hör doch auf mich. Bitte!", sagte Grany mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Er ist nicht gut. Er ist nicht gut. Er hat mich aus der Hölle geholt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Wenn du ihn nicht akzeptierst und Sandy aus dem Haus treibst geh ich auch", schrie Gina.

„Aber Kind vertraue mir doch, ihr dürft euch nicht auf ihn einlassen. Er bedeutet euren Untergang", flehte die alte Frau.

„Nein, entweder du holst beide zurück oder ich gehe auch", sagte Gina wütend.

Ich hatte mittlerweile den Wagen erreicht, Sandy saß zusammengekauert auf dem Beifahrersitz und hatte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände vergraben. Der Kofferraum war voller Taschen, so als hätte sie ihren ganzen restlichen Besitz eingepackt. Besorgt sah ich zum Haus in dem Gina und Grany immer noch stritten. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Fahrertür und glitt auf den Sitz.

Sandy hob den Kopf und sah mich mit geröteten Augen an. „Oh, Bruce", wisperte sie und ließ sich gegen mich fallen.

Ich schloss sofort meine Arme um sie. „So schlimm?"

Sie nickte an meiner Brust. „Es ist ihr egal wovon du dich ernährst. Wie du lebst. Für sie bist du ein Monster und ich habe sie verraten. Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin will sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Wieso ist sie so ungerecht? Ich will euch doch beide."

Ich sah nach hinten zu ihren Sachen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier tun möchtest?"

Sie sah mich von unten an. „Ja. Du bist meine Zukunft und ich weiß das sie dich eines Tages akzeptieren wird. Ich weiß nur nicht wann. Ich liebe dich. Wie kannst du mich da Fragen ob ich das möchte? Oder willst du mich nicht mehr?" Bei den letzten Worten zitterte ihre Stimme und ich sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen.

Ich strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn, dann griff ich in meine Jackentasche und nahm ein kleines Samtsäcken heraus. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir das später geben, wenn wir in ruhe allein sind, aber ich denke es beantwortet deine Frage." Ich legte das Säckchen in ihre Hände. „Happy Valentinsday. Er ist zwar nicht so wie ich ihn geplant hatte aber das holen wir nach."

„Den hatte ich glatt vergessen", sagte sie und sah auf das Säckchen in ihrer Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Du musst es schon aufmachen."

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Schlaufe und ließ den Inhalt in ihre freie Hand gleiten. Vorsichtig hob sie die silbern glänzende Kette an und betrachtete den sternförmigen, mit einem Kristall in der Mitte verzierten, Anhänger. „Sie ist wunderschön", hauchte sie.

„Ich hab sie in einem kleinen Laden in Spanien gesehen und dachte sie würde dir gefallen", flüsterte ich. „Auf der Rückseite hab ich noch was eingravieren lassen."

Langsam drehte sie den Anhänger um und betrachtete die feinen Linien. Ein Herz und in ihm S und B. umrandet wurde das Herz von kleinen Ranken und dem Wort Aeternitas.

„Aeternitas, die Göttin der Ewigkeit?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte. „Damit sie über uns wacht. Ich fand es sehr passend. Für uns."

„Ja, es ist sehr passend", antwortete sie und gab mir die Kette.

Fragend sah ich auf den Schmuck und dann zu ihr. Doch sie lächelte nur zaghaft und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

„Würdest du sie mir bitte umlegen?", fragte sie und schob sich die Haare aus dem Nacken.

Ich drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die entblößte Haut und legte ihr die Kette um.

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund als sie sich mir wieder zu wandt. Der Stern lag genau auf dem Ansatz ihrer Brüste und der Stein funkelte im Licht. Sie war wunderschön.

„Danke, für alles", flüsterte sie an meinem Gesicht und küsste mich.

„Lass uns fahren", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder von mir löste.

„Wohin?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Sie sah durch die Windschutzscheibe, dann nickte sie leicht. „Nach Hause. Nach Hanover."

„Sollen wir uns nicht lieber ein Hotel in der Nähe suchen und du sprichst morgen noch mal mit ihr?" Sie sollte so nicht gehen. Sie sollten sich aussprechen.

Doch Sandy schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein. Bitte bring mich nach Hause."

Als ich nicht reagierte sah sie zu mir. „Bruce, bitte."

Doch ich hatte meinen Grund zu zögern und der trat gerade an die Beifahrertür und klopfte an die Scheibe.

Überrascht dreht Sandy sich zu dem Klopfen. „Grany", flüsterte sie und ließ die Scheibe runter. „Was willst du noch?", fragte Sandy kalt.

„Kind, komm doch bitte wieder rein", flehte die alte Frau. „Bitte, wir können doch morgen noch mal über alles sprechen."

„Macht das denn Sinn? Du warst sehr deutlich", antwortete Sandy.

„Wo willst du denn heute noch hin? Schlaf doch hier." Grany sah sie herzerweichend an.

„Was ist mit Bruce? Kann er auch bleiben?", hakte Sandy nach.

Entsetzt sah Grany zu Sandy und funkelte mich dann böse an. „Sandy bitte."

„Was ist mit Bruce?", beharrte Sandy, sie war offensichtlich nicht bereit nachzugeben.

Grany seufzte und holte tief Luft. Ihre alten Augen lagen auf mir und ich sah ihre Angst. Ihren Zweifel und Widerwillen.

„Mr. McGregor, würden sie bitte die Nacht in meinem Haus verbringen?", fragte sie tonlos. Sie hatte sich ergeben.

Wie immer geht mein Dank an alle Leser und Review Schreiber, doch speziell an moon.

LG

IRA


	22. Grany

Moon ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen.

So genug der Worte, viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG

IRA

**In einer solchen Welt kann man nur zusammenleben, wenn man nicht Misstrauen zur Grundlage seiner menschlichen Handlung macht. Was wir brauchen, ist Mut zum Vertrauen.**

Hans-Günther Sohl

**21. Grany**

Gina und Sandy lagen eng aneinandergeschmiegt in Sandys Bett und schliefen einen unruhigen Schlaf. Nur widerwillig hatte mich ihre Großmutter ins Haus gebeten. Zu groß war ihre Angst und Abscheu vor mir und ich konnte sie verstehen. Welcher normale Mensch möchte schon bewusst unsereins in seinem Haus wissen? Nun ja Sandy, aber das war wohl etwas anderes.

Ich betrachtete die Linien ihres Gesichts und sah die kleinen Eigenheiten ihres Schlafs. Wie sie sich immer krampfhaft festhielt, nur das diesmal Gina ihr Opfer war und nicht ich. Wie ihre Nasenflügel beim Einatmen leicht zitterten oder sie ab und an ihre Stirn in Falten legte. Das alles kannte ich so gut und doch war sie für mich immer noch so unreal, so unerwartet.

In den letzten Monaten war soviel geschehen, hatte sich so vieles verändert und sie war der Auslöser. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals wieder verlieben würde. Erst recht nicht in einen Menschen und doch war es geschehen.

Sie war so anders, als alle die ich bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte, so widersprüchlich. Auf der einen Seite war sie so emotional und dann wieder hart wie Granit. So gebildet, manchmal fast altklug und dann wieder so naiv. Sie liebte mich, trotz all meiner Fehler. Sie hatte mich gewählt obwohl sie wusste was ich war. Dabei hätte sie doch bestimmt auch einen anständigen Menschen für sich gewinnen können.

War ihre Gabe daran schuld? Hatte sie sich in mich verliebt, weil sie sich in ihrer Gabe gefangen sah? Oder hatte sie es nur gesehen weil sie sich so oder so in mich verlieben würde? Es war wie mit dem Ei und dem Huhn.

Und dann ihr Verhalten unter uns Vampiren. Wenn sie von einem Menschen angegriffen wurde verhielt sie sich meist defensiv und doch hatte sie, wie Marie mir erzählte, dem Angriff von Rosalie ohne zu zucken standgehalten. Mal ehrlich, Rosalie konnte mit ihrer kalten Art fast jeden einschüchtern, aber sie nicht.

Irgendwie wurde ich nicht schlau aus ihr, aber welcher Mann wurde schon jemals schlau aus einer Frau?

Ich wusste nur dass ich sie liebte und ohne sie nicht mehr leben konnte. Doch wohin würde uns diese Liebe führen? Ihre Großmutter war ihr wichtig, aber sie verabscheute mich. Ähnlich wäre es mit anderen Vampiren sie würden in ihr nur so was wie ein Haustier sehen. Ein exotisches Haustier das zu begabt war und zuviel wusste. Sie würden sie verachten und doch alles tun um ihre Gabe für sich zu gewinnen.

Ja, und dann waren da ihre Visionen. Sie hatten sich als erschreckend präzise erwiesen. Doch was war mit denen vor denen ich mich fürchtete? Die, die sie als Vampir zeigten. Wie sollte das gehen? Ich wünschte mir so sehr dass sie ein Mensch blieb. Ich liebte die Hitze die von ihr Ausging, die weiche Haut und ihren Geruch. Ich hatte Angst um ihre, wie soll ich es sagen, Seele.

Ich war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen das Wesen wie ich vom Teufel erschaffene Monster waren, doch wenn ich es recht überlegte, was war ein Monster? Die Jungs die meine Familie abgeschlachtet hatten, die Männer auf der Farm für die Menschen nur eine Ware waren oder die dekadenten Arschlöscher im Club? Was war mit Dave oder den Töchtern des Teufels, waren sie Engel? Ich hatte schon so oft gesehen das Menschen zur Befriedigung der niedersten Instinkte andere gedemütigt, erniedrigt, verletzt oder getötet hatten. Aber sie waren doch alle Menschen und nach Gottes Ebenbild geschaffen und doch hatten sie sich wie Monster verhalten.

Dann war da Carlisle. Egal ob er sich sein Weltbild manchmal zurechtbog, er war so verdammt mitfühlend, so hilfsbereit. Er wäre der perfekte Mensch, der nette Arzt, Mitglied im Kirchenchor und all solche Dinge. War er ein Monster?

Und was machten wir schon? Wir ernährten uns von Tieren, machten das die Menschen nicht auch? Wir wehrten uns gegen unsere Feinde, aber das würde jeder tun.

Was machte also ein Monster aus? Machten uns unserer Taten oder unsere Rasse zum Monster? Ich wusste es nicht mehr und das verwirrte mich. Brachte fest gefügte Wahrheiten ins Wanken. Was war ich?

Was bedeutete das für Sandy? War es vielleicht doch kein Frevel sie zu verwandeln? Denn darauf lief doch alles hinaus, wollte ich sie ewig bei mir behalten müsste ich sie verwandeln und wenn ihre Visionen stimmten, würde es bald geschehen.

Doch durfte ich so egoistisch sein? Damit würde ich sie endgültig von ihrer Familie trennen und wenn mir der gestrige Abend eins gezeigt hatte, dann das sie sehr an ihnen hing. Gina würde sie noch eine ganze Zeit benötigen, sie war noch zu labil um sie zu verlieren.

Aber was war mit der neuen Bedrohung aus dem Süden? Konnte ich sie so hilflos dieser Gefahr aussetzen? Oder die Volturi? Wenn wir zu ihnen gingen würde Aro erfahren, dass sie als Mensch Bescheid wusste und über eine so starke Gabe verfügte. Was würde er tun? Würde er sie entführen und verwandeln? Um sie für sich zu behalten und mich so zu zwingen sich den Volturi anzuschließen? Denn warum sonst wollte er mich sehen? Er war ein Gabensammler und meine Gabe war ihm offensichtlich bekannt oder warum hatte Demetri so auf mich reagiert?

Am liebsten würde ich mit ihr weglaufen, doch wohin? Es gab nur zwei Gebiete in denen die Volturi keine Macht hatten. China und Indien. Beide wurden von uralten Klans beherrscht, die die Vorherrschaft der Volturi nie anerkannt hatten und doch waren sie keine Alternative. Sie akzeptierten zwar das Vampire durch ihr Gebiet reisten, doch wer sich niederlassen wollte, musste sich einem Klan anschließen. Auch sie würden auf ihrer Verwandlung bestehen.

Ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, es gab keine befriedigende Lösung. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich zwischen gewaltigen Mühlsteinen zermahlen.

Doch ich war nicht der einzige der in dieser Nacht nicht schlief. Ich konnte hören wie Grany eine Etage unter uns rumorte. Sie hantierte, wohl mit Flaschen und Tiegeln, – es roch intensiv nach Knoblauch im Haus – wobei sie in einer selbst mir unbekannten Sprache vor sich hin murmelte.

Ob sie wohl einen Vampirabwehr Hokuspokus ausprobierte? Nicht das sie mich morgen noch mit Weihwasser bespritzte. Ich musste leise kichern.

„Der Heilige Marcus beschütze mich." Gerade der. Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Trotz das sie mich erkannt hatte, war ihr Wissen über uns doch sehr gering, wenn sie auf solchen Aberglauben zurückgriff.

Irgendwie konnte ich sie ja verstehen, wenn ein Vampir mit meiner Enkeltochter zusammen wäre würde mich das auch nicht gerade freuen. Moment, sie war doch mit einem verheiratet! Nun, also wem meine menschliche Enkeltochter mit einem Vampir zusammen wäre, dann wäre ich nicht begeistert. Oh man, mein Leben war echt kompliziert.

Doch wie konnte ich sie überzeugen dass ich keine Gefahr für Sandy darstellte? Ich konnte Sandy nicht verlassen. Nicht nur das ich ihr versprochen hatte sie nie wieder allein zu lassen. Mir war es gar nicht mehr möglich sie zu verlassen, dass würde sie und mich zerstören.

Edward hatte mir erzählt wie Bella damals reagiert hatte, als er einfach weg gegangen war und ich war mir sicher, dass es für Sandy nicht einfacher wäre. Nein, ich durfte ihr nicht so weh tun, das würde ich mir nie verzeihen.

Außerdem wäre es für sie viel zu gefährlich, sie war schon zu sehr mit unserer Welt verbunden. So gab es wenigstens eine starke Familie die sie liebte und auf sie achten würde. Keiner von uns würde sie im Stich lassen. Marie liebte sie wie eine Schwester und Eddie hatte sie auch in sein Herz geschlossen. Wir konnten ihr zwar keinen perfekten Schutz bieten, aber was war schon perfekt?

Es blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig als Granys Vertrauen zu gewinnen und nicht nur wegen Sandy. Es ging auch um Gina. Die Kleine tat mir so leid. Ihre Seele war verletzt und sie brauchte Hilfe. Doch diese Hilfe würde mehr kosten, als sich Grany leisten konnte, während es für mich nur ein Griff in die Portokasse war. Grany musste mein Geld annehmen! Ich musste ihr das Gefühl geben das sie mir dafür nicht dankbar sein brauchte. Sie war eindeutig eine sehr stolze Frau. Es würde ihr schwer fallen darauf einzugehen.

Warum das Gespräch noch lange aufschieben? Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer und ging die Treppe nach unten. Als ich vor der Tür stand, hinter der ich sie hörte, blieb ich stehen. Zögerlich hob ich meine Hand und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, klopfte ich leise gegen das Holz.

„Miss Stevens, ich weiß das sie auf sind. Wir müssen miteinander reden. Bitte!"

Im Raum wurde es toten still und nach einer Minute hörte ich Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Langsam drehte sich der Türknopf und die Tür schwang auf.

Ihre alten kalten Augen sahen mich ängstlich und doch fragend an. „Was wollen sie?"

„Darf ich eintreten?", fragte ich freundlich und lächelte sie an.

Sie überlegte, trat aber doch zur Seite und gab mir mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass ich rein kommen sollte.

Der penetrante Knoblauchgeruch vermischte sich mit dem Duft von allerlei Kräutern, Salben und Tinkturen. Der Raum war recht groß und erinnerte mich an das Labor das wir Sandy eingerichtet hatten, nur das die Geräte hier nicht so modern waren.

Grany ging zu der Tür gegenüber dem Eingang und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum. „Na, kommen sie schon", forderte sie mich ungeduldig auf, als ich ihr nicht sofort folgte.

Der Raum war etwas kleiner als der andere und wurde nur von einem offenen Feuer beleuchtet, das links von der Tür in einem offenen Kamin brannte. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei alte abgewetzte Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Hohe Regale voller alter Bücher und Schriftrollen bedeckten die Wände und vor dem Fenster stand ein antiker Schreibtisch. Das hier war wohl ihr allerheiligstes.

Wie gern hätte ich mich auf all die alten Bücher gestürzt, aber ich zügelte mein verlangen nach altem Papier und setzte mich ihr gegenüber in den freien Sessel.

Mit gefalteten Händen saß sie da und ließ die Kugeln eines Rosenkranzes durch ihre Finger gleiten. Ich konnte nicht anders und zog das kleine Silberkreuz unter meinem T-Shirt hervor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah was ich tat. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als ich es küsste.

„Kreuze können uns nichts anhaben. Auch Knoblauch oder Weihwasser nützt nichts. Für Menschen gibt es nichts womit sie uns verletzen oder töten könnten. All die Geschichten sind nur Aberglaube, um die Leichtgläubigen zu beruhigen. Der einzigste Weg uns zu töten ist uns zu zerreißen und die Stücke dann zu verbrennen. Und das können nur Vampire und ein paar andere Fabelwesen!" Sie hörte mir mit wachsender Unruhe zu und als ich die anderen Wesen erwähnte sah sie mich fragend an. „Ja, es gibt noch andere, Werwölfe, Gestaltwandler und Guhle hatte ich schon kennengelernt, aber es soll noch ein paar andere geben."

„Warum erzählen sie mir das alles?", fragte sie überrascht.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sanft. „Weil ich dachte, es würde sie interessieren oder nicht? Wann hat man schon die Gelegenheit Wahrheit und Dichtung zu trennen?"

„Ah. Wahrheit. Sie haben Sandy gesagt, dass sie kein menschliches Blut trinken", ich nickte. „Einen verliebten und naiven Mädchen können sie viel erzählen. Mir aber nicht! Wie viele Menschen haben sie in Wirklichkeit schon getötet?"

Gute Frage, wie viele waren durch mich gestorben? Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an ein paar Bildern hängen, die auf dem Kaminsims standen. Alte Familienfotos, sehr aufschlussreich.

Ich sah wieder zu ihr. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich.

„Wusste ich es doch", schnaubte sie. „Sie haben sie belogen!"

„Oh, nein das habe ich nicht", sagte ich hart und zeigte dann auf eines der Bilder. Es war Granys Hochzeitsfoto. Sie klassisch in weiß, doch der Mann an ihrer Seite war in Uniform. Verschiedene Orden glänzten an seiner Brust, darunter der Bronze Star und der Silver Star. Auszeichnung die man nur im Kampfeinsatz erhielt. „Wie viele Menschen hatte er getötet?"

„Er war im Koreakrieg, das ist doch was total anderes!", antwortete sie entrüstet.

„Ach ja, ich war in Vietnam und hatte da keine Kerben in meinen Bettpfosten geschnitzt. Darum weiß ich auch nicht wie viele durch mich umgekommen sind", stellte ich kalt fest.

„Sie sind ganz schön gerissen, aber so einfach kommen sie mir nicht davon. Wie viele Menschen haben sie seit sie Vampir sind getötet?

„Fünf und das weiß Sandy", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Sie würde ihnen das nicht verzeihen."

„Und doch weiß sie es, aber ich denke die Tatsache, dass drei von ihnen meine Frau, meine einzige Tochter und fünf meiner Enkelkinder ermordet hatten. Das ich alles mit meiner Gabe ansehen musste und das mein jüngster Enkel mit fünf Jahren in meinen Armen sterben musste, weil ich ihm nicht helfen durfte. Dass der dortige Sheriff, sie geschützt hatte, weil einer der Mörder sein Neffe war und dadurch zwei unschuldige in der Todeszelle gelandet waren. Das ich dafür gesorgt hatte das die beiden wieder frei kamen. Nun das alles hat die Tatsache, dass ich die Mörder und den Sheriff zur Rechenschaft gezogen hatte, für sie wohl gerechtfertigt." Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und bei jedem Satz zuckte sie als hätte ich sie geschlagen.

Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick. „Es tut mir leid, was mit ihrer Familie geschah", doch dann sah sie mich kalt an. „Das waren aber nur vier, nicht fünf."

„Oh ja, das waren nur vier", ein heiseres Lachen entwich meiner Kehle. „Von dem fünften weiß sie noch nichts", ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Granys Gesicht, so als hätte sie mich erwischt. Doch ich winkte ab, Olegs tot würde Sandy mir bestimmt nicht vorwerfen. „Ich glaube nicht das Sandy die Tatsache, dass ich einen der Entführer von Gina gefoltert und umgebracht hatte, stören wird."

„Das glaub ich auch nicht", antwortete sie resigniert. „Doch waren das wirklich alle? Sie können mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie sich nie von einem Menschen ernährt hatten? Es heißt, wenn ihr menschliches Blut riecht, euch nicht zügeln könnt. Was würde passieren wenn ich mich jetzt schneide? Oder wenn Sandy sich in ihrer Gegenwart verletzt? Haben sie das einmal bedacht?"

Oh, sie war gut. Ihr Verstand war scharf wie ein Skalpell und versuchte meine Schwachstellen auszuloten.

„Natürlich hatte ich das bedacht, aber ich hatte solche Situationen schon erlebt. Ich kann mich sehr gut zügeln."

„Und was ist mit den Anderen? Sandy sagte, sie leben mit ihrer Familie zusammen. Das sind doch auch Vampire, oder? Können die sich auch zügeln?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja, das können sie auch. Keiner von uns hat sich je von Menschenblut ernährt. Wir haben gelernt den Trieb zu unterdrücken", antwortete ich seufzend.

„Und was ist wenn einer von ihnen schwach wird. Wollen sie dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Sie sagt, sie lieben sie."

„Natürlich liebe ich sie. Sie wissen gar nicht wie sehr ich sie liebe und ich würde sie nicht mit zu mir nehmen wenn es für sie nicht sicher wäre", antwortete ich empört.

„Sie…Sie haben leicht reden…Bei euch gibt es immer Risiken und wenn sie dann tot ist, was soll es? Da draußen gibt es ja noch genug leichtgläubige Mädchen die auf die hübsche Fassade reinfallen. Mir können sie nichts vor machen! Ich durchschaue sie! Sie haben sie mit ihrem Charme eingelullt. Das arme Mädchen, kann doch gar nicht mehr klar denken." Voller Wut spie sie mir die Worte entgegen.

„Sie wusste von Anfang an was ich bin, das müssten sie doch wissen", konterte ich ihren Angriff.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Was wusste sie?"

„Das ich ein Vampir bin. Das hatte sie doch schon vor Jahren gesehen. Ich hab sie nicht eingelullt. Ja, ich hab mich in sie verliebt, aber ich bin kein Herzensbrecher. Ich bin kein Incubus. Ich habe seit ich Vampir bin keine Frau angefasst. Ich war von dem was zwischen ihr und mir entstanden ist mehr überrascht als sie."

„Aber warum hat sie mir das nie gesagt?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das müssen sie sie schon selber frage."

Mit hängenden Schultern saß sie zusammengekauert in ihrem Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. Meine Worte schienen sie verunsichert zu haben und sie versuchte wohl das Gesagte zu verdauen. Plötzlich drehte sie sich wieder zu mir und sah mich mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Sie lieben sie also wirklich", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete ich verwirrt durch ihren plötzlichen Umschwung.

„Und sie würden alles für sie tun?"

Wieder antwortete ich mit ja.

Sie schenkte mir diesen steinerweichenden Hundeblick, den ich schon von Sandy kannte, räusperte sich und holte tief Luft. „Wenn sie sie wirklich so sehr lieben, dann helfen sie ihr. Seien sie doch vernünftig. Diese Liebe hat doch keine Zukunft. Sie ist ein Mensch und sie ein Vampir. Das kann doch nur schlecht enden und das wollen sie doch nicht. Bitte…Bitte, helfen sie meiner Sandy. Sie hat doch noch eine Zukunft vor sich. Sie könnte doch einen netten Mann kennenlernen, Kinder bekommen und glücklich mit ihm alt werden. Das alles können sie ihr nicht bieten.

Wenn sie sie also wirklich so sehr lieben, wie sie sagen, dann verlassen sie sie bevor es zu spät ist. Bitte, es ist das Beste für Sandy. Das Beste für die Frau die sie lieben. Bitte gehen sie und kommen sie nicht zurück. Bitte."

Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gesagt? Ich sollte mich von Sandy trennen? Nein. Nein. Nein. Das ging nicht. Auch wenn ich sie verstehen konnte, wusste sie nicht was sie da verlangte. Es würde uns beide zerstören und was noch viel wichtiger war, es war für Sandy viel zu gefährlich. Also nein.

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah sie fest an. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich habe ihr versprochen dass ich bei ihr bleibe."

„Aber…", unterbrach sie mich mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Kein aber. Wenn sie mich verlassen will, werde ich sie, ohne Widerspruch gehen lassen, doch ich werde sie nicht verlassen!", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

„Dann lieben sie sie nicht wirklich, sie wird bei ihnen immer in Gefahr sein", sagte sie trotzig.

„Sie wäre in viel größerer Gefahr, wenn ich sie alleine lassen würde. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was da draußen zurzeit geschieht. Wir aber kennen die Gefahren und werden unser möglichstes tun um sie zu beschützen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Wie meinen sie das? Von welcher Gefahr sprechen sie?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Eine Gefahr haben sie schon selber angesprochen", sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Erzählen sie mir doch vom Heiligen Marcus."

„Der Heilige Marcus? Der Schutzpatron gegen Vampire, was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, der _Schutzpatron gegen Vampire_. Erzählen sie mir seine Geschichte."

„Also gut", sagte sie ernst. „Aber dann sagen sie mir was das mit der Gefahr für meine Sandy zu tun hat."

Ich nickte und lehnte mich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels.

Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst, als sie ihre Augen schloss und in die Legenden ihres Volkes eintauchte. Das flackernde, rote Licht umgab sie mit einer mystischen Aura, als sie sich plötzlich straffte und ihre Stimme war voller Kraft, als sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Als die Römer noch das Land beherrschten kamen zwei Offiziere in die dunklen Wälder meiner Heimat und errichteten einen Außenposten. Für ihren hohen Rang waren sie noch sehr jung und auch wenn sie nur des Nachts in die Dörfer kamen, waren doch alle von ihrer Schönheit geblendet. Der eine hieß Stephanos und der andere wurde schlicht Vladmeri genannt. Sie verpflichteten die Bauern der Umgebung und errichteten auf einem der Berge eine Burg aus Stein. Zu Anfang waren die Menschen froh über ihre Anwesendheit, da sie Gesetz und Ordnung in die abgelegenen Wälder brachten und die Räuber, die sich in ihnen versteckten, mit harter Hand zur Strecke brachten.

Doch als die Räuber vernichtet waren, verschwanden immer wieder Menschen aus den Dörfern und fahrende Händler weigerten sich das Gebiet zu betreten, weil so viele von ihnen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurden. Die Offiziere versprachen sich der Sache anzunehmen, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Bald schon verschwanden fast jede Nacht Menschen und ab und an wurden ihre blutleeren Kadaver gefunden. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich im Land, dass die Strigoi, bluttrinkende Dämonen, unter uns waren. Einige tapfere Männer wollten dem Spuck ein Ende setzen und zogen zur Burg, um sie auszuräuchern. Keiner kam zurück, zumindest nicht lebend, denn einige von ihnen lebten fortan bei den Römern. Doch sie hatten sich verändert, auch sie waren jetzt Strigoi. Die Menschen der Wälder waren gewarnt und zogen weg. Es gab viele Tagesreisen um die Burg keine Siedlungen mehr. Wer sich aber in den Wald verirrte, wurde nie mehr gesehen. So verging die Zeit und für mehrere Jahrhunderte betraten nur die wagemutigen oder törichten das Gebiet und keiner kam zurück. Denn dort herrschte der Tod.

Dann kam die Zeit der Völkerwanderung und die Goten zogen durchs Land. Ein junger Feldherr Namens Agiwulf hatte von der Burg gehört und vermutete dort großen Reichtum. Mit 1.000 Mann zog er aus. Zwei Wochen später torkelten zwei zerlumpte Gestalten, mit schneeweißen Haaren, in eines der Dörfer am Rande des Waldes. Auch wenn das Grau ihrer Haare und die tiefen Falten in ihren Gesichtern, sie wie alte Männer aussehen ließen, waren sie doch kaum zwanzig. Es dauerte Tage bis sie wieder bei Kräften waren und sprechen konnten. Sie gehörten zum Heerzug des Agiwulf und ihre Geschichte ließ allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Agiwulf hatte seine Männer bis auf wenige Meilen an die Burg herangeführt, als sich ihnen 12 Mann entgegen stellten. Hochmütig befahl Agiwulf den Männern sich zu unterwerfen, doch die lachten nur. In seiner Wut über diese Missachtung seiner Autorität, befahl Agiwulf die Männer zu vierteilen. Doch auch darüber lachten die Männer.

Mit bloßen Händen griffen die Männer Agiwulfs Heer an. Sie waren so schnell, dass ihre Bewegungen nicht zu erkennen waren. Sie zerrissen das Heer und tranken ihr Blut. Wen sie nicht sofort töteten, wurde auf die Burg gebracht und nie wieder gesehen. Einige wenige konnten vom Schlachtfeld fliehen, doch nur die Zwei fanden einen Weg aus dem Wald.

So verschwand der Tapfere Agiwulf und für weitere 150 Jahre betrat niemand mehr den unheimlichen Wald.

Doch die Erinnerung blieb und ständige Angst begleitete das Volk durch die Zeit. Ab und an verschwand ein Mensch und alle wussten die Strigoi hatten sich ein neues Opfer geholt.

Dann kamen mutige Männer in die Dörfer und verbreiteten das Wort Gottes unter den abergläubigen Menschen. Sie hörten die Geschichten über die Strigoi und taten sie als Irrglaube der alten Götter ab. Nur mit der Bibel bewaffnet wollten sie die Dämonen besiegen. Wie schon Agiwulf vor ihnen betraten sie die Wälder und wurden nie mehr gesehen. Auch der Christengott hatte keine Macht über die Dämonen.

Dann kam ein Priester mit einer Gruppe Mönche aus dem fernen Italien. Sein Name war Marcus und er hatte von unserem Problem mit den Strigoi gehört. Er sagte, er wäre erfahren im Umgang mit solchen Monstern, hatte er sie doch schon aus seiner Heimatstadt Voltera vertrieben. Wir flehten ihn an, nicht in den Wald zu gehen, doch er versprach, die Dämonen mit heiligem Feuer zu vernichten.

Als er dann mit seinen Männern den Wald betrat, beteten die Menschen und viele glaubten, dass sie in ihren Untergang zogen. Doch in der zweiten Nacht war in der Ferne ein großes Feuer zu sehen, genau da wo die Burg stand. Sollte der heilige Marcus wirklich erfolg gehabt haben? Einen Tag später erschien der Heilige in einem der Dörfer und verkündete, dass die Dämonen besiegt wären. Die Menschen wollten ihn feiern, doch er sagte, er hätte nur seine Pflicht getan und müsse jetzt weiter gen Osten, um anderen zu Helfen.

Der Heilige war ja so bescheiden.

Die Dorfbewohner feierten trotzdem und doch gab es einige Stimmen, die dem Heiligen nicht glaubten. Darum wurden ein paar Mutige ausgesandt, um nach der Burg zu sehen. Als sie zurück kamen, bestätigten sie, dass die Burg bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war und dass sie keinen der Dämonen gesehen hatten. Das beruhigte dann auch die Zweifler.

Die Menschen atmeten auf und da auch in den folgenden Jahren niemand mehr verschleppt wurde, glaubten alle, dass das Böse aus unseren Wäldern vertrieben wurde.

Der Heilige Marcus war nie mehr zurück gekommen, es hieß, dass er auf seinen Reisen noch viele Dämonen erschlug und dann den Märtyrertod, bei den Mongolen, fand.

Doch bei uns wurde er nicht vergessen, den er schützte uns gegen die Geisel der Unterwelt, die blutrünstigen Strigoi."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah mich unverhohlen an. Ihre Geschichte war echt Interessant, es steckte soviel Wahrheit darin. Doch der Schluss war ein hübsches Ammenmärchen. Carlisle hatte mir diesen Teil ganz ausführlich geschildert, er kannte schließlich alle beteiligten, sowohl die Rumänen als auch die Volturi.

„Die Volturi sind echt gut", ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Eine nette Geschichte, aber möchten sie die Wahrheit über den Schluss erfahren? Denn ganz so wie ihr es glaubt, war es dann doch nicht."

„Wie war es dann?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Und wer sind die Volturi?"

„Es gibt einige wenige unter uns die schon seit Jahrtausenden leben, zu ihnen gehören die beiden römischen Offiziere aus eurer Legende. Sie nennen sich heute aber nur noch Stefan und Vladimir", sie sah mich überrascht an. „Ja, sie leben noch. Dann gab es in Europa noch die Volturi, drei uralte Vampire und ihre Wache. Stefan und Vladimir sahen sich für lange Zeit als die Herrscher über uns und betrachteten die Volturi als Emporkömmlinge. Doch Aro, einer der Volturi, ist ein Sammler und am liebsten sammelt er Gaben. Solche wie die von Sandy und mir. Denn solche Gaben sind auch unter uns selten.

In ihrer Wache gibt es zwei Vampire deren Gaben so mächtig sind, dass sie jeden Kampf gewinnen. Doch davon wussten Stefan und Vladimir nichts.

Euer heiliger Marcus, war in Wirklichkeit einer der Volturi, also ein uralter Vampir und die Mönche die ihn begleiteten waren Mitglieder der Wache, also auch alles Vampire.

Sie sind nicht gekommen um euch von einer Plage zu befreien. Sie haben den rumänischen Zirkel nur vernichtet, um selbst an die Macht zu kommen. Seit damals spielen sie sich als Hüter unserer Gesetze auf und vernichten die, die dagegen verstoßen."

„Ein Vampir? Der Heilige war…ist ein Strigoi? Das kann nicht sein", stammelte sie entsetzt. „Und ihr habt Gesetze? Aber was hat das ganze mit meiner Sandy zu tun?"

„Ja, er ist ein Vampir und ja, es gibt Gesetze. Eigentlich ist es nur eins. Wir müssen unauffällig sein und unsere Existenz vor den Menschen verheimlichen. Ja und da kommt Sandy ins Spiel", ein ersticktes seufzen verließ ihre Lippen und sie sah mich ängstlich an. „Sandy weiß zuviel. Normalerweise würden die Volturi, wenn sie davon erfuhren, jemanden schicken und sie ganz einfach töten, aber so begabt wie sie ist…Sie würden sie verschleppen und verwandeln. Ihre Gabe würde dann stärker und wie gesagt Aro ist ein Sammler. Sie würde perfekt in seine Sammlung passen."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Daran sind nur sie Schuld. Ich wusste ja dass von ihnen nichts Gutes kommt. Ach hätte sie sie nie kennengelernt", schrie sie mich an.

„Sie wusste es doch schon, durch ihre Gabe, aber es ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Wir können es eh nicht ändern."

Sie nickte träge „Und was für eine Gefahr droht ihr sonst? Sie sagten die Volturi sind nur eine, also muss es ja noch mehr geben."

„Ja, es gibt noch etwas was mir Sorgen macht. In den südlichen Staaten tobt ein Krieg unter Vampiren. Nun das ist für uns nichts neues, da sie das schon seit Jahrhunderten machen. Doch es gibt dort eine neue Gruppe und sie verdrängen die alten Zirkel. Darum kommen immer mehr Flüchtlinge aus dem Süden nach Norden und mit ihnen ihre Lebensart. Sie werden viele Menschen verwandeln, um sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen und sie werden Nahrung für ihre Truppen brauchen. Sollten sie auf Sandy treffen, würden sie sie auch verwandeln, da ihre Gabe die Planung von Kämpfen erleichtern würde", ich rückte etwas vor und lehnte mich zu ihr rüber. „Ma'am, wir werden alles tun um sie zu beschützen. Bei uns ist sie sicherer als bei ihnen."

„Können sie mir versprechen dass ihr nichts geschieht?", fragte sie streng.

„Das kann niemand. Ich kann ihnen nur versprechen, dass wir alles tun werden was in unserer Macht steht und das ist mehr als sie können, oder?", antwortete ich.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah mich prüfend an. Wie würde sie reagieren? Sie musste doch einsehen, dass wir uns am besten um sie kümmern konnten. Nun eigentlich war das ja nicht die Frage. Sandy würde eh bei mir bleiben, da war ich mir sicher. Doch würde die alte Frau mich akzeptieren? So wie sie mich ansah wurde ich nicht schlau aus ihr.

Die Zeit verging und ich wurde langsam ungeduldig. War es das? Wollte sie mich prüfen. Ihr schweigen war so unangenehm. Aber dieses Spiel konnte ich auch spielen. Ich versteifte mich und ließ meinen Blick ungerührt auf ihr liegen. Es war wie bei einem Duell, wo der verliert der zuerst zuckte.

Schließlich seufzte sie auf. „Sie waren sehr ehrlich zu mir. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt…Ich kann ihren Argumenten nicht widersprechen…Sie können sie wohl besser Schützen als ich und ich weiß…Ich weiß das sie sie liebt. Sie hat mich noch nie so angefahren wie heute. Sie hat für sie gekämpft. Das alles kann ich nicht ignorieren. Schweren Herzens bleibt mir wohl nicht anders übrig, als ihr und ihnen zu vertrauen und zu hoffen, dass ich damit keinen Fehler mache. Also gut ich werde akzeptieren, dass sie mit ihnen zusammen ist." Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch sie ermahnte mich mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Enttäuschen sie mich nicht, sonst werde ich sie verfluchen und die Flüche meiner Familie waren schon immer sehr wirksam. Ich würde es an ihrer Stelle nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Sandys Schicksal liegt jetzt in ihren Händen."

„Ich danke ihnen. Ich weiß wie viel sie Sandy bedeuten und das sie es kaum ertragen könnte wenn sie unsere Beziehung nicht akzeptierten.", sagte ich erleichtert.

„Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich halte sie immer noch für ein Monster. Mir geht es nur um Sandy. Wir sind keine Freunde", sagte sie kalt.

Ich nickte. „Damit kann ich leben."

Ich hörte Geräusche aus Sandys Schlafzimmer. Gina fragte wo ich war und Sandy meinte, dass ich wohl schon auf wäre. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir dass es schon acht war. Sie würden also bald herunter kommen.

„Die Mädchen sind wach", sagte ich zu Grany.

„Woher wissen sie das?"

„Ich besitze ein sehr feines Gehör. Sie werden wohl bald herunter kommen um zu Frühstücken. Es gibt noch ein paar Punkte die ich noch gerne mit ihnen besprechen würde…Ohne dass sie dabei sind. Können wir später weiter reden?

„Was gibt es den noch zu besprechen?", fragte sie leicht genervt.

„Ich dachte sie wüssten gerne was mit Gina genau geschehen ist und was es für Möglichkeiten gibt."

„Also gut. Sandy soll später mit ihr spazieren gehen. Dann können wir weiter reden. Sie geben ja eh keine Ruhe", sagte sie und zum ersten Mal sah ich den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht.

Gina und Sandy kamen gerade die Treppe herunter als ich in den Flur trat. Sandy legte ihre Stirn in Falten und den Kopf leicht schräg, als sie sah welches Zimmer ich verließ. Ich lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Schnell kam sie auf mich zu gelaufen und zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Würdest du bitte", flüsterte sie.

‚Ja?', fragte ich in ihrem Kopf.

‚Was hast du da drin gemacht?', sie platze fast vor Neugier.

‚Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit deiner Großmutter', antwortete ich, als ob es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre.

Ungeduld lag in ihren blauen Augen, als sie mich mahnend ansah. ‚Und? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.'

‚Sie liebt mich nicht gerade, aber sie wird sich nicht gegen uns stellen', antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

‚Wie? ... Wie hast du das gemacht?'

‚Indem ich ehrlich war und wir uns über alte Legenden unterhalten haben.'

Ein leises Glucksen zog meinen Blick auf Gina, die kopfschüttelnd am Treppenabsatz stand und zu uns herüber sah.

„Das sieht lustig aus. Macht ihr das immer so, nur mit Blicken reden?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Manchmal", antwortete ich lachend. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Es ging so", ihr Blick verfinsterte sich etwas und sie ging langsam in Richtung Küche. „Ich setz schon mal den Kaffee auf."

Ich sah ihr hinterher und flüsterte zu Sandy. „Es wundert mich, dass sie überhaupt solange schlafen konnte. Auch wenn ihr Schlaf sehr unruhig war, hatte sie doch das erste Mal durchgeschlafen. Sie braucht dringend Hilfe, nicht das sich das bei ihr so festsetzt, wie bei mir."

„Ich weiß, doch wie können wir ihr helfen?", wisperte sie zurück.

„Ich hab schon mit Carlisle darüber gesprochen. Es gibt da ein Therapiezentrum in Plymouth, direkt an der Cap Cod Bay. Die sind spezialisiert auf Fälle wie ihren. Dort kann ihr geholfen werden."

„Weiß Grany schon Bescheid?"

„Nein, soweit sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Kannst du gleich was mit Gina unternehmen, damit ich noch mal in Ruhe mit ihr sprechen kann?"

„Ja, klar", sagte Sandy und legte ihren Mund an mein Ohr. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt dass ich dich liebe?"

„Heute noch nicht", gab ich zurück. „Aber das könnte ich andauernd hören."

„Kommt ihr zwei oder wollt ihr nicht Frühstücken?", rief Gina aus der Küche und so gingen wir zu ihr.

Als wir den Raum betraten sah ich ein Fellbündel panisch weglaufen. Gina stand am Herd und legte Eier ins kochende Wasser. „Was hat Barny nur? Er ist doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft."

Ich konnte ein lachen gerade noch unterdrücken. Barny hatte Angst vor mir. Tiere sind soviel aufmerksamer, als die meisten Menschen und erkannten die Gefahr, die von uns ausging.

„Ach, vielleicht ist er mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Der beruhigt sich schon wieder", antwortete Sandy und fing an den Tisch zu decken.

Als der Tisch gedeckt war und Gina die Eier brachte fragte sie, nur warum ich kein Gedeck hatte. Doch mein Hinweis dass ich schon gefrühstückt hätte, beruhigte sie. Nur zur Tarnung ließ ich mir von Sandy eine Tasse geben und trank einen ekelhaft schmeckenden Kaffee.

Als Grany in die Küche kam, den Mädchen einen guten Morgen wünschte und sich ansonsten wortkarg zu uns setzte, sah Gina mich fragend an. Doch als ich nicht reagierte, hielt sie es wohl für schlauer nicht nachzufragen. Die Spannung zwischen der alten Frau und mir hatte zwar abgenommen, aber sie war trotzdem für jeden spürbar, was das Frühstück zu einer recht steifen Angelegenheit machte.

Als Sandy und Gina dann anfingen den Tisch abzuräumen räusperte sich Grany und sah sie beide an. „Was habt ihr zwei den heute vor?"

„Ich wollte mit Gina runter zum See fahren, damit wir uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten können", antwortete Sandy.

„Macht das und könntet ihr heute bei Luigi essen? Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen und würde mich gerne noch was hinlegen", erklärte Grany.

„Kein Problem ruh dich aus."

Ungläubig verfolgte Gina die Unterhaltung und sah mich dann fragend an. Doch ich übersah es. Das sollten die Stevens schon unter sich ausmachen. Bei so was mischte man sich nicht ein.

„Und was ist mit dir Bruce, kommst du auch mit?", fragte Gina und so musste ich dann doch reden.

„Nein, ich muss noch arbeiten. Mir schwirren da ein paar Ideen im Kopf rum und die will ich unbedingt aufschreiben", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Arbeiten?", fragte Grany überrascht.

„Ja, Bruce schreibt an seinem ersten Roman. Er ist ein sehr talentierter Schriftsteller", antwortete Sandy mit stolz in der Stimme.

Grany sah mich kritisch an. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Gina. „Ich mach mich dann mal fertig."

„Ich auch." Sandy nahm Ginas Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche.

„Schriftsteller", lachte Grany. „Ein Vampir der sich von Tierblut ernährt und Schriftsteller. Die Zeiten scheinen sich wirklich geändert zu haben." Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um. „Wenn die Mädchen weg sind, kommen sie zu mir, damit wir das hinter uns bringen können."

„Ja Ma'am", antwortete ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bis jetzt war mein Plan aufgegangen. Jetzt musste ich sie nur noch überzeugen, dass Gina die beste Hilfe bekam, die für Geld zu haben war und dass wir diese bezahlten.

Doch da kam mir eine andere Idee. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Eddie und ließ meinen Geist fliegen.

‚Eddie', sagte ich in seinem Geist.

‚Bruce', antwortete er leicht genervt.

‚Hast du schon….


	23. Vereinbarung und Geheimnisse

Hey,

tut mir leid das es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber bei der Hitze der letzten Wochen war mir einfach nicht nach schreiben. Ich wünsch euch viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG

IRA

**22. Vereinbarung und Geheimnisse**

Es tat weh sie gehen zu lassen, wir hatten eindeutig zu wenig Zeit für uns. Immer wieder wurde unser Leben von zwängen beherrscht und jetzt musste ich mit Grany reden. Doch mein Gespräch mit Eddie war sehr viel versprechend und hatte mir Argumente geliefert, die sie wohl überzeugen würden.

Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee wehte durch das Haus und ich hörte Grany in der Küche grummeln. Sie hatte es soweit akzeptiert, aber ob wir je Freunde würden stand in den Sternen. Ich ging zu ihr und fand sie am Küchentisch sitzend. Sie wirkte erschöpft und massierte ihre Schläfen, die letzte Nacht war einfach zu anstrengend für sie gewesen. Auch wenn ich mich durch Sandy besser auf Menschen einstellen konnte, vergaß ich doch immer wieder wie wichtig für sie die Nachtruhe war.

„Wir können auch später reden wenn sie sich erst etwas hinlegen wollen", sagte ich und setzte mich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

Träge schaufelte sie einen Löffel Zucker in ihren Kaffee und trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Dann sah sie mich erschöpft an. „Nein, je schneller wir durch sind desto eher verlassen sie mein Haus."

Wie gesagt sie liebte mich nicht. Ich nickte. „Gut, lassen sie uns über Gina reden", sie hob kurz ihre Hand und gab mir so zu verstehen, dass ich weiter reden sollte. „Es war nicht einfach Gina zu finden, da ich nur schwer eine Verbindung zu ihr herstellen kann", sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Darauf komme ich später noch zurück. Wir mussten das ganze etwas klassischer angehen und so sind wir den Fakten gefolgt. Es zeigte sich schon bald das Kain der Polizei nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte…"

In den nächsten zwei Stunden erzählte ich ihr alles von der Kreuzung bis hin zur Farm, vom Schiff, wie wir in Vigo zum zuschauen verurteilt waren und über Ginas Befreiung aus dem Club. Nur unser Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi verschwieg ich, das ging sie nichts an. Sie hatte aufmerksam, aber mit wachsender Unruhe, zugehört und nur wenige Zwischenfragen gestellt. Vor allem die Ereignisse auf der Farm und im Club hatten sie sehr aufgewühlt. Jetzt starrte sie schon eine viertel Stunde auf ihren längst erkalteten Kaffee und sprach kein Wort.

„Das arme Mädchen", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das arme Mädchen, was soll denn nun geschehen?"

Im Versuch ihre Tränen vor mir zu verstecken wischte sie sich mit ihren faltigen Händen über die Augen, aber das leise Schluchzen das ihrer Kehle entfleuchte machte ihn eh sinnlos.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, Trost würde sie von mir nicht annehmen. Darum blieb ich einfach da sitzen und wartete, bis sie sich gefangen hatte.

„Ach wären doch ihre Eltern noch am leben. Ich werde einfach zu alt für solche Entscheidungen", jammerte sie und sah zu mir. „Sehen sie mich nicht so an! Ich habe für beide immer nur das Beste gewollt, aber an mir gehen die Jahre nicht so vorbei wie an ihnen."

„Und sie haben ihre Sache gut gemacht. Sie haben zwei liebenswerte Mädchen groß gezogen. Doch was soll jetzt mit Gina geschehen? Sie braucht Hilfe. Professionelle Hilfe sonst fressen sie die Erinnerungen von innen auf", sagte ich ruhig.

„Als wenn mir das nicht klar wäre, aber wir sind nicht versichert und auf dem Haus liegt noch eine Hypothek. Wir können uns einfach keinen anständigen Arzt leisten." Resigniert sah sie zum Fenster.

„Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit."

Entsetzt sah sie zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir wollen ihr Geld nicht. Ich stehe schon zu tief in ihrer Schuld."

Stolz, wie ich gedacht hatte. „Ich dachte mir schon dass sie so was sagen würden. Aber es ist auch nicht mein Geld, auch wenn ich es gerne Zahlen würde. Eddie, einer aus unserer Familie, ist ein Computerfreak. Fragen sie mich nicht wie, weil davon versteh ich auch nur das nötigste. Jedenfalls hat er sich Zugang zu den Konten des Odessa Kartells verschafft und sie um mehrere Hundert Millionen $ erleichtert. Wir wollen mit dem Geld eine Stiftung gründen um Menschen wie Gina zu helfen. Es ist doch nur gerecht wenn sie mit ihrem Geld etwas von dem Schaden, den sie angerichtet haben, beseitigen. Oder?" Sie nickte. „Dann werden sie wohl auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn Ginas Behandlung und alle damit zusammenhängenden Kosten, von diesem Geld bezahlt werden."

„Nein, damit habe ich kein Problem, solange es nicht ihr Geld ist. Da sie sich ja offensichtlich schon um einiges gekümmert haben, wissen sie auch bestimmt schon wo es für Gina die beste Behandlung gibt? Kommen sie, ich sehe es ihnen an, sie haben doch einen Plan", antwortete sie.

„Tatsächlich habe ich mich schon mit einem befreundeten Arzt unterhalten und er hat sich um einen Platz in einem sehr angesehen Institut bemüht. Sie könnte schon nächste Woche Samstag mit ihrer Behandlung anfangen."

„Und wo?"

„Es gibt da ein Therapiezentrum das sich auf Traumata wie das von Gina spezialisiert hat, es ist in Plymouth, direkt an der Cap Cod Bay. Sie werden alles tun damit sie ein normales Leben führen kann, nun es gibt da aber noch ein kleines Problem."

„Und welches?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Teil der Therapie, bei so jungen Menschen, ist die Einbindung einer Bezugsperson. Sandy könnte das zwar machen aber dann müsste sie mindestens ein Semester aussetzen."

Entschlossen schüttelte Grany den Kopf. „Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde das machen. Cap Cod soll ja ganz schön sein."

„Ja", antwortete ich erleichtert. „Wir mieten ihnen ein Haus in der Nähe, keine Angst das gehört zu den notwendigen Ausgaben. Sandy und ich, wenn sie es erlauben, würden natürlich an den Wochenenden vorbei kommen."

„Sandy gerne", sie sah mich prüfend an. „Was sie betrifft werden wir sehen."

Für sie war das schon sehr großzügig, mehr konnte ich nicht verlangen. Die Kleine würde ihre Therapie bekommen und das war die Hauptsache.

„Was geschieht eigentlich mit Kain? Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe müssen wir den Sheriff ja belügen. Heißt das er kommt ungestraft davon?" Ihre Frage war ein einziger Vorwurf. Der Gedanke, dass dieses Monster ungestraft davon kommen könnte, ließ ihr wohl keine Ruhe.

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein. Um ihn wird sich gekümmert."

Sie sah mich mit kalten Augen an. „Und das heißt?"

„Wollen sie das wirklich wissen?", fragte ich in der Hoffnung sie würde es auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Ja, das will ich", antwortete sie hart.

„Also gut", wenn sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Mir sollte es recht sein. „Es gibt da jemanden der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Er ist ein sadistischer Incubus, der auf Männer steht. Er liebt es kranke Spielchen zu spielen. Er ist niemand den ich in meiner Nähe wissen möchte und die Sorte Albtraum aus der eure Mythen über die bösen Strigoi gesponnen sind. Er wird sich, wenn Kain aus dem Krankenhaus kommt und wir weg sind, um ihn kümmern. Kain wird Teil der Nahrungskette. Haben sie damit ein Problem?"

Ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Normalerweise wünsch ich so was niemanden, aber bei Kain mache ich da gerne eine Ausnahme. Sie sind ein ganz schlimmer. Wissen sie das?"

„Oh, ich würde so was normalerweise auch nicht machen, aber wer sich in an Sandys Familie vergreift muss mit den Konsequenzen leben oder sterben. Ich achte sehr auf Familie und auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt, sie und Gina gehören durch Sandy mit zur Familie. Das ist meine Art." Hoffentlich hatte ich jetzt nicht zuviel gesagt, aber ich wollte ehrlich sein.

Sie nickte wissend. „Ich kann sie verstehen und bin überrascht, soviel Familiensinn hätte ich von einem Strigoi nicht erwartet. Was haben sie nur schlimmes getan, dass der Fluch sie getroffen hat?"

Der Fluch, ja klar, bei den Rumänen wurde man zum Vampir indem entweder die Mutter eine verachtenswerte Tat begangen hatte oder man selbst im Leben Schuld auf sich geladen hatte. Aberglaube, aber bei mir sogar zutreffend. „Sie wissen schon dass man gebissen werden muss um verwandelt zu werden?"

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Das ist mir bekannt und doch lastete meist ein Fluch auf denen die verwandelt wurden. Eine schlimme Tat die sie büßen müssten."

„Das stimmt nicht immer, aber ich habe schlimme Dinge im Krieg getan. So schlimm das sie mich immer noch verfolgen. Nur Sandys Nähe gibt mir etwas Frieden. Sie überstrahlt alles. Sie ist was ganz besonderes." Ehrlichkeit. Ehrlich sein. Was Sandy anging war es so leicht, sie war einfach alles für mich.

„Ist schon gut, ich glaube ihnen ja das sie sie lieben. Doch weiß sie auch davon, vom Krieg?"

Ich nickte. „Sie sollte alles wissen, bevor sie sich für mich entschied. Das war mir sehr wichtig."

„Sie sind erfrischend ehrlich, das muss ich ihnen lassen. Wenn sie kein Strigoi wären…Dann könnte ich sie vielleicht mögen. Wir werden sehen was die Zukunft bringt", sagte sie und gähnte mit offenem Mund.

Ich hatte noch so viele Fragen und wusste immer noch nicht was ich Sandy über ihren Vater erzählen sollte. Doch das musste warten. Sie brauchte schlaf. Sandy würde mir die Ohren lang ziehen, falls Grany vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen sollte.

„Sie sollten sich hinlegen. Sandy wäre nicht sehr erfreut wenn sie sich überanstrengen", freundlich versuchte ich sie zu überreden und hoffte, dass sie darauf einging.

„Sind wir denn noch nicht durch?", fragte sie und sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Es gibt da noch eine Sache die ich gerne von ihnen wüsste und dann noch etwas wo ich ihren Rat benötige, aber das sollten wir wirklich später besprechen. Bitte ruhen sie sich etwas aus", bittend sah ich sie an und ihr Blick wurde wohl durch die Müdigkeit etwas weicher.

„Also gut ich werde mich etwas hinlegen." Langsam stand sie auf und bewegte sich Schritt für Schritt zur Tür.

Ich sah kurz aus dem Fenster und mein Blick fiel auf ihren alten Pickup. Er hatte wirklich schon bessere Tage gesehen, die Stoßstange wurde von einem Stück Draht notdürftig an ihrem Platz gehalten und auch sonst war er eine einzige Rostbeule. Hoffentlich war die Technik darunter besser gewartet, aber das war zu bezweifeln.

„Haben sie was dagegen wenn ich mir mal ihr Auto ansehe? Der ist doch bestimmt schon lange nicht mehr überprüft worden", fragte ich noch bevor sie zur Tür raus ging.

„Sie kennen sich mit Autos aus?" Ich nickte. „Der Schlüssel hängt neben der Tür und Werkzeug finden sie in der Scheune. Ich weiß nur nicht in welchem Zustand es ist, es wurde schon lange nicht mehr benutzt."

„Ich werde schon alles finden, was ich brauche. Danke."

„Der freundliche Vampir von heute, wenn das meine Großmutter gewusst hätte. Sie hätte wohl nur ungläubig gelacht", murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Oh, man der Pickup war wirklich nur noch ein Schrotthaufen, dass er noch fuhr war ein echtes Wunder. Lebensgefährlich! Mit dem Werkzeug hier würde ich ihn nur notdürftig zusammenflicken können. Damit daraus wieder ein Auto würde bräuchte ich eine anständige Werkstadt und mindestens zwei Wochen Zeit. Ich fuhr ihn über die Grube und betrachtete ihn von unten. Meine Güte, bei der nächsten fahrt über den holprigen Weg würde der Auspuff wohl abfallen und auch die Bremsleitungen sollten keine Blasen werfen. Noch mehr was auf meine Einkaufsliste musste. Ich wäre wohl schneller wenn ich notieren würde was ich nicht brauchte.

Ich war schon mehrere Stunden beschäftigt als die Tür zur Scheune auf ging. Ich brauchte gar nicht aufzusehen, denn der etwas schleppende Gang und ihr Geruch sagten mir dass es Grany war.

„Und was ist mit meinem Liebling?", fragte sie gespannt.

Ich sprang aus der Grube, nahm mir einen alten Lappen und wischte daran meine ölverschmierten Hände ab. „Möchten sie eine ehrliche Antwort?"

Sie sah schwermütig zu dem alten Blech. „So schlimm?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich wundere mich, dass er noch nicht auseinander gefallen ist. Das Teil ist lebensgefährlich." Zur Untermalung klopfte ich gegen einen der hinteren Kotflügel, wodurch der Rost rieselnd zu Boden viel.

Fast zärtlich strich sie über die Motorhaube. „Wir sind zusammen alt geworden, großer Freund. Ich hab ja schon geahnt, dass es dir nicht mehr gut geht und doch hab ich gehofft, dass du zumindest solange durchhältst bis ich nicht mehr bin", dann sah sie zu mir. „Läst sich denn da gar nichts mehr machen?"

Ich sah auf das alte Blech, das ihr offenbar soviel bedeutete. „Es läst sich immer was machen, aber ich fürchte, das wird genauso teuer wie ein gebrauchter."

„Es liegt mir sehr viel an dem Wagen, mein Mann und ich haben ihn neu gekauft. Da stecken so viele Erinnerungen drin und einen neuen kann ich mir nicht leisten, nicht malst einen gebrauchten. Was mach ich nur? Hier draußen bin ich aufgeschmissen ohne Auto. Dann werde ich wohl ein paar Sachen verkaufen müssen", sagte sie wehmütig.

„Ähm, Miss Stevens?"

Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir und sah mich an. „Ja?"

Ich zeigte auf ein Auto das in der hintersten Ecke der Scheune unter einer Plane stand. „Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir, aber ich war neugierig was sie da verstecken. Wissen sie eigentlich was sie da haben?"

„Ein altes Auto aus den 60er. Mein Mann wollte es wieder Aufbauen, aber dazu ist er nicht mehr gekommen und die Kinder hatten kein Interesse daran. Wieso?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nun, das ist ein 69er Plymouth Road Runner Hardtop Coupé 440 Six-Pack mit einer Air Grabber Hood, nach all den Jahren die er wohl schon da steht nicht mehr im besten Zustand, aber trotzdem ein sehr interessantes Auto. Was halten sie von einem kleinen Tausch?"

„Und was schwebt ihnen da vor?"

„Also ich dachte an folgendes, ich lasse den Pickup und den Road Runner abholen und zu mir nach Hause transportieren. Wir haben eine komplette Werkstatt zuhause und dann werde ich ihren Pickup komplett überholen, wenn ich fertig bin ist er besser als bei der Auslieferung. Dafür überlassen sie mir den Plymouth. Was sagen sie?"

„Und was machen sie mit dem Plymouth?", fragte sie nach einigem zögern.

„Den bauen wir komplett auf und dann wird er ein Geschenk für ihre Enkeltochter", antwortete ich grinsend.

„Da wird sich Sandy aber freuen. Gut, dann machen wir das so. Ich brauch ja in nächster Zeit kein Auto."

Damit schien das Thema für sie erledigt. Nun, das Auto war zwar nicht für Sandy, auf sie wartete schon ein Neuwagen in unserer Garage, aber Gina würde sich bestimmt auch freuen.

„Wenn sie hier fertig sind kommen sie ins Haus, dann können wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen", mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Scheune ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten.

Ich räumte noch schnell auf und folgte ihr ins Haus, dort holte ich meinen Laptop aus Sandys Zimmer und machte mich auf die Suche nach Grany. Ihrem Geruch folgend fand ich sie in dem Kaminzimmer, in dem wir schon letzte Nacht gesessen hatten. Ich klopfte leicht an die Tür und betrat den Raum. Grany saß mit einem Buch in ihrem Sessel und deutete, ohne aufzusehen, mit einer Hand auf den andren. Beiläufig legte sie ein altes Foto als Lesezeichen zwischen die vergilbten Seiten des Buchs und klappte es sanft zu, um es auf den Beistelltisch neben sich zu legen. Neugierig musterte sie mich über den Rand ihrer nach unten gerutschten Lesebrille. „Worüber möchten sie denn noch mit mir sprechen?"

„Über ihren Sohn, Sandys Vater. Was war er für ein Mensch?", fragte ich in der Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren, ehe ich meine Informationen preisgab. Denn es würde sie bestimmt schockieren das er nicht tot war und ein schönes Leben in Afrika führte.

Bedächtig rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht und faltete dann die Hände vor der Brust. „Nico…Nicolai war immer ein sehr sprunghafter Mensch. Ihm war das Leben hier zu eng, er war nur glücklich wenn er von einem Ort zum nächsten reisen konnte. Auch was Frauen anging war er immer sehr sprunghaft. Länger als ein paar Monate hat er es mit keiner ausgehalten, darum war ich auch so verwundert als er Francesca damals aus Italien mitbrachte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal heiraten würde, aber ich glaube das hat er auch nur getan, weil er sich wegen Sandy dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Francesca war ein nettes Mädchen, aber schon bei seinem nächsten Auslandsaufenthalt hatte er wieder eine Freundin und Francesca hat es gefühlt. Doch sie war sehr traditionell erzogen und hat so getan als würde sie nichts merken. Wenn er dann mal zu Hause war hat er auf heile Familie gemacht und sie hatte wieder Hoffnung, aber die hielt nur bis er wieder weg war. Ich glaube Gina war der verzweifelte Versuch ihn enger an sich zu binden, doch es wurde schlimmer. Er hielt es noch nicht mal mehr für nötig den Schein zu wahren und sie litt schweigend. Es tut weh wenn ich das als Mutter sagen muss, aber er war kein guter Ehemann und er hat sich kaum um die Mädchen gekümmert. Ja, er hat für genug Geld gesorgt, aber emotional waren sie ihm egal, er hatte keinerlei Vatergefühle. Ich hätte ihn an Francescas Stelle zur Hölle geschickt, aber so war sie nicht.

Ja und dann ist er, 98 bei einem Job in Irland, einfach verschwunden. Es war sehr seltsam, all seine Sachen waren noch da, aber er war weg. Ich weiß, dass Francesca alles getan hat um ihn zu finden, aber er es war so als wäre er verschluckt worden. Auch seine Firma hat ihn gesucht. Ich habe Gerüchte über fehlendes Geld und verschwundene Ersatzteile gehört, aber das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen."

Ich nickte, das ganze deckte sich mit meinen Informationen, aber er war wohl mit den Jahren ruhiger geworden oder er hatte in seiner jetzigen Frau die große Liebe gefunden, wer weiß.

„Konnten sie ihn denn nicht finden? Sandy sagte, sie wären auch begabt", fragte ich offen heraus.

„Bei weitem nicht so wie sie. Ich lese aus den Karten oder aus Kaffeesatz, aber mein Einblick ist beschränkt. Nehmen wir sie als Beispiel. Ich wusste, dass sie anders sind, aber ich dachte sie wären wie Sandy, einfach nur ein sehr begabter Mensch. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie ein Vampir sind. Und was Nicolai angeht, er war für mich immer ein schwarzes Loch, seine Zukunft konnte ich einfach nie sehen."

„Genauso wie die von Gina nehme ich an."

Überrascht sah sie mich an. „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Ich habe geraten, aber Gina ist ihrem Vater in manchen Dingen sehr ähnlich", versuchte ich vorsichtig das Gespräch in die von mir gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. Wie würde sie aufnehmen dass ihr Sohn noch lebte?

Erregt sah sie mich an und ihre Hände verkrampften sich so stark um die Armlehnen, das die Knöchel ihrer Finger weiß hervor traten. „Was meinen sie damit? Man, sprechen sie doch nicht in Rätseln. Was hat das ganze mit Nicolai zu tun? Und welche Rolle spielt Gina?", fragte sie energisch.

„Sie erinnern sich das ich gesagt habe, das ich Gina nur sehr schlecht finden konnte", sie nickte also fuhr ich fort. „Gina strahlt. Wie soll ich es sagen? Gina strahlt eine art Feld ab, das meine Gabe abblockt", ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch sie sagte nichts. „Nur wenn sie schläft ist sie für mich sichtbar. So was hatte ich zuvor nur einmal erlebt. Nachdem Sandy mir erzählt hatte das ihr Vater verschwunden war, habe ich versucht ihn zu finden. Doch da war nichts und das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Solange nämlich noch ein kleines Stück, wie etwa ein Knochen übrig ist, kann ich Menschen auch nach ihrem Tod finden. Doch wie gesagt, bei ihrem Sohn fand ich nichts. Ich habe es öfter versucht und eines Abends…"

Ein Aufschrei unterbrach mich. Grany blickte mich geschockt, überrascht, hoffend an? Es war eine Mischung von Emotionen, die nacheinander über ihr Gesicht zogen.

„Sagen sie nicht, sie haben ihn gefunden?", sagte sie stockend, worauf ich leicht nickte. „Wie? Wo? Warum meldete er sich nicht? Wie geht es ihm? Was ist nur geschehen? Warum hat Sandy nichts gesagt?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden. Er lebt mit seiner neuen Frau und ihren drei Kindern in Kapstadt. Sandy hat nichts gesagt weil ich es ihr noch nicht gesagt habe. Ich wollte erst mit ihnen darüber reden, weil ich hoffe, dass sie mir sagen ob ich mit ihr darüber reden soll oder nicht. Außerdem vermute ich das sie ihn genauso wenig sehen kann wie Gina."

Grany kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen, sie wollte mir wohl keine Schwäche zeigen. Doch ihr beschleunigter Puls und das zitterten ihrer Hände verriet sie. Sie griff nach dem Wasserglas, das neben ihr stand. Die Flüssigkeit schwappte im Glas und erst als sie es mit beiden Händen faste konnte sie es gefahrlos zum Mund führen. Sie nahm einen langen tiefen Schluck und stellte es dann wieder auf den Tisch.

„Sind sie sich sicher das er es ist?", fragte sie und ich war mir nicht sicher auf welche Antwort sie hoffte.

Ich nickte, nahm meinen Laptop auf meinen Schoss und schaltete ihn an. Nachdem ich die Datei des Privatdetektivs aufgerufen hatte, deutete ich auf den Beistelltisch. „Darf ich?"

Sie räumte das Buch und ihr Glas zur Seite, so dass genug Platz für den Computer war und ich ihn neben sie stellen konnte.

„Sie können mit den Pfeiltasten das Dokument rauf und runter scrollen." Ich deutete auf die Tasten, doch sie sah mich nur genervt an.

„Ich kenn mich mit PDF's aus. Bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht blöd. Ich habe selber einen Computer und nutze auch das Internet", sagte sie schnippisch.

Ich ersparte mir jeden Kommentar und setzte mich wieder. Aufmerksam lass sie das Dokument. In ihm stand, dass der wohlhabende britische Staatsbürger Ronald Smith 1999 wie aus dem nichts in Südafrika auftauschte und eine reiche Millionenerbin heiratete. In den nächsten Jahren bekam das Paar zwei Kinder, ein Jungen und ein Mädchen. Der Detektiv hatte tiefer gegraben und festgestellt, dass Ronald Smith ein Phantom war, das es vor 1999 gar nicht gab. Außerdem hatte er sich eine DNA-Probe von ihm beschafft und ein Vergleich mit Sandys DNA hatte mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,99967% ihn als Vater bestätigt. Das Ergebnis war eindeutig. Als die Bilder von ihm und seiner neuen Familie kamen stockte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Bildschirm. „Warum hast du das nur gemacht? Du hättest dich scheiden lassen können. Weißt du eigentlich was du uns angetan hast?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schluchzte leise.

Sie brauchte lange bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann stand sie auf, zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und öffnete es. Ich musste grinsen, als ich den wahren Inhalt des Buchs sah. Es war ein Blender. Sie nahm eine Flasche besten Scotch Single Malt heraus und füllte ihr Glas bis zum Rand. Dann legte sie die Flasche wieder in das Buch, stellte es ins Regal und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Ich gehe davon aus das sie so was nicht mehr trinken", sagte sie trocken und leerte das Glas, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in einem Zug. Demonstrativ stellte sie das Glas wider ab und sah mich an.

„Sie haben es Sandy noch nicht gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Nein, wir haben nur kurz über ihn geredet und ich weiß nicht wie sie darauf reagieren wird, darum wollte ich erst mit ihnen darüber sprechen."

Ihr Gesicht war unergründlich, sie wäre eine gute Pokerspielerin, doch dann lächelte sie sanft.

„Sandy wird sich zwar aufregen aber sie wird ihnen nicht böse sein und ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn wieder sehen möchte. Sie ist stark. Sie kann es verkraften, außerdem hab ich ihr nie verschwiegen wie ihr Vater war. Sie hätte mir auch keine Lüge geglaubt. Aber Gina. Ihr sollten wir es nicht sagen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wenn es ihr besser geht und sie es verkraften kann, werde ich es ihr sagen." Ihr Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, aber das würde ich im Bezug auf Gina auch gar nicht wollen. Sie hatte vollkommen recht, Gina war nicht in der Verfassung für eine solche Nachricht.

„Wie sie es Gina sagen überlasse ich gerne ihnen, aber was Sandy angeht, wäre ich froh wenn sie mit dabei wären", es würde es mir leichter machen und vielleicht hätte sie Fragen die ich nicht, sie aber sehr wohl beantworten könnte.

„Wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, meinetwegen", antwortete sie. „Sind wir jetzt durch oder gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche _guten_ Nachrichten?"

Eigentlich waren wir durch, doch es gab noch etwas das ich gerne wissen wollte. Eine Frage die mich schon länger beschäftigte und ich war mir sicher, dass sie die Antwort kannte.

„Eine Frage hab ich noch", sie nickte resigniert. „Sie sind begabt, Sandy ist begabt, ihr Sohn und Gina auch. Wie kommt das? Liegt es in ihrer Abstammung?"

Sie sah mich überrascht an, so als hätte sie mit dieser Frage zu aller letzt gerechnet. Doch dann grinste sie leicht.

„Sie waren sehr ehrlich zu mir und haben mir Dinge erzählt, die sie mir nicht hätten verraten brauchen, darum will ich ihnen die Frage so ehrlich wie möglich beantworten.

Ich kann meine Blutlinie Mütterlicherseits bis zu jenen Tagen als der Heil… das mit dem Heiligen lasse ich wohl besser", lachte sie und ich stimmte mit ein. „Bis zu jenen Tagen bevor Volturi die Strigoi aus unseren Wäldern vertrieben hatten, zurückverfolgen. Die Frauen in meiner Blutlinie waren schon immer begabte Heilerinnen und manche verstanden sich auf die weißen Künste. Doch als die Zeit des Christentums kam wurden sie zuerst als rückständiges Überbleibsel aus alten Zeiten verunglimpft und später sogar verfolgt. Als es dann zu gefährlich wurde schloss sich eine von ihnen dem fahrenden Volk an. Bei ihnen war sie sicher und dort fand sie als weise Frau eine neue Aufgabe. Unter ihnen überlebten wir die Jahrhunderte. Die Frauen meiner Linie waren zwar immer verheiratet, aber für sie gab es eine Ausnahme zu den sonst strengen Sitten des Volks. Trafen sie auf einem Mann, in dessen Adern die besondere Kraft oder wie ihr es nennt der eine Gabe hatte, so durften sie ihn verführen und um ein Kind zu empfangen. Diese sollte unserem Blut die Kraft erhalten. Es gab einige solcher Fälle, doch einer meiner bekanntesten Vorfahren ist wohl Judah Löw aus Prag. Als sein Samen sich in uns Fortpflanzte wurde unsere Macht sehr gestärkt, er war wie ein Elixier. Ein Jungbrunnen.

Nur mit Mühe überlebten wir die dunklen Jahre der Hexenverfolgung und nur, weil meine Eltern schon 1930 nach Amerika gekommen sind, den Wahnsinn der Nazis. Ich dachte mit mir würde die Tradition aussterben, da meine Tochter so überhaupt keine Anzeichen für irgendein Talent erkennen ließ und auch keinerlei Interesse, für die Traditionen unserer Blutlinie zeigte.

Doch dann brachte Nico Francesca mit nach Amerika, zuerst hab ich es nicht gesehen, da sie ja in der Stadt lebten, aber als sie nach seinem verschwinden zu mir zog, war alles klar. Sie war die Antwort auf meine Gebete. Auch in ihren Adern floss die Macht, war das Blut stark. Auch wenn in ihrer Familie traditionell die Männer die Träger der Gabe sind, oder vielleicht haben sie die Frauen einfach auch nicht gefördert, steckte doch soviel in ihr. Die Männer in ihrer Familie waren früher Wolfsspieler, die Wölfe folgten ihrem Spiel ohne sie anzugreifen und konnten so von den Herden ferngehalten werden. Später als die Kirche sie deswegen als Hexer verfolgte, haben sie nur noch unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit Tieren den Wolfssegen erteilt. Sie waren wohl gut in dem was sie taten, sonst hätten sie die Jahrhunderte nicht überlebt, denn auch das betrachtete die Kirche als Hexerei.

Sie sehen Sandy und Gina entstammen zweier alter Blutlinien, daher hat es mich auch nicht gewundert, das Sandy ein so ausgeprägtes Talent entwickelt hat. Nun das Gina keins hat ist nicht schlimm, meine Liebe ist nicht davon abhängig, aber sie sagen mir jetzt, das sie auch begabt ist, nur weil sie sie nicht so leicht finden können. Erklären sie es mir."

Ihre Geschichte war sehr aufschlussreich. Ich hatte schon immer vermutet, dass der Schlüssel zu unseren Gaben in den Genen liegt. Wie sonst läst sich erklären das nur so wenige von uns Gaben hatten, aber eins erklärte es trotzdem nicht, warum alle die ich verwandelt hatte begabt waren? Nun vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Grany. „Nun Gina hat das seltene Talent einigen unserer Gaben widerstehen zu können. Einer von uns der dabei war kann die Gefühle von Menschen und Vampiren beeinflussen und auch ihm hat sie widerstanden, dann kann Sandy sie nicht sehen und auch einer anderen Wahrsagerin bleibt sie verborgen. Dies alles spricht für eine starke Gabe. Sie sollten sie mit den Legenden ihre Volks vertraut machen, wer weiß wofür es mal gut ist."

Sie sah mich nachdenklich an und schürzte die Lippen. „Besteht für sie die gleiche Gefahr wie für Sandy?"

Gute Frage, ich wusste es nicht. Gina war begabt, aber bei weitem nicht so auffällig wie Sandy. Bestand nun Gefahr oder nicht?

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Wenn es bekannt würde ja, aber ihre Gabe liegt ja im Verborgenen und ist nicht so auffällig, wie die von Sandy. Von daher halt ich es für unwahrscheinlich dass sie auffällt. Aber die Möglichkeit läst sich nicht ganz ausschließen."

„Damit müssen wir dann wohl leben…"

In dem Moment hörte ich ein Auto schnell, viel zu schnell von der Straße auf den Weg abbiegen. Was sollte das? Ich verlagerte meine Sicht und sah wie Sandy über die Schlaglochpiste flog. So kannte ich sie gar nicht, aber dann entdeckte ich den Grund.

Ein tiefes Knurren entwich meinem Mund und ließ Grany vor Angst erstarren. Das hatte ich zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber für Erklärungen war jetzt keine Zeit. Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten sprang ich auf und rannte los.

Sandy hatte genug Vorsprung, der Typ der sie verfolgte würde sie nicht einholen, darum wartete ich auf der Veranda. Sie bremste scharf und brachte den Wagen keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt zum stehen, sofort flog die Beifahrertür auf und eine verängstigte Gina sprang aus dem Wagen. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder vorgefallen, konnte man sie noch nicht einmal hier alleine lassen?

Gehetzt sah sie in Richtung des Weges und wäre beinnahe in mich hinein gelaufen.

„Hey junge Dame, renn mich nicht über den Haufen", sagte ich gespielt ahnungslos.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu mir und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich etwas.

„Oh, Bruce!", schrie sie auf und klammerte sich an mich.

Ich streichelte kurz ihren Kopf. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ein Freund von Kain. Er wurde aufdringlich und als wir dann gefahren sind, ist er uns gefolgt. Ich weiß nicht was er will", antwortete Sandy die mittlerweile bei uns war.

‚Was ist geschehen?', fragte ich in Sandys Kopf.

‚Wir waren noch im Diner, da kam er an unseren Tisch und wollte wissen warum Kain im Krankenhaus ist. Gina wusste es nicht, da hat er sie übel beschimpft und ihr gedroht. Darauf hin hat der Besitzer ihn raus geworfen. Draußen saß er dann in seinem Auto und ist uns gefolgt. Ich glaube der sucht Ärger.', antwortete sie.

‚Den kann er haben.'

„Sandy geh doch mit Gina ins Haus. Ich werde mich mal mit ihm unterhalten", sagte ich sanft.

Gina sah zu mir auf. „Sei aber vorsichtig, das ist ein ganz übler Kerl."

Ich verstrubbelte kurz ihr Haar und lachte leise. „Ich weiß wie man mit solchen Menschen umgeht, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ja, Gina lass uns mal nach Grany sehen", sagte Sandy und schob sie in Richtung Eingang. Im vorbeigehen flüsterte sie noch. „Nur einschüchtern. Ja!" und sah mich streng am.

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete ich und küsste ihre Stirn.

Sie waren gerade im Haus verschwunden, als ein Pickup mit aufgeblendetem Fernlicht auf den Hof fuhr. Der Kies spritzte als er in die Eisen stieg und schlitternd zum stehen kam. Das Licht ging aus und ein fast zwei Meter großer muskulöser Glatzkopf Mitte zwanzig sprang aus dem Wagen. Breitbeinig kam er auf mich zu stolziert. Man der hatte eindeutig zuviel Testosteron gespritzt und wusste wohl vor lauter Kraft nicht wohin mit sich.

„Wo ist die Schlampe? Ich will jetzt wissen was geschehen ist", schrie er als er noch fünf Meter von mir entfernt war.

Ich ging ihm ruhig entgegen und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Du hast dich wohl in der Adresse vertan. Hier bist du jedenfalls am falschen Ort."

Seine Hand schnellte vor, im Versuch mich weg zu schuppsen, doch ich gab keinen Millimeter nach.

Seine Hand lag jetzt bedrohlich auf meiner Schulter und ich hatte nicht übel Lust sie von seinem Arm zu reißen, aber ich wollte ihn ja nur einschüchtern und nicht verstümmeln.

Böse sah er mich von oben herab an. Als Mensch hätte er mich damit durchaus einschüchtern können, aber ich war ja keiner. „Geh mir aus dem weg Kleiner oder…"

Weiter kam er nicht. In einer für einen Menschen schnellen Drehung brachte ich meinen linken Arm über seinen rechten und drückte ihn nach unten. Dadurch löste sich seine Hand von meiner Schulter. Sofort griff ich mit meiner linken Hand seinen rechten Daumen und überdehnte ihn nach hinten. Wie erwartet sackte sein Körper, um dem Schmerz zu verringern, in die Knie. Darauf hatte ich nur gewartet, meine rechte Hand schnellte vor und umspannte seine Kehle.

Ich fühlte sein Blut unter meinem Daumen und Zeigefinger pulsieren. Meine Kehle brannte und Gift sammelte sich in meinem Mund, doch ich ignorierte den Durst und schluckte das Gift runter. Ich erhöhte ganz leicht den Druck und unterbrach damit den Blutfluss in seinen Halsschlagadern. Den Blutfluss zu unterbrechen war soviel effektiver, als die Luftröhre zu quetschen, da der Körper sofort den Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn zu spürte.

Wie recht ich hatte merkte ich augenblicklich in seinen verzweifelten Versuch, mit seiner freien Hand meinen Würgegriff zu lösen, doch dazu fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft. Eisern hielt ich ihn in meinem Griff und lockerte ihn erst nach zwanzig Sekunden, als sein Körper mit leichtem schwanken eine baldige Ohnmacht ankündigte.

„Habe ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte ich trocken.

„Du Arsch we…"

Offensichtlich war er noch nicht soweit und so drückte ich wieder zu.

Als ich erneut den Griff lockerte krächzte er sofort los. „Ist ja gut. Ich hab verstanden. Bitte."

Was doch so ein wenig Sauerstoffmangel alles ausrichten kann. Überheblich lächelte ich ihn an.

„Da du ja jetzt bereit bist mich anzuhören solltest du deine Lauscher ganz weit auf machen, denn ich warne dich nur einmal", sagte ich gönnerhaft. „Du bist hier nicht erwünscht. Solltest du Gina oder Sandy auch nur schief ansehen werde ich dich ganz langsam töten." Seine Augen weiteten sich im Schock, als er versuchte in meinen Augen zu lesen und darin sah, dass es mir ernst war. „Das gleiche gilt auch für deinen Kumpel Kain und deine sonstigen Freunde. Ich bin es so was von satt, mich mit solchem Gesindel wie euch rum zuschlagen. Sollte ich einen von euch in ihrer Nähe erwischen oder ihr belästigt sie, dann werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein wie jetzt. **Hast du mich verstanden?**"

„Ja", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Ich drückte noch einmal kurz zu. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ja, ich hab verstanden", sagte er laut, sobald ich den Griff löste.

Ein leichter Stoß reichte aus und er lag vor mir auf dem Boden. „Sie zu das du verschwindest und lass dich hier nie wieder Blicken."

Abwehrend hob er beide Hände und krabbelte rückwärts von mir weg. Weil es mir zu langsam ging, machte ich einen ruckartigen Schritt auf ihn zu. Was ihn panisch schneller Krabbeln ließ. Er drehte sich blitzschnell auf alle viere, rappelte sich auf und sprang in sein Auto. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht dass man mit dem Auto, als Mensch, so schnell über die Schlaglochpiste rasen konnte, aber er belehrte mich eines besseren.

Ein leises Lachen konnte ich mir bei dem Anblick nicht verkneifen. Ja ich war ein schlimmer Bube und hatte meinen Spaß, wenn ich Arschlöscher so richtig Angst einjagen konnte. Was soll's.

Als ich das Haus betrat waren alle in der Küche und sahen mich fragend an, als ich sie betrat. Sandy hatte ihre Arme um Gina gelegt und Grany sah mich etwas ängstlich an, der Schreck über meinen plötzlichen Ausbruch saß ihr wohl noch in den Knochen.

„Er hat sich wohl im Haus geirrt", versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Ja sicher", antwortete Grany trocken. „Hat er ihre Nachricht verstanden oder kommt er mit seinen Freunden wieder?"

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz zu einem Grinsen hoch. „Ich glaube er hat mich sehr gut verstanden, aber wer weiß?"

„Geht das jetzt immer so weiter? Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe", quakte Gina.

Sandy streichelte ihren Rücken. „Ach Kleines, ich glaub nicht dass er wieder kommt. Bruce kann sehr überzeugend sein." Bei den letzten Worten sah sie zu mir und schenkte mir ein zauberhaftes Lächeln.

„Wir werden auch nicht mehr lange hier sein", sagte Grany an Gina gerichtet.

„Wieso?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten", antwortete Grany und sah kurz zu mir. „Du benötigst Hilfe, um die Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen zu verarbeiten." Gina schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber. „Es gibt da eine Klinik und wenn du einverstanden bist kannst du nächstes Wochenende mit deiner Therapie anfangen."

Gina sah fragend zu Sandy, so als suchte sie ihre Zustimmung.

„Es ist das Beste, wir kommen dich auch besuchen", versuchte Sandy ihr Mut zu machen.

„Und ich komme mit und bin immer ganz nah bei dir", bestärkte Grany sie.

„Ist das die Klinik am Atlantik die du erwähnt hast?", fragte Gina Sandy.

„Ja, es wird dir da gefallen", antwortete ich.

„Kommst du mich denn auch besuchen?", fragte Gina mich.

Was sollte ich nur antworten? Ich sah kurz zu Grany, die zu meiner Erleichterung und Überraschung leicht nickte. „Ja, ich komme dich auch besuchen. Wenn es sich einrichten läst kommen wir an den Wochenenden."

„Also gut, dann werde ich das wohl machen", sagte sie und mir viel ein dicker Stein von meinem toten Herz.

„Wir sind dann noch eine Woche hier. Was ist wenn er nicht auf Bruce hört oder ein anderer von Kains Freunden hier auftaucht? Ich will sie nicht sehen. Könnt ihr denn nicht noch so lange hier bleiben?", flehte Gina und sah mit herzerweichendem Blick von einem zum anderen.

„Aber sie müssen doch wieder zur Uni", sagte Grany, worauf Gina wie ein kleines Kind eine Schnute zog.

„Auf eine Woche mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an", sagte Sandy und schob so den schwarzen Peter wieder zu Grany.

Grany atmete tief durch. „Wenn du meinst. Es wäre bestimmt sicherer einen Mann im Haus zu haben", sagte sie mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Ihr Bleibt also?", fragte Gina vorsichtig zu mir.

„Es wäre bestimmt sicherer", sagte ich.

„Das heißt?", hackte Gina nach.

„Ist ja gut. Wir bleiben", antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

„Das ist ja toll", kreischte Gina, sprang auf und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Ist schon gut, Kleines. Ist schon gut", brachte ich gerührt raus.

Ich würde wohl ein paar Gespräche führen müssen. Sandy und ich brauchten ein Attest um unsere Abwesendheit zu entschuldigen. Aber wofür kannte ich einen Arzt? Die Autos mussten abgeholt und unsere Rückfahrt organisiert werden. Alles kein Problem, solange die beiden Mädchen glücklich waren.

Doch Grany beunruhigte mich etwas. Wie würde sie wohl eine Woche mit mir im Haus aushalten? Nun wir würden sehen.

Da scheint sich jemand so ganz langsam an Bruce zu gewöhnen und Gina macht eine Therapie. Doch Bruce muss Sandy noch gestehen das er weiß wo ihr Vater ist.

Wie es weiter geht lest ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel.

LG

IRA

PS. Eins hab ich noch vergessen. Es wird zu diesem Kapitel noch ein Outtake geben, aber das ist leider noch nicht fertig. Ich denke nächste Woche sollte es on sein schaut einfach mal nach.


	24. Das sollten wir öfter machen

**In diesem Ineinanderaufgehen zweier Menschen liegt ein besonderer Reiz und eine nicht zu schildernde Größe der gegenseitigen Liebe.**

Alexandr Iwanowitsch Jakowlew (1812 - 1870), russischer revolutionärer Schriftsteller

**23. Das sollten wir öfter machen**

Vorsichtig drückte ich den Nagel durch das Holz, anstatt eines Hammers nutzte ich einfach meinem Daumen, weil ich so den Druck besser kontrollieren konnte.

In den letzten Tagen war ich zum Heimwerker mutiert und hatte mich um die gröbsten Schäden in Granys Haus gekümmert. Was diese mit steigender Belustigung betrachtete. Im Moment ersetzte ich einige brüchige Bodenbretter in einem der Zimmer im ersten Stock. Die Damen des Hauses waren alle in der Küche und bereiteten ein großes Abschiedsessen vor. Morgen würden wir alle aufbrechen, Gina und Grany zur Therapie und wir zurück zur Uni.

Mir graute es schon vor dem heutigen Abend, denn diesmal konnte ich mich nicht davor drücken am Tisch zu sitzen und mit zu essen. Gina war viel zu aufmerksam und hatte sich schon beschwert, dass ich immer auswärts essen würde.

Die letzte Woche war… Nun wie war sie eigentlich? Grany hatte sich ein wenig an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, aber auch nicht mehr. Immer wenn sie glaubte, ich würde es nicht bemerken, warf sie mir diese zweifelnden, oft auch ängstlichen Blicke zu. Doch gab es Momente wo sie sogar über meine Anwesendheit froh war. Einer davon war am Dienstag gewesen, als plötzlich der Sheriff und zwei Ermittler aus Chicago auf dem Hof aufgetaucht waren. Sie wollten von Gina wissen was geschehen war. Gina hielt sich genau an die vereinbarte Legende, doch die Männer waren skeptisch und hakten immer weiter nach. Auch meinen freundlichen Hinweis, dass doch alles gesagt wäre, verstanden sie nicht. Schließlich hatten sie, als Grany und ich ärgerlich wurden, und sie auf Ginas labile Verfassung aufmerksam machten doch nachgegeben und waren gefahren.

Gina war ein ganz eigenes Thema. Sie versuchte tapfer zu sein, doch mich konnte sie nicht täuschen. Bei jeder hektischen Bewegung oder einem unerwarteten Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen und schlafen konnte sie nur wenn einer von uns bei ihr war. Nun, meist schlief sie zusammen mit Sandy in einem Bett, die zwei ließen sich sowieso nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen.

Darum hatte sich bis jetzt auch noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben mit Sandy alleine zu sprechen, dabei würde ich ihr so gerne von ihrem Vater erzählen.

Das Geräusch eines Autos, das von der Strasse auf den Schotterweg abbog, ließ mich aufhorchen, sofort verschob ich meine Sicht um zu überprüfen wer es war.

Auch wenn wir seit dem Vorfall nichts mehr von Kain`s Freund gehört hatten, war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er meine Warnung nicht doch missachten würde. Doch es war nur ein junges Mädchen in Ginas Alter, das sich in einem alten Kombi dem Haus näherte. Ich stufte sie als harmlos ein, sicher nur eine Freundin von Gina oder Sandy. Nichts um das ich mir Sorgen machen musste.

Es klopfte laut an der Eingangstür. Ich hörte Sandy sagen das sie nachsehen würde und wie sie dann die Tür öffnete.

„Cathy, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Sandy die mir Unbekannte.

„Hallo Sandy", grüßte sie zurück. „Ist Gina da?"

Es war für einen Augenblick still. „Sie ist da aber…Du hast sicher schon gehört dass sie verschwunden war."

„Wer hat das nicht und das Kain im Krankenhaus liegt", sagte Cathy leise.

„Ja. Gina geht es nicht so gut. Wenn du mir versprichst sie nicht aufzuregen, dann frag ich ob sie mit dir sprechen will", sagte Sandy streng.

„Sandy du weißt das sie meine beste Freundin ist. Ich will genauso wie du das es ihr gut geht", antwortete Cathy.

„Also gut. Komm rein und warte hier."

Ich hörte wie Sandy in die Küche ging.

„Wer war es?", fragte Grany.

„Cathy", antwortete Sandy, worauf Gina einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und aus der Küche rannte.

Dann hörte ich sie im Flur laut „Cathy" schreien, gefolgt von einem ebenso lautem „Gina".

Frauen dachte ich noch und widmete mich wieder meiner Arbeit.

Schnatternd kamen beide die Treppe rauf und ich hörte Gina fragen ob Cathy zum Essen bleiben würde. Als diese das bejahte sah ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bis dahin noch über drei Stunden waren. Vielleicht war das ja die Gelegenheit endlich mit Sandy zu sprechen? Laute Musik aus Ginas Zimmer wischte den letzten Zweifel weg, sie war für die nächsten Stunden beschäftigt.

Ich räumte ein wenig auf und ging dann runter in die Küche. Grany stellte gerade einen Bräter ins Rohr und wischte sich dann die Hände an einem Tuch ab, während Sandy am Tisch saß, die Beine ausstreckte und eine Cola trank. Ich blieb für einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete sie. Sie sah so zufrieden aus. Als sie mich sah legte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie streckte ihre Arme nach mir aus. Nur zu gern nahm ich ihre Einladung an, ging in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu ihr und zog sie zu mir hoch. Sie streckte sich leicht und drückte ihre warmen Lippen auf meine. Wie ich doch diesen bittersüßen leichten Schmerz zu lieben gelernt hatte. Der leichte Durst und die Erregung den ihre Küsse immer wieder bei mir auslösten, die Wärme ihres weichen Körpers wenn ihre wunderschönen Brüste sich an mich schmiegten, ihr einmaliger Duft. Sie ließ mich alles andere Vergessen. Meine kleine Sandy.

Ein lautes räuspern brachte uns in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Grany sah mich mit leichter Verärgerung an. „Übertreibt es nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr macht wenn ich nicht dabei bin, aber in meiner Küche unterlast ihr das", maßregelte sie uns, wobei ihre Stimme nicht ganz den Ernst ihrer Worte widerspiegelte. Machte sie jetzt einen Scherz oder war es ihr Ernst? Ich wusste es nicht, aber vorsichtshalber löste ich mich ein wenig aus Sandys Umarmung.

„Ach Grany, gewöhn dich daran", sagte Sandy weich und drückte sich wieder an mich. Was bei Grany ein Schnauben auslöste.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von uns ab, doch als sie den Laptop, den ich mitgebracht und vor unserer Umarmung auf den Tisch gestellte hatte, sah drehte sie sich wieder zu uns um.

„Meinen sie jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt?", fragte sie mich, worauf ich nickte.

Sandy erst mich dann Grany fragend an. „Worüber redet ihr? Habt ihr etwa Geheimnisse?"

„Ja, aber wir möchten mit dir darüber reden", antwortete ich leise und schuldbewusst. Ich hatte es schon zulange vor mir her geschoben, sie musste es wissen. Ich deutete auf den Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte. „Setz dich bitte."

Erwartungsvoll nahm sie Platz und ich setzte mich neben sie. Wie von selbst suchte ihre Hand meine und umklammerte sie.

Grany nahm noch eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, fühlte sie mit Kaffee und kam dann zu uns.

„Ich fang am besten an", sagte Grany in meine Richtung und ich nickte. Sandy wurde immer unruhiger und ihr Griff fester.

„Sandy", fing Grany mit zitternder Stimme an. „Ich hab dir nie viel von deinem Vater erzählt und du hast auch nicht viele Fragen gestellt."

Sandy zitterte leicht. „Weil ich dachte es wäre für dich zu schmerzhaft", fuhr sie auf. „Aber was soll das jetzt?"

„Beruhige dich bitte", Grany griff nach ihrer freien Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Du hast recht die Erinnerungen waren schmerzhaft, aber nicht nur weil er verschwunden ist. Nein, Sandy. Ich wollte nicht daran denken wie er sich euch, deiner Mutter und euch Mädchen, gegenüber verhalten hat."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Sandy, dein Vater war nicht wie du ihn dir immer vorgestellt hast", Grany sah nach unten und holte tief Luft. „Mein Sohn, euer Vater, war ein schlechter Ehemann und auch kein guter Vater …." Sie erzählte Sandy wie rastlos ihr Vater in seiner Jugend war, das er es bei keiner Frau lange ausgehalten hatte und wie überrascht sie war als er mit einer Ehefrau aus Italien zurück kam. Wie sie gehofft hatte er würde sich mit Familie ändern und wie diese Hoffnung sich als frommer Wunsch erwies. Das er zuletzt sich nicht Mals mehr die Mühe machte seine Affären zu tarnen und das ihre Mutter alles schweigend ertragen hatte.

Sandy hatte schweigend und mit eiserner Mine zugehört. Doch vor mir konnte sie ihre steigende Unruhe nicht verbergen, ihre zitternden Hände und ihr beschleunigter Puls hatten sie verraten.

Als Grany endete saßen wir einfach nur schweigend da und warteten das Sandy etwas sagte. Schließlich schnaufte sie durch und sah Grany eindringlich an.

„Das hättest du mir schon längst sagen können. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Warum jetzt?", fragte sie aufgewühlt. „Und warum erzählst du mir dass wo Bruce dabei ist?" Als Grany beschämt den Kopf senkte drehte sich Sandy zu mir. Ich weiß nicht ob mir das schlechte Gewissen sosehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, doch plötzlich sah sie mich streng an.

„Bruce? Warum schaust du so schuldbewusst?", fragte sie streng, man das hatte sie mittlerweile zur Perfektion gemeistert. Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln, doch das ging ihr wohl zu langsam. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und leicht schrill. „Was verschweigt ihr mir? Warum dieses Theater?"

„Ich habe deinen Vater gefunden", sagte ich kleinlaut und fuhr den Computer hoch.

Sandys Augen weiteten sich und sie sah mich eine ganze Zeit wortlos an. Das Piepen des Computers holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück, sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. „Was soll das heißen?", und dann sah sie zu Grany. „Und du weißt es natürlich schon." Grany nickte und Sandy drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Wie lange? Wie lange verschweigst du mir das schon?", fragte sie scharf.

„Gefunden hab ich ihn kurz vor unserem Ausflug nach Boston", sagte ich leise, worauf Sandy mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Es ist wie bei Gina, ich kann ihn nur sehen wenn er schläft, was mich etwas verunsichert hat. Darum hab ich einen Privatdetektiv auf ihn angesetzt. Das Ergebnis hab ich seit ich wieder zurück bin, aber ließ einfach selber."

Sandy warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, zog aber dann den Computer zu sich und lass schweigend den Bericht des Detektivs. Mit jeder Zeile wurde ihre Miene eisiger.

„Und dafür hat Mum ihr ganzes Geld ausgegeben? Sie stirbt hier unter Schmerzen und er macht sich ein schönes Leben in Afrika", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und las weiter.

Als sie fertig war klappte sie den Computer zu, sah mich frostig an und stand auf. „Das hättest du mir sagen müssen", sagte sie scharf und verließ ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten den Raum und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Unschlüssig sah ich ihr hinterher, was sollte ich nur machen? Ich hatte es doch nur gut gemeint.

Plötzlich und unerwartet fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Lassen sie ihr einen Augenblick, dann wird sie sich wieder beruhigen", sagte Grany ungewohnt freundlich und als ich aufsah lächelte sie mich schwach an.

„Am besten ich kümmere mich wieder um die Bodenbretter", sagte ich hilflos und begab mich in den ersten Stock.

Mechanisch ersetzte ich ein Brett nach dem anderen, mein Blick immer auf ihre Tür gerichtet, fraßen mich die Selbstvorwürfe innerlich auf. Nach einer Stunde hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Als ich klopfte reagierte sie nicht und einfach so reingehen wollte ich auch nicht, darum klopfte ich noch mal.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir reden", sagte sie so leise dass nur ich es hören konnte. „Und bleib mir mit deiner Gabe vom Leib, du weißt das ich dich spüren kann."

Resigniert zog ich mich zurück und widmete mich wieder meiner Arbeit. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber was sollte ich denn machen? Ich hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Konnte sie das denn nicht verstehen? Konnte sie nicht verstehen dass ich gerade jetzt bei ihr sein wollte? Manchmal verstand ich sie einfach nicht.

Massen von Menschen schoben sich durchs Terminal 1 des Boston Logan International Airport Flughafen. All diese vielen Gerüche und die vielen schlagenden Herzen machten es mir schwer mich zu Konzentrieren. Auch nach all den Jahren waren solche Menschenansammlungen kaum zu ertragen. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl einem Vampir erging der sich von Menschen ernährte, wie konnten sie nur fliegen ohne ein Massaker an zu richten? Grany und ich warteten mit dem Gepäck, während die Mädels sich in einem Laden mit den neuesten Zeitschriften eindeckten.

Sandy hatte seit gestern nur das nötigste mit mir geredet und mir ansonsten die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Vor allem beim Abendessen hatte sie mich gequält. Ich hatte mich ja schon darauf eingestellt einen Teller menschliche Nahrung zu essen, aber sie hatte mir ungefragt zweimal nachgelegt und dabei ganz scheinheilig getan. Ganz gemein war, dass sie mir auch noch ein zweites Stück Apfelkuchen mit Vanillesoße, mit dem Hinweis dass Gina ihn gebacken hatte, aufgelegt hatte. Gina sah mich dabei so herzerweichend an, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als es zu essen und danach auch noch zu loben. Nun das alles für mich ganz schrecklich geschmeckte, konnte ich ihr ja kaum sagen und erst recht nicht welche Mühe es gemacht hatte, das ganze wieder los zu werden.

Mir wurde dieser Ort zu blöd und ich wollte hier nur noch weg.

„Warten sie hier", sagte ich zu Grany. „Ich besorgt uns schon mal einen Mietwagen."

Sie nickte abwesend, aber ich beschloss, dass sie mich verstanden hatte und ging zur nächsten Autovermietung. Einen Q7 konnten sie mir nicht vermieten, also nahm ich einen Porsche Cayenne, war eh fast das gleiche Auto. Als ich den Papierkram erledigt hatte und den Schlüssel in meiner Hand hielt, ging ich zurück zu Grany und - oh Wunder - die Mädels waren auch mit ihren Einkäufen fertig.

Sandy würdigte mich keines Blickes, was mich langsam aufregte. Wie lange wollte sie noch schmollen? Das war doch wirklich albern! Meine Laune näherte sich der eisigen Außentemperatur.

„Können wir dann?", brummte ich vor mich hin.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Grany und so ging ich, den vollgeladenen Wagen mit dem Gepäck vor mir her schiebend, zum Parkhaus wo der Mietwagen auf uns wartete.

Gut das ich einen SUV genommen hatte, bei all dem Gepäck was wir hatten war der Kofferraum gerade groß genug. Der Verkehr in Boston war wie immer mörderisch, selbst auf den vier Spuren des Freeways regierte das übliche Chaos. Es wurde etwas angenehmer als wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen hatten und entlang der Küste nach Süden fuhren. Im Auto herrschte eine eigenartige Stimmung, jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und so wurde auf der Fahrt nach Plymouth nur das notwendigste gesprochen. Mit jeder Minute die verstrich ging es mir immer schlechter. Ich wollte nicht das sie böse auf mich ist war und konnte es nicht ertragen, wie sie mich links liegen ließ. Das ich wegen Grany schleichen musste, sie hatte sich auf der Fahrt nach Chicago laut genug über meinen Fahrstil beschwert, machte es auch nicht leichter. Ich war froh, als wir nach fast drei Stunden fahrt unser Ziel endlich erreichten.

Die Klinik lag etwas abseits des Ortes, auf einem riesigen Grundstück das bis zum Meer reichte. Wir hielten vor einem riesigen Herrenhaus, das wohl um das Jahr 1900 errichtet wurde. Gina sah nervös durch die Scheiben des Wagens, atmete scharf aus.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte sie leise zu sich selber und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür. Wir alle stiegen aus.

Tief atmete ich die würzige Seeluft ein und meine Laune war gleich ein kleines Stück besser. Doch die Luft war nicht nur geschwängert von den Düften des Meers, aus einem der Nebengebäude wehte auch noch der Geruch von Pferden zu mir rüber. Pferde mit ihren großen Herzen und den Unmengen an leckerem Blut, sofort bekam ich Durst, aber ich schob ihn schmunzelnd beiseite. Pferde hatte ich nur ganz selten als Nahrung genutzt, einfach weil sie für einen einzelnen Vampir zuviel Blut hatten, es war die reinste Verschwendung.

Ein lautes Räuspern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich mich umdrehte sahen mich sechs Augen erwartungsvoll an. Was wollten sie nur von mir? Als ich nicht nur fragend zurücksah war es Grany die als erste die Geduld verlor.

Genervt zeigte sie auf den Kofferraum. „Können sie uns jetzt mit dem Gepäck helfen oder wollen sie weiter Löcher in die Luft starren?"

Gina konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und selbst Sandy grinste amüsiert. Also bitte, Spiel ich halt den Lastesel, für mehr schien ich ja eh nicht gebraucht zu werden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Grummelnd zog ich den schweren Rucksack und die zwei großen Koffer aus dem Auto, die drei Damen schlenderten schon vor in Richtung Haus. Jede nur mit einer kleinen Tasche beladen und hatten es noch nicht mal nötig auf mich zu warten. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde platzen. Genervt warf ich mir den Rucksack auf den Rücken, schmiss den Kofferraumdeckel zu, widerstand der Versuchung mir die Koffer unter einen Arm zu klemmen und folgte ihnen.

Wir hatten das Haus noch nicht erreicht, als uns eine Frau Mitte 40 die Tür öffnete. Freundlich lächelte sie uns an, dann trat sie auf Gina zu.

„Du musst Gina sein", sagte sie herzlich und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Miss Armstrong deine Hausmutter. Wir haben dich schon erwartet."

Zögerlich nahm Gina die ihr entgegenstreckte Hand an. „Guten Tag Miss Armstrong", sagte sie leise und lief rot an.

Miss Armstrong lächelte sie an und sah dann zu uns. „Und sie müssen ihre Familie sein. Herzlich Willkommen, aber kommen sie doch rein."

Wir betraten die große Eingangshalle und wenn das Haus von außen einen altehrwürdigen Charme ausstrahlte hier drinnen war alles modern, aber warm eingerichtet. Eine nicht minder freundliche Frau, Anfang zwanzig, saß hinter einen Tresen und lächelte uns freundlich an. Miss Armstrong beachtete sie nicht, sie hatte nur Augen für Gina. Als wir uns in der Eingangshalle verteilt hatten deutete sie auf den Tresen. „Sie können das Gepäck ruhig da abstellen, es kommt dann jemand und bringt es aufs Zimmer."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und spielte den erleichterten.

Miss Armstrong war inzwischen auf Grany zugetreten. „Sie müssen Miss Stevens sein. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Wir haben uns erlaubt ihnen eine Unterkunft in der Nähe zu mieten. Sie werden das Häuschen lieben. Elly", sie deutete auf das Mädchen am Tresen, „wird ihnen die Schlüssel geben und ihnen den Weg erklären. Damit sie hier mobil sind, gehört zum Haus auch ein kleines Auto. Ich hoffe sie werden sich hier wohlfühlen."

„Vielen Dank, sehr aufmerksam von ihnen", stammelte Grany die sich, von der überschwänglichen Art, von Miss Armstrong etwas überfahren fühlte.

Doch Miss Armstrong war schon wieder bei Gina. „So meine Liebe, ich werde dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen und wenn du dich etwas eingerichtet hast, zeig ich dir das Haus morgen", sie drehte sich zu Grany, „es wäre schön, wenn sie dann auch dabei sind." Grany nickte. „Morgen hast du einen Termin mit Frau Dr. Jennings, sie wird dann mit dir über deinen Therapieplan sprechen." Miss Armstrong sah sich kurz um und lächelte uns zu, dann sprach sie wieder zu Gina. „Du solltest dich jetzt von deiner Familie verabschieden." Gina zitterte leicht und sah sehnsüchtig zu Sandy, das ganze war wohl etwas viel auf einmal.

„Keine Angst, sie können dich regelmäßig besuchen", sagte Miss Armstrong freundlich und zog sich dann diskret zurück. Als sie neben mir stand flüsterte sie. „Machen sie es jetzt kurz, dann ist es leichter für sie." Ich nickte nur als Antwort.

Gina und Sandy lagen sich in den Armen und weinten um die Wette, man merkte beiden an, wie schwer ihnen dieser Abschied fiel. Immer wieder versprach Sandy ihr das wir sie bald besuchen würden. Als abzusehen war das Gina Sandy nicht freiwillig loslassen würde, schob sich Grany sanft dazwischen und zog Gina in ihre Arme. Hier viel ihr der Abschied schon etwas leichter, da sie wusste das Grany ganz in der Nähe war und sie sie morgen schon wieder sehen würde, dennoch wollte Gina nicht loslassen und so schob Grany sie ganz sanft zu mir.

Sofort schloss sie ihre Arme um mich und drückte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, sie schnaubte leicht und sah dann auf. „Oh, Bruce müsst ihr denn wirklich schon weg?"

Ich nickte weil ich einen fetten Kloß im Hals hatte.

„Ich hab mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst…", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, es war auch nicht nötig, ich wir wussten beide was sie meinte.

Ich strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. „Du dankst mir am besten indem du schnell gesund wirst. Schatz. Das hier wird bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, aber versprech mir das du nicht aufgibst." Sie sah mich durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen an und nickte leicht. Doch das reichte mir diesmal nicht, sie sollte es aussprechen. „Versprech es mir", hakte ich nach.

Sie seufzte leicht auf und sah mich dann fest an. „Ich verspreche es", sagte sie leise, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehen und flüsterte an meinem Ohr. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Wenn ich weinen könnte hätte ich jetzt bestimmt auch geweint, aber so sagte ich nur. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", und löste mich etwas von ihr.

Doch sie sah mich nur traurig an. „Ihr müsst jetzt gehen?", eigentlich war es keine Frage. „Aber ihr kommt mich regelmäßig besuchen. Ja?"

„Klar, wie sollten wir es denn ohne dich aushalten?", versuchte ich zu scherzen und verwuschelte ihr Haar.

Leicht entsetzt zog sie sich zurück um sofort wieder vor zu treten und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Da stand auch schon Miss Armstrong hinter ihr und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Du musst jetzt gehen", sagte ich zu Gina und schob sie sanft von mir.

Es fiel mir nicht leicht Gina ziehen zu lassen, zu sehr hatte ich mich schon an sie gewöhnt. Sie warf uns noch einen letzten Blick zu und winkte, dann bog sie um eine Ecke und war aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Auch wenn ich wusste das ihr hier geholfen wurde, tat mir der Abschied mehr weh als ich gedacht hatte.

Das Mädchen am Tresen erklärte Grany den Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft, drückte ihr dann den Schlüssel zum Haus in die Hand und erinnerte sie noch mal an den Termin am nächsten Tag. Sandy wartete gar nicht ihre Erklärung ab und lief weinend aus dem Haus. Was sollte ich nur tun? Grany hier stehen lassen und ihr hinterherlaufen, nur um wieder abgewiesen zu werden? Oder hier warten, falls die alte Frau meine Hilfe benötigte? Ich hatte den Verdacht das alles was ich tat eh verkehrt war und so wartete ich.

Die Fahrt zu Grany´s Unterkunft war wie versprochen sehr kurz. Es war ein hübsches kleines Häuschen mit Meerblick. Hier könnte man wunderbar Urlaub machen, dachte ich noch als ich Granys Gepäck ins Haus trug. Nach ihrer Anweisung trug ich die Koffer ins Schlafzimmer und ging dann in die Küche, wo sich Sandy schon von Grany verabschiedete. Wir hatten noch ein gutes Stück zu fahren und darum wollten wir gleich aufbrechen.

„Und du kommst hier allein zurecht?", fragte Sandy, als ich die Küche betrat.

„Aber natürlich komm ich zurecht, es ist doch wunderschön hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen und denk an dein Studium, es soll doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein", sagte Grany leicht. „Du musst jetzt gehen, damit du nicht noch mehr verpasst."

Sandy nickte abwesend. „Ich sag dir morgen Bescheid wann ihr uns besuchen könnt. Ja?" Dann zog sie Sandy zur Tür und raus zum Wagen. „Ihr müsst jetzt fahren. Es ist doch noch weit bis Hanover."

Unschlüssig stand Sandy an der Beifahrertür, dann schnellte sie vor und umarmte Grany fest. „Ich hab dich lieb, bitte sei mir nicht böse, weil ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe." Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, die Grany zärtlich mit einem Taschentuch wegwischte.

„Ich hab dich doch auch lieb und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern", dann legte sie ihren Mund an Sandy Ohr und flüsterte. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Las mir einfach ein wenig Zeit mich an ihn zu gewöhnen."

Dann öffnete sie die Tür und drückte Sandy sanft auf den Beifahrersitz.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich zu mir um und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. Ich ergriff sie ganz vorsichtig.

„Passen sie gut auf mein Mädchen auf und kommen sie wieder", sagte sie ruhig und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Das mache ich", sagte ich genauso fest wie sie.

„Sie liebt sie sehr, vergessen sie das nicht und wehe sie enttäuschen mein Mädchen", schob sie nach.

„Das werde ich nicht", dieses Versprechen konnte ich mit reinem Gewissen geben. „Machen sie es gut."

„Sie auch", mit diesen Worten ließ sie meine Hand los.

Als ich los fuhr senkte Sandy das Fenster und winkte bis wir um die nächste Kurve fuhren und Grany nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann schloss sie das Fenster und starrte wortlos nach draußen.

Die nächste Stunde fuhr ich ohne dass sie zu mir sah oder ein Wort sprach. Es nagte in mir und ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, wenn sie mich doch wenigstens beschimpfen würde, aber dieses Schweigen tat mehr weh, als alles was sie sagen könnte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr und lenkte den Wagen auf den nächsten Parkplatz.

Als der Wagen stand beugte ich mich zu ihr rüber und sie sah mich traurig an. Was ging nur in ihr vor?

„Sandy", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß das du enttäuscht bist, weil ich dir das mit deinem Vater verschwiegen habe, aber meinst du nicht es reicht langsam? Weißt du wie weh mir das tut, dass du mich so ignorierst? Ich weiß dass es falsch ist, aber bitte sprich mit mir. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Sag mir doch was ich m…"

Ihr Kuss kam so unerwartet und plötzlich, dass ich total überrumpelt wurde. Sie küsste mich mit solcher Leidenschaft, das hatte ich noch nie erlebt bei ihr und das verwirrte mich noch mehr. Was sollte das jetzt? Erst spricht sie nicht mit mir und nun frisst sie mich fast auf. Je länger ich mit ihr zusammen war desto mehr war sie mir ein Rätsel.

Als sie sich von mir löste sah sie mir lange in die Augen und streichelte meinen Kopf. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie sanft. „Ich wusste nicht dass du so leidest. Ich bin dir nicht böse, auch wenn ich es nicht gut finde, dass du das vor mir verheimlichst hast und darüber reden wir auch noch. Aber mir schwirren so viele Gedanken im Kopf, wegen Dad und wegen Gina. Bitte lass mir noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich versteh das ganze noch nicht richtig. Hab etwas Geduld mit mir. Ja?"

„Du kannst doch über alles mit mir reden", sagte ich sanft und kam mir wie ein Idiot vor, weil ich alles nur auf mich bezogen hatte. Wie konnte ich nur so egoistisch sein? „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht verstanden habe."

Sanft drückte sie ihre Lippen auf meine. Es war nur ein kurzer, sehr zärtlicher Kuss. „Ist schon gut, mein Großer. Lass uns weiterfahren. Wir sprechen Zuhause."

Als ich wieder los fuhr, drehte sie sich wieder zum Seitenfenster und starrte schweigend in die Ferne. Doch eins hatte sich geändert ihre linke Hand suchte meine Rechte und so verschränkte ich meine Finger in mit ihren.

Als wir eine weitere Stunde gefahren waren drehte sie sich plötzlich aufgeregt zu mir. „Bruce, können wir bei der nächsten Abfahrt bitte abbiegen?"

„Wieso?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Frag nicht, mach es bitte", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll.

„Also gut", ich fragte mich was das ganze sollte.

Nach einer Meile kam eine kleine Abfahrt, mit einem Hinweisschild. River View Inn stand auf dem Schild.

„Ja, hier musst du abbiegen", sagte Sandy und rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Warum war sie nur so aufgeregt?

Ich folgte dem Weg in den Wald und erreichte nach etwa fünf Meilen einen alten Gasthof. Sandy kreischte fast als sie ihn sah und packte mich am Arm.

„Komm lass uns heute Nacht hier bleiben", dann sah sie mich von unten durch ihre Wimpern an. „Bitte Bruce, glaub mir das wird toll."

Was sollte ich sagen, warum nicht? Wenn es ihre trüben Gedanken vertrieb war mir alles recht. „Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, warum nicht", sagte ich schlicht. „Wir können ja mal sehen ob sie was frei haben."

Sandy konnte gar nicht schnell genug in das Haus kommen. Ungeduldig schlug sie auf die kleine Klingel, die auf dem Tresen stand. Ein älterer Herr kam mit einem typischen Dienstbotenlächeln aus dem Raum hinter dem Tresen und sah uns freundlich an. „Guten Tag. Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Tag. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Wir hätten gerne ein Doppelzimmer", sagte Sandy ungeduldig.

„Haben sie Reserviert?"

„Nein", antwortete ich.

Nachdenklich sah der Mann auf den Computerbildschirm vor sich. „Das tut mir aber jetzt leid. Wir sind ausgebucht.", sagte er ohne aufzublicken. „Einzig die Hochzeitssuite ist noch frei."

„Das passt doch hervorragend. Nicht wahr Schatz?", sagte Sandy zu mir und wandte sich dann zu dem Angestellten. „Die nehmen wir."

„Wie sie wünschen und auf welchen Namen geht es bitte?", fragte der Mann.

Ohne dass ich zu Wort kam antwortete Sandy. „Auf Mr. und Mrs. McGregor."

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, nun wenn es schlagen würde, als sie das sagte. Aber wer war ich schon um ihr zu widersprechen?

Wir regelten noch die Formalitäten und dann brachte uns ein Page aufs Zimmer.

Es war ein schöner Raum, aber so richtig konnte ich ihn mir gar nicht ansehen. Nach dem ich dem Pagen ein saftiges Trinkgeld gegeben und er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, flog mir auch schon Sandy um den Hals. Sie küsste mich leidenschaftlich und sah mich dann mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an.

„Mhmm", machte sie. „Ich glaube du solltest mal wieder jagen gehen."

Was sollte das jetzt? Gut meine letzte Jagd war eine Woche her, aber so schlimm war mein Durst noch nicht. „Ich weiß nicht. So durstig bin ich nicht."

„Doch, doch", sagte sie und schob mich sanft zur Tür. „Du gehst jetzt jagen und nimm bitte den Schlüssel mit. Ich möchte noch baden."

Verwirrt sah ich zu wie sie mir die Tür vor der Nase zumachte. Heute benahm sie sich echt seltsam, aber was soll's. Um sie glücklich zu machen würde ich den ganzen Wald leer jagen. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich die Treppe nach unten und verließ das Gasthaus. Mal sehen was hier so auf der Speisekarte stand.

Frisches Blut durchströmte meinen Körper und all meine Zellen fühlten sich satt und zufrieden an, als ich vor der Tür zu unserem Zimmer stand. Unschlüssig spielte ich mit dem Schlüssel in meiner Hand. Sie hatte sich heute so irrational verhalten, erst zu Tode betrübt und dann. Ja, was dann? Seit wir an dem ersten Hinweißschild dieses Hotels vorbeigekommen waren, war sie wie ausgewechselt, so aufgedreht wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen bevor der Bescherung.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Tropische Hitze empfing mich, als ich den kleinen Flur betrat. Warum hatte sie nur die Heizung voll aufgedreht, war mein erster Gedanke, dann nahm ich die leise und sanfte Musik und das gedämpfte Licht wahr. Der kleine Wohnraum war leer, auf dem Tisch lag ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt mit meinem Namen. Als ich es aufhob wehte mir der süße Duft ihres Parfüms entgegen, neugierig faltete ich es auf.

_Mein lieber Bruce,_

_ich weiß dass du mein heutiges Verhalten nicht verstehst, aber die Enthüllungen über meinen Vater und der Abschied von Gina haben mich sehr beschäftigt._

_Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, es tut mir leid._

_Die Zeit mit dir ist die schönste in meinem Leben. Durch dich habe ich erst angefangen zu leben. Bei dir fühle ich mich geborgen und sicher. Bei dir habe ich gelernt meine Gabe zu akzeptieren und zu schätzen. Du öffnest mir eine Welt voller Wunder._

_Ich danke dir, dass du mir dein Inneres gezeigt hast. Das du mir die Chance gabst dein wahres Ich kennen zu lernen. __und__ Egal was auch immer du denkst, ich weiß dass du ein gutes Wesen bist, kein Monster. _

_Wo du bist, da ist Liebe. _

_Wo du bist, ist Geborgenheit. _

_Wo du bist, ist Wärme._

_Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dich jeden Tag um mich zu haben und mich an dich lehnen zu können. Dich zu spüren und von dir berührt zu werden. Körper und Geist._

_Ich werde dich immer lieben, bis in die Ewigkeit._

_Sandy_

_PS. Ich bin in der Badewanne, möchtest du nicht zu mir kommen?_

Gebannt las ich immer und immer wieder ihre Zeilen. Mein totes Herz brannte vor Sehnsucht nach ihr. Womit hatte ich sie nur verdient? Ich liebte sie und das würde nie enden. Doch was gab es schöneres, als auch geliebt zu werden? Geliebt zu werden von einer solch tollen Frau. Vorsichtig faltete ich den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in die Innentasche meiner Jacke. Zuhause würde ich einen passenden Ort für ihn finden. Gerührt hing ich die Jacke auf und glitt ganz in Gedanken aus meinen Sachen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie aber plötzlich stand ich nur noch in meinen Boxern da. Ich überlegte kurz ob ich sie anbehalten sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Sie erwartete mich in der Wanne, sagte ich mir, und zog auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück aus.

Etwas unsicher stand ich vor der Tür zum Bad. Es machte mir nichts aus mich ihr nackt zu zeigen und doch, außer Jess hatte mich noch keine Frau nackt gesehen. Würde ich auch alles richtig machen? Denn mittlerweile war mir klar warum sie so aufgeregt war. Noch konnte ich es stoppen, aber wollte ich das überhaupt? Ich fühlte mich satt und stark und was am wichtigsten war, ich liebte sie. Ich liebte sie mehr als alles andere. Ich musste schmunzeln, wenn zwei Wesen sich liebten sollten sie es sich auch zeigen und in einander aufgehen.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür und schlich ins Bad. Der Anblick der sich mir bot raubte mir den Atem. Das Bad war riesig. Eine durchgehende Glaswand gab den Blick auf das steil abfallende Tal, bis zum tief unter uns liegenden Fluss, frei. Der volle Mond ließ die schneebedeckte Landschaft silbern erstrahlen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Whirlpool, der locker vier Personen aufnehmen könnte.

Dicke Kerzen brannten auf seinem Rand und hüllten Sandy, die mit dem Rücken zu mir im Wasser lag, in ein sanftes Licht. Ihre glänzenden Haare lagen wie ein Schleier über den Rand. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Zufriedenheit aus, das ich es kaum wagte sie in ihrem Frieden zu stören. Ich hätte Stunden nur so da stehen können, um sie zu betrachten. Die zarten Linien ihres Körpers, die strammen Brüste die Keck die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen, ihre Haut wie Milchkaffee. Sie war so schön.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu ihr und küsste sanft ihre vollen Lippen.

Als ich mich von ihr löste, öffnete sie ihre wunderschönen Augen und strahlte mich an. Wie immer bekam ich bei diesem Blick weiche Knie. Soviel Wärme.

„Ich liebe dich!", war alles was ich sagen konnte, ich war ihr vollkommen verfallen.

„Und ich liebe dich!", wisperte sie mir zu. „Komm doch zu mir."

Wie von Geisterhand geführt glitt ich ins heiße Wasser und lehnte mich an den Wannenrand. Sandy lächelte mich an und rutschte zwischen meine Beine, lehnte ihren Rücken gegen meine Brust und bettete ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter.

„Es ist schön hier", sagte sie und deutete auf die Landschaft vor dem Fenster.

„Ja", antwortete ich, aber eigentlich hatte ich keine Augen für die Landschaft. Was war ihre Schönheit schon zu der Schönheit die ich in meinen Armen hielt? Nichts.

„Geht es di…."

„Schh.", machte sie und legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Vergiss alles was da draußen ist. Was heute zählt ist das hier und jetzt. Du und ich. Wir! Alles andere mein Liebling, kann bis morgen warten." Dann küsste sie meine Lippen und ich ging nur zu gern auf das Spiel ihrer Zunge ein. Als sie sich von mir löste schob sie all ihre Haare auf die mir abgewandte Seite ihres Kopfes, reckte ihr Kinn nach oben. Sandy flüsterte „Küss mich!", ihre Stimme zitterte etwas und brach dann ganz weg.

Langsam beugte ich meinen Kopf und legte meine Lippen auf den mir angebotenen Hals. Wie sehr musste sie mich lieben, dass sie mir diese Stelle so freimütig darbot. Wie groß war doch ihr vertrauen in mich. Ich spürte ihren Puls unter meinen Lippen und leckte über die dünne Haut, die die Schlagader von meinen scharfen Zähnen trennte. Das Feuer brannte in meiner Kehle und wollte mich ausdörren. Ihr Körper roch heute besonders gut, ihr Herz pumpte wild und doch war es gerade ihr Duft der den Durst löschte und ein anderes Feuer in meinen Lenden entfachte. Ein Feuer das tausendmal heißer brannte, als jeder Durst und mich nach ihr verzehrte.

Mit kleinen Küssen wanderte ich zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, während meine Hände den Konturen ihres wundervollen Körpers folgten. Meine Hand fand ihre feste, kleine Brust um sie sanft zu streicheln, die andere suchte ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine, wo sie bereitwillig Zugang fand. Sanft Massierte ich ihren Venushügel, zart strich ich über ihren Kitzler, was ihren Unterleib erzittern ließ und ihrer Kehle einen wohligen Laut entlockte.  
Meine kühlen Finger teilten ihre feuchten Lippen, um in ihre Wärme einzudringen. Leise stöhnte sie auf und umfasste meinen Kopf, drückte sich gegen mich nur um sich plötzlich von mir zu lösen.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte umrahmten ihre Haare ihr Gesicht. Lüstern wie eine Raubkatze sah sie mich an, nahm meinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste mich mit einer nie erlebten Leidenschaft. Ihre Zunge leckte über meinen Hals, lauter kleine Küsse bedeckten meine Brust, nicht eine meiner Narben lies sie aus, sie saugte zärtlich an meinen Brustwarzen, nur um sich dann wieder meinen Narben zu widmen. Ihre Hände glitten unter Wasser und schlossen sich um meinen mittlerweile knallharten Schwanz.

Sie sah mich von unten durch ihre Wimpern an und ich sah das Verlangen in ihren Augen, das gleiche Verlangen dass ich empfand. Ich wollte sie.

Jetzt.

Hier.

Sofort.

Doch das kleine Luder hatte andere Pläne. „Setz dich bitte auf den Rand", befahl sie mit dunkler Stimme und wie in Trance folgte ich ihrem Befehl. Mein Prügel stand wie eine Eiche von mir ab und wippte leicht, als ich mich setzte. Sie kniete sich vor mich und plötzlich waren ihre Lippen auf meinen.

„Entspann dich. Genieße es. Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen.", wisperte sie an meinem Mund, dann war sie wieder verschwunden.

Vorsichtig, ganz zärtlich drückte sie meinen Schwanz etwas hoch und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Lächelnd sah sie zu mir auf und ließ ihre Zunge hervorschnellen. Langsam aber unerwartet kraftvoll leckte sie den Schaft entlang. Trommelte mit der Zunge gegen die Eichel, nur um dann meinen Dicken mit ihren weichen Lippen zu umschließen.

Die Wärme, der Druck, ihre Zunge, ihr Puls an meinem Schwanz, das alles war so ungewohnt. So neu. So erregend. Ein tiefes stöhnen rollte über meine Lippen. Oh ja, das war wirklich gut.

Mal langsam, mal schneller stülpte sie ihren Mund über meinen Dicken, massierten ihn mit ihrer Zunge, saugte und knetete gleichzeitig meinen Eier.

Die Eindrücke waren zu viel, der Reiz zu groß. Ich versank in einer Welle aus Zunge und Lippen, meine ganze Existenz schrumpfte auf das kleine Stück zwischen meinen Beinen zusammen. Ich wünschte mir, es würde nie vorbei gehen.

Und dann war da so ein leichtes ziehen, es wurde stärker und stärker und dann war es wie eine Explosion. Schockwellen zogen durch mein Rückrad und ließen mich laut aufstöhnen, mein Kopf schien zu platzen und doch war es das Beste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien das Universum stehen zu bleiben.

Ihr warmer Atem auf meinem Gesicht führte mich zurück ins hier. Neugierig musterte sie mich mit ihren wundervollen Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, während ihre Hände sanft meinen Nacken streichelten.

So gerne hätte ich ihr erklärt wie unglaublich das eben erlebte für mich war. Welch großes Geschenk sie mir bereitet hatte. Wie sehr ich sie liebte! Doch mir fehlten die Worte. Unfähig meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, tat ich das einzige wozu ich in der Lage war, ich küsste sie wie nie zuvor. Legte all meine Leidenschaft, mein Glück und mein Verlangen in diese kleine, innige Bekundung meiner Liebe.

Ihre Hände in meinem Nacken, umfasste ich ihren süßen Hintern und hob sie im Aufstehen hoch. Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um meine Hüften und so trug ich mein kleines Klammeräffchen, ohne das sich unsere Lippen trennten, aus dem Bad direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich sie vorsichtig aufs Bett legte.

Langsam löste ich meine Lippen von ihren, nur um jede Stelle ihrer Haut mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Ich saugte an ihren Brüsten und züngelte über ihren Bauch.

Mit gespreizten Fingern öffnete ich ihre Auster, von der ein betörender Geruch ausging. Rosa und feucht glänzend präsentierte sich mir ihr innerstes. Tief nahm ich ihren Duft in mich auf und versenkte meine Zunge in ihre feuchte Wärme. Langsam leckte ich durch die Spalte, umkreiste ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Sie schmeckte so gut, unaufhörlich versuchte ich die ihren Saft aufzulecken, doch es kam immer mehr. Stöhnend drückte sie ihren Rücken durch, ihre Hände vergruben sich in meinen Haaren, drückten mich fester auf ihren Hügel. Laut wimmernd bäumte sie sich auf, schrie meinen Namen.

Ihr Höhepunkt wollte sie schon überrollen, doch ich wollte nicht dass sie so kam, nein nicht so. Ich wollte sie jetzt richtig. Ich befreite mich aus ihrem Griff und rutschte nach oben. Mein Dicker war hart wie Granit und nur noch Zentimeter trennten mich von der Erfüllung meiner Sehnsucht.

Ich sah in ihre Augen, in denen ein noch nie erlebtes Feuer brannte. In ihnen suchte ich Zustimmung und fand sie in einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Vorsichtig und ganz langsam schob ich mich in sie. Feuchte Enge umschloss mich. Gift schoss in meinen Mund. Ich schluckte es. Gab mir einen Moment um mich an die neuen Eindrücke zu gewöhnen. Erst langsam, dann etwas schneller suchte ich nach dem richtigen Takt, unserem Rhythmus. Ihre Beine schlossen sich um mich, gaben mir mehr Raum.

Sie brauchte nicht lang, ihr Körper zitterte und sie wurde noch enger, als sie laut den Gipfel erklomm und als sie Lust raus schrie, schloss ich ihren Mund mit meinen Lippen. Ich wollte diesen Moment gemeinsam mit ihr erleben. Ihren Atem spüren. Sie schmecken.

Ich bewegte mich nur langsam bis ihr Orgasmus abflachte, dann hob ich sie auf und drehte mich, so dass ich unter lang. Ihre Lippen lösten sich von meinen. Wie ein Schleier umrahmten ihre Haare das Gesicht, mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah sie zu mir runter. Ihre Zunge fuhr über die Lippen und dann hob sie ihren Hintern nur um sich wieder fallen zu lassen. Ich löste meine Sicht und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Sah wie mein Schwanz in sie fuhr. Wie sie bockte und das Tempo gleichmäßig hoch hielt. Meine Hände liebkosten ihre hüpfenden Brüste, ich richtete mich leicht auf um an ihnen zu saugen, doch sie drückte mich zurück und kam mir entgegen.

Es war ein Rausch der Sinne, ihr Geruch, der Klang ihres Herzens, die Wärme. Ich driftete immer mehr davon, war willenlos gefangen in meiner Lust. Lust die sie mir bereitete.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, laut stöhnend rief sie meinen Namen. Tief grollend antwortete ich ihr. Ihr Stöhnen trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Süßen Wahnsinn. Und dann war da wieder dieses ziehen in meinen Lenden. Ihre Muschi wurde heißer, feuchter und als sie sich noch enger um mich schloss verlor ich die Kontrolle. Es war wie ein Tsunami. Woge um Woge spülte mich davon und spülte mich ans Ufer der Erlösung. Und was dann geschah, ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich geschah. Ich sah mich wie ich da lag, aber es nicht als so, als wie wenn ich mich mit meiner Gabe sah, es war anders. So trüb. Es war so als würde ich mich durch ihre Augen sehen. Wahnsinn.

Schwer atmend lag sie auf mir, den Kopf auf meine Brust gebettet und die Hände an meiner Seite. Kleine Schweißperlen bedeckten ihren erhitzen Körper. Ihr Duft war himmlisch. Sanft, ganz leicht wie ein Windhauch streichelte ich, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, über ihren Rücken, worauf sie schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.

So blieben wir still liegen. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Es gab keine Worte die nur ansatzweise das ausdrücken konnten was ich empfand. Sie hatte mir eine neue Welt gezeigt. Sie hatte möglich gemacht was ich mir nie vorstellen konnte. Sie war alles.

Ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und langsamer. Mit einem samtenen Lächeln auf den Lippen war sie eingeschlafen. Ich hielt sie ganz fest in dieser Nacht. Nie wieder würde ich sie hergeben.

Hey meine lieben Leser und Leserinnen,

am 2009, also genau vor einem Jahr hab ich all meinen Mut zusammengenommen und die ersten Kapitel von Nordstern auf FBB zum ersten Mal der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob eine Geschichte die so anders überhaupt gelesen wird. Immerhin spielen bei mir die üblichen Verdächtigen nur eine Nebenrolle und ich spreche hier ja auch nicht immer die üblichen Themen an.

Nordstern ist mein kleiner Liebling, ein Baby mit dem ich viele schöne Stunden verbracht habe. Bei manchen Kapitel hatte ich Angst ihr würdet sie ablehnen, doch gerade die kamen am besten an.

Ich habe im lauf der Zeit und bei 200.000 Wörtern viel gelernt, vor allem das ich jemanden brauche der sich meiner RS annimmt. Doch so leicht wie der Satz, such dir eine Beta, geschrieben ist, so schwer ist es den passenden zu finden. Nach einigem hin und her hat Moon diesen schweren Job für mich übernommen und ich kann ihr gar nicht genug für ihre kleinen Wunder danken.

Ich hab mich auch entschlossen heute ein kleines Geheimnis zu lüften. Vielen wird es schon allein durch die reine Bruce POV klar sein das hier ein Mann schreibt. Bis jetzt hab ich es immer für mich behalten weil ich wollte das ihr meine Geschichte lest weil sie euch gefällt und nicht weil ich ein Exot bin, aber ich denke wer bis hierhin gelesen hat mag die Geschichte egal wer sie schreibt.

Ich möchte euch allen danken, die die mir mit ihren netten Reviews den Rücken gestärkt haben, denen die meine Geschichte in ihre Favoriten aufgenommen haben und denen die sie gelesen haben. Danke ohne euch hätte ich wohl schon lange aufgehört.

Ich hoffe ihr verfolgt die Geschichte von Bruce und Sandy weiter und habt Spaß dabei.

LG

IRA


	25. Visionen

**V****erlange keine Visionen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, die Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen.**

_Strephon K. Williams_

**24. Visionen**

Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich an meinen Körper und tanzten verspielt über die Decke. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah so entspannt aus, es war fast so als wenn sie und nicht ich glitzern würde. Kurz zog sie ihre Nase kraus, atmete tief durch und schmiegte sich fester an meine Brust. Verträumt lies ich meine Hände zärtlich über ihren Körper gleiten.

Die letzte Nacht war der Wahnsinn, nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten das es so sein würde. Es war so schwer und doch so leicht gewesen. Ich hatte sie nicht getötet und abgesehen von einem Bluterguss, der ihre linke Hüfte zierte - dort hatte ich wohl im Eifer des Gefechts etwas zu fest zugepackt – konnte ich keine weiteren Verletzungen an ihr feststellen. In meinem Kopf ließ ich noch einmal den letzten Abend ablaufen, ihre plötzliche Unruhe im Auto, das Hotel und ihre Aufforderung zu jagen, sie hatte es gewusst, anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Ihr Empfang im Bad und was sie mit mir dort gemacht hatte. Allein die Erinnerung erregte mich. Dann unser Spiel hier im Bett. Hätte ich etwas anders machen können? Sollen? Sie hatte es genossen, dessen war ich mir sicher, also war das was ich getan hatte wohl nicht verkehrt. Schmunzelnd dachte ich an ihre verzückten Schreie. Nein, mein Handeln war ganz gewiss nicht falsch gewesen, dachte ich zufrieden.

Ein leises Lachen ließ mich aufhorchen und ich öffnete meine Augen nur um in ihre zu sehen. Wie konnte mir nur entgehen das sie aufgewacht war?

Amüsiert sah sie zu mir runter. „Das ist ja fast nicht mehr zu ertragen."

„Was?", fragte ich, denn ich verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Diese Selbstzufriedenheit die du ausstrahlst. Was denn sonst, mein Lieber", neckte sie mich.

„Selbstzufriedenheit?", fragte ich gespielt entsetzt und lachte dann. „Ich hab dich nicht umgebracht und du machtest einen recht zufriedenen Eindruck. Ja, ich denk ich darf zufrieden mit mir sein." Todernst sah ich in ihre blauen Augen, doch sie stöhnte nur auf. „Jetzt bekomm mal keinen Höhenflug."

„Höhenflug, Pah", ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Höhenflug. Also ehrlich, dein Körper, meine Liebe hat dich verraten. Leugne es ruhig."

Ihre kleine Hand packte mein Kinn und drehte mich wieder zu sich. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht genossen habe", dann beugte sie sich zu mir und unsere Lippen vereinigten sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Zärtlich streichelte sie mein Gesicht und sah mich verträumt an, dann fing sie plötzlich an leise zu kichern. Ich legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete sie fragend, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Meine Neugier war aber zu groß, darum fragte ich nach einer Weile „Was?"

Sie schmiegte sich ganz eng an mich und legte ihre Lippen an mein Ohr.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ich mich nicht strafbar gemacht habe", wisperte sie kichernd.

Strafbar? Wieso strafbar? Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken?"

„Na du bist doch eigentlich tot oder?"

„Ja", antwortete ich und verstand immer noch nicht was daran so lustig war.

„Dann hab ich mich wohl strafbar gemacht", prustete sie und fing laut an zu lachen. „Denn das was wir gestern gemacht haben fällt dann wohl unter Leichenschändung und dass ist gegen das Gesetz."

„Leichenschändung", blaffte ich und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie unter mir zum liegen kam. Schwer atmend sah sie zu mir auf. „Ich mag tot sein, aber ich bin keine Leiche", stellte ich grollend fest. Dann lächelte ich sie an und fuhr mit meinen Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, sie war so schön. „Das gestern war für mich das Schönste das ich je erlebt habe. Nein, du bist das Schönste, unglaublichste das ich je erleben durfte. Danke das es dich gibt."

Sie drückte mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Danke das es dich gibt mein schöner Untoter. Lässt du mich jetzt bitte aufstehen?" Fragend sah ich sie an, doch sie grinste nur. „Ich muss mal für Menschen."

Seufzend ließ ich sie aufstehen, doch als ich ihren süßen Hintern sah kam mir eine Idee und mit einem Satz war ich bei ihr. Sie kräuselte ihre Augenbrauen und sah zu mir auf. Leicht legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Hintern und schob sie Richtung Bad.

„Wir sollten auch unbedingt duschen!", meine Stimme vibrierte und meine Augen sprühten vor Lust.

„Ach duschen", sagte sie kokett und drückte ihren Körper gegen meine Mitte, nur um sich sofort wieder zu lösen. Verführerisch lächelnd sah sie mich über die Schulter an und verschwand im Bad. Ich hinter her.

Friedlich schlief sie in meinen Armen. Nach den Aktivitäten des Tages verlangte ihr Körper nach Ruhe. Wir hatten den ganzen Tag nicht einmal das Zimmer verlassen, selbst ihr Essen hatten wir vom Zimmerservice bringen lassen. Jetzt wo wir die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe gekostet hatten, konnten wir die Finger nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Es gab doch noch soviel am anderen zu erkunden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so leicht sein würde sie nicht zu verletzen. Gut, ich musste wie immer aufpassen das ich sie nicht zerquetschte, aber wenn ich auf meinen Körper hörte, die Wellen spürte, dann war es recht einfach sie für diese Zeit nicht zu berühren.

Gegen drei in der Früh versteifte sich ihr Körper, sie schlug die Augen auf aber sie sah durch mich hindurch, stand wortlos auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo sie ihre Malutensilien bereit gelegt hatte.

Leicht strich sie das Blatt glatt, nahm mit der linken Hand einen Bleistift und begann zu schreiben. Ich war etwas überrascht, dass sie mit links schrieb, denn sie war Rechtshänder, hatte auch sonst bei ihren Visionen nie die linke Hand benutzt und sie schrieb eigentlich auch nicht. Gut ab und an mal, aber nicht so.

Ich beobachtete ihr tun angestrengt und nachdem sie die erste Zeile fertig hatte wäre ich fast nach hinten gefallen. Das war nicht ihre Handschrift, es war eine Schrift die ich kannte, aber seit über 45 Jahren nicht mehr gelesen hatte. Es war Jess, die sich durch Sandy an mich wandte. Das war doch total verrückt!

_Mein geliebter Bruce, mein Ehemann,_

_wunder dich nicht, dass ich durch sie zu dir spreche, aber ich habe meine Gründe._

_Als du mit den Kindern an meinem Grab warst hast du mich um Verzeihung für deine Taten gebeten. Mein Liebling, da gab es nie etwas wofür ich dir Verzeihen müsste. Ja, es war schwer für mich als du damals gegangen bist, doch ich wusste dass du mit deinen Erlebnissen im Krieg nicht klar kamst und uns schützen wolltest. Ich habe mich immer gefragt was geschehen ist, das du nicht zu uns zurück kommen konntest. Doch als ich gestorben bin und die ganze Wahrheit erfasst habe, war mir klar, dass du nicht zurück konntest, nicht durftest. Wir alle verstehen dein Handeln, auch deine Tochter die ihren Vater immer vermisst hat. Sie ist froh und glücklich, dass du dich so um Marie und Eddie kümmerst. Keiner wirft dir vor das du sie verwandelst hast. Nein, wir sind stolz auf dich, das du sie zu dem gemacht hast was sie heute sind._

_Du hast mir gesagt dass der Mensch Bruce mich immer geliebt hat, mir ging es mit dem Menschen auch so. Du hattest immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen, aber ich wäre nicht stark genug gewesen, um mit dir dieses neue Leben leben zu können._

_Sandy ist da anders, sie ist stark. So stark das sie an deiner Seite der Ewigkeit trotzen kann. Ihr zwei seid wie geschaffen füreinander, euch verbinden Bande die ich nicht verstehen kann. Sie wird dich ewig lieben. Vergiss das nicht und sei nicht so hart wenn sie dich fragt._

_Ich weiß, dass du deine Existenz als Strafe für deine Taten ansiehst, doch dem ist nicht so. Das Mädchen hat dir ihren tot längst verziehen. _

_Das ist also nicht der Grund, warum du zu dem wurdest was du bist. _

_Du hast dieses unsterbliche Leben bekommen, weil es für dich noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen gibt. Du musst verhindern dass die New Order ihren Plan durchsetzt, denn das würde das Ende von allem bedeuten was wir kennen._

_Zur Zeit sehe ich zwei mögliche Zeitlinien für die Zukunft, in einer habt ihr die New Order besiegt und werdet, wenn auch nicht immer friedlich durch die Zeit streifen. In der Anderen siegt die New Order, dann wird es keine Vampire mehr geben die nicht zu ihnen gehören, die sich nicht ihrem Diktat unterwerfen. Die Clans in Asien und Indien, die Volturi, die Cullens und auch ihr werdet vernichtet. Die Menschen werden unterworfen und wie Vieh gehalten. Sie werden alles bestimmen. _

_**Verstehst du, mein Schatz? Du musst das verhindern. Du musst sie aufhalten.**_

_Beängstigend, nicht wahr? Ich beneide dich nicht für diese Bürde. _

_Doch fürchte dich nicht, ich werde dich so gut es geht unterstützen und glaub nicht, dass du jetzt sofort los rennen musst um die Welt zu retten. Noch ist die Zeit nicht reif dafür. Ich werde dir sagen wenn es soweit ist, doch dann musst du aus Feinden verbündete machen, denn nur gemeinsam werdet ihr diesen Sturm überstehen._

_Pass gut auf dein Mädchen auf, denn sie ist der Schlüssel zu unserem Erfolg, ohne sie kann ich dir nicht helfen. Aber du wirst sowieso auf sie achten, weil du sie liebst und das freut mich mehr als du denkst. Es ist schön dass du die Liebe gefunden hast._

_Genug für heute, mein geliebter Mann._

_Jess_

_PS. Der Brief ist nur für dich bestimmt, du darfst ihr aber davon erzählen und verzeih mir für das was ich dir jetzt antun muss._

Ich war noch ganz benommen von dem eben gelesenen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wieso? Wieso ich? Warum nicht Carlisle, er wäre für so eine Aufgabe doch viel geeigneter. Ich bin doch gar nicht stark genug für so was.

Noch während ich innerlich lamentierte traf mich eine unsichtbare Macht und zerrte an meinem Geist. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch sie war stärker. Mein Geist trennte sich vom Körper und fiel, fiel und fiel immer tiefer in einen bodenlosen dunklen Schlund.

Stahlharte Fingernägel gruben tiefe Furchen in das schwarze Eichenholz des Throns. Nervös drehte die dunkelhaarige Gestalt ihren Kopf immer und immer wieder zur Eingangspforte. Angestrengt lauschte er dem Kampfgetümmel vor seiner Schwell. Auf seinem durch die Jahrtausende verwittertem Gesicht spiegelte sich seine Verzweiflung wieder. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Wie?

Er hatte die Zeichen zu lange nicht sehen wollen, war blind in seinem Hass auf den anderen Clan, der ihn so gedemütigt hatte. Erst als sein wichtigster Krieger verschwunden war, hatte er die Gefahr erkannt, aber da war es schon zu spät. Nein eigentlich nicht, dieser seltsame Vampir hatte ihn doch gewarnt, doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Was wäre das auch für eine Welt in der er auf einen dieser Goldaugen hören würde? Vor allem wenn er ihn nicht berühren durfte.

Und doch hatte er recht behalten. Doch was sollte es. Wer würde schon über verschüttetes Blut jammern? Sein Körper straffte sich sichtbar und bekam etwas Königliches. Sollten sie doch kommen, er war bereit.

Krachend flog die kleine Seitentür auf und die kleine Jane stürmte in den Thronsaal. „Meister Aro!", schrie sie verzweifelt. „Sie überrennen uns. Meister Marcus ist tot, Meister Caius geflohen, die Wache so gut wie ausgelöscht. Bitte Meister ihr müsst fliehen."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Aro von seinem Thron auf und schwebte auf Jane zu. „Nein, meine Tochter", sagte er mit leiser aber fester Stimme. „Ich werde nicht fliehen. Ich werde kein Leben auf der Flucht führen und mich wie irgendein Wild in dunklen Höhlen verstecken. Lieber sterbe ich und behalte meine Würde."

„Aber Meister!", schrie Jane auf und sah ihn flehend an.

„Ich werde nicht fliehen, aber du mein Kind, solltest dich in Sicherheit bringen. Schnell, sie werden gleich hier sein", sagte er voller Würde. Eine Würde, die ihn in den letzten Jahren verlassen hatte, aber jetzt wo sein Tod kurz bevorstand zu ihm zurück gefunden hatte.

„Ich bleibe bei euch Meister, in dieser Welt will ich nicht leben", antwortete das Mädchen trotzig und stellte sich neben den alten Vampir.

Der Kampflärm verebbte und dann war da eine gespenstische Ruhe. Gebannt starrten Jane und Aro auf das große Portal und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schwangen die Flügel geräuschlos auf. Wie auf einem Paradeplatz strömten sie in Zweierreihen in den Saal, alle in schwarze Umhängen gekleidet, mit dem Zeichen der New Order auf der Brust und die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so das nur das rote leuchten der Augen zu sehen war. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Kaum im Saal teilten sich die Reihen und fünfzig Vampire bezogen Posten entlang der Wände. Doch das waren keine normalen Vampire, jeder von ihnen verfügte über eine enorme Kampferfahrung und als ob das nicht reichen würde, waren sie auch noch alle mit übernatürlichen Gaben gesegnet. Was für eine Streitmacht.

Neidisch betrachtete Aro seine Feinde, wie gern würde er über diese Kämpfer herrschen. Eine letzte Gruppe von 10 Vampiren betrat den Raum und Aros Blick lag voller Hass auf dem kleinsten von ihnen. Er, der zur rechten des Anführers auf ihn zu Schritt. Er, der auch an seiner rechten gewandelt war. Er, auf den er gebaut hatte. Er, der ihn so enttäuscht hatte.

„Alec!", zischte Jane voller Abscheu.

Ja, Alec der Verräter.

Alec sah kurz zu dem Mann neben ihm, doch der nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, worauf der kleine Vampir vortrat und sich an seine Schwester wandte.

„Geliebte Schwester, es freut mich das du noch lebst", sagte er.

Jane schnaubte vor Wut und sah ihren Bruder hasserfüllt an, doch als nichts geschah ließ sie resigniert den Kopf hängen.

„Schwester", sagte Alec enttäuscht. „ Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass wir uns schutzlos deiner Kraft aussetzen. Aber ich verzeihe dir."

„Wie großzügig", antwortete Jane sarkastisch.

„Ja, wir sind großzügig Schwester, darum bieten wir dir auch einen Platz in unserer Mitte an. Komm zu uns und kämpfe wieder an meiner Seite", sagte Alec und breitete seine Arme aus.

Schwankend sah Jane von Alec zu Aro und wieder zurück, dann straffte sie sich. „Niemals werde ich denen dienen. Ihr habt meine Familie getötet und du bist schon lange nicht mehr mein Bruder", voller Hass spuckte sie vor seine Füße.

Enttäuscht zuckte Alec mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, dass du es so siehst. Lebwohl kleine Schwester." Dann drehte er sich um und nickte einem der Kapuzenträger zu. Dieser streckte seine Hand aus und eine kleine Flamme erschien über ihr.

„Nein", schrie Jane und versuchte weg zu laufen, doch es war zu spät. Die Flamme löste sich von der Hand und schoss auf Jane zu. Egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte ihr auszuweichen, die Flamme war schneller. Als sie Jane traf, hüllte sie das Mädchen ganz ein und verwandelte sie in eine Fackel. Jane schrie vor Schmerzen als das Feuer sie verzehrte und nur einen kleinen Aschehaufen übrig ließ. So starb Jane, der Schrecken der Vampirwelt.

Fassungslos hatte Aro dem treiben zugesehen. Solche Macht, warum hatte er nicht solche Talente finden können?

„Ich weiß, dass mein Ende gekommen ist", sagte er, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Aber Alec beantworte mir noch eine Frage. Warum hast du uns verraten?"

Lächelnd sah Alec Aro an. „Weil ihr schwach geworden seid. Ich habe es schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten gesehen wie die Volturi im inneren verfaulten. Du und Caius ihr hab euch für so unfehlbar gehalten, aber ihr seid den Ansprüchen der neuen Zeit nicht mehr gewachsen. Ihr habt beobachtet wie die Menschen zu einer Bedrohung wurden und habt nichts gemacht, um sie aufzuhalten. Ihr seid nur noch schwach und als ihr dann auch noch vor diesen Hundefreunden, den Cullens, den Schwanz eingezogen habt, da war mir klar, das eure Zeit abgelaufen war. Die Zeit der Volturi ist vorbei, die Welt braucht eine neue Macht und die sind wir. War das alles, alter Mann?"

„Ja, das war alles", antwortete Aro und senkte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht sehen wie die Flamme auf ihn zuflog und doch kam kein Ton über seine Lippen als das Feuer ihn verzehrte.

Ihre schwieligen Füße flogen über den rissigen Asphalt und trugen sie durch ihr unbekannte Häuserschluchten. Sollte dies wirklich einmal eine Menschenstadt gewesen sein?, fragte sich das 20 jährige Mädchen und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Stirn. Auch wenn die Strassen leer waren, der Asphalt gerissen und mit Unkraut überwuchert, das Glas der Fenster zerstört und auch sonst alles schon seit Jahrzehnten dem Verfall preisgegeben war, die riesigen Häuser und breiten Wege zeugten doch von der Pracht, die hier einst geherrscht hatte.

Das Mädchen war total überwältigt von den endlosen Häuserschluchten durch die sie lief und doch machte ihr jedes Geräusch, etwa wenn der Wind durch die zerstörten Fenster pfiff, eine Todesangst.

Nicht weil sie nie so einen Ort gesehen hatte, das allein hätte ja schon beängstigend genug sein können, noch die vielen wilden Tiere die sich den Lebensraum zurück erobert hatten waren der Grund. Ihr Grund war viel Handfester. Das hier war eine Jagd auf leben und tot und sie war die Beute.

Vorgestern hatte man sie hierher gebracht, da waren sie zu zwanzig. Man hatte ihnen eine Karte in die Hand gedrückt und ihnen ein Ziel gezeigt. Wenn sie es doch nur bis dahin schaffen würde, wie schön wäre das? Sie dürfte alt werden, bekäme eine Ausbildung und würde nicht mit spätestens 30 zum Wohl der Götter verwertet. Das war es doch Wert etwas zu riskieren. Welche Zukunft hätte sie den sonst?

Für die Geburtsfrauen war sie zu alt, aber das hätte sie auch nicht gewollt. Gut, sie bekamen das beste Essen, aber wer wollte schon andauernd Schwanger sein? Es gab wenige die mehr als 5 Mehrlingsgeburten überstanden und fast keine ereichte die Zahl von 10, die notwendig war um den grauen Pass zu bekommen. Der graue Pass, der es ermöglichte natürlich zu sterben.

Als normaler Arbeiter erhielt man nur den roten Pass. Das hieß Ortsbeschränkung, Lebensmittel nur auf Karte, Lebensmittel Karte nur gegen Arbeitsnachweiß und wöchentlicher Blutspende. Mit 30 holten sie dich ab und dann wurden dir sämtliche Flüssigkeiten entzogen und alles was dein Körper an Rohstoffen bieten konnte wurde verwertet.

Wachpersonal erhielt auch den grauen Pass. Gut, ihre Versorgung war besser und sie wurden nicht verwertet, aber Blutspenden mussten sie immer noch und sollte ihnen eines ihrer Schäfchen abhanden kommen ging es ganz schnell zur Verwertung. Die Götter verstanden da keinen Spaß.

Dann gab es noch die mit dem braunen Pass, das waren ausgebildete Spezialisten. Ärzte in den Zuchtstationen, Ingeneure die sich um die Infrastruktur kümmerten oder Verwalter, kurz die die man benötigte um alles am laufen zu halten. Sie erhielten Sonderrationen, gute Häuser mit eigenem Personal und sogar etwas was sich Urlaub nannte. Ihre Kinder wurden separat ausgebildet und folgten ihnen meist beruflich. Sie brauchten ihr Blut nicht für die Götter geben und genau so einen Pass wollte sie sich hier verdienen.

Nun eine Gruppe hatte sie noch vergessen, die mit dem Schwarzen Pass, das waren die Priester und die Anwärter. Jeder wurde schon als Kind geprüft ob er etwas besonderes war. Die Auserwählten wurden von ihnen getrennt und kamen in die Obhut der Priester. Wenn sie dann alt genug waren stiegen sie auf und wurden Götter.

Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte sie sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Karte. Nur noch zwei Blocks und sie hätte es geschafft. Jetzt nur nicht unaufmerksam werden. Lieber die Seitengassen nehmen als den direkten Weg.

Geschwind huschte sie durch die Seitenstrassen, spähte, horchte, schlug weitere haken. Sie war gut.

Als sie um die Ecke blickte, sah sie den gelben Wagen keine 150 Meter entfernt, das würde sie bestimmt schaffen. War doch nur noch ein kurzer Sprint und im Laufen hatte sie noch niemand geschlagen. Sie straffte ihren zierlichen Körper, sammelte die letzten Kraftreserven und stürmte los.

Noch hundert Meter, sie war sich sicher sie würde es schaffen.

Noch fünfzig Meter, weiter nur weiter, sie konnte die Freiheit fast schmecken.

Noch fünfundzwanzig Meter, innerlich fing sie an zu jubeln.

Noch zehn Meter. Frei, Frei, Frei.

Noch fünf Meter. Eine eiskalte Hand umfasste ihre Taille und wirbelte sie herum. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen sah das Mädchen in das Gesicht des Jägers. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie in seine burgunderroten Augen und ließ sich in seinen Arme sinken. Er lächelte sie nur an.

„Dein Gott ist gnädig", sagte er sanft. „Ich werde es schnell machen."

„Danke Herr", flüsterte das Mädchen und bot demütig ihren Hals dar.

Leicht strich er ihre Haare zurück und versenkte dann seine Zähne in ihrem Hals.

Keine zwanzig Sekunden später fiel ihr lebloser Körper auf den Boden. Sie war die letzte, keiner hatte es geschafft. Wie immer.

Es war nicht meine Kehle, sondern mein ganzer Körper, der vor Durst brannte. Wie lange hatte ich nicht mehr getrunken? Ein Jahr, zehn? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich wusste nur noch das wir gemeinsam jagen waren, Sandy und ich. Es waren unsere letzten gemeinsamen Stunden, wir hatten uns ein Rudel Wölfe geteilt. Ich wollte ihr gerade etwas Blut vom Hals lecken als ein Blitz heller als Tausend Sonnen mich blendete. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern den Donner gehört zu haben, aber an die glühendheiße Druckwelle, die uns Meilenweit mit sich trug, konnte ich mich noch gut erinnern. Jegliche Kleidung fraß sie von unserer Haut und wir waren kurz davor in Flammen auf zu gehen.

Als der Sturm sich legte und wir wieder festen Boden unter unseren Füßen hatten sahen wir den riesigen Pilz, der bis in die Stratosphäre reichte und dessen Zentrum genau über unserem Unterschlupf lag. Sie hatten uns tatsächlich mit einer Atombombe angegriffen. Ich hörte noch Sandy schmerzerfüllten Schrei als sie ins Zentrum der Verwüstung lief. Mir blieb nichts anders übrig als ihr zu folgen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch aufhalten, bevor sie in die brodelnde Wolke eintauchte. Sie schrie wie von sinnen. Unsere ganze Familie war eben gestorben, soviel war klar. Ich konnte zu keinen mehr Kontakt aufnehmen und einem solchen Inferno waren selbst unsere Körper nicht gewachsen.

Ich war wie betäubt, nur meine Angst um sie ließ mich nicht Zusammenbrechen.

Mühsam zu fragen wer dafür verantwortlich war. Es gab nur noch eine Macht, die seit dem Untergang der Menschheit über solche Waffen verfügte. Die Geisel der Welt. Die New Order.

Und dann kamen sie, einzelne Suchtrupps die das Gebiet nach Überlebenden absuchten, doch es gab nur noch uns beide.

Als Sandy die ersten sah straffte sie sich und etwas Irres lag in ihrem Blick. Sie stürmte auf sie zu und in ihrer Wut war sie unaufhaltsam. Freudig stimmte ich in ihr Kriegsgeschrei ein. Tod und Verderben bringend zogen wir durch das Ödland und kannten kein Erbarmen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele wir an diesem Tag zu ihrem Schöpfer schickten, doch es waren Dutzende.

Aber es konnte ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Wir waren gerade dabei zwei weitere dem Feuer zu übergeben als Alec grinsend auf einem Hügel erschien. Seine Macht waren wir nicht gewachsen. Er raubte uns die Sinne.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte man mir die Arme und Beine genommen, so dass ich mich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen konnte. Man zwang mich dabei zuzusehen wie Sandy bei lebendigem Leib dem Feuer übergeben wurde. Damals starb in mir der letzte Funke Lebensmut. Seit damals war mir alles egal. Zuerst hoffte ich noch dass sie mich auch töten würden, damit ich zu meinen liebsten konnte, doch sie hatten anderes mit mir vor.

Wie ein Stück Fleisch wurde ich zu ihrem Anführer gebracht, doch anstatt mir meinen gerechten Lohn zu geben oder mich zu verhöhnen wollte er das ich meinen Platz an seiner Seite annehme. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, ich würde mich ihnen anschließen?

Doch auch meine Weigerung brachte nicht meinen Tod. Er sagte, er würde mich schon brechen und so wurde ich in dieses dunkle Loch gesperrt und jeden Tag brachten sie mir Kinder damit ich mich an ihrem Blut laben konnte.

Doch ich blieb standhaft, ich würde nie wieder etwas zu mir nehmen. Nie mehr.

Ich schottete meinen Geist ab und suchte nach ihr in meinem inneren. Noch immer führte sie mich, mein Nordstern leuchtete noch. So widerstand ich der Versuchung, auch wenn die Qualen unerträglich wurden. Ich zog mich immer mehr in mich zurück und nahm die Welt nur noch am Rande wahr.

Ich erforschte meine Erinnerungen und sah noch einmal all die Freunde die gestorben waren. Zuerst hatte es Carlisle getroffen. Er hatte gedacht, man könnte mit der New Order reden, aber sie schickten nur seine Asche zurück. Esme war an dem Verlust zerbrochen. Als die Nomaden in ihr Haus eingedrungen waren, hatte sie sich einfach töten lassen. Emmett und Rose wollten sich für Carlisles tot rächen und waren gen Süden gezogen und nie wieder zurück gekehrt. Genauso war es mit Alice und Jasper. Alice wollte eigene Wege gehen und Jasper war ihr gefolgt. Irgendwann konnte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen herstellen, ihr Schicksal blieb uns für immer verborgen. Der Denali-Clan war schon ganz am Anfang getötet worden. Es war Alec, mit einem Stoßtrupp, der Tanja und ihre Familie ausgelöscht hatte. Sie waren alle lebend ins Feuer gegangen.

Edward, Bella und Nessie hatten eine Zeit lang bei den Wölfen gelebt, aber als die Rudel vernichtet wurde zogen sie zu uns. Jahrzehnte hatten wir im Untergrund verbracht und mit Nadelstichen gegen die New Order gekämpft, doch irgendwie hatten sie von unserem Unterschlupf erfahren und alle außer mir getötet.

Wie aus der Ferne drang das Quietschen eines verrosteten Riegels an mein Ohr. Ich spürte die Wärme, ich roch das Blut, mein Durst drohte mich zu übermannen. Ich suchte das Licht tief in meinem inneren und fand es. Sandy und ich gingen am Ufer eines Sees spazieren. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mich vom ersten Tag an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten, strahlten mich an.

„Halt durch, mein Geliebter. Nicht mehr lang und du wirst auf ewig bei mir sein."

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das hier noch durchhalte. Du fehlst mir so."

„Ich bin immer bei dir. Hab keine Angst."

Sanft legte sie ihre warmen Lippen auf meine und ich merkte wie ich wieder an Widerstandskraft gewann.

Weit entfernte Worte drangen in mein träges Bewusstsein, so als kämen sie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Wie lang ist er jetzt in eurer Obhut?"

„Acht Jahre, Herr."

„Und er hat nicht einmal das Blut angenommen, das ihr ihm dargeboten habt?"

„Nein Herr, er ist uns unheimlich."

„Unheimlich? Wieso?"

„Es ist nicht nur das er nichts zu sich nimmt, er rührt sich auch nicht. Es ist so als wäre er tot."

„Gut, du darfst dich zurück ziehen."

„Danke, Herr."

„Was meint ihr?"

„Ich hatte immer meine Bedenken, Herr. Er war schon immer ein harter Gegner, wir werden ihn nie brechen."

„Das sehe ich leider auch so, dabei könnte er so nützlich sein. Also gut was schlagt ihr vor?"

„Es zu beenden, Herr."

„Also gut macht es so."

Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Stimmen nur geträumt hatte oder ob sie real waren, aber ich hoffte.

Ich sah zu Sandy. „Meinst du sie lassen mich gehen?"

„Wer weiß?", sagte sie spitzbübig und rannte vor mir weg.

Ich verfolgte sie und umfasste ihre Hüften, indem Moment merkte ich wie jemand meinen Kopf packte und andere Hände meine Schultern hielten. Es war nur ein leichter Ruck, doch ich wusste was er bedeutete.

Grinsend sah ich zu Sandy. „Es ist soweit. Ich komme heim zu dir."

Ich fiel ins bodenlose nichts. Schwärze umgab mich. Wo war ich nur?

Ein kleines Licht flog auf mich zu und wurde immer größer. Was war das nur?

Doch dann erkannte ich Jess in dem Licht, winkend und lächelnd kam sie auf mich zugeflogen, keinen Tag älter als 24. Es war die Jess die ich verlassen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich durch diese Elend führen musste, aber es war notwendig das du verstehst was geschieht wenn sie gewinnen. Ich weiß du hast viele Fragen, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also fass dich bitte kurz", sagte sie zu mir.

„Gut, wenn wir so wenig Zeit haben, dann erzähl mir was mit den Menschen geschehen ist. Die Stadt in der das Mädchen starb war doch New York, oder? Also was ist geschehen?", fragte ich gerade heraus.

„Als sie die Macht über die Vampirwelt übernommen hatten, setzten sie einen Virus frei der zweidrittel der Menschen dahin raffte. Gleichzeitig infizierten sie das Internet und da die gesamte Infrastruktur des Planeten vernetzt war brach alles zusammen. Banken, Kraftwerke, Ampeln, Transport, alles und das dauerhaft. Das stürzte die geschwächte Welt ins Chaos. Es gab Bürgerkriege um die letzten Ressourcen und irgendwann hat dann die New Order die Macht an sich gerissen. Sie bezeichnen sich selbst als Götter und versprachen ihrer Anhängerschaft ein normales Leben. Sie unterwarfen die restlichen Menschen. Mittlerweile gab es mehr Vampire als zu deiner Zeit und das bei weniger Menschen. Das kommt daher, dass sie sich so genannte Untermenschen als Nahrung und Arbeitssklaven züchten. Für den Rest haben sie sich ein nettes Klassensystem ausgedacht, doch über allem Thronen sie als Götter."

Schweigend hatte ich ihrer Erklärung zugehört. In all dem lag eine perverse Logik. Das war eine Welt in der ich nicht leben wollte. Ich würde alles was notwendig war tun, damit sie nicht real würde.

„Du hast mich überzeugt", sagte ich hart. „Was muss ich tun um das zu verhindern?"

Sie lächelte sanft. „Als erstes sei du selbst. Im Moment kannst du noch nicht viel tun. Die Mächte die du zum Kampf vereinen musst werden dir noch nicht zuhören. Ich werde dir durch Sandy helfen den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden. Vertrau uns. Aber bereitet euch vor. Rede mit Carlisle, auch sein Clan kann sich diesmal nicht aus allem raushalten. Doch vor allem streife deine alte Trauer ab. Sie wird dir in allem zur Seite stehen. Also lass dir von ihr helfen. Du musst jetzt gehen."

„Aber ich hab noch so viele Fragen, bitte", schrie ich verzweifelt.

Doch sie entfernte sich schnell von mir und bald war sie nur och ein kleiner Punkt der sich im nichts verlor.

„Vertraue ihr", war das letzte was ich hörte.

Ich stand am Fenster des Hotelzimmers als ich wieder in der Gegenwart erwachte. Was für eine verrückte Nacht. Die New Order musste aufgehalten werden, da gab es keine Frage. Aber wie und wieso ich? Grübelnd starrte ich aus dem Fenster und fand keine Antwort.

„Was stehst du denn da am Fenster?", fragte Sandy mit verschlafener Stimme. „Komm doch bitte zu mir."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah wie sie die Decke hoch hob, so das ich nur noch neben sie zu schlüpfen brauchte. Ich nahm das Angebot an und legte mich zu ihr, sofort bettete sie ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust.

„So ist es besser, ich mag es nicht wenn du nicht bei mir bist", nuschelte sie und schlief fast sofort wieder ein.

„Ich mag es auch nicht", flüsterte ich und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

Ich würde einen Weg finden um es zu verhindern und sei es nur um nie mehr allein zu sein.

Ich fass mich heute mal kurz. Ich danke alle meinen Lesern und wie immer ganz besonders moon für ihre Hilfe.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

LG

IRA


	26. Home

**25. Home**

Die Bilder der letzten Nacht gingen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was konnte ich nur tun um sie zu verhindern? Denn eins war unumstößlich, so durfte die Zukunft nicht aussehen. Ich hatte versucht Alec zu orten, doch ich fand ihn nicht. Irgendwas oder irgendwer verhinderte dass ich ihn fand. Ob er wohl schon die Volturi verlassen hatte? Ich hatte nach Jane und Aro gesucht und sie in einer Kammer im Schloss von Voltera gefunden. Sie machten nicht gerade einen glücklichen Eindruck. Jane hatte nach Alec gefragt, aber Aro hatte nur gemeint dass dieser Tracker Demetri ihn nicht spüren könnte und dass sie abwarten müssten. Das alles stimmte mich nicht gerade positiv.

„Schade das wir schon aufbrechen müssen", Sandys Worte erschreckten mich. Ich sah mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln über den Tisch, an dem mein Schatz sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gönnte. „Ja, ich wäre auch gerne noch etwas geblieben, aber wir haben schon genug vom Semester verpasst", antworte ich und versuchte mir meine trüben Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sie nickte und beendete schweigend ihr Frühstück, wobei sie mir immer wieder fragende Blicke zuwarf. Leicht stöhnend legte sie das Besteck zur Seite und begab sich zur Couch, die am Fenster stand.

Sie klopfte neben sich aufs Polster. „Setzt dich doch zu mir."

Mit einem Satz war ich bei ihr und ließ mich in die Kissen fallen. Prüfend sah sie mich an und setzte sich dann rittlings auf mich. Ihr Gesicht war so nah und ihre Finger zeichneten die Konturen meines Gesichts nach, doch in ihren Augen lag Besorgnis.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was dich so beschäftigt?", fragte sie sanft.

Es wäre so leicht ihr es jetzt zu sagen, aber ich war mir doch selbst noch nicht sicher was ich ihr sagen sollte. Wie es weiter gehen würde. Wie anfangen?

Da kam mir eine Idee, es gab da etwas was mich auch beschäftigte. Es wäre ein guter Einstig.

„Als wir in Spanien waren", fing ich an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ja!", sagte sie lang gezogen.

„Als wir in Spanien waren und die Volturi getroffen haben, da hast du mich doch kurz vorher gerufen. Weißt du wie du das gemacht hast?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und kleine Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr auf sie treffen würdet und ich wusste, dass dieses Zusammentreffen friedlich ablaufen musste. Du durftest auf keinen Fall versuchen sie einzuschüchtern, weil die Volturi noch wichtig sein werden. Verstehst du?", ich nickte. Ja, ich verstand, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt zu meinen liebsten Vampiren gehörten, bei dem was auf uns zukam würden sie noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

„Ich war etwas in Panik", fuhr sie fort. „Weil ich den Ausgangspunkt der Vision zu spät gesehen habe. Ich musste dir doch Bescheid geben und dann fand ich mein Handy nicht. Es war zum verzweifeln. Im Gedanken hab ich immer und immer wieder laut deinen Namen gerufen. Verrückt nicht und dann warst du plötzlich bei mir. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Ja, verrückt. Ich hatte schon davon gehört, das Paare die sich sehr lieben in Laufe der Jahre anfangen ähnlich zu denken, weil sie den Partner so gut kannten. Doch die Veränderung die meine Gabe in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Durch unsere Liebe hatten wir ein Band geknüpft, das unsere Gaben zu einem gewissen Grad verschmolz. Wie sonst hätte ich letzte Nacht diese Visionen haben können. Wie sie mich rufen. Es gab nur diese Erklärung und doch hatte ich noch nie von so etwas gehört. Gaben waren einem gegeben und nichts was man sich teilte, aber was wussten wir schon wirklich über den Ursprung dieser Mächte. Sie waren so geheimnisvoll wie der Ursprung der Vampire selber. Warum sollte so was nicht auch möglich sein?

„Was ist bei unseren Gaben nicht verrückt, aber du hast an dem Tag meinen Geist zu dir gerufen", flüsterte ich leise. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schluckte sichtbar.

„Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich denke weil du es unbedingt wolltest. Ein Teil von mir weiß immer wo du bist. Das kann ich nicht steuern. Ich sehe dich zwar nicht, aber ich weiß halt wo ich dich suchen muss. Es ist wie ein Band das zwischen unseren… Wie soll ich es sagen? Seelen? Sagen wir Seelen gespannt ist und als du mich unbedingt erreichen wolltest hast du mich an dem Band zu dir gezogen. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

Nachdenklich sah sie mich an. „Aber in der Zeit als du weg warst hab ich dich sehr oft gerufen und da bist du nicht zu mir gekommen. Wie erklärst du dir das?"

Guter Einwand, aber sie hatte etwas vergessen.

„Als wir in meiner Hütte waren, hab ich mich dir geöffnet und du dich mir. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir dabei ergangen ist aber für mich war das sehr wichtig und meinst du nicht, dass das was uns verbindet dabei gewachsen ist?" Vorsichtig streichelte ich ihr Gesicht, als sie die Mundwinkel nach oben zog und sich leicht vorbeugte. Es war ein süßer leichter Kuss den sie mir da gab.

„Natürlich ist sie stärker geworden und du meinst dass diese Band dadurch auch stärker wird?"

Ich nickte. „Wir können ja mal etwas probieren."

„Und was?", fragte sie gespannt.

„Schließ deine Augen", zuerst sah sie mich fragend an doch dann tat sie was ich wollte. „Jetzt konzentrier dich auf mich und ruf mich im Geist."

„Gut, wenn du meinst, dass das funktioniert", sagte sie etwas skeptisch.

Hochkonzentriert saß sie vor mir, die Augen geschlossen, versuchte sie mich zu finden. Es vergingen fünf Minuten nichts geschah. Kleine Schweißperlen kullerten über ihre in Falten liegende Stirn. Ich merkte wie etwas an meinem Geist zerrte, mich weg zog, doch dann stöhnte sie auf und die Spannung ließ augenblicklich nach.

„Ich schaff das nicht", sagte sie traurig.

„Das stimmt doch nicht", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln. „Du hattest es fast geschafft. Ich hab dich nämlich schon gespürt."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wirklich, versuch es doch noch mal."

Verbissen schloss sie die Augen, man konnte ihr die Anstrengung mit der sie mich suchte ansehen und dann mit einem Ruck löste sich mein Geist vom Körper und verschmolz mit Ihrem.

‚Bruce', donnerte es durch meinem Kopf.

‚Du musst doch nicht so schreien', betäubt von ihrer Lautstärke.

‚Sonst hörst du mich ja nicht`, antwortete sie entschuldigend. ‚Hat das… Hat das etwa funktioniert?'

‚Ja', antwortete ich schlicht.

‚WOW. Das ist ja so was von… WOW. Meinst du das klappt auch wenn du weiter weg bist?', sie war so aufgeregt, das sich ihre Worte fast überschlugen.

‚Ich denke schon, zumindest bei mir hat die Entfernung es nie schwerer gemacht. Wir werden es einfach ausprobieren. Wir müssen ja sowieso üben, damit es dir nicht so schwer fällt.'

Ein leises lachen hallte durch meinen Kopf. ‚Ja, üben ist gut. Es gibt soviel was wir üben müssen.'

Ich spürte ihre Hände meine Körper entlang wandern und genoss jede Ihrer Berührungen. Ich wollte mich schon ganz ihrer Magie hingeben, aber dann würden wir auch heute dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, darum stoppte ich ihre Hände. ‚Vielleicht sollten wir das auf später verschieben, sonst schaffen wir es nicht bis nach Hause.'

Mit leichter Enttäuschung sah sie mich an und seufzte. ‚Schade das wir nicht für immer hier bleiben können, aber du hast recht.'

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen aber das ließ ich nicht zu. ‚Was?', fragte sie.

‚Wegen zu Hause', fing ich zögerlich an.

‚Ja?'

Jetzt wo ich angefangen hatte wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte ich sie am besten fragen? Ich wollte nicht mehr meine Nächte in diesem Wohnheim verbringen. Das Haus mit all den vielen Stimmen war für mich der Horror und es wäre doch soviel angenehmer wenn sie bei uns wohnen würde. Sicherer war es auch. War es egoistisch wenn ich sie so oft wie möglich bei mir haben wollte? Andererseits fand sie es vielleicht noch zu früh. Menschen zogen doch selten so schnell zusammen. Ich wollte sie ja nicht einschränken. Oh Mann, warum war das alles immer so kompliziert?

‚Ich hab mich gefragt ob du unbedingt in diesem _Wohnheim_ leben willst', sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und fixierte mich mit ihren blauen Augen. Ihr Blick war so unergründlich, das mir Angst und Bange wurde. ‚Du könntest doch auch bei uns einziehen.' Wenn sie wenigstens zwinkern würde. ‚Das Haus ist groß genug und wenn du nicht mit mir das Zimmer teilen möchtest… Wir könnten dir auch ein eigenes einrichten.'

Schweigend sah sie mich an. Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Wenn sie doch wenigstens was sagen würde.

‚Warum möchtest du das ich zu dir ziehe?', fragte sie tonlos und ich war so schlau wie vorher.

‚Ich könnte dir jetzt tausend Gründe sagen. Weil es sicherer ist. Weil ich das Wohnheim nicht ertrage. Weil ich mich dort natürlicher verhalten kann und ähnliches. Doch der eigentliche Grund ist, weil ich dich so oft wie möglich in meiner Nähe haben möchte. Weil ich an jedem Morgen sehen will wie du aufwachst und abends wie du einschläfst. Weil ich dich liebe.' Hoffend sah ich zu ihr auf. Was würde sie nur antworten?

Ihr prüfender Blick lag immer noch auf mir, ich konnte es fast nicht mehr ertragen, doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. ‚Ja.'

‚Ja?', fragte ich immer noch angespannt.

„Ja, natürlich zieh ich zu dir und ich brauche auch kein eigenes Zimmer, du hast doch ein sehr gemütliches Bett. Ich liebe dich."

Ihre Lippen verschlossen meinen Mund noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte. Es mag egoistisch sein, aber in dem Moment war ich einfach nur glücklich und hatte meine Sorgen fast vergessen.

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile einfach so da und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen, aber wir konnten nicht ewig hier bleiben. Wir mussten diese perfekte Seifenblase verlassen und uns der Realität stellen.

Die Strasse hatte uns wieder. Wir flogen nur so über den Highway und je näher wir der Realität kamen umso mehr kehrten auch die Bilder der letzten Nacht zurück. Ich sah wieder die Verzweifelung, die Wut und den Hass in Sandys Gesicht. Sie war ein so schöner Vampir und eine Naturgewalt in ihrer Wut, aber ich sah auch wie sie starb. Wie alle starben. Wie die Welt sich verändern würde und das war unerträglich. Wir mussten einen Weg finden.

„Sagst du es mir jetzt oder willst du die ganze Heimfahrt darüber brüten?", fragte Sandy unvermittelt.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Das was dich schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ich mich so leicht von dir täuschen lasse. Das mit der Gabe hat dich zwar interessiert und das ich zu dir ziehe lag dir auch am Herzen, aber deswegen machst du nicht so ein Gesicht, mein Lieber. Also willst du es nicht einfach sagen?" Ich sah kurz zu ihr und sie blickte mich so herzerweichend an, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihr zu antworten.

„Also gut", stöhnte ich auf. „Es hat sehr wohl was mit unseren Gaben zu tun. Diese Verbindung zwischen uns ist nämlich keine Einbahnstrasse oder um es einfach auszudrücken, ich hatte heute Nacht durch dich eine Vision. Wir hatten eine Vision."

„Bitte was? Wir hatten eine Vision und warum ist davon keine Zeichnung vorhanden. Du hast sie doch nicht etwa vernichtet?", fragte sie leicht aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich habe nichts vernichtet und das würde ich auch nie tun", antwortete ich genauso ungehalten.

Ihre Hand suchte meine und drückte sie. „Entschuldige, dass hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen. Ich bin nur total verwirrt."

Zaghaft lächelte ich sie an, wie sollte ich ihr das verdenken, mir ging es doch genauso. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin auch verwirrt."

„Erzählst du mir von deiner Vision oder darf ich das nicht wissen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Du hast zuerst einen Brief an mich geschrieben, oder besser Jess hat durch dich geschrieben. Es ging hauptsächlich um unsere Tochter und um Marie, alles nicht so wild und dann ging es noch um die New Order."

„Die New Order", echote Sandy mit zitternder Stimme. „Was hat sie dir geschrieben?"

„Das wir sie unbedingt aufhalten müssen."

„War das alles?"

„Alles was sie geschrieben hat, aber sie hat auch noch Bilder in meinen Kopf gepflanzt. Bilder von einer möglichen Zukunft. Was geschieht wenn sie die Macht übernehmen." Es viel mir schwer darüber zu reden, die Bilder waren noch so frisch und ich wusste ja selbst noch nicht, was ich von ihnen halten sollte.

„Hat sie dir versklavte Menschen gezeigt?", ich nickte. „Und den Tod von Freunden?", wieder nickte ich. „Bruce wir müssen sie aufhalten. Ich will nicht dass so was geschieht. Was machen wir jetzt nur?"

„Wir werden kämpfen und es verhindern. Zumindest werden wir es versuchen. Was sollen wir sonst machen", antwortete ich im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Und womit fangen wir an?"

„Mit der Familie und unseren Freunden. Ich denke sie sollten wissen was auf uns zukommt."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", antwortet ich ohne zögern, es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Ich drückte Sandy mein Handy in die Hand. „Ruf bitte Carlisle an und bitte ihn uns heute Abend um acht zu besuchen. Sag es wäre wichtig und er soll alle mitbringen. Wirklich alle, auch den Hund."

„Du sollst ihn nicht immer so nennen", tadelte sie mich. „Aber warum rufst du ihn nicht an?"

„Weil du meine Gefährtin bist und als solche hat dein Wort das gleiche Gewicht wie meins. Daran sollen sich alle gewöhnen. Darum bittest du die Cullens auch nicht in meinem Namen, sondern im Namen unseres Clans, unserer Familie, zu einem Treffen."

Ich hörte wie sie schluckte. „Das ist dein voller Ernst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist mir todernst."

„Also gut." Sie streckte sich und setzte sich aufrecht in den Sitz. Ihre Finger flogen über das Telefon und dann wurde die Verbindung aufgebaut.

Es klingelte dreimal ehe an der andern Seite abgenommen wurde.

„Cullen", erklang Carlisles sanfte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo Mister Cullen", antwortete Sandy leicht nervös. „Hier spricht Sandy Stevens."

„Oh Sandy welche Freude, aber nenn mich doch bitte Carlisle. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Typisch Carlisle die Freundlichkeit in Person, er war einfach ein gutes Wesen. Aber gerade das machte mir Sorgen, bei dem was ich vor hatte könnte er sich als Hindernis erweisen.

„Also gut Carlisle. Es gibt einige Neuigkeiten, die unsere Familien dringend besprechen müssen. Darum bitten wir euch uns heute Abend zu besuchen", antwortete Sandy geschäftsmäßig.

Für einen Vampir schwieg Carlisle sehr lange. „Du sprichst für euren Zirkel?"

„Ich spreche für die Familie McGregor. Ja."

„Gut, wir werden kommen", antwortete ein überraschter Carlisle.

„Ich danke dir und bringt bitte Jacob mit. Er sollte das auch hören", aus Sandys Stimme war alle Unsicherheit verschwunden, so als hätte sie nie etwas anders getan.

„Wann sollen wir bei euch sein?"

„Würde euch acht Uhr passen?"

„Wir werden da sein. Bis dann.", antwortete Carlisle.

„Bis dann", mit einem Fingerdruck beendete sie das Gespräch und seufzte.

„War das so richtig?", fragte sie mich.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und drückte das Gas noch etwas fester durch.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt fahren wir ins Wohnheim, holen schon mal das Notwendigste und dann fahren wir nach Hause."

Es war schon fast fünf als wir den Campus erreichten, die Sonne war schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und so parkte ich nicht weit von Wohnheim entfernt. Sandy wollte heute nur ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Bücher einpacken. Ihren Computer und den Rest würden wir morgen holen.

Das alte Backsteingebäude mit all den Menschen darin würde ich ganz gewiss nicht vermissen. Vor allem April, die wie hätte es anders sein können schon wieder am Fenster stand, würde ich keine Träne nachweinen.

Wir hatten das Gebäude fast erreicht als die Tür aufging und Robbert ins Freie trat. Shit, den hatte ich in der Aufregung der letzten Wochen ganz vergessen. Meine Instinkte arbeiteten schneller als mein Verstand. Ohne dass ich darüber nachdachte zog ich Sandy hinter mich. Robbert sah mich verdutzt an und versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit einem Grinsen zu überspielen.

„Hallo Bruce", sagte er bedächtig.

„Hallo Robbert", knurrte ich, was ihn vor mir zurückweichen ließ.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Geh von der Tür weg", antwortete ich scharf.

Langsam gab er die Tür frei und sah mich fragend an. „Was ist denn los?"

„Geh doch schon mal packen", sagte ich zu Sandy und schob sie ins Innere des Gebäudes. Sie drückte noch meine Hand und lief die Treppen nach oben.

Robbert sah mich angestrengt aber wachsam an. Sein Körper war gespannt, aber seine Körperhaltung zeigte mir, dass er kein geübter Kämpfer war.

„Was ist dein Problem?", fragte er scharf.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich vor mir zurück „Was mein Problem ist? Du fragst wirklich was mein Problem ist", ich konnte mich gerade noch soweit beherrschen das ich ihn nicht anschrie. „Wir haben dich an unserem Tisch willkommen geheißen. Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst und läßt uns im Unklaren. Ist es das wie du es dir vorstellst?"

Ich ging weiter auf ihn zu, aber mit jedem Schritt den ich auf ihn zuging machte er einen zurück. So gelangten wir zu einer Wiese, die etwas abseits des Gebäudes lag.

„Ich weiß gar nicht von was du da redest", versuchte er sich rauszureden, aber nicht so. Nicht heute.

„Ach nein, soll ich deutlicher werden? Soll ich?", zischte ich wütend. Was dachte er wie weit er das Spiel mit mir treiben könnte?

„Ich wusste nicht wie ihr, wie du es aufnimmst und dann… Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Oder?", Enttäuschung und Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme mit und er ließ die Schultern hängen. Als ich nichts antwortete fragte er weiter. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich will dass du dich von Sandy fern hältst."

Ich sah ihn hart an und er nickte. „Dann bleibst du und deine Familie auch weg von April."

„Das wird uns nicht schwer fallen. Noch was, ich hoffe du kannst dich zurück halten, wir wollen hier kein Aufsehen. Hast du das Verstanden?"

Wütend sah er mich an. „Ich brauch mich von dir nicht belehren zu lassen. Ich weiß sehr gut wie man kein Aufsehen erregt und ich brauche diese Art von Nahrung nur ganz selten. Aber wie kommt ihr damit zurecht? Ständig ein Büffet um euch. Ihr seid doch viel gefährdeter als ich."

„Keiner von uns hat je diese Sorte Nahrung zu sich genommen, die Tiere des Waldes reichen uns vollkommen aus", konterte ich seinen Einwand.

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Tiere? Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Aber das ist eure Sache. War das alles oder gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

„April…", fing ich an.

„Ja?", fragte er erzürnt.

„Ich weiß nicht was du ihr erzählt hast, aber sie zu das sie den Mund hält. Wir wollen hier keinen Besuch aus Italien."

„Italien?", fragte er schulterzuckend, so als hätten er noch nie von den Volturi gehört.

„Die Volturi", fügte ich an, doch er sah mich immer noch fragend an.

„Was ist ein Volturi?"

Oh Mann, wie hatte er nur solange überlebt? „Das sind Uralte Vampire, die es gar nicht mögen wenn über unsereins gesprochen wird. Sollte sie quatschen und die Volturi erfahren das, dann werden sie sie einfach als Zwischenhappen nutzen. Und was dich angeht, dich würden sie schon deshalb töten, weil du bist was du bist. Mehr brauchen die nicht."

Ich sah wie er schluckte. „Sie wird nichts sagen. Ich denke wir sind hier fertig."

Langsam zog er sich zurück, seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet.

„So endet es also? Ich dachte wir könnten Freunde sein", sagte er leise und sah zum Boden.

Freunde? Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Mein Leben war so schon kompliziert genug. Auch ohne ihn. Und doch… Nein. Ich wusste es nicht. Im Moment sah ich dafür keinen Platz.

„Wir werden sehen was die Zeit mit sich bringt. Im Moment weiß ich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll", antwortete ich.

„Ja, da geht es mir genauso", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Er war schon fast weg als mir noch etwas einfiel. Auch wenn wir zurzeit keine Freunde sein konnten, war es doch meine Pflicht ihn zu warnen.

„Robbert", sagte ich worauf er sich überrascht umdrehte. „Noch einen kleinen Rat. Im Süden tobt eine neue Art Krieg, der sich von den üblichen Kämpfen unterscheidet, viele werden sterben. Wenn ich da unten Familie hätte würde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie dort weg ziehen. Soweit nach Norden wie möglich. Kanada wäre ein Land in die ich meine Lieben schicken würde. Verstehst du."

Er nickte und sagte leise „Danke."

Hatte ich das Richtige getan? Heute einen möglichen Freund verloren oder meine Familie vor einer Gefahr geschützt? Oder vielleicht beides? Ich wusste es nicht. All diese Entscheidungen, ich kam mir vor wie ein Blatt im Wind.

„Endlich Zuhause", sagte Sandy leicht euphorisch, als ich den Wagen vor dem großen Haus parkte.

„Ja, endlich", antwortete ich. „Komm lass uns rein gehen."

Schwer beladen machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Haus. Sandy und ich waren gerade durch die Tür geschlüpft, als ein dunkel gekleideter Blitz auf uns raste.

„Sandy", schrie Marie und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Wo wart ihr denn solange? Ich hatte euch am Freitag erwartet."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst", sagte Sandy etwas kurzatmig. „Könntest du bitte nicht so feste drücken."

„Oh", sagte Marie und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Also wo wart ihr so lange?"

„Wir…", fing Sandy an, aber ich fiel ihr ins Wort. „Wir wollten etwas Zeit für uns, ohne das du Vorwitznase die ganze Zeit neugierige Fragen stellst."

Beleidigt verzog Marie ihr Gesicht und streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Dich hab ich nicht vermisst."

„Das war mir klar. Wo ist Eddie?"

Sie deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Keller. „Wo wird der schon sein. Natürlich bei seinen Computern."

„Gut, dann werde ich ihn mal in seinen heiligen Hallen stören. Könntest du bitte die restlichen Sachen von Sandy aus dem Wagen nehmen und sie bitte in unser Zimmer bringen?", fragte ich und sah Marie bittend an.

Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als sie sich wieder umdrehte und uns fragend ansah. „Euer Zimmer?"

„Ja, unser Zimmer. Sandy zieht bei uns ein."

Maries Freudenschrei hörte ich nur noch gedämpft, das sollten sie Mädels ruhig alleine feiern oder was sie so machten. Ich jedenfalls war schon auf den Weg zu Eddie. Leise öffnete ich die Tür zu dem klimatisierten Raum. Dutzende von Servern brummten in ihren Racks vor sich hin und hinter einer Phalanx von Monitoren sah Eddie neugierig zu mir auf.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass du mich hier unten aufsuchst?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Ich setzte mich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl und versuchte mich zu sammeln.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat", sagte ich schließlich. „Bei einem Computerproblem."

„Bei einem Computerproblem?", fragte er überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann lass mal hören."

„Wäre es möglich…"

In den nächsten anderthalb Stunden erörterten wir die Möglichkeiten, die dazu führen könnten das alle vernetzten Computer weltweit ihren Dienst quittieren würden. Eddie war der Meinung dass es zwar schwierig aber nicht unmöglich wäre. Mit der entsprechenden Hardware, einem Stab von Hackern und genug Vorlaufzeit wäre es durchaus möglich. Er zeigte mir auch die Folgen auf, die ein solcher Ausfall jetzt schon hätte. Bei einem Netzausfall, von nur einem Tag, würde die Welt in eine tiefe Krise stürzen, bei einem längeren Ausfall würde unser Wirtschaftssystem zusammenbrechen. So einfach und erschreckend war das.

Ich hatte noch gerade genug Zeit um mich umzuziehen, ehe unsere Gäste kamen. Ich hatte eben mein Hemd zugeknöpft, als ich die Autos auf den Hof fahren hörte. Ich betrachte mich noch im Spiegel, zog die Krawatte gerade und als es klingelte war ich schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Der Tanz konnte beginnen.


	27. We Shall Fight

**We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender.**

Sir Winston Churchill, 04. Juni 1940, Rede vor dem britischen Unterhaus (1)

**26. We Shall Fight**

Jetzt wo der Augenblick gekommen war fühlte ich mich elend. Was sollte ich ihnen nur sagen? Würden sie mir glauben. Eine warme Hand legte sich in meine und blaue Augen sahen mich aufmunternd an.

Sandy nickte in Richtung Tür. „Willst du nicht öffnen?", fragte sie sanft.

„Doch natürlich", langsam legte ich die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie nach unten. Als die Tür aufschwang sah mich Carlisle erwartungsvoll an. Ich trat einen Schritt zu Seite und bat ihn herein. Einer nach dem Anderen betrat unser Haus wie es sich für einen Gastgeber gehörte begrüßte ich alle und doch ich war ein wenig steif. Sandy fiel es viel einfacher sie und Marie die auch zu uns gekommen war begrüßten alle mit Küsschen und nahmen ihnen die Wintermäntel ab. Die sonst so redselige Alice war heute recht schweigsam und sah mich nur an und Edward blickte immer wieder von Alice zu mir so als würde er einer stillen Konversation folgen. Mit Jacob und seinem Gestank fand ich wieder zu mir zurück, sein offenes Misstrauen und seine unverhohlene Feindseligkeit machten es leichter.

Nachdem die Jacken abgelegt und die Begrüßung hinter uns lag legte sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über uns. Ich wusste immer noch nicht wie ich anfangen sollte und wieder war es Sandy, die die Situation für mich rette.

„Marie und ich haben den großen Raum im ersten Stock vorbereite, vielleicht sollten wir dort reden", flüsterte sie mir zu.

Ich nickte und sah in lauter Augen die auf mich gerichtete waren. „Ich freu mich das ihr alle gekommen seid", fing ich an. „Wenn ihr mir nach oben folgen wollt, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

„Wir sind schon ganz neugierig weswegen du uns hergebeten hast", antwortete Carlisle und schloss sich uns an als wir nach oben gingen.

Der große Raum, wie Sandy ihn genannt hatte umfasste fast den ganzen Nordflügel und spiegelte die Vorliebe des Erbauers für das Rittertum wieder. Der Boden bestand aus uralten Eichenbohlen, an den Wänden hingen Goblins die mittelalterliche Jagdszenen darstellten und sogar einen Ritterrüstung stand in einer Ecke. Ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte im überdimensionierten offenen Kamin und indirektes Licht gab beleuchtete alles warm. Außer einer langen Tafel aus Eichenholz und dazu passenden Stühlen war der Raum ohne weitere Einrichtung. Die Vorbesitzer hatten den Raum für große Essen und Tänze genutzt und wir hatten ihn, da wir uns über seine weitere Verwendung noch nicht einig waren, so belassen.

Ich nahm den Platz am einen Kopfende und Carlisle den am anderen ein. Zu meiner Rechten saß Sandy und links Marie und Eddie. Die Cullens nahmen die restlichen Plätze ein und wieder sahen alle zu mir. Sandy drückte aufmunternd meine Hand und so erhob ich mich.

„Ich heiße euch noch einmal alle willkommen", sprach ich nach einigen Sekunden, wobei meine Stimme vor Anspannung leicht zitterte. „Ich freue mich das ihr unserer Einladung Folge geleistet seid. Sicherlich fragt ihr euch warum sie so kurzfristig erfolgte, doch wir haben neue Erkenntnisse über die New Order und darüber müssen wir sprechen."

Edward sah mich etwas angesäuert an. „Ist es nötig das dafür alle anwesend sind?" und sah dabei zu Nessie.

„Ja, Edward. Ich denke wir sollten alle wissen was da auf uns zukommt. Davor kann du sie nicht schützen", erwiderte ich mit bedauern.

„Worum geht es hier und was sind das für neue Erkenntnisse", mischte sich jetzt Carlisle in die Diskussion ein.

„Wir sollten alle hören was Bruce zu sagen hat", pflichtete mir Alice zu und erntete dafür von Edward einen vernichtenden Blick.

Stille. Alle sahen wieder zu mir und das wurde langsam unangenehm.

„Die New Order", fing ich wieder an, „haben die Absicht die ganze Welt zu beherrschen." Ein leises Raunen ertönte am Tisch.

„Was unterscheidet sie dann von den Volturi?", fragte Rose leicht angesäuert und blies über ihre perfekt lackierten Fingernägel.

„Nun, das sie eine Schritt weiter gehen werden als die Volturi. Sie wollen sich erst die meisten Vampire untertan machen und dann die Menschen versklaven", antwortete ich kühl.

Esme stöhnte hörbar auf und griff nach der Hand von Carlisle, der mich fassungslos anstarrte. Jasper nickte nur, so als hätte er es erwartet. Alice nickte mir nur zu, während Bella den Arm um ihre verstörte Tochter legte. Aus Emmett wurde ich nicht schlau, er hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht ob für ihn alles nur ein Spiel war oder ob es daran lag das seine Rose für einen Augenblick ihre Fassade fallen ließ und einen verängstigten Eindruck machte, wer weiß. Jacob hatte sich jedenfalls in seinen Stuhl zurück gelehnt und sah mich aufmerksam an. Für ihn stand der Schutz der Menschen an oberster Stelle und ich war mir sicher, dass ich in ihm einen Verbündeten aus der Not gefunden hatte. Er würde Kämpfen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Carlisle als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Nun die New Order werden einen Arme aufstellen wie die Vampirwelt sie noch nicht gesehen hat. Zu ihrer Elite werden nur Vampire gehören die herausragende Talente haben, mit ihrer Hilfe werden sie die Volturi, die Clans in China und Indien vernichten. Ist dies geschehen werden sie die Welt ins Chaos stürzen. Mehre tödliche Seuchen werden die Menschen dezimieren und anschließend werden sie mit einem Computervirus sämtliche Computer dauerhaft lahmlegen. Dies wird zu Kriegen führen die die Menschheit an den Rand der Vernichtung führen wird.

Ist dies geschehen wird die New Order die verbleibenden Menschen einfangen, in Lager pferchen und wie Nutzvieh halten.

Uns Vampire werden die Menschen als Götter verehren.

Wenn die New Order erst die Menschheit kontrolliert werden sie auch sämtliche Vampire beherrschen, denn wer die Hand auf der Nahrung hat, der kann bestimmen. Alle Vampire die sich nicht ihrer Führung unterwerfen werden vernichtet. In ihrer Welt wird es nur noch sie geben, für uns ist da kein Platz.

Sicher sie werden an einigen von uns ein sehr großes Interesse haben oder besser sie sind an unseren Gaben interessiert aber sie sehen in unserer Lebensweise auch einen Gefahr für ihrer Herrschaft, wären wir doch nicht auf sie als Nahrungslieferant angewiesen.

Sie werden uns vernichten. Alle. Auch für euch Gestaltwandler wird es in ihrem Reich keinen Platz geben.

Ich habe als Mensch und als Vampir in Kriegen gekämpft und ich hatte gehoffte das diese Zeit hinter mir liegt, denn niemand hasst den Krieg mehr als ich aber ich werde nicht zusehen wie sie diesen teuflischen Plan verwirklichen. Ich werde nicht warten das sie vor meiner Tür stehen und meine Familie vernichten. Ich werde nicht mit ansehen wie sie die Welt in Chaos stürzen.

**Ich werde kämpfen!**

Und euch meine Freunde lade ich dazu ein an meiner Seite zu stehen. Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren das wir gewinnen, geschweige denn das wir es alle überleben. Aber ich will verflucht sein wenn ich mich dieser Tyrannei nicht entgegenstelle.

Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur."(2)

Als ich mich setze hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle sahen sich verdutzt an und dann als die Schocksekunde um war redeten alle wild durcheinander. Ich drehte mich zu Sandy die mich aufmunternd ansah. Wieder einmal verlor ich mich in ihrem Blau und die Welt um mich hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu existieren. Ob ich mich wohl auch in ihrem Blick verlieren würde wenn er golden wäre?

Als sich eine Hand auf meine legte kehrte ich wieder in die Welt zurück.

Es war Marie die meine Hand drückte. „Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite stehen. Selbst wenn du uns in die Hölle führst. **Ich werde auch Kämpfen.**"

„**Und ich ebenfalls**", stimmte Eddie zu. „Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur, lautet unsere Familienmotto und ich werde mich keinem Tyrannen beugen."

„Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur. Ich werde dahin gehen wo du hingehst. Sie zu bekämpfen ist der einzige Weg der uns bleibt", pflichtete auch Sandy zu. Meine Familie stand auf meiner Seite und das war schon mal ein Anfang.

„Wieso sollen wir uns eigentlich mit der New Order rumschlagen? Sollen sich doch die Volturi um sie kümmern, schließlich ist das doch eher ihre Aufgabe", sagte Rose so laut das alle anderen verstummten.

„Ja lasst es uns den Volturi melden, sie sind doch für solch unappetitliche Dinge zuständig"; stimmte ihr Esme voller Hoffnung zu. Ich konnte sie verstehen, sie war sehr mütterlich. Die Mütter hatten es nie leicht im Krieg und der ständigen Angst das eines der Kinder fallen könnte.

„Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe", antwortete ich ruhig, da ich die Frage erwartete hatte. „Erstens wer sagt uns das sich Aro nachdem er die Führung vernichtet hat, sich den Plan zu eigen macht und ihn selbst durchführt. Zweitens hatten die Volturi noch nie so einen Gegner und drittens sind sie nicht mehr stark genug um alleine zu gewinnen."

„Punkt eins und zwei kann ich nachvollziehen", mischte sich jetzt auch Carlisle in das Gespräch ein. „Aber was lässt dich annehmen das sie nicht oder nicht mehr stark genug sind um alleine zu gewinnen?"

Ich lächelte kalt. „Was ist eurer Ansicht nach die stärkste Waffe der Volturi?"

„Jane", antwortete Rose.

„Nein, Alec", wiedersprach ihr Emmett.

„Es ist Alec", stimmte Jasper zu. Er war bis jetzt sehr ruhig geblieben, hatte ab und an zu Edward gesehen und fast nichts gesagt. „Jane kann zwar eine Person sehr effektiv ausschalten, aber wenn sich mehrere Gegner zusammen tun wäre sie ohne den Schutz der restlichen Wache machtlos. Alec wiederum kann auch eine größere Gruppe allein in Schach halten. Ohne Bella hätte er uns einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Wache hätte ohne Mühe einen nach dem anderen verbrannt", dann sah er zu mir. „Hat die New Order jemanden mit einem ähnlichen Talent wie Bella in ihren Reihen? Wenn nicht sehe ich nicht wie sie gegen die Volturi bestehen sollten."

„Nein", ich hörte wie Bela deutlich ausatmete, doch Jasper ließ sich nicht täuschen und sah mich aufmerksam an. „Es ist schlimmer. Alec ist zu ihnen übergelaufen."

Jasper nickte bedächtig und faltete seine Hände. „Das erklärt einiges", sagte er leise. „Auch ich habe meine Quellen bemüht nachdem wir aus Europa zurückgekommen sind."

„Davon hast du gar nichts erzählt", unterbrach ihn Carlisle irritiert.

„Ich wollte erst Gewissheit, warum euch unnötig beunruhigen?", erwiderte Jasper. „Nun ich habe mich mit ein paar Nomaden und Kämpfern aus dem Süden unterhalten. Ich hatte sogar ein kurzes Gespräch mit Maria. Es ist so wie Bruce geschildert hatte die New Order überrennt zurzeit den Süden, wobei immer nur die ohne Gaben sterben. Die mit Gaben erscheinen einige Zeit später wieder auf der Bildfläche und sind dann glühende Anhänger der New Order. Ich vermute das da ein Vampir mit großer Macht am Werk ist, der ihnen eine Art Gehirnwäsche verpasst. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären warum Vampire die seit Jahrhunderten so auf ihre Unabhängigkeit achten plötzlich sich einer Organisation anschließen. Doch noch etwas ist mir aufgefallen, die New Order hat so gut wie keine Verluste und es gibt in letzter Zeit auch niemanden mehr der ihr entkommt. Ich hab mich gefragt wie das möglich ist aber jetzt weiß ich es. Wenn sie Alec auf ihrer Seite haben sind sie so gut wie unbesiegbar."

„Aber sie können doch nicht alle Menschen umbringen. Opa, sag dass das mit den Seuchen so nicht möglich ist", piepste die kleine Nessie und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Carlisle straffte sich und sah traurig zu ihr. „Doch meine Kleine das ist es."

„Aber das darf nicht sein, können wir den gar nichts machen?", flehte sie.

„Wir werden es einfach nicht soweit kommen lassen", brummte Jacob und sah dann zu Carlisle. „Auch wenn euch anderen offensichtlich klar ist wie so was machbar ist, würde ich doch gerne wissen was da auf uns zukommen würde. Gut das viele Menschen von einen Seuche niedergestreckt werden, aber doch nicht so viele. Das kann ich mir nun echt nicht vorstellen. Wie läuft so was ab? Hat der Staat oder die Uno nicht einen Plan wie man es verhindern kann?"

Carlisle schwieg einen Augenblick dann straffte er sich. „Doch es gibt schon solche Pläne, aber ich fürchte wenn man es richtig anstellt werden sie nichts nützen. Wenn jemand Zugriff auf einen genetischveränderten Virus hat ist es durchaus möglich."

„Aber wie Carlisle? Wie läuft so was ab?", hackte Jacob nach.

„Nehmen wir einen hochansteckende Krankheit wie Ebola, oder auch nur einen Grippevirus. Der wird so verändert das er gegen die bekannten Medikamente resistent ist, sich durch die Luft und von Mensch zu Mensch überträgt. Er sollte einen möglichst eine Inkubationszeit von zwei Tagen bis zu einer Woche haben und nach wenigen Tagen zum Tod führen. Wenn du ihn dann an einem Internationalen Flughafen oder gar mehreren gleichzeitig freisetzt, dann hat er sich durch all die Reisenden schon über die ganze Welt verteilt bevor wir überhaupt wissen was da auf uns zukommt. Zuerst wären es nur wenige Menschen die sich krank fühlten, dann kämen die ersten in die Krankenhäuser und innerhalb kürzester Zeit wären sie überfüllt. Stell die Krankenhäuser vor wo es nicht mehr genug Betten für alle gibt, wo die Kranken auf dem Boden liegen und die Ärzte und Pfleger nichts machen können. Dann kommt es zum Massensterben und wir wüsten nicht wohin mit all den Leichen. Menschen würden einfach in Massengräbern verscharrt. Die die nicht infiziert sind würden versuchen zu fliehen und damit die Seuche weiter tragen. Das alles würde nicht nur an einem Ort geschehen, den könnte man ja unter Quarantäne stellen, sondern es würde überall auf der Welt gleichzeitig passieren. Das ist ein Albtraum den ich mir gar nicht vorstellen möchte."

„Und wenn dann noch das Netz zusammen bricht ist das Chaos perfekt", fügte Eddie hinzu.

Carlisle sah ihn an. „Könntest du uns die Konsequenzen erklären? Das ist ja dein Fachgebiet."

„Viele denken was macht es schon wenn wir keine Computer mehr haben, die Welt ist vor 30 oder 40 Jahren auch nicht unter gegangen als wir noch keinen hatten, aber sie übersehen wie abhängig wir heute von ihnen sind. Das erste was wir merken würden ist das es dunkel wird, weil das Stromnetzt ohne die Kontrolle durch Computer zusammenbrechen würde. Dasselbe gilt auch für unsere Gas und Wasserversorgung. Das Finanzwesen ist ohne Computer nicht mehr steuerbar. Es würden keine Bahnen mehr fahren, der Flugverkehr würde eingestellt. Auf Schiffen würden wieder Sextanten genutzt und der Straßenverkehr… stellt euch das mal vor ohne Navi, Verkehrsleitsysteme oder Ampeln, aber was soll es gäbe eh kein Benzin an den Zapfsäulen. Sämtliche Produktion würde stillliegen, weil ohne Strom und Maschinen nichts mehr läuft. Es gäbe keine Versorgung mehr mit Nahrungsmittel, wisst ihr das die Menschen kaum mehr Nahrung in ihren Häusern lagern. Spätestens nach einer Woche im Dunkeln, ohne Wasser, ohne Nahrung und Heizung oder Klimaanlage würde die Hölle losbrechen. Hungeraufstände wären die Folge. Ach eh ich es vergesse kein Telefon, kein Fernsehen, vielleicht noch ein paar Radiosender, das ist alles was noch bliebe und das dauerhaft. Wenn sämtliche Computer zerstört sind kann man sie ja auch nicht schnell mal ersetzen. Innerhalb von Monaten wären wir auf einem Stand wie im Mittelalter, nur das die Menschen es damals gewöhnt waren so zu leben, ihnen fehlen heute einfach die Fähigkeiten um zu überleben. Wenn das mitten während einer Pandemie geschieht, nun das kann sich ja jeder selbst ausmalen", er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will so was nicht erleben, echt."

„Das ganze würde also zu einer Apokalypse führen", das waren die ersten Worte die Edward zu unserer kleinen Diskussion beitrug. „Uns bleib also nur die Wahl zu kämpfen oder zu hoffen das sie jemand anderes aufhält."

„Und wer sollte dieser jemand sein?", fragte Marie.

„Wenn die Volturi Alec verloren haben fallen sie schon mal weg und die Chinesen und Inder werden sich hier nicht einmischen, um nicht die alten Verträge der hohen Häuser zu verletzen. Immerhin würde eine Missachtung der Einflussbereiche zu einem Krieg zwischen ihnen führen. Die Lage ist verzwickt", führte er aus ohne richtig Stellung zu beziehen.

„Nein ist sie nicht Bruder", antwortete ihm Jasper energisch. „Ich für meinen Teil werde Kämpfen", dann sah er zu Carlisle. „Du warst immer sehr gut zu mir aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Tut mir leid."

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun Jasper", antwortet Carlisle mit Schmerz in der Stimme, traurig sah er zu Esme die ihn mit steinerner Miene ansah.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl Liebster, wenn wir hier nicht einschreiten ist unser Weg friedlich und helfend unter den Menschen zu leben gescheitert. Wir müssen kämpfen, auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht meine Kinder in Gefahr zu wissen", Esmes sprach ganz leise und man konnte ihre Anspannung mit jedem Wort das sie zittrig sprach hören, als sie endete senkte sie den Kopf und verbarg ihn dann zwischen ihren Händen, damit wir anderen ihr Angst nicht sehen sollten, was natürlich sinnlos war.

Carlisle nickte und streichelte dann ganz sanft über ihr Haar, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Alice.

Die kleine Elfe saß Hand in Hand mit Jasper da und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht so weit in die Zukunft sehen, dafür sind noch zu viele Entscheidungen auf allen Seiten in der Schwebe. Alec ist für mich wie ein schwarzes Loch, es ist so als würde es ihn gar nicht geben, doch wenn wir zu den Volturi gehen wird Aro Bruce bitten ihn zu suchen und mich nach seiner Zukunft fragen. Wir werden ihm auch dann nicht antworten können aber ich sehe das eine Rothaarige Vampiren mit starken Kräften uns zu den Volturi begleiten wird", kurz sah sie zu mir und lächelte. „Deine Tochter wird bald heimkehren. Aber zurück zum Thema kämpfen oder nicht kämpfen. Ich sehe nicht wie wir uns diesem Konflikt entziehen könnten", jetzt drehte sie sich zu Carlisle. „und das weißt du so gut wie ich, deine Entscheidung ist doch schon gefallen."

„Danke Alice", antwortete Carlisle und drehte sich zu Bella. „Bella, was sagst du?"

„Ich?", fragte sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend. „Oh, eigentlich möchte ich nicht kämpfen aber wenn ich an meine Mum, Charlie und meine Freund von früher denke. Wir können sie doch nicht so einem Schicksal überlassen."

„Ich sehe leider auch keinen andren Weg", fügte Edward hinzu. „Kampf scheint der einzig mögliche Weg zu sein."

Carlisle nickte und sah zu Nessie als Edward böse zischte. „Carlisle das kannst du nicht machen."

„Sie ist genauso daran beteiligt wie wir alle und ich möchte ihre Meinung hören", beharrte Carlisle.

„Sie ist immer noch ein Kind", widersprach Edward.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache das auch sie in Gefahr ist wenn wir in den Krieg ziehen und darum will ich wissen was sie denkt", Carlisles Worte ließen diesmal keinen Widerspruch zu und so schwieg Edward angesäuert.

„Nessie Schatz was würdest du tun?"

Nessie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und sagte lange nichts dann sah sie Edward. „Daddy ich weiß das du mich beschützen möchtest aber müssen wir denn nicht auch Opa Charlie, Sue und den Menschen die wir sonst kennen helfen? Wären wir nicht genauso schlecht wie diese Monster die alle töten wollen wenn wir einfach zusehen? Ich weiß du hast Angst um mich und um Mummy aber ich könnte mich selbst nicht im Spiegel betrachten wenn wir nicht kämpfen würden, egal wie gefährlich es ist."

Edward nahm sie ganz sanft in seinen Arm und flüsterte. „Ich weiß Schatz."

Als Carlisle zu Jacob sah knurrte der Wolf nur leise, man merkte wie schwer es ihm viel ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Er zitterte sogar leicht, was gewiss kein gutes Zeichen war, oder vielleicht doch?

„Carlisle es ist mir egal wie du dich entscheidest aber die Rudel werden Kämpfen und wenn Sam sich weigert werde ich mein Geburtsrecht einfordern. Wir werden nicht mitansehen wie ein Haufen blutsaugender Parasiten die Menschen unterjochen. Wir werden kämpfen und sie zerreißen", polterte er stolz und es fehlte nur noch das er ein, huck ich habe gesprochen, am Ende anfügte.

Carlisle schwieg zu Jacobs Ausbruch und sah zu Emmett der fröhlich vor sich hin grinste. Er war wirklich ein großes Kind und man sah ihm die Vorfreude an. „Klar bin ich dabei oder meint ihr ihr dürft den ganzen Spaß ohne mich haben. Endlich kommt mal leben in die Bude", lachte er spitzbübig und erhielt fast im selben Moment von Rose einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Idiot", murmelte sie, dann sah sie Carlisle streng an. „Ihr würdet ja eh nicht auf mich hören. Ich sagte ja die bringen nur Ärger. Aber bitte wenn wir uns alle heldenhaft in unser Schwert stürzen wollen, an mir soll es nicht scheitern. Ich frag mich nur wie wir mit denen fertig werden sollen? Oder fangen wir jetzt auch an einen eigenen Armee zu züchten?"

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", widersprach ihr Carlisle energisch. „Und darüber solltest du keinen Scherze machen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht aber ich sehe nicht was wir ausrichten können wenn selbst die Volturi", sie zeigte mit der Hand auf mich. „Laut dem da, nicht in der Lage sind sie zu stoppen."

„Mäßige dich", polterte Carlisle. „Du wirst dich so benehmen wie es sich für einen Cullen geziemt."

Ich wollte schon sagen das es nicht so schlimm wäre, ich hatte schon schlimmere Beschimpfungen gehört aber so wie die beiden sich anstarrten ging es um mehr als nur einen kleine Entschuldigung bei mir. Auch wenn die Cullens nach außen die heile Familie vorführten, gab es auch bei ihnen eine Rangordnung, bei der Carlisle eindeutig an oberster Stelle stand und Rose hatte wohl gerade eines der Familiengesetze verletzt. Da mischte ich mich besser nicht ein.

Schließlich senkte Rose den Blick und drehte sich dann langsam zu mir. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie emotionslos. „Ich hätte so nicht über dich sprechen dürfen. Entschuldige."

Ich merkte wie schwer ihr diese Worte gefallen waren und wollte kein weiteres Öl ins Feuer gießen, darum nickte ich nur leicht. „Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes geschehen." Damit war die Angelegenheit für mich beendet und sah zu Carlisle. „Und wie entscheidest du dich?"

Er faltete seine schlanken Hände und sah lange in die knisternden Flammen des offenen Kamins. Angestrengt dachte er nach und wog das für und wieder ab. Mir war bewusst welch große Bürde diese Entscheidung für ihn bedeutete. Er war der friedlichste Vampir den ich kannte und jetzt sollte er sich für einen Feldzug gegen andere Vampire entscheiden. Einen Krieg dessen Länge und Ausgang niemand von uns absehen konnte. Seine friedliche Welt war zusammengebrochen wie ein Kartenhaus und ich kam mir vor wie der Lausbub der am Tisch gewackelt hatte.

„Bruce du stürzt mich in ein Dilemma", Carlisle sprach langsam und bedächtig ohne aufzusehen, fast so als spräche er zu sich selbst „Ich sehe es nicht gerne wenn wir töten müssen, denn darauf läuft der Krieg zu dem du uns aufrufst hinaus. Wir werden eine uns noch unbekannte Anzahl an Vampiren vernichten müssen. Ich habe das immer zu vermeiden gesucht, gut wir haben auch das ein oder andere Mal kämpfen müssen aber doch nur um uns zu verteidigen. Hier aber werden wir auch angreifen müssen, nur um andere zu bestrafen für Taten die sie noch nicht begangen haben. Ich will dir nicht verheimlichen wie sehr mir das wiederstrebt."

Ich konnte ein stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Carlisle hob die Hand und gab mir zu verstehen das er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. „Und doch kann ich die Augen vor den möglichen Konsequenzen, die ein Nichteingreifen nach sich ziehen würde, verschließen. Wenn nur die kleinste Chance besteht, das wir verhindern können das sie die Menschheit vernichten und versklaven bin ich bereit es zu tun. Nein, ich bin nicht nur bereit es zu tun ich fühle mich moralisch dazu verpflichtet. Wir werden in diesem Kampf auf der Seite derer stehen die sich selbst nicht verteidigen können. Wir werden kämpfen und hoffen das wir richtig handeln."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum als er geendet hatte, jeder wusste das ab jetzt das Leben nicht mehr das Selbe war und so erleichtert wie ich auch über Carlisles Entscheidung war, konnte ich mich doch nicht freuen, stand uns doch eine harte, schwere Zeit bevor.

„Ich danke dir für deine Worte, ich weiß wie schwer dir diese Entscheidung gefallen ist. Auch mir fällt es nicht leicht aber es ist der einzige Weg der uns bleibt, wenn wir die Menschen und unsere Art zu leben retten wollen. Ich danke euch allen", antwortete ich leise.

Es war vollbracht ich hatte mein erste Ziel erfüllt aber wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Soweit hatte ich noch nicht gedacht, bis jetzt war ich immer der Ausführende, der Taktiker, nicht der Stratege. Doch auch da würde uns einen Lösung einfallen, denn eins war ich nicht. Allein.

(1) [link href=".com/watch?v=5IHadByMvXk"] Video [/link]

(2) Motto der McGregors: Niemals wird Gefahr ohne Gefahr besiegt.

Hey,

ich weiß ihr habt diesmal sehr lange warten müssen, aber manchmal geht das normale Leben einfach vor. Ich hab jetzt meine Weiterbildung erfolgreich beendet und werde jetzt auch wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben. Außerdem nehme ich an einem Contest teil und hab dafür einen OS geschrieben den ich nach der Abstimmung einstellen werde.

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.

LG

IRA

PS. Bruce hat sich ein wenig selbstständig gemacht und sich im Netz ein wenig umgesehen. Ihr erreicht ihn jetzt bei Facebook. [link href=".?id=100001797737246"] Klick mich [/link] Dort erfahrt ihr dann auch das neueste von ihm, wie weit die neuen Kapitel sind und auch ein paar kleine Ausblicke darauf.


	28. Übereinkunft & Vergangenes

**27. Übereinkunft & Vergangenes **

Auch wenn mein Ziel, eine Allianz zu schmieden erreicht war, wusste ich, dass es nur der Anfang war. Es gab noch so viel zu tun, so viele Unwägbarkeiten zu berechnen, das ich noch nicht einmal absehen konnte, wo ich, wo wir beginnen sollten.

Es lag eine fast greifbare Anspannung im Raum, wir waren alle noch von unserer Entscheidung und dem was sie für unser Leben bedeutete wie betäubt. Wie oft beschloss man schon in einen Krieg zu ziehen?

Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und noch immer sagte niemand ein Wort, doch ich sah die versteckten Blicke die Carlisle und mir zugeworfen wurden, so als wäre es an uns das Schweigen zu brechen und den Weg zu bestimmen. Wären sie ein kleiner Clan den man mit einem Schlag vernichten könnte, ja, dann wäre es einfach und ich wüsste genau was zu tun wäre, aber hier mussten wir anders vorgehen. Doch wie?

Die klassische Kriegslehre sagt, das man zuerst seinen Gegner kennen musste, seine Stärken und Schwächen analysieren, damit man den Stärken ausweichen und die Schwächen ausnutzen konnte. Doch was waren ihre Stärken? Sie waren ein sehr großer Clan, der fast nur auf Gaben setzte, und sie würden nicht davor zurückschrecken eine große Armee von Neugeborenen zu erschaffen, wenn es nötig war um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen.

Wir, wenn ich die Cullens und uns als einen Kriegsclan ansah, dürften zwar der größte Clan in Nordamerika sein, der nicht zu ihnen gehörte, aber in einer offenen Schlacht würden sie uns bestimmt überrennen. Wir mussten also geschickt vorgehen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", es war Eddie der die Stille durchbrach und uns in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. „Wir können ja wohl kaum in den Süden aufbrechen und einfach alles töten was uns über den Weg läuft, dafür sind wir nicht stark genug. Nein, mal im Ernst wie gehen wir vor?"

Jasper sah ihn sanft lächelnd an. „Sie offen anzugreifen würde trotz unserer Stärke nur dazu führen das wir sterben. Sie können jederzeit eine Armee erschaffen oder unterhalten sogar eine. Uns fehlt dieses Instrument in unserem Arsenal. Außerdem wäre es nicht schlau einen Gegner zu attackieren ohne seine Möglichkeiten zu kennen. Egal wie stark jeder einzelne von uns ist, wir sind nicht aufeinander eingestimmt. Wir werden trainieren müssen, bis wir wie eine Einheit, wie ein Körper handeln können und das wird seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Jasper war ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Er betrachtete das Problem wie ein Soldat. Es war gut ihn bei uns zu haben.

„Wir sollten auch die Volturi nicht außer Acht lassen", warf Edward ein, worauf ihm Bella einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf. „Ich mag sie zwar nicht, aber es wäre dumm sie nicht mit einzubinden. Zum einen benötigen wir ihre Kampfkraft und sie würden eh früher oder später von diesem Kampf betroffen, dann wäre es doch besser wir würden uns direkt mit ihnen abstimmen."

„Glaubst du man kann Aro trauen?", fragte Emmett.

„Er wird immer seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen, Bruder. Aber haben wir eine andere Wahl?", Edward zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Keiner wiedersprach ihm.

„Da die New Order auch in China aktiv ist, dürfen wir die Gelaohui nicht vergessen. Es wäre fatal ohne ihre Erlaubnis im Reich der Mitte tätig zu werden", warf Alice ein.

„Die Gelaohui, was ist denn das?", fragte Jacob und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Die Gesellschaft der älteren Brüder", antwortete ich, doch man sah ihm an, dass er auch diese Bezeichnung noch nie gehört hatte. „Sie sind die Herrscher von China, Korea, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand und Kambodscha. Sie regieren schon seit der Zeit der streitenden Reiche und sind viel älter als die Volturi."

„Moment, willst du mir gerade sagen das die Volturi nicht die Alleinherrscher sind? Sondern sich die Macht, mit diese Geladings und ihr hattet eben noch Indische Clans erwähnt, teilen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, aber es ist noch etwas komplizierter. Japan hat sich immer gegen Einmischungen von außen gewehrt. Dort herrschen die Kokuryūkai, was schwarzer Drachenbund heißt. Sie haben sich total abgeschottet und vernichten jeden Gaijin, also Ausländer, der sich unaufgefordert auf ihre Inseln begibt. Und zu guter Letzt gibt es noch das Kali-Aschram in Indien. Sie sind die ältesten überhaupt, manche behaupten das ihre Anführerin schon 5.000 Jahre alt ist.

Schon ehe die Volturi die Macht von den Rumänen an sich gerissen haben bestand schon ein Vertrag der großen Häuser, die die jeweiligen Einflussgebiete und die grundlegenden Gesetze, wie z.B. das wir uns unauffällig benehmen müssen, regelte.

Als die Volturi dann die Macht übernommen hatten versicherten sie den anderen Häusern, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatten in ihre Gebiete einzufallen und so wurde der Vertrag erneuert.

Seit damals hat sich nichts geändert, jedes der Häuser ist einfach zu stark als das sie ohne schwere Verluste erobert werden könnten", damit beendete ich meinen Vortrag.

Jacob sah mich lange an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nun die New Order scheint nicht deiner Meinung zu sein."

„Und das zeigt uns nur wie gefährlich sie sind", sagte Jasper leise. „Sie erweitern ihr Reich auf dem Gebiet zweier großer Häuser und beide greifen nicht ein. Daran sieht man wie tönern die Füße sind auf denen unsere Welt aufgebaut ist. Wenn wir die großen Häuser zu einer Zusammenarbeit bewegen könnten, ja dann…"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet im Raum schweben, aber innerlich konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen. Die Wache der Volturi vereint mit den Kämpfern der anderen Häuser, das wäre eine Streitmacht der niemand wiederstehen könnte, doch ich sah keinen Weg der dazu führen würde. Sie waren einfach zu stolz für eine solche Maßnahme, müssten sie sich und aller Welt doch eingestehen dass sie Hilfe benötigten.

„Dann müssen wir sie halt von einer Zusammenarbeit überzeugen", Bella sah uns alle voller Hoffnung an.

„Stell dir das nicht so einfach vor", erwiderte Carlisle. „Die hohen Häuser sind seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr richtig gefordert worden. Nun, eigentlich hat sie noch niemand ernsthaft herausgefordert. Für sie ist eine Gefahr die nicht aus ihren Reihen kommt undenkbar und das macht sie unflexibel."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", widersprach ihm Alice. „Aro ist durch den Verlust von Alec durchaus bereit sich mit den anderen Häusern zu verständigen. Doch Caius hat Angst, die Volturi könnten ihr Gesicht verlieren. Marcus und Aro sehen das praktischer, sie verlieren lieber ihr Gesicht als ihr Leben. Doch wissen sie nicht wie sie sich mit den anderen Häuser verständigen sollen, da sie seit ihrer Machtübernahme nur einen einzigen Kontakt hatten und der ging über Unterhändler, die nicht mehr existieren. Eine Situation wie diese hatte niemand vorausgesehen."

„Trotzdem sollten wir nicht von uns aus als Vermittler auftreten, das könnte nur zu Missverständnissen führen, aber wenn uns die Volturi bitten ist das natürlich etwas anders", verkündete Edward und alle waren damit einverstanden.

„Damit wäre unser Problem, dass wir zu wenige sind, immer noch nicht gelöst", wandte Rosalie ein. „Ich finde wir sollten auch mit unseren Freunden reden, immerhin wären sie von einem Sieg der New Order auch betroffen. Wenn es schon um unser aller Freiheit geht sollten sie auch etwas dafür tun, oder sollen wir allein unseren Kopf riskieren?"

Marie lächelte. „Nein Rose, das sollten wir nicht. Ich finde auch das sie ihren Anteil leisten sollten."

„Das müssen wir aber vorsichtig angehen", sagte Carlisle und sah zu mir. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir denn noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke es werden noch ein paar Jahre vergehen, ehe sie die Kontrolle über die Vampire erreicht haben und vorher werden sie nicht zu ihrem finalen Schlag ausholen. Wir dürften also noch genug Zeit haben um eine schlagkräftige Koalition zu formen."

„Gut, dann sollten wir unsere Freunde darauf vorbereiten, es geht hier ja auch um ihre Freiheit. Seit ihr damit einverstanden?", fragte Carlisle in die Runde und alle nickten.

„Dann ist es so beschlossen", antwortete ich als die Reihe an mir war.

„Ich denke mal dass wir für heute durch sind", meinte Carlisle, dann sah er zu Sandy, Nessie und Jack. „Es ist schon spät und einige von uns brauchen ihren Schlaf. Außerdem sollten wir alle erst einmal die neue Situation verarbeiten und alles bedenken. Wir sehen uns ja jetzt öfter, dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen. Oder gibt es noch etwas?"

Ich überlegte kurz aber mir fiel im Moment auch nichts ein. „Nein, ich denke wir sind durch für heute."

Doch dann räusperte sich Eddie. „Eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich noch", alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Carlisle unterbrich mich wenn ich es falsch sehe, aber für die Entwicklung des Virus ist doch bestimmt eine spezielle Ausrüstung und vor allem auch bestimmte Rohstoffe von Nöten."

„Ja?", antwortete Carlisle neugierig.

„Und ich denke mal das man eine aufwändige Ausbildung benötigt um die Viren zur Waffe zu formen", Carlisle nickte. „Gut, dann benötige ich von dir eine Liste über die notwendige Ausrüstung und Personen die für die Entwicklung in Frage kämen, bzw. wo solche Fachkräfte ausgebildet werden, damit ich sie überwachen kann."

„Du glaubst sie werden Menschen einsetzen?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Natürlich werden sie das", antwortete er im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Wir Vampire sind zwar intelligent genug und könnten uns das Wissen aneignen, aber kaum jemand hat die Geduld sich für ein Studium, solange unter Menschen aufzuhalten. Es ist doch nur logisch wenn sie sich einfach fertige Fachkräfte durch Verwandlung zulegen. Auch wenn es uns schwer fällt sich an konkrete Ereignisse zu erinnern, verlieren wir doch nicht unsere Fähigkeiten, die wir uns als Mensch zugelegt haben. Also ich würde an ihrer Stelle Menschen aus der zweiten Reihe verschwinden lassen, das fällt nicht so auf und sie sind meist genauso gut wie ihre Professoren. Gut, es dauert nach der Verwandlung wohl ein Jahr bis sie einsatzfähig sind aber immer noch schneller als ein aufwendiges Studium."

„Damit könntest du recht haben", bestätigte Carlisle. „Ich werde dir die entsprechenden Unterlagen zusammenstellen", dann sah er noch einmal über alle Gesichter. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Keiner meldete sich. „Dann sollten wir das für heute beenden."

Keinem war mehr nach leichtem plaudern, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Die Entschlüsse des heutigen Abends lagen allen auf der Seele, jeder wollte nur noch für sich sein und so machten sich die Cullens bereit zum Aufbruch.

Der Abschied war kurz aber herzlich, wir wussten, wenn wir das Überleben wollten waren wir aufeinander angewiesen.

Die Rücklichter ihrer Autos waren schon lange im Wald verschwunden, doch ich stand immer noch vor der Tür und starrte ins Dunkel. Was hatte ich da nur losgetreten? Hatte ich mich richtig verhalten oder hatte ich eine Alternative übersehen? Die Zweifel nagten an mir. Ich wollte doch nie wieder in einen Krieg ziehen und jetzt hatte ich einen ausgerufen. Ja, es war richtig, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich falsch an.

Ich spürte sie mehr als das ich sie bewusst wahr nahm. Ihr warmer Körper, der sich gegen meinen drückte, ihre Hände die mich von hinten umschlungen und ihr Kopf, der sich gegen meinen Rücken presste. Sie ließ mir ein paar Minuten, doch als ihr Körper leicht zu zittern begann brach sie das Schweigen.

„Lass uns rein gehen es ist furchtbar kalt", bibberte sie.

Vorsichtig drehte ich mich zu ihr um und sah in ihre strahlenden Augen, zärtlich streichelte ich über ihre Wange und lächelte, bevor ich sie ins Haus führte. Eigentlich wollte ich sie direkt in meine, nein, unsere Zimmer bringen, doch Marie stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und sah uns ungeduldig an. Mit einem leichten Seufzer ergab ich mich und folgte ihrer stillen Bitte.

Im Wohnzimmer kam ich mir vor wie in einer Wüste zur Mittagszeit. Marie hatte natürlich gehört dass es Sandy kalt war und die Heizung entsprechend aufgedreht. Es war schon verwunderlich wie viel Führsorge Marie, bei allem was Sandy betraf, an den Tag legte.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Couch und Marie uns gegenüber, von Eddie war nichts zu sehen. Marie sah meinen suchenden Blick und seufzte leise.

„Ich glaube, ich werde ihn die nächsten Wochen nur zu Gesicht bekommen wenn ich mich in seine Katakomben vorwage. Ihr habt ihn ein Rätsel gegeben und jetzt wird er wie ein kleines Kind versuchen es zu lösen. Er ist immer so hartnäckig, wenn er sich mal in was verbissen hat", sagte sie mehr zu Sandy als zu mir, denn ich kannte seine Macken ja zur Genüge. „Doch genug davon, ich will heute nicht mehr über die Sache reden. Wie geht es euch? Was macht Gina? Ach, ich hab so viele Fragen. Du bleibst doch bestimmt heute Nacht hier, oder?", fragte sie Sandy.

Die drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich fragend an. „Hast du es ihr noch nicht gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

Doch eh ich was sagen konnte war Marie aufgeregte Stimme zu hören. „Was hast du mir nicht gesagt?", fragte sie und rutschte ungeduldig auf der Couch hin und her.

Ich ließ mich nicht davon beeindrucken und sah immer noch in Sandys Augen. „Willst du oder soll ich?"

„Das ist deine Show, mein Lieber", sagte sie keck, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich zu der immer ungeduldigeren Marie.

Ich griff um Sandys Taille, zog sie ganz nah an mich, hob meinen Blick und sah zu Marie. „Sie bleibt natürlich heute Nacht hier und morgen Nacht und die Nacht darauf… Ich hab sie nämlich gefragt ob sie zu uns zieht", Maries Augen wurden groß und dann lag ein ganz breites Lächeln um ihren Mund. „Und sie ist tatsächlich bereit in ein Haus voller Vampire zu ziehen."

Jubelnd sprang Marie auf und zog Sandy in eine freudige Umarmung. „Das freut mich ja so sehr. Du wirst sehen das wird toll", quietschte sie.

„Ja, das wird es bestimmt", stimmte Sandy ihr zu.

Marie setzte sich wider auf ihren Platz und bombardierte Sandy mit Fragen und Ratschlägen. Sie plauderte leicht dahin in dem Versuch die trübe, ernste Stimmung der letzten Stunden zu vertreiben. Ich weiß nicht welchen Erfolg sie damit bei Sandy hatte, aber ich trieb langsam auf dem Fluss meiner Erinnerungen davon. Krieg unter Vampiren ist anders als Krieg unter Menschen, kein Gewehrfeuer, keine Mienen oder Granaten, keine Flugzeuge die heulend ihre todbringende Ladung abladen, nur Klauen, Zähne und Feuer. Vor über dreißig Jahren hatte ich meinen ersten Vampir getötet, viel Zeit für einen Menschen, aber mein Vampirgedächtnis erinnerte sich noch an jede Einzelheit.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht als ich Ende Juni 1980 durch die Strassen von Denver schlenderte. Laut dröhnte die harte Rockmusik durch die Kopfhörer direkt auf meine Ohren. Diese kleinen Walkman waren der neueste Hit und kamen direkt aus Japan, kein vergleich zu den sperrigen Kassettenrekordern die es davor gab. Endlich konnte ich wo und wann ich wollte Musik hören und was für Musik. Nicht dieses eklige Discogesülze, das die 70er bestimmt hatte, nein, in England hatten sich aus der Asche, die die kurzfristige Punkbewegung hinterlassen hatte, neue hoffnungsvolle Bands erhoben. Ihre Musik war hart, dreckig und in einer bis dahin nicht gekannten Geschwindigkeit. Wie mich diese Gitarren beim laufen voran trieben war unglaublich. Sie war perfekt für mich.

In dem Lied das ich gerade hörte ging es um einen 16 Jährigen der auf der Straße lebte, und glaubte, das sei die große Freiheit. (1) Ich musste bitter lachen, denn meine Füße hatten mich in ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes Viertel getragen und ich fragte mich, ob die Kinder die hier am Straßenrand sich mit Alkohol und sonstigen Drogen betäubten, damit sie später ihre ausgemergelten Körper feilbieten konnten, nur um noch mehr Drogen oder ein Nachtlager zu ergattern, darin auch die große Freiheit sahen?

Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf das Dach eines der Häuser und ließ mich nieder. Von hier oben konnte ich das Treiben auf der Strasse gut beobachten. Männer in schicken Autos, die immer wieder auf und ab fuhren, in auf der Suche nach schnellem Sex und billigen Drogen. Mädchen die mit wackelnden Ärschen ihre paar Meter Bordstein auf und ab tigerten, in der Hoffnung, das eines der Autos anhielt. Etwas weiter die Strasse herunter kokettierten schmächtige Burschen mit nackten Oberkörpern, die das gleiche hofften. In den Seitenstraßen standen die Luden in ihren protzigen Sportwagen und warteten darauf das die Pferdchen ihnen den größten Teil des schmalen Hurenlohns für ihren „Schutz" abgaben. und Wenn es nicht genug war gab es Schläge. Dann waren da noch die Dealer die den armen Wesen den Rest Kohle aus den Taschen zogen. Auch ein paar Bullen zogen durchs Revier, aber sie hielten freilich nur die Hand auf und kassierten ihren Anteil oder verhafteten die Freischaffenden, damit der Rubel schön in die richtigen Kanäle floss. Das ganze Spiel war perfekt koordiniert und folgte seinen eigenen Regeln.

Wie ich so da oben saß, Musik hörte und dem Treiben unter mir zusah, konnte ich nur über die Doppelmoral der Menschen schmunzeln. Wie viele der braven Bürger die hierher kamen würden wohl sonntags in der Kirche sitzen und dem Pfaffen wohlwollend zunicken, wenn er von der Verderbtheit der Huren sprach, würden den Politikern zujubeln, die mit harter Hand gegen das Verbrechen auf den Strassen und korrupte Bullen vorgehen wollten, und schon für kleinste vergehen harte Strafen forderten. Dabei war es ihr Geld, das als Schmiermittel alles am laufen hielt. Menschen waren schon komisch.

Während ich so vor mich hin philosophierte traf mich völlig unvorbereitet der verführerische Duft von frischem Blut. Wie in Trance folgte ich ihm tiefer in das Gewirr von Gassen und Hinterhöfen. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft geführt zog mich der Geruch an seinen Ursprung und da sah ich ihn. Zwischen herumfliegenden Kartons voller Unrat und zwei fürchterlich nach Schlachtabfällen stinkenden Müllcontainern stand ein Junge, von vielleicht 16 Jahren, seine Haut war extrem blass und sein dunkles Haar wirr zerzaust. In seinen Armen hielt er ein junges Mädchen. Ihre aufreizende Kleidung und der schale, abgestandene Geruch von altem Sex, sagten mir genug. Der Junge hatte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals gedrückt, es sah fast so aus als wollte er sie dort Küssen, aber sein lautes Saugen und das Blut das ihm aus den Mundwinkeln tropfte sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Neugierig ließ ich mich vom Dach in die Gasse fallen, nicht ahnend welchen tödlichen Fehler ich begangen hatte. Ich hatte kaum Erfahrung mit anderen Vampiren, eigentlich kannte ich außer Claire und Stuart niemanden näher, darum war mir auch nicht bewusst das er glaubte ich wolle ihm seine Beute streitig machen.

Sein lautes hasserfülltes Knurren empfing mich, das Mädchen glitt aus seinen Armen und blitzschnell drehte er sich zu mir um. Ein feiner Blutstrom rann aus seinem weit offenen Mund und seine leuchteten burgunderroten Augen starrten mich angriffslustig an. Ich hatte Angst und war mit der Situation total überfordert. Was hatte er? Ich wollte doch nur ein wenig plaudern. Was sollte ich sagen damit er sich wieder beruhigte?

Doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu mich zu erklären, mit einem kraftvollen Satz sprang er auf mich zu. Seine Zähne zielten auf meine Kehle und in meiner Hilflosigkeit rammte ich ihm meinen linken Arm zwischen die Zähne. Leicht durchschnitten sie die steinharte Haut und ich spürte sofort das Brennen. Es war wie damals als ich in Schmerzen in diese Existenz geworfen wurde und doch rettete mir dieser Schmerz mein Leben.

Schlagartig wurde mir der Ernst der Situation gewusst, ich musste kämpfen und töten, ansonsten würde ich in dieser schmutzigen Gasse sterben.

Seine Zähne waren immer noch in meinem Arm verbissen als ich ihm mit aller Kraft meine rechte Faust gegen die Schläfe hämmerte. Durch die Heftigkeit meines Schlages wurde sein Körper davon geschleudert und er krachte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Hauswand. Die Mauer zitterte unter seinem Einschlag und Ziegelstaub und Mörtel rieselten auf ihn herab. Er schüttelte ihn angewidert ab und spuckte etwas Schweres auf den Boden der Gasse. Erst da merkte ich, dass er mir ein kleines Stück aus dem Arm gebissen hatte.

Wut und Schmerz verfärbten meine Sicht rot und ich knurrte ihn laut an. Das Tier in mir wollte das ich losstürmte und ihn zerreiße, doch da war auch mein Verstand und der warnte mich davor Kopflos auf ihn loszustürmen.

Ehe ich meinen nächsten Schritt bedenken konnte kam er wieder auf mich zu. Doch diesmal war er vorsichtiger. Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen umkreisten wir uns, suchten eine Schwachstelle beim anderen. Doch er war zu ungeduldig und stürmte zu früh los, wie ein Torero einem Stier so wich ich ihm aus und ließ ihn an mir vorbei gleiten. Als sein Körper auf meiner Höhe war drehte ich mich und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter, genau auf die Wirbelsäule. Es krachte fürchterlich als ich ihn traf, ich spürte und hörte wie Knochen brachen. Die wucht meines Schlages trug ihn tiefer in die Gasse und ich folgte ihm.

Als er sich zu mir umdrehte hing sein linker Arm schlaff nach unten und doch hatte mein Schlag nicht die Wirkung die ich mir erhofft hatte. Er war weit davon entfernt aufzugeben und das machte mir sein nächster Zug allzu deutlich. In der Hoffnung es schnell beenden zu können war ich ihm zu nahe gekommen und so konnte ich seinem Hieb nicht mehr ausweichen. Wie eine Dampframme traf seine Faust meinen Solarplexus und presste die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Ich wurde nach hinten geschleudert in die Müllcontainer geschleudert, die dabei umkippten und mich unter Fett, Knochen, Haut und Gedärmen begruben.

Angewidert sprang ich auf und riss mir den Dickdarm der sich um meinen Hals gewickelt hatte weg. Ich war total besudelt. Höhnisch lachte er über mich, fast hätte mich die Wut übermannt, aber ich hatte einen kurzen Moment voller Klarheit. Ich hörte Claire wie sie sagte das man den Kopf seines Gegners abtrennen sollte. Ich sah meinen Meister in Kindertagen und wie er erklärte das nicht Kraft, sondern die Klarheit des Geistes, Körperbeherrschung und die Kenntnis des Schwerpunkts ausschlaggebend sind. Da wusste ich wie ich ihn besiegen konnte.

Breitbeinig stellte ich mich in die Mitte der Gasse und bot so ein ideales Ziel. Er war etwas kleiner als ich darum ging ich ein wenig in die Knie, das machte es einfacher. Misstrauisch sah er zu mir, er traute dem Braten nicht. Doch ich gab mir alle Mühe niedergeschlagen drein zu schauen, so als hätte ich innerlich aufgegeben. Als es in seinen Augen blitzte und seinen Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben zogen wusste ich das er auf meinen Trick reingefallen war.

Wie einen Dampfwalze raste er auf mich zu, im letzten Moment riss ich meine Arme nach oben so als wollte ich ihn aufhalten. Doch anstatt ihn zu stoppen zog ich ihn weiter zu mir ging noch tiefer in die Knie und drehte mich in der Hüfte ein. Als sie unter seinem Schwerpunkt war hob ich sie wider ruckartig an und beugte meinen Oberkörper nach vorne. Seine Füße hoben ab sein Oberkörper drehte sich auf den Rücken, meine Arme drückten ihn mit aller Kraft nach unten und ich ließ mich mit ihm zu Boden fallen. Für einen Augenblick war seine Kehle ungeschütz, ich zögerte nicht und vergrub meinen Zähne in ihr. Blitzschnell arbeitete ich mich, kleine Stücke aus ihm rausreißend an seinem Hals entlang bis sein Kopf sich vom Körper trennte und davon rollte.

Wie betäubt stand ich auf und sah auf den Korpus unter mir und dann wurde mir bewusst ich hatte überlebt. Er war tot, nicht ich. Ein unbeschreibliches Hochgefühl durchlief meinen Körper. Mit offenem Mund schrie ich meine Freude gen Himmel.

Frenetisches Klatschen holte mich wider auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Überrascht sah ich hoch zu den Dächern und blickte einer fröhlichen Claire und einem lachenden Stuart ins Gesicht. Wie lange mochten sie schon da sitzen? Elegant ließen sie sich zu Boden sinken.

Stuart klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Kleiner!", dann stupste er den Körper leicht mit dem Fuß so als wollte er sich überzeugen dass er auch wirklich tot war. „Du hast ja ein paar ganz üble Tricks auf Lager. Als du so mitten in der Gasse stehen geblieben bist dachte ich schon du wolltest aufgeben, aber das hier war echt Genial. Fast so als wärst du ein alter Hase", lobte er mich.

Claire trat näher an mich ran und streichelte mir mütterlich über die Wange. „Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt dass es ein Trick ist. Der Junge ist ein McGregor vom alten Schlag und die geben nie auf", sagte sie stolz, dann drehte sie sich zu Stuart. „Du schaffst das Mädchen weg und ich zeig dem Kleinen wie man einen Vampir los wird. Danach sehen wir zu das er eine Dusche bekommt."

„Bruce! Bruce!", Sandys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Wachträumen, verwirrt sah ich in ihre strahlenden Augen.

„Ja", sagte ich leise, worauf sie mich anlächelte.

„Ich sagte dass ich müde bin, und wollte wissen ob du mit mir kommst", sagte sie und ein Blitzen lag in ihren Augen.

Ich schüttelte mich leicht, um etwas klarer zu werden, stand auf und reichte ihr meine Hand. „Ja klar, alles was du möchtest."

Sie ergriff meine Hand und zog mich zur Tür. Im rausgehen wünschte sie Marie eine gute Nacht. Diese kicherte leise hinter meinem Rücken. „Schlaf gut, Sandy. Eine schöne Nacht, Bruce!", antwortete sie, ehe sie wieder anfing zu kichern.

Irritiert drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr. „Dir auch eine schöne Nacht", sagte ich mit leichtem Grollen in der Stimme, doch sie nahm mich überhaupt nicht ernst und zwinkerte mir auch noch verschwörerisch zu. Was hatte ich nur verpasst als mein Geist auf Reisen war?

Kaum waren wir in unserem Zimmer verschwand sie auch schon wortlos, mit einer kleinen Tasche im Bad. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und zog meinen Sachen aus, innerlich war ich froh der Enge des Anzugs entfliehen zu können, am liebsten hätte ich ihn in die Ecke gepfeffert, aber das ging ja nicht. Also hing ich Hose und Sakko ordentlich auf einen Bügel und warf nur das Hemd und Socken in die Schmutzwäsche. Nur noch in Boxershorts legte ich mich aufs Bett und wartete ungeduldig auf sie.

Warum mussten wir Männer eigentlich immer auf unsere Frauen warten? Wehe man ließ sie warten oder drängte sie zur Eile, dann hing der Haussegen schief, aber sie ließen einen mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit warten, als wäre es ein Naturgesetz.

Als sich die Tür öffnete war ich sprachlos, ihre Haare fielen sanft über ihre Schultern, ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Haut glänzte leicht feucht. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Babydoll, was sie zugleich unschuldig und verführerisch aussehen ließ. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen lächelte sie verführerisch und ich wollte nur noch eins. Sie. Jetzt.

Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihr aus und sie folgte bereitwillig meiner Einladung. „Ich glaube wir sollten das Bett mal richtig einweihen", gurrte sie spielerisch und ich antwortete ihr mit tausend kleinen Küssen…

Nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und ihr Körper strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze aus. Verträumt streichelte ich über ihren Rücken und sah mit Bedauern auf die Überreste des Babydolls, das meinen allzu stürmischen Liebesbekundungen nicht stand gehalten hatte. Ich würde ihr auf jeden fall ein neues kaufen, sie sah darin einfach zu gut aus.

Sanft streichelte sie mein Gesicht. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!" Ihre Worte trafen mich völlig unvorbereitet. Ich legte die Stirn in Falten. Worauf war sie stolz?

„Du warst heute Abend sehr überzeugend und ich weiß wie schwer es für dich war. Aber du hast das Richtige getan. Du bist ein gutes Wesen und ich bin stolz an deiner Seite zu sein. Ich liebe dich", antwortete sie auf meine ungestellte Frage.

Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen? Ich entschloss mich zu der einzig richtigen Antwort. „Und ich liebe dich."

Dunkle Wolken zogen über den Himmel, als wir am frühen Morgen in der Küche saßen und ich Sandy dabei zusah als sie ihr Müsli in sich reinschaufelte, und dabei einen heißen Kakao trank. An diesen ekligen Milchgeruch würde ich mich nie gewöhnen. Ich war froh als das Geschirr endlich in der Spülmaschine verschwand und startete sofort das Waschprogramm.

Tadelnd sah sie mich an. „Was du da machst ist Wasser und Energieverschwendung. Man sollte sie nicht für einen Tasse und einen Teller starten."

„Wenn du wüsstest wie das für mich riecht", versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen, aber sie ließ meinen Einwand nicht zu und erhob ihren Zeigefinger.

Sie schüttelte die Milchpackung, ging mit ihr zum Kühlschrank, zögerte aber und trank den kleinen Rest der noch darin war direkt aus der Packung. Menschen, dachte ich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir müssen neue Besorgen", sagte sie als sie die leere Packung in den Müll warf. „Und ich muss noch im Altenheim vorbei schauen. Hoffentlich haben sie meine Stelle noch nicht vergeben."

Sie wollte also weiter arbeiten, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war würde ich sie nicht davon abhalten. Sie sollte tun was sie Glücklich machte.

„Wir müssen auch noch in die Uni. Carlisle hat uns Atteste dagelassen, die unsere Abwesendheit erklären sollten", fügte ich unseren Plänen für den Vormittag hinzu.

Sie nickte. „Gut dass du daran Gedacht hast. Ich denke wir sollten aufbrechen."

Wir packten unsere Jacken und traten aus dem Haus, es war nicht ganz so kalt wie erwartet, aber für den Nachmittag war Schnee vorhergesagt. Als wir die Garage betraten steuerte sie wie von selbst auf den Q7 zu, aber ich nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu dem letzten Auto in der Reihe. Als sie den nachtschwarzen Maserati (2) sah zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und murmelte „Neues Auto?"

„Ja", antwortet ich nur und hoffte, das sie meine Aufregung nicht merken würde, denn das war nicht mein neues Auto, sondern ihrs. Ich fand es war Zeit das sie ein vernünftiges Auto bekam und hier draußen brauchte sie eh eins.

Mit den Worten, „Du fährst", drückte ich ihr den Zündschlüssel in die Hand und ging zur Beifahrertür.

Sie warf mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und sagte „Wenn du meinst."

Nachdem ich ihr den Wagen erklärt hatte fuhren wir in die Stadt und erledigten unsere Angelegenheiten. Sandys Arbeitsstelle war noch nicht vergeben und sie waren froh sie wieder zu haben, die Sekretärin in der Uni war von unserer langen Abwesenheit nicht gerade begeistert, aber den Attesten von Carlisle konnte sie nicht widersprechen. Sie ermahnte uns nur, dass wir in diesem Semester besser nicht mehr fehlen sollten, wobei sie besonders mich ansah, da ich ja auch schon sehr lange im letzten gefehlt hatte. Wenn die wüsste, wie egal das bei mir war. Als wir dann auch noch den Einkauf hinter uns hatten fuhren wir zurück nach Hause. Nach Hause, wie schön dieses Wort doch war seit es sie gab.

War sie auf der Hinfahrt noch recht zögerlich gefahren, fühlte sie sich auf der Rückfahrt schon wohler und gab ihm etwas mehr die Sporen. Ich sah wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl und sie leicht jauchzte als die Kraft des Motors sie in die Polster drückte. Sie hatte ganz eindeutig Spaß mit ihrem Auto und das bestätigte mich in meiner Wahl.

As sie den Wagen wieder an seinen Platz in der Garage gestellt hatte stiegen wir aus. Sie wollte gerade sie Einkäufe von der Rückbank holen, doch ich ließ es nicht soweit kommen.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte ich.

Sie sah auf. „Wozu?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ meinen Hände über die Motorhaube gleiten. „Zu dem Auto."

Sie grinste und sah verträumt auf den Wagen. „Er ist sehr schön, fast wie einen Raubkatze und genauso kraftvoll", dann hob sie ihren Blick, ich stand jetzt bei ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Aber wofür brauchst du noch ein Auto? Reicht dir der Audi nicht mehr?"

„Doch für mich reicht er, aber ich dachte er würde ganz gut zu dir passen", ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie mich überrascht ansah. „Du brauchst doch ein Auto um auf die Arbeit und in die Uni zu kommen…"

„Du schenkst mir ein Auto? Du schenkst mir dieses Auto?", fragte sie atemlos.

Ich nickte. „Wenn es …", weiter kam ich nicht weil sie meinen Mund mit ihren Lippen verschloss.

„Es ist wunderschön. Danke.", verträumt strich sie über das Blech, kreischte kurz und sprang mich förmlich an, um mich erneut zu Küssen. „Du bist verrückt. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll."

Dann zog sie mich zum Haus. „Das muss ich unbedingt Marie erzählen."

Sie war in ihrem Enthusiasmus gar nicht mehr zu bremsen und das machte mich glücklich. Denn wenn sie glücklich war, war ich es auch.

Ich genoss den Augenblick in dem Wissen das noch so manche schwierige Stunde vor uns lag. Aber ich sollte jetzt nicht daran denken, denn dies kam noch früh genug.

(1) Das Lied das Bruce auf dem Dach hört: .com/watch?v=iIwwh3qjYRw

(2) Sandys Auto: .com/watch?v=Ox5MHtSQDuw

Hey,

wir haben uns ja dieses Jahr noch nicht gelesen, ich hoffe ihr hatte einen guten Start.

Danke an alle Leser und alle die ein Review da gelassen haben. Mal sahen wohin uns 2011 führt.

LG

IRA


	29. Gegensätzliche Wünsche

**I****ndem du dem Wandel in deinem Leben Raum gibst, wirst du auch deine Angst vor dem Tod verlieren, der nichts anderes ist als die endgültige Wandlung.**

Sun Bear, 1929-1992 Medizinmann der Anishinabe-Indianer

**28. Gegensätzliche Wünsche**

Wenn man glücklich war flog die Zeit einfach nur so dahin und weil ich glücklich war, bemerkte ich kaum wie Februar, März, April und die Hälfte des Mai an uns vorbei zogen. Wir hatten eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, dreimal die Woche trafen wir die Cullens und trainierten.

Jasper war der erwartet harte Brocken, Edward war gut aber er baute zu sehr auf seine Gabe und Emmett war einfach zu stürmisch. Carlisle schlug sich nicht schlecht, aber er fühlte sich einfach unwohl. Rosalie war eine Überraschung für mich, sie war echt zäh. Alice verließ sich, ähnlich wie Edward, zu sehr auf ihre Gabe, so dass ich sie schlecht einordnen konnte. Esme war trotz ihres Alters einfach zu unerfahren, doch sie lernte recht schnell.

Bella, nun Bella kannte die Grundlagen, aber das war es auch schon. Sie war ein einfaches Opfer und eine herbe Enttäuschung, aber es lag glaube ich nicht an ihr, denn sie wollte lernen, doch Edward hatte sie all die Jahre in Watte gepackt und das rächte sich jetzt. Bei Nessie war es noch schlimmer, sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie man kämpft, darum erteilte ihr Marie jeden Tag Einzelunterricht, was von Edward und Jake nur widerwillig geduldet wurde, doch Bella wollte dass ihre Tochter alles notwendige lernte und auch Nessie hatte diesen Wunsch, so schwiegen beide.

Was Jake anging, er mochte mich immer noch nicht, aber er respektierte meine Fähigkeiten, genau wie ich seine. Wir hatten so manch harten Trainigskampf und ich war zu Anfang von seiner doch ganz anderen Art zu kämpfen überrascht. Es dauerte etwas bis ich mich auf ihn eingestellt hatte und das stimmte mich positiv. Die Art wie die Wölfe kämpften würde für jeden Vampir eine böse Überraschung sein, eine tödliche, wie ich hoffte.

Sandy wollte bei all dem nicht zurück stehen und bat mich ihr das kämpfen beizubringen. Erst dachte ich sie spinnt, wie sollte ein Mensch gegen einen Vampir kämpfen, aber nachdem ich etwas darüber nachgedacht hatte fand ich die Idee doch interessant.

Eine Kampfausbildung würde ihr zwar nicht gegen unseresgleichen nützen und doch war es nicht schlecht, wenn sie sich gegen andere Menschen verteidigen konnte, schließlich war ich nicht immer da. Das ganze gestaltete sich dann doch schwerer als ich dachte, ich konnte ihr zwar die Griffe, Würfe und Schläge beibringen aber sie konnte nicht mit mir Sparren. Ich war einfach zu schwer und meine Haut zu hart, aber hier erwies sich Jake als unerwartete Hilfe, geduldig kämpfte er so manchen Scheinkampf mit ihr und so machte sie schon sichtbare Fortschritte.

Ansonsten versuchten wir unsere Freunde zu kontaktieren, was bei den meisten echt einfach war, ich suchte die meiner Familie einfach im Gedanken und da Nessie viele Freunde der Cullens kannte, spielte ich da auch den Suchdienst und übermittelte Nachrichten.

Nun, eigentlich Einladungen zu Nessies Geburtstag, denn wir waren übereingekommen, das es am sinnvollsten war jetzt noch nicht all zuviel zu verraten. Wir wollten uns mit allen Vampiren im September in Forks treffen und sie dort gemeinsam Informieren. Ich fand zwar dass es ein Risiko war, so viele Vampire an einem Ort zu versammeln, aber Edward und Carlisle waren nicht davon abzubringen und so gab ich nach.

Eddie sonderte sich immer mehr ab und ich machte mir etwas sorgen um ihn. Jagd, Training und sein Computer mehr schien es für ihn nicht zu geben. Er war so verbissen in seine Nachforschungen, das Marie sich schon anfing zu beklagen. Ich sah schon einen handfesten Streit auf uns zukommen wenn sie das nicht lösten, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie sich liebten und Marie schon einen Weg finden würde, ihn aus seinem Keller zu locken.

Sandy lebte sich gut bei uns ein, schon nach kurzer Zeit war es so als hätte sie schon immer bei uns gewohnt. Gemeinsam erkundeten wir unser Reich, wobei es ihr das alte Gewächshaus bei dem ehemaligen Gesindehaus – ja, auch so was gab es auf dem riesigen Grundstück – besonders angetan hatte. Sie bestand darauf dass wir die defekten Scheiben austauschten und es auch ansonsten wieder herrichteten, damit sie dort ihre Kräuter, Gemüse und Blumen ziehen konnte. Mein Schatz entpuppte sich als richtig kleine Gärtnerin. Auch in unseren Zimmern hatte sie einiges umgeräumt.

Meine Spielzeuge und Andenken verschwanden zwar nicht, aber sie mussten trotzdem Platz für ihre Kleinodien machen. Zuerst sah ich es mit Skepsis, mir viel es doch schwerer als ich dachte ihr dafür Raum einzuräumen, aber ich lebte ja jetzt nicht mehr allein und das war es wert einen Teil meiner Freiheit aufzugeben. Sie verstand es sowieso vorzüglich mich zu manipulieren. Nun vielleicht ist manipulieren das falsche Wort, sagen wir lieber, sie wusste mich von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen und setzte dabei sehr geschickt die Waffen einer Frau ein.

Auch mit den Cullens kam sie gut zurecht und was mich sehr wunderte, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Rosalie ein Herz und eine Seele war. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden hatte sich um 180 Grad gedreht und keine von beiden wollte mir sagen warum. Es war seltsam, den einen Tag stritten sie sich noch, dann fuhr sie am nächsten Tag allein zu den Cullens, kommt mit einem tiefer gelegten Wagen, mit neuen Felgen wieder und seit dem waren beide wie ausgewechselt. Ich hatte Edward gefragt was da geschehen war, aber er sagte nur, ich sollte Sandy selber fragen. Doch sie sagte nur, das wäre Mädelskram der mich eh nicht interessierte, dabei brannte ich vor Neugier.

Ginas Therapie lief in geordneten Bahnen. Sie machte zwar nur kleine Fortschritte, aber sie machte welche. Wir besuchten sie und Granny jedes zweite Wochenende. Granny war nicht gerade begeistert als Sandy ihr sagte, dass sie zu mir gezogen war. Aber sie schien sich langsam mit mir abzufinden. Was mich aber etwas enttäuschte war das Sandy nicht den Mut fand ihr von ihrem neuen Auto zu erzählen, auf meine Frage warum druckste sie nur und wich mir aus.

Ja und ich. Ich hatte wieder angefangen nachts zu schreiben und kam gut voran noch ein paar Wochen und ich war fertig mit meinem neuen und letzten Buch. Sein letztes Buch würde nicht wie die anderen von der Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Selbstzweifeln handeln, nein, diesmal ging es um einen alten Mann der am Abend seines Lebens die Gnade einer letzten Liebe fand, spätes Glück, ein wenig Hoffnung. Mein Verleger war skeptisch aber ich musste dieses Buch schreiben, denn ich konnte nur schreiben was ich fühlte.

Adrian war jetzt schon alt und er würde bald friedlich einschlafen, das Buch würde post Mortem erscheinen, was sicher zu einer großen Nachfrage führen würde, obwohl das Thema für ihn recht ungewöhnlich war. Ich war nicht über Nacht geldgierig geworden, nein darum musste er nicht sterben, aber ich hatte einige Entscheidungen getroffen. Ich wollte mein Leben nach außen Regeln, wer wusste schon ob ich diesen Krieg überlebte und dazu gehörten die Rechte an meinen Büchern. Mit Adrians Vermögen und den Rechten an seinen Büchern wollte ich eine Stiftung gründen, die sich um die Behandlung von psychisch verletzten Soldaten kümmern sollte. Ich wollte wenigstens einigen helfen, damit sie nicht mein Schicksal erdulden mussten. Zusätzlich würden wir mit den von Eddie beschlagnahmten Geldern eine zweite Stiftung ins Leben rufen, die Opfern von Menschenhandel helfen und mit Hilfe von gut bezahlten privat Ermittlern etwas Licht in diesen Sumpf bringen sollte.

Ansonsten, wenn wir nicht trainierten, ich den Boten spielte oder schrieb, genoss ich die Nähe von Sandy. Ihre Wärme, die weiche Haut, ihre kleinen Liebkosungen, wie sie meinen Geist beruhigte und die inneren Stimmen dämpfte, all die kleinen Gesten die mir zeigten wie sehr sie mich liebte. Mich, der so unvollkommen war.

Wutentbrannt stapfte ich die Gänge des Campus entlang. Wie hatte dieses Arschloch es nur wagen können? Was verstand er schon? Warum musste ich mich mit solch geistig minderbemittelten abgeben? Am liebsten hätte ich ihm seine Thesen in den Rachen gestopft und danach genüsslich darauf rum getrampelt. Sein Blut fließen lassen und seinen Körper zu seiner ewigen Schande an die Schweine verfüttert. Meine Füße fanden von allein den Weg auf den Parkplatz. Sandy stand schon an meinem Wagen und wartete auf mich, doch mehr als ein geknurrtes Hallo brachte ich nicht hervor. Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen skeptischen Seitenblick, als sie sich neben mich in die Polster fallen ließ.

„Schnall dich an!", war alles was ich hervordrückte.

Wortlos tat sie wie geheißen, ohne die für mich recht ungewöhnliche Anweisung zu hinterfragen.

Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ ich den Parkplatz und als wir den Ort hinter uns gelassen hatten, betätigte ich, mit einem kurzen druck auf den roten Knopf, die Lachgasseinspritzung und nutzte den extra Schub zur maximalen Beschleunigung. Die Reifen radierten über den Asphalt und hinterließen eine schwarze Bahn aus Gummi. Die Kurven schossen nur so auf uns zu und ich stellte den Wagen leicht schräg, in einem langezogenen Drift.

Schweigend saß sie neben mir, runzelte die Stirn und zog demonstrativ den Gurt enger um ihren Körper.

Ich wusste dass ich sie im Moment falsch behandelte, aber in meiner Wut konnte ich nicht anders, später würde ich mir bestimmt Vorwürfe machen, aber jetzt musste ich so handeln.

Der Kies spritze in alle Richtungen als ich vor unserem Haus eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. Ich stürmte ins Haus und hätte an liebsten irgendwas kaputt gemacht, konnte mich aber noch gerade so zurück halten. Sandy betrat nach mir unser Zimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und sah mir fragend zu wie ich auf und ab tigerte.

Als ich mich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte hob sie eine Augenbraue und klopfte neben sich auf das Polster.

„Setz dich bitte zu mir. Du machst mich ja noch ganz nervös."

Für einen Augenblick hielt ich inne, ihr Blick war sanft aber streng. Tief in mir wusste ich dass ich sie so nicht behandeln sollte und gab ihr nach. Schnaubend ließ ich mich neben sie fallen, sofort setzte sie sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß. Ihre blauen Augen musterten mich eindringlich, dann stöhnte sie leicht auf. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in meinen Haaren und ihr Mund näherte sich meinem. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen was das werden sollte, aber sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und brachte mich zum schweigen. Sie küsste mich voller Leidenschaft und lenkte mein kochendes Blut in eine andere Richtung. Die Wut ließ langsam nach und verwandelte sich in pures verlangen. Meine Hände wanderten ihre Schenkel entlang und fanden den Weg unter ihren Rock. Als meine Finger den Saum ihrer halterlosen Strümpfe erreichten und ihr warmes weiches Fleisch spürte knurrte ich leise vor Lust. Sie grinste nur wissend und stürzte sich wieder auf mich.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir in unserer ganz eigenen Welt, alles um uns blendeten wir aus. Dort gab es nur sie und mich. All die Sorgen und Mühsal hatten dort keinen Platz. Wir kannten uns jetzt besser und meine Selbstbeherrschung hatte sich auch verbessert und so konnten wir es jetzt mehr genießen, leidenschaftlicher sein. Und heute war es Leidenschaft pur, nun soweit das für einen Menschen und einen Vampir möglich war.

Ich spürte ihren erhitzten, nackten Körper auf mir. Ihre Zunge zeichnete die Narben auf meiner Brust nach. Sanft zog ich sie zu mir nach oben und leckte über ihre Brüste, gerade jetzt schmeckte sie besonders intensiv. Meine Haare kitzelten ihren Hals und sie kicherte leicht und fröhlich auf. Ich sah in ihre Augen und sie streichelte meine Schläfen. Dann gab sie mir einen sanften kurzen Kuss.

„Besser?", fragte sie und sah mich intensiv an.

Ich nickte verschämt. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen, nicht bei ihr.

„Was hat dich denn so aufgebracht?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, eigentlich wollte ich nicht darüber sprechen, doch sie stupste mich an und so gab ich nach.

„Professor Harris", allein schon sein Name brachte mich wieder zum kochen, ich hätte nicht antworten sollen, nicht jetzt.

„Amerikanische Literatur", sagte sie und sah mich kritisch an. „Was war denn?"

„Ach, dieses Arschloch hat meine Textanalyse vor dem ganzen Kurs in der Luft zerrissen", polterte ich los. „Ich hätte nicht verstanden was der Autor sagen wollte und den Text falsch interpretiert. Er hat sogar bezweifelt das ich das Buch richtig gelesen habe. Mein Textverständnis wäre nur mittelmäßig und ich sollte mich intensiver mit dem Autor auseinander setzen. Als wenn der mehr als ich wüsste. Der Nichtskönner, so was schimpft sich Professor."

„Ach Bruce", sagte sie sanft. „ Ich weiß ja das du dich mit Literatur besser auskennst als wir alle zusammen, aber Professor Harris ist doch auch nicht dumm, sonst wäre er doch kein Professor oder würde Kritiken für die Times schreiben. Kann es sein das er vielleicht dieses eine Mal doch recht hat? Du bist auch nicht unfehlbar."

„Nein!", energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Er mag sich ja mit Formalien auskennen, aber Kritiker sind doch nur Arschlöscher die es selbst nicht schaffen ein anständiges Werk zustande zu bekommen und um das zu kompensieren fallen sie wie die Aasgeier über die Bücher von anderen her. Dieses Pack. Der soll erst mal selber was Anständiges schreiben. Hast du sein Buch gelesen? Grausam. Langweilig. Das Papier nicht wert auf das es gedruckt ist. Und was meine Hausarbeit angeht, da liegt er total falsch. Er hat den Text nicht verstanden. Nicht ich."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Kannst du dich nicht irren?"

„Nein, ausgeschlossen?", antwortete ich, doch ich sah ihr an das sie nicht überzeugt war, darum änderte ich meine Taktik. Sie musste doch die Wahrheit erkennen. Er lag total falsch. „Wer weiß deiner Meinung nach als einziger was ein Text aussagen soll, egal welcher?"

„Na ist doch klar, der Autor", antwortete sie wie selbstverständlich.

„Richtig", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Und was sagt dir das?"

Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schräg und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und ihr herzliches Lachen erhellte den Raum.

„Mein armer Schatz", sagte sie immer noch fröhlich. „Es war eines deiner Bücher", ich nickte bestätigend, dann sah sie mich lange voller Mitgefühl an. „Es ist schwer für dich das du für deine Kunst nicht die Anerkennung bekommst die du verdienst, dass du dich nicht zu deinen Werken bekennen kannst. Das ist doch der wirkliche Grund für deine Wut, nicht das dich der Professor kritisiert hat. Dein Werk wird bewundert, aber du darfst nie sagen: Schaut her ich hab das geschrieben. Ja, ich verstehe."

Sie hatte recht, eigentlich war ich nicht sauer auf den Professor sondern auf meine Existenz als Vampir. Wäre ich ein Mensch wäre alles soviel einfacher.

„Du hast recht. Ich wäre lieber ein Mensch. Dieses Dasein als Vampir hat mir immer nur Probleme gebracht. Es hat mir nichts Gutes gebracht", sagte ich unbedacht.

Ihrer Stimmung schlug von jetzt auf gleich um. War sie eben noch fröhlich, so war sie jetzt auf einmal traurig. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Tränen. Instinktiv wollte ich sie in den Arm nehmen aber sie entzog sich mir.

„Nichts Gutes", war alles was sie sagte. Als ich mich zu ihr rüber beugte zog sie sich noch weiter zurück und sagte wieder „Nichts Gutes."

Ich verstand nicht was hier vor sich ging, was hatte ich getan? Wieso wandte sie sich von mir ab?

Sie setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch zog ihre Beine an und umschlang mit den Armen die Knie. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen.

Ich rutschte zu ihr und kniete mich dann vor ihr auf den Boden. Sie sah kurz auf. Wie ich es hasste wenn sie weinte. Ich wollte sie trösten, sagen das alles gut wird, aber ich wusste ja nicht was gut werden sollte oder was ich falsch gemacht hatte.

Vorsichtig strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Du verstehst mal wieder gar nichts", bekam ich als Antwort. Ja, sie hatte recht ich verstand es nicht, aber ich wollte sie so gerne verstehen.

„Wenn du mir es nicht sagst kann ich es nicht verstehen."

Sie hob ihren Kopf. „Wieso hat es dir nichts Gutes gebracht? Bereust du es schon dass du mich in dein Leben gelassen hast? Bin ich dir so wenig wert?"

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur glauben? Sie war doch für mich das wichtigste das es gab.

„Ich bereue nichts was mit dir zu tun hat. Du bist das einzige was ich will. Ich liebe dich und das wird sich nie ändern!", ich verstand wirklich nicht wie sie nur auf so einen abwegigen Gedanken gekommen war.

Sie schnäuzte einmal. „Dann darfst du so was nie wieder sagen."

„Was darf ich nicht sagen?", ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was ich schlimmes gesagt hatte.

„Das du lieber noch ein Mensch wärst, das dir deine jetzige Existenz nichts gutes gebracht hätte, denn das stimmt nicht. Es hat dir mich gebracht, anders wäre es nicht möglich gewesen."

Ich verstand immer noch nicht was sie mir damit sagen wollte. Ich würde sie doch auch als Mensch lieben. Was hatte das mit meinem Dasein zu tun?

„Wie meinst du das? Glaubst du ich würde dich als Mensch weniger lieben?"

„Ach Bruce", seufzte sie. „Du bist so intelligent aber manchmal verstehst du die einfachsten Dinge nicht. Wie alt bist du und wie alt bin ich? Richtig, wenn du noch ein Mensch wärst dann wärst du älter als Grany. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde dich bestimmt auch als alter Mann süß finden, aber ganz bestimmt würden wir keine Beziehung führen. Ich glaub ich hätte dich bestimmt mit Granny verkuppelt. Glaubst du an Schicksal?", eigentlich weniger, aber sie wartete meinen Antwort nicht ab.

„Ich schon, vielleicht liegt das an meiner Gabe, wenn du die Zukunft siehst fällt es schwer nicht ans Schicksal zu glauben. Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an was du warst und ich hatte Angst vor dir. Ich wusste auch dass du mein Schicksal bist, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich lieben sollte. Einen Vampir. Aber schon am ersten Abend, auf der Party, hattest du mich schon. Keiner hatte sich bis dahin so für mich eingesetzt und je mehr ich dich kennengelernt habe, desto stärker wurde meine Liebe für dich. Dich zu lieben ist so einfach. Du bist für mich und ich bin für dich bestimmt. Schicksal ganz einfach. Aber bei dir mein Liebster hat Gott sich vertan, du wurdest zu früh geboren. Das ist Teil deines Schicksals. Ich weiß du glaubst dass man dich bestraft hat, als du zu dem wurdest was du bist, aber ich sehe das ganz anders. Gott hat gesehen dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, dass er dich zu früh auf die Welt geschickt hat. Darum musste er eine Möglichkeit finden, wie du die Jahre überstehen konntest, bis dein Weg dich zu mir führt. Es tut mir leid dass du solange warten musstest", sie steckte ihre Hand nach meinem Gesicht aus und legte sie auf meine Wange.

„Das ich dich solange hab warten lassen. Das du einsam warst, aber es ging wohl nicht anders. Du musst dein Schicksal annehmen, genauso wie ich meins. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, werde dich immer lieben. Bis in alle Ewigkeit!", wovon redete sie da? Ihre Zeit hier war begrenzt und das wusste sie doch. Sie sah mich mit ihren geröteten Augen so feste an wie sie nur konnte.

„**Bruce, ich möchte dass du mich verwandelst! Ich will so sein wie du!"**


	30. Was nun?

**Wenn auch nur wenige Menschen Cäsaren sind, so steht doch jeder einmal an seinem Rubikon.**

Graf Christian Ernst Karl von Bentzel-Sternau (1767-1849), dt. Politiker u. Schriftsteller

**29. Was nun?**

„**Bruce, ich möchte dass du mich verwandelst! Ich will so sein wie du!"**

Ihre Worte halten wieder und wieder durch meinen Kopf, das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen. Sie scherzte. Ja, das war es. Sie wollte mich aufziehen. Es war nicht möglich das sie dass wollte. Der ewige Durst. Kein Schlaf. Die andauernde Gefahr durch andere unserer Art. Keine Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Auf ewig das Leben eines Ausgestoßenen führen. Das konnte sie nicht wollen. Sie konnte nicht von mir verlangen dass ich ihr das antat. Nein, sie hatte einen Witz gemacht, anders konnte es nicht sein.

„Du weißt ja nicht wovon du redest!", brachte ich mühsam hervor.

Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Doch das weiß ich ganz genau."

„Ach ja!", spie ich aus. „Kennst du den Durst und die Qualen der Verwandlung? Weißt du was es heißt, so zu leben wie wir?"

„Du bist ungerecht, natürlich kenn ich den Durst nicht", vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu mir und griff nach meinem Arm.

„Aber was euer Leben angeht, was würde sich für mich ändern? Ich werde dich bis zu meinem Ende begleiten, also muss ich mich auch an dein Leben anpassen."

„Das stimmt doch nicht ganz, du kannst immer noch deine Großmutter und deine Schwester besuchen. Du kannst dich normal unter Menschen aufhalten. Das wäre dann alles vorbei."

„Granny weiß was du bist und sie würde sich schon damit abfinden, und die anderen Menschen sind mir egal."

„Und was ist mit Gina? Soll ich ihr erzählen dass ihre Schwester gestorben ist? Glaubst du das hilft ihr? Gerade jetzt braucht sie dich."

„Was Gina angeht finden wir eine Lösung. Vielleicht sollten wir ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen."

„Damit sie denkt, sie wäre jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig?"

„Sie ist stärker als du denkst und sei nicht so sarkastisch, Bruce McGregor."

„Ich bin nicht sarkastisch, aber ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du dich für mindestens ein Jahr, eventuell auch länger, von ihr fernhalten musst? Dass du erst lernen musst dich zu kontrollieren? Gina braucht dich jetzt und Granny ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Was ist wenn ihr was geschieht und du kannst nicht da sein?"

„Mal nicht so schwarz. Was wäre denn wenn du mich nicht verwandelst? Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht? Ich werde irgendwann sterben und was ist dann mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?", spie ich zurück, unsere kleine Diskussion nahm immer lautere anstallten an und wir waren kurz davor uns anzuschreien.

Wütend funkelte sie mich an und sprang auf. Wie eine Tigerin stampfte sie durch das Zimmer und ging auf und ab. Doch weil sie immer noch außer den halterlosen Strümpfen nackt war, sah es nicht ganz so beeindruckend aus, wie sie es wohl beabsichtigte.

„Du bist dann wieder allein und verzeih, aber wir beide wissen dass das nicht gut für dich ist. Oder suchst du dir dann was Neues? Willst du mich dann einfach austauschen?"

Entsetzt sprang ich auf und landete vor ihr. Gegen ihren widerstand zog ich sie an mich und hob ihren Trotzkopf, so dass sie mir in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich werde dich nie ersetzen und das weißt du auch. Es wird nie wieder eine andere Frau für mich geben und ja, du wirst irgendwann sterben, so wie ich. Wir werden uns dann auf der anderen Seite wieder sehen."

„Und ich werde Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende auf dich warten müssen! Was soll das? Warum willst du uns das antun, wenn wir doch zusammen sein könnten?", sniefte sie.

„Weil das Vampirdasein kein wirkliches Leben ist. Weil es eine Qual ist."

„Das stimmt doch nicht."

„Doch und ich will nicht das du tötest um zu leben."

„Ach, das ist es. Aber du tötest doch auch nicht, wenn du mir hilfst kann ich so werden wie du."

„Aber ich muss auch töten. Selbst wenn es nur Tiere sind, ich töte um zu leben."

„Wie Milliarden von Menschen. Ich habe auch schon Tiere getötet und ich weiß auch, dass meine geliebten Steaks nicht auf Bäume wachsen. Glaub mir das wird mir nichts ausmachen."

„Auf deine geliebten Steaks müsstest du dann auch verzichten und auf Cola. Du kannst nicht bei Sonne unter Menschen und du kannst auch keine Kinder bekommen. Ich will dir diese Möglichkeiten nicht nehmen."

Bei dem Wort Kinder lächelte sie kurz in sich, was ich nicht ganz verstand, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und starrte mich an.

„Ich kann auf alles verzichten, nur auf dich kann ich nicht verzichten. Versteh das endlich und was Kinder angeht", sie atmete hörbar ein. „Carlisle und Esme haben auch Kinder. Du wirst sehen das wird sich alles geben."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe und ich möchte auch nicht auf dich verzichten", ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf als ich die Worte sprach, nur um sich bei den nächsten direkt wieder zu verdunkeln.

„Ich will nicht auf die wärme verzichten. Ich will nicht auf diese blauen Augen verzichten. Ich will nicht darauf verzichten, dass du so bist wie du bist."

Oh man, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie meine Lüge ernst nahm. Es war nicht ihr äußeres was mich zu ihr zog, es war ihr Wesen und nicht ihr zerbrechlicher Körper, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich für mich opferte, das war ich nicht wert.

„Hälst du mich für so dumm?", fragte sie beleidigt. „Ich weiß dass du nicht so oberflächlich bist. Du versuchst mich nur zu schützen, aber ich sehe auch wie du bei allem was mich körperlich betrifft sehr vorsichtig bist, weil du denkst du könntest mir weh tun. Ich will dich ganz. Ich will mit dir Auge in Auge verkehren. Ohne dass sich einer von uns beiden quält und das können wir nur wenn wir gleich sind. Willst du mich wirklich so schwach? Willst du mich unterlegen?"

„Du bist mir nicht unterlegen!", schnaubte ich. „Du bist sogar in vielem stärker als ich, aber ich sehe du willst mich nicht verstehen. Ich will dich nicht verwandeln. Weil ich dich liebe, will ich dich nicht verwandeln. Du sollst so bleiben wie du bist."

Ich fühlte mich von ihr in die Ecke gedrängt, auf alles was ich sagte hatte sie eine Antwort. Das hatte sie doch geplant. Das war nicht spontan. Sie wollte mich zu einer Entscheidung zu ihren Gunsten drängen, solange ich nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Das war nicht fair. Ich kam mir wie ein eingekesseltes Tier vor und das war nicht gut. Ich musste hier raus und den Kopf frei bekommen.

Ich zog mich von ihr zurück und begann mich anzuziehen.

Endgeistert sah sie mich an. „Du willst dich doch jetzt nicht aus dem Staub machen? Bruce!"

Ohne zu antworten schnürte ich meine Schuhe zu.

„Bruce!" zischte sie scharf.

„Ich muss noch jagen", knurrte ich.

„Ja klar und das fällt dir gerade jetzt ein. Wir sind noch nicht fertig", beharrte sie.

„Doch sind wir", mit einem Ruck stand ich auf und ging zur Tür.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen, aber das Thema ist noch nicht durch, Bruce McGregor!", rief sie mir noch hinterher.

„Ich werde dich nicht verwandeln!", flüsterte ich, öffnete ein Fenster und sprang in die Nacht.

Silbern spiegelte sich der Mond im Profil Lake, es war eine fast wolkenlose Nacht und von meinem Hochsitz, in den Felsen des Eagle Cliffs, konnte ich weit über das Meer von Bäumen blicken. Doch die Schönheit der Natur schenkte mir keinen Frieden. Wieso wollte sie nur ein Monster werden? War sie so unzufrieden mit unserer Beziehung? Ich hatte gedacht sie wäre glücklich. Wir lebten doch fast normal, zumindest so normal wie eine Liebe zwischen einem Vampir und einem Menschen sein konnte. Hatte ich nicht alles versucht? Warum glaubte sie, sie wäre mir unterlegen? Nur weil ich körperlich stärker war? Ich hatte doch immer versucht sie das nicht spüren zu lassen. Oder war es dass ich nicht alterte? Aber das konnte doch nicht der Grund sein. Selbst wenn ich nur mein menschliches Alter rechnete war sie immer noch jünger als ich. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Warum machte sie das nur? Warum verlangte sie gerade das von mir?

Ich wollte ihr doch soviel zeigen. Ihr so viele Dinge ermöglichen. Dinge, die sie nur als Mensch tun konnte. Natürlich wäre es einfach wenn sie so wäre wie ich, aber war es das wert?

Und mir war von Anfang an bewusst, dass sie irgendwann sterben würde, aber sie hatte doch noch 60 oder gar 80 Jahre, ein ganzes Leben vor sich. Ich wäre dann fast 150 und Marie, wäre doch dann auch schon alt genug, sie würde auch ohne mich aus kommen. Also, wo lag das Problem? Ich hatte eh nie vor ewig zu leben.

Aber mit ihr die lange Reise durch die Jahrtausende anzutreten hatte auch ihren Reiz, was könnten wir noch alles erleben? Vielleicht zu den Sternen reisen. Diese Welt verlassen. Wer wusste schon was die Zukunft für uns noch alles breit hielt.

Doch war es die Qualen wert? Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun und die Schmerzen der Verwandlung waren die Hölle. Ich wollte sie doch nicht töten.

Aber sie endlich richtig halten zu können. Meine Lust richtig ausleben.

Nein, das war nicht richtig. Nicht Richtig. Ich durfte das nicht und wollte es auch nicht.

Ich könnte mit ihr gemeinsam jagen gehen. Ihr die Wunder meiner Welt zeigen.

Aber das meiste konnte ich ihr auch so zeigen.

**Was nun? **

**Was sollte ich machen?**

**Warum war alles so kompliziert?**

**Warum nur?**

Warum konnte nicht einmal etwas einfach sein? Gegen ihren Willen würde ich sie nie verwandeln, aber jetzt wo sie mich gefragt hatte war alles so anders. Da war der einfache Weg. Ich konnte ihr einfach nachgeben und könnte mir einreden, dass ich ja nur ihr einen gefallen tat. Aber tief in mir wusste ich dass es keiner war. Das sie ein solches Leben nicht verdient hatte.

Ein leises, weit entferntes Geräusch drang an meine Ohren, weckte meine Instinkte und zwang mich aus meinen Gedanken. Was war es? Vorsichtige Füße, die viel zu schnell über lockeren Kies liefen. Eindeutig ein Vampir und er näherte sich, folgte meiner Spur. Was sollte ich machen, ihm entgegen treten oder warten? Ich entschloss mich zu warten. Der kleine Felsvorsprung, auf dem ich saß, ließ einem Angreifer sowieso keinen Platz für einen Überraschungsangriff. Ich hätte meine Gabe nutzen können, aber mir war einfach nicht danach, vielleicht würde er ja auch einfach weiterziehen.

Ich hörte wie er über mir zum stehen kam und verweilte. Ob er meine Spur verloren hatte? Dann trieb ein Fallwind seinen Geruch zu mir und ich entspannte mich. Nur, was zum Teufel hatte er hier verloren. Wer hatte ihn geschickt?

„Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht. Der Himmel ist so klar", sagte ich laut. „Warum setzt du dich nicht zu mir? Edward!"

Der Fels knirschte leise, als er sich neben mich fallen ließ.

„Hallo Bruce", sagte er mit einem Nicken und setzte sich zu mir. „Ja, es ist eine schöne Nacht."

„Was führt dich her?"

Er lächelte, wobei er nur einen Mundwinkel hochzog. „Ich war auf der Jagd und als ich deinen Geruch wahrnahm bin ich ihm gefolgt."

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten sah ich in den Sternenhimmel. „Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen."

Mein Geist löste sich von mir und raste in die unendlichen Weiten. Es dauerte lang bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, aber die Strecke war auch gewaltig.

Ich stand in der leere des Raums, der Himmel vor mir wurde von einem riesigen Feuerball erleuchtet. Wie gewaltige Lavaströme schossen Feuerzungen aus der Corona, nur um gleich wieder im Feuermeer zu versinken. Einzelne Feuerlanzen waren so riesig dass ihre Spitzen sich im All verloren. Ein Felsbrocken von der Größe des Monds flog an mir vorbei und steuerte auf die Sonne zu. Ich merkte wie Edward neben mir unruhig wurde, wie gern hätte ich jetzt sein Gesicht gesehen, aber es war schon anstrengend genug das Bild zu halten.

Hitze und Anziehungskraft zerrten an ihm und dann zerriss es ihn in Milliarden kleiner Stücke, die dem Höllenfeuer nicht gewachsen waren und verdampften.

Ich richtete meinen Blick leicht nach links und hörte Edward aufstöhnen, als er in der Ferne einen viel kleineren, aber nicht weniger beeindruckenden, Feuerball aufblitzen sah.

„Was ist das?", ganz leise wie durch Watte hörte ich seine Stimme in der Ferne.

Ich versuchte zu antworten, doch schon der Versuch war zuviel. Ich konnte das Bild nicht mehr halten. Wie von einem Gummiband gezogen schnellte mein Geist zurück und doch dauerte es fast eine Stunde eh er meinen Körper erreichte.

Ich fühlte Edwards besorgten Blick auf mir. Doch das ganze war selbst für meinen Vampirkörper zu anstrengend und so war ich noch einen ganze Weile unfähig zu sprechen.

Mühsam bewegte ich meine Kiefer und brachte krächzend die ersten Töne hervor. „Der große Stern war Polaris Aa und der kleine Polaris Ab sie bilden zusammen mit Polaris B und Polaris C den Polarstern, aber B und C liegen nur auf einer Achse und nicht im selben System wie Aa und Ab."

Edward zog scharf die Luft ein und sah mich ungläubig an. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen das wir gerade Zeugen waren wie ein 430 Lichtjahre entfernter Überriese einen Felsbrocken von der Größe des Monds zerstört hat? Wie? Bist du so Mächtig? Gibt es keine Grenzen?"

„Vor einem Jahr", oder bevor ich Sandy kannte, „war ich noch auf unser Sonnensystem beschränkt, doch heute weiß ich nicht mehr wo die Grenzen liegen, weil ich sie noch nie erreicht habe und ich habe Angst, wenn ich zu weit gehe, mich in meiner Gabe verliere."

Edward sah hinauf zu den Sternen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Falten. „Trotzdem ist es beeindruckend, was würden die Wissenschaftler der NASA dafür geben wenn sie deine Möglichkeiten hätten? Und Aro, wenn er dich auch in seinen Reihen hätte? Ich verstehe jetzt warum Demetri so sauer war dich zu sehen. Er sieht sich als uneingeschränkte Nummer Eins. Du machst ihm Angst."

„Er ist die Nummer Eins. Ich bin nicht so Zielfixiert wie er, sein absoluter Wille, seine Beute zu fangen, macht ihn so gefährlich. Aufspüren können auch andere", winkte ich ab.

„Nicht so effektiv wie ihr beide", widersprach er mir, dann seufzte er. „Aber ich glaube, heute sollten wir uns über etwas anderes unterhalten, deine Show, so beeindruckend sie war, war doch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„So wie deine Behauptung mit der Jagd", erwiderte ich. „Ihr Cullens seit zu berechenbar. Ihr jagt nach Plan, du bist noch nicht dran und du würdest nie ohne Bella los ziehen. Also wer hat dich geschickt?"

Wieder seufzte er: „Du hast mich erwischt. Alice hat dich gesehen und dass wir uns unterhalten müssen. Sie meinte, du könntest vielleicht von meinen Erfahrungen profitieren", vorsichtig sah er zu mir um meine Reaktion zu prüfen, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, was gar nicht so leicht war, wenn man es mit einem Gedankenleser zu tun hatte. „Also, Sandy hat es dir gesagt?"

_Das weißt du doch_.

„Ja, es war absehbar. Als Bella mir sagte sie wolle ein Vampir werden war ich nicht damit einverstanden. Ich wollte, wie du bei Sandy, dass sie ein Mensch bleibt, aber ich musste lernen, dass sie so nicht glücklich war."

_Wieso? Du kannst doch nicht sagen, verwandeln wir sie und alle sind glücklich. Ich brauch dir doch nicht zu sagen was unser Leben bedeutet. _

Edward lachte bitter. „Nein, so einfach ist es wirklich nicht, aber Bella war ja auch kein einfacher Mensch. Sie hatte große Angst davor alt und runzlig zu werden, weil sie glaubte, ich würde sie dann nicht mehr lieben. Sie hat es damals einfach nicht verstanden, das es mir nichts ausgemacht hätte."

„Dann hättest du es ihr deutlich machen müssen. Es ist das Schicksal der Menschen zu welken, unsere ewige Jugend ist doch auch nicht besser", knurrte ich aufgebracht.

Edward hob abwehrend die Hände und sah mich ruhig an. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht besser ist und das war auch für mich nicht der Grund, warum ich mich schlussendlich mit ihrem Wunsch arrangiert habe. Unsere Welt ist gefährlich und für sie war es einfach nicht mehr sicher ein Mensch zu sein. Nessie hat die

Sache nur beschleunigt."

_Ihr seid eine große Familie, ihr hättet sie beschützen können._

„Das hatte ich auch geglaubt und ich habe sie sogar verlassen, weil ich dachte es wäre besser für sie. Trotzdem habe ich sie mehrmals fast verloren, weil andere Vampire sie als Beute betrachtet hatten. Ich habe sogar einmal geglaubt sie wäre tot. Den Schmerz kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Darum bin ich sogar froh dass sie mich dazu gedrängt hat", er sah mich ganz intensiv an. „Bruce, Sandy würde gerne mit dir alt werden und sie weiß, dass du sie auch als alte Frau lieben würdest, aber sie hat Angst vor dem was danach kommt."

Instinktiv schnaubte ich auf.

_Sie weiß dass der Tod nur das Tor in eine neue Welt ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie davor Angst hat._

„Sie hat auch keine Angst vor dem Tod, den hat sie als Teil des Lebens akzeptiert, was sehr ungewöhnlich ist für einen Menschen ihres Alters, die halten sich ja meist für unsterblich. Sie hat Angst davor von dir getrennt zu werden. Sie befürchtet dass du damit nicht zurecht kommst und dass sie da drüben ganz allein ist."

Ich schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

_Sie wäre nicht allein, dort hat sie doch ihre Familie und ich würde schon einen Weg finden, wie du sagst unser Leben ist gefährlich. _

„Das sind genau die Dummheiten vor denen sie Angst hat. Du musst auch an den Rest deiner Familie denken und auch uns würde es belasten. Für Esme seid ihr schon fast so was wie neue Kinder und Carlisle ist sehr beeindruckt von dir. Weißt du das denn nicht? Du würdest viele damit verletzen", brauste er auf. „Sandys Wunsch ist kein spontanes Hirngespinst. Sie hat sich schon lange damit beschäftigt und ihr ist bewusst was die Konsequenzen sind. Tu es nicht einfach ab und ich weiß du wirst es nicht gerne hören, ich hab es damals nicht gern gehört, aber Alice hat sie von Anfang an als Vampir gesehen und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Sandy ist entschlossen und du weißt selbst, dass wenn ihre Gabe bekannt wird, werden auch andere ein Auge auf sie werfen. Aro sucht schon lange jemanden der in die Zukunft sehen kann. Irgendjemand wird sie verwandeln. Ob du das willst oder nicht."

„Das werde ich schon verhindern!"

„Vielleicht, aber das ändert nichts daran dass sie in Gefahr ist, als Vampir könnte sie besser auf sich aufpassen und da ist immer noch die Vision von Alice. Ich werde nicht gegen sie wetten."

_Wie kommt es das gerade du mir zuredest? Müsstest du mich nicht unterstützen?_

„Eigentlich schon", lachte er. „Aber ich hab in den letzten Jahren auch die Vorteile kennen und schätzen gelernt. Bella ist so glücklich in ihrer Existenz, so was hab ich sonst bei keinem anderen Vampir gesehen. Für sie war es die richtige Entscheidung und ich glaube Sandy ist ihr darin sehr ähnlich. Für sie wäre es nicht so schwer wie für uns, weil sie weiß was mit ihr geschieht. Auch hat es andere Vorteile, sie wäre nicht mehr so zerbrechlich", bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte er mir verschwörerisch zu. „Ihr könntet eure Leidenschaft besser ausleben und du kannst ihr Dinge zeigen, die ihr sonst für immer verborgen bleiben würden. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an unsere erste Jagd oder wie wir zum ersten Mal über die Gipfel der Rockys gelaufen sind. Wie wir mit Walen geschwommen sind oder unser erster Besuch bei den Amazonen. Vieles hätten wir nicht erlebt wenn sie noch ein Mensch wäre. Ich hab es mir früher nicht vorstellen können, aber ich bin heute glücklicher denn je. Die Entscheidung sie zu verwandeln hat mich damals innerlich aufgefressen, aber heute weiß ich, dass sie richtig war. Ich will nicht, dass du dich so zermaterst wie ich. Es gibt wenige Menschen die für unser Leben wie geschaffen sind und Sandy ist so jemand, vielleicht wäre unsere Art friedlicher, wenn es mehr von ihnen gäbe. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung dass es ihr nicht schaden würde, dass sie mit dir glücklich wäre. Das ist alles was ich dir dazu sagen möchte. Denk darüber nach."

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, lächelte mir noch einmal zu und ließ sich jauchzend in die Tiefe fallen. Eine weile konnte ich seine Schritte noch auf dem feuchten Waldboden hören, dann war ich wieder mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Seine Worte beschäftigten mich noch den Rest der Nacht. Mit vielem hatte er Recht und manches sah ich anders. Sandy war nicht Bella und ich nicht er und doch hatte er mir neue Ansätze ins Hirn gepflanzt. Ich war mir in allem noch unsicherer. Es gab für beide Seiten gute Argumente.

Wie sollte ich mich entscheiden?

Als der Morgen im Osten graute erhob ich mich und lief nach Hause.

Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht wie ich handeln sollte. Ich wusste nur eins, dass ich die Entscheidung nicht übers Knie brechen sollte. Ich würde mich nicht unter Druck setzten lassen.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Wie immer dank ich der lieben Moon für ihre Hilfe und all meinen Lesern die soviel Geduld mit mir haben und natürlich allen die ein Review dagelassen hatten.

LG

IRA


	31. Es wiederstrebt mir

**Seinem Schicksal soll man nicht widerstreben. **

Sprichwort

**30. Es widerstrebt mir**

Dumpfe Bässe hämmerten durch den rauch geschwängerten Raum, über allem hing der Geruch von Schweiß, Tabak und billigen Fusel. Wie eine einsame Sonne beleuchtete die tief hängende Lampe den grünen Filz des Billardtischs. Grinsend beugte sich Eddie vor und versenkte die schwarze Acht in der Ecktasche. Wie immer war er sehr zufrieden mit seinem Spiel und noch mehr mit den 100 Bucks die er seinem ahnungslosen Opfer gespielt überrascht abnahm.

Mir ging das ganze hier auf die Nerven, ch ahnte das der Abend noch unfreundlich ausging. Wieso hatte ich mich zu diesem idiotischen Trip überreden lassen? Ich war gar nicht in der Stimmung dafür. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie nicht mit mir gesprochen. Als ich zurück kam war sie schon auf und in ihrem Gewächshaus. Ich hatte mich in die Garage zurück gezogen und hatte an Grannys Wagen gearbeitet, aber ich war nicht bei der Sache. Zweimal hatte ich Schrauben abgebrochen, weil ich meine Kraft nicht kontrollieren konnte. Die Ölwanne hatte es dabei ganz vernichtet und ich musste eine neue besorgen.

Vor meinen Augen spielten sich immer wieder die gleichen Bilder ab. Sie mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen. Sie mit hellroten Augen, mit dunkelroten Augen und dann mit goldenen. Sie verfolgten mich und ließen mich nicht los. Es gab so viele Argumente für beide Seiten. Warum bürdete sie diese Entscheidung gerade mir auf? Nun, weil sie keiner außer mir treffen konnte. Sie konnte ja nur mich fragen. Sicher es gab andere Vampire, die ihr ihren Wunsch mit Freuden erfüllen würden, aber sie würden nicht lange genug leben um es auch durchzuführen, dafür würde ich sorgen.

„Bringen sie mir noch einen!", schrie Sandy der Bedienung zu um den Lärm zu übertönen und hielt dabei ihr leeres Whiskyglas hoch, damit diese auch genau wusste was sie wollte. Das war schon ihr fünfter, sie sollte nicht soviel von dem harten Zeug trinken. Unsere Augen trafen sich als ich missbilligend zu ihr rüber sah, doch sie reckte nur forsch das Kinn und drehte sich wieder der Bedienung zu. „Aber diesmal einen Doppelten."

Schweigend drehte ich mich weg, was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich fühlte mich einfach überfordert. Ich wusste immer das es nicht leicht werden würde, aber ich hatte auch geglaubt das ich auf alles, was dieses Leben mir noch zeigen würde, vorbereitet wäre. Doch auf sie war ich nicht vorbereitet, in keiner Weise. Nicht auf die guten, noch auf die schwierigen Seiten unserer Beziehung. Es war an der Zeit mir einzugestehen, dass ich die Kontrolle über mein Leben verloren hatte und diese in ihre kleinen Hände gewandert war. Doch wer wollte sich so was schon eingestehen?

Ein Glatzkopf von gut 2 Meter Größe rempelte mich an, als er sich zum Billardtisch vorschob. Sein gewaltiger Schmierbauch sprengte das speckige Muscleshirt über das er eine noch schmutzigere Kutte trug. Die Patsches zeigten das er zu den Bandidos, einer berüchtigten Bikergang, gehörte und der Aufnäher ‚Show no Mercy' verdeutlichte das er einer der ganz harten Jungs war. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich als er die Finger knacken lies, dann griff er in die Hosentasche und zauberte ein Bündel 50 Dollar Noten hervor und warf sie auf den Tisch. Herausfordernd sah er zu Eddie, der nur abfällig grinste.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob du spielen kannst", sagte der Rocker, wobei ich fast gelacht hätte, weil die piepsige Stimme gar nicht zu einem solchen Riesen passte.

Eddie antwortete indem er ein ebenso großes Bündel auf den Tisch warf und sich den Queue schnappte. Schnell hatte ein anderer Rocker die Kugeln aufgebaut und sie fingen an zu spielen. Ja spielen, denn Eddie spielte mit ihm, zuerst ließ er ihn einem Vorsprung und als der Rocker schon glaubte gewonnen zu haben drehte er auf. Wütend legte der Glatzkopf mehr Geld auf den Tisch und verlangte eine Revanche und Eddie machte mit. Sah er denn nicht dass das nur böse enden konnte?

Doch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, schob sich Maries Gesicht in mein Sichtfeld und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte sie mich spitz.

„Was?", entgegnete ich gereizt.

„Warum erfüllst du ihr nicht ihren Wunsch", hakte sie nach. „Du weißt dass es das einzig logische ist! Bruce McGregor."

„Du begibst dich auf dünnes Eis, geliebte Enkeltochter", herrschte ich sie an. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein?

„Diesmal bist du es, der auf dünnem Eis tanzt, nicht ich. Es war doch von Anfang an klar dass es so kommen musste. Nicht ich, sondern du hast eine Beziehung zu einem Menschen angefangen. Was dachtest du denn wie das weiter geht? Du bringst sie in unsere Familie und wir fangen an sie zu lieben und in ein paar Jahren ist sie tot und wir müssen alle mit dem Verlust leben, nur weil du so stur bist. Sie hat schon jetzt mehr mit uns gemein, als mit diesen sterblichen und es gibt eh kein zurück mehr für sie. Das hast du doch gewusst. Sie ist ein Teil unserer Welt und jetzt ist es zu spät für sie. Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein und ihr diesen letzten Schritt verweigern? Das hab ich nicht von dir erwartet!", abrupt drehte sie sich um und ließ mich stehen.

Eine Standpauke von ihr hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, hatte ich denn gar nichts mehr zu entscheiden? War ich nur noch da um die Wünsche aller anderen zu erfüllen? Was war mit meinen Ängsten und Zweifeln?

Warum drängten mich alle nur? Es war ja nicht so das sie morgen alt würde oder gar sterben. Warum konnte ich nicht alles in Ruhe bedenken?

Die nächsten Stunden saß ich auf meinen Barhocker und sah die Welt an mir vorbeifliegen. Ich sah wie Sandy einen nach dem anderen kippte, sah wie Marie mir böse Blicke zuwarf und liebevoll mit Sandy sprach. Wie Eddie ein Spiel nach dem anderen gewann und wie der Rocker immer mehr rot anlief und sich die Zornesadern dick auf seiner Stirn abbildeten. Und dann waren da die Bilder die wie Blitzlichter vor meinen Augen erschienen. Ich sah Sandy alt und schwach und wie wir sie alle liebevoll pflegten. Ich sah meine Familie wie sie trauernd um ihr Grab stand und ich hörte eine Frau fragen, ob wir die Enkel wären. Ich sah wie Marie sich aus Enttäuschung von mir zurückzog. Ich sah wie meine Familie an dem Verlust zerbrach. Ich sah aber auch wie Sandy glücklich mit uns zusammen lebte. Wie sie mich mit goldenen Augen ansah. Wie sie auf Dauer unsere kleine Gemeinschaft bereicherte. Und dann waren da die anderen Bilder, wie ihre Großmutter beerdigt wurde und wir nur versteckt im Hintergrund standen. Wie Gina heiratete und sie traurig war weil sie nicht dabei sein konnte. Wie sie Tante wurde und ihre Neffen und Nichten nicht halten durfte. Wie wir immer wieder ein neues Leben anfangen und immer wieder Freunde zurück lassen mussten. Wie wir nie ein richtiges Zuhause haben würden. Was hatte ich ihr nur angetan? Warum war ich nicht schon am ersten Tag hier geflüchtet? Warum hatte ich ihr das angetan? Warum war ich so egoistisch und konnte nicht auf sie verzichten?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Marie und Sandy Richtung Toilette verschwanden, eine Angewohnheit von Frauen die uns Männer wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben würde. Eddie lag fast auf dem Billardtisch und führte das Queue hinter dem Rücken, grinsend sah er zu mir und führte seinen Stoss aus. Die weiße Kugel sauste auf die schwarze zu, die sich durch ein Gewirr von an deren Kugeln schlängelte, zweimal die Bande traf und dann fast in Zeitlupe in der Ecktasche verschwand. Wütend schlug das Riesenbaby gegen den Tisch, was Eddie wenig beeindruckte, er nahm nur den, mittlerweile recht ansehentlichen Stapel 50 Dollarscheine an sich. Er wollte es gerade einstecken überlegte es sich dann doch anders.

„Willst du noch eine Runde?", fragte er grinsend und zog dabei herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

Der Rocker durchwühlte seine Taschen brachte aber nur noch ein paar 20 Dollarnoten zum Vorschein, was seine Laune noch um ein paar Grad sinken ließ. Hecktisch drehte er sich um und sah zu einem anderen Biker, der das ganze schon seit langem skeptisch betrachtete.

„Gib mir mal was Kohle", piepste er den anderen an.

„Aber der zieh…", versuchte dieser zu sagen, als ihn der Dicke am Kragen packte und zu sich zog.

„Ich hab dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt", herrschte er den kleineren an. „Los rück die Kohle raus!"

Eingeschüchtert griff der kleinere in seine Hose und gab ihm alles was er hatte, es war fast soviel wie der Dicke verloren hatte.

Er knallte alles auf den Tisch und sah grollend zu Eddie.

„Noch eine Runde. Alles oder nichts", keifte er wobei ein dünner Speichelfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte und schob seinen Oberköper bedrohlich über den Tisch. „Und pass auf, ich hab dich im Auge."

Eddie stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und beugte sich soweit vor das sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Ich kann nichts dafür dass du nicht spielen kannst, aber vielleicht überraschst du mich ja noch."

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen keiner bereit nachzugeben. Es war klar dass er versuchte Eddie einzuschüchtern, aber er war nur ein Mensch. Eddie hätte ihn Stundenlang anstarren können und einschüchtern ließ er sich erst recht nicht, diese Pyschotricks funktionieren bei uns einfach nicht und so verlor der Rocker auch dieses Machtspiel.

Die Kugeln wurden aufgebaut und die Partie begann. Mit jeder Kugel die Eddie versenkte verlor der Rocker ein Stück mehr von seiner Fassung. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um den Queue, so dass die Knöchel sich weiß verfärbten. Er war ein Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption. Ich wusste was geschehen würde. Ich sah es vor meinem inneren Auge. Was sollte ich machen?

Eddie beugte sich gerade über den Tisch und wollte erneut zustoßen als ein nackter tätowierter Bauch mir die Sicht nahm. Ich senkte meinen Blick und sah einen viel zu kurzen schwarzen Minirock, dann ein Stück Haut, Beine in halterlosen zerrissenen Netzstrümpfen, die in Springerstiefel endeten.

Das knallen eines Kaugummis – Erdbeere wie mir der Geruch verriet – lenkte meinen Blick wieder nach oben. Sie trug ein abgeschnittenes T-Shirt das kaum ihre stattlichen Brüste bändigen konnte. Ihre zu schmalen Lippen waren mit schwarzem Lippenstift beschmiert und auch um ihre zu großen Augen dominierte die Farbe schwarz. Ihre brauen Haaren waren wüst in alle Richtungen verwuschelt, von einem richtigen Schnitt konnte man nicht reden. Piercings in Nase, Lippen und Augenbrauen rundeten den schrägen Anblick ab.

Was wollte die jetzt nur von mir?

„Hey, ich bin Candy", flötete sie.

Candy wie passend. Sieht aus wie eine Nutte und heißt auch so, na, was hatte ich nur für ein Glück.

Sie versuchte sich in einem Lächeln, was vielleicht noch süß gewesen wäre, aber bei ihrer Maskerade sah es nur schräg aus.

„Willst du mir nicht einen ausgeben?", fragte sie Candymäßig und unterstrich ihre Worte indem sie mir mit ihrem fast leeren Glas vor dem Gesicht rum wedelte.

Ich beschloss sie zu ignorieren und lehnte mich nach rechts so dass ich an ihr vorbei sehen konnte. Aber sie war hartnäckig und verstellte mir wieder den Blick, nur das sie sich diesmal vorbeugte, so das ihr Mund in die Nähe meines Ohrs kam.

„Komm hab dich nicht so, Süßer. Wir können auch eine Menge Spaß haben", flüsterte sie mir zu und legte ihre Hand auf mein Bein.

Ich wollte die Hand gerade abstreifen als ihr Kopf zurück gerissen wurde und ihre Beine nachgaben, so dass sie vor mir auf die Knie fiel.

Ich war wie paralysiert von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur damit nicht.

Sandy stand hinter dem Mädchen und hielt sie in einem Würgegriff gefangen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und sprühten Funken.

„Du lässt die Finger von meinem Freund. Schlampe", fauchte sie und zog weiter zu. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

Selbst wenn das Mädchen gewollt hätte, sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber Sandy war so voller Alkohol und Adrenalin. Sie war in dem Moment wie ein Pitbull der sich verbissen hatte und nicht los lassen würde.

Eine Bewegung riss mich aus meiner Starre. Der kleinere der Rocker stürmte auf Sandy zu und ich reagierte, nicht überlegt, instinktiv. Meine Hand schnellte vor und traf seinen Brustkorb. Ich hatte meine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich hörte seine Rippen brechen und dann flog er zwei Meter durch die Luft und landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Billardtisch. Die Kugeln stoben auseinander und eine traf den Dicken da wo es besonders weh tat. Wie ein nasser Sack klappte er wimmernd zusammen. Zwei auf einen Streich und Eddie grinste nur amüsiert zu mir rüber.

„Hast du mich verstanden?" keifte Sandy immer noch das Mädchen würgend, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich langsam von bleich zu blau änderte, an. Sie versuchte zwar immer noch sich zu befreien, aber man merkte dass ihre Kräfte schwanden. Es war Zeit einzugreifen.

„Sandy!", sagte ich sanft aber bestimmend. Langsam sah sie mich an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Sandy!", wiederholte ich. „Sie kann dir nicht antworten. Du musst aufhören."

Sie starrte mich an, so traurig, wütend, verletzt. Ich konnte es nicht einordnen und dann stammelte sie. „Sie darf das nicht. Du gehörst zu mir. Siehst du, ich bin nicht schwach. Ich kann meine Familie verteidigen. Siehst du das? Bruce, siehst du das?"

„Ja, ich sehe es", aber daran hatte ich auch nie gezweifelt. „Ich weiß doch dass du stark bist. Stärker als ich."

„Nein, du hältst mich für schwach, aber das bin ich nicht", schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß was gut für mich ist."

„Du musst jetzt los lassen. Schatz", vorsichtig löste ich ihren Griff und das Mädchen sackte röchelnd zusammen und krabbelte von uns weg. Sie hatte wohl genug.

Zitternd stand Sandy da, das Adrenalin forderte seinen Tribut. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von mir in die Armen schließen. Ich drückte meiner kleinen Kämpferin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch wenn es mich etwas geschockt hatte, so einen Ausbruch hatte ich von ihr einfach nicht erwatet, war ich doch tief in meinem Herzen stolz auf sie. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr runter.

„Wir reden noch mal über alles, versprochen", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

Sie schniefte laut und sah mich zaghaft an, dann lächelte sie, zumindest sah es so aus.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", eine kräftige und sehr bestimmende Stimme riss mich aus meiner kleinen Welt, wo es nur sie und mich gab. Ich blickte mich um und sah das Marie und Eddie uns von allen anderen abschirmten. Der kleine Rocker lag immer noch schwer atmend auf dem Billardtisch und der Dicke lag bewusstlos vor Eddies Füßen.

„Habt ihr gehört für euch ist heute Schluss und lasst euch hier nicht mehr Blicken. Ihr habt hier Hausverbot", donnerte die Stimme von eben. Sie gehörte zu einem muskelbepackten Typen, in einem viel zu engen schwarzen T-Shirt auf dem in weißen Buchstaben Security geschrieben stand. Streng sah er zu uns rüber und ließ keine Zweifel daran das er und seine fünf Kollegen, die hinter ihm standen, den Worten auch Taten folgen lassen würden.

Ich wollte keinen weiteren Streit, darum nickte ich ihm zu. Geschlossen und von den Rausschmeißern eskortiert verließen wir den Laden, wobei Eddie noch ein fröhliches Liedchen pfiff. Echt, heute ging er mir tierisch auf den Geist, was war nur so amüsant für ihn?

Ich war froh als ich sie heil in unser Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte. Die Rückfahrt über hatte sie in meinen Armen gelegen, aber geschwiegen, außer den zweimal wo wir anhalten mussten, weil der Alkohol und die kurvige Strasse ihren Tribut forderten. Sie war das harte Zeug einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Ich kam aus dem Keller, wo ich einen Eimer für alle Fälle geholt hatte und stellte ihn neben das Bett. Unschlüssig saß sie darauf und fummelte an ihren Schuhen herum, anstatt die Schleife zu öffnen, hatte sie einen Doppelknoten in die Riemen gemacht, und den bekam sie jetzt nicht mehr auf. Ich kniete mich vor sie und nahm ihren Fuß hoch. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Knoten, als ich ihre Hände in meinen Haaren fühlte. Lächelnd sah ich auf. Mit glasigen Augen blickte sie mich verzückt an, ganz konzentriert auf das was ihre Hände taten.

„Duuu hast so wunderbaar dicht Haare", lallte sie. „Sooo schönn!"

Langsam streifte ich ihre Schuhe ab und als ich ihre Hose aufknöpfte kicherte sie nur. Vorsichtig drückte ich sie auf die Matratze zog sie aus. Als ich auch noch ihr Top und ihren BH abstreife sah sie mich nur schräg an und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Ich schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und streifte ihr eins meiner T-Shirts über.

Auch ich zog mich aus und legte mich zu ihr. Sofort waren ihre Hände wieder in meinen Haaren, sie lächelte ganz verzückt und zupfte hier und da an einzelnen Strähnen.

„Isch liebe dich", ihre Zunge war so schwer das ich sie kaum verstand.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete ich zärtlich.

„Das wei ich doch, Dummerchen"

Ihre Augen suchten meine, doch es viel ihr schwer mich zu fixieren.

„Isch kann das nisch", sagte sie, doch ihr versuch ernst zu sein scheiterte.

„Was kannst du nicht?" hakte ich nach, denn ich wusste nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Du kann alless vonn mir verlangen, aber dass kenn isch nicht!"

Ich verstand echt nicht was sie mir sagen wollte. „Was denn, mein Schatz?"

„Dich. Unns. Isch kann unse Liebe nich verleugnen. Bitte verlan das nich von mir", flehte sie und eine große Träne kullerte über ihre Wange

Unsere Liebe verleugnen, wie konnte sie glauben dass ich das von ihr verlangen würde? Wie kam sie nur auf solche Gedanken?

„Das werde ich nie von dir verlangen", antwortete ich im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Doch du verurrteils un dazu", beharrte sie energisch. „Isch werde alt und du bleis jung."

„Ich werde dich immer Lieben, egal wie alt du bist", unterbrach ich sie.

Ihre Hand strich über meine Wange. „Dass weisss isch doch. Aber irgendwun werden mich die Laute für deine Mutte halte und späte für dein Großmutter. Wie durfen nicht meh auffallen wie notig, darum wede isch diese Rolle nach ausse spulen müsse. Duch das will isch nicht. Isch will sagen schaut he das is mein Mann. Er is der liebste, tullste, schönste, verletzlichste, verständnisvullste Mann denn es gib. Isch liebe ihn und er is mei Ehemann. Isch will uns nie verlegnen müssen. Bitte Bruce, tu mie des nicht an."

Sie fing an zu schluchzen und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, da merkte ich wie sehr sie das Ganze belastete. Hilflos zog ich sie an meine Brust und streichelte ihren Rücken. Immer wieder murmelte sie „Ich kann dass nicht" und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. So hielt ich sie bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Ihre Worte quälten mich den Rest der Nacht. Mein Mädchen litt. Litt mehr als ich es gedacht hatte. So ging es nicht weiter. Ich konnte noch so sehr das für und wieder beleuchten. Es gab immer Dinge an die ich nicht dachte, das hatte sie mir die heutige Nacht vor Augen geführt. Ich war nicht perfekt, also konnte ich auch nicht die perfekte Entscheidung treffen. Es gab soviel was dafür und dagegen sprach. Ich fühlte mich hilflos.

Wollte wüten. Wollte schreien. Wollte weinen.

Doch was hätte es genützt? Nichts.

Sie litt und das konnte ich nicht ertragen.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Dunkelheit vertrieben, war es für mich wie ein neuer Anfang. Ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen und konnte nur noch hoffen dass es die Richtige war.

„Oh mein Kopf", stöhnte sie und wälzte sich aus dem Bett. Ich konnte mir ein heimliches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, für manches musste man halt zahlen.

Leicht wacklig, die Haare zerzaust, stakste sie ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als ich die Dusche hörte stand auch ich auf und ging in die Küche. Dort nahm ich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und hielt es unter das fließende Wasser. Skeptisch betrachtete ich das Röhrchen mit den Brausetabletten und überprüfte das Verfallsdatum. Es war immer wieder verwunderlich was es in unserem Haushalt alles gab, was wollten Vampire schon mit Asperin, aber die Packung war neu und so warf ich zwei der Brausetabletten in das Glas. Ich nahm die sprudelnde Flüssigkeit und noch eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Das Glas und die Flasche stellte ich auf den Nachttisch und wartete dass sie zurück kam.

Mit nassen Haaren und zusammengekniffenen Gesicht erschien sie in der Tür. Verzweifelt drückten ihre Hände gegen die Schläfe und versuchte den Schmerz zu vertreiben. Ich konnte nicht anders als grinsen, was sie mit einem missmutigen Blick konterte, aber als ich ihr das Glas reichte erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie trank es hastig in einem Zug aus.

„Durst", krächzte sie und ich schraubte die Wasserflasche auf, doch als ich ihr einschenken wollte nahm sie mir die Flasche ab und trank direkt aus ihr.

Die Kohlensäure ließ sie Rülpsen, was sie mit einem Kichern überspielen wollte, doch was war schon dabei?

Ich rutschte zum Kopfende des Betts und setzte mich so dass zwischen meinen Beinen Platz für sie war. Unschlüssig sah sie mich an, aber heute würde ich keinen Widerspruch akzeptieren. Sanft aber bestimmt zog ich sie zu mir bis ihr Rücken auf meiner Brust ruhte. Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Schläfe und ließ meine Kühle in sie einsickern. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie meine Berührung, die den Kater aus ihrem Kopf fror.

Plötzlich ruckte sie auf und drehte ihre Gesicht zu mir. „Das hab ich nicht wirklich gemacht? Dieses Mädchen", schoss es aus ihr heraus, aber ihr Blick sagte mir das sie die Wahrheit schon wusste.

Ich nickte und sah meine kleine Kämpferin stolz an.

„Oh, nein!", stöhnte sie und sackte wieder auf meine Brust.

„Hab ich sonst noch etwas gemacht?"

„Außer dich zu übergeben?", fragte ich zurück, worauf sie nur stöhnte. "Nicht viel."

„Und was bedeutet nicht viel?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ich antwortete nicht direkt auf ihre Frage, sondern drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Haare. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. „Ich will dass du glücklich bist. Ich will das du dich immer zu uns bekennen kannst, solange du das möchtest."

Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf, in ihren Augen lag Scham und Hoffnung. „Das hab ich gesagt? Ich wollte dich damit nicht unter Druck setzen."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist gut dass ich weiß was dich so sehr belastet. Ihr Frauen seid komplizierter als ich dachte. Es gibt so vieles was mir entgeht. Wo mir der Blickwinkel? Nun Blickwinkel fehlt. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte fuhr ich fort. „Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, aber es gibt Bedingungen."

„Bedingungen? Welche?", fragte sie skeptisch, so als würde sie mir nicht ganz trauen.

„Ich möchte dass wir bis nach dem Studium warten", sagte ich und prüfte ihre Reaktion.

Missmutig verzog sie das Gesicht. „Warum denn das, Bruce? Das ist doch nur ein Trick damit du dich drücken kannst."

„Nein, ist es nicht", beharrte ich. „Wir dürfen nicht nur an uns denken. Wenn ich dich verwandele müssen wir wegziehen, Weg von den Menschen. Gina braucht dich aber jetzt und Marie und Eddie leben gerade etwas auf. Werden sicherer im Umgang mit Menschen. Ich will sie nicht jetzt schon hier rausreißen. Ich will dass sie die Zeit noch etwas genießen. Sie waren solange von allem getrennt. Bitte lass uns allen noch etwas Zeit. Du bist in drei Jahren immer noch jünger als ich war. Bitte."

Ich setzte meinen Hundeblick auf und hoffte dass sie einverstanden war.

„Also gut. Damit kann ich leben", sagte sie nach einigem überlegen. „Und was sonst noch? Du hast Bedingungen gesagt. Was noch, Bruce?"

Ich musste schmunzeln, denn ich wusste dass meine zweite Bedingung eine harte Nuss für sie sein würde, aber da musste sie durch.

„Granny", sagte ich und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt als ich den Namen aussprach. „Du sagst es ihr vorher und erklärst ihr, dass das deine Idee ist. Ich will nicht das sie mich mit irgendeinen Zigeunerfluch belegt."

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen", protestierte sie.

„Doch kann ich", antwortete ich amüsiert. „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Du bist gemein", schmollte sie.

„Wir müssen ja nicht", lachte ich leise.

„Schon gut, eh du es dir anders überlegst. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Und wehe du hältst dich nicht an deinen Teil, dann werde ich dich mit einem Fluch belegen", drohte sie mir, aber ihre Augen sagten etwas anderes. Sie hatte gewonnen und das wusste sie.

Ehe sie noch mehr triumphierte zog ich sie zu mir und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

Der Gedanke sie zu verwandeln widerstrebte mir noch immer, aber ich sah keine andere Lösung. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht leiden sehen. Ich wollte dass sie glücklich war und ich hoffte das sie recht hatte. Das sie wirklich wusste was gut für sie war. Denn nur wenn sie glücklich war, konnte ich es auch sein.


	32. Lucie

**31. Lucie**

Wie eine schwere Decke hing diese unerträgliche Hitze jetzt schon seit einer Woche über dem Land und erstickte jede Aktivität im Keim. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel und nicht der kleinste Luftzug war zu vernehmen. 35 Grad und das Anfang Juni, wo sollte das noch hin führen? In den Nachrichten sprach man schon vom heißesten Frühjahr seit 50 Jahren und noch erfreuten sich alle an diesem schönen Wetter. Mir hätte es eigentlich egal sein können, ob -20 oder +45 Grad machte für mich keinen Unterschied, aber die Sonne fesselte uns ans Haus und ließ uns nur die Nacht.

Faul lagen wir im Wohnzimmer, Eddie und Marie auf dem einen und Sandy und ich auf dem anderen Sofa, und schauten uns das letzte Spiel der Eishockeysaison an.

Irgendwie war es schon komisch bei diesem Wetter Eishockey zu schauen, aber durch die vielen Profiemanschaften und die langen Playoffs wurde, mit einer kurzen Pause im Sommer, fast das ganze Jahr gespielt.

Sandy hatte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust gebettet, auf ihrem Bauch thronte eine große Schüssel mit Popcorn und ab und an schlürfte sie lautstark mit einem Strohhalm Eistee aus einem Thermosbecher. Ich spürte ihre Hitze durch das dünne T-Shirt und in ihren Hotpants, die sich fest um ihren Hintern spannten und ihn kaum bedeckten, sah sie echt heiß aus.

Das Spiel langweilte mich und meine Gedanken hatten schon lange eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Langsam suchte meine linke Hand den Bund ihres T-Shirts und glitt unter den Stoff. In kleinen Kreisen suchte ich meinen Weg nach oben, zu den zwei Bergen die sich so kräftig abzeichneten. Ich musste sie gar nicht ansehen um ihr Grinsen zu sehen.

_Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?, _fragte ich in ihrem Geist, wohl wissend das sie genau verstand was ich vor hatte.

_Mhmm, _schnurrte sie und stellte vorsichtig die Schüssel mit dem Popkorn auf den Tisch.

„T O R", Eddies Schrei ließ mich leicht zusammenzucken und zog mich aus unseren gemeinsamen Gedanken.

Sandy stöhnte im gleichen Moment auf und drehte sich zu mir. Bedauernd sah sie zu mir und streichelte mein Gesicht, dann gab sie mir einen langen Kuss, ganz so wie wenn wir uns, wenn auch nur für Stunden, trennen mussten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Es tut mir leid aber heute wird das wohl nichts mehr", flüsterte sie mir zu.

Fragend sah ich sie an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und suchte mit einer Hand nach dem Telefon. Gerade als sie es in den Fingern hatte klingelte es. Sie drückte auf den grünen Knopf und führte es an ihr Ohr.

„Ja, er kommt gleich", sagte sie ohne den Anrufer zu Wort kommen zu lassen und legte gleich wieder auf.

„Du musst los, die Cullens warten auf dich in ihrem Haus", sagte sie mit einen leichten Lächeln und stand auf.

„Du wirst mir nicht sagen was ich da soll?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste. Es machte ihr solchen Spaß, dass sie Dinge wusste die mir noch verborgen waren, und weil sie es mir verschwieg war es nichts gefährliches. Dessen war ich mir ganz sicher.

„Du solltest laufen, das Auto behindert dich nur", flötete sie noch und verschwand mit der Schüssel in der Küche.

Marie und Eddie sahen mich nur fragend an, aber was sollte ich sagen? Ich wusste auch nicht mehr als sie, darum stand ich auf und zog meine Schuhe an.

Als ich die Terrasse betrat schickte die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen aus und verschwand dann ganz hinter den Bergen. Was würde mich bei den Cullens erwarten? Sandy zu fragen war sinnlos, sie würde es mir nicht verraten und meine Gabe war nutzlos. Ich konnte das Anwesen der Cullens nicht fixieren, wie es aussah hatte Bella ihr Schutzschild über das ganze Haus ausgebreitet. Natürlich hätte ich anrufen können, aber wie hätte das denn ausgesehen?

Nun, warum sollte ich noch mehr Zeit verlieren? Ich spannte mich kurz an und schon trugen mich meine Beine über das Grundstück in Richtung Westen, über den Fluss, durch die Wälder und über die Berge. Ich war ein Vampir und laufen war meine Natur.

Die Dunkelheit verschmolz mit mir und so genoss ich den kurzen Moment der Freiheit.

Als das Haus der Cullens in Sicht kam wurde ich langsam nervös. Was würde mich dort erwaten?

Mit großen Sätzen überbrückte ich die letzten Meter und atmete tief durch. Sollte ich klopfen oder einfach eintreten? Carlisle bestand darauf dass ihr Haus auch unser Haus war und wir Teil der erweiterten Familie. Darum sollten wir keine Umstände machen, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, einfach so in ein anderes Haus einzudringen.

Esme nahm mir die Entscheidung ab indem sie die Tür öffnete. Sie sah mich liebevoll, mit einer Spur von Missfallen, an. Eine Kombination die nur eine Mutter beherrschte. Irgendwie schaffte sie es das ich mich für mein zögern schämte und doch willkommen fühlte.

Esme war für mich einer der wundervollsten Vampire die ich je kennengelernt hatte, sie war die geborene Mutter, mit einem riesigen Herzen. Für sie waren wir vier weitere Kinder, die sie tief in ihrem inneren schon adoptiert hatte und das ließ sie uns im positiven, wie im negativen auch fühlen. Eigentlich hätte ich gegen diese vereinnahme protestieren müssen. Auf unsere Eigenständigkeit bestehen müssen, aber wie bei einer richtigen Mutter konnte man ihr nicht wirklich böse sein, noch wollte ich sie verletzen. Auch wenn alle dachten das Esme keine Gabe hatte, stand für mich fest, dass diese Aura die sie ausstrahlte eindeutig für ein übernatürliches Talent sprach. War Carlisle der Verstand, so war sie das Herz der Cullens und sie webte ein Netz aus mütterlicher Liebe, das unsere Familien fest aneinander band.

„Komm doch rein", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Du wirst schon erwartet."

Sie drückte mich leicht als ich eintrat und deutete lächelnd mit dem Kopf Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Zögerlich ging ich los und saugte die Luft in mich ein. Der Gestank von Jacob lag wie die Pestilenz über allen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie es mit ihm unter einem Dach aushalten konnten. Dann war da der Geruch der Cullens, angenehm süß, so wie es sein sollte und…. Ich erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein.

Es erinnerte mich an Walderdbeeren gemischt mit Honig und einer Brise Tannenharz. Auch wenn es Jahre her war, das ich ihn gerochen hatte, war er doch vertraut.

Ich war auf diese Zusammentreffen nicht vorbereitet. Was sollte ich sagen? Wie mich verhalten?

Esme bemerkte mein zögern und schob mich langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecke. Carlisle saß auf einem Sessel und sah zu mir auf als ich den Raum betrat. Ich konnte seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Neben ihm standen Edward und Emmett, beide waren nervös, doch Edward schaffte es trotzdem mich kurz ermunternd anzusehen. Bella stand mit Rose am Fenster und sah wie unbeteiligt in die Ferne. Sie nickte mir nur kurz zu als ich eintrat, während Rose mich ganz ignorierte. Gegenüber von Carlisle stand ein zweiter Sessel und Jasper stand, mir den Rücken zuwendend, hinter der Rückenlehne und stützte sich darauf ab. Sein Körper war zum zerreißen gespannt, so als müsste er sich jeden Moment in den Kampf stürzen. Alice hatte ihre Hand auf seine Hüfte gelegt und versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen. Sie war die einzige die total entspannt war und mich freudig anlächelte. Von Jacob und Nessie war nichts zu sehen, aber man hörte ihn im oberen Stockwerk fluchen und Nessie ermahnte ihn still zuhalten, sonst könnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Ansonsten wurde kein Wort gesprochen. War das die Stille vor dem großen Sturm?

Eine wippende feuerrote Locke war das erste was ich sah und das brachte mich abrupt zum stehen. Nach all den Jahren nahm mich das ganze mehr mit als ich gedacht hatte. Erst da wurde mir bewusst wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte. Das immer etwas fehlte. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich sie damals allein gelassen hatte. Ich wollte ihren Namen rufen, doch meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Und dann streckte sie vorwitzig ihren Kopf um die Lehne. Ein breites Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen – goldene Augen wie ich befriedigt feststellte - blitzten als sie mich sah.

„Bruce!", kreischte sie und sprang auf. Jasper versuchte sie zu packen, doch Alice hielt ihn zurück. Ich bekam am Rande mit wie er sie entrüstet ansah, aber meine Hauptaufmerksamkeit lag auf Lucie. Mit einem Satz sprang sie über den Sessel und stand vor mir. Sie schloss ihre Arme um mich und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Ein leises Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle und wie fast immer in solchen Situationen kam ich mir hilflos vor. Was war nun angemessen? Wie reagierte ich richtig?

Ich legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie enger an mich und mit der anderen streichelte ich vorsichtig ihre Haare.

„Du hast mir sehr gefehlt", waren meine ersten, leicht zittrigen Worte. „Tochter."

Sie blickte zu mir auf. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Dad!", gab sie grinsend zurück.

Ich hatte tausend Fragen, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich sie stellen sollte und Edwards Anwesenheit machte es auch nicht leichter. Nicht, dass ich ihm nicht vertrauen würde, aber es gab Situationen in denen ein Gedankenleser störte und das hier war so eine.

Das leise rascheln von Kleidern ließ mich aufblicken. Ich sah gerade noch Carlisle wie er mir aufmuntert zunickte. Die Cullens hatten sich zurückgezogen um uns ein wenig Freiraum zu lassen.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und zog sie an der Hand auf die Veranda.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie als ich immer weiter ging und die Geschwindigkeit steigerte.

„Erst mal gehen wir jagen", lachte ich. Es war wichtig das sie satt war wenn ich sie nach Hause brachte, das würde es für sie leichter machen. „Danach werden wir uns unterhalten und dann bring ich dich zu deiner Familie. Sie sind schon alle neugierig auf dich."

„Was meinst du mit meiner Familie?", fragte sie irritiert und sah zurück zum Haus der Cullens. „Lebst du nicht bei diesem Clan?"

„Nein. Die Cullens sind gute Freunde und du wirst sie auch noch besser kennenlernen, aber sie sind nicht dein Clan. Hier ist nicht dein Heim. Du gehörst zu uns", sagte ich ernst und hoffte das sie mich verstand, diesmal würde ich sie nicht wieder ziehen lassen.

„Du bist dir sehr sicher das ich bleibe", sagte sie leicht hin.

„Ja. Sandy und Alice haben es gesehen und was sie Vorhersagen geschieht auch", sagte ich knapp und beschleunigte.

Ohne zu zögern folgte sie mir und so verschwanden wir im grünen Meer der Bäume.

Warm rann das Blut durch meinen Mund und löschte das Brennen in meiner Kehle. Der Körper in meinen Armen wurde schlaff und die leere Hülle barg nur noch eine schwache Erinnerung von Macht und Größe die der Schwarzbär noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgestrahlt hatte. Es war der ewige Kreislauf von fressen und gefressen werden. Hier draußen in den Wäldern fühlte ich mich eins mit der Natur und bildete die Spitze der Nahrungskette. Keine Zweifel, keine Schuldgefühle, genau hierfür wurde ich erschaffen.

Als ich den Kadaver fallen lies sah ich zu Lucie, die noch den letzten Rest aus ihrer Beute saugte. Ihr Mund war total mit Blut verschmiert und einzelne Tropfen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Kinn. Sie sah schon echt gruselig aus, das kleine Raubtier mit dem großen Bär. Doch als sie ihn absetzte und mich breit angrinste, erinnerte sie mich zu sehr an eine Parodie von Pennywise, das ich einfach lachen musste.

„Das ist gemein", maulte sie. „Dieses blöde Fell macht es unmöglich sauber zu essen. Das nächste Mal nehme ich einen Rasierer mit."

Beiläufig packte sie dem Tier ins Nackenfell und schleuderte es ins Unterholz, die Aasfresser würden sich schon um den Rest kümmern.

Es zog uns zu einem kleinen Fluss der plätschernd seine Bahnen zog. Ich setzte mich auf einen abgeflachten Findling und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Überreste der Mahlzeit aus ihrem Gesicht wusch. Sie bevorzugte immer noch Jeans, T-Shirts und auch die alte abgetragen Lederjacke war noch da. Wie alt mochte sie jetzt sein? 30 Jahre? Marie hätte die Jacke schon längst entsorgt.

All ihre Habseligkeiten passten in den großen olivfarbenen Rucksack, den sie lässig neben mich gestellt hatte. Wenn man immer unterwegs war gewöhnte man sich an kleines Gepäck, das wenige Geld das man wirklich benötigte nahm man den Opfern ab, Kleidung zur Not auch oder man stahl sie aus Häusern, die auf dem Weg lagen. Geld brauchte man eigentlich nur wenn man sich mal ein Hotel gönnte oder sich in einem Club amüsieren wollte. Das Leben als Nomade war recht anspruchslos und auf Dauer auch eintönig und langweilig. Alles drehte sich nur um die Nahrungsbeschaffung. Ich konnte verstehen das viele Vampire spätestens nach ein-, zwei Jahrhunderte ihrer Existenz überdrüssig wurden. Es war immer das Selbe und die Art wie die Menschen lebten betraf sie nur beiläufig. Menschen waren eine Herde Vieh, die für sie nur wegen ihres Bluts wichtig war.

Etwas Nasses traf mein Gesicht und ließ mich aufschauen. Lachend stand Lucie am Ufer und spritzte mit Wasser in meine Richtung, dieses freche Gör. Ich erhob drohend den Finger, doch das spornte sie noch mehr an. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe flog das Wasser auf mein Gesicht zu, ich drehte mich etwas in der Hüfte und beugte mich zur Seite um nicht getroffen zu werden. Als das Nass erfolglos an mir vorbei geflogen war, schüttelte ich den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch. Lucie verdrehte leicht die Augen und setzte sich mit einem Sprung neben mich.

„Immer noch die selbe Spaßbremse", kicherte sie und musterte mich aufmerksam, dann strichen ihre Finger über eine Narbe an meiner Hand. „Du hast das kämpfen doch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Zumindest die hattest du noch nicht, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Es gibt immer wieder welche die meinem sie müssten sich mit mir messen", brummte ich. „Ich halte nicht die andere Wange hin wenn ich geschlagen werde. Wenn es sein muss bin ich immer noch so tödlich wie früher, vielleicht sogar tödlicher."

Leicht knurrend bleckte ich meine Zähne und unterstrich damit das gesagte. Gespielt panisch wich sie vor mir zurück, nur um mir dann freundlich gegen die Schulter zu Boxen.

„Du scheinst ja doch so was wie Humor entwickelt zu haben", leichte Verwunderung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, aber ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Still und Bewegungslos, wie es nur Vampire können, saßen wir da und sahen uns an. Mit Blicken versuchten wir die Verbindung von früher wieder herzustellen, suchten nach vertrauten im Anblick des anderen. Sie war zwar immer noch das freche Mädchen das ich von früher kannte, und doch auch wenn die Jahre keine direkten Spuren in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, ihr Blick war härter geworden und um ihre Augen lag Trauer. Sie war ganz eindeutig nicht mehr das unbekümmerte Kind von dem ich mich vor Jahren getrennt hatte. Was war ihr widerfahren? Hatte ich richtig gehandelt als ich damals gegangen war?

„Du hättest mich damals nicht abhalten können", sagte sie plötzlich als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen. „Heute weiß ich dass du recht hattest, aber zu der Zeit war es einfach ein großes Abenteuer. Erst jetzt sehe ich wie sinnlos es war."

Verschämt drehte sie den Kopf weg und sah in den Himmel. Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand um ihr zu zeigen das ich sie verstand.

„Eric ist tot", bei diesen Worten zuckte sie leicht zusammen und sah mich entsetzt an. Sie hatte immer ein gutes Verhältnis mit dem kleinen Vampir gehabt, sein kindlicher Humor und seine kleinen Taschenspielertricks hatten sie schon bei unserem ersten Treffen für ihn eingenommen. Sie war zwar nie verliebt in ihn, denn das er Schwul war konnte man 10 Meilen gegen den Wind riechen, aber sie sah in ihn so etwas wie einen großen Bruder.

„Wie? Wann? Woher weißt du?", stammelte sie.

„Wir haben im Winter Jim in Texas getroffen, er sagte, dass er vor etwa anderthalb Jahren gestorben ist. Es war wohl die New Order", erklärte ich ihr.

Sie schluchzte auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Armer Eric. Ich hatte sie gewarnt, aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören", dann sah sie mich fest an. „Die New Order hat nichts mit den üblichen Kämpfen gemein. Sie sind unheimlich. Bruce, so was hast du noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß nicht was sie vor haben, aber es kann nichts gutes sein. Sie machen mir Angst."

„Mir machen sie auch Angst", gestand ich ihr meine Sorgen, dann erzählte ich ihr ausführlich was die New Order plante. Mit versteinerter Miene lauschte sie meinen Ausführungen, stellte nur hier und da eine Frage, aber ansonsten schwieg sie.

„Sie wollen also die Vampire dadurch beherrschen indem sie die Nahrung kontrollieren?", sagte sie trocken, als ich meinen Vortrag beendete.

Ich nickte nur matt, was sie erwiderte.

„Wie willst du sie aufhalten?", fragte sie wie selbstverständlich, obwohl ich davon nichts erwähnt hatte.

„Wieso glaubst du das ich das vor habe?"

„Weil ich dich kenne, zum einen, weil du Mitleid mit den Menschen hast und zum anderen, würdest du dich nie unter die Knute irgendeiner Macht begeben, das entspricht nicht deinem Wesen."

„Wir leben auch unter dem Gesetz der Volturi."

„Gut spielen wir das Spiel, Bruce", lachte sie bitter. „Ja, wir leben unter ihrem Gesetz und du akzeptierst es, weil dir bewusst ist, dass auch wir Regeln benötigen, aber das hier ist doch was ganz anderes. Und wo wir gerade von den Italienern sprechen, wo sind sie wenn man sie braucht? Warum beenden sie das nicht?"

„Weil sie bei weitem nicht mehr so stark sind wie wir alle immer angenommen haben. Jede Macht hat ihre Zeit und dann zerbricht sie. Man darf sie zwar nicht unterschätzen aber sie haben ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten. Sie verstehen die neue Zeit nicht, leben mit veralteten Vorstellungen und dann wurden sie auch noch vor ein paar Jahren von den Cullens und ihren Freunden zum Rückzug gezwungen. Das hat ihr Selbstbewusstsein geschwächt und Zweifel in den Reihen der Wache gesät. Und jetzt haben sie auch noch ihre beste Waffe an die New Order verloren. Sie werden von sich aus nicht kämpfen. Wie die alten Römer werden sie zusehen wie die Grenzen ihres Einflusses immer geringer werden und schlussendlich untergehen."

„Was meinst du damit das sie ihre stärkste Waffe verloren haben?"

„Alec ist zur New Order übergelaufen und die Volturi ahnen es noch nicht mal. So blind sind sie."

„Der Alec?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja"

„Das ist schlimm. Aber eins versteh ich nicht, wenn die Volturi es nicht ahnen, wieso weißt du das alles?"

„Mhmmm", machte ich und lehnte mich zurück. „Alice hast du schon kennengelernt?"

„Ja, die kleine Cullen. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie und Sandy besitzen die Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen. Jeder auf seine eigene Art und doch ist es erschreckend. Alice Visionen sind mit Entscheidungen verknüpft, dadurch können sie sich manchmal ändern. Aber sie hat den Vorteil dass sie die Zukunft jedes Wesens betrachten kann. Bei Sandy ist das anders, ihre Visionen sind viel genauer. Was sie sieht geschieht, aber sie kann nicht bestimmen was oder wen sie sieht. Daher haben wir unsere Informationen."

„Dann ist es wahr?", fragte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Ich habe Gerüchte über Alice gehört, es aber es nicht geglaubt, aber wer ist Sandy? Von der hab ich noch nie gehört. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie wirklich kann, was du sagst?"

„Was Sandy angeht bin ich mir ganz sicher", antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen. „Sie ist meine Gefährtin."

„Du hast eine Gefährtin? Wie ist sie? Wie hast du sie kennengelernt? Oh, ich bin so neugierig. Ich hätte nie gedacht das du jemanden so nah an dich ranlassen würdest. Du musst mir alles erzählen", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und in ihren Augen sprühte das Feuer. Aber ich war noch nicht soweit ihr alles zu erzählen. Wie würde sie es auffassen das Sandy ein Mensch war? Wie gefestigt war sie schon? Ich musste wissen warum sie die Jagd auf Menschen aufgegeben hatte und wie lang das schon so war. Sandys Sicherheit ging über alles, selbst über die Freude sie wieder bei mir zu haben.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", mit diesen Worten versuchte ich ihre Neugierde ein wenig zu dämpfen. „Erst hab ich ein paar Fragen."

„Du bist unfair", maulte sie und drückte ihre Unterlippe nach vorne. Das erinnerte mich daran das sie im Grunde noch ein halbes Kind war, gerade 16 bei ihrer Verwandlung. Ich hab mich oft gefragt ob das nicht noch zu früh gewesen war, aber damals hatte ich nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, es gab nur das oder den endgültigen Tod.

„Also gut, stell deine Fragen", drängte sie und uns beiden war bewusst dass sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben wollte, damit sie mir ihre stellen konnte.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen Menschen ausgesaugt?" Ich versuchte die Frage so neutral wie möglich zu stellen, denn ich hatte ihr nie einen Vorwurf gemacht, weil sie sich so ernährte. Es war halt unsere Natur.

„Vor einem Jahr", gab sie genauso neutral zurück und doch verzog sie kaum merklich das Gesicht und sah von mir weg. Irgendetwas bewegte sie.

„Und warum?", hakte ich nach.

Ich hörte sie tief einatmen und wie ihre Finger tiefe Bahnen in den Felsen gruben. Ich hatte wohl einen Nerv getroffen. Normalerweise hätte ich es dabei belassen, aber es ging nicht nur um mich.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr", flüsterte sie stockend. „Da war diese Frau in Denver. Nun, ich war hungrig und sie ein leichtes Opfer, nichts besonders. Es war ganz normal sie auszusaugen. Verdammt, wir sind Vampire und sie sind doch nur dafür da um das Blut für uns frisch zu halten", fluchte sie lauter. „Einen Monat später - ich hatte sie schon ganz vergessen – verbrachte ich den Tag in einem billigen Motel. Eine richtige Dusche und mal wieder TV. Ich machte mir einen richtig gemütlichen Tag und überlegte sogar mir einen Callboy zu rufen, du weißt schon, erst ein wenig Spaß und dann etwas für den kleinen Hunger", ich musste schmunzeln. Was Sex anging war sie schon immer recht freizügig gewesen und wie viele weibliche Vampire verband sie gern das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen. Sie war die perfekte Venusfalle und Männer ließen sich leicht reißen, aber das sagte ja nichts darüber aus warum sie auch mit den Männern schliefen, bevor sie sie aussaugten.

„Da war dieser Mann in Fernsehen, er heulte rum dass seine Frau vermisst wurde. Ich wollte schon umschalten aber dann sah ich sie. Vielleicht 6 Jahre, feuerrotes Haar. Sie klammerte sich mit einer Hand an den Mann und mit der anderen drückte sie einen Teddy an ihre Brust. Große Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ihre Nase lief. Sie musste sich laut schnäuzen und bekam fast kein Wort hervor, als man ihr das Mikro unter die Nase hielt. _‚Mami, komm doch zurück. Du fehlst mir so. Mami, ich liebe dich. Ich will auch immer brav sein.'_, wisperte sie und klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihren Vater. Dann zeigten sie ein Bild ihrer Mutter mit einer Telefonnummer. Doch ich wusste das sie nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie war mir begegnet."

Voller Verzweiflung sah Lucie zu mir rüber und ich überlegte nicht lang und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust und zitterte leicht.

„Seitdem geht sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wenn ich versucht habe zu jagen, sah ich ihr Gesicht vor mir und dann blickte sie mich anklagend an. Ich kann das nicht ertragen. Bruce. Ich hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht das meine Opfer auch geliebt werden. Doch jetzt kann ich nichts anderes mehr sehen. Bruce, ich will dass das aufhört."

„Ich weiß", war alles was ich raus brachte. Ich kannte den Schmerz und so sehr ich ihn ihr nehmen wollte, ich wusste nicht wie. Aber es zeigte mir eins, sie war nicht abgestumpft wie die meisten unserer Art. Sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit behalten.

„Seitdem jage ich Tiere, auch wenn sie nicht so gut schmecken", nuschelte sie. „Aber wenigstens muss ich dann nicht ihr Gesicht sehen. Doch es ist schwer. Menschen riechen so verführerisch. Hilfst du mir?"

„Aber natürlich", vorsichtig streichelte ich über ihren Rücken. „Wir werden dir helfen. Wir haben alle Momente in denen es uns schwer fällt."

„Aber du hast doch seit du ein Vampir bist keinen Menschen getötet. Wie schaffst du das?"

„Doch ich habe getötet", murmelte ich leise. Verblüfft sah sie zu mir auf und ich verzog leicht den Mund. „Ich habe seit wir uns getrennt haben 6 Menschen umgebracht, aber ich habe nicht ihr Blut genommen."

„Wie? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Es gibt Momente in denen mich die Wut übermannt und ich tat was getan werden musste. Auch wenn es keine Entschuldigung ist aber als Mensch hätte ich 5 von ihnen auch getötet…" und dann erzählte ich ihr unter welchen Umständen Marie und Eddie zu unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft gestoßen waren und wie ich den Mord an meiner Familie gerächt hatte. „Und seit dem leben Marie und Eddie bei mir", schloss ich.

„Dann hab ich also Geschwister?", ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Und wie sind sie? Können sie auch etwas Besonderes?"

„Nun, wie sind sie? Das kann ich dir schwer erklären, aber du wirst sie ja kennenlernen. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen, auf deine geliebte Jacke solltest du aufpassen. Marie hat einen Modefimmel und wenn sie das Teil in die Hände bekommt ist sie Vergangenheit."

„Das wird sie nicht wagen", empörte sie sich.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", lachte ich. „Auf jeden Fall wirst du dich auf einen Shoppingmarathon einstellen müssen. Sie wird dich komplett neu einkleiden und dagegen kannst du dich nicht wehren. Da bin selbst ich machtlos."

„Wir werden sehen", schnaubte sie. „Aber gegen ein paar neue Klamotten hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Aber ob ihr mein Geschmack zusagt kann ich nicht versprechen. Und was ist mit Eddie?"

„Eddie ist ein Computerfreak. Also wunder dich nicht wenn du andauernd die neusten Computer hast. Manchmal glaube ich, wir könnten unser eigenes Rechenzentrum aufmachen."

„Haben sie denn auch Gaben?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„So viele Fragen", lachte ich über ihre Sprunghaftigkeit, eben noch zu Tode betrübt und jetzt löcherte sie mich schon wieder, aber mir war bewusst dass sie damit nur von ihren inneren Problemen ablenken wollte. Für heute würde ich das Spiel mitmachen, wir hatten ja noch alle Zeit für das andere.

„Ja, sie haben Gaben, aber die müssen sie dir schon selber zeigen", ich sah das sie meine Antwort nicht befriedigte und grinste. „Es ist viel beeindruckender wenn du es siehst, als wenn ich es dir erzähle."

„Also gut", murrte sie und sah mich streng von unten an. „Aber jetzt erzählst du mir von Sandy. Du hast es versprochen."

Ja, das hatte ich und nun war wohl der Moment gekommen das ich die Katze aus dem Sack lassen musste. Wie würde sie die Tatsache, dass Sandy ein Mensch war und dass sie mit ihr zusammenleben musste, wohl aufnehmen? Ich war etwas nervös.

„Sandy ist", fing ich an, doch im selben Moment frischte der Wind auf und eine frische Brise wehte das Tal hinauf. Der Geruch traf mich unvorbereitet und meine Instinkte brachten meinen Kehle zum vibrieren. Auch Lucie knurrte leise. Wortlos sahen wir uns an. Sie sah hochkonzentriert aus, ihr Köper straffte sich und dann nickten wir uns kurz zu. Gleichzeitig sprangen wir auf und stürmten dem Geruch entgegen.


	33. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt

**Kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung**

Helmuth von Moltke

**32. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt**

„Es sind drei", hauchte Lucie, während wir uns rasendschnell unserem Ziel näherten.

„Ja und sie haben gerade Beute gemacht", bestätigte ich.

Der Geruch der fremden Vampire und noch stärker das frische Blut von zwei Menschen erfüllte unheil schwangern die Luft. Ich musste wissen wer sich da in unserem Gebiet aufhielt. Unser Gebiet wie lustig aber so war es, das hier war unser Territorium. Nicht das ich Angst um unsere Nahrung hatte, aber wenn Menschen verschwanden wurden sie gesucht und das konnte unsere Aktivitäten stören. Diese Fremden mussten so schnell wie möglich weiter ziehen oder. Nun oder endgültig verschwinden. Beides war mir recht.

Lucie saugte lautstark die Luft in ihre Lungen und fluchte, „Swamp Jack. Was macht das Arschloch nur hier?"

Lucies Sinne waren scharf wie eh und je, aus dieser Entfernung den spezifischen Geruch eines einzelnen Vampirs zu erkennen dazu gehörte schon viel Erfahrung.

„Wer ist Swamp Jack?"

„Er war teil des Clans", zischte sie. „Ein Großmaul das seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten kann. Ein Hinterwäldler aber er kann gut mit Frauen, besonders mit Neugeborenen. Sie machen alles um ihm zu gefallen. Bei Männern ist seine Gabe nicht ganz so stark und je älter sie werden desto geringer ist sein Einfluss. Wir brauchen uns also keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Er ist also das ideale Kindermädchen", so hatten wir im Süden die Mitglieder des Clans bezeichnet der sich um die Neugeborenen kümmern musste. Keine allzu beliebte Aufgabe, aber einer musste es ja machen.

„Ja und wegen seiner vorlieben hatten wir in den letzten Jahren fast nur noch weibliches Kanonenfutter, je jünger sie waren desto lieber war es ihm", ich brauchte nicht hin zu sehen um zu wissen das sie den Mund verzog, dieser Swamp Jake war eindeutig nicht ihr Typ.

„Bleib gleich erstmal im Hintergrund am besten so das er dich nicht sieht oder riechen kann:"

Sie stoppte abrupt und ich musste eine kleine Schleife laufen um wieder zu ihr zu gelangen. Ihr blick war ernst mit einem leichten Vorwurf gemischt. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Ich muss mein Ziel sehen um eingreifen zu können, wie du nur zu gut weißt", zischte sie leise. „Außerdem wird er mehr Respekt zeigen wenn er mich sieht."

„Das mag sein aber wenn du nicht direkt da bist erfahre ich vielleicht was über ihre Absichten. Du bleibst zurück", beharrte ich.

Ihre Augen funkelten als sie zu mir auf sah, ihr widerstand war noch nicht gebrochen. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Dann benimm dich nicht wie eins", wies ich sie zurecht und drehte mich um weiter zu laufen.

„Ja Vater", der Unmut über meine Entscheidung schwang in jeder Silbe mit und vielleicht hatte sie auch Recht, sie war kein kleines Kind mehr und ich pochte zu sehr auf meine Autorität. Ich müsste mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen einen Teenager im Haus zu haben, zumal dieser Teenager nach mir am längsten über diese Erde wandelte. Welch verrückte Welt.

Schon bald waren wir so nah bei ihnen das ich ihr lachen und das flehen eines Menschen hören konnte. Sie spielten mit ihrem Opfer, nicht schön aber auch nicht ungewöhnlich, die Angst des Opfers machte das Blut schmackhafter, deshalb hetzten auch wir gern unsere Beute. Am Ende waren Menschen auch nur Tiere und folgten denselben biologischen Gesetzen.

Ich drosselte mein Tempo bis wir nur noch zügig gingen, dabei scannte ich die Umgebung mit all meinen Sinnen. Ich wollte vermeiden das wir in einen Hinterhalt liefen doch außer den Drei vor mir konnte ich nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen.

Ich sah zu Lucie, ihr Gesicht war angespannt, hochkonzentriert pumpte sie die Luft durch ihre Lungen. „Jacke. Eine ausgewachsene Frau, die ich nicht kenne und ein männlicher Neugeborenen. Zwei Opfer. Der Mann ist schon tot und eine Frau, sie hat furchtbare Angst. Ihr Blut wird sehr gut schmecken. Sonst ist niemand in der Nähe."

Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und sie öffnete die Augen, die sich direkt zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten als sie meinen neugierigen Blick bemerkte. „Überprüfst du mich gerade? Willst du wissen ob ich der Versuchung standhalte? Ich habe dir gesagt das ich das nicht mehr mache. Dein Misstrauen ist so ungerecht." Schnaubend blies sie eine Haarsträhne, die sich gelockert hatte aus dem Gesicht.

Dieses Temperament, wie sehr ich ihre kleinen Ausbrüche doch vermisst hatte. Meine Hand schnellte vor und strich das widerspenstige Haar zurück hinter ihr Ohr. „ Eigentlich hatte ich nur deinen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn bewundert", lachte ich leise. „ Aber es ist trotzdem schön zu sehen wie sehr du den Blutdurst unter Kontrolle hast. Jasper kämpft immer noch mit sich und er lebt schon seit über 60 Jahren von Tieren."

Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf. „Entschuldige das ich so ausgerastet bin. Es ist schön, doch auch seltsam wieder in deiner Nähe zu sein. Du löst in mir so widersprüchliche Gefühle aus, das hast du schon immer. Auf der einen Seite will ich das du Stolz auf mich bist, habe Angst vor deiner Kritik und auf der anderen Seite. Ach ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt das da jemand ist der mir sagt was ich zu tun habe. Ich möchte mein Handeln selbst bestimmen und du weißt halt immer alles besser und das schlimme du hast fast immer recht gehabt. Das verwirrt mich. Verstehst du das?"

Ich nickte, weil ich sie nur zu gut verstand. „Du warst in einem schwierigen Alter als ich dich verwandelt habe. Nicht mehr Kind, noch nicht erwachsen. Da ist das kleine Mädchen in dir das sich nach der Liebe ihres Daddys sehnt und da ist die Frau die sagt ich bin Erwachsen, behandelt mich auch so. Und ich sehe immer das kleine hilflose Mädchen, das mich anfehlt das ich ihr doch helfen soll. Das Kind das Angst hatte zu sterben und das ich doch töten musste damit es lebt. Ich wollte dieses Kind immer nur schützen und habe die junge Frau in dir nie sehen wollen. Ich hör mich an wie ein Vater der nicht sehen will das sein Kind erwachsen wir, aber du warst für mich immer meine Tochter. Ich hab dich immer geliebt."

„Ich dich doch auch", piepste sie. „Ich will versuchen eine gute Tochter zu sein."

„Und ich bemühe mich in dir die junge Frau zu sehen, die du bist, aber du musst mir verzeihen wenn mir das nicht immer gelingt."

„Nur wenn du meine kleinen Ausbrüche erträgst."

„Damit werde ich schon klar kommen", ich sah über meine Schulter in Richtung unseres eigentlichen Ziel, das für den Moment so unwichtig geworden war. „Wir sollten das aber auf später verlegen und uns jetzt den aktuellen Problemen zuwenden. Wir reden später noch darüber."

Erleichtert nickte sie und löste sich von mir. „Ja, das machen wir. Wir haben ja alle Zeit der Welt."

„Ja eine Ewigkeit", stimmte ich zu und drehte mich um.

Ich wollte gerade loslaufen als sich Sandy in meinem Kopf meldete.

‚Du musst warten Schatz', ihre Worte waren wie ein leises säuseln. ‚Wir haben es zu spät gesehen. Tut mir leid. Alice auch. Marie und Eddie sind auf dem Weg und Jasper, Emmett und Edward jagen nicht weit von euch, aber Alice kann sie nicht erreichen. Du musst sie führen.'

‚Wird es so schlimm?', natürlich wurde es das warum sonst sollten wir auf soviel Verstärkung warten. Was hatten die beiden gesehen?

‚Du wirst warten bis die anderen bei dir sind. Bitte', so eindringlich hatte ich sie selten gehört. Sie flehte fast und das machte mich noch stutziger.

‚Was Sandy? Was?'

‚Der Neugeborene', antwortete sie zögernd.

Was war mit dem Neugeborenen? Worum ging es hier?

Ich ließ meinen Geist fliegen. In Sekundenbruchteilen überwand ich die strecke zwischen mir und meinem Ziel. Eine kleine Lichtung, darauf ein Zelt. Wild durcheinander geworfene Campingausrüstung. Die bleiche, blutleere Leiche eines Mannes ende zwanzig. Das knisternd vor sich hin brennende Lagerfeuer, mit einem Topf rote Bohnen und einer eisernen Kaffeekanne. Das alles sah ich mit einem Blick und noch mehr.

Da war ein blonder Mann mit einem Engelsgesicht. Er war unfassbar schön, selbst für unsere Art. Er hatte etwas jugendlich Verschmitztes an sich dem man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Sicher war er auch schon als Mensch ein Adonis. Ich sah ihn regelrecht vor mir am Ufer Mississippis stehen, Barfuss und nur in einer blauen Latzhose. Die Sonne färbt sein Haar golden, ein Strohhalm verspielt im Mundwinkel hängen, seine Augen blitzen. Ja er war der Fleischgewordenen Huck Finn, ein Lausebengel der die Herzen der Mädchen zu dutzenden gebrochen hatte. Die Sorte Mensch der auf Grund ihrer Schönheit alles auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurde und dem man auch den größte Blödsinn verzieh. Der mit allem durch kam, weil ein solcher Engel musste doch gut sein.

Auch wenn es Oberflächlich war aber ich hasste ihn auf den ersten Blick.

Eine junge Frau saß im Schneidersitz auf einem Felsen etwas abseits und betrachtete gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel. Sie trug einen dunklen Pullover dessen Kapuze tief in Gesicht gezogen war, so dass ihre langen schwarzen Haare unter dem Rand hervorquollen. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen nur ihre dunklen roten Augen flackerten im Schein des Feuers. Sie schien von der Szene vor sich total unbeeindruckt, so als würde sie die Qual der Frau und der Tod des Mannes nicht im geringsten betreffen. Aber das entsprach wohl ihre Natur, für einen Vampir war sie auch das natürlichste auf der Welt.

Als letztes wand ich meinen Blick zu den großen jungen Mann der mir dem Rücken zu drehte. In seinen Armen hielt er eine Frau mitte 20 die vor Schmerzen schrie. Seine Hand umfasste ihren rechten Oberarm und drückte langsam zu. Die Schreie der Frau erreichten ein neues Maß an Agonie als der Knochen brach. Lachen drehte sich der große Mann zu dem blonden Engel und ich erkannte sein Gesicht.

Nur schwer konnte ich einem auf Schrei unterdrücken. Ich kannte ihn. Würde sein Gesicht nie vergessen. Was machte dieses Arschloch? Hatte ich ihn nicht gewarnt? Auch wenn er damals ein Mensch gewesen war musst ihn doch spätestens jetzt klar sein was ich war und dass sich sein Auftauchen an diesem Platz nicht dulden würde. Das was er Sandy antun wollte konnte und würde ich ihm nie verzeihen. Damals hatte ich ihm verschont, weil er ein Mensch war und sein Ableben meine Familie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte, doch da er jetzt einer von uns war, ein Geschöpf der Nacht, gab es keinen Grund mehr für mich ihn am Leben zu lassen oder wie auch immer man unsere Existenz bezeichnen wollte. Dave musste sterben, noch heute Nacht und in meiner Wut wäre ich beinahe sofort los gerannt um ihn zu vernichten. Doch Sandys Worte halten in meinem Kopf und hinderten mich daran eine Dummheit zu begehen. Trotz allem konnte ich ein Knurren nicht vermeiden.

Lucie sah mich überrascht an und griff nach meinen Armen. "Was hast du Bruce? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Ich habe ihn gewarnt! Ich kann und werde seine Anwesenheit hier nicht dulden. Es ist selbst schuld dass er sterben muss. Einmal habe ich ihm verschont aber jetzt gibt es keine neue Chancen für ihn", zischte ich durch meine Zähne.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie verwirrt.

‚Bruce bitte warte auf die anderen. Lass dich nicht von deinem Hass leiten. Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen und würde ihn am liebsten mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgt. Doch ich will ich auch in einem Stück zurück. Bitte! Außerdem könnten wir durch die anderen Neuigkeiten aus dem Süden erfahren. Behalte einen klaren Kopf. Ich weiß du kannst. Edward mit seiner Gabe, wird dabei sehr nützlich sein. Nutze dies aus und dann wenn ihr alles erfahren habt kannst du ihn immer noch auslöschen', flüsterte Sandy in meinem Kopf.

‚ Du hast recht aber es fällt mir so schwer. Er war als Mensch schon ein unnützes Arschloch, du siehst was er diese Frau antut, es bereitet ihm sichtlich Vergnügen und ich hatte ihn gewarnt das ich ihn im Auge behalten, dass er Frauen anständig behandeln sollte. Offensichtlich waren meine Warnungen nicht deutlich genug. Egal was passiert dies ist sein letzter Tag auf dieser Erde. Dafür werde ich sorgen.'

Es fiel mir so schwer mich zu beherrschen aber natürlich hatte Sandy Recht, ich durfte mich nicht gehen lassen, musste einen klaren Kopf behalten um so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung zubringen. Zu viel stand für uns alle auf dem Spiel, so dass meine kleine Rache so unendlich unwichtig erschien.

"Der Neugeborene, ich kenne ihn aber da war er noch ein Mensch. Ich hatte ihn gewarnt, eindringlich gewarnt, aber er will wohl nicht hören. Es tut mir leid das ich für dich in Rätseln spreche. Vor knapp einem Jahr, da war noch ein Mensch, hatte er versucht Sandy etwas anzutun, ich musste ihn da schon eine Lektion erteilen, dass man so mit Frauen nicht umgeht. Doch wie ich jetzt sehe hat es nichts genützt und dass er die Dreistigkeit besitzt sich in unserer Nähe zu wagen zeigten eindeutig dass er's auch nie lernen wird. Du wirst einsehen, dass sich ein solches Verhalten gegenüber meiner Familie und eine solche Respektlosigkeit gegenüber mir nicht dulden kann. Die Welt wird besser sein ohne ihn und wenn seine Kumpane sich mir in den Weg stellen, nun auch wenn es mir leid tut, werden sie sein Schicksal teilen. Doch hab keine Angst ich werde uns nicht in ein Kamikazeunternehmen führen. Marie und Eddie sind schon auf dem Weg zu uns und Jasper, Edward und Emmett jagen in der Nähe. Ich werde sie kontaktieren und zu uns leiten, dass wir eine nette kleine Streitmacht sein. Außerdem will ich immer noch zuerst mit ihnen reden, vielleicht erfahren wir neues aus dem Süden, man weiß ja nie wofür es gut ist und durch Edwards Gabe verraten Sie uns vielleicht mehr als sie beabsichtigt."

Lucie nickte nur und sah an mir vorbei. "Ich kann dich verstehen und um Swamp Jack wäre es ihm nicht schade. Ich werde ihm keine Träne nachweinen, diesem eingebildeten Narzisst. Aber woher weißt du so plötzlich das deine Familie und die Cullens zu uns unterwegs sind? Ist deine Gabe so stark geworden?"

"Es ist etwas komplizierter, durch meine Verbindung mit Sandy haben sich meine Fähigkeiten verändert, es ist zu einer Art Symbiose zwischen ihr und mir gekommen. Meine Gabe hat sich verstärkt, zwischen uns beiden hat sich ein unsichtbares, starkes Band geknüpft, so dass wir jederzeit Kontakt aufnehmen können. Dabei ist es egal ob ich sie oder sie mich erreichen möchte, umgekehrt habe ich einen Blick in ihre Vision, das ist fast so als hätte ich sie selber, was manchmal selbst für mich gruselig und anstrengend ist", mit einem Lächeln versuchte ich meine Unsicherheit überspielen. Doch Lucie tat mit einem Schulterzucken ab, sie hatte so viel Ungewöhnliches gesehen das sie augenscheinlich nichts mehr überraschen konnte.

Ich nahm Kontakt zu Edward und Marie auf und leitete beide Gruppen zu uns. Da wir es regelmäßig trainierten bereitete es keinerlei Probleme. Edward, Emmett und Jasper trafen als erstes ein. Ich nickte ihm zu und sie erwiderten meinen Gruß. Lucie erläuterte ihnen in kurzen knappen Worten die Situation, da ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war die Ruhe zu bewahren. Daves Anwesenheit machte mir mehr zu schaffen als sich nach außen preisgeben wollte, dies war natürlich sinnlos da Edward und Jasper mich sofort durchschauten. Eine Welle der Gleichgültigkeit durchfloss meinen Körper, da Jasper seine Gabe einsetzte um mich zu beruhigen.

Edward trat an mich heran und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich kann dich verstehen", war alles was er flüsterte.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als ein leises Rascheln meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Instinktiv sah ich die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam, doch es war nur Marie und Eddie die hinter einem Busch hervortraten.

Marie lächelte mich kurz an dann glitt ihr Blick suchend über die Gruppe bis sie Lucie fand. Ihre Augen funkelten auf und sie stürmte direkt auf das junge Mädchen zu um es in ihre Arme zu schließen. " Schön das du endlich zu uns gefunden hast. Wir und vor allen er", dabei sah sie zu mir, "haben schon lange auf dich gewartet. Ich freu mich so!"

Leicht verdattert trat Lucie ein Schritt zurück und löste sich so sanft aus der Umarmung. Sie betrachtete Marie vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle und ein breites Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen", piepste sie fügte dann zögerlich ein Marie an. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob die Person vor ihr auch die richtige war, doch Marie nickte nur und zog sie zurück in ihrer Arme.

Eddie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging auf die beiden zu. "Schatz, du zerdrückt sie noch. Lass das arme Mädchen doch auch mal Luft holen."

Nur widerwillig ließ Marie von Lucie ab, die sofort die Hand ergriff die Eddie ihr breit grinsend entgegenstreckte.

"Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Eddie mit seiner dunklen melodischen Stimme.

"Mich freut es auch", antwortete sie und strahlt ihn an.

Auch wenn sie noch nicht viel gesprochen hatten spürte selbst ich das die drei sich offensichtlich gut riechen konnten und das beruhigte mich. Es war immer schwierig ein neues Mitglied in eine Gemeinschaft einzubinden, erst recht wenn es zu Spannungen zwischen einzelnen Personen kann, aber hier war ich zuversichtlich dass die kleinere Probleme, die sicherlich noch auftreten würden untereinander regelten ohne das jemand seinen Kopf verlor.

"Störer nur ungern", sagt ich nach einiger Zeit. "Ihr könnt euch später im Haus noch ausgiebig unterhalten und kennen lernen aber jetzt sollten wir uns unserem aktuellen Problem zuwenden."

Nur widerwillig ließen sie voneinander ab, sahen aber doch ein das der Zeitpunkt ungünstig war. Wir besprachen kurz die Situation und entwarfen einen Schlachtplan. Es wurde das für und Wider einiger Vorgehensweisen besprochen aber am Ende einigten wir uns darauf das ich der Gruppe gegenüber treten würden um mit ihnen zu sprechen, die anderen würden sich außer Sichtweite aufhalten, in der Hoffnung das die Fremden unserer Anzahl nicht sofort erkannten und sich so sicher fühlt. Vielleicht wären sie dann etwas gesprächiger. Ein Versuch war es wert.

Als alles gesagt war bildeten wir einen Kreis, legten unserer rechten Hände aufeinander, nickten einander zu und rannten los.

Langsam und vorsichtig trat ich aus dem dichten Unterholz auf die vom Mondlicht hell erleuchtete Lichtung. Swamp Jack stand neben der Frau, die immer noch teilnahmslos auf dem Felsen saß und betrachtete mich voller Neugier, aber auch mit der nötigen Vorsicht. Die Frau drehte ihren Kopf betont langsam in meine Richtung, wobei sie darauf achtete das ihr Gesicht durch die tief gezogene Kapuze selbst für meine Augen nicht richtig zu erkennen war, eigentlich sah ich nur das leuchten ihrer tiefroten Augen und ihre schwarzen Haare die bis auf die Brust fielen.

Dave war viel zu sehr mit seinem Opfer beschäftigt, dass er gerade genüsslich mit geschlossenen Augen aussaugte, als dass er nicht schon bemerkt hätte. Für ihn bestand die Welt nur aus Durst und Blut.

Der Geruch des frischen menschlichen Bluts waberte über die Lichtung und entfachte ein loderndes Feuer tief in meiner Kehle. Gift schoss in meinem Mund und ich spukte es auf den Boden.

"Wie können wir dir helfen?", fragte Jack vorsichtig, wobei seine Stimme leicht vibrierte, als seinen Blick über meinen Körper wandern und an meinen unzähligen Narben verweilte.

" Ihr könnt hier für Ordnung sorgen", erwiderte ich grollend während ich das Chaos vor mir betrachtete. " Ich lebe in der Nähe darum wäre es mir recht, wenn ihr nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würdet."

"Aber selbstverständlich", er breitete vorsichtig die Arme aus und umschloss mit dieser Geste die ganze Lichtung, " wir werden alles so zurücklassen als wären wir nie hier gewesen. Entschuldige bitte das wir in dein Gebiet eingedrungen sind, aber wir wussten nicht das es von jemandem beansprucht wird."

Ein tiefes Knurren lenkte unser beider Blick zu Dave, er kauerte in Angriffsstellung die Lippen hochgezogen, so das seine Zähne in voller Pracht zu sehen waren und funkelte mich hasserfüllt an.

‚ Er hat dich erkannt', warnte mich Edward mit dem ich die ganze Zeit in geistige Verbindung stand. ‚ Sei vorsichtig er wird gleich angreifen. Sein Hass auf dich kennt keine Grenzen.'

‚ Bleibt ruhig', erwiderte ich, denn ich wollte sehen wie Jack reagiert. ‚ Sollte er angreifen, werde ich ihn mir lange genug vom Leib halten bis ihr hier seid.'

‚ Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee. Sie sind zu dritt. Ich weiß das du dich behaupten kannst aber denkst du nicht dass das Risiko zu groß ist?'

"Benimmt man sich so wenn ein Gast da ist?", Jacks Stimme hatte plötzlich einen schweren süßlichen Klang, sie sickerte in meinen Verstand wie flüssiger Honig, so als wollte sie meinen Gehirn unter einer klebrigen Masse begraben. Mein Wille stemmte sich gegen den Einfluss, kämpfte gegen das ersticken und spült ihn davon. Seine Gabe war stärker als ich erwartet hatte.

"Komm zu mir Dave und sei still", wies er ihn an und deutete auf einen Platz hinter sich. Widerwillig und langsam richtete sich Dave auf, man sah förmlich den Kampf den sein Hass auf mich und sein Wille zu töten auf der einen Seite und Jacks Zucker süße Befehl auf der anderen Seite führten. Der Befehl siegte und er begab sich, leicht gebückt wie eingetretener Hund zu der ihm zugewiesenen Stelle.

Jack drehte sich lächelnd zu mir, wobei sein Blick gerade genug Scham und Bedauern zeigte, dass ich ihm verziehen hätte wäre da nicht wieder dieser süßen Klang seiner Stimme gewesen. Dieser Hurensohn versuchte doch tatsächlich nicht zu beeinflussen. "Bitte verzeih diesen Vorfall", er neigt den Kopf in Richtung Dave, "aber du weißt ja wie es mit den Jungen ist. Sie haben nur Blut im Kopf und wenn sie bei einer Mahlzeit gestört werden sind sie meist ungehalten. Doch wem sage ich das?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern verzog den Mund zu einem gönnerhaften Lächeln.

‚ Er glaubt wirklich was er sagt. Er ist neugierig und will wissen wer du bist aber bis jetzt sehe ich noch keinen Argwohn in seinen Gedanken. Er fühlt sich sicher mit den beiden anderen an seiner Seite auch wenn ihm deinen Narben ein wenig nervös machen. Die Frau ist undurchschaubar ihre Gedanken fliegen von einem Punkt zum anderen, ich kann sie nicht deuten. Das gefällt mir nicht! Sei verdammt noch mal vorsichtig.'

"Ja so sind die Jungen nun mal. Also was führt euch in das schöne New England? Ihr seid ziemlich weit weg von zuhause", er legte seine Stirn in Falten und betrachtete mich argwöhnisch, auch ohne Edwards warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf, wusste ich das schnell reagieren musste. "Deine Stimme hat dich verraten, ich kenne den Louisianadialekt recht gut. Du hast zwar alle Mühe gegeben ihn nicht durchdringen zu lassen aber bei manchen Wörtern und Redewendungen hast du dich verraten. Also kommt ihr direkt aus dem Süden oder seid Ihr schon länger unterwegs?"

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger, der kleine Kreise in die Luft malte, auf mich wobei er freundlich lachte. "Du hast mich erwischt und dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben. Ja ich stamme aus Louisiana, lebte aber in den letzten Jahren in Atlanta. Dort gab's ein paar Missverständnisse und wir entschlossen uns weiter ziehen."

‚Er lügt. Er war zwar in Atlanta hat aber nicht dort gelebt und was die Missverständnisse angeht und das war wohl eher ein handfester Kampf. Ich kann aber nicht sehen wer gewonnen hat.'

"Missverständnisse?", Ich tat überrascht. "Ist es nicht eher so das Atlanta von der New Order überrannt wurde?"

"Du bist gut informiert für jemanden der soweit vom Schuss wohnt", entgegnete er finster. "Ja sie haben Atlanta erobert und wir wollten nicht solange dableiben sie auch uns vernichtet hatten."

‚Dieser Bastard gehört zur New Order', schnaubte Edward verächtlich. ‚ Er war bei der Eroberung von Atlanta dabei und sie haben alle vernichtet die sich ihm nicht anschließen wollten.'

‚Das sagt mir aber immer noch nicht was sie hier wollen. Ich versuche noch etwas Neues zu erfahren und dann sollten wir sie von ihrer unwürdigen Existenz erlösen. Oder siehst du das anders?'

‚ Nein, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Ich glaube nicht dass wir sie von ihrem Irrweg abbringen können. Es ist wohl besser wir dezimieren ihre Reihen ein wenig solange das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite ist. Außerdem können wir nicht riskieren dass sie von unserem Aufenthalt hier berichten.'

‚ Dann sind wir uns einig.'

" Nun gelegentlich kommen Flüchtlinge wie ihr durch dieses Gebiet. Sie haben mir voller Angst von dieser neuen Gefahr aus dem Süden berichtet. Ich frag mich nur was hinter dieser Organisation steckt", ich tat bewusst ahnungslos und hoffte dass sie meine kleine List nicht durchschauten.

" Das weiß keiner. Sie sind aus den Tiefen Mexikos aufgetaucht und haben einen Zirkel nach dem anderen überrannt. Mittlerweile herrschen sie den größten Teil des Südens. Doch was sie damit bezwecken, ob es nun die reichlichen Nahrungsquelle geht oder ob noch ein anderer Grund dahinter steckt, das weiß keiner. Wir haben uns entschlossen dem Süden den Rücken zu kehren um unser Glück im Norden zu suchen. Vielleicht finden wir dort Ruhe, vielleicht werden sie ja aufhören zu expandieren. Wenn sie aber auch nach dort kommen werden wir den Kontinent verlassen. Du solltest die Augen offen halten und nicht zu sehr an deinem Gebiet hängen. "

‚ Netter Trick!', lachte Edward auf. ‚ Sie geben sich als Flüchtlinge aus und hoffen dass sie unter diesem Deckmantel nicht auffallen. In Wirklichkeit suchen sie nach Plätzen an denen sich andere Vampire aufhalten um sie später durch ihre Truppen zu erobern und neue Talente in ihre Reihen zu integrieren. Verdammt schlauer Plan.'

‚Mhmmm', erwiderte ich. Ein solches Vorgehen war nichts Neues, zu allen Zeiten und in allen Kriegen wurden Spione eingesetzt. Es zeigt mir aber dass sie mit der Eroberung des Südens fast fertig waren und ihre Pläne sich schon auf dem Norden richteten.

"Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde die Augen offen halten. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Westen ziehen, in Kalifornien war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig ob Sie dort auch aktiv sind? Es ist so lästig ein neues Haus einzurichten, darum wüsste ich gerne ob sich der Aufwand lohnt. Nicht das ich in ein paar Monaten schon wieder weiter ziehen muss", ich setzte meinen Hundeblick auf dem normalerweise niemand widerstehen konnte.

"Kalifornien?", er warf einen versteckten Blick zu der Frau hinter sich doch diese blieb ungerührt, so als würde das Gespräch nicht stattfinden. "Also über Kalifornien habe ich keine Informationen. Ich weiß das sie in Texas aktiv sind, aber ob sie schon den Sprung zum Pazifik geschafft haben? Echt Mann da bin ich überfragt."

‚Saint Diego wurde schon übernommen und Los Angeles soll wohl das nächste Ziel im Westen sein aber wie weit die Pläne schon gereift sind kann ich nicht erkennen.'

"Nun ich danke dir für die Information. Ihr solltet jetzt aufräumen und dann weiter ziehen. Lebt wohl und vielleicht sieht man sich an einem anderen Ort", ich nickte ihm zu und setzte einen Fuß nach hinten. Ich hatte alles gefragt was man fragen konnte. Mehr wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Darum entschloss ich mich zu den anderen zurückzukehren um sie dann gemeinsam anzugreifen. Doch Jack wollte mich noch nicht gehen lassen.

"Warte noch, du hast doch ein Haus in der Nähe. Wir würden gerne duschen und unsere Wäsche waschen. Bitte, du kannst es diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen", er lächelte mich auffordern an, ein Lächeln das genauso falsch und unschuldig war wie all die Lügen, die er mir während unseres Gespräches aufgetischt hatte.

"Tut mir leid aber ich lasse niemanden in mein Haus. Es gibt reichlich Motels, dort könnt ihr eure Wäsche waschen und auch duschen", erwiderte ich kalt.

"Das ist sehr unhöflich von dir", knurrte er und seine liebenswürdige Maske bekam erste Risse. " Sagte mir wenigstens deinen Namen damit ich anderen von deinem Benehmen berichten kann."

Überrascht sah ich in seine Augen, hatte er mich wirklich nicht erkannt? Das schien mir unmöglich aber Edward hatte nichts gesagt. Ich hätte bei Ihnen Nachfragen sollen doch mein Stolz war stärker. Also richtete ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und blickte auf ihn herab. "Swamp Jack tu nicht so als wenn du mich nicht erkannt hättest, immerhin gehört mir einst denselben Zirkel an. Auch wenn ich New Orleans schon lange vor deiner Zeit verlassen habe werden Lucie und die anderen dir bestimmt von mir erzählt haben. Dem Vampir mit den goldenen Augen, der kein menschliches Blut trinkt."

Seine Maske zerfiel in 1000 kleine Splitter, entsetzt wich er von mir zurück und seine Augen flatterten vor Angst. "Bruce McGregor! Der Schlächter von Baton Rouge!", seine Stimme brach und er sah sich verzweifelt zu der Frau hinter sich um.

Schlächter von Baton Rouge, diesen Namen hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört, meine Feinde hatten ihn mir gegeben nachdem ich ein kleinen Zirkel innerhalb einiger Tage allein vernichtet hatte. Nicht dass dieser Name jemals eine bedeutet für mich hatte, stand er doch für eine dunkle Zeit in meinem Leben und doch war es interessant die Reaktion meiner Feinde auf diese Hand voll Worte zu beobachten.

"Das wollte ich die ganze Zeit sagen", knurrte Dave und funkelte mich bösartig an während er sich zum Sprung bereit machte.

Pläne haben so lange Bestand bis sie von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt werden oder wie Moltke sagte kein Plan überlebt die erste Feindberührung und so war es auch hier. Ich hatte mir alles so schön zurecht gelegt und jetzt hatte eine kleine unbedachte, aus stolz geborenen Bemerkung alles zerstört. Ich war so dumm, aber darüber durfte ich mir nun keine Gedanken machen, dafür war später noch Zeit. Im Moment musste ich mich auf den Angriff von Dave vorbereiten. Mein rechter Fuß drehte sich leicht nach außen und ich sackte etwas in die Knie und mein Schwerpunkt zu verlagern, ich war bereit für seinen Angriff und hoffte darauf das meine Freunde rechtzeitig eintreffen würden um mich in diesem Kampf zu unterstützen.

Doch dann geschah etwas das auch diesem Plan wie ein Kartenhaus einstürzen ließ.

Die Frau hinter Jack war aufgesprungen und durch ihre ruckartige Bewegung war die Kapuze, die bis eben noch ihr Gesicht verdeckte, verrutscht. Was ich sah lies mich erstarren und ich driftete an einen anderen Ort.

‚**BRUCE!**', schrie Edward aus weiter Ferne so das seine Worte kaum zu mir durchdrangen.

Groß und dunkel war der Raum. Der kleine Kapuzenträger hatte seine Augen auf Alec gerichtet. Jeden Moment konnte der Befehl seines Meisters erfolgen die unwürdige Kreatur, die einst über die Vampire herrschte und jetzt alle ihren Schrecken verloren hatte, zu vernichten. Alec deutete auf Aro und nickte ihm zu, das war das vereinbarte Zeichen. Er streckte die Hand aus konzentrierte sich auf Aro und eine kleine Flamme schoss aus seiner Hand.

Ich kannte diese Szene, hatte sie schon gesehen. Ich wusste das er brennen würde. Das alles hätte mich nicht erschrocken wäre nicht für einen kurzen Augenblick, im Glanz der Flamme, das Gesicht des Kapuzenträgers sichtbar gewesen. Ein Gesicht das ich eben erst gesehen hatte.

Ich musste sie stoppen sofort oder wir waren alle verloren.

‚**BRUCE!**', schrie Edward in meinem Kopf aber ich schneckte im keine Beachtung. Ich löste die Verbindung und suchte nach Lucie.

Im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags fand ich sie und stellte den Kontakt her. ‚Die Frau, stoppte sie sofort oder wir sind verloren!'

Knurrend sprang Dave auf mich zu, sei Angriff war viel zu unkoordiniert und ungestüm, selbst ein Kind hätte ihn voraussehen können. Im letzten Moment machte ich einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne drehte mich in der Hüfte ein und schlug mit aller Kraft auf seine Wirbelsäule. Die Knochen brachen aber das würde heilen, viel wichtiger war das ich die Wucht seines Ansturms ausnutzen konnte und er so bis in die Bäume geschleudert wurde.

‚ Hab sie.'

Das war alles was ich hören musste. Wie eine Schlange stieß ich nach vorne, bereit meine Zähne im Hals meines Opfers zu vergraben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die durch mich hindurch schauten, den Arm in meine Richtung ausgestreckt, stand sie da wie eine Statue und regte sich nicht. Mit einem reißen zerschnitten meine Zähne die feste Haut machten sich daran ihren Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen.

Etwas scharfes fraß sich in meine Schulter, ich spürte das brennen und reißen, doch ich ließ nicht gemeint Opfer ab. Etwas explodierte an meinem Ohr mit einem gewaltigen Ruck löste sich ein Stück aus meiner Schulter, aber ich ließ nicht nach ich kannte nur ein Ziel.

Ihr Kopf löste sich, ich packte ihre Haaren und warf ihn in das kleine Lagerfeuer. Mit einer Stichflamme begrüßte das Feuer ihre Überreste und lodert, durch das Gift in ihren Körper genähert, freudig auf.

Ich drehte mich um und suchte nach Jack. Es war an der Zeit das mich um ihn kümmerte, schließlich hatte er mir eine Wunde zugefügt und das sollte nicht unbeantwortet bleiben. Doch was ich sah lies mich innehalten. Das Bild war zu grotesk als dass sie sofort verstanden hätte.

Eddie hatte ihn von hinten unter die Achseln begriffen und ich hätte gesagt das das er versuchte ihn weg zuziehen. Seine tief in den Boden gegraben Füße und sein von der Anstrengung gezeichnetes Gesicht sprachen zumindest dafür aber das Jack mit ausgestreckten Beinen waagerecht wie ein Brett in der Luft hing machte es für mich schwer zu deuten. Erst als lautem Krachen und reißen Jacks Körper oberhalb der Hüfte auseinander brach und seine untere Körperhälfte zum Scheiterhaufen segelte, verstand ich was geschehen war. Eddie hatte ihn tatsächlich mithilfe seiner Gabe zerrissen. Welche Kraft in ihm lag wurde mir in diesem Moment erst richtig bewusst.

Ich wollte mich jetzt Dave zuwenden und mit ihm endgültig abzurechnen. Ich sah die Richtung der eigentlich sein müsste, doch ich erspähte nur Emmett der breit grinsend mit einem Torso unter dem Arm zum Feuer stolz zierte. Ihm folgten Jasper und Edward mit den restlichen Überresten meines Feindes.

Ich hätte schreien können angesichts der verpassten Chance. Wie konnten sie mich nur meiner Rache berauben? Doch ein Blick in Edwards zufrieden grinsendes Gesicht machte mir deutlich dass er meine Pläne für Dave erkannt und mit großen Vergnügen durchkreuzt hatte. Nun wer wusste wofür es gut war?

"Setz dich!", Marie sah mich streng aber besorgt an und deutete auf den Felsen auf dem eben noch die Vampirfrau gesessen hatte. Ich folgte ihren Anweisungen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zerriss sie mein T-Shirt und begutachtete meine lädierte Schulter. "Das hätte böse enden können. Du darfst nicht immer solch ein Risiko eingehen. Wie hätte ich das Sandy erklären sollen? Machst du dir überhaupt Gedanken darüber wie es uns geht wenn dir etwas passiert?", schimpfte sie wie ein Rohrspatz während sie vorsichtig das rausgerissene Gewebe an seinem ursprünglichen Platz einfügte.

Meine Schulter brannte wie die Hölle als das Gift die auseinandergerissenen Teile wieder zusammenfügte und ich konnte ein zischen nicht unterdrückt.

" Das geschieht dir recht. Es müsste noch viel schmerzhafter sein. Wie kannst du nur immer so unvernünftig sein?", Marie war nicht mehr zu stoppen, aber ich spürte in jedem ihrer Worte die große Angst die sie empfand.

Eddie umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie von mir weg. " Ich glaub er hat dich verstanden, Schatz."

Nur widerwillig ließen sich wegführen wobei sie weiter schimpfte. An ihre Stelle trat Edward und sein Blick war nicht weniger vorwurfsvoll.

"Sie hat recht das Risiko war zu hoch", ermahnte er mich.

"Aber die Information war es Wert", erwiderte ich doch bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach Edward mich.

"Das sollten wir nicht hier besprechen", sein Blick wanderte Richtung Waldrand. "Wir sind nicht allein."

Nicht allein? Was denn jetzt noch? Meine Schulter brannte, ich war meiner Rache beraubt worden, musste mir Vorwürfe von meiner Enkeltochter gefallen lassen und was Sandy sagen würde wenn sie meine Wunde sah und hörte wie sie entstanden war wollte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen. Ich fühlte mich erschöpft und leer. Wer oder was auch immer sich doch dem Wald befand sollte sich zeigen oder mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Feist grinsend trat er aus dem Unterholz, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet aber das schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Robert sah auf die letzten Rauchschwaden, die als einzige von dem eben stattgefundenen Kampf zeugten und nickte wissend. "So klärt ihr also eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

Eisernes Schweigen war unsere Erwiderung. Was wollte er hier?

Ungerührt ging er weiter auf uns zu, bei der Leichen der menschlichen Frau ging er in die Knie und betrachtete sie eingehend. "Es war mir doch so als hätte ich frisches Essen gerochen. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?"

Ich hörte sie zischen und Edward entfuhr sogar ein Knurren. Ich konnte sie ja verstehen, auch mir drehte sich bei der Vorstellung das er sie auffressen würde der Magen um und doch war sein Verhalten nur natürlich. So oder so essen musste er und die beiden vor uns waren wie sowieso tot. Ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken das so vielleicht zwei andere Menschen weiterleben durften.

"Bedient dich, Leichenfresser", antwortete ich mit vor Verachtung triefender Stimme. Die anderen sahen mich überrascht an und ich beantwortete ihre wortlos gestellte Frage mit einem eiskalten Blick. Nur Edward hatte mich nicht angesehen seine Augen ruhten auf dem Boden und er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

"Wie großzügig von dir, Blutsauger", erwiderte Robert ironisch. "Ich kann das Gift in ihnen riechen. War es nicht einen Vampir der sie getötet hat? Was gibt euch das Recht über mich zu urteilen?"

Keiner antwortete ihm aber er hat recht, unsere Art war nicht besser als er.

Er untersuchte die Leiche eingehend und nickte dabei vor sich hin. „Dazu habt ihr wohl nichts zu sagen?", sein Blick richtet sich auf mich. "Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig mein Freund. Warum musste ich meine Eltern aus ihrer Heimat entwurzelt? Und wer oder was zur Hölle ist die New Order?"

Wir starten uns gegenseitig an, keiner war gewillt den Blick zu senken. Natürlich hatte er ein Recht zu erfahren wer sie waren und war es nicht nur um mein verletzter Stolz, dass er mir verschwiegen hatte was er war, der verhinderte dass wir Freunde waren. Doch war mein Vorwurf überhaupt gerecht? Hätte ich an seiner Stelle anders gehandelt? Ich wusste es nicht.

Schließlich nickte ich. "Du willst es also wirklich wissen?"

"Natürlich will ich es wissen. Es geht hier auch um meine Sicherheit und die meiner Familie."

"Also gut, dann komm morgen Nachmittag in mein Haus, wenn du dich traust."

"Du machst mir keine Angst, ich werde da sein", mit diesen Worten nahm er beide Leichen auf, grinste mir noch einmal zu und verschwand mit seiner Beute in den Tiefen der Wälder.

Ich saß auf dem Fels versuchte das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten, doch meine Schulter brannte wie die Hölle und ließen meine Gedanken abschweifen. Welche Konsequenzen hatte dieses Treffen für uns? Waren wir hier noch sicher? Und wie sollte ich Robert alles erklären? Was durfte ich ihn sagen und was musste ich verschweigen?

Ich merkte wie die Last mich in die Knie drückte und fühlte mich erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich war so ausgelaugt und wollte nur noch heim.

Jemand stupste mich vorsichtig an, ich öffnete meine Augen und sah das freundliche Lächeln von Lucie. "Wir haben alles aufgeräumt. Niemand wird eine Spur von ihnen finden."

Ich sah mich kurz um und musste feststellen dass außer dem kleinen Feuer, das in den letzten Zügen vor sich hin glühte, die Lichtung unberührt und friedlich da lag als wäre nie etwas ungewöhnliches hier geschehen.

"Gut!", nickte ich, sprang auf und rannte davon.

Die Bäume flogen an mir vorbei, der Waldboden federte meine Schritte sanft ab. Es ging über Stock und Stein, Bachläufe und Wiesen. Ich genoss die Geschwindigkeit und doch kreisten meine Gedanken. Die anderen folgten mir mit etwas Abstand, so als wollten sie mir einen Augenblick mit mir selbst gönnen. Ich versuchte mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, doch ich hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben.

Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung überquerte ich den Connecticut River, von hier war es nicht mehr weit. Nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte ich unser Grundstück, als ich die große Wiese die zum Haus führte betrat verlangsamte ich meinen Schritt.

Wie eine Göttin stand sie auf der Terrasse, ein leichter Wind aus Westen bewegt ihre Haare und drückte das leichte Sommerkleid fest an ihren Körper, was ihre weiblichen Rundungen vorteilhaft betont. Ihre Haut schimmert verführerisch im Mondlicht. Doch als ich ihre vollkommene Schönheit betrachtete fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in die Magengrube wurde mir bewusst was ich vergessen hatte.

Oh Mann, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?


End file.
